The Texas 104 Dalmatians (2017)
by Dequincyx
Summary: In (2017), London, England's well known fashion mogul, Cruella De ViL, was arrested in Mexico for stealing 103 Dalmatian puppies and trying to turn them into a spotted fur coat and was Institutionalized for her crime, due to memory loss. But on New Years Day of (2020), after being committed for two longful years, she is released, still amnesic. But is she cured for good this time?
1. 104 1: New Years Eve Visit

**(Song: Automic Dog, by George Clinton)**

 **Yeah, this is the story**

 **of famous dogs**

 **For the dog that**

 **chases it's tail**

 **will be dizzy**

 **These are**

 **clappin' dogs**

 **Rhythmic dogs**

 **Harmonic dogs**

 **house dogs**

 **street dogs**

 **dogs of the world**

 **Unite**

 **Dancin' dogs**

 **Yeah, countin' dogs**

 **Funky dogs**

 **Nasty dogs**

 **(Auromic Dog. Automic Dog)**

 **In life**

 **All my boys**

 **when they're**

 **out there walkin'**

 **the street**

 **and they compete**

 **Oh the dog now**

 **(Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay. Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay.)**

 **Untied dog in a**

 **telemeric society**

 **they aint your average**

 **hunkleberry hound**

 **why must i feel**

 **like that**

 **ah why must i**

 **chase the cat**

 **for the dog in me**

 **Why must i feel**

 **like that**

 **why must i**

 **chase the cat**

 **Nothin' but**

 **the dog in me**

 **why must i feel**

 **like that**

 **why must i**

 **chase the cat**

 **nothin' but**

 **the dog in me**

 **why must i feel**

 **like that**

 **why must i**

 **chase the cat**

 **nothin' but**

 **the dog in me**

 **A-Do**

 **the dogcatcher**

 **dogcatcher**

 **do the dogcatcher**

 **nothin' but**

 **the dog in me**

 **(Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay. Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay.)**

 **(Just walkin' the dog. Automic Dog.)**

 **Futuristic bow wow**

 **Yeah**

 **leadin' the pack**

 **wild dog**

 **That's the dog in me**

 **aint nothin' but**

 **the dog in me**

 **It's the dog in me**

 **nothin' but**

 **the dog in me**

 **there's a dog in me**

 **the dog is in me**

 **talkin' dogs**

 **do you wanna do**

 **the dogcatcher**

 **no no**

 **then why don't you**

 **do it again for me**

 **house-trained dogs**

 **wild dogs**

 **(Why must i feel like that? Why must i chase that cat?)**

 **The**  
 **Texas**

 **10** **4**

 **DALMATIANS**  
 **#######################################################################################################**

 **104 1: New Years Eve Visit.**

 **UK**

 **London, England**

 **Insane Asylum**

 **December 31'st, (2019)**

The ice coldness filled the air as snow rained down from the night sky upon the city of London, England, and all of it's people were safe and soundly at home with their families, and all of their children were safely tucked away, sound asleep in their beds, while dreams of the new year danced in their heads. The year (2018) had come and gone and had become a thing of the past for London and the rest of the world...and after this cold, blissful, winterous night...so would (2019). After tonight, the (2010's) would finally be over. For tonight, at 12:00 Midnight, the ball would drop, and the whole world would be cellebrating going into it's new year, as well as it's new and third era of the 21'st century: THE (2020's).

All across London, people were preparing themselves to cellebrate the New Year. Even hospitals. Especially one paticular hospital on the outskirts of London. A hospital known as "INSANE ASYLUM." Now, this hospital was not the kind people went to because they were sick or hurt real bad. No, no. This hospital was different from all the rest. This was a hospital that was for the deranged, demented and the psychotic. A mental hospital. A prison for the criminally insane. This hospital housed some of the most desturbed, insane, deranged, demented, psychotic people. People that were so crazy, they were too dangerous to be around other inmates in prison. These people were like the ones a person would only imagine seeing in a horror film. Some of the doctors who worked here would even tell each other that most, if not, all of the patients are way beyond help. In fact, most of the patients were so unstable that hardly anyone came to see their loved ones.

But on this paticular night...someone was coming to visit with one of their loved ones. A purple (1937) car drove up on the snow covered property of the hospital, with it's headlights on, and park itself, with the word 'DE VIL' written on the front license plate of the vehicle.

The headlights turned off, the driver door opened, and out stepped a beautiful woman with black and white hair and brown eyes, smoking a cigarette through a long, purple cigarette holder. She then closed the door to her car and headed toward the big building up ahead of her. The building looked like a castle on the outside. And a spooky castle at that. Probably because it use to be one before being turned into a mental facility. It was so big, so dark and so creepy, it looked like the Arkam Asylum from Batman. But, despite how spooky it may have been, the two-face haired woman maintaned her bravery and continued onward towards the castle-like building. She walked up to the double doors, opened the one on the right, and entered inside the building.

The inside of the facility looked just as much like a castle as it did on the outside. And it was very quiet. Dead quiet. As the woman walked through the building, she looked around and saw that there was no one in plane sight. All of the patients were most likely in their rooms, locked up, to ensure the safety of nurses, doctors and other staff members.

The woman looked up ahead and saw a black woman sitting behind a desk and walked through the foyer and exited through the circuler cordoor and walked up to the desk.

The woman was dressed like a (1970's) nurse. Her hair was even in a 70's style.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said the black and white haired woman in a Hungerian accent.

The black woman looked up at the two-face haired woman. "Yes, can i help you?" She asked in a british accent.

"Yeah, hi, uh, i'm here to see a reletive of mine." Said the Hungerian woman.

"What's you're name?" Asked the nurse.

"Diane De ViL." Said the Hungerian woman.

"De ViL?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. D-E-V-I-L: De ViL." Said the Hugerian woman now known as Diane.

"So that means you're here to see patient 104 then, right?" Said the nurse.

"Yes. Yes, it does." Said Diane.

"(Laughs)!" The nurse laughed. "I thought you said you were here to see patient 104. No one's been here to see patient 104 in over two years. Now then...what was that you were saying?"

"I'm here to see patient 104." Said Diane.

The nurse's smile faded. "That's a first. Especially since no one has been here to see patient 104 since (2017). Alright then, follow me." The nurse picked a pair of keys up off the desk, walked from behind the desk and led Diane over to one of the doors. She used one of the keys to unlock the door and opened it. "Stay close to me." The nurse led Diane through the door and down a hallway that had several numbered doors on both sides of the wall.

"Are all of these doors to patients' rooms?" Asked Diane.

"Yes. Yes, they are." Said the nurse.

"This place sure is quiet. Too quiet. Where is everybody?" Said Diane.

"All of the patients are locked away in their rooms to ensure the safety of staff members." Said the nurse.

"And where are the staff members?" Asked Diane.

"They're all in the board room having a meeting. The only reason i'm not in there with them is because they said i needed to be at the desk in case anyone came by the visit their loved ones. I told them that it was unlikely that anyone would come here to see their reletives. Imagine my suprise when you showed up here, of all places." Said the nurse.

"But don't people come here all the time to see their loved ones?" Asked Diane.

"Not until you came along. You're the first visitor we've gotton since (1919)." Said the nurse.

"You mean to tell me you haven't had a visitor here in over 100 years?" Asked Diane.

"Yes. Yes, i do. But who's counting?" Said the nurse. She and Dine then stopped at a door numbered '666.' "Okay, here we are. Room 666."

"This is the room of patient 666?" Asked Diane.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said the nurse before opening the door. "Doctor Falon?"

"Yes?" Came a female Australian voice from inside the room.

"One of your patient's reletives is here." Said the nurse.

A woman then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a 70's nurse's outfit, a white lab coat, white stockings and white high heel shoes. This was Dr. Emily Falon. "Thank you, nurse."

The nurse then walked back down the hallway, leaving Diane and the Australian doctor.

"How is she doing, doctor?" Asked Diane.

"Well, she's coming along." Said Emily.

"What's the matter with her?" Asked Diane.

"You loved one is suffering from loss of memory. Amnesia." Said Emily.

"Amnesia? She's never had anything like that before. How did she get it?" Asked Diane.

"We really don't know. Amnesia's one of those mysterious things that can develop very quickly." Said Emily.

"Doctor...i don't know how to say this, but my cousan's been known to play some pretty strange tricks on people from time to time. Back in (2017), she set up a contest over in the U.S. and made a young girl the winner just to get her over here in London so she could steal her Dalmatian puppy and add it to her collection of all of the other Dalmatian puppy population she had stashed away in Mexico. You are aware of this, aren't you?" Said Diane.

"I am fully aware of your cousan's involvement in all three incidents involving London, England's Dalmatian puppy population." Said Emily.

"Good. Now then, with that being said,...is it possible she could be faking this whole thing as well?" Asked Diane.

"Absolutely not. How would you explain a woman not knowing who she is for two whole years? As far as i'm concerned, this is your classic amnesia." Said Emily.

"But she's gonna be alright, isn't she?" Asked Diane.

"Well, that's up to you. Her recovery and well-being is entirely up to you. Up to this point, no one has been by to see since she was brought in on October 31'st of (2017). No friends, no family, nobody. As far as i know, you're all she has." Said Emily.

"I suppose you're right. Can i see her now, doctor?" Asked Diane.

"Sure, that'll be fine. But try not to upset her." Said Emily. She then opened the door to room 666. "Miss De ViL, we have a visitor out here for you."

"Okay, send them in." Came a female voice from inside the room.

"Remember what i said." Said Emily.

"I know. Try not to upset her." Said Diane.

"Right. I'll be right out here if you need me." Said Emily.

"Okay." Said Diane. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. The Hungarian woman walked over to a bed, where a blond haired woman was lying, and sat down on it. "Hi, Cruella. Cruella."

The blond haired woman, known as Cruella, turned her attention to Diane.

"Hi." Said Diane.

"Who are you?" Asked Cruella.

"It's me, Cruella, Diane."

"Diane who?" Asked Cruella.

"Diane De ViL."

"Never heard of you." Said Cruella.

"Listen, Cruella. Now, you're Cruella De ViL." Said Diane.

"Who's she?" Asked Cruella.

"That's you." Said Diane.

"Never heard of her." Said Cruella.

"Listen. Now, you're Cruella De ViL, and i'm Diane De ViL. And we're cousans of the De ViL family, and you live here in London, England."

"Where's that?" Asked Cruella.

"That's in United Kingdom. UK for short." Said Diane.

"UK? Where's that?" Asked Cruella.

"That's where we are now." Said Diane.

"Never heard of it." Said Cruella. "Why don't you leave me alone anyway. You're beginning to bother me. Hey, nurse! Nurse, come and get her out of here!"

"Wait a minute, listen to me now. Now try and remember. You see, me and you, we're both famous celebrities." Said Diane. "Or at least one of us is, anyway." She had remembered that Cruella's fashion house, the HOUSE OF DE VIL, had been condemned and closed down by the UK authorities and HUMANE ASSOCIATION in (2017) after it was discovered that Cruella's company, DE VIL INDUSTRIES, had been killing dogs for their fur to use in her fashionline since her early release from prison in (2007), as well as her involvement in the incident in Mexico, on Devil's Island, with the 103 Dalmatians. "Anyway, you were a fashion mogal, who ran a fashion house called the HOUSE OF DE VIL in (2017), and i'm a well known famous actress from Hungary."

"The HOUSE OF DEVIL?" Asked Cruella.

"That's right." Said Diane.

"Never heard of it. Get on out of here and stop bothering me. Nurse! Nurse! Nurse!" Said Cruella.

"Cruella, don't you remember anything? Don't you remember being a fashion mogal, running you're own fashion house, and living in your very own mansion and how we use to play together when we were little girls?" Asked Diane.

"I wish i could tell you yes, but...i don't." Said Cruella.

"Not even after being here in this hospital for two whole years?" Said Diane.

"Fraid not." Said Cruella.

"Listen to me, Cruella. You've been here for two whole years. Way longer than you should've been. As soon as you're well enough, i'm gonna take you out of here. I'm gonna take you home." Said Diane.

"I don't wanna leave this place. I like it here." Said Cruella.

"I'm gonna take real good care of you at home. I'm gonna take you out of here." Said Diane.

"That's nice, Diane." Said Cruella.

"Diane. You called me Diane. Then you remember who i am."

"No, i just know your name because you told me." Said Cruella.

"Oh." Said Diane. "Listen, Cruella. Try to get some sleep, and i'll come back in here and i'll see you later. But before i go...i want you to take one more look at me."

Cruella looked at Diane.

"Now do you know who i am?" Asked Diane.

"I think so." Said Cruella.

"That's great. I'm not gonna say no more. Just get some rest, and i'll come back and see you some other time. Bye, Cruella." Said Diane.

"Bye, Danna." Said Cruella incorrectly.

Diane then got up from the bed and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, did she remember you?" Asked Emily.

"No. Listen doctor, how long is she gonna be like that?" Asked Diane.

"Oh, that's impossible to say." Said Emily. "We had an amnesia patient here once. He was here for four weeks. He couldn't remember his name, his address, nothing. Then all of a sudden, one day-(Snaps Fingers)."

"He remembered?" Asked Diane.

"No, he died." Said Emily.

"But my cousan's gonna be alright, isn't she?" Asked Diane.

"Yes. She's a very healthy woman. She sleeps well and eats well." Said Emily.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Asked Diane.

"I'm a mental health doctor." Said Emily.

"How do you treat a patient that has amnesia?" Diane asked.

"Well, there's no spucific cure. The best thing you can do is take her home." Said Emily.

"Take her home? Do you think that's the best place for her?" Asked Diane.

"Absolutely. She should have familiar surroundings. She should have loving care and attention. She needs to know that life isn't over for her and that this old world is still a pretty wonderful place to live in." Said Emily.

"Well, i'll come and get her in the morning." Said Diane.

"That's the best thing. You come tomorrow morning. I'm sure that once she gets home, she'll feel much better. I'll notefy the Judge and see what he has to say about her being discharged. After that, i'll set up a hearing for miss De ViL with the hospital board and let them decide if wheather or not she should be released." Said Emily.

"Thank you." Said Diane before walking back down the hallway towards the exit.


	2. 104 2: Hospital Hearing

**104 2: Hospital Hearing.**

 **January 1'st, (2020)**

 **NEW YEARS DAY**

Soon the next morning rolled around, and the chimes of Big Been could be heard all over the city as the whole comunity of London, and the rest of the world, were now cellebrating the new year of (2020), as well as entering into the third decade of the 21'st century. After 10 long years of being in the second decade, the (2010's) had finally reached it's end. The 10's were over and the 20's were just beginning. A whole new era had opened up to the world, and that was something worth cellebrating. But, for some people...there was no reason to cellebrate.

At the Insane Asylum, Dr. Emily Falon waited outside the hospital board room, pacing the floor, back and forth, waiting for Cruella's Hearing to begin.

"Dr. Falon." Came a voice, stopping Emily from pacing the floor.

Emily looked and saw Diane walking up to her. "Hi, Diane."

"Happy New Year." Said Diane.

"Yeah, you too. Sure is a way to kick it off, isn't it?" Said Emily.

"I suppose." Said Diane. "So...what are Cruella's chances today? The truth."

"Well, the judge decided to attend the Hearing to see if she is stable and weather or not if she's fit to be discharged or not. If not, she'll be denied release and will have to remane here at the Asylum until the Judge says otherwise." Said Emily.

"Whatever the verdict is, i'll take it. The Asylum beats prison anyday." Said Diane.

"Well, i'll take a healthy Cruella over what she is right now. Also, the judge contacted the London HUMANE SOCIETY and invited them here to give a statement on why she shouldn't be discharged." Said Emily.

"So what you are saying is that it is basicly a lose, lose situation." Said Diane.

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Said Emily.

"Well, maybe there's something the both of us can do to even up the odds a little bit." Said Diane.

"You care to elaberate on that?" Asked Emily.

"Well, we both know Cruella. And we know there's no way she would do all the horrible things she did in (2017) if she were in her right mind. And i don't think that either of us wants to see her punished for it any longer. Maybe we're in a position to be of assistance to her." Said Diane.

"Sounds like to me you're suggesting we go out of our way to help your cousan go free." Said Emily.

"And if i am?" Asked Diane.

"Then i'm right there with you." Said Emily before shaking hands with Diane. **##################################################################################**

Inside the hospital boardroom, everyone was seated and ready to begin the hearing. The hospital staff and the Judge were all sitting at a long table that had a blue table cloth over it. The Judge sat in the middle of the table, between the hospital board, who all now had their hair in styles from the (1980's), while Cruella sat before the judge and the board, dressed in a black black suit top, a black short skirt, a pair of black stockings that covered her whole legs and black high heel shoes. Her hair was also in an 80's fashion. Diane and Emily sat beside each other and the Humane Society sat together in a group.

"We are here today to resolve the issue if weather patient 104, Cruella De ViL..."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said Cruella, cutting the Judge off.

"Yes, miss De ViL?" Asked the Judge.

"Please call me Cruella An Gel. De ViL sounds like the word...devil." Said Cruella.

"Very well then, miss De...i mean, miss An Gel. As i was saying before, we are here today to resolve the issue if weather patient 104, Cruella An Gel, is fit to be discharged from the Asylum and to stand trial for the 103 Dalmatians incident. I have reviewed the evidence from the (2017), and i'm ready to issue a rulling. Having reviewed the evidence, and having studied the reports admited by the doctors of the Asylum, it is the board's oppenion that, despite the fact of still retainning no memory of the incident or who she is, miss An Gel is now of a sound mind, and therefore, is fit to stand trial for using dog fur in her fashionline for 10 whole years, as well as her role in the incident in Mexico two years earlier." Said the judge.

"That's not fair!" Said Diane.

"Shhhhh." Said Emily.

"I'm sorry, she's a good person." Said Diane.

"Diane, i'm sure that the judge will take that into consideration. That, and Cruella has all of the hospital's support." Said Emily.

A woman then stood up. "Greetings, your honor. My name is Anna Overly and i am a member of the London, England Humane Society. My crew and i were involved in the clean up aftermath of the (2000) incident in Paris with the 102 Dalmatians 19 years before, as well as the (2017) incident in Mexico with the 103 Dalmatians two years ago. Both times we deported the Dalmatian puppy population back to London and returned all of the stolen puppies, with collars, to their rightful owners and found loving homes for all the ones that were strays at the time. We also helped the Mexican Embassy deport the people, who rescued the 103 Dalmatians from Devil's Island, back here to U.K. London, England, where they gathered up all of their personal belongings and flew back to the U.S. Due to the fact that this offence has been repeated three times, your honor, the common wealth is prepared to proceed to trial. Judging by the nature of the crime, and the difendent's third repeat of it, we, the Humane Society, will be encouraging the jurry to seek the highest possible penalty allowed by law here in London."

"What does that mean?" Asked Diane.

"It means the Humane Society is getting exactly what they've wanted all along since the first incident in (1996)." Said Emily. She then stood up. "Your honor, my patient will need inadequate time to prepare for her case."

"You've had two years." Said Anna.

"Ladies," The Judge began. "i wasn't finished. I have reviewed the reports here at the Asylum, and i've consulted with psychiatrists, who are experts in the field, that while it's clear that miss An GeL has recovered, it's also clear that at the time of the incident her mental state of mind, and the oppenion was unanimous, fits the legal definition of insanity. No reasonable Jurry could find otherwise. Therefore, in the intrest of justice, and econnamy, i'm issuing a direct verdict of not guilty, by reason of insanity. The case is here by dismissed."

"What does all of that mean?" Diane asked.

"It means Cruella's free!" Said Emily in excitment.

"Your honor, the patient stole all of London's Dalmatian puppy population for the third time. Clearly this was a pre-meditated crime. A Jurry should decide..."

"We have a directed verdict exonerating my patient." Said Emily, cutting Anna off.

"Miss Overly, i have rulled that miss An GeL was clearly non composmentis when she comitted the crime. My offer stands." Said the Judge.

Anna: "So, the patient, who has an animal cruelty record that's longer than my arm..."

"My patient was partened for her crimes, including one by the governer of Mexico." Said Emily.

"Because she had a nervous breakdown and lost her memory, but that does not mean she's not guilty. She kidnapped all of the London Dalmatian puppy population a third time and smuggled them out of the country and into Mexico and stashed them all away on a River Boat on an island that had been deemed hazardous and restricted by the Mexican government, just so she could turn them into a spotted fur coat. Not to mention the fact that among the people who rescued the 103 Dalmatians, this third repeated offence involved not only adults, but four innocent children. Two of them, who were orphans at the time, and now she's just gonna walk away scott free?" Said Anna.

"Not exactly." Said the Judge. "While miss An GeL has been cleared of all charges, the court recomends that she remane here in the Asylum until..."

"NO!" Screamed Diane as she stood up.

"Diane." Said Emily.

"This place will take the life out of her." Said Diane.

"Diane..."

"I'm sorry, but this is important." Said Diane, cutting Emily off. "You can't keep her here."

"Ma'am, sit down and be quiet." Said the Judge.

"Your honor, if i may." Said Emily before standing up. "What is the legal basis for ferther reman to this Psychiatric Facility? My patient is either of a sound mind or she is not. The hospital board has found her competent, therefore, we respectfuly request that you release her."

"So she's just gonna walk?" Asked Anna.

"While miss An GeL is capable of understanding the charges against her, and of participating in her own difence, it's not clear that she's ready to re-enter society. The games she's made were recent, and they were achieved in a very structered inviorment." Said the Judge.

"Yes, your honor, and we agree. We agree that my patient needs and deserves on going support, and care as she attempts to pick up the peices of her shattered life. But surely we can spare the taxpayers the expence. Release her into the custody of a responsible party. An appointed gaurdien." Said Emily.

"The court will only agree to an arrangement that requiers a structured inviorment thero oversight." Said the Judge. "Dr. Falon. Is there anyone in your patient's family who can act as her legal gaurdien?"

"I will be, your honor." Said Diane, standing up.

Cruella turned to Diane and looked at the Hungarian woman.

"Miss An GeL?" Asked the Judge.

Cruella turned to face the Judge.

"Thoughts?" Asked the Judge.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, your honor. You're now saying this decision is up to the patient?" Said Anna.

"I'm merely seeking her imput, miss Overly." Said the Judge. "Miss An GeL?"

Cruella stood up and Anna sat down.

"First of all, i would like to thank the hospital board, Dr. Emily Falon, and you, your honor, for being so fair and open minded. I'd like to thank the hospital staff, who have been here for me these past two years during a really, really hard time." Cruella turned to her Hugarian cousin. "And Diane, thank you for offering to take me in. I don't know why you'd want me." She turned back to the Judge and the hospital board. "I'm really very greatful to have a fourth chance in society. And i...i wish i could be more helpful, but right now my head is just spinning."

"You have had one offer of gaurdienship, miss An GeL. And i suggest that the interested party makes application . Therefore, miss An GeL, i am discharging you from the Asylum and releasing you into the care of your cousin, Hungarian movie and TV actress, Diane De ViL. I think it's the right invirment for you in the short term. On the condition you never contact any of the other people who were involved in the incident in Mexico. Your career as a fashion mogul are here by terminated, and your rights of owning a pet are terminated also." Said the judge.

"What does all of that mean?" Asked Diane.

"It means she's been ordered by the judge to never have contact with Dr. Pavlov, and she has also been ordered to have no form of contact of any kind with any of the people who rescued the 103 Dalmatians. And there has been a termination of her career as a fashion mogul and her right of owning a pet, as well." Said Emily.

"You will remane in your cousin's custody until you have regained your memory and are able to care for yourself. Do you understand?" Said the Judge.

"Thank you, your honor. And yes, i do understand." Said Cruella.

"Miss Diane, you'll accompany your cousin out of the Asylum?" Asked the Judge.

"Yes, your honor." Said Diane.

The Judge looked at Cruella. "I'm not finished. But i warn you, miss An GeL. Should you regain your memory and revert to your old ways, and repeat this incident a fourth time, or commit any more crimes, you will be immediantly apprehended by police. Only this time you will be sent back to prison and not back here to the Asylum. Translation: If you ever go back to crime, i'll not only send you back to prison, i'll throw the book at you and lock you up and throw away the key. Is that clear?"

"I understand." Said Cruella.

"Good." Said the Judge.

A doctor then slammed a stamper down on a case file, with Cruella's (2017) mugshot picture clipped to it, and then removed it, having stamped a word in blue that said "DISCHARGED." **##################################################################################**

Dr. Emily used the keys to unlock a door and she, Cruella and Diane walked up stairs to a room with doors on both sides of the wall.

"Goodbye, Cruella!" Came the voice of a female british patient from inside her room.

"We'll miss you, Cruella." Said the voice of a male british man from inside his room.

"Goodbye. Goodbye, my dear friends." Said Cruella.

"See ya." Said a british female voice.

"Be happy!" Said Cruella.

"Lets hear it for Cruella!" Said a female patient in her room.

All of the patients cheered for Cruella from inside their rooms, congratulating her on her release.

"GOODBYE!" She said as she and Diane followed Emily up another flight of stairs. **##################################################################################**

A door slid up, revealing a man standing on the inside of a stand. This was where the staff kept all of the their patients cloths and personal items that they had when they were admited in the Asylum. And now, Crullea, Diane and Emily were here to gather Cruella's cloths and belongings she had when she admited in (2017).

"One red cigarrette holder, extra long." Said the doctor in a british accent as he handed Cruella the red cigarrette holder. "One red hat with long red and black stripped feathers on top." He placed a hat on the counter, but it wasn't red and black, it was all rainbow colored and disfigured. "One white, sleeveless mink fur coat vest." The doctor placed a messy, disfigured, rainbow colored sleevless fur coat onto the counter.

Cruella's eyes widened as she looked at the fur coat. "(Gasps) No! No! Get it away from me!"

"Then you wont be wanting this then." Said the doctor as he held up a rainbow colored disfigured jacket and long, rainbow colored, disfigured skirt by a cloths hanger.

Cruella: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

After gathering all of her belongings, Cruella left the hospital with Diane and they got in her purple (1937) vehicle and headed home. However, even though she had just been released, it didn't take long for word to get around the whole city of London about her dischargement. Her release was on everyone's mind and lips. More-so the radio and the T.V.

On a flat screen T.V., in the city of London, a female news reporter was giving the comunity the up to date special about the new year and Cruella's release. "Good morning, London, England, and welcome to the new year, as well as the entrance into the third decade of the 21'st century, (2020). Now, you're probably wondering why i'm not so overjoyed like i always am when i announce that we've gone into a new year and why i haven't said Happy New Year. Well, for some, it's not a Happy New Year. That's because the first day of the first year of the (2020's) got off to a very rocky start at the Insane Asylum this morning when the London, England judge released former fashion mogul, Cruella De ViL, from the institution. The Judge and the board heard testimonies from promonent psychiatrist, Emily Falon, that although miss De ViL still suffers from amnesia, she is medicated, and is now stable. Her dangerous fashion dellusions: a thing of the past. But not everyone thinks that justice has been served."

The screen then changed scenes to another woman. "As a member of the London, England comunity, and a dog owner, i'm desturbed that Cruella De ViL got out. And i think anyone that's capable of killing dogs and using their fur in their fashionline for 10 whole years is always going to be, in some level, a threat to animal society."

The screen then shifted to another woman. "I think the (2017) incident in Mexico is the most ice cold hearted animal cruelty crime that could ever be committed, especially since this was the third time it had been committed, for a woman, who was a dog owner herself at the time, to be capable of stealing an entire city's Dalmatian puppy population and smuggling them into another country to kill them, and for such a meaningless manner."

The screen then shifted to another woman. "Some Psychologists and Psychiatrists would say that society is safe from Cruella, with her still being an amnesic. Maybe they're right, and maybe they're wrong. But i would not want to be them in the event that Cruella regains her memory and reverts back to her old ways again."

(Scene cuts to black)


	3. 104 3: New Years Celebration

**104 3: "NEW YEARS CELEBRATION!"**

 **U.S.**

 **Paris, Texas**

 **January 1'st, (2020)**

Paris, Texas was a city and county seat of Lamar County, Texas, United States. As of the (2010's) decade, the population of the city was 25,171. It was situated in Northeast Texas at the western edge of the Piney Woods, and 98 miles northeast of the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex. Physio-graphically, these regions were part of the West Gulf Coastal Plain. Following the tradition of American cities named "Paris," the city commissioned a 65-foot replica of the Eiffel Tower in (1993) and installed it in the square. In (1998), presumably as a response to the (1993) construction of a 60-foot tower in Paris, Tennessee, the city placed a giant red cowboy atop of it's tower. The current tower was at least the second Eiffel Tower replica built in Paris; the first was constructed of wood and later destroyed by a tornado.

"Once Upon A Time, in the United States of America, in the state of Texas, lay the small town of Paris, Texas-one of the homes of the Texans. Ask any Texan, and they'll have this to say: "There is no place like Paris, Texas around New Years Day. Every work place was closed, every school was out, and every citizan was up and dressed, and the Paris, Texans celebrated the New Years Day at their very best. But anyway, on to our story."

The scene changed from the city of Paris, Texas to an old 70's home where the school bus was parked outside.

"At an old house, in the city of Paris, Texas, lived a single 29 year old American waitress, named Gigi Miller, who was a single Mom, raising her son."

The front door of the house opened and out came a young woman, age 29, and a young boy who was 10 years old, with a baby blue backpack on his back. The woman had short black hair and blue eyes, she wore a shot pale blue waitress uniform with short sleeves and she wore pink lipstick and red and light tan open-toed platform shoes with ankle straps.

The 10 year old boy had long brown hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes.

(Scene freezes)

"Speaking of which, there they are right now. The one wearing the waitress uniform is 29 year old Gigi. Gigi Miller. Born and raised here in Paris, Texas on September 20'th, (1990), Gigi Miller grew up here as a little girl and is now living here, all grown up, raising her one and only son."

"The boy with the long brown hair and brown eyes is Gigi's 10 year old son, Jason Miller. Like his mother, Jason was born here in Paris, Texas and has grown up here in the town he calls home. And it was just the two of them living together in Texas. Anyway, back our story."

(Scene unfreezes)

The school bus pulled up by the house and the Jason walked up to it and boarded the bus and the doors closed behind him.

As the bus left, Gigi walked over to the mail box and opened it and got out the mail.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Paris High School**

At the Paris, Texas high school, Jason entered into his classroom where all of the kids, ages 10 to 12, were playing. It wasn't time for class to begin, so all of the kids were playing and chatting amongst each other until it was. Jason walked over to his desk and put his backpack on the back of it. Jason then unzipped his backpack, reached inside of it and got out a red apple, and zipped his pack back up. Jason then sat down at his desk just as a woman, with long black hair and brown eyes, entered the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Bonjour, garcons et jeunes filles ( **ENGLISH:** Good morning, boys and girls)." Said the teacher.

"Good morning, Mrs. Snow." Said the children in unison.

"And Happy New Year. Welcome to the first year of the (2020's), and the first day of (2020)." Said the woman known as Mrs. Snow.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Snow." Said Jason, presenting his teacher with the red apple.

"Ooh, an apple." Said Mrs. Snow, accepting the apple from her student. "Thanks, Jason. And Happy New Year to you as well."  
 **##################################################################################**

"Okay, now that i've established who everyone is, let me have the pleasure of introducing myself. My name's Moose. You remember me, right? I'm a dog."

Back at the Miller residence, Gigi, carrying her purse on her shoulder, walked through the house and went up to a door and opened it.

A Border Collie exited the room that the door was behind. It had three red scars across it's face and a red bandanna tide around it's neck.

"No, no, not that one. That's Rex."

The next dog to come out of the room was a Collie that looked like the TV dog, "LASSIE," wearing an orange collar.

"Or that one. That's Lassie."

The third and fourth dog that exited the room was a pale Golden Retriever with a blue collar around it's neck, and the fourth dog was a Jack Russell Terrier with a red collar.

"Neither of those. Those are Jake and Foster. I'm the one with the spots."

A black spotted adult Dalmatian then exited the room, having black ears and a purple collar around it's neck, with a grey bone-shapped name tag.

"No, not that one. That's Molly. Gigi's dog."

Another fully grown, black spotted adult Dalmatian then exited the room. He had black ears and wore a red collar around his neck and a blue-green bone-shapped name tag, with the word "MOOSE" written on it in white.

(Scene freezes)

"Ah, that's me. All grown up and living my life with my new family. Well, my temporarily new family, that is. Rex and the others and i are just staying with Gigi and her son while my owner, Lois, and her now husband, Clark, are away on their four month long honeymoon in Hawaii, celebrating their marage and the new year. Lois and Gigi were childhood friends. They had both grown up together in Paris, Texas, and were very close friends until Lois and her Mom moved to New York in (2007). However, they didn't lose contact with each other, as such friends often do when at long distance. But back to our story."

(Scene unfreezes)

Gigi and the dogs headed out the front door and the 29 year old waitess locked the door. They walked up to the trunk of a brown and tan (1970) Ford Station Wagon and she unlocked it with her keys. Gigi then opened the trunk, allowing all six dogs to get inside, before closing the door behind them. Gigi then used her keys to open the driver's side of the vehicle and got inside and put the keys in the ignition. She backed the car up into the street and then drove off for work.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Eight Hours Later**

Back at Paris High, the kids were doing their leason. After eight hours of school work, the bell rung four times. Here at Paris High, the school bell rung four times a day. Once for snack brake, twice for recess, three times for lunch, and four times for P.E. and dismissel.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for P.E. See you tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget, tomorrow is the day we look back on the (2010's) decade. So make sure you turn in your reports." Said Mrs. Snow.

Hearing that, all of the kids got up from their desks and rushed out of the classroom and headed outside to play before heading home for the day to celebrate the New Year with their families.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Eight Hours Earlier**

The Station Wagon drove into a parkinglot and stopped. Gigi exited the vehicle and walked to the back of it where she used her keys to unlock the trunk and opened it and the six dogs exited the car. The American waitress then closed door to the trunk and she and the dogs headed towards a building with a sign written on it that read "ROAD HOUSE."

Gigi opened the door and she and the dogs entered into the restaurant.

"Sorry i'm late, Mo. If you had a heart, you'd understand, but,...you don't, so...you won't. Did Noelle clean the aprons like she was suppose to?" Said Gigi as she and the dogs headed for the kitchen.

"Miller?" Came a voice.

Gigi and the dogs stopped in their tracks and turned to see a 30 year old guy standing up behind a table. He had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Bryson?" Said Gigi in disbelief. The 29 year old staggered back before slowly walking towards the table that the guy, known as Bryson, sat at, with the six dogs at her side. "How did you find me? How did you know i was still living here?"

"I didn't. I wasn't even looking." Said Bryson. "What are you still doing here in Paris, Texas?"

"(Scoffs) I live here, duh." Said Gigi.

"Man, talk about a coincedence." Said Bryson.

One of the dogs then let out a bark, and Bryson looked down and saw two adult Dalmatians, a Border Collie, an ordinary Collie, a pale Golden Retriever and a little Jack Russell Terrier.

"Well, hello there. And just who might you all be? Are you all Gigi's dogs?" Bryson asked.

"No, they're not. I'm just watching them for my friend Lois and her husband while they're away on their honeymoon." Said Gigi.

"Honeymoon?" Asked Bryson.

"Yeah, Rex. That's what happens when two people are in love. They get married." Said Gigi.

"Lois got married? When did that happen? Where did she meet this guy?" Asked Bryson, now known as Rex.

"It happened two years ago when she and her dog, Moose, went to UK London, England after winning that contest to study fashion with some designer. Lois met this 21 year old American guy named Clark Frankson, who was living in London at the time, and it was love at first sight. After her stay in the United Kingdom had drawn to a close, Clark moved back here to the U.S. with her and they tide the knot on December 29'th of (2019). Before heading off on their honeymoon to Hawaii, Lois and Clark left their dogs in my care for the next four months." Said Gigi.

"So all six of these dogs belong to Lois and her newly wed husband?" Asked Rex.

"All except one. The Dalmatian with the purple collar is mine. Her name is Molly. The four dogs are Clark's. There's Rex, the Border Collie."

"Hey, he has the same name as me." Said Rex.

"Yeah...right. Anyway, the ordinary Collie is Lassie." Gigi continued.

"Just like the dog on T.V. You and i use to watch that show all the time when we were coming up as kids." Said Rex.

"I remember, Rex, i was there." Said Gigi. "The pale Golden Retriever is Jake, the Jack Russell Terrier is Foster, and the second adult Dalmatian with the red collar is Lois's dog, Moose. He was just a six week old puppy when he and Lois went to London in (2017). Isn't that right, Moose?"

"How do you do, Moose, Molly and friends. It's nice to meet you all." Said Rex.

Moose barked. He and all of the other dogs bowed in front of Rex to show the human respect.

"I think they like you." Said Gigi.

"I think they do too." Said Rex. "It's good to see you." He proceeded to hug Gigi.

"Don't." Said Gigi, stopping the hug.

"Why not?" Asked Rex.

Gigi grinned. "You have a lot of nerve asking me that after what you did to me." She turned her back on Rex.

"Gigi, i know it's been a long time since we last saw each other, but i don't remember there being anything bad between us." Said Rex as he walked from around the table and up to his childhood friend.

"Maybe because you didn't care." Said Gigi.

"Oh, come on, we went together through school and grew up together here in Paris, Texas." Said Rex.

"Yeah, and then one day, you just took off. No goodbye, no nothing. I waited for you to call. And when you didn't, i went to you Mom's house. She's the one who told me you left town." Said Gigi.

"But she didn't say why?" Asked Rex.

Gigi turned to face her childhood friend. "She was never crazy about me, Rex. Even when we were little kids."

"It was an emergancy. I had to get on the first train out of here as soon as possible if i had any hope in going to college." Said Rex.

"And you couldn't call, text or E-Mail me just to let me know that you were still alive?" Said Gigi.

"I don't know what to say." Said Rex.

"How about 'I'm sorry?'" Said Gigi before walkeding away from Rex, follow by the dogs.

"I thought i'd be coming back after four years. And then i go...destracted." Said Rex as he went after Gigi.

"You were my best friend, Rex. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Said Gigi.

"You might not believe this now,...but...you ment a lot to me." Said Gigi.

Gigi sat down at a nearby table and Rex joined her.

"Well, i'm glad i ment something to you. Because...well...i never forgot you, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Hey, i'm the boy you made climb the flag pole at school and steal the banner from Paris High." Said Rex.

"(Laughs) Yeah. And when i got home, i realized i couldn't hang it in my room or i'd get busted." Said Gigi.

"I helped you set off that stink bomb right before finals." Said Rex.

"Yeah, i'm not the one who replaced Mrs. Queen's purse with a Skunk." Said Gigi.

Rex grinned. "We were a great team, huh?"

Gigi grinned.

"Gigi...i really am sorry that i was such a jerk. But...this thing with going to college was very important to my Mom. And...by the time i got the chance to finally call you, it had been so long, i figured that a great girl like you would've moved onto someone else." Said Rex.

"It's not like you were in love with me or anything, right?" Said Rex.

Gigi had her head bowed.

"Or were you?" Said Rex.

Gigi looked at Rex. "You think that i think that what we had in the years growing up here as kids was more than just a friend thing?"

"Well, you kind of seem like it was." Said Rex.

"I was just messing with you." Gigi got up from the table. "Like i always use to." She said as she and the dogs walked away from the table.

"I still can't believe this. What are the odds. Me walking into the Road House in Paris, Texas, my home town, and finding you still living here." Said Rex as he got up from the table and walked up to Gigi.

"Well, i work here. What's your excuse?" Gigi asked.

"I'm working too. I'm a Private Investigator." Said Rex.

"Bryson? A P.I.? Shut it." Said Gigi.

"I've got a license and everything." Said Rex, holding up a license with his picture on it.

Gigi grinned and laughed.

Rex looked at his picture on the license. "I was tired."

"This from the boy voted most likely to end up in Jail." Said Gigi.

"Actually, i've done that too. Anyway, i'm here on vacation, celebrating the new year and the new era, the (2020's)." Said Rex.

"Well, good luck with that Rex, and enjoy your stay here with us in Paris, Texas." Said Gigi.

"Same here." Rex then hugged Gigi and then released her. "It was great running into you after all these years."

"You too." Said Gigi.

Rex then headed for the exit of the restaurant. When he reached the front door, he stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Gigi. "Happy New Year, Miller."

"Same to you, Bryson." Said Gigi, looking at him.

Rex then exited the Road House, leaving his childhood friend behind. **##################################################################################**

 **Eight Hours Later**

The kids were now all outside, playing at a baseball field, after eight hours of school work.

"Alright, let's play some ball!" Said one of the boys.

An 11 year old boy with long brown hair and brown eyes stood over by the fense trying to choose one of the bats. He soon chose one of the bats and picked it up.

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing?" Asked the boy from earlier.

"I'm choosing a bat. Do you mind?" Said the 11 year old known as Jake.

"Oh, come on, Jake, we don't have all day." Said the boy.

Jason walked up to the other side of the fense to watch the game.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Jake. The 11 year old then noticed his friend standing on the other side of the fense. "After you, Jase." He said, offering Jason the bat.

"No, thanks." Said Jason.

"Why not?" Said Jake.

"Because i'm no good at baseball, that's why." Said Jason.

"Aint that the truth." Said Jake.

"You do stink at the sport." Added a 10 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"See, even Ralph agrees." Said Jake.

"You didn't have to agree so fast, you know." Said Jason. The 10 year old made his way around the fense and onto the field and walked up to Jake. "Give me the bat." He said as he took the bat from Jacob.

"We've got a bater, alright!" Said Jake.

"Come on, Jason!" Said Ralph.

"You want me to throw it at your head?" A brown haired 10 year old boy joked, holding the baseball.

"Just throw the ball, Cameron." Said Jason.

The boy, known as Cameron, threw the ball and Jason hit it with the bat, sending it flying.

All of the kids watched as the ball flew over their heads and landed at the end of the fense.

Jason then took off running through the field.

"Run! Run!" Said one of the boys.

When Jason made it to the first base, he accidently tripped over it and fell to the grass covered ground.

"Cameron, come on, get the ball!"

"Run, Jason, come on!" Said Jake and Ralph.

Jason got back up and resumed running across the filed just as one of the boys picked up the ball and threw it. Jason ran as fast as he could, but in doing so, tripped and fell again.

A boy caught the ball in his hand and placed it on Jason's head.

"Ah, man." Said Jake.

"Here, i'll give you a hand." Said the boy, offering to help Jason up.

But Jason got to his feet all on his own and walked over to the bench where Jacob and Ralph were sitting with some other kids.

"Nice hit, Jase!" Said Jacob, who was sitting on the bench with Ralph and several other kids who were ages 10, 11 and 12.

"Yeah, not bad, man!" Added Ralph.

"Thanks." Said Jason. His eyes then widened. "Oh my gosh. What time is it?"

"4:00 O'clock, why?" Asked Jake.

"Oh, snap! Bye, you guys!" Said Jason before running off.

"I wonder where he's off to." Said Jake.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Said Ralph.

Jake's eyes then went wide. "Oh, snap! The school bus leaves at 4:00 o'clock! We gotta get out of here!"

"EVERYONE, IT'S 4:00 O'CLOCK!" Shouted Ralph.

All of the kids immediately ceased playing and rushed off the field and back into the school to gather their belongings and board the bus to leave for the day.

As Jason ran towards the school as fast as he could, the 10 year old looked back for a split second and saw that all of the kids in his class were stampeding his way. The boy tried to pick up the pase, but he tripped on a loose shoelace and fell to the ground.

All of the kids ran past Jason and rushed inside the school.

Jason quickly got to his feet and ran inside the building. He soon arrived in his classroom, only to see that all of the kids had come and gone, seeing that all of their belongings were no longer here. The boy ran over to his desk, picked up his backpack, and rushed out of the classroom, zoomed down the hallway, and rushed out of the school through the double front doors, only to see that the school bus was filled with all the kids and was now leaving the school grounds.

"Hey!" Jason chased after the bus. "Hey, wait for me!" The boy ran after the yellow school bus, trying to catch up with it, but it quickly left the school property, leaving him behind. The 10 year old stopped in his tracks. "I just missed the bus. (Sighs) i don't believe this. First i lose the game and then miss the school bus. How could it get any worse."

As if on cue, the sky then started to poor down snow.

"I HAD TO ASK!" Said Jason.  
 **##################################################################################**

Gigi came out of the kitchen, carrying two plates of food, with Moose, Molly and the other dogs at her side. She walked over to a table where a man and a woman were sitting.

"Here you go. Bon Appe'tit." Said Gigi as she placed the plates on the table before the man and the woman.

"Thank you." Said the man.

"Thanks. And by the way, cute dogs." Said the woman.

"Thank you." Said Gigi. She and the dogs then walked away from the table and headed back towards the kitchen.

"That lady's right, you know." Came a voice.

Gigi and the dogs stopped and turned to see a young woman sitting at a table. She had blond hair, blue eyes and looked to be about the same age as Gigi.

"Excuse me?" Said Gigi.

"I was just complementing you on how cute your dogs are." Said the woman.

"Hi there. I don't think i've ever seen you around here before. Do you live here?" Said Gigi.

"Nah, i'm just here on vacation, is all. Anyway, cute dogs." Said the woman.

"Thanks, but they're not mine. Not all of them, that is." Gigi placed her hand on Molly's head. "This one is mine. Her name's Molly. The other Dalmatian is Moose, the Border Collie is Rex, the ordinary Collie is Lassie, the pale Golden Retriever is Jake and the Jack Russell Terrier is Foster. I'm petsitting them while their owners are away on vacation for the next four months."

"Might i ask why?" Asked the woman.

"One of the owners is my friend and she got married to this guy she met in London, England two years ago. They got hitched on December 29'th of (2019) and left their dogs in my care before they flew off to Hawaii to their honeymoon to celebrate their first year as husband and wife." Said Gigi.

"Marrage?" Said the woman. "My Mom always use to say that more good women are lost to marrage then they are to war, famin, desease and disaster, but...what does she know, right?"

"...Right. Uh...so...have you ever been here to Paris, Texas?" Gigi asked.

"First time. What's it's like?" Said the woman.

"Oh, it's great. It's great, there's plenty to see and do. Well, it's really the people. They're the best. I should know, i live here." Said Gigi.

"Must be, you're praticly glowing. Is there a special someone in your life?" Said the woman.

"...Yeah. A very special guy." Said Gigi.

"Okay, so who's the guy?" Asked the woman.

"One of my childhood friends." Said Gigi.

"Oh, so this someone you grew up with while dating." Said the woman.

"Uh, no, we were never romanticly involved with one another when we were growing up as kids. We were just friends at the time." Said Gigi.

"Oh, really? Sounds like you've been in love with this guy since the first time you saw him." Said the woman.

"Yeah, it's not as crazy as it sounds. We were both really young when we first met each other." Said Gigi.

"How young are we talking?" Asked the woman.

"He was 6 and i was 5. We met each other in first grade on my very first day of school." Said Gigi.

"Ah, young love." Said the woman. "So what happened?"

"We grew up together here in Paris, Texas. We were the best of friends in the whole wide world. Of course, i secretly wanted us to be more than that. And i proceeded to tell him how i felt, but...before i could, he just up and disappeared without saying anything to me. No phone calls, no texts, no Facebook or Twitter chats. Nothing. It was like he just simpley vanished off the face of the Earth. I had to go to his mother and ask her what had happened to him, only to find out that he had left town without telling me. I was crushed. For years i waited for him, thinking he would return someday. But he never did." Said Gigi.

"Awwwwwwww, that's the sadist romantic story i've ever heard." Said the woman.

"And after that, i made a promise to myself that i would never fall in love with anyone else ever again. And besides, i think i'm making a very big mistake." Said Gigi.

"What?" Said the woman.

"This is a really big mistake, i really can't believe it. I must be completely out of my mind. I don't even know what i'm thinking. What on Earth am i thinking?" Said Gigi. "I'm an idiot. I can't believe that i thought this would work after all these years. I mean we haven't seen each other in years. It's not like i see him all the time. I haven't seen him in years. He's gonna think i'm crazy. "Hey, you know, i know that we haven't seen each other in so many years, but you know, i realized just today that you are the love of my life. I mean i know we've never been a couple or anything, so you know what, let's get together and make it officual and get married."

"I wouldn't put it like that." Said the woman.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you wanna order and get out of here." Said Gigi.

"No, that's okay." Said the woman. "You wanna know what i think?"

"Sure." Said Gigi.

"You're wondering how you can tell this guy you're in love with him. But how can you not tell him? You have to take the chance." Said the woman.

"You think so?" Asked Gigi.

"Yeah, of course, i would. I have. And most of the time i fall flat on my face. But it always works out. And i'm glad that i try." Said the woman.

"You're a wise woman." Said Gigi.

"I don't know about that. But i don't have any regrets." Said the woman.

"Well, that sounds like a great life." Said Gigi.

"Just tell the guy how you feel. I bet anything that he falls right back in love with you." Said the woman.

"Thanks for talking me off the ledge. Sorry if i sucked all of the air out of the new year and your day." Said Gigi. "Did you say you were here on vacation?"

"Yeah, with my boyfriend. He brought me here to celebrate the new year." Said the woman.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend. What's he like?" Gigi asked.

"He's amazing. It's kind of still new for me, but...i think this is it." Said the woman.

"Oh, how did you meet?" Asked Gigi.

"Well, we met each other online, and now we see what it's like in the real world." Said the woman.

"Oh, you know what? My money's on you." Said Gigi.

"Thanks." Said the woman.

"You know, we've been talking with each other for who knows how long and i never got to know your name." Said Gigi.

"Oh, yeah. Stacy." Said the blond haired woman.

"Gigi." Said Gigi.

"Is your boyfriend on his way here to pick you up?" Asked Gigi.

"Oh no, my car is parked out front." Said Stacy.

"Okay. Enjoy Paris, Texas." Said Gigi before walking off with the dogs.

"Thanks, i will." Stacy stood up from the table and picked up her purse. "Happy New Year." The blond haired woman headed toward the exit.

"Same here." Said Gigi as she headed back into the kitchen and the dogs waited outside.

Stacy walked out of the Texas Road House and walked up to a (1950's) pink Convertable car. She got her keys out of her purse and used them to unlock the driver's side of the car door. She got inside and closed the door. She pressed a button and the top of the Convertable closed over the car. The 29 year old blond put her keys in the ignition, started the car, shifted it into reverse, backed the car up, shifted it into drive and drove off into the busy street. **##################################################################################**

Later, while walking home from school in snow, after missing the school bus, a (2020) vehicle drove up to Jason and stopped and the window on the driver's side rolled down, revealing a guy with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, kid." Said the guy.

Jason looked at the guy in the driver's side of the vehicle. "Hey, mister."

"Are you okay?" Asked the guy.

"I'm fine." Said Jason.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?" Said the guy.

"I'm just...walking home from school." Said Jason.

"Need a lift?" Asked the guy.

"No, thanks." Said Jason.

"Oh, come on, get in." Said the man.

"Sorry, but my Mom taught me never to except rides from strangers. Or talk to them." Said Jason.

"Then she's a good Mom. But she doesn't have to know i drove you home. It'll be our little secret." Said the man.

Jason walked over to the front passenger side of the vehicle and got inside, tossed his backpack in the back seat, and closed the door.

The man then resumed driving down the street. "Your Mom's probably worried sick about you. What's a nice kid like you doing out here in the middle of a snow storm?"

"I was walking home from school." Said Jason.

"Miss the bus?" Asked the man.

"How did you know?" Asked Jason.

"That happened to me once or twice when i was your age. Which school do you go to?" Said the man.

"Paris High." Said Jason.

"No way, me too!" Said the man in excitment.

"You go to Paris High School?" Asked Jason.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean...i use to, but...i don't now." Said the man.

"Did you get exspelled?" Asked Jason.

"No, i graduated." Said the man.

"Really?" Said Jason.

"Yeah. I grew up here in Paris, Texas. It's my home town. It's where i was born and raised." Said the man.

"Same here. Except i still have a lot more growing up to do, according to my Mom." Said Jason.

"Where is your Mom, by the way?"Asked the man.

"At work." Said Jason.

"Where does she work?" Asked the man.

"She work's as a waitress at the Texas Road House. That's where i was headed before you picked me up." Said Jason.

"The Texas Road House? What a coincidence, i was just there eight hours ago." Said the man

"You know it?" Asked Jason.

"All too well. My friends and i use to hang out there all the time when we were growing up here." Said the man. "Is it okay if i drop you off there?"

"Sure. Just don't tell my Mom, okay?" Said Jason.

"Your secret is safe with me." Said the man.

"Thanks." Said Jason.

"So your Mom works as a waitress, huh?" Said the man.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

The man wondered if this kid's father was in his life. Throughout most of the trip the only person he talked about was his Mother. "What about your Dad? What does he do?" Asked the man.

"He doesn't do anything." Said Jason.

"He doesn't work?" Asked the man.

"No. He died five years ago." Said Jason.

"I'm sorry." The man appologized. Had he known that the boy's father was no longer alive he wouldn't have asked the kid about him.

"It's okay. I'm over it now." Said Jason.

"Yeah, i know what that's like." Said the man.

"You do?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, i...lost my father too. He's been dead for over 30 years now. The sad part is i was only a new born at the time of his death, so...i never really got to know my father the way you did." Said the man.

"I'm sorry." Said Jason.

"It's okay. I'm over it now." Said the man.

Jason grinned at the man and the man grinned right back.

The van continued driving down the road as snow poored down from the sky.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, the (2020) vehicle pulled into the driveway of the Texas Road House and came to a stop.

"Okay, here we are. Home sweet home." Said the man.

"Thanks, mister." Said Jason before getting out of the van with his backpack.

"Happy New Year." Said the man.

"Thanks, you too. Bye." Said Jason. He waved at the guy in the vehicle as he drove it off the restaurant property. The 10 year old then ran up to the Road House and ran inside the building to get out of the snow. "It's snowing. I'm gonna go and tell Mo and Noelle." Said Jason as he walked into the restaurant.

Excited to see Jason, Moose, Molly ran over to him, barking.

"AH!" Jason screamed before running over to a table and climbing onto it.

The dogs chased after the 10 year old boy and ran over to the table he had climbed up on.

"Moose and Molly, you come back here this minute! Right now!" Gigi ordered.

Hearing the voice of Gigi, the dogs went over to where she was, whimpering with their heads bowed.

"That's good, now follow me." Said Gigi. She led all six of the dogs over to the front door and opened it and led them outside to her Station Wagon, where she used her keys to open the trunk. "Get in."

Moose, Molly and the other dogs all hopped inside the trunk of the car. The dogs whimpered and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. But i'm only doing this so my son won't flip out everytime he's around you. I hope you guys understand." Said Gigi. She closed the door to the trunk, with the dogs in it. "(Sighs) Oh, boy." The 29 year old single Mom then went back inside the Road House to check on Jason.

"Okay, Jason, the dogs are safely locked away inside the..." Gigi looked and saw that her son was nowhere to be found. "Jason? Jason? Where are you?"

"Look what i got." Said Jason, with his backpack off, as he came out of the kitchen with a plate of Bar B Q'd ribs smothered in Bar B Q sauce. He walked up to his Mom and saw that the dogs were nowhere in sight. "Where are the dogs?"

"Oh, they're fine, they're, uh, locked away in the trunk of the car." Said Gigi.

"Good, cause i've had enough bad luck for one day." Said Jason before walking over to a table and placing his plate of ribs down.

"Bad luck?" Asked Gigi before walking over to where her son was sitting and joining him. "What kind of bad luck?"

"I was playing baseball with my friends." Said Jason before picking up a rib and eating it.

"How did it go?" Asked Gigi.

"I lost...again." Said Jason.

"Wow. Losing a game and getting scared by dogs? So far, the new year's gotton off to a great start for you." Gigi joked. "Did you have a good day?"

"Well, aside from losing a game and being scared out of my wits, yeah. Yeah, i had a pretty good day. You?" Said Jason.

Gigi didn't answer her son's question. Her mind was too focused on her childhood friend, Rex, and wondering why he was back in town after so many years.

"Mom? Mom? Mom?" Said Jason repeatedly, trying to get her mother's attention.

Gigi snapped out of her train of thought and looked at Jason. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Asked Jason. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just...thinking." Said Gigi.

"About what?" Asked Jason.

"I was just thinking...about...what i'm gonna do in this new decade and what kind of person i'm going to be now that the (2020's) have rolled around." Said Gigi. Of course, none of that was tru. She hated lying to her son, but she also didn't want to mention bumping into one of her male childhood friends and put the idea into Jason's head that they could reunite, get married and be a family.

Jason said. "Happy New Year, Mom."

"You too, sweety. You too." Said Gigi.

Gigi continued driving down the road in her 70's Station Wagon.

"So...i was thinking. How about we stop by Grandma Viki's and suprise her and celebrate coming into the new year? Would you like that?" Said Gigi.

"Oh boy, would i!" Said Jason in excitment.

"I knew you'd say that." Said Gigi.

"Look out, everyone. Desert coming through." Said a black woman in a southern accent while coming out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of Pie in one hand and a can of whip cream in another. A balled, fat white man was also walking along side the woman. They walked over to the table where Jason and his Mom were sitting. "There you go." She said as she placed the plate of pie on the table in front of the 10 year old.

"Thanks, Noelle. Thanks for the ribs Mo." Said Jason.

"(Unison)-You're welcome." Said the black woman known as Noelle.

"(Unison)-Any time." Added the fat guy known as Mo.

"How 'bout some nice whip cream to go on that beautiful, delicious pie?" Noelle then sprayed wonderwhip on top of the pie.

"Awesome. Thanks, Noelle." Said Jason.

"You're welcome sweet heart." Said Noelle.

"Uh..." Said Mo as he looked around. "Hey, Gigi, where are those troublesome dogs of your's?"

"They're not troublesome, Mo, and they're out in the car. I put 'em in there on a count of...welll, you know." Said Gigi.

"It's okay, Mom, you can say it. My dog phobea." Said Jason. It was no secret that he was scared of dogs. In fact, practicly the whole Paris, Texas comunity knew that he was terrefied of dogs.

"Dog phobea? Where did you hear that?" Asked Gigi.

"That's what the school counciler said when i went to see her about my fear of dog last year. She said that when someone develops a fear of something, it's known as a phobea. Which is another word for fear." Said Jason.

"Look at you learning big words." Said Gigi.

"Phobea isn't a big word, Mom." Said Jason.

"I know, i'm just amazed that you even knew what the word phobea meant." Said Gigi.

"Okay. So, is there anything you guys have planned for the rest of the day?" Asked Noelle.

"Well, yeah, actually. Jason and i were thinking about stopping by Viki's to suprise her and her husband and celebrate New Years With them." Said Gigi.

"Well, i think that's a wonderful idea. Mind if Noelle and i tag along?" Said Mo.

"I don't mind at all. Actually, i was hoping you and Noelle would join us. The more the merrier, right?" Said Gigi.

"That sounds like a yes to me. We'll meet you and Jason over at Viki's as soon as we've finished up here." Said Mo.

"Thanks." Said Gigi. "Uh...could i ask a favor of the two of you?"

"Of course, Gigi, anything." Said Noelle.

"I need to head home and drop the dogs off. Could you and Mo watch Jason for me until i get back, please?" Said Gigi.

"Sure, no problem." Said Noelle.

"Thanks, bye." Said Gigi before getting up and leaving out of the restaurant.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere, in Paris, Texas, at a mansion, inside the house, a middleaged woman with blond hair and blue eyes came walking down a flight of stairs. Her name was Viki Wattson.

A man then entered in through the front double doors. This was Charlie Wattson. Viki's husband.

"Oh, Charlie, sweet heart, i've been so worried about you." Said Viki.

"Well, yeah, i got up early this morning and decided to go to a meeting and i had to turn my phone off." Said Charlie.

"Oh. I'm sorry, it's just, uh, i woke up and you weren't there." Said Viki.

"And i didn't mean to sacre you. Are you sure you're okay?" Said Charlie

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just ignore the countless messeges i left you." Said Viki.

"I'm not talking about that, i'm talking about this." Said Charlie, holding a news paper.

"Oh. Is there something in there about me resigning from the office as Mayor?" Said Viki.

"And after all those years of hard work. You're just stepping down?" Said Charlie.

"I'm sorry i didn't have a chance to tell you. But you were asleep last night, and there were some reporters outside and i spoke with them." Said Viki.

"So you're just gonna throw away a job that meant so much to you?" Asked Charlie.

"I'm not throwing it away, Charlie." Said Viki.

"Well i don't know what you call it then. And i hope you're not doing this on my account, cause i don't want that. I don't need it. And i deffinitly don't deserve it." Said Charlie.

"I love you so much. I think you know that. But sweetheart, i am not giving up this position for you." Said Viki.

"Well, then who are you doing it for?" Asked Charlie.

"I'm doing it for me. Honostly, for me." Said Viki. "Charlie, i need to be here now. I want to be here now. Look, after my father died, i went to Africa. My children and grandchildren were grieving over the loss of their Father, Clint, seven years ago, they needed me, and i was not here. And i will never stop regreting that."

"But you can support your loved ones without giving up something that means so much to you." Said Charlie.

"Sweetheart, tomorrow will be the second day of the new year, as well as the third decade of the 21'st century. We have entered into a whole new generation and the first year of the (2020's). This is not the decade for me to still be running the town as Mayor." Said Viki.

"Well, it just...seems like a really big sacrifice." Said Charlie.

Just then, the doorbell ran.

"Excuse me." Viki walked over to the double doors and opened them, only to see Gigi, Jason, Mo and Noelle carrying treys of food from the Texas Road House.

"Happy New Year." Said Mo.

"We thought that maybe you could use some help with New Years dinner. If we're not intruding." Added Noelle.

"Intruding? You are the answer to my prairs. Oh my goodness, come in." Said Viki.

Noelle entered into the house and Viki hugged and kissed her.

"Hi, Noelle." Said Viki.

Mo entered next and Viki hugged and kissed him.

"Oh, Mo." Said Viki.

Jason entered next and Viki hugged and kissed him.

"Hey, Jason." Said Viki.

Gigi was the last to enter.

"Gigi." Said Viki as she hugged the 29 year old single Mom.

Viki then closed the doors to her house, only to get another knock. She reopened the doors and saw a middleaged woman with bleach blond hair and blue eyes. "Roxy?"

"I'm not alone." Said the woman known as Roxy.

Five women, five little boys, a little girl and five men then stepped up behind Roxy. The boys were Jacob and Ralph. The first woman had ginger red hair and blue eyes while the second one had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Natalie, Jacob, Jessica, Ralph, John, Nash, Robin, Patrick, Emma, Maxie, Spenellie, Cameron, Aiden, Bo, Nora, Matthew. What a plesent suprise." Said Viki.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

Later, Everyone was now all gathered in the livingroom of the mansion, eating and chatting amongst each other about the new year. Well, almost everyone.

While the others were all inside, chatting amongst themselves, Gigi stood outside, looking up at a bright star in the dark sky. It was the only star that could be seen.

Seeing Gigi standing outside, a woman with black hair and brown eyes walked up behind her and embraced her with a hug. This was Sherleen Miller. Gigi's mother and Jason's Grandmother.

"How are you doing?" Asked Sherleen.

"Awful. I'm still thinking about Brody." Said Gigi.

"Jason's father?" Said Sherleen.

"Yeah. You know...this coming up April will be five years since we lost him. But i'm doing my best hanging in there. For me and for Jason." Said Gigi.

"Well, if all those years of living with your father and i didn't teach you to hang tough, nothing will." Said Sherleen.

Gigi turned to face her mother. "That's not the only good thing you and Dad gave me. You guys never blinked an eyes when i asked you if Jason and i could move in with you until i found us a place to live. You not only let us move in, you gave us the house and found a new place of your own. And i'm never gonna forget that. You and Dad are the best parents anyone could ever ask for."

"Can i get that in writting?" Came a voice.

Sherleen and Gigi turned to see a man with blond hair and brown eyes. This was Henry Miller. Sherleen's husband, Gigi's father and Jason Grandfather.

There was then another ring at the door and Viki went and opened both of them, revealing a blond haired guy standing on the other side.

"Happy New Year, Viki." Said the guy.

"Who are you?" Asked Viki.

"It's me. Rex." Said the guy.

"Rex? Rex Bryson? Oh my goodness, i can't believe this! It's really you! Come in, come in!" Said Viki, overjoyed.

Rex entered into the house and Viki closed the doors.

Viki walked into the door way of the livingroom and faced all of the guests. "Hey, everyone, guess who's here."

Rex then appeared at the doorway next to Viki. "Here's Rexy. Happy New Year everyone."

"Rex!" Said Roxy in excitment.

"Hey, Mom." Said Rex.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!" Roxy gasped. "I mean how are you?" She ran up to her adult son. "Oh, honey, did something happen? Why?"

"I came here to see you and to celebrate the new year with everyone. Can i get a hug." Said Rex.

"Oh, my!" Said Roxy as she embraced Rex with a hug, overjoyed to see him. She hadn't seen her son in so many years, and for him to just show up out of the blue was like an answer to prair. "Oh honey, honey, honey, honey! Oh my goodness!" Roxy released her son. "You're the best New Years suprise, EVER! Are you staying?"

"Well, i'm gonna be in town for the next four months." Said Rex.

"Oh, honey!" Said Roxy before hugging her son again. "Oh, i'll take it, i'll take it, i'll take it, my Rexy." She released her son from the hug. "You must be starving. Okay, i'll fix you a plate. Everything is still warm."

"Sounds great. I've left you alone for too long." Said Rex.

"Well, then you can make up for it now. Tell me about Vegas, come on." Said Roxy.

"Um, actually, i haven't been around Vegas that much." Said Rex.

"Really? Just living there?" Said Roxy.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"Okay. Anyone new in your life?" Asked Roxy.

"Well, actually,..."

"You." Said Jason, noticing Rex and cutting him off.

"You." Said Rex.

"You two know each other?" Asked Viki.

"We've met. Isn't that right, buddy?" Said Rex.

"Right. Oh, where are my manners? Name's Jason." Said the boy, offering a handshake.

"Rex. Nice to see you again." Said Rex, shaking Jason's hand.

"Nice meeting you too." Said Rex.

"Excuse me." Said Gigi as she walked up behind Jason. "You two know each other? What's this?"

"Mom, this is Rex. He really helped me out of a jam." Said Jason.

"Mom?" Said Rex in disbelief. "Wait a minute, is he your son?"

"My one and only." Said Gigi.

"You never told me you had a kid." Said Rex.

"You never asked me." Said Gigi.

"Can i ask you a question, Mom? About him. Who is he? How do you know him?" Asked Jason.

"Go on and tell him." Said Rex.

"Rex is the friend that i told you about at the Road House. Remember?" Said Gigi.

"Oh, this is the guy who you were daydreaming about?" Said Jason.

"Jason!" Said Gigi.

"Sorry, it slipped out." Said Jason.

Just then, Stacy appeared at the doorway of the livingroom. "Knock, knock."

Everyone turned to see a young blond haired woman, with blue eyes, standing in the doorway.

"Stacy, you were suppose to wait until i brought you in and introduced you to everyone." Said Rex.

"I'm sorry, but i got tired of waiting." Said Stacy.

"Stacy?" Said Gigi.

"Gigi? What on Earth are you doing here?" Asked Stacy.

"Same reason everyone else is. Celebrating the New Year." Said Gigi.

"How do you two know each other?" Asked Rex.

"We met each other back at the Texas Road House." Said Gigi.

"Oh, i see." Said Rex. "Well, come on in, Stacy. Let me introduce you to everyone."

"Uh, no, that's okay, i don't wanna intrude." Said Stacy.

Rex: "You're not intruding. Please, come on..."

Stacy: "Seriously, i don't think that i should..."

"I wanna introduce my wife!" Said Rex.

"What the what?!" Roxy gasped.

"What? Say that again." Said Stacy.

"I wanna introduce my wife." Said Rex.

"Are you talking about me?" Asked Stacy.

"The one and only." Said Rex.

"Rex, don't do it. This is your conscience." Roxy whispered.

"Shut up, Roxy! This is a tender moment." Said Viki.

Rex walked up to Stacy and knelt down in front of her on one knee. "Stacy...i love you. All my life, growing up as a kid, i've said to myself "when i grow up and meet the right girl, i'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her." Well, this tonight...on this New Year...i'd like for that girl to be you. I guess what i'm really trying to say is...Stacy Michelle White...i love you. Will you marry me?"

"Rex Raptor Bryson..." Stacy began, with tears in her eyes.

"Raptor?" Said everyone.

"I love you, too. And i'd be honored to be your wife." Said Stacy.

Rex stood up and he and Stacy kissed and hugged while everyone cheered and applauded, minus Gigi, who appeared to be truly saddened by this news.

"Way to go, Bryson." Said Bo.

"Yes, Congratulations." Added Nora.

"Thanks." Said Rex.

"So where's the ring?" Asked Nora.

"Oh, sorry, i don't have one yet. I thought i'd wing it." Said Rex.

Everyone laughed.

"But when i do get the ring, it will be the most biggest beautiful rock anyone has ever seen. After all, there's nothing to good for my wife. Right, Stacy?" Said Rex.

"Right, Rex." Added Stacy.

"Oh, i'm so proud of you, Rexy! Gimme a hug!" Roxy hugged Rex from behind while he was hugging Stacy.

"Okay, okay, squashing the groom." Said Rex.

"Oh, sorry." Said Roxy, releasing her son.

"I didn't say i didn't like it." Said Rex.

Roxy then hugged Rex again and everyone busted out laughing.

The trio of three then released each other from the group hug.

"Okay, now that we've gotton all that taken care off, let me introduce you to everyone." Rex turned back to the room full of people. "Everyone...this is my wife...Stacy Michelle White. Stacy...these are my friends and family and the people i grew up around."

"It's really nice to meet all of you." Said Stacy.

"Nice to meet you too, i'm Roxanne Bryson. Rex's mother."

"And i am Natalie Oregen. I'm an old childhood friend of Rex's. And this is my husband, John and our son, Jacob."

"Hi, how's it goin?" Said John.

"What's up?" Said Jacob.

Everyone grinned.

"As you can see, he takes after his father." Said Natalie

"You have a husband and a son?" Asked Rex.

"That's right." Said Natalie. "And this is my sister, Jessica, her husband, Nash, and their son, Ralph."

"And this Bo Colemen, the police Comissioner, and Nora Pink, the Prosecuter." Said Rex.

"Actually, it's Colemen now. Mrs. Nora Colemen." Said Nora.

"Colemen? You guys are married?" Asked Rex.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Said Bo and Nora.

"And this is our 8 year old son, Matthew." Said Nora.

"Son? You have a son too? Man, i really have some catching up to do." Said Rex.

"Please to meet you, Mr. amd Mrs. Bryson." Said Matthew.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Bryson. Rex, did you hear what Matthew said?" Said Stacy, grinning.

"I heard him." Said Rex.

"Hi, Rex. Remember us?" Asked Spenellie with Maxi and their two sons by his side.

"Maxi, Spenellie, and kid who i've never seen before. How are you guys?" Said Rex.

"We're fine. Aren't you going to introduce us to your wife?" Asked Maxie.

"What? Oh, yeah. Right. Uh, Stacy, these are more of my childhood friends, Maxi and Spenellie." Said Rex.

"Hi." Said Stacy.

"Hello." Said Maxi.

"Nice to meet you. And this little guy right here is our son, Cameron." Said Spenellie.

"No way. You guys have a kid too?" Said Rex.

"We sure do. And another one, as well. Right, Aiden?" Said Maxi.

"Right." Said the 8 year old boy known as Aiden.

"Wow. This is unbelievable. I really have some catching up to do. All of my friends are married and have kids, except me. I guess life in this town just moved on without me, huh?" Said Rex.

"I guess." Said Maxie.

"Well, you know, a lot can happen in so many years." Said Spenellie.

"Hey." Said Cameron.

"Hi." Said Aiden.

"Hey, guys." Said Rex.

"Oh, they're so cute, Spenellie. They look just like you." Said Stacy. Not really. Truth be told, neither Cameron nor Aiden favored their father or mother at all. But the 29 year old blond wanted to be nice and lift the parents happy spirits.

"Really? Oh, my good!" Said Spenellie.

"And hi, i'm Robin Quin, and this is my husband, Patrick and our daughter, Emma."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs Bryson." Said Emma.

"Oh, again with the mister and misses." Said Stacy.

"Hello, Emma." Said Rex.

"Hi, Emma." Added Stacy.

"And this is Viki Wattson. She's the Mayor of Paris, Texas." Said Rex.

"You mean 'was' the Mayor of Paris, Texas." Viki corrected.

"What do you mean was?" Asked Rex.

"Tell him." Said Charlie.

"Well...i was going to wait for the right moment to tell all of you before i announced it to the whole town on live T.V., but i think now is as good a time as any. As you all know, i have been Mayor over this town since before most of you were even born. And i am proud to have been able to serve all of you for the past 42 years. But, sadly, like the (2010's), all good things must come to an end. That being said, entering into this third decade of the 21'st century, the (2020's), has given me the chance to start my life all over again, and to spend time with my friends and family. Therefore, as of tomorrow, i will be resigning from office and the position for Mayor will be opened once again for a new person. So with that being said, thank you, everyone. It has been a thrill of serving you. Happy New Year." Said Viki.

All of the people then applauded and cheered for Viki.

"Anyway, i've found this poem that has brought me comfort in the past, and given that today is a day to celebrate, and to share, i...really thought i'd like to share it with all of you." Viki reached into her suit pocket and got out a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and began to read from it: "Is it so small a thing to have enjoyed the sun? Is it so small a thing to have lived light in the spring? Is it so small a thing to have thought? To have done? Is it so small a thing to have a brother...and a son? Is it so small a thing to have played? To have run? Is it so small a thing to have honored a Father? To have spun three dreams for his one. Is it so small a thing to have beaten down bafling foes? Is it so small a thing to have eased someone's woes and lifted someone's woes? Is it so small a thing to have advanced true friends? Is it so small a thing to have made these mends? Is it so small a thing to have brought a family such joy? Is it so small a thing to have been...a boy? Just a boy. I just wanna say that it is no small thing that my late husband, Clint, gave us. And i am very, very greatful for that. And i wanna thank all of you...for being here today...and for celebrating with all of us as we go ferther into this new era together."

Natalie walked over to Viki and hugged her.

Jessica walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what, honey?" Asked Charlie.

"For being my Dad. My real Dad. And i love you." Said Jessica. She said before hugging him again.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **##################################################################################**

 **PARIS, TEXAS TRAIN STATION**

Later that dark and cold and snowy night, a train pulled up at the Paris, Texas train station and came to a stop with a loud hiss.

"All passengers, who are getting off here, we have now arrived at Paris, Texas. Please gather your belongings and exit the train. Thank you for riding the Orient Express." Said a british woman over the P.A.

The door to the passenger train opened and out stepped a woman, carrying two suitcases. She was dressed like she was back in the (1930's). She wore a dress blue skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, stockings that covered her whole legs, a blue long sleeve top, a pair of blue gloves, a blue hat and a blue scarf that was rapped around her neck. She also had blond hair and blue eyes and wore 30's make-up.

The british train men slid a door open, went inside the cart, got inside the black and white car and drove it out of the cart.

While the men were getting her car out of the cart, the woman walked up to the ticket counter, where a woman was standing inside the counter.

"Welcome to Paris, Texas. How may i help you?" Asked the woman.

"Hello. My name is Cruella An GeL, and i'm here to stay in town for a few months." Said the british woman, now knwon as Cruella, before handing the American woman her blue ticket.

The woman examined the ticket. "London, England, huh? So i'm guessing that must mean you're from the United Kingdom."

"Yes." Said Cruella.

"I knew you couldn't be from around here with that british accent of your's. So, what brings you here to the good old U.S.? And how long do you think you'll be staying with us?" Said the ticket lady.

"I'm just here on vacation, celebrating the new year. And as for how long i'm staying here: It's just for a few months. Maybe four." Said Cruella.

"Well, then you picked the right place to spend New Years. Paris, Texas is the best. Our community has some of the best restaurants, ever. There's plenty to see, plenty to do. Well, it's really the people. They're the best." Said the ticket lady.

"I'm sure they are." Said Cruella.

The ticket lady used a device to scan the blue ticket. "Okay, here's your ticket. Welcome to Paris, Texas. Enjoy your stay here with us." Said the woman as she handed Cruella her ticket.

"Thank you, ma'dam. You won't regret it." Said Cruella.

"I better not." Said the woman.

Cruella walked over to her black and white Panther De ViL car, opened the door, and got inside. She placed her suitcases in the front passenger seat, got out her car keys, inserted them into the ignition, turned on her car and the bright headlights, and drove off from the train station and passed an Eiffel Tower, with a red cowboy hat on the top, with a sign on the tower in the shape of the state of Texas that read:

 **Welcome**

 **to**

 **PARIS, TEXAS**

 **##################################################################################**

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**


	4. 104 4: Meet The New Employee

**104 4: MEET THE NEW EMPLOYEE.**

 **January 2nd, (2020)**

The second day of (2020) soon rolled around, and the whole community was covered with white snow from yesterday's out poor. Same was tru for the residences and businesses of Paris, Texas. Including the Paris High School.

Gigi pulled up behind the school bus and stopped.

"See you later." Said Gigi.

"Okay, Mom." Jason opened the passenger door and got out, carrying his backpack.

"Hey." Said Gigi as she dug through her purse. The single 29 year old Mom got out four dollars and handed them to her son. "In case you wanna bye something to snack on."

"Thanks." Said Jason.

"Have a good day." Said Gigi.

"You too." Said Jason. He closed the front passenger door and went inside the school.

Once she was certain her son was inside, Gigi drove off of the school property and headed back to the house to get Moose, Molly and the other dogs before heading off to work at the Texas Road House.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the Texas Road House, a black and white Panther Deville car drove into the parkinglot and went up to the building and stopped. The driver's door, which was on the right side of the car, opened and out stepped Cruella, holding a news paper over her head to cover herself from the falling snow. She closed the door behind her and headed inside the restaurant. Cruella walked through the front door of the Road House and saw a black woman placing some dishes in a trey.

"It sure is coming down out there." Said the black woman in a southern accent.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, the roads are getting dangerous." Said Cruella.

The woman picked up the trey and turned to see the blond haired woman. "Just go on and sit wherever you want. I'll be back as soon as i hand off those ontrays."

"Thank you." Said Cruella.

"Sure. My name's Noelle. Welcome to the Texas Road House. One of the best restaurants in Paris, Texas." Said the black woman before heading off towards the kitchen.

Cruella walked up to a chair and sat down at the counter table.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Cruella sat at the counter table reading the news paper, that she had bought here in town and used as an umbrella, while waiting for someone to serve her.

Noelle walked away from a table where two men were sitting and went behind the counter table and walked up to Cruella. "Sorry for the long wait. We're a little short handed, and some of these lugs just can't quit talking."

"Especially to someone as friendly as you, darling." Said Cruella.

"What will it be, honey?" Asked Noelle.

"Oh, just coffee, please. Decaff." Said Cruella.

Noelle walked over to the counter where the coffee pot and a cup were. "Are you sure i can't tempt you with some Texas Benyas?" She picked up a coffee pot and the cup and walked back over to where Cruella was sitting. "It won first place at the Paris, Texas Bake Off four years in a row. Courtesy of your's truely. Noelle Orin. The african woman placed the cup on the counter in front of her and poored the cofee in the cup.

"Well, i don't see how i can possibley refuse. It's nice to meet you, Noelle, my name's Cruella. Cruella An GeL." Said the blond haired woman, now known as Cruella.

"First time in Paris?" Asked Noelle.

"Yeah. Is it that obvious?" Asked Cruella before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, in a place like this, you're either a regular or about to be a regular. Or lost." Said Noelle before getting a knife to cut the Pecan Pie.

"Well, i centainly know where i fit in." Said Cruella.

"No offense, honey, but when you walked through that door, i thought "she barely where she is." Said Noelle while cutting the pie.

"You couldn't be more right." Said Cruella. "Did you happen to notice anything else?"

"Mm-hm." Said Noelle as she placed one of the powdered Benyas on the small plate and placed it in front of Cruella. "You may be lost, but...you're deffinitly on your way somewhere."

Cruella took off her gloves, picked up the powdered Benya, and ate it. Her blue eye lit up. "Noelle, did you say this had won first place?"

"Yep. Four times." Said Noelle.

"You were right." Said Cruella.

"You want another one?" Asked Noelle.

"No, i couldn't." Said Cruella.

"It's the last one." Said Noelle.

"In that case, i could. Thank you." Said Cruella.

Noelle got another powdered Benya and placed it on a small plate and put it in front of Cruella. "So where were you headed when you ended up here?"

"You know, i really haven't settled on a destination." Said Cruella.

"Are you on a buisiness trip?" Asked Noelle.

"No, i'm just here on Vacation." Said Cruella.

"Oh, i see. Well, you've come to the right place then. Paris, Texas has some of the best places to see and plenty to do." Said Noelle.

"So i've heard." Said Cruella.

"So, are you from here? In the U.S., i mean." Asked Noelle.

"No, actually, i'm from London, England." Said Cruella.

"Oh, you're from the United Kingdom." Said Noelle.

"Yes. Yes, i am." Said Cruella.

"So how did you get from UK to America without even knowin' where you were goin?" Asked Noelle.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Flashback**

 **###########**

 **UK**

 **London, England**

 **January 1'st, (2020)**

Cruella drove her car up to the Orient Express train station, parked her vehicle, got out and walked up to one of the ticket counters, where a woman was standing inside.

"Excuse me." Said Cruella. "I'd like to bye a ticket on the next train out of here, please."

"Where to?" Asked the ticket lady in a british accent.

"It doesn't matter." Said Cruella.

"A two round trip?" Asked the woman.

"No. One way." Said Cruella.

"The next train with an open seat is going to America."Said the ticket lady.

"America, huh?" Said Cruella. "Why not?" The blond haired woman turned away from the ticket lady. "America...here i come."  
 **##################################################################################**

 **End of Flashback**

 **#################**

"Something told me that i needed to get to America. And once i got to America last night, the train stopped here and i got off." Cruella explained.

"If you don't mind my sayin' so," Noelle began. "there are worse places to end up on a cold, snowy day than the Road House of Paris, Texas."

"You know what i think? I think you're right." Said Cruella.

"I've lived here my whole life, and i gotta tell you, life's pretty good here in Paris." Said Noelle.

"You want how much for that ice?" Asked Mo, who was in the kitchen, on his cellphone, talking to someone. "Who on Earth do you think you are? You can freeze a steak and water for 11." He then noticed that Noelle was chatting with a blond haired woman. "Noelle, how about a little less talking and a little more working?"

"That, i asume, would be your boss?" Said Cruella.

"Mo Nub. The one and only. Sorry, Mo!" Said Noelle. "He's not so bad. Just a big old cranky teddy bear."

"Well, maybe he wouldn't be so cranky if he had a staff he could depend on, instead of the kind that stand around, chatting with the customers." Said Mo, who was now standing behind Noelle.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Cruella. "Noelle was actually just explaning the specials to me. You know? And where as when i came in all i really wanted was coffee and pie. But i think now i would really like the try your Bar B Q'd Texas shapped steak."

"You haven't had Texas steak until you've had Texas Catfish." Said Mo. "Noelle, can i see you for a minute?"

"Sure." Said Noelle.

Mo led Noelle over to the end of the counter. "Brenda called. She's not coming in today."

"Again?" Asked Noelle. "I hope everything's alright."

"What's gonna happen when late shift folks come in hungry and i got nobody to cover section two?" Said Mo.

"Well, don't look at me, i've been on my feet since i got here." Said Noelle.

"I can't cook and wait tables too." Said Mo.

As the two chatted amongst each other, Cruella listened in on their conversation while in deep thought about what her Hugarien cousin, Diane had said to her just before she left for the train station.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Flashback**  
 **#############**

 **UK**

 **London, England**

 **De ViL Manor**

"My life is very full, thank you very much." Said Cruella, who stood at the top of the stairs of her house, facing her Hugarien cousin, Diane.

"Oh, is it? My point is...is that you only have one life to live. Your career as a fashion mogul is over. But your life, however, isn't. Not yet. You've had a successful career for 48 years. What's next? What are you going to do with the rest of your life?" Asked Diane.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **End of Flashback**  
 **#################**

"You're just gonna have to find somebody else." Said Noelle.

"Excuse me." Said Cruella.

Mo and Noelle turned to Cruella.

"How about me?" Said Cruella.

"What? As if." Said Mo and Noelle.

"Well, why not me?" Asked Cruella as she got up from her seat. She and Mo walked up to each other.

"Well, for one thing, i've never laid eyes on you before. For another, there's that british accent of your's. What would i want with a foreign waitress?" Said Mo.

"Well, i think you need any waitress you can get." Said Cruella.

"She's got a point, Mo." Said Noelle.

Mo glared at Noelle. "Do you or do you not have tables to bust?"

"See what i mean?" Said Noelle as she walked past Mo and Cruella. "Cranky teddy bear?"

"Mister Nub, You're clearly in a jam, and i have the time..."

"Let me see your hands." Said Mo, cutting Cruella off.

Cruella showed Mo her hands and he examined them.

"These hands don't look like they've done a lick of hard work." Said Mo.

"I am no stranger to hard work, believe me." Said Cruella.

"You have the experience?" Asked Mo.

"Plenty. But not as a waitress." Said Cruella.

"Can a take a table 4 complicated order?" Asked Mo.

"I certainly can if i right it down." Said Cruella.

"Can you take orders from a hansome fella, like me?" Asked Mo.

"I think i can manage that." Said Cruella.

"Alright then." Said Mo. "What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, Cruella."

Mo reached behind the counter table and got out a waitress uniform. "Alright then, Cruella...suit up." He handed Cruella the waitress unform and went back in the kitchen, doing his best not to laugh.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the Road House, Gigi drove into the parkinglot in her 70's Station Wagon, parked the car, and got out. She walked to the back on the vehicle and used her key to unlock the trunk. She opened the trunk. "Come on, you guys. Let's get inside now. And hopefuly Mo won't threaten to fire me...again." Said Gigi as Moose and Molly and the other four dogs exited the vehicle. The black haired woman closed the door to the trunk. "Come on." She and the dogs then headed towards the restaurant up ahead.

"Oh, you guys, Paris, Texas is such a wonderful place to live in." Said Moose to Rex and the others, minus Molly, who was walking beside Gigi. "And best of all, it means that we're miles away from that evil, ugly monster...Cruella De ViL!" Moose froze in his tracks when he saw a black and white car. It looked so familier. It looked exactly like the car that Cruella De ViL had used to chase after him and the other 102 Dalmatians on Devil's Island in (2017). Even though it had been two years since the incident in Mexico, it seemed like it had only happened yesterday for Moose. "Is that what i think...No! No, no, no. No. That can't be Cruella's car."

"Moose, come on." Came the voice of Gigi.

Moose looked and saw Gigi and the other five dogs standing at the entrance of the restaurant. The Dalmatian shook his head. "You're losing it, Moose. Calm down. If i let this get to me again, i'll just end up reverting back to stage one of my recovery and i'll be having the nightmare all over again. But i just wonder...is it possible for her to...Moose, that is the stupidest idea you've ever thought of. I mean what are the odds of Cruella being here in the U.S.? Yeah, right."

"Moose, come on." Said Gigi.

Moose ran up to the gang and they all entered into the Road House.

"Hey." Said Gigi as she and the dogs entered the restaurant.

"Hi, Gigi. Hello, Moose and Molly. Hey, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster." Noelle greeted.

"You're late. You were suppose to be here less than a few minutes ago. One more time and you're out of the job." Said Mo while holding a frying pan with a fish in it.

"Yes, sir." Said Gigi.

"That's it, you're fired." Said Mo.

"For what? For being 10 minutes late?" Asked Gigi.

"Again, and it was 12 minutes." Said Mo.

"Go back to the kitchen, Mo. And take that fish with you. It's smelling up the place." Said Gigi.

"I'm docking your paycheck for those 12 minutes." Said Mo before going back into the kitchen.

"I guess that means you're not fired." Said Noelle. "I've got a customer." She said before walking off.

Cruella then walked out of the bathroom and into the dinningroom, now wearing her waitress uniform. "Ta-da. What do you think, darling?"

"You look just fine." Said Noelle.

"Who's Alice?" Asked Cruella, pointing at the nametag on her waitress uniform.

"Oh, Mo fired her four months ago." Said Noelle.

"Oh. Well, i'll just introduce myself. Is that okay?" Asked Cruella.

"Sure." Said Noelle before handing Cruella a pin and a notepad.

"Okay." Said Cruella.

"Oh! I've gotta tell you one thing. Now don't get rattled. Gigi's station, section 2." Said Noelle.

"Yeah?" Asked Cruella.

"That's where the ruff and tunble types tend to sit. Just show no fear and you'll do great." Said Noelle.

"I'll take your word for it." Said Cruella.

"Hey, there." Said Gigi as she and the dogs walked up to Noelle and the blond haired woman.

"Hello, darling. How are you this fine morning?" Asked the blond haired woman in a british accent.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. Do you work here? Cause i don't think i've seen you around here before. And i know that your name's not Alice, cause you look nothing like her." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, this is Cruella." Said Noelle.

Hearing that name made Moose's eyes widened. "Cruella? Cruella De ViL? The same Cruella who had kidnapped me and 102 other Dalmatian puppies two years ago? That Cruella?" Moos thought to himself.

"She's a new waitress who just started work here today. And she's from UK." Said Noelle.

"Really? UK?" Asked Gigi.

"Yes, darling, London, England UK." Said Cruella.

"Oh, England. Well, that's what i would've guessed with that british accent you have." Said Gigi.

Cruella laughed.

Moose looked at the three women, taking in every single word they exchanged with one another. And in those moments...time seemed to slow down for the adult male Dalmatian, and he began to put two and two together. "Cruella De ViL's from London, England, this lady's from London, England, Cruella's car is black and white, this lady's car is probably that same black and white car i saw outside, Cruella had a british accent, this lady has one too. That can only mean one thing. This lady is Cruella!" He looked at the blond haired woman and examined her face. There was no doubt that this was Cruella. The same Cruella who had kidnapped him and all of London's Dalmatian puppy population in (2017) and smuggled them into Mexico to them all into a spotted fur coat. But something was different about her. And it wasn't just the fact that her once black and white hair was now blond, either. Her whole appearance was different. Her once icey pale blue eyes were now pure blue and full of life, she was smiling happily, she wasn't wearing any amount of fur clothing, she wasn't wearing any gloves with sharp fingernails, she wasn't smoking, and most of all, she didn't smell like black pepper anymore. She smelled like...sugar. Everything about her was different. The way she dressed was different, her attitude was different and her laugh was different as well. She actually seemed rather...nice. Maybe she had seen the light. Maybe those three months in Jail in Mexico and those two years in the Asylum did help her after all. But while Cruella's change of character had suprised the Dalmatian, there was still one only question that remained unanswered:

What was she doing here in the U.S.? And more importantly...why was she here?

Cruella then noticed Moose and the other dogs.

"Oh no! She's looking at us! I hope she doesn't recognize me, Rex and the others." Moose thought to himself.

"And who are these guys?" Asked Cruella.

"Oh, this is my Dog, Molly. She's a Dalmatian." Said Gigi, patting the Dalmatian, with the purple collar, on the head.

"I see that." Said Cruella.

"And the Dalmatian with the red collar is my friends dog, Moose. And the other dogs are her husband's. I'm looking after them while their owners are away." Said Gigi.

"Where are they?" Asked Cruella.

"In Hawaii, celebrating their marrage." Said Gigi.

"Oh, they're on their honeymoon. I see." Said Cruella.

"You got it." Said Gigi.

"Hey, Ladies." Came a voice.

Gigi, Noelle and Cruella and the dogs turned to see Mo through the glassless kitchen window.

"Yeah, Mo?" Asked Gigi.

"How about a little less girl talk and a little more work?" Said Mo.

"Yes, sir." Said Gigi, seluting Mo. She turned back to Cruella and Noelle. "Duty calls."

"I guess." Said Noelle.

All three women went their separet ways and the dogs went with Noelle, who walked over to Mo, who was looking at Cruella.

"I give her one table." Said Mo.

"You're on." Said Noelle.

"I give her three days before she shows her tru colors, like she did two years ago." Moose said to Molly.

"What?" Said Molly.

"You see that lady with the blond hair in the waitress uniform?" Moose asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Asked Molly.

"Well, she's the one i told you about. You know, the lady i told you about who kidnapped me and 102 other Dalmatian puppies two years ago?" Said Moose.

"That's her. But i thought you said she was locked up in an institution." Said Molly.

"Well, if she was, she sure isn't now, that's for sure." Said Moose.

"But i don't understand? How's she doing out in the first place? And more importantly, what is she doing here?" Asked Molly.

"I don't know. But one things for certain: I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on her every time i see her." Said Moose.

Cruella stood at a man's table, holding her pin and notepad. "Hello. My name is Cruella. What can i get you?"

 **(Swirl)**

 **Four Hours Later**

Cruella walked into the kitchen, pushing a cart that had a trey with dirty dishes on it.

"I can't believe it's been four hours." Said Cruella.

"I guess you like it here." Said Mo.

"I guess i do. You never know where life is gonna take you, you know?" Said Cruella.

"What i know is that these orders aren't gonna serve themselves. So how about a little less talking..."

"And a little more working. Yeah. You know, Mo, you need a new line. You're in a rut." Said Cruella before she picked up the two plate and went out of the kitchen. "But i'm not. Not anymore." The blond british woman went to serve the two meals to her customers.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **Four More Hours Later**

Noelle and Gigi were sitting at the counter table, relaxing, and the dogs rested beside the counter, while Cruella was cleaning a table.

"I love it when the morning rush is over." Said Noelle.

"Oh, yeah, me too." Added Gigi.

"So do i." Said Cruella.

"What are you talking about? You haven't worked here as long as we have." Said Gigi.

"I know, but with that morning rush serving, it feels like i've had this job forever." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, the early morning rush will do that to you. Especially if it's your first day on the job. I was 20 years old when i started working here, and let me tell you, my first day felt like i had been working here for years." Said Gigi.

"So how old are you now?" Asked Cruella.

"29." Said Gigi.

"So you've been working here how long?" Asked Cruella.

"Nine years." Said Gigi.

"Nine years. My word. That is just unbelievable. I don't see how you did it." Said Cruella.

"Well, i needed to find some way to support me and my son." Said Gigi.

"Your son? You have a son? At just 29?" Asked Cruella.

"Yeah." Said Gigi.

"What's his name? How old is he?" Asked Cruella.

"His name is Jason and he's 10." Said Gigi.

"Where is he?" Asked Cruella.

"School." Said Gigi.

"Oh, yeah, of course, school. How did i not know that?" Said Cruella.

"You got me." Said Gigi.

All three women laughed.

"So when is he getting out? I'd like to meet him." Said Gigi.

"It's been over eight hours, so he should be getting out any minute now. You'll get the chance to meet him when the bus drops him off here." Said Gigi.

"I can hardly wait. I hope he's as nice as you are." Said Cruella.

"He is, he's just nervous when it comes to being around strangers." Said Gigi.

"Well, hopefuly, he'll grow out of that someday." Said Cruella.

"I hope so." Said Gigi.

"I want you ladies to try tonight's dinner special." Said Mo as he came out of the kitchen with a fork in one hand and the fryingpan in another, containing the fish.

Cruella walked up to Mo and took the fork to taste the fish.

"Oh, have a heart, Mo. I don't like that fancy stuff." Said Noelle.

"Yeah, me neither." Added Gigi.

"This is gonna put this place on the map. It's for folks with taste and refinment, like Cruella here." Said Mo.

"Thank you, Mo." Cruella tasted the fish. "Wow. This is fabulous. That Samon is perfectly cooked. But i think the sauce could maybe use a little more Deshon."

"You know, you could be right." Said Mo.

"How do you know about all of that?" Asked Noelle.

"I like to read cookbooks." Said Cruella.

"That's the first thing you've ever told me about yourself." Said Noelle.

Moose stood up, walked over to Mo, and grabbed the cooked Samon out of the pan with his mouth. "Thank you." He thought to himself.

"Hey!" Said Mo.

Noelle, Gigi and Cruella laughed.

Moose went over to Molly and dropped the Samon in front of her and the two Dalmatians began to devour it.

"See? Even the dogs like it." Said Mo.

"What does that prove? Dogs'll eat anything." Said Gigi.

"So tru." Moose thought to himself.

"Get back to work, you three." Said Mo before going back into the kitchen.

"Well...you heard the man." Said Noelle before she went into the kitchen.

Cruella looked at Gigi.

"What? What?" Asked Gigi.

"Aren't you a little young to be a Mother?" Asked Cruella.

"Yes. Yes, i am." Said Gigi.

"So where is your son's father? Is he at work or did he just not wanna be in the picture?" Asked Cruella.

"He passed away when Jason was only 5." Said Gigi.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that. Forget i said anything." Said Cruella.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm totaly over it. I mean ever since Brody died, it's just been me and Jason for the past four years." Said Gigi

"Gigi," Cruella began. "Do you ever think of trying to get some help to deal with that situation?"

"Yeah." Gigi reached into her pocket and got out a lotery ticket. "And i got it."

"A lotery ticket?" Asked Cruella.

"This one is a winner. I can feel it." Said Gigi.

"Don't you think you should take all the money you've spent on lotery tickets and put it in a savings account? I mean the odds are a lot better." Said Cruella.

"I've been buying these tickets for years. And sombody wins every week. One of these days it's gonna be my turn." Gigi then started scarching the ticket with her fingernail. Once she was finished, she stopped and looked at the ticket.

"Did you win?" Asked Cruella.

"Drat. I thought this was it." Said Gigi. "(Sighs) I've already spent that jackpot about 25 different ways."

"So what did you buy?" Asked Cruella.

"A house so big i had to have a made." Gigi joked. "Can you imagine living in one of those?"

Mo stepped out of the kitchen. "Gigi, get out your lazy ham and serve some customers."

"MO, can you ever say please and thank you?" Asked Gigi.

"Please" get out your lazy ham and wait on some customers. "Thank you." Said Mo before returning to the kitchen.

"I would tell him where to put that fryingpan of his, but i'd never work here again." Said Gigi.

"Well...wealthy people work too, you know." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, but do they do something they like?" Asked Gigi.

"Most of the time, i guess. Yes." Said Cruella.

"You know something else? I wouldn't look down at poor people like a lot of rich people do." Said Gigi.

"Money's not the selution to everything, you know." Said Cruella.

"I'd still like to try being rich." Said Gigi.

"I think that even if you didn't have to worry about money, there'd still be a lot of other stuff that you did have to worry about." Said Cruella.

Noelle walked up to Cruella, carrying a purse and wearing a sweater. "Table six left this for you." She said, handing Cruella a dollar.

"One dollar? That check was over 20 dollars." Said Cruella.

"Last of the big time spenders. I'm out of here." Noelle walked past Cruella and Gigi and headed for the door and exited the building.

"If you need me to lend you some money for pay day i can." Said Gigi.

"No. No, i'm fine. That's incredibly sweet of you though." Said Cruella.

"GIGI MILLER AND MISS AN GEL, HOW ABOUT DOING SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT AND GET THIS FOOD DOWN TO THE CUSTOMERS BEFORE IT'S STONE COLD!" Said Mo as he rung the bell in the glassless window. There were two plates of food on the window counter.

"Why don't you say it a little bit louder, Mo, i don't think they heard you in Lubbock!" Said Gigi.

"I'll take care of it." Cruella walked over to the window and she got both of the plates and took them to the tables of their customers.

Rex then entered into the Road House and sat down at a table.

After serving her other two customers, Cruella noticed Rex and walked over to his table. "Hi there. Welcome to the Texas Road House, my name's Cruella. What can i get you?"

"Hello, Cruella. I'm Rex. It's a nice little place you got here. It still looks the same from when i last saw it."

"You've eaten here before?" Asked Cruella.

"Everyday, as a matter of fact. I grew up here in Paris." Said Rex.

"Oh, so you live here." Said Cruella.

"I use to, but not anymore. I live in Vegas with my soon to be wife. We're just here on vacation, celebrating the new year." Said Rex.

"Oh, what a coincidence. That's why i'm here as well." Said Cruella.

"You don't live here?" Asked Rex.

"No, i'm just here celebrating (2020). My home is back in UK in London, England." Said Cruella.

"I figured you were from there, given your accent." Said Rex.

"So i've been told." Said Cruella. "So what will it be?"

"Just bring me some Brisket smothered with Bar B Q sauce and some Benyas for desert...to go." Said Rex.

"Will do. Happy New Year." Said Cruella.

"Happy New Year to you too." Said Rex.

"Thanks. Enjoy your stay." Said Cruella before walking off.

Gigi walked over to the window and banged her hand on the counter. "MO! Get it into high gear, i've got hungry people out here!"

Mo then placed two plates on the window counter with a pumpkin on each plate.

"Why are you serving the soup in pumpkins?" Asked Gigi.

"It's my trodition for Halloween, thank you very much." Said Mo.

"Halloween? It's not even October! It's January! You know, the first month of the year?" Said Gigi.

"You know, for a single Mother, with no other means of support, other than what i put in your pay packet every friday out of the goodness of my heart..."

"What heart?" Asked Gigi, cutting Mo off.

"You're begging for it, Miller." Said Mo.

"Love it, Mo." Said Gigi sarcastically.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Cruella as she walked up to the kitchen window. "Table 7 wants the Brisket Special and some Benyas for desert to go."

"Who's at table 7?" Asked Mo.

"He says his name is Rex. He just came in." Said Cruella.

"Rex?" Said Gigi and Mo.

"Yes." Said Cruella.

"Rex is here?" Asked Gigi.

"He's sitting right over there." Cruella pointed out.

Gigi looked and saw her childhood friend sitting at a table and waving at her.

"You mean to tell me you got so friendly with the guy that you know his name?" Said Mo.

"He offered it, Mo." Said Cruella.

"Maybe i should have you back here washing dishes." Said Mo.

"HEY, LISTEN TO ME! IF I HADN'T TAKEN SOME TIME TO TALK TO HIM HE WOULD'VE ORDERED WHAT HE WANTED! WHICH IS FRENCH FRIES, A BURGER AND A SLAB OF RIBS SMOTHERED IN BAR B Q SAUCE, INSTEAD OF WHAT HE GOT, WHICH IS THE BRISKET SPECIAL! SO PUT A SOCK IN IT! SHEESH!" Said Cruella before she picked up the plates of pumpkins and carried them to their table.

"I wouldn't mess with her anymore, Mo. I think Cruella could whoop you." Said Gigi.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

 **A Few Minutes Later**

A few minutes later, Gigi came out of the kitchen, carrying a bg, with a to go plate inside. She walked up to Rex's table. "Okay, Bryson, here's your Brisket Special, your Bar B Q sauce, your Benyas and your sprite, just like you like it." Gigi placed the bag on the table in front of him.

"Thanks, Miller." Said Rex.

"Don't thank me, thank Cruella. She's the one who cooked the Brisket and baked the Benyas." Said Gigi.

"Now are these Benyas gonna be as good as the Brisket like i remember them?" Asked Rex.

"They're gonna be better, according to Cruella." Said Gigi.

"Well, be sure to tell Cruella i said thank you." Said Rex.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that." Said Gigi.

Rex got up from the table with his bag of food and headed out the door. But as he did, Sherleen came in, leading Jason by the hand, causing Rex to re-enter the restaurant.

Sherleen walked up to her daughter. "Gigi, i got a phonecall from principle at Paris High School, and..." She showed Jason to Gigi, who had a busted lip and a black eye. "Look what i found."

Moose, Molly and the other four dogs got to their feet and rushed over to where Jason.

"AH!" Jason screamed as he rushed over to the counter table and got in a chair so the dogs wouldn't get to him.

"Mom, could you take the dogs to my house and put them in their room while i talk with Jason?" Asked Gigi.

"Sure. I was heading back out anyway." Said Sherleen. "Come on, you guys, let's go home." Sherleen and all of the dogs went exited the restaurant through the front door.

Seeing that the dogs were now gone, Jason got down from the chair. "Whew, thank goodness they're gone."

Gigi turned to her son. "Jason Miller, have you been fighting?"

"No, ma'am. I just got pounded. It's no big deal." Said Jason.

"It is a big deal. You tell me who gave you that eye and that busted lip and i'll give them a taste of their own medicen. What happened?" Gigi asked.

"Everybody was talking about what they were gonna do for the New Year, (2020)." Said Jason.

"Yeah?" Said Gigi.

"And this 16 year old guy, Jack Karl, he said..." Jason trailed off.

"Go on." Said Gigi.

"He said i should as...as the little coward. I told him to shut up, but then he and his friends ganged up on me." Said Jason.

"First of all...what he said...is not what you are." Said Gigi.

"He said it's because i don't have Dad." Said Jason.

"Your Daddy's dead." Said Gigi.

"I said that." Said Jason.

"He was one of the finest men who ever drew breath. Did you tell Jack that your Daddy was a Colonel in the war, who could beat the daylights out of tens of thousands of men anyday of the week, and he died when you were 5 years old because he was a top secret mission for the government?" Said Gigi.

"I didn't have time." Said Jason.

"He was a hero, Jason. And you are a hero's son. And if Jack Karl says anything to you ever again, i will over to his house and grab his mama by the hair on her head and teach her and her little boy some manners." Said Gigi.

Jason smiled at his Mom. She was always protective of him, even when she didn't need to be. But he liked that about her because it showed him that she really cared.

"Cruella!" Said Gigi.

Cruella came out of the kitchen and walked up to Gigi. "Yes, darling, what is it?"

"Could you get some ice and rap it in a towel for my son so he can put it on his eye and mouth?" Asked Gigi.

"Sure thing, where is he?" Said Cruella.

"He's right here." Said Gigi, showing Cruella her son. "This is my one and only son, Jason Miller. He's 10 years old. Jason, this is Cruella An GeL. She just started work here today."

"Nice to meet you, darling." Said Cruella, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Jason, shaking Cruella's hand. "Are you from UK?"

"Why, yes, i am. How did you know?" Asked Cruella.

"The accent." Said Jason.

"Oh, of course. Why didn't i think of that. Well, anyway, wait right here and i'll be right back with a towel of ice for that eye." Said Cruella.

"I thought so, you're babysitting. Who's taking care of the customers?" Said Mo as he came out of the kitchen.

"Cruella and i are handling it, Mo." Said Gigi.

"Mo! For pete sake! A boy's been hurt!" Said Cruella.

"Alright! Alright!" Said Mo before returning to the kitchen.

"Sheesh, does that man ever come out of the kitchen in a good mood?" Asked Cruella.

"He could win a million dollars at the Paris, Texas bake off and that still wouldn't happen." Said Gigi.

Cruella then headed inside the kitchen to get a towel and some ice for Jason.

Rex walked up to Jason, who was now sitting at the counter table, looking down at the floor. "Hey, kid...can i look?"

Jason turned and looked up at Rex, revealing his black eye.

"Ooooh. You know, i couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Can i give you a little piece of advise?" Said Rex.

"Sure." Said Jason.

"When this, uh, Jack Karl guy tries to hit you again, just put your arms in front of your face and block the punch. And then, when he's trying to hit you, you do your best to try to kick his legs out from under him, and when he goes down, you take off." Said Rex.

"You mean run?" Said Jason.

"Absolutely. Unless you think you can outfight them all." Said Rex.

"Been there, done that." Said Jason.

Rex and Jason shared a laugh together.

"Okay, so, put your arms up to block the punches. Kick him down by hitting his legs, and then run. Got it." Said Jason.

"You got it." Said Rex.

"Thanks, mister." Said Jason.

"That's really nice of you to help him out." Said Gigi.

"Well, i can't help myself, i'm a nice guy. Especially when it comes to kids." Said Rex.

Cruella came out of the kitchen, carrying a towel that had ice rapped in it, and walked up to Jason. "Here, darling. Put this on that eye, it'll help keep the swelling down."

"Thanks, miss An GeL." Said Jason as he took the towel of ice from Cruella and placed it on his bruised eye.

Mo then came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of fries and a burger, and a Coca Cola soda, and walked over to the counter table where Jason was sitting and placed the plate and the soda in front of the boy. "I, uh...made this up by mistake. Be a shame to waste it."

"Thanks." Said Jason.

Mo then headed back inside the kitchen.

Gigi walked over to her son and examined the plate of food. "Pickles, ketchup, and french fries and a Coca Cola soda, just the way you like it. Mistake, yeah, right."

Rex looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was now 4:00 o'clock. "Oh, look at the time. I better be heading back to the motel before Stacy gets worried."

"You're staying in a hotel with your fiance?" Asked Gigi.

"That's right. El Rancho Motel. Nothing but the best for my future wife." Said Rex.

"Well then, i hope the two of you live, as they say in fairy tails, happily ever after." Said Gigi.

"That's the plan." Said Rex.

"Parton me, darling, but did you say you that you and your fiance were staying in a Motel?" Said Cruella.

"Yes. Yes, i did. Why?" Said Rex.

"Oh, no reason. It's just that when i arrived into Paris last night, drove all over town, looking for a place to stay. And finally, after a long hour drive, i decided to just park at a truckstop and sleep in my car." Said Cruella.

"Are you saying you're homeless?" Asked Rex.

"Pretty much, yeah. And since you're staying at a Motel with your fiance, i figured that..."

"You would ask me to direct you to the El Rancho Motel." Said Rex, cutting Cruella off.

"Well...yes. Will you?" Said Cruella.

"Well, i..."

"Oh, you don't have to stay at a Motel." Said Gigi.

"I don't?" Said Cruella, turning to Gigi.

"No. And you don't have to spend another night in your car either. You can come stay with me and my son, until you can find a place of your own. How does that sound?" Said Gigi.

"Really?" Asked Cruella.

"Really." Said Gigi.

"Why, thank you, Gigi. I really appreciate that. But why would you wanna help me?" Asked Cruella.

"Because it's the right thing to do. You have no place to go and you're not sure what your next move is. Believe me, i know what that's like. When Jason's father died, we lost our house, and then we didn't have enough money to stay in a Motel anymore. We had to sleep in our car. But lucky us, that whole thing blowed over when my parents gave us their house and moved into a new one. My parents were there for me when i needed their help. And i guess what i'm trying to say is...Cruella, i would really like to help you, if you'll let me." Said Gigi.

"Really?" Asked Cruella.

"Yes. So how about it? Will you come stay with me and my son?" Asked Gigi.

"Well...i don't know. Okay. But just until i find a place of my own for the next three months. Afterwards, i'm gone. Got it?" Said Cruella.

"Yeah, i got it." Said Gigi.

"Then i guess it's done then." Said Cruella.

"I guess so. Looks like you're staying with Gigi." Said Rex.

"Looks like it." Said Cruella.

"Well, now that that's all said and done, i better get back to the Motel. Stacy get's nutty when you make her wait." Rex joked.

As if on cue, Stacy entered through the front door of the Texas Road House. "Rex?"

Rex turned to see his fiance. "Stacy?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Stacy.

"What do mean what i'm doing here? What are you doing here? How do you know where i was?" Asked Rex.

"I didn't. I just came to grab a bite to eat, is all." Said Stacy. She then noticed Gigi and her son. "Hey, Gigi. Hi, Jason."

"Hi." Said Jason.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Gigi added.

"Pretty good, i guess. Our first night here in Paris, Texas was the bomb. Especially at the El Rancho Motel." Said Stacy. She then saw a bag that Rex was holding in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, these are Briskets, Bar B Q sauce and Benya deserts." Said Rex.

"Oh, great. Now i don't have to order anything. We can just split this together." Said Stacy.

"My thoughts exactly." Added Rex.

"Be sure to let me know what you think of the food. Especially the Benyas." Said Cruella.

"And you are?" Asked Stacy.

"Cruella. Cruella An GeL. I came here last night on a train from UK London, England last night, and recently started working here today. And i'm the one who cooked the Brisket and baked the Benyas."

"It's nice to meet you, miss An GeL. I'm Stacy Michelle White, and this is Rex, my fiance."

"Yeah, we've met." Said Cruella.

"We really should get going before the food gets cold. We'll let you know how it tastes, miss An GeL. It was nice meeting you." Said Stacy before she and Rex headed out the door.

"Same here." Said Cruella.

"Bye." Said Gigi and Jason.

Cruella turned to Gigi and Jason. "Well, they seem like the perfect couple."

"Yeah...perfect." Said Gigi.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

That night, at the Miller residence, both Gigi's car and her parents car were parked outside the house while they were inside. Inside the home, in the dinningroom, the Miller family sat at the table, eating supper.

"Oh, man. Mom, it's so good to be getting some good home cooking again." Said Jason.

"Well, good." Said Gigi.

"Those grilled cheeses and other foods that they serve at the cafeteria were about to scratch my throat up." Said Jason.

"Well, it was nice of you to invite us over for supper, Gigi." Said Sherleen.

"Thanks." Said Gigi.

"Now what's the catch?" Asked Henry.

"What? There's no catch." Said Gigi.

"Come on, Gigi, i know when you're up to something. I haven't seen you go this over board with cooking since that time when you were 16 years old and wanted a cellphone. Now what is it that you want?" Said Henry.

"Well, we have somebody coming over. There was this new waitress at the Texas Road House, and she didn't have no money and nowhere to go. So i told her she could stay here." Said Gigi.

"WHAT?!" Said Sherleen and Henry.

"Suprise." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, this is ridiculous. I don't understand..."

"Look, look." Said Gigi, cutting Henry off.

"How could you just invite someone into this house without consolting us first?" Said Sherleen

"Look! Hey, hey, look! Cruella's only gonna be here until she finds a place of her own to stay for the next three months." Said Gigi.

"Well, i still don't like it, Gigi. You don't know anything about this woman, other than the fact that she just started working at the Texas Road House." Said Sherleen.

"She has nowhere else to go, Mom." Said Gigi.

"How do you know you can even trust her?" Asked Henry.

"Like i said, it's only until she finds a place of her own for the next three months. Plus, i already told her that she could move in with us." Said Gigi.

"You did what?" Sherleen said. "I had too, Mom."

"You told some stranger that they could stay here without talking with us first?" Said Sherleen.

"She was gonna have to sleep in her car again if i didn't invite her to stay with me." Said Gigi.

"You shouldn't have told her she could stay here." Said Sherleen.

"You'r mother's right, you know better. Besides, you don't even know anything about her other than what she's told you." Added Henry.

"I know she is homeless with no place to go and needs a place where she can rest her head. Please, guys. Pleeeeeeease." Said Gigi.

"(Sighs) Alright, fine, she can stay. But just until she finds a place of her own. After that, she's gone. Got it?" Said Henry.

"Oh, thank you, Mom and Dad." Said Gigi.

"You're welcome. But just remember, Gigi...when a person is generous to a psychopath, the only thing they can expect is trouble. Think about it." Said Henry.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be her now!" Said Gigi in excitment before getting up from the table and walking out of the dinningroom.

"Looks like she thought about it." Said Sherleen before she, Henry and Jason stood up and followed after Gigi.

Gigi went to the front door and opened it, revealing Cruella standing on the other side, carrying her bags.

"Hey, everybody. Hey, Gigi." Said Cruella.

"Cruella. It's you." Said Gigi.

"Of course it is, darling. You invited me, remember?" Said Cruella.

"Yes. Yes, i do. Well, don't just stand out there and freeze to death, come on inside and make yourself at home." Said Gigi.

"Thank you." Cruella walked into the house and Gigi closed the door.

"Nice place you got here." Said Cruella as she looked around the old house. Clearly it had been built back in the (1970's) from the looks of it.

"Thanks. It was my parents' house before they moved out and got another place of their own." Said Gigi. Sherleen, Henry and Jason then stepped into the livingroom. "Oh, speaking of my parents, there they are now. Come on, i'll introduce you." The single Mom led the blond haired british woman over to her parents. "Cruella, these are my parents, Sherleen and Henry Miller. Mom, Dad, this is Cruella An GeL. She's the new waitress at the Texas Road House."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Cruella, offering a handshake.

"We've gotta go. Come on, Sherleen." Said Henry. He and his wife left out of the house and Cruella let her arm down.

"Not too very friendly, are they?" Asked Cruella.

"Don't worry, that's how my parents treat strangers. No matter how nice they are." Said Gigi.

"If this is how they treat strangers who are nice, i'd hate to see how they treat strangers who are mean." Said Cruella.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Said Gigi. "Come on, i'll show you to your room where you'll be staying. Jason, go get dressed for bed while i show miss An GeL to her room."

Jason ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Okay then...shall we?" Gigi asked.

"We shall." Said Cruella.

Gigi led Cruella ferther into the house to show her where her room was.

 **(SWIRL)**

Gigi opened a door and turned on a light, revealing a bedroom. She and Cruella entered into the room.

"This is the guestroom of the house. This is where you'll be staying until you can find a place of your own. You think you can handle it?" Said Gigi.

"I might be able to work something out." Said Cruella.

"Good. Now, then, go ahead and unpack, make yourself at home. And if you need anything, i'm right up stairs if you need me, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Alright." Said Cruella.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Cruella.

Gigi exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Cruella looked around at the room.  
 ****************************************************

Gigi walked away from the door and into the livingroom where she saw Jason, dressed in a white sleevless muscle shirt and a pair of white PJ bottoms.

"Jason, honey, why aren't you in bed?" Asked Gigi.

"I've been waiting for you to come up stairs to say good night." Said Jason as he walked up to his Mother.

"I know, i'm sorry. I just got Cruella settled in the guestroom." Said Gigi.

"Too bad he's getting married, huh?" Said Jason.

"Who?" Asked Gigi.

"Rex." Said Jason.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Gigi.

"I'm not a little kid, Mom. I know you miss Dad. And...i don't like seeing you so sad." Said Jason.

"Don't worry about me. You're all i need." Said Gigi before hugging Jason. What was he even talking about? She wasn't sad over the loss of his father anymore. If anything, she was over it. Just like she was over Rex, right? He was getting married soon and was about to start a new life with the woman that he loves. If he had moved on, so should she, right?

Right?

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**


	5. 104 5: Good Neighbor Cruella

**104 5: Good Neighbor Cruella.**

 **January 3rd, (2020)**

The first two days of (2020) had come and gone, and it was now day 3 of the first month of the year. That same morning, at the Miller resedince, Moose and Molly and the other four dogs were asleep on the floor inside another room.

Moose then caught the scent of something and opened his eyes. "Huh? Hey, what's that smell?" The adult Dalmatian stood up and went over to the door and smelled the scent coming from underneath it. "Smells like it's coming from the other side. That can only mean one thing: Gigi's up, cooking breakfast. I'm not gonna miss this." The dog grabbed the doornob with his mouth and opened the door. He exited the room and went into the kitchen and saw the back of a blond haired woman standing at the stove, cooking, wearing a baby blue Vintage Dress from the (1940's) , with a 40's hairstyle, and baby blue high heel shoes. "Whoa. Did Gigi get a new wardrobe overnight? What is this?" Moose thought to himself. The dog then, braked, startling the blond haired woman as she turned to face the Dalmatian.

"Why, goodmorning, darling. How are you this plesent morning?" The blond woman asked in a british accent.

"AHH!" Moose screamed in his head as his ears stood up. "Wait a minute, you're not Gigi! You're Cruella!" He thought. The adult Dalmatian ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" Said Cruella, trying to call the Dalmatian back into the kitchen. Unfortunantly, it was to no avail. "Hm. I wonder what's the matter with him?"  
 **##################################################################################**

Moose ran back in the room where the dogs were and closed the door with his mouth. He rushed over to where Molly and the other dogs were sleeping. "You guys! You guys! You guys, wake up!"

Molly and the other dogs opened their eyes.

"Oh, hi, Moose. How are you this plesent morning?" Molly asked.

"Please don't say plesent around me. Not after who i just saw in the kitchen." Said Moose.

"Who did you see? Was it Gigi and Jason?" Asked Molly.

"Believe me, i wish it were. Otherwise i wouldn't be scared out of my mind right now." Said Moose.

"Scared out of your mind? What are you scared of? Did you have another nightmare about that Cruella woman?" Asked Molly.

"Worse. I'm living one. Or should i say we're living one." Said Moose.

"What?" Asked Molly.

"I just woke up this morning being greeted by the smell of breakfast. So decided to go into the kitchen and see if i could sneak me some bakon without Gigi noticing. But when i got into the kitchen, instead of finding Gigi cooking at the stove, what did i find? Cruella De ViL!" Said Moose.

"Cruella De ViL is here?" Asked Molly.

"In the flesh, if she has any." Said Moose.

"But what's she doing here in our home in the first place?" Asked Molly.

"Beats me, she probably spent the night here last night." Said Moose.

"Do you think she broke in?" Asked Molly.

"Doubt it. It's more likely that Gigi invited her to stay here with us." Said Moose.

"That would explain why she's up cooking breakfast. No burgler would break into someone's house and cook. The residence would hear and smell the food cooking. It's makes sense that Gigi invited her to live here with us." Said Molly.

Moose then bit himself really heart on his right paw. "AW!"

"What did you do that for?" Asked Molly.

"To see if weather or not this is a dream." Said Moose. "Nope, still awake. Oh! My heart! I can't take it!" Said Moose.

"Now what's the matter?" Asked Molly.

"I can't take it! Cruella's living in this house! Oh!" Moose then looked up at the sealing. "You hear that, Mom? I'm comin' to join ya, Mommy! I know i'm coming this time 'cause i can see my tombstone. Moose the Dalmatian lies here. Died from an overdose of evil." The adult Dalmatian then passed out on the floor.

"Moose!" Molly and Rex and the others ran over to where Moose was. "Moose? Honey? You alright? Moose! Moose!" She said as she shook the unconscious Dalmatian with her paws.  
 **##################################################################################**

Cruella was now back to cooking breakfast for Gigi and Jason. After all, it was the least she could do for them after they invited her to stay with them until she found a place of her own.

"Mom? Mom is that you down stairs in the kitchen? I smell breakfast cooking." Came the voice of Jason.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Said Cruella. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up." She said as Jason entered into the kitchen.

"Where's Mom?" Asked Jason.

"She's still in bed, and the dogs are still asleep in their room, so it's just you and me, kiddo." Said Cruella.

"What's for breakfast?" Asked Jason.

"Oh, wait until you see what i made. I just know you're gonna love it." Said Cruella.

"What did you make?" Asked Jason.

Cruella turned around and faced Jason. "Happy New Year, darling."

"Happy New Year? But New Years was the other day. You missed it." Said Jason.

"Live a little, darling. New Years only comes once a year. And besides, New Years isn't over, we're only in the third day of (2020)." Said Cruella.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. After all, we're still in the January, the first month of this year. So technically, it's still New Years Day." Said Jason.

"Right. Now let's eat before the food gets cold." Said Cruella.

"I'll help you set the table." Said Jason.

"Ooh, how nice of you." Said Cruella.

 **(Swirl)**

"Okay, these are the last two dishes." Said Cruella as she and Jason carried the last two silver serving platters, with lids, into the dinningroom. They walked up to the table and placed the dishes on the table where all of the other silver platters, with silver lids, were. Along with three empty glasses and a picture of orange juice, as well as knives, spoons, forks, ketchup, grape jelly, and sirup. "Okay, that's it. Oh, i almost forgot."

"What?" Asked Jason.

"Wait here, i'll be right back." Said Cruella before heading back into the kitchen. "Here we are. Almost forgot your New Year pancakes." She said as she re-entered the dinningroom, carrying a silver serving platter, with a silver lid on it. She walked up to the table and placed it down on the table. She pulled out a chair for Jason.

Jason sat down in the chair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And thank you for helping me bring all of the food in here, as well, darling. You're such a sweet young boy." Said Cruella as she tide a napkin around the boy's neck.

"Thanks, miss An GeL. So, uh...what did you cook?" Said Jason.

"It's a suprise." Said Cruella.

"I like suprises." Said Jason.

"Good, then close your eyes." Said Cruella.

Jason did as he was told and closed his brown eyes. "Consider them closed."

"Ta-da!" Said Cruella before removing the silver lid, revealing a plate on the silver platter with four pancakes stacked on top of each other, with a white lit candle, in the shape of the number (2020), on top of them. "Open your eyes."

Jason opened his eyes and saw the pancakes and the lit (2020) candle on top of them. "Wow! New Years pancakes! Cool!"

"You didn't think i would forget New Years, did you?" Said Cruella.

"No, but, my Mom and i have already celebrated New Years." Said Jason.

"That doesn't mean you and i can't celebrate." Said Cruella.

"So do i still have to go to school?" Asked Jason.

"I said we would celebrate, not make it a national holiday. I already got up at 6:00 o'clock so i could make you and your mother breakfast." Said Cruella.

"Thanks for the New Years Breakfast." Said Jason.

"You're very welcome, darling. Alright, now make a wish, and blow out the candle before the pancakes are covered in wax." Said Cruella before sitting down at the table next to the boy.

Jason then blew out the (2020) candle with one breath. "And don't ask what i wished for."

"Me? I know the rules. If you tell what you wish for it won't come true." Said Cruella.

"Yeah. But..." Jason trailed off.

"What?" Asked Cruella.

"It doesn't really matter. It's the same thing i wish for every year of my birthday and i know it can never come true." Said Jason.

"Well...you wanna tell me what it is then...since...it doesn't matter?" Cruella asked.

"Only if you don't tell my Mom or anyone else." Said Jason.

"It's just between us, i promise." Said Cruella.

"Fine. The only thing i ever wish for...is for my Dad to be with me and my Mom again." Said Jason.

"You miss him, don't you?" Asked Cruella.

"Yeah. Everyday. Will it ever go away?" Said Jason.

"Will what go away?" Asked Cruella.

"The pain of losing my Dad." Said Jason.

"You know...i wish i could tell you that i have all the answers, darling. But i don't. I don't know who my parents are. I don't even know who i am." Said Cruella.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jason.

"...I have amnesia." Cruella confessed.

"You have amnesia?" Jason asked.

Cruella: "Yes, darling. It's an illness where a person..."

"I know what it is. It's when a person can't remember who they or their loved ones are." Said Jason.

"Look at you, you're so smart." Said Cruella.

Jason smiled. "How did you get it? Your amnesia, i mean."

"Well...i don't have all the details, darling. So if it's alright with you, i'd rather not discuss it." Said Cruella.

"Okay. I understand." Said Jason.

"Thank you, darling." Said Cruella before standing up. "Now then, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"What did you make?" Asked Jason.

"I made..." Cruella grabbed one of the silver lids and lifted it, revealing four powdered funnelcakes stacked on top of each other. "Funnelcakes."

"Wow, funnelcakes." Said Jason.

"I hope there's enough for you and your Mother." Said Cruella.

"Are you kidding, there's plenty. I love eating these when my Mom and i go to the carnival." Said Jason.

"Well, if you like that, you're gonna love this." Cruella said. She grabbed two other silver lids and lifted them, revealing four stacks of Waffles on one plate and scrambled eggs on another.

"Waffles and scrambled eggs?" Asked Jason.

"Those only took a few minutes to make. Alright, we just have a few more." Said Cruella. The british woman removed two more silver lids, revealing glazed ham, bakon and saucage on one plate and toast and bagles on another.

"Cool! Glazed ham, bakon and saucage! My favorit!" Said Jason.

"I'm glad. And now for the last dish." Said Cruella. She lifted the last dish, revealing scrambled hashbrowns.

"Scrambled hashbrowns? Awesome!" Said Jason.

"Nothing but the best." Said Cruella.

"I don't get it. If you have amnesia, then how did you do all of this?" Asked Jason.

"I used an cookbook i found in the guestroom while i was unpacking last night." Said Cruella.

"Do you still have it?" Asked Jason.

"I sure do. It's on the counter in the kitchen." Said Cruella.

"Thank goodness. My Mom's been looking everywhere for that cookbook. Boy, is she gonna be suprised when she wakes up and finds it." Said Jason.

"I think she'll be even more suprised when she wakes up and sees all of this food i cooked for you and her. Speaking of witch, let's dig in before the food gets cold." Said Cruella.

"Right. Thanks, miss An GeL." Said Jason before removing the (2020) candle.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Said Cruella.

"Oh, my gosh." Came a voice from behind.

Cruella and Jason turned to see Gigi now standing in the dinningroom.

"Good morning, Mom." Said Jason before grabbing a bottle of sirup and pooring some on his pancakes.

"Hello, darling. How are you this morning?" Cruella asked.

"Okay, i guess. Where did all this food come from?" Asked Gigi.

"Miss An GeL cooked for us while we were asleep." Said Jason before he started eating his pancakes with a fork.

"You? You did all of this? Why?" Asked Gigi.

"Well, it was the least i could do, darling, after you invited me here to stay with you and your son until i could find a place of my own. And they say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so i could up a big breakfast buffet for you." Said Cruella.

"And on your own two? Oh, Cruella, you didn't have to do that for us. But thank you." Said Gigi.

"You're welcome." Said Cruella.

"How did you do all of this?" Asked Gigi.

"Simple, darling. I came across your old cookbook in the guestroom while i was unpacking my things. It's lying in there on the kitchen counter right now." Said Cruella.

"(Gasps) Oh my gosh, thank you. Thank you so much. I've been looking for that cookbook since the last time i cooked with it." Said Gigi.

"Well, thanks to me, you won't have to look any longer. Now come on, let's eat before the food gets cold." Said Cruella.

"Right." Said Gigi before sitting down at the table, follow by Cruella. "Jason, do you wanna bless the food?"

"I think we should let miss An GeL do it. After all, she did make all of this." Said Jason.

"Good point. Cruella, would you like to bless the food?" Said Gigi.

"Sure, no problem, darling. But first let us all join hands and close our eyes." Said Cruella.

"Okay." Said Gigi. She and Jason joined hands with Cruella.

"Now let's close our eyes." Said Cruella before closing her eyes, follow by Gigi and Jason.

"Okay, they're closed." Said Gigi.

Cruella: "Dear Lord...we thank you for this food and your many blessings. We thank you for waking us all up this morning and allowing us to see yet another day and another year. We thank you, Lord, for the roof over our heads and cloths on our backs. And we ask that you would bless this food that we have before us. We ask that you would let it be used for the nourishment of our bodies. Take out any defenses that are in. And we ask that you would bless those that have not and those that have. Amen."

"Amen." Said Gigi and Jason.

The three then opened their eyes and released each others hands.

"Now we eat?" Asked Jason.

Cruella got a red paper towel and placed it in her lap. "Now we eat."

Gigi and Jason began to eat the breakfast that Cruella had cooked for them and Cruella joined in.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**


	6. 104 6: A Stroll Down Memory Lane

**104 6: A STROLL DOWN MEMORY LANE**

After dropping Jason off at school for Gigi, Cruella had headed off to work at the Texas Road House. She drove into the parkinglot, pulled up to the building, and got out and went inside the restaurant. When she got inside, she saw Gigi and Noelle sitting at the counter table. Gigi was checking her make-up in a compowder and Moose and Molly and the other dogs were all lying down on the floor at the table counter.

"Good morning, Noelle. Hi, Gigi." Said Cruella.

Gigi and Noelle turned to face Cruella.

"Good morning, Cruella." Said Noelle.

"Thanks for dropping Jason off at school for me so i wouldn't be late for work." Said Gigi.

"You're welcome. I hope Mo wasn't too upset about me being a few minutes late." Said Cruella.

"He couldn't be even if he wanted to." Said Gigi.

"Why is that?" Asked Cruella.

"Mo isn't here yet." Said Noelle.

"Which makes the morning even better." Said Gigi in a happy tone.

"Well, somebody's in a real good mood this morning." Said Cruella.

"What does that mean?" Asked Gigi.

"Must be cause she ran into her old childhood fling again yesterday here at the Texas Road House. Ah, young love. Very romantic." Said Noelle.

"What did you tell her?" Gigi asked Cruella.

"I didn't tell her anything. But tell me, darling. How is it that you know this Rex character? If you don't mind my asking." Said Cruella.

"Well...it all started a long time ago." Said Gigi.

"Wait, do you really have to go back that far?" Cruella asked.

"Do you wanna know how Rex and i met?" Asked Gigi.

"Yes. Yes." Said Cruella.

"Then it all started a 'LONG' time ago. It was January 2'd, (1996). I was only 5 years old at the time and was just starting school on my first day of kindergaurden at Paris High. Due to the fact that i was new, the teacher had all the first graders come up to me and introduce themselves. The last kid to come up to me was Rex, who 6 years old at that time."

"Annnnd?" Asked Noelle.

"And he said hi to me and i said hi back. He introduced himself to me and i introduced myself to him." Said Gigi

"And after that?" Asked Cruella.

"And after that we went to our seats and class got started. I sat right next to him on my first day." Said Gigi.

"Awwwwww." Said Noelle and Cruella.

"That's so romantic." Said Noelle.

"No, no, it wasn't like that. The teacher told me to sit anywhere i liked, i picked my spot and Rex just so happened to have that very same chair that was next to mine. That's all." Said Gigi.

"And then what?" Asked Cruella.

"And then nothing. You two think something happened between Rex and me?" Asked Gigi.

"Somebody's gonna have to go to the bank and get some quorters. We're low on the register." Said Mo as he came in through the front door and headed into the kitchen.

"You might wanna get some extra ones, Mo. The food doesn't pay for itself when it comes to romance." Said Cruella.

"What, is he in on it too?" Asked Gigi.

"He sure is. So you might as well just tell us everything, darling." Said Cruella.

"Nothing happened. You two think something romantic happened between us? For pete sake i had just met the boy. Plus it was first grade, and we were only 5 and 6 years old at the time." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i've only worked here for a day, and i have never seen anyone wait as long as he did for his food. And, according to Noelle, this is his second time coming here to ear dinner. Which is exactly where you work. A coincidence? I don't think so." Said Cruella.

"That is so sweet." Said Noelle.

"Sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Or should i say "the repeat of a beautiful friendship?" Said Mo from the kitchen.

Cruella and Noelle laughed.

"Okay, here's what happened. Rex just so happened to..."

"Listen to how she says the name "Rex." Said Cruella, cutting Gigi off.

"Stop it!" Said Gigi.

"Why are you getting so ouchy? I'd be puring like a kitten. Do you know how slim the chances are of two childhood sweethearts encountering each other again in a world this big?" Said Noelle.

"How?" Asked Gigi.

"Zero." Said Noelle.

"Okay." Gigi began. "All i did was sit right next to Rex during that first session of class to see if weather or not he was friendly."

"And was he?" Asked Noelle.

"Yeah, he was. So the teacher announced snack break, we went to the cafeteria, i sat beside Rex, we had our snacks, and then went back to class. 'WITH' the rest of the kids." Said Gigi.

"So you and Rex had your first date at school, right?" Said Mo from the kitchen.

"No, we didn't." Said Gigi. "Listen to me, he's engaged to marry Stacy. And if you guys keep this up, he's not gonna wanna come here and you're gonna lose a lot of business."

As Cruella and Noelle laughed, Rex and Stacy entered in through the front door, with Roxy, Natalie, Jessica, Viki and Charlie.

Gigi, Noelle and Cruella turned to see Rex and Stacy.

"Hi." Said Rex.

"Hello." Said Stacy. She then noticed Cruella and Noelle laughing. "What's so funny."

"Oh, nothing. We were just having a little girl talk, is all." Said Gigi.

"Good morning, everyone." Said Cruella.

"Oh, thank you." Said Stacy.

"Good morning, Cruella. I hope you don't mind, but i brought my whole family with me here to have dinner together with Rex and Stacy." Said Viki.

"I invited them to have dinner with me and Stacy so they could get to know her. I hope that's okay." Said Rex.

"Of course it's okay. It's always a plessure to have a customer who brings in more customers, it'n it ladies?" Said Mo from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir." Said Noelle.

"Yeah, you should've heard Rex in the car, bragging about me on the way here. "See this beautiful girl? This is my wife." Said Stacy.

"And you have every reason to be proud, Rex." Said Roxy.

Just then, Jason came through the front door, brushing the snow off of himself. "Boy, is it cold out there."

A barking Molly got to her feet and rushed over to Jason, who quickly ran over to the table counter and got in a chair.

"Noelle, could you take Molly and the other dogs out to my car, please?" Asked Gigi before handing Noelle her car keys.

"Sure." Said Noelle. "Come on, you guys."

Moose, Molly, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster all followed Noelle outside the building.

"Okay, sweety, they're gone now. You can come down." Said Gigi.

"(Sighs) Thank goodness." Said Jason before getting out of the chair.

Gigi noticed Rex looking at her and Jason. "Oh, i'm sorry. I appologize for the scene you just saw, but the truth is my son is completely afraid of dogs."

"How could he be afraid of dogs? Dogs are like man's best friend." Said Rex.

"That's what i said." Said Gigi.

"Excuse me. Who are these people?" Said Cruella.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? Cruella, this is Rex's mom, Roxy. Viki, her husband, Charlie, and her two daughters, Natalie and Jessica. Everyone, this is Cruella An GeL. She's new. She just started working here yesterday. And she's from UK London, England." Said Gigi.

"Why, hello there. Nice to meet you." Said Viki.

"It's nice to meet you too, darling." Said Cruella.

"Hey, Rex." Said Jason. The 10 year old walked over to Rex and they high-fived each other. "That was so cool how you taught me how to fight yesterday."

"Yeah, he talked about it last night when i tucked him in. We had a good laugh." Said Gigi. "Jason, what are you doing here this early in the day time? School doesn't get out until 4:00 o'clock."

"They let us out early, due to the snow." Said Jason.

"And why didn't you just call and tell me that?" Asked Gigi.

"I wanted to suprise you." Said Jason.

"Well, i'm suprised." Said Gigi.

Noelle re-entered the restaurant. "Okay, Gigi, the dogs are locked safely in the trunk of your car. Here are your keys back." She handed Gigi her car keys.

"Thank you, Noelle." Said Gigi.

"Hey, Gigi, will you and Jason join us?" Asked Viki.

"What?" Asked Gigi.

"For breakfast." Said Viki.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, no, i couldn't. I don't want to intrude." Said Gigi.

"You're not intruding. I insist that you join us. I simply will not take no for an answer." Said Viki.

"Okay. But only if Cruella joins us too." Said Gigi.

"Me?" Said Cruella.

"Yes, you." Said Gigi.

"Oh no, i couldn't, darling. This is family thing." Said Cruella.

"You're living under the same roof with me and my son. That makes you family. And besides, it's the least i can do to repay you after you've been so helpful to me and my son and here at the Texas Road House. Please say yes. Please." Said Gigi.

"Well..." Cruella began.

"Please." Said Gigi.

"Okay, i'll do it. But as long as it's okay with Mo." Said Cruella.

"Cruella is staying with us until she can find a place of her own." Said Gigi.

"Really?" Asked Stacy.

"Yes, really." Said Gigi.

"Mo." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Mo from the kitchen.

"Rex is here with his friends and wants me, Gigi and her son to have dinner with them. Is it alright if we do?" Said Cruella.

"Sure, go right ahead. Just as long as you and Gigi get back to work after they leave." Said Mo.

"Okay." Said Cruella. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So, i talked with my friends, Jacob and Ralph at school about you and how you taught me how to fight. And they're like "No, you're making it up." And i'm like "I am not. Rex taught me how to fight." And that was when i showed them the move you had told me about." Said Jason.

"Well, i'm glad that i could help." Said Rex.

"The only guy i know that's a brave as you is my Dad. I didn't know him for very long, but still." Said Jason.

"He get's the talketive thing from me. I'm sorry." Said Gigi.

"What grade are you in, Jason?" Rex asked.

"4'th. But i could've been in 5'th because of when my birthday is. But my Mom heard it's better to start late so that you're not the smallest kid in the class. Especially if you're small to begin with." Said Jason.

"Makes a lot of sense." Said Rex.

"Rex, Gigi actually told me and Noelle that you and she grew up together here in Paris, Texas. You went to school together?" Said Cruella.

"Yeah, right, we did. We each other in first grade. Small world, huh?" Said Rex.

"I can bouch for that, since Jessica, Nash and John and i were some of the kids who were in first grade with them back then." Said Natalie.

"Did you guys keep in touch all this time? I mean E-Mail, somthing?" Cruella asked.

"No. We totally lost touch." Said Gigi.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, i mean that's kind of cool. Here you guys are, both here in Paris, Texas." Said Jessica.

"So, Cruella," Noelle began. "uh...i'll bet you miss London, right? I'm sure you miss all of your friends and family."

"Some of them. I mean, i miss having my own place. There was cable." Said Cruella.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"(Laughing) Right. So how long are you staying here with us in the U.S.?" Asked Roxy.

"Uh...actually, i was thinking about maybe staying here...in America." Cruella said.

"What? You didn't tell us that." Said Gigi.

"Well, i just made the decision." Said Cruella.

"Why?" Asked Gigi.

"Lot's of reasons." Said Cruella.

"Mostly cause i like it here. I hope you like me here." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, a lot. I mean...as long as you'll let Jason and me know when or if you ever decide to return to UK someday." Said Gigi.

"Yes, of course i will. Someday." Said Cruella.

"Well, i'm absolutely delighted that you're gonna stay. And you know, you can live with me and Jason as long as you want." Said Noelle.

"Oh, Noelle, no, i couldn't." Said Cruella.

"Absolutely, why not? There's tons of room." Said Gigi.

"Will you, miss An GeL? Please? You're a really nice person. Please say yes." Said Jason.

"Well...i don't know." Said Cruella.

"Oh, miss An GeL, please. Please, i'll do anything, just say yes, okay? Please, will you stay?" Jason begged as he rushed up to Cruella.

"Stop begging." Said Gigi.

"Just like me." Said Rex.

"What?" Asked Stacy.

"Nah, i just meant that i was like that when i was his age. Intense, you know? With a slight tendensy to beg." Said Rex.

"I'm a living witness to that." Said Roxy.

"What does that mean? Intense?" Asked Jason.

"It just means that you're a cool kid, Jason. Really cool." Said Rex.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**

Everyone was now gathered around a group table, eating breakfast.

"I don't know if you guys are busy, but, Stacy and i were thinking of having an engagement party at the Catfish King." Said Rex.

"Cool, when is it?" Jason asked.

"Monday." Said Rex.

"Can we go, Mom?" Jason asked.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Said Gigi.

Rex turned to Stacy. "Oh, that dance i'm taking you to, i picked up your ticket. And mine." He reached into his pocket and handed his fiance a blue ticket.

"Great." Said Stacy.

"I figured you might wanna hold onto your's in case you don't remember the date." Said Rex.

"Rex, i wouldn't forget. I'm looking forward to it." Said Stacy.

"Me too." Said Stacy.

"It's so strange. In a good way." Said Natalie.

"What?" Asked Rex.

"That you're sitting right next to a girl who you're gonna spend the rest of your life with." Said Natalie.

"Like a normal family, huh?" Said Rex.

Jason then burped and everyone at the table, minus Stacy.

"Jason!" Said Gigi.

"Yep. Totally Normal." Said Charlie.

"Jason, say excuse me." Said Gigi.

"For what? It wasn't me." Said Jason.

"Everyone just heard you." Said Gigi.

"No, no, i didn't hear a thing." Said Charlie.

"So, Cruella, do you have a place of your own?" Asked Viki.

"Not here. Not yet. But i'm working on it." Said Cruella.

"You know, Stacy, i was thinking, i really wish i had gotton to meet and spend time with you before you and Rex first met each other in Vegas." Said Natalie.

"Well, i wasn't around that often before Rex came into my life. And, actually, i don't think you would've wanted to spend much time with me. I wasn't a very likeable person back then. I think that's why it took me so long to find the man of my dreams." Said Stacy.

"Hey, it's just as well you did. Miss out on meeting me early, growing up. Especially the trouble making days." Said Rex.

"Well, actually, i was there for the trouble making days. When Rex and i were teens in high school." Said Gigi. "He may have been a trouble maker, but he sure was funny. He cracked everyone up."

"That was my clame to fame back then. Good for a laugh. But now i'm, uh...more of a man of substance. But not really. I'm working on it." Said Rex.

"You are a wonderful fiance with a very big heart." Said Stacy.

"I second that." Added Jessica.

"My fanclub, thanks." Said Rex. "Anyway, it's good to have you in my life, Stacy. Should i call you my wife? It feels a little strange. You know, with us not being married yet."

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Said Stacy.

"Well, like i said, it's good to have you around. Have i mentioned that once or twice?" Said Rex.

"I never mind hearing it. And i'm very glad that you're in my life too." Said Stacy.

"Which reminds me, how did you guys meet, anyway?" Asked Roxy before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"We met each other online." Said Stacy.

Roxy then spit out her orange juice. "What?!"

"We met each other online. Is that a problem?" Rex asked.

"...No, not at all. I was just suprised that you two managed to fall in love with one another on the enternet, is all." Said Roxy.

"Well, you know what they say: Love is everywhere." Said Stacy.

"Who says that?" Asked Roxy.

"Me." Said Stacy.

"Hey, Rex, can i tell you something?" Asked Jason.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Rex, turnning to Jason.

"Did i ever tell you that i play baseball?" Asked Jason.

"No, you didn't. That's something i didn't know about you. Who do you play for? What's your team's name?" Said Rex.

"Run The Tabe." Said Jason.

"Run The Table?" Said Rex.

"Yep." Said Jason.

"Texas?" Said Rex.

"Hook 'em horns." Said Jason.

"Where'd you read that?" Rex asked.

"It was on T.V." Said Jason.

"And they didn't happen to mention and old team called the U.C.L.A.? The Bad Ruins?" Said Rex.

"I swear, Texas is going to be the national champion." Said Jason.

"In your dreams, Hook 'em horns." Said Rex.

"That is my dream. To play for them." Said Jason.

"Do you play now?" Asked Rex.

"I wish, but my Mom won't let me." Said Jason.

"Asthma." Said Gigi.

"But you let me play Basket Ball." Said Jason.

"Well, there's not much running in Baseball. Jason, we descussed this. Let's not go over it now, okay?" Said Gigi.

"You know, i had Asthma too when i was a kid, Jason, but i outgrew it." Said Rex.

"Jason's isn't the kind to outgrow." Said Gigi.

"Is it serious?" Asked Rex.

"Well, serious enough. They know us pretty well in the E.R., huh, Jason?" Said Gigi.

Just then, there was a ringing sound. "Oh. I better take this. It might be important. Excuse me." Said Stacy.

"Sure." Said Gigi.

Stacy got out her diamond coded cellphone and answered it. "Hey, what's going on?" She said as she walked away from the table and exited the restaurant.

"You know, if you're such a basketball fan, maybe we'll take a little run over to Philli and check out a game." Said Rex.

"I'd like that." Said Jason.

"You would?" Asked Rex.

"Yeah. I mean it's not everyday that a kid gets invited to a basketball game. I am so in!" Said Jason.

"Well, i'll check out the busy schedual and see when the tournament starts." Said Rex.

"A tournament. Wow, that'd be so cool." Said Jason.

"You are not gonna believe this!" Said Stacy in excitment as she rushed back into the restaurant and up to the family table. But her excitment quickly desolved, as she noticed that no one had taken noticed of her return. More-so Rex than any o them, as she was too caught up with talking to Jason.

"Long as it's okay with your Mom." Said Gigi.

"Fine with me." Said Gigi.

"Then we're on." Said Rex before doing a fistbump with Jason.

Stacy then picked up a fancy glass of orange juice and began drinking it.

Rex turned to Stacy. "Would you wanna come with us?"

Instead of answering Rex's question, Stacy finished her glass of orange juice and placed the empty glass on the table.

"Stacy?" Said Rex.

"What?" Stacy asked in a borde tone.

"With Jason and me a basketball game." Said Rex.

"(Borde) I don't know. Maybe." Said Stacy.

"Uh-oh. Am i sensing trouble in paradise?" Said Cruella.

"Um, Jason, Cruella, help me clear these dishes, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Sure." Said Jason.

"Certainly, darling." Added Cruella.

"After we get these dishes cleaned up, i'll call Grandma and ask her to come pick you up." Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Jason.

Gigi, Jason and Cruella picked up some of the now empty dishes and carried them into the kitchen.

Rex got up from the table and led Stacy outside of the restaurant. "Maybe you'll come? What was that all about?"

"It's about being ignored. I don't like it." Said Stacy.

"Ignored?" Said Rex.

"I just told you just now that i had great news, and you didn't even look at me." Said Stacy.

"Great news? Whe did you..."

"When i came back inside. But you were so focused on agraciating yourself with "JASON." Said Stacy.

"He's a kid, i was being friendly." Said Rex.

"Riiiiiiight." Said Stacy.

"What was the news...Stacy?" Asked Rex.

"It was an amazing offer for the company." Said Stacy.

"Your kidding. Oh, that's great, i'm so happy for you! I'm sorry that i was destracted before. Tell me more." Said Rex.

"I have to go to Paris. For two week, maybe longer." Said Stacy.

"Wow! Is it so you can work with that, uh, that famous designer, Vallery...Wilson?" Said Rex.

"Winston. Vallery Winston." Said Stacy.

"I knew it started with a W." Said Rex.

"Yeah, anyway, it's, uh, it's real exciting and...i want you to come with me." Said Stacy.

"Oh...Um...well, i mean i'll be busy getting money together so i can afford our wedding." Said Rex.

"Rex, the bride's family pays for the wedding." Said Stacy.

"Oh, yeah. What a break." Said Rex.

"So you'll come with me, right? Yes or no." Asked Stacy.

"Well...i mean it's not such a great time for us to leave town. We just got here." Said Rex.

"Fine, then i won't go either." Said Stacy.

"What?" Said Rex.

"I'll stay in Paris, Texas with you." Said Stacy.

"Uh, i don't get it. Stacy, why would you pass this up? An offer to go to Paris?" Asked Rex.

"Because...i don't wanna go without you." Said Stacy.

Rex then looked back at the Texas Road House and back at Stacy. "Oh, i get it. You don't trust me."

"It's not that, it's just...well, like you said, we just got here and we've only been here for, like, two days. I want to make this moment to last for as long as i can. Okay?" Said Stacy.

"Okay, i understand. You're forgiven." Said Rex.

"Oh, thank you, Rex. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." Said Stacy as she hugged Rex.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**


	7. 104 7: Family Emergancy Accident

**104 7: FAMILY EMERGANCY ACCIDENT**

 **12:00 Midnight**

 **January 4'th, (2020)**

On another cold, dark and snowy night, January 4'th, midnight, (2020), the Miller home was quiet and everyone was sound asleep in their beds, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring. But what they didn't know...was that after this day...their family would be altered. So altered that nothing would ever be the same for the Miller family after this cold, blissful, winterous day, ever again. While Gigi, and Jason were in their rooms sound asleep in their beds, and while Cruella had fallen asleep in her room in her cloths while reading a book, the dogs were all sleeping in their usual room. All except Molly, who was stiring and groaning in pain.

"Moose? Moose? Moose, wake up." Said Molly as she shook the adult Dalmatian with her paw.

"Huh?" Moose opened his eyes and turned to see Molly, apparently in sever, aggonizing pain. He quickly got to his feet. "Molly? What is it?"

"(Groans) I'm in pain, i need help." Said Molly.

"You guys! You guys, wake up!" Moose shouted.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster all awoke from their slumber.

"Something's wrong with Molly!" Moose turned back to the female Dalmatian. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"It's my stomach! It hurts! I feel like i'm gonna explode." Said Molly in pain.

Moose looked at Rex and the others. "Wait right here with her. I'm gonna go and get help!"

"Please hurry." Said Molly.

Moose rushed over to the door, grabbed the nob with his mouth, and opened the door. He ran out of the room and rushed up stairs. The adult Dalmatian ran past Gigi's room and ran up to the door of Jason's bedroom. He grabbed the doornob with his mouth and opened the door and went inside the room and went over to the bed where the 10 year old was sleeping and hopped onto the bed and began shaking the boy, trying to wake him up, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

"Come on, wake up already." Moose thought to himself. He tried once again to awaken the boy by shaking him, but again, was not successful. "Sorry about this, Jason." He knew that shaking the 10 year old wouldn't wake him up, but he knew what would. And so, without any warning, whatsoever,...the Dalmatian leaned in close to the boy's face and barked in his ear, instantly awaking him.

Jason's brown eyes shot open and she was greeted by the sight of Moose, the Dalmatian. A dog! "(High-pitched) AHHHH!" The boy's eyes widened as he screamed and fell out of his bed and onto the carpet floor. He wore a white short sleeve shirt, blue shorts that went down to his knees and his feet were bare. The 10 year old backed away from his bed and up against the wall. "What are you doing in here? How did you get out of your room? What do you want?"

Moose hopped down from the bed and started walking up to Jason, who was sitting up against the wall.

"Stay away from me!" Said Jason. When the Dalmatian walked up to him, the 10 year old slapped the dog on the black nose, causing the hound to yip in pain. "Go away!"

"Okay. That hurt." Moose thought to himself as he placed his paw on his nose. He then turned his attention back to Jason.

"Leave me alone!" Said Jason.

"He's not budging. I'll never get him down stairs at this rate. I've gotta think of something, quick. Something. Anything." A light bulb then went off in the hound's head. "Sorry about this, Jason." Moose thought to himself. He would probably hate himself forever for what he was about to do. The shere thought of him doing it was hurtful enough. But he knew that this was an emergancy. Molly needed was in sever pain and needed help. So, without warning, the Dalmatian began to growl at Jason and bare his razer sharp teeth and claws at the boy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jason.

Moose then started snarling at Jason.

"Who are you growling at?" Asked Jason.

Rather than answer his question, the Dalmatian lunged at the boy.

"AH!" Jason quickly got out of the way and ran over to his bed and put his black flip-flops on. "What are you doing?"

Moose growled and snarled at Jason.

Seeing that the dog was going to attack again, Jason ran out of his room, with the Dalmatian in hot persuit.

"MOM!" Screamed Jason as he headed for his mother's room. As he headed for the door, Moose jumped in front of the door, blocking the boy's path. Jason then ran down the stairs and the Dalmatian followed after him. The boy and hound reached the end of the stairs and the dog ran in front of the kid, blocking his path yet again. Moose then chased Jason into the room where the other dogs were. Once inside, Jason stopped running, and all traces of fear had left his face, replacing it with concern. In front of him and Moose were Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster standing around, Molly, who was obviously in a lot of pain. "Molly?" Jason said.

Moose whimpered as he walked past Jason, and the four dogs parted ways, allowing the male adult Dalmatian to get to Molly.

Molly whimpered in pain as tears waled in Jason's eyes.

"(Crying) Mom!" Said Jason, but there was no response. "MOM!" The 10 year old ran out of the room and rushed back up the stairs and ran up to the door to Gigi's room. He opened the door and ran inside the bedroom and went up to his mother, who was sound asleep in her bed. "Mom! Mom! Mom, wake up!" Said Jason as he shook Gigi.

Gigi then awoke and was instantly met by the sight of her 10 year old son, who's face was tear stained. "Jason, honey, what's wrong? And why are you crying?"

"(Crying) Something's wrong with Molly. I think she's sick." Said Jason as tears continued to fall from his face.

"What?!" Hearing those words, Gigi got out of bed, put on her pink house shoes, and she and Jason ran out of her room, rushed down the stairs and were met by Cruella, who wasn't even dressed in her sleeping cloths.

"What's wrong, darling?" Asked Cruella as she rushed up to Gigi and Jason.

"Cruella! What are you doing up?" Asked Gigi.

"I heard all of this shouting out here. What's going on?" Said Cruella.

"(Crying) Something's wrong with Molly." Said Jason.

"What?" Said Cruella. She, Gigi and Jason rushed inside the room and saw Moose standing in beside Molly, who was lying on the floor, whimpering in pain. The other four dogs also stood around her. "Oh, dear."

Moose and Rex and the other three dogs looked and saw Gigi and Jason standing in the doorway, with Cruella standing in front of them. As Cruella began make her way over to where Molly was, Moose got in front of the female Dalmatian and began to growl and snarl at the blond british woman, causing her to flinch and stop in her tracks.

"Moose, stop it! Let her help." Said Gigi.

Moose then stopped snarling and growling at Cruella. As much as he despised her for what she had almost done to him when he was just a puppy, as well as to countless other Dalmatian puppies, he knew that at this moment, Molly was the only thing that mattered. The male Dalmatian stood aside, allowing Cruella entry to Molly. The other four dogs also backed away a little, as well.

Cruella walked up to Molly and knelt down on her knees in front of the Dalmatian. She placed a hand on the female hound's body and instantly discovered that the dog was hot.

"Well? Is she alright?" Asked Gigi.

"I'm afraid not, darling, she's burnning up." Said Cruella.

"(Crying) What's wrong with her?" Jason asked.

"She's sick. I think she's dying." Said Cruella.

"(Sobbing) NO! NO! SHE CAN'T! I DON'T WANT MOLLY TO DIE!" Said Jason, who was constantly sobbing by this point.

"Be honost, Cruella. What's the matter with our dog?" Said Gigi.

"I don't know, darling. But i bet the doctors will. Let's get her in the car and down to the Vet as soon as possible. Come on, help me get her up." Said Cruella.

Gigi and Jason ran up to where Cruella was and they helped her get Molly to her feet.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Said Cruella, who was now holding Molly up by her purple collar.

Gigi and Jason exited the room with Cruella and Molly, with Moose and the other dogs following after them.

The gang ran over to the coffee table and Gigi grabbed her purse and the keys to her car, and rushed out of the house. The three humans and the dogs rushed over to the Station Wagon and Gigi unlocked the trunk and opened it, and Molly hopped inside, along with all of the other dogs. Gigi closed the door and then she, Cruella and Jason got inside the Station Wagon. Gigi got in the driver's side of the car, Cruella got inside on the front passenger side, and Jason got in the back seat to keep watch over Molly and the other dogs. All three humans buckled their seatbelts and Gigi stuck the key in the ignition. She started the engine, turned on the headlights, put the gear into reverse and backed the car up. The 29 year old single mother then put the car in drive and she sped off down the road into the dark, cold, snowy night.

 **104**

 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the El Rancho Motel, a (2020) car pulled up into the driveway beside Stacy's pink (1950's) convertible. The top was over it to keep the snow from getting inside. Rex exited his (2020) vehicle, carrying a bag of food. He closed the door and ran up to room 104, unlocked the door, and went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Woo! Man, it is cold out there." Said Rex.

"I know, i felt a chill as soon as you came in through the door." Said Stacy, who was sitting on her bed. "What's that?" She asked, noticing the bag Rex was holding.

"These are two carryouts of burgers, fries and Benyas, fresh from Burgerland. I hope that's okay." Said Rex.

"Yeah, of course it is. I mean it's nice to know that the Road House isn't the only restaurant in Paris, Texas. I really appreaciate it." Said Stacy.

"Thanks, Stac." Said Rex.

"You're welcome, Rex. Now come on, let's eat." Said Stacy.

"Actually, i think i'm gonna go shower first. You know, just to cool off from working at the gym." Said Rex.

"You didn't shower at the gym, did you?" Said Stacy.

"I thought maybe i'd wait until i got back here to do it. After all, it is free." Said Rex.

"Technically, no, it isn't. This is Motel and we have to, like, pay for everything." Said Stacy.

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot." Said Rex.

"I don't see how. The word "MOTEL" is in the name of the lit up sign outside." Said Stacy.

"Anyway, i'm gonna leave the food and my phone out here in your care while i go take a shower. Is that alright?" Said Rex.

"Sure, just...just hurry up and get in there, okay? I can smell you from over here." Said Stacy.

"But you didn't even greet me at the door with a hug, like you always do." Said Rex.

"And now you know why." Said Stacy.

"Funny. Real funny, Stacy." Said Rex.

"Ugh, please just get in there." Said Stacy.

"Seriously, is it that bad?" Asked Rex.

"No offense, Rex, but you put the 'S' in stinky." Said Stacy.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Said Rex.

"I know so." Stacy said.

"Okay, okay, i'll go shower." Rex walked over to a table and placed the bag of food onto it. "Just try not to get to lonely without me." Said Rex.

"Don't worry me, Rex. I'll have my own fun. I mean not too much, but...i'll have some fun." Said Stacy.

"Okay. See you when i get out." Said Rex.

"I'll be here." Said Stacy.

With all of that said and done, Rex went into the bathroom to shower.

When she heard the bathtub water turn on, Stacy reached into her pocket and got out a small bottle and looked at it. The title on it was "SLEEPING POWDER." The young blond opened a drawer and got out a green wine bottle of grapejuice, as well as two fancy glasses, and got up from her bed and walked over to the table where the food was and placed both glasses and the bottle onto the table. Stacy picked up Rex's cellphone and turned the volume off and sat it back on the table. She then opened the small bottle and poored some of the white powder into one of the empty glasses and then placed the lid back on it and put the bottle back in her pocket. She then opened the green glass of grapejuice and poored some in both glasses before picking up the one on the right side and taking a sip. "There. That ought to be enough to set the mood. At least i hope it is. Let's see. Rex's cellphone is off, so there are no chances of anyone calling and interupting our time together. His drink is spiked with sleeping powder. And i've got the rest of here, just in case i need to use some more. And let's not forget the food. Oh, yeah. This ought to be a night to remember."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "As long as there aren't any interuptions." Said Stacy before walking to the door and opening it, revealing the person standing on the other side to be Roxy, who was holding a big box of Pizza. "Yeah?"

"So you're the fiance, huh?" Said Roxy.

"Hello to you too, miss Bryson. And yes. Yes, i am." Said Stacy.

"I knew a lot of girls that my son dated who were beautiful, just like you." Said Roxy as she entered the motel room.

"Well, come right in. And i'm a dancer in Vegas." Said Stacy.

"No, honey, i think your arms are a little too small." Said Roxy.

"Excuse me?" Said Stacy.

"Yeah, you get big guns from dancing around on that stage. Where are your's?" Asked Roxy.

Stacy then showed Roxy her arms. "Right there."

"(Laughing) Like i said, 'daughter.' Said Roxy.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Asked Stacy.

"Yeah, well, i brought dinner for the newly weds. I figured you and Rex could use it." Said Roxy.

"Well, Rex is in the shower. He's probably gonna be a while, he was really, really sweaty. From the gym, that is." Said Stacy.

"Well, i can't eat this all by myself, i've got to protect my girlish figure." Said Roxy.

"We'll take it." Said Stacy before grabbing the Pizza box while Roxy was still holding it.

"Oh, good. We? Good, is that an invite? Don't mind if i do." Said Roxy before sitting down on Stacy's bed.

Stacy just smiled at Roxy, not wanting to be rude and to just tell her to leave so that she and Rex could have some private time.  
 **##################################################################################**

On the dark, cold snowy road of Paris, Texas, Gigi, Cruella, Jason and the dogs were driving down the ice coverd streets, trying to hurry and get to the vet to Molly some help.

"Gigi, darling, slow down a little!" Cruella paniced.

"Sorry, i'm just trying to get us to the vet as quickly as possible." Said Gigi.

"Well, how much ferther is it, darling? Are we almost there?" Asked Cruella.

"Not even close." Said Gigi. "Jason, how is Molly doing back there?"

"(Crying) Not good. She's passed out." Said Jason.

"What?" Said Cruella.

"Oh, great. We have a sick dog in the trunk of the car and we're nowhere near close to getting to the vet. How could it get any worse?" Said Gigi.

"Uh...don't kill me." Said Jason.

"(Sighs) Why did i have to ask?" Said Gigi. "What did you forget?"

"My inhaler." Said Jason.

"That's it?" Asked Gigi.

"You're not gonna kill me?" Asked Jason.

"Cruella, could you reach into the glove conpartment and get out Jason's spare inhaler." Said Gigi.

"Oh, yes, of course." Said Cruella. The british blond woman opened the glove conpartment and got out an inhaler. "Here you are, darling." She said as she reached in the back and handed the inhaler to the boy.

"Thanks." Said Jason. "Uh...Mom?"

"What?" Asked Gigi.

"It's empty." Said Jason.

"Now i'm gonna kill you. (Sighs)." Said Gigi.

"Mom, it's only until we get back from the vet. I'll be fine." Said Jason.

"Yeah, famous last words." Said Gigi.

"What does that mean?" Asked Jason.

"I don't wanna chance it. Especially not in this type of weather." Said Gigi.

"But we need to get Molly to the vet." Said Jason.

"Don't worry, we'll just stop by the hospital and get you a new inhaler and Molly some help." Said Gigi.

"Right now, i think that's the best thing for us all." Added Cruella.

"Okay." Said Jason.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the El Rancho Motel, Roxy was sitting on Stacy's bed, now eating a piece of a ham and pinapple pizza.

"So ham and pinapple is Rex's favorit pizza, huh?" Said Stacy.

"Oh yeah, ever since he was a kid." Said Roxy while eating a slice of the pizza.

"What else does he like?" Asked Stacy.

"Why do you care?" Asked Roxy.

"Well, i mean i did know him in college, so i sort of consider him to be more than just my future husband. I think of him as...more of a friend." Said Stacy. "At least i've known him long enough to know that he's been going through a lot of stuff right now...about his Dad."

"His Dad? Did he say anything about his Dad?" Asked Roxy.

"Just before you got here, actually." Said Stacy.

"Why'd he talk to you?" Asked Roxy.

"I don't know. I thought that was weird too, but, um, he seemed pretty upset, so he went in the bathroom and took a shower." Said Stacy.

Roxy placed the pizza box on the bed and stood up. "Did he say anything about me?"

"Well..." Stacy began.

"No, listen, you gotta tell me. I won't say anything. Cross my heart and hope to fry." Said Roxy.

"Let's just say...i think Rex could use a bit of space." Said Stacy.

"He told you he didn't wanna see me? I can't believe he told you what i did." Said Roxy.

"Yeah, me neither, but, um,...you know, i really think you need to go home and make yourself a cup of hot tea." Said Stacy.

"I've given up tea." Said Roxy.

"So draw yourself a bubble bath. Do whatever it is you do to relax yourself, and i will talk to Rex. Come on." Said Stacy.

"You think that'll work?" Asked Roxy.

"You know what? By the time i'm done with him, he'll see things completely differently." Said Stacy as she led Roxy over to the door.

"Okay. Just tell Rex that i came by, alright?" Said Roxy.

"Sure. Good night." Said Stacy.

"Good night." Said Roxy before opening the door and leaving out of the motel room.

Stacy then closed the door. "(Sighs) Good riddens."

Rex then opened the door and came out of the bathroom fully dressed in new cloths. "Who was that?"

"Special delivery. Ham and pinapple." Said Stacy.

"You're kidding! That's my favorit!" Said Rex as he rushed over to Stacy's bed.

"Mine too." Said Stacy as she walked over to the table where the food and the grapejuice was.

Rex sat down on the bed, placed the pizza box in his lap, and opened it and saw a ham and pinapple pizza. "Good thing. I'm starving

"You must be thirsty too." Said Stacy, looking down at the glass of grapejuice that she had spiked earlier. "How 'bout some grapejuice?"  
 **##################################################################################**

Gigi drove her Station Wagon down the road as fast as she could, trying to get to the vet in time to drop Molly off so that she and Cruella could get Jason to the hospital for a new inhaler.

"Aren't we gonna get in trouble for bringing a dog to the hospital?" Asked Jason.

"Nah. I'll just tell them that while we were in a hurry to get our sick dog to the vet, my sick kid forgot his medicine." Said Gigi.

"Sorry." Said Jason.

"It's okay, don't worry. It's better you remember now than have an attack while we're at the hospital." Said Gigi.

"Remember the 3'd grade camp out?" Asked Jason.

"I'm trying to forget that." Said Gigi.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Cruella.

"We'll be there in a minute. We'll swing by the hospital, get an inhaler and have the doctor's take a look at Molly. No muss, no fuss." Said Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside their motel room, Rex and Stacy were eating the ham and pinapple pizza while having a conversation with each other.

"Who was that kid in college in our class? You know, the one who could eat a pizza in, like, 10 minutes?" Said Rex.

"Walton." Said Stacy.

"Never split a pizza with that kid. Whatever happened to him?" Said Rex.

"I think he actually ran for Mayor." Said Stacy.

"(Laughs)." Rex laughed.

"No, seriously." Said Stacy. "Gosh, you're not touching that grapejuice. You wanna chug? I mean we use to do that back in college."

"I think i'll pass." Said Rex.

"Or maybe it's because you're afraid i'm gonna take you." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, right?" Said Rex.

"Uh, i think you are. I think you're chicken." Said Stacy.

"No." Said Rex.

"Yes. Bock! Bock, bock, bock, bock, bock, bock, bock." Stacy mocked.

"Okay." Rex picked up his glass of grapejuice. "You wanna go, let's go." The couple did a toast and then started drinking their glasses of grapejuice.

While drinking her grapejuice, Stacy watched as Rex drank his. Which, unknown to him, had been spiked.  
 **##################################################################################**

Gigi zoomed down the dark road of Paris, Texas, not slowing down or stopping. So far, they still hadn't reached the hospital, but Gigi was determined to get them there.

"How much ferther?" Asked Cruella.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. The Paris, Texas hospital is right around the corner. Jason, how is Molly doing?" Said Gigi.

"She's still unconscious! She's not waking up!" Jason paniced.

"Don't panic, honey, we're almost there." Said Gigi, looking in the back seat at her son.

Just then, there was a bright flash of light.

"Look out!" Cruella screamed.

Gigi looked and saw a car, with it's headlights on, coming in their direction and all went white.


	8. 104 8: 911 Rescue

**104 8: 911 Rescue**

Later, the Station Wagon was shown to be laying up-side-down in a ditch on the right side of the road, apparently having flipped over a few times after dodging the other vehicle.

Inside the car, Cruella slowly opened her eyes and quickly realized that both she and the car were now hanging up-side-down. She looked to her left and saw that Gigi was lying unconscious. Cruella placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Gigi? Gigi? Gigi, wake up." She said as she shook the single mother.

"What?" Gigi opened her eyes and saw Cruella hanging up-side-down.

"Gigi. Oh, thank heavens, darling. Are you alright?" Said Cruella.

"I think so. How about you?" Said Gigi.

"Oh, don't worry about me, darling. Let's just focus on getting out of here and getting your son and dog to the hospital.

"Oh my gosh, Jason!" Gigi looked in the back seat and saw that her 10 year old son was lying unconscious up-side-down. "Jason? Jason, honey, are you okay?" She asked as she shook him.

Jason then slowly awoke.

"Jason." Said Gigi.

"What happened?" Asked Jason.

"Driving on the road one minute, coming in contact with another vehicle, hanging up-side-down the next minute? I'd say we had a wreck." Said Cruella.

Just then, barking was heard in the back.

Gigi's eyes widened. "Oh snap! The dogs! Jason, check and see if the dogs are okay."

Jason tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, but proved to be unsuccessful. "I'm stuck! My seatbelt's got me strapped to the back seat."

The dogs continued barking as Gigi and Cruella tried unbuckling their seatbelts, but like Jason, were not successful.

"This seatbelt is stuck." Said Cruella, trying to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Jason, are you alright?" Asked Gigi.

"I think so. I just...(Caughing/gasping)!" Jason then started caughing and gasping.

"You just what, darling? What's wrong?" Asked Cruella.

"Oh my gosh. Oh gosh, no, we don't have your inhaler." Said Gigi.

Jason continued caughing and gasping.

"Gigi, what's wrong with him?" Cruella asked.

"He has Asthma. Jason, try and calm down. Breath slowly, in your nose." Said Gigi.

Jason did as he was told, but this seemed to do little, if not, zero effort to help him.

"It's not working." Said Cruella.

"Where on Earth is my phone? Where is my phone? Help." Asked Gigi.

In the trunk of the Station Wagon, Moose and the other dogs were still barking, minus Molly, who was still unconscious.

"Are you guys alright?" Moose asked.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster barked once, meaning 'yes.'

"Molly, are you okay?" Asked Moose, looking down at the female Dalmatian, who was still lying unconscious. "Wake up, Molly. Please wake up." the male Dalmatian begged as he shook Molly with his paw. But it seemed to be of no use, as Molly was out like a light. "It's no use, she's outcold."

Rex then barked.

"What is it, Rex?" Moose asked. He looked and saw that the Border Collie was scratching at the trunk window and saw that the outside part of it was half covered with snow. The adult Dalmatian looked at both windows of the trunk, on both sides, and saw that they were also half covered with snow. "Oh my gosh, the snow is rising. We'll never get to the hospital at this rate."

Foster ran on the sealing of the vehicle, which now served as the floor, and saw that the window of the right back door had been completely busted out and that snow was half covering it. The Jack Russell Terrier ran back into the trunk and rejoined the other dogs and started barking.

"What is it, Foster?" Moose asked.

Foster barked a few more times.

"There's a way out of the car?" Moose asked.

Foster barked once, meaning 'yes.'

"Show me." Said Moose.

Foster led Moose, who was lying down, out of the trunk and showed the Dalmatian the busted window on the left back door. But he also saw that the snow was rising and coming into the vehicle through the broken window.

"A way out." Said Moose. He and the Jack Russell Terrier rejoined the other dogs. "There's a window busted on the left back door, but it's half covered with snow. You guys wait here with Molly and the others while i try and get help." The male Dalmatian left the trunk and then exited the wrecked up-side-down vehicle through the half covered busted window. He ran out of the snow covered ditch and into the street. Now that he was outside, he was able to see how bad the situation was. The Station Wagon was lying up-side-down in the ditch, the snow was pooring down from the dark sky nonstop and was landing on the car, causing the snow in the ditch to rise. The Dalmatian knew that it wouldn't be long before the snow had covered the vehicle completely and burried it and it's driver and passengers alive. The snow would then make it's way inside the vehicle through the broken window and fill up the vehicle, causing the humans and dogs inside the die a slow, cold death. "I've gotta get help. Fast."

Just then, a bright flash of light appeared behind Moose and he looked and saw a vehicle coming in his direction. He ran away from the scene and into the street and started barking, hoping to get the driver's attention. This plan seemed to work, as the car slowed down in front of the dog and the driver's front door opened and Bo exited the vehicle and closed the door.

"Hey there, boy, who are you?" Asked Bo as he walked up to the Dalmatian. "Are you lost? Do you know where your owner is?"

Moose ran over to where to the ditch and Bo followed him.

While this was going on, Nora stepped out of the passenger side of the vehicle.

Moose and Bo arrived at the scene and saw a Station Wagon hanging up-side-down in the snow covered ditch. He also saw that the snow was covering up the vehicle as well.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Bo.

"Bo! What is it?" Came a voice.

Bo turned and saw Nora standing out of the car. "It's a bad wreck! Call 911, and tell them to get down here with a rescue crew and fast! The snow is started burry the vehicle!"

"I'm on it." Nora got out her cell phone and dialed 911 before running over to where Bo and Moose were, and saw a Station Wagon lying up-side-down in a snow covered ditch, half covered with snow.

"911, What's your emergancy?" Asked a female voice on the other end.

"Yes, hi, this is prosecuter Nora Colemen. My husband and i are at the scene of a car crash. It's one car. I'm not sure how many injured." Said Nora.

While Nora was talking on her phone, Moose led Bo down into the ditch and they went over to the driver's side of the vehicle that was half covered with snow. The Dalmatian barked as he dug the snow out from the door, exposing the driver's door, with the window busted out of it.

"Hello?! Is anybody in there? Can anyone hear me?!" Bo called.

"BO!" Came the voice of Gigi from inside.

"Oh, thank goodness, Bo." Added Cruella.

"Gigi! Cruella! Are you okay?" Asked Bo.

"We're fine, but he can't breathe! And our dog, Molly, is in bad shape too! She's in the trunk of the car with the other dogs!" Said Gigi, refering to her son, Jason, who still having an Asthma attack in the back seat.

Bo turned to Nora. "It's Gigi, Cruella, Jason and their dogs dogs! Tell the rescue squad to get down here as quickly as possible! Jason's having an Asthma attack!"

"Okay." Said Nora. "Alright, listen. We're at the scene of a car accident. It's one car, a Station Wagon, three victims and their six dogs. At least one passenger with Respiratory Distress! Please get a rescue party down here as quickly as possible!"

"Hey, what happened?" Asked Bo.

"I don't know! We were on our way to the hospital to get help for Molly and get Jason an inhaler, then all of a sudden, this car just started coming at us, and we slid off the road and landed in this ditch! He needs his inhaler, please, help! We can't get out of the car!" Said Gigi.

"Will do, Mrs. Colemen." Said the female voice before ending the call.

Nora then put her phone back inside her pocket. "They're on their way!"

"Good." Said Bo. "Gigi, Cruella, can either of you guys get out of the car?"

"No. We can't get out, our seatbelts are jammed. And Jason's having an Asthma attack, our dog, Molly, is sick and we don't have Jason's inhaler. We were on our way to the hospital to get a new one and get help for Molly, and..." Gigi then trailed off when she and Cruella looked in the back seat and saw that Jason's condition was worsening. They also saw that snow was coming inside the car through the glassless window of the left door. "Oh, no! Bo, he's getting worse!"

"And snow is coming in through a windowless door on the left!" Added Cruella.

"Okay. Listen to me, help's coming, Gigi, alright? But you and Cruella gotta stay calm. Try to keep Jason calm. The ambulance will be here any minute."

Gigi looked back at Jason. "You hear that, baby? The ambulance is coming, and they're gonna help you. So please just hang in there. Can you hang in there for me, baby?"

Moose led Bo around to the left side of the car to the back door that was half burried in snow, and the Dalmatian started digging out the white snow until he had removed it all, exposing the glassless window of the door.

Bo then got down on his hands and knees and looked in through the glassless window and saw Jason hanging upsidedown, still having his Asthma attack. "Jason, you okay there, buddy? You hang in there, alright?"

"It'll be okay, darling, alright?" Cruella asured the boy.

"(Gasping/caughing) The dogs! Get the dogs!" Said Jason between gasps.

"Okay, where are the dogs?" Asked Bo.

"(Gasping/caughing) Trunk!" Said Jason.

"Gigi!" Said Bo.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Gigi.

"Do me a favor and pump the trunk, alright? See if you can pump the trunk." Said Bo.

"Okay, i'll try." Said Gigi.

Bo and Moose ran to the back of the car where the trunk was and Bo tried to open it, to no avail.

"It won't open!" Said Gigi while trying to pump the trunk.

Bo and Moose ran back over to the driver's door where Gigi was.

"Okay, listen to me. I've got a crowbar in my car, alright? I'll be right back. Hang in there." Said Bo.

"Alright." Said Gigi.

Bo then ran out of the ditch and headed back to his car while Moose stayed behind with the upsidedown vehicle. Bo arrived at his car and opened the trunk and got out a red crowbar and rushed back to the scene on the left side of the vehicle, and the Dalmatian joined him.

"Bo, i don't know how much longer he can go on like this!" Said Gigi.

"Okay, listen to me. This is gonna work, alright?" Said Bo before he started using the crowbar to try to open the back door. "You hang in there, buddy!"

"Bo, are you getting anywhere? Cause i don't..."

"Hang on!" Said Bo, cutting Gigi off. The commissioner continued using the crowbar on the car's back door until he was finally able to pry it open.

"Thank goodness. Baby, you're getting out of here, you're gonna be okay." Said Gigi as she and Cruella looked in the back and saw Bo pry the left back door open.

Bo crawled in, got out a pair of sissors from his pants pocket and used them to cut Jason's seatbelt, causing the weezing boy to fall onto the sealing of the car.

"Come on, i've got you." Said Bo as he grabbed Jason and got him out of the car. "I'll get you and Cruella next, Gigi, and then the dogs." He said as he carried Jason out of the snow coverd ditch, with Moose following after him.

"Don't worry about us, darling, just take care of that little boy!" Said Cruella.

The sound of sirens was soon heard and ambulances soon arrived at the scene to help rescue the survivors. The ambulances then stopped and peramedics exited the vehicles and rushed to the sight.

"What happened?" Asked a male paramedic as he and the others ran up to Bo, who was holding a gasping Jason, with Mooose standing at the comissioner's side.

"There was a car accident here. A Station Wagon swerved off the road and into that ditch over there. I managed to pry one of the back doors open and retrieve this boy, but he's suffering from a severe Asthma attack and two women and five dogs are still trapped in the car, as well. One of the dog's is in ill condition. Help them!" Said Bo.

"(Caughing/gasping) Save my Mom, miss An GeL and the dogs! The dogs are stuck in the trunk!" Said Jason while caughing and gasping.

One of the male paramedics took Jason from Bo's arms and carried to boy back to one of the ambulances.

Other paramedics rushed over to the ditch with tools to help get the two women and the dogs out of the vehicle, and they got into the ditch. Some ran over to the left side of the car while others took the right and others took the trunk.

They used crowbars to pry open both front doors and climbed in on both sides and used sissors from their pants pockets to cut Cruella's and Gigi's seatbelts, freeing both women. As they helped the ladies out of the car, the other paramedics used crowbars to open the trunk of the car and saw four dogs inside surrounding an adult Dalmatian that was unconscious. One was a Border Collie with a red Bandanna around it's neck and three red scars across it's face, the second one was a Collie that looked like Lassie, the third dog was Golden Retriever and the fourth one was a Jack Russell Terrier.

Two of the paramedics reached inside the trunk and picked up the unconscious Dalmatian in their arms, got her out of the vehicle, and carried her out of the ditch, with the other four dogs following. They carried the unconscious Dalmatian over to the back of an ambulance and opened the doors and carried it inside.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster then saw Bo, Nora, Gigi, Cruella, Jason, who was sitting on a gurney, with a black towel rapped around him, and Moose standing at the back of another ambulance and ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Gigi asked.

The four dogs all barked, meaning 'yes.'

"I think they're doing just fine." Said Cruella.

"Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster! Oh thank goodness! Are you guys alright?" Moose asked.

"Huh?" Said Jason.

"What is it, honey?" Asked Gigi.

"Is there something wrong, darling?" Cruella added.

"Boy, i must be losin' it big time. For a second, i thought i just heard Moose talk. But that's rediculous, right? I mean, everyone knows that dogs can't talk." Said Jason.

"Yeah. Weird." Said Gigi.

One of the female paramedics, who helped rescue the dogs from the trunk, walked over to Bo and the others. "Are you all okay?"

"We are now." Said Cruella.

"How's our dog?" Asked Gigi.

"I think we just saved your dog's life." Said the female paramedic.

Gigi then hugged Jason.

"Whew. Thank goodness." Moose said.

"Hearing that voice again." Said Jason.

"You're hearing voices? Are you alright?" Asked one of the paramedics.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Said Jason.

"Uh...i think you better go to the hospital, and let them check you out." Said Bo.

"But what about Molly?" Asked Jason.

"Don't worry about Molly, the doctors will take good care of her. She's going to the hospital with us." Bo asured.

"But why do i have to..."

"Don't argue, we need to make sure you're alright." Said Gigi, cutting Jason off.

"I'll call Rex and have him and Stacy meet us at the hospital." Said Bo as he got out his cell phone.

"I wanna talk to him." Said Jason.

"You can, as soon as he picks up." Said Bo. "That's strange, it's going to voicemail."

"Where is he?" Asked Jason.

"I thought he said he and Stacy were staying at the El Rancho Motel." Said Gigi.

"I want Rex." Said Jason.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the El Rancho Motel, Rex was now lying unconscious on Stacy's bed. After the couple had finished the ham and pinapple pizza, and the food that Rex had picked up at Burgerland, Rex had passed out onto the bed.

Stacy watched Rex while he slept on her bed and smiled  
 ****************************************************

Stacy poured some sleeping powder in one of the empty glasses and then placed the lid back on the bottle and put it in her pocket. She then opened the bottle and poured grapejuice into the glass. "There. That ought to be enough to set the mood. At least i hope it is."  
 *****************************************************  
Stacy was then brought out of her train of thought by a buzzing noise. She looked and saw that it was coming from the table and walked over to the table and realized that the buzzing noise was Rex's cell phone. The young blond picked up the phone and saw the name 'BO' on the screen. She then placed the phone back on the table and went back over to the bed where Rex was sleeping and sat down on the right side. "Sorry, Bo. Rex can't come to the phone right now."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**


	9. 104 9: Paris Regional Medical Center

**104 9: PARIS REGIONAL MEDICAL CENTER.**

The two ambulances and Bo's (2020) vehicle, driven by Nora, soon arrived at the Paris Regional Medical Center, aka the Paris, Texas hospital, and sped onto the property with the sirens whaling. The two vehicles rushed through the driveway and stopped under the walkway, and Nora brought Bo's car to a stop.

A nurse, who was apparently just leaving work for the night, exited the automatic doors just in time to see the two ambulances under the walkway.

"Nurse! Nurse! Nurse!" Said Nora as she exited the vehicle and ran up to the nurse. "Nurse, please help!"

"What is it?" Asked the nurse.

"Three people were in a bad car accident tonight while trying to get to the vet to get their dog help. They're in those two ambulances right there." Said Nora.

"Say no more, i'll get the nurses and doctors out here right away." Said the nurse. She had worked at the hospital long enough to know that whenever an ambulance departed from or returned to the center with whaling sirens, it meant that someone was in distress and needed help. The nurse rushed back inside through the automatic glass doors. She ran up to a desk, where another nurse was. "Somebody needs help out there, listen to them!"

The other nurse got up from her desk and ran into the hallway and saw another nurse. "Cheyrl! Cheyrl, let's go!" She, the second nurse, known as Cheyrl, and another female nurse and a male doctor, rushed outside through the automatic glass doors and Nora followed after them under the walkway where the two ambulances were, just as the back doors were opening.

Gigi and Cruella exited the ambulance just as the nurses ran up to them.

"What is it?" Asked one of the nurses.

"Hello, hi, we have an emergancy. We were in a bad wreck while rushing to the vet, trying to get help for our dog, and my son had an Asthma attack. And our dog is very sick. My son's okay, but our dog is in critical condition. They brought her here in the second ambulance. Please, we can't lose her." Said Gigi.

"Okay, i'll get the doctor." Said the second nurse before turnning to see a man running outside and coming up to her and the others. "Oh, here he is now."

The doctor went up to where the other nurses and other doctor were. "What's going on?"

"These people and their dogs have been in a wreck, trying to get help for their dog." Said Bo, who was in the back of the ambulance with Jason, who was strapped to a gurney.

"Please, we can't lose her." Said Gigi.

"Okay, what happened?" Asked the doctor.

"I don't know. We were all at home, fast asleep, when all of a sudden i heard all this shouting coming from outside my room. When i went to see what all the comotion was about, i found Gigi and Jason standing in the livingroom, looking into the dogs' room. We went inside and saw that their female Dalmatian was in a great deal of pain. I decided to get investigate a little ferther, so i went up to the dog and touched her and realized that she was burnning up. That was when we got her and the other dogs in the car and took off for the vet." Cruella explained.

The second ambulance opened it's doors and paramedics removed rolled Molly out on a gurney over to where the nurses and doctors were, with Moose and the other dogs following them.

"That's her. That's our Molly. Please help her." Said Gigi.

"Okay, we're gonna do the very best we can. What's her name?" Said Cheyrl.

"Molly." Said Gigi.

"Okay, Cheyrl and the paramedics are gonna take Molly into the ER and the other paramedics are gonna examine the two of you and your son. As soon as i know something, you'll know something, okay?" Said the doctors.

"Okay." Said Gigi.

The paramedics rushed the unconscious Dalmatian inside the hospital while other paramedics rolled Jason out of the other ambulance, with Bo's help.

"It's okay, it's okay." Said Bo as he comforted the crying 10 year old.

"(Crying) She can't die. Molly's our family too. She's the only thing that we have left of my Dad." Said Jason.

"It's gonna be alright, okay, darling? It's gonna be okay. Just go with them." Cruella assured.

"Okay." Said Jason. The paramedics then carried him inside the hospital and the nurses and doctor escorted Gigi and Cruella inside the hospital as well, with Bo and Moose and the other four dogs following them.

Once inside, the gang was greeted by three doctors with three wheelchairs.

"Okay, just get in these wheelchairs and we'll get you all to a doctor right away." Said one of the nurses.

The paramedics got Jason off the gurney and placed him in one of the wheelchairs and Gigi and Cruella got in the other two.

"Mom, are you alright? How about you, miss An GeL?" Asked Jason.

"I'm okay, i'm okay." Said Gigi.

"I'm fine too, darling. Thanks for asking." Added Cruella.

"What about you?" Gigi asked Jason.

"I already told you a guzillion times i'm fine." Said Jason.

"Okay, i just worry. So sue me." Said Gigi. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you're okay." She said as she hugged Jason.

"I love you too, Mom...but...i can't breathe." Said Jason.

Gigi then released Jason from the hug. "Are you having another attack?"

"You were suficating me." Said Jason.

"Oh, sorry." Said Gigi.

"We're gonna park you in one of the rooms." Said a paramedic woman. She and two men each grabbed the handles of the wheelchairs and rolled the three survivors down the hall.

"Bo, could you try calling Rex again?" Asked Jason.

"Well, i'm not allowed to use my cell phone in here. I'm sure he's fine. I'll head over to the El Rancho Motel and let him know what happened and that you guys are alright." Said Bo.

"Thank you, Bo. For everything." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Let me know how Molly's doin', will ya?" Said Bo.

"We will. Bye." Said Gigi.

Bo turned to Nora. "Listen, i'm gonna head over to the Motel and see how Bryson's doin'. Could you stay here with them until i get back?"

"Sure. I'll call the sitter and let her know that we're gonna a little late picking up Matthew." Said Nora.

"I'll hold you to it." Bo then left the hospital through the automatic double glass doors to depart for the El Rancho Motel to check up on Rex and let him know what had happened.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go sit over here." Said Nora to the five dogs. The ginger red haired woman and the dogs went over to the waiting area and she sat down in a chair while the dogs laid down on the floor beside her.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

Gigi, Jason and Cruella were now in a room together. After getting them inside the doctors and nurses checked them out to see if either one of them and sustained any injuries in the car crash. Thankfuly, they didn't. Now that they had been examined, the three humans were waiting to hear from the doctors about the state of Molly's condition.

"Are grandma and grandpa going to come and get us?" Asked Jason, who was sitting on a hospital bed with Cruella.

"I haven't been able to reach grandpa, and it doesn't seem like he's gotton any of our messages. I'll try grandma." Said Gigi while on her cell. She then dialed her mother's cell number and placed the phone back to her ear, waiting for someone to answer. "Come on. Pick up, pick up."

"#This is Sherleen Miller. Please leave a message after the beep.#" #BEEP.#

"Hi, Mom, it's Gigi. Jason, Cruella and the dogs and i are at the hospital. We were in a bad wreck while rushing Molly to the vet. We're all okay, but Molly's condition is still unknown. Please call me back when you get this message." Gigi the put her phone back in her pocket.

"Grandma's not picking up either?" Said Jason.

"They're probably in bed or something." Said Gigi.

"But how are we gonna get home?" Asked Jason.

"No biggy, we'll just ask Bo and Nora if they can drive us home." Said Gigi.

"A wise idea, darling." Said Cruella.

Just then, a nurse entered into the room, holding an inhaler. "Hi. Did somebody order an inhaler?"

"Yeah, we did. Thank you so much." Said as she walked up to the nurse and took the inhaler from her. She then handed the inhaler to Jason.

"Thanks, Mom." Said Gigi.

"You're all set. And, of course, if the symptoms return..."

"We know the drill. And next time he will have his inhaler with him...right?" Said Gigi, cutting the nurse off.

"Right." Said Jason.

"Let me get you another one of those." Said the nurse.

"Oh, that's okay." Said Gigi.

"No, it's on the house. I know how expensive they are." Said the nurse.

"Thank you." Said Gigi.

"Maybe you should try grandma and grandpa again." Said Jason.

"Honey, i've already decided to ask Bo and Nora to take us home. Besides, it's 1:00 o'clock in the morning. They're probably still asleep." Said Gigi.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the El Rancho Motel, in room 104, Stacy was now standing at the foor of her bed, watching Rex sleep.

"Do you have any idea how much i love you?" Stacy asked.

Rex then started snoring.

"I'm gonna take that as a no." Said Stacy. "I''ve been in love with you since the day i met you online and in person. I still remember when we met back in college. Although, i was 19. I had braces, glasses. Totally forgetable. You were just so confident, so amazing. I went to my room that day convinced that i met the person i was gonna share the rest of my life with. And then, this year, while i was at the Road House, that serving wentch, Gigi said she was reconnecting with an ex-boyfriend...i'll never forget when you first introduced me to her on New Year's Day. I had this stupid little idea that she was just there to celebrate the (2020's). Then, when i found out that you and Gigi were childhood sweethearts, i just thought that she was so lucky. Cause...she had been with you way longer than me. I would give anything...anything just to be her. But...you didn't even notice me that day at the Texas Road House when i told you i had good news. If you had wanted to be with Gigi, you would've gone back to her years ago. But you didn't. All those years, you've just been looking for something else...just like me. All i wanted was someone like you." The blond haired woman then walked back over to the right side of the bed and sat down and continued to stare at Rex. "I wanna love you. And you wanna love me. Not just because we already knew each other online, but because we were met to be together. We still are. I couldn't believe it when i met you in college. I mean what were the odds? Like, one in a million? There you were just staring at me. It's kind of like a miracle, cause...Gigi's trying to take you away from me, but then, Gigi is who brought us together in the first place. So i quit my job as a dancer in Vegas and asumed my role as a college girl completely just to be closer to you. You know, us graduating from college, getting appartments of our own. I just knew if we lived close by each other you would fall in love with me even more. And it worked. You just fell in love me over the past years we were together. But then, when Gigi re-entered into your life this year...it was like you only had eyes for her. That's why i never laid into her. I wanted to pretend like everything was okay between the two of us. If Gigi could be here to see us like this...it would probably get ugly. But it would be worth it."

Stacy was then interupted from her moment with Rex by a sudden knock at the door.

"BRYSON!" Came a voice on the other side of the door before banging again. "BRYSON, ARE YOU IN THERE?! IT'S ME, BO, OPEN UP! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!"

"(Sighs) Now what?" Said Stacy before getting up and heading to the door as the banging continued.

"BRYSON!" Said Bo.

"Alright, alright, i'm coming. Sheesh." Said Stacy. She opened the door and saw Bo standing on the other side. "Bo? Wh...what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain. Is Rex here by any chance?" Said Bo.

Stacy: "He's asleep on the bed, but..."

Bo then rushed inside the room.

"Well, come on in then." Said Stacy before closing the door.

Bo was now over at the bed where Rex was sleeping trying to wake him up. "Bryson? Bryson, are you awake?" He asked. "Come on, answer me. Bryson? Bryson, wake up. Bryson? Bryson! Bryson, wake up!" Said Bo as he shook Rex, awaking him.

"Hey, Bo, what's up?" Rex asked, half awake.

"You tell me." Said Bo.

Rex then noticed Stacy standing by the door. "Hey, Stacy, whacha doin'?"

"You really have to ask?" Said Stacy.

"Yes, wait. No." Said Rex.

"Rex, are you wasted?" Bo looked back at Stacy. "Is he drunk?"

"We just...we had two glasses of grapejuice. And..." Rex tried to get up, but felt dizzy when he got up. "i don't feel right." He said before sitting back down on the bed. "I don't know what's going on."

"Are you kidding me? You don't know what's going on? Well, let me fill you in! You're completely trashed in a motel with your fiance!" Said Bo.

"Okay...i know this looks bad...but honestly...i don't know why i fell asleep in the first place." Said Rex.

"Oh, that's just great." Said Bo.

"Hey, what happened? Is something wrong?" Asked Rex.

"Oh my goodness, is everything okay?" Asked Stacy, pretending to be concerned.

"While you two were having your little 'celebration', Gigi, Jason and their dogs and Cruella were in a car accident while trying to get their dog, Molly, to the vet." Said Bo.

"What? Are they alright? What about Jason?" Asked Rex, standing up.

"He's fine. Hopefuly his dog is too." Said Bo.

"Okay, i-i-i-i gotta see them." Said Rex as he rushed over to the table and grabbed his cellphone. "Are you coming with us, Stacy?"

"What?" Stacy asked.

"With Bo and me to the hospital to see about Gigi and Jason and the others." Said Rex.

"Sure...why not?" Said Stacy. She opened the door and she and Bo and Rex exited the room. They got inside Bo's (2020) vehicle and drove off of the Motel property and headed for the hospital.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Jason and Cruella were still in the room, waiting for Gigi to return with news from the doctor about Molly's condition, but so far, they hadn't heard a thing.

"Miss An GeL, do you think Molly's gonna be okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason, yes. Just have faith. She's very strong." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, so was my Dad." Said Jason.

"She's gonna get through this. We're all gonna get through this, alright?" Cruella asured.

"Gigi then entered into the room and Cruella and Jason went up to her.

"Gigi, what happened? What did the doctor say?" Asked Cruella.

"I don't know, they threw me out of the room." Said Gigi.

"What? Why?" Asked Jason.

"They said i was acting more like a paniced owner than a calm person. Do i look like i'm panicking to you?! Do i really look like i'm panicking?!" Said Gigi.

"Yes." Said Cruella and Jason.

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" Said Cruella.

"Gigi." Said Rex as he and Bo rushed into the room.

Stacy entered into the room with her arms folded.

"Rex. Oh, thank goodness. Wha...what are you doing here?" Said Gigi.

"I came as soon as i heard. Are you alright?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Said Gigi.

"I'm okay." Said Cruella.

"Me too." Said Jason.

"How did this happen?" Asked Rex.

"(Crying) Moose woke me up in the middle of the night and chased me down stairs. And when i had reached the bottom, i looked inside the dogs' room and saw Molly lying on the floor, in pain, with the other dogs gathered around her. So i ran back up stairs and got Mom and me, her and miss An GeL got in the car and drove off for the vet. That was when we had the accident. And then Bo arrived and tried to help us." Jason explained.

Rex turned to Bo. "Why didn't you call me after the accident? Why didn't you call me to let know what was going on?"

"I did. Lots of times. But you didn't answer. You know why? Your phone's on silent." Said Bo.

"What would give you that idea." Said Rex.

"Check it and see." Said Bo.

Rex got out his cellphone and checked to see if it was on silent. And sure enough, it was. "This doesn't make sense. I didn't turn my ringer off. I would never do that."

"Well, it seems like you did a lot of things tonight that you would never do." Bo then turned his attention to Stacy. "But your fiance would."

"Uh, Cruella, would you take Jason to the cafeteria and get him something to eat, please?" Said Gigi.

"Yes, of course. Come on, darling." Cruella and Jason walked past Stacy and left out of the room.

"Me? Why are you giving me attitude? I'm not the bad guy here." Said Stacy.

"I'm starting to feel like you are." Said Bo.

"Well, i'm not. I mean how did i have anything to do with this?" Stacy asked. "Oh, that's right, forgot. I turned off Rex's cellphone while he was in the shower, then i spinked his glass of grapejuice so that he would fall asleep. And then, when Bo called on Rex's cell, i ignored it. Now why would i do that?"

"You tell me." Said Bo.

"Can we please not do this now? I am really worried about Gigi, Jason and their dog." Said Rex.

"Look, Gigi, you were in an accident tonight, you were upset, and now your dog is here at the hospital, fighting for it's life." Said Stacy.

"Her life! She's not an it! She has a name, her name's Molly!" Said Gigi.

"Whatever. The point is...that what happened to you...is horrible. But it is not my fault." Said Stacy.

"Stacy...i love you. I love you very much. There's nothing else...nobody else that i want. And if anything were to happen to you...i would die...i mean it. But i can't lie to you and say that i'm not glad that Gigi and her son and miss An GeL and their dogs are okay. Because i am." Said Rex. "I love you. I really, really do." Said Rex.

"Jason was having an asthma attack." Gigi began.

Rex turned to Gigi. "What?"

"He didn't have his inhaler. And it just happened so fast. Cruella and i couldn't get to him. I thought...i thought i was gonna watch him die. And i thought Molly was gonna die too. My car was in a snow covered ditch,...hanging up-side-down,...and the snow was coming down from the sky so hard,...that it started to cover up the car and seep inside the vehicle through one of the broken windows in the back where Jason and the dogs were sitting. I thought we were all gonna die. I thought we were gonna be burried alive." Said Gigi. "(Crying) The other car just came out of nowhere. I didn't even have time to think. I just heard Cruella scream...and then the next thing i knew,...we were hanging up-side-down in the car because it had flipped over in a ditch. We weren't even suppose to be on the road this late at night. My son forgot his inhaler, so we were on our way here to the hospital to get him a new one and some help for Molly. Rex, he couldn't breath. (Sobbing)."

"It's okay now. You're all okay." Said Rex.

"(Crying)Rex..." Stacy began.

Rex looked at Stacy. "Yeah?"

"(Crying) Are we okay?" Stacy asked.

"Of course we are, Stacy. Wh...why would you ask that?" Said Rex.

"(Crying) I just...really wanted us to spend time together tonight...and you blew me off for Gigi." Said Stacy.

"Look...i am so sorry i blew off our plans tonight. But i am not gonna appologize for being concerned for Gigi and her son and their dogs or miss An GeL. I hope you understand." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Yeah, you're coming in loud and clear. So yeah. Yeah, i understand. I'm sorry i turned your phone off." Said Stacy.

"You're forgiven." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Thank you." Said Stacy before hugging Rex.

"Gigi, i need to speak with you." Said a male doctor as he entered into the room.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Gigi.

"Alone." Said the doctor.

"Come on, what is it?" Asked Gigi.

"We're all friends here, doc. Whatever you have to say to Gigi, you can say to all of us." Said Rex.

"Are you sure?" Asked the doctor.

"...i'm sure." Said Rex.


	10. 104 10: Bad News

**104 10: BAD NEWS**

"Doctor, please tell us. What is wrong with my son's dog?" Said Gigi.

"Well, i drew some blood from Molly and tested it. And it turns out that...it's worse than we thought. If she's gonna have any hope of pulling through this, she's gonna need surgery." Said the doctor.

"Surgery? Molly?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah. Look...the midnight pains are actually a blessing in disguise. If we don't operate soon, then, maybe we won't catch this in time." Said the doctor.

"(Crying) Surgery? That cost money." Said Gigi.

"Yes, it does. $ 11 billion dollars, as a matter of fact." Said the doctor.

"(Crying) I don't get it, she wasn'tt even sick up till this point." Said Gigi.

"I know. It appeared that way for some time, but now her body heat tempereture is through the roof. Okay, we need to operate to be a hundred pursent sure, but the blood sample that i did is...pretty convincing. I'm so sorry. I know that this is a huge blow." Said the doctor.

"So how sick is she?" Rex asked.

"At this point, even the mildest infection could be fatal." Said the doctor.

"(Crying) Wait. Wait. You're saying Molly is so sick, she could die?" Said Gigi.

"Okay, Surgery is no longer a possible death sentence that it use to be. There have been enormous successful surgeries on humans and animals in the past 20 years. But it can be fatal. And given Molly's condition, we're gonna we're gonna wanna persue a progressive line of treatment as soon as possible." Said the doctor.

"(Crying) Oh my good." Said Gigi.

"What does that mean? Progressive?" Asked Bo.

"That's gonna be up to the head doctor, but he's probably gonna wanna get Molly into treatment right away." Said the doctor.

"(Crying) Treatment?" Asked Gigi.

"Yes. The nurses will be asked to comotose Molly, to delay whatever's wrong with her. And since you don't have the money to pay for her surgery, we're gonna get the word out to the whole community of Paris, Texas and ask it's citizens to donate money to the hospital." Said the doctor.

"I'm gonna need that money to pay for Molly's operation." Said Gigi.

"So...i suggest you guys get on your phones and you call up everyone that you can. The more money donners, the better. Our best hope for getting 11 billion dollars is important. And Molly is most certainly gonna need that money for her surgery if she any hope of coming out of this alive." Said the doctor.

"We'll call everyone we know." Said Rex.

"I'm so sorry. I hate giving this news to you. But please do not give up hope." Said the doctor. "I'm gonna give you guys a few minutes alone, alright?" The doctor then left out of the room.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Said Bo before leaving.

"Me too." Added Stacy before leaving as well.

"(Crying) I can't lose my dog." Said Gigi.

"You won't. I won't let that happen." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Last year, Molly was always tired. I just think she's a dog, it's normal. Run and rest. What am i gonna do, miss work? Skip a payment on the electrics so i can come to the doctor every time she get's tired?" Said Gigi.

"We'll figure this out." Said Rex.

"(Crying) She's been having such a hard time getting up lately, and i thought that it was just because she didn't wanna get up." Said Gigi.

"You can't blame yourself." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Sure i can. How long has she been like this? Surgery? Surgery! Boy, how did i miss this? What kind of dog owner does this make me?" Said Gigi.

"Gigi..." Said Rex.

"(Crying) What am i gonna do, Rex?" Said Gigi.

"You are going to do what you have done the past decade. You are gonna role with this punch, you are gonna get back up and you are gonna beat it." Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Gigi.

"Only this time," Rex began. "you're not gonna be by yourself. You're gonna have me. I am gonna help you get through this for your son and for Molly. And we are going to do it together."

"(Crying) Thank you Rex. Thank you for being here for me and my son." Said Gigi.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Said Rex.

"(Crying) Thank you, Rex. I really appreciate you being here for us. But i need to be alone for a while, this is a lot to take in." Gigi then rushed out of the room and down the hall, not knowing that Stacy was standing outside, watching her as she ran down the hallway.

Gigi stopped halfway down the hall and got out her cellphone and called someone.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, down stairs in the hospital cafeteria, Cruella and Jason were sitting at a table, eating burgers and french fries.

There was then a ring and Cruella got out a 90's cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cruella." Said Gigi.

"Oh, hi, Gigi. How are you, darling?" Said Cruella.

"To be perfectly honost with you, i've had better days. How are things with you and Jason?" Said Gigi.

"Oh we're fine, we're doing just fine. We're sitting down here in the cafeteria, eating, is all. You want us to bring you something when we come back up?" Said Cruella.

Gigi then started crying silently.

"Gigi? Are you there? Hello? Gigi?" Asked Cruella.

"(Crying) No, thanks, i'm not hungry." Said Gigi.

Cruella could hear the crying in Gigi's voice and realized that she was upset. "Uh, Jason, darling," She said as she got some dollars out of her purse. "Could you go up to the serving of the room and get us both some ice-cream, please?" Said the blond british woman as she handed the 10 year old her money.

"Sure." Said Jason before leaving the table.

"Okay, what's wrong, darling? Why are you crying?" Asked Cruella.

"(Crying) While you and Jason were headed down to the cafeteria, the doctor came in and informed me and the others about Molly's condition." Said Gigi.

"How is she, darling? Is she well, is she stable? What's the verdict?" Cruella asked.

"...(Crying) Neither. She's gonna have to have surgery." Said Gigi.

Cruella's eyes widened. "What? Why, that's awful. Is it really that bad?"

"(Crying) The doctor said that Molly had needed this operation since late last year. And that the surgery cost 11 billion dollars." Said Gigi.

"Oh my goodness, that's horrible." Said Cruella.

"(Crying) I know. Where am i gonna get that kind of money? I don't have it, and i don't know anyone who has it either." Said Gigi.

"Gee, i...i knew that something was wrong with your dog, but i didn't think that it was this bad to where it required surgery. And Jason...oh, that poor boy. What are we gonna tell him?" Said Cruella.

"(Crying) Don't tell him. That'll only make him feel worse. He already feels bad about this enough as it is." Said Gigi.

"I understand, darling. You have my word that this information stays just between the two of us." Said Cruella.

"(Crying) Thank you. Thank you so much, Cruella." Said Gigi.

"You're welcome, darling. See you later." Said Cruella.

"Bye." Said Gigi before hanging up.

Cruella then hung up her cellphone. "(Sighs)."

"What's wrong?" Came a voice.

Cruella looked behind her and saw Jason with two ice-creams in two white cups. One was white vanilla and the other one was green mint chip. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She then noticed the two cups of ice-cream the boy was holding in his hands. "Oh, you got the ice-cream."

"Yep. White vanilla for me and green mint chocolate chip for you. I hope that's okay." Said Jason.

"Of course it is, darling. After all, it's the thought that counts, right? And besides, i think i could really use the mint chip right about now." Said Cruella.

"Great." Said Jason, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Cruella asked.

"Is Molly gonna die like my Dad did?" Asked Jason.

"Oh, honey, come here. Sit down." Said Cruella.

Jason sat down at the table where Cruella was and placed the two ice-creams on the table.

"There is no way your dog is gonna die." Said Cruella.

"How do you know?" Asked Jason.

"Because i know hospitals. I was recently released from one myself this year back in London. And if the doctors at that hospital could help me, then there's no doubt in my mind that the doctors here can help your dog." Said Cruella.

"You really think so?" Asked Jason.

"I know so. We are at a hospital. And the doctors here are going to do everything they can to save your dog." Said Cruella, trying to lift the boy's spirits, but then she realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, as she didn't know if weather or not it was true. But had spent the past two years in a mental institution, and the doctors there had helped her, so sopposed anything's possible.

Jason smiled. "Thanks, miss An GeL."

"You're welcome, darling." Said Cruella. "Now come on, let's eat before the ice-cream melts."

Jason handed Cruella the green mint chocolate chip and they both began to dig into their ice-creams with their spoons.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**


	11. 104 11: Obsessed

**104 11: Obsessed**

Gigi was now sitting inside the hospital chappel, talking to God and asking him for a miracle

"Okay...if you're there...please listen...cause this is very important. I know. Where do i get off asking for anything. I haven't exatly been one of the faithful. But...i did believe once...and i want to believe now...cause i need you, God. No, no, not me. Molly. Please. She's just a dog."

While Gigi was talking to God, Stacy walked up to the other side of the door and opened it a little and began listening in on her conversation.

Gigi: "(Crying) The worst thing she ever did in her whole life was swipe a doggy treat from the store when she was a little puppy. I took her back in and made her give it back to the owner and appologize. And i know that you can't...you can't save everybody,...but if you'll please save my son's dog's life...i'll do anything. Okay, let me make a promise to you. Here's my promise...i will do anything...and i mean anything at all...if you'll save my dog's life. Whatever you want me to do...whatever sacrifice i have to make...done. As long as i know that...my son's dog is gonna be alright. So name it. Tell me what you want me to do. Just let Molly live."

Stacy then entered into the chappel and walked up to Gigi. "Good news, Gigi."

Gigi turned to face Stacy. "What?"

"Your prayers have been answered." Said Stacy.

Gigi stood up. "What?"

"There's someone here, offering to pay enough money for your son's dog's operation." Said Stacy.

"Are you...(Crying) Stacy, please tell me you're serious." Said Gigi.

"More serious than i've been in my life." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) Oh! Oh boy. Oh, thank you so much, God. Oh, my goodness. So...who is it from? Is it anyone i know?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, you could say that." Said Stacy.

"Well?" Said Gigi.

"It's me." Said Stacy.

"It is?" Asked Gigi.

"That's right, Gigi. I have enough money to pay for your son's dog's operation." Said Stacy.

"You do?" Asked Gigi.

"Yeah." Said Stacy.

"You really do?" Asked Gigi.

"Yeah. I'm a very rich girl who comes from a wealthy family. And therefore, i have the money that you need to save your son's dog." Said Stacy.

Gigi gasped in amazement. "Oh my goodness." She said as she hugged Stacy.

"I knew you'd be happy." Said Stacy.

"Oh my goodness, wait till i tell Jason!" Said Gigi in excitment before releasing Stacy. "Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Not so fast, Gigi." Said Stacy. She and Gigi looked at each other.

"Stacy what's the matter? Is there a problem with the money?" Asked Gigi.

"(Laughing) I'm not waisting half my fortune on a dog. Why on Earth would i help save your mutt?" Said Stacy.

"You're not gonna give us the money that we need to pay for Molly's operation? Is this some kind of Joke?" Asked Gigi.

"Why would i help you after the way you've treated me?" Said Stacy.

"Stacy, you told Rex that everything was okay." Said Gigi.

"Well, it isn't. You've never tried to spend time with me. Ever since Rex and i got here, you've been hanging out with him every chance you get." Said Stacy.

"Well, that's cause you and him always stopped by the Texas Road House. What do you expect? I work there." Said Gigi.

"What, and that gives you the right to flirt with him?" Said Stacy.

"I never said that!" Said Gigi.

"You know, when we first met each other at the Road House, i told you about me and my boyfriend, and you told me about this guy, who you were in love with, and that you were trying to get back together with him. Imagine my suprise when i found out that you and my boyfriend knew each other since childhood. It was at that moment that i realized that we were talking about the same guy. You were talking about getting back with Rex, and you've been using everything you can to pull him back. Now you all of a sudden want me to pay for a dog's operation you can't afford? You haven't done a thing for me." Said Stacy.

"...Listen...Stacy...i'm sorry if i gave you the wrong impression, but...if you don't pay for my son's dog's operation...she could die and i can't believe you'd let that happen." Said Gigi.

"Well, you should've stayed away from my man, Gigi." Said Stacy.

"Oh my...this is unbelievable! We're not talking about a sweater that i borrowed from you and ruined!" Said Gigi.

"No, just my life." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) Oh my gosh. Let me make it up to you, okay? I'll do anything, just don't take it out on Molly and Jason. She's in really bad shape! You can't just let her die, can you?" Said Gigi.

"No, actually...i don't want your son's dog to die." Said Stacy.

"(Sighs) I knew it. I...i knew...you couldn't let Molly die." Said Gigi.

"Well, i'm not heartless." Said Stacy.

"I know. I know that. And i'm real sorry for everything i did. But once Molly's better, we'll start over, okay?" Gigi then hugged Stacy. "Thank you. Thank you, i owe you big."

"I know." Said Stacy.

Gigi then released Stacy.

"Look, i'll pay for your dog's surgery...but there's a condition." Said Stacy.

"What's the condition? What kind of game are you playing here?!" Said Gigi.

"Oh, this isn't a game at all." Said Stacy.

"We're talking about my son's dog's life! What's the condition?!" Said Gigi.

"You stay away from Rex." Said Stacy.

Gigi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here it was, a dog was sick and in need of an operation, and Stacy has the money to pay for it, but was refusing to do so unless Gigi stayed away from Rex. Was this woman really so crazy jealous of her that she would let a dog die if Gigi didn't except her deal? "The only way...you'll pay for Molly's operation...is if i agree to stay away from Rex?"

"That's the deal." Said Stacy.

"You're serious?" Said Gigi.

"Dead serious." Said Stacy.

"What's the matter with you? What does my being around Rex have to do with saving my son's dog?" Asked Gigi.

"Rex and i are ment to be together. You're trying to steal him from me." Said Stacy.

Gigi gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, stairing wide-eyed at Stacy. Gigi couldn't believe Stacy. She was really gonna let a sick dog die if Gigi didn't agree to stay away from Rex. And for Stacy to say that Gigi was trying to steal Rex away from her was just insane. "I'm trying to steal Rex...from you?"

"I know that you and Rex grew up here together in Paris, Texas, but i saw him first as a boyfriend. It was (2009), Las Vegas College. First day. I dropped my backpack in front of the lockers. All my personal stuff fell out. My good luck doll, my lunch box my Mom packed, and made me bring, and then that little pad that i use to doddle on, i use to draw those little girls all over it. People were picking up my stuff and they all were laughing at me and making fun of me, and all of a sudden, i hear this voice say "BACK OFF!" Said Stacy.

"Rex?" Said Gigi.

"And he was walking to me. He was the hansomest guy i had ever seen in my life. And he picked up my stuff and he looked me in the eyes and asked me "Are you okay?" And over the past few weeks i had been dating some other guy online. Imagine my suprise when i found out that Rex was that same guy." Said Stacy. "I came into the Road House two days ago and i told you all about Rex. I said he and i had known each other for years. And what did you do? You told me that you were in love with him."

"Stacy...i didn't know that the guy, who we were both talking about, was Rex." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, but you knew the name of the guy who you were talking about. And you're trying to take him away from me. You grew up here in Texas with Rex from a little girl, but that wasn't enough! You talked to me about him at the Texas Road House, and that wasn't even enough! So then he just up and disappeared on you...without even saying a word." Said Stacy.

"Rex didn't even know that i was in love with him when he left. I never told him. I never told him that i had been in love with him since that day we met in kindergarten. He still doesn't know to this day how i feel about him. Stacy, i swear i didn't know that you and him had an online crush on each other." Said Gigi.

"It wasn't a crush. I knew i loved him the minute i met him online. More-so when i saw him in person. And with you out of the way, i can finally have him." Said Gigi.

"Wow. So you've...carried this with you all this time." Said Gigi.

"Look at it this way, Gigi. Nobody walks away empty handed. You and your son get your dog...i get Rex." Said Stacy.

Now Gigi was really creeped out. This lady was NUTS. N-U-T-S! NUTS! Then she thought about all of the stuff that Bo said she did to Rex, with her turnning his cellphone off and spiking his grapejuice. "So it wasn't Bo being paranoid about you being jealous and turnning Rex's phone off so he couldn't hear it ring. You've been trying to keep Rex to yourself ever since you and he got into town. And you did spike his drink, didn't you? So what, he would pass out and not be able to hear his cellphone ring?"

"And so you believe him, not me? Boy, it is sick how much you still trust Rex after all this time." Said Stacy.

"Yes, i trust him! I love him! I've loved him ever since he and i were 5 and 6 years old!" Said Gigi.

"Too bad." Said Stacy.

"Stacy! Please don't make me do this!" Gigi begged.

"You know, i really think it is a small price to pay to save your son's dog's life, especially after the mess you've put me through when you tried to flirt with him." Said Stacy.

"Flirt with him? Rex came to the Road House! He came to eat at the place i work! And i'm not trying to steal him away from you! And i am not buying into your blackmail!" Said Gigi.

"Huh. Well, do you think you and your son, Jason, will have such a happy life if Molly dies?" Asked Stacy.

"Ugh, you...you...witch!" Said Gigi.

Stacy just smiled evily at Gigi. "Okay." The blond haired woman headed back towards the double doors and opened them to leave.

"Stacy...wait." Said Gigi.

Another evil smile appeared on Stacy's face before she closed the doors. "Don't waist my time, Gigi! If you think you're gonna talk me out of this..."

"I know i can't do that." Said Gigi. "How can you do this to me?"

"This isn't about me, this is about God." Said Stacy as she walked up to Gigi.

"What?" Gigi asked in confusion.

"I heard you trying to cut a deal with him. You said you'd do anything if he'd save your son's dog. You asked for help and he sent me." Stacy reached into her purse and got out a check and held it in front of Gigi's face. "This is your miracle, Gigi!"

Gigi examined the check. On it was written 104,000 billion dollars. More than enough that was needed to pay for Molly's operation.

"Rex was the answer to the prayers of a lonely college girl all those years ago. And now i'm the answer to your's. All you have to do is stay away from Rex, Gigi. Jason's dog will be okay. So what's it gonna be?" Said Stacy.

Rex then entered into the chappel with Moose and the other four dogs.

Stacy and Gigi turned to see Rex and the dogs. Stacy put the check back in her purse.

Moose and the other dogs glaired and growled at Stacy, exposing their teeth.

"What's goin' on?" Rex asked.

"How's Jason?" Asked Gigi.

"Uh, he's with Bo, Nora and miss An GeL." Said Rex.

"Oh. Okay." Said Gigi.

"I walked in on something between you two. What is it?" Said Rex.

"Why don't you tell him, Gigi?" Said Stacy.

"Is it Jason? Is it Molly?" Asked Rex.

"...No, it's Stacy. She was trying to make a deal with me." Said Gigi.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Asked Rex.

Gigi looked back at Stacy and then back at Rex. "Stacy wants us to burry the hatchet..for Jason's sake."

"His dog's recovery is all that matters right now." Said Stacy.

"You know what, you're right. We gotta squash all of that. Our focus is now on Jason and his dog." Said Rex.

"I'm with you. That's why i told Gigi we really need to start acting like grown-ups. We need to do everything in our power to save this boy's dog." Said Stacy.

"Starting with getting enough money to pay for Molly's operation. I'm gonna check to see if there's been any progress." Said Rex before he headed back towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Said Gigi as she and the dogs began to leave with Rex.

"Um, Rex, do you mind if i just finish my conversation with Gigi? It'll only take a minute." Said Stacy.

"I thought everything was settled." Said Rex.

"It is. Go ahead, i'll catch up with you." Said Gigi.

Rex then left out of the chapple with the dogs and Gigi turned to Stacy.

"For a minute there...i thought you were gonna rat me out." Said Stacy.

"I wanted to, but...i couldn't do it." Said Gigi.

"All you have to do is stay away from Rex...or your son's dog is gonna die." Said Stacy.

"If Molly dies, it will kill Jason. That dog was a gift from his father before he passed away. He already has a hard time dealing with that, but if Molly dies, my son will too...from a broken heart. He'll grieve himself to death. And if that happens, they're gonna have to burry me right beside him. Do you get that? My son is everything to me." Said Gigi.

"And i'm offering you a chance to save possibly him and his dog." Said Stacy.

"By trading your money for my word to stay away from the love of my life?" Asked Gigi.

"I thought Jason and his dog were the love of your life. You know, you really are gonna have to choose here, Gigi. Who's it gonna be? Rex? Or Jason and his dog?" Said Stacy.

"You're loving this, aren't you? We're talking about Molly. A dog who my son got from his father, before he died, when she was just a puppy." Said Gigi.

"So the dog's a present from the boy's dead daddy. Big whoop." Said Stacy.

"Who are you?" Gigi asked.

"I'm the girl that Rex is going to marry." Said Stacy.

"You can't make Rex like you! It doesn't work that way!" Said Gigi.

"Why not? You made him like you, and you were only 5 years old at the time you met him. You weren't half as hot as i am." Said Stacy.

"Hot?" Asked Gigi.

"I made myself iresistable for Rex, and believe me, he noticed it." Said Stacy.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. He was so into you that you had to meet him online before you could meet him in person." Said Gigi.

"You know what, Gigi, you're just waisting time. Your son is up stairs, looking for a miracle for his dog, and i'm it. All you have to do is promise me you'll stay away from Rex and convince him that you don't want him around anymore." Said Stacy.

"He'll never believe it." Said Gigi.

"Well, you need to figure out a way to make him believe it. Now do we have a deal or not?" Said Stacy.

"...Not." Said Gigi.

"I have the money that can save your son's dog's life and now you're telling me you don't want it?" Said Stacy.

"I'll get the money myself." Said Gigi.

"That dog is a gift from your son's father! The last present he got from him before he died!" Said Stacy.

"Oh, so now you care about that!" Said Gigi.

"You're not gonna get the money in time." Said Stacy.

"The doctors are preparing to get the whole community of Paris, Texas to pay up the money that we need to afford Molly's operation, even as we speak." Said Gigi.

"Well, i'm standing here right in front of you!" Said Stacy.

"Yeah, blackmailing me to get what you want!" Said Gigi.

"What i deserve! I saw Rex first as my boyfriend!" Said Stacy.

"Ugh, do you have any idea how crazy you sound? A living, breathing animal is in the ER right now, fighting for her life!" Said Gigi.

"Well, i'm fighting for mine! I love Rex! I'll never love anyone else! Now i get that this may sound a bit some-what extreme to you..."

"IT'S NOT EXTREME, IT'S EVIL! YOU'RE EVIL, STACY!" Gigi screamed, cutting Stacy off.

"You're always gonna have Jason and your dogs. You'll meet somebody else, just start a new life with some other guy." Said Stacy.

"Ugh, you're out of your mind, you're psycho! You're psycho, Stacy, you're psycho!" Said Gigi.

"You need me. Your son's dog needs me. And you're gonna stay away from Rex." Said Stacy.

"I don't want your poisoned money saving my son's dog's life. I'll get the money if i have to work tripple shifts and go door to door." Said Gigi before heading towards the exit.

"This offer won't last forever." Said Stacy, causing Gigi to stop in her tracks. The evil blond then walked up behind Gigi. "If you think i'm gonna wait around in this little ho-down town for you to make up your mind, you got another thing coming. When you don't get the money that you need to pay for the operation, and you come crawling back to me, i won't be here. So not only will you lose your dog, and possibly your son, but you'll lose Rex too. Only this time, for good. So i ask you...is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Gigi turned to Stacy. "You need to go back to Sin City...where you belong."

"Me and Rex and my dog saving 104,000 billion dollar check? You're killing them, Gigi! You're killing your own son and dog!" Said Stacy.

"YOU! ARE NOT! MY FRIEND! I don't know who you are! I don't know who you are or...or what happened to you these past two days while you and Rex were here in town, but i am not going to let you do this!" Said Gigi.

"You're making a big mistake, you're gonna regret it! You asked God for a miracle, and he gave it to you, and now you're just throwing it back in his face! Or maybe it's because you didn't get a good look at the check i'm offering you." Said Stacy. She then got the check back out of her purse and held it up. "Take it."

Gigi remained silent and just looked at Stacy.

Stacy, with a creepy grin on her face, then held the check in front of Gigi's face, showing the 104,000 billion dollars that were written on it. "(Whispering) Take it."

Gigi still didn't answer.

"TAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Stacy screamed at the top of her lungs over a loud crack of thunder that came from outside. And the scary part was it wasn't even rainning or storming outside. Stacy staired at Gigi with her eyes as big as saucers and her lips trembling.

"Stacy...i don't want your money." Said Gigi.

"You're quite...sure?" Said Stacy.

"Yes. And another thing...i just thought i'd tell you, Rex's evil...sinister...insideous...narcissistic, psycho of a fiance to take her crazy self and Rex and her poisoned money back to Vegas, where she came from. My son and dog and i don't need either one." Said Gigi.

Stacy didn't understand. She didn't understand this at all. Here it was, she was offering Gigi a check of 104,000 billion dollars to pay for her son's dog's operation and now she was rejecting her offer. And she wanted her to take her money and REX back to Vegas with her? What was wrong with this single mother? Was she crazy?

"How can you not need my money?" Asked Stacy.

"We'll find another doner." Said Gigi.

"Oh, you will? How?" Asked Stacy.

"The point is i don't need you...or your money...or Rex. I don't need a guy to complete my life, like women like you think you do. My son's dog is gonna be alright. So you can take your filthy money and your fiance, Rex, who you are so crazy about, and get out of dodge." Said Gigi.

"So you'd rather take some money from a bunch of strangers rather than from someone you know?" Said Stacy.

"The 'STANGERS' will be decent human beings, who will sign up to donate money. Rex's 'FIANCE' is a blackmailer, who's willing to let a 10 year old boy's dog DIE. Ever hear of good triumphing over evil? Well, that's what happened today, here in this chappel. God will hear my prayers. My boy's dog is gonna be okay. And i don't have to give into you in order to save her. And besides...it's not like your marrage to Rex will last anyway. You had to try to blackmail his childhood friend into staying away from him in order to have him." Said Gigi.

"That's not true." Said Stacy.

"Shut up, Stacy, i'm so sick of you!" Said Gigi. "The New Year's over and Rex has proposed to you, so why don't you and Rex just go on back to Vegas and forget you ever saw me and Jason."

"I thought you were madly in love with Rex." Said Stacy.

"No, that's you. And yes, i am in love with Rex. But i am not about to get involved in something illegal to keep him here in town for the next three months. I did fine without Rex all these years and i'll do fine without him after he's gone out of my life again. So go. Go get Rex and go back to Vegas. And honey...no matter how you try to justify it...you're a blackmailer...and a psycho. Hopefuly, Rex will realize that too before it's too late." Said Gigi.

"...Alright. Alright. Don't save the beast for all i care. Do what you like with it. Drown it. You're a fool, Gigi! I don't do business with fools!" Stacy then started tearing up the 104,000 billion dollar check. "We're through! We're finished! We'll never be best friends or buddies ever again! I'm threw with you!" She said as she threw the now torn up check in Gigi's face.

Gigi then left out of the chapple, leaving a furious Stacy all alone.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY, GIGI! I'LL GET EVEN! JUST WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY! YOU FOOL! YOU IDIOT!" Stacy screamed. "(Sighs)." The blond turned back to the chappel and started talking to God. "I know what love is, okay? I love Rex. That's why i'm doing this. I gotta make it right. The way it's suppose to be. Gigi's gonna see that, she's gonna see that it's the right thing. She's gonna stay away from Rex. She has to!"  
 **##################################################################################**

"(Sighs)." Said Gigi as she stood outside the chapple doors. The single mother then proceeded to walk off.

"Excuse me, Gigi?" Said a nurse as she walked up to Gigi.

"Yeah, that's me. What's up?" Said Gigi.

"(Sighs) I...have some bad news." Said the nurse.

"What kind of bad news?" Asked Gigi.

"Molly's condition is getting worse by the minute. If we don't operate now, there's a good chance that we could lose her." Said the nurse.

"What? Oh no. What are we gonna do?" Asked Gigi.

"The doctor said that if you want any chance of saving your dog, we have to transport her to the vet." Said the nurse.

"Molly doesn't have time for that." Said Gigi.

"We just have to hope and pray that somebody turns up with enough money." Said the nurse.

"Alright." Said Gigi.

The nurse then left.

Gigi then opened the doors to the chappel and re-entered.

"Look, if you just came back to tell me off again..."

"It's not that." Said Gigi, cutting Stacy off. "It turns out...Molly's condition...I need you."

"So...things didn't work out like you had hoped they would, so you come crawling back to Stacy, the devil, and expect her to help you." Said Stacy.

"Not me. Molly." Said Gigi. "Stacy, for pete sake, she's all my son and i have left of his father. Please."

"You are lucky i'm forgiving." Said Stacy.

"You mean..."

"I won't run out on your son's dog." Said Stacy, cutting Gigi off. "I'll put the offer back on the table. After this is over, you stay away from Rex, your son's dog will get what it needs."

"You can't." Said Gigi.

"Oh, i can. Look, Rex and i will only be here for three more months. This is a one time deal. Either you take it or you leave it." Said Stacy.

"...I'll take it." Said Gigi.

"You'll stay away from Rex?" Said Stacy.

"I said i would, didn't i? You save my son's dog, i stay away from Rex. Come on." Said Gigi.

"Wait, where are we going?" Stacy asked.

"To the doctors to get this started." Said Gigi.

"What, do you think i'm stupid? I save your son's dog, and all of a sudden, you call our deal off, right?" Said Stacy.

"No!" Said Gigi.

"Huh. No. You tell Rex to his face that you don't want him around anymore, you make him believe it, and then i'll come forward as the doner." Said Stacy.

"But the doctors said the sooner we get this operation started, the better it is for Molly. Stacy, how am i suppose convinse Rex that i don't want him around me anymore in less than a day?" Said Gigi.

"That's not my problem." Said Stacy.

"There's nothing i can say that is gonna make Rex think that i don't want him around anymore." Said Gigi.

"Well, you better think of something...because the clock's a-tickin', girlfriend. Tick, tock, tick, tock." Said Stacy.

"Rex has known me since we were little. How am i suppose to do this?" Said Gigi.

"That's your problem. But let me know when you got it figured out. And now, you've got a date with Rex." Said Stacy.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**


	12. 104 12: Severing The Ties

**104 12: Severing The Ties.**

Meanwhile, in the hospital waiting room, Bo, Nora, Rex, Cruella and Jason were all sitting in chairs, waiting to hear from the doctors about Molly. Jason had fallen asleep in his chair and was leaning up against Rex, and Moose and the other four dogs were all lying down on the floor next to the humans.

Moose looked and saw Gigi coming from down the hallway and barked.

Cruella and the others, minus Jason, then saw Gigi coming from down the hallway, crying. Clearly she was upset about something. "Uh, Rex, do you think maybe you, Bo and Nora could stay here with Jason and the dogs while i go talk to Gigi for a minute?"

"Sure." Said Rex.

"Of course." Added Nora.

"Absolutely." Said Bo.

"Thank, you." Said Cruella. The blond haired british woman then got up from her seat and went to comfort Gigi. She walked up to the American girl as she entered into the room. "Gigi, what is it? Is it Molly?"

"(Crying) No, she's okay...for now. I just...(Sobbing)." Gigi started sobbing as she fell on Cruella, who embraced her with a hug.

"Come on, let's go talk about this some place else." Said Cruella as she led Gigi out of the waiting room and down the hall.

Rex, Bo, Nora and the dogs just watched as the two women walked down the hallway.

Cruella led Gigi inside an empty hospital room and released her from the hug and closed the door. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"(Crying) I found a money doner who offered to donate the money we need to pay for Molly's operation." Said Gigi.

"So what are you crying for? That's great!" Said Cruella.

"(Crying) Yeah, i got all excitted. I was over the moon at first. But the doner...backed out and decided not to donate. And the doctor said that Molly's condition is getting worser why the minute, and that if we want any chance of saving her, we'll have to transport her to the vet. And Molly...she may not have that long." Said Gigi.

"Darling, if there was one donation, there's bound to be another." Cruella asured.

"(Crying) Yeah, there is someone else." Said Gigi.

"Who? Who is it, who's the other doner?" Cruella asked.

"(Crying) The same one who backed out of donating." Said Gigi.

"What? So that's good news, right?" Said Cruella.

"(Crying) If she'd do it!" Said Gigi.

"She? Who is she? Who is this mysterious doner?" Cruella asked.

"(Crying) Rex's fiance...Stacy." Said Gigi.

"Stacy volunteered to donate money to save your dog? Why, that's so nice of her." Said Cruella.

"(Crying) Yeah, if she'd do it." Said Gigi.

"What do you mean?" Cruella asked.

"(Crying) She won't donate." Said Gigi.

"What? Gigi, what's going on?" Cruella asked.

"(Crying) My son's dog is dying and Rex's fiance won't...save her. Or she will. Oh, she'll donate. Yeah, but only if i agree to stay away from Rex." Said Gigi.

"What?" Cruella asked in disbelief. Did she hear her right? Was Stacy really refusing to donate money to the hospital to pay for a sick dog's operation unless Gigi stayed away from Rex? That was insane. No, it wasn't insane, it was evil. Pure evil, with a cappitle 'E'.

"Stacy clames she saw Rex first as her boyfriend." Said Gigi.

"How so?" Said Cruella.

"I wasn't even in Rex's life when any of this happened. But she swears that when she was a freshman in college, she was madly in love with Rex. They were dating each other online at the time, didn't even know that they were each others secret admirers, and that she told me how she fell and how i'm trying to steal him away from her." Said Gigi.

"And she thinks what? You stay away from Rex and he's just forget all about you and your son and they're gonna get married and ride off into the sunset?" Said Cruella.

"I know how it sounds, but that's the deal. Rex...or Molly. (Crying What am i gonna do?" Said Gigi.

"You're gonna tell Rex the truth, that's what." Said Cruella.

"(Crying) I can't. I can't. If i tell Rex, he'll either acuse me of trying to sabotage his relationship, or worse, he will believe me and go off on Stacy and call off their engagement and break up with her, and the deal is off. She won't agree to donate the money." Said Gigi.

"So she's blackmailing you." Said Cruella.

"And if i don't do what she wants...(Crying) Molly pays with her life." Said Gigi.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about doing this." Said Cruella.

Gigi bowed her head.

"Gigi." Said Cruella.

Gigi looked up at Cruella. "I can't let my son's dog die. It's not like i have a choise. There are no other doners...and Molly needs that operation."

"Do you really think Rex's fiance would let a sick dog die?" Cruella asked.

"Cruella, she's so out there, i don't know what she'd do. She could disappear. That's what she's threatening, to just take off. And then what?" Said Gigi.

"We hunt her down." Said Cruella.

"And do what? You can't force someone to donate, they have to volunteer." Said Gigi.

"There must be another way." Said Cruella.

"(Crying) Trouble is there isn't any time. Molly needs that surgery as soon as possible." Said Gigi. "(Crying) Oh, man, i have to take the deal. I have to tell Rex to his face that i don't want him in my life anymore."

"But what's to stop you and Rex from faking some sort of separation, then Stacy donates the money, Molly has her operation and Rex dumps Stacy like a sack of potatos. It's not like she can take the money back." Said Cruella.

"And if the surgery isn't a success...and Molly needs another one...All those years, when Jason would have his asthma attack, i'd tell God that i would do anything if he would just breath. Maybe i didn't do enough. Maybe this is payback." Said Gigi.

"No. No, darling. No, God's not paying you back. At least, i don't think so." Said Cruella.

"But i did it again, i said i'd do anything...give anything, if he'd save Molly." Said Gigi.

"It's not God asking you to give up Rex, it's Stacy." Said Cruella.

"She may as well be God, she's holding all the cards." Said Gigi.

"What i don't get is how she thinks she can get Rex to just forget all about you and Jason and pretend like you never existed. You and Rex have known each other since first grade." Said Cruella.

"Then how am i gonna be able to convince him that i don't want him in my life anymore? He knows me better than anyone in this town, next to my son and my parents." Said Gigi.

"Are you sure about this, darling?" Cruella asked.

"You got a better idea?" Gigi asked.

"If it were me...i'd tell Rex the truth." Said Cruella.

"And then Stacy takes off...and my son's dog dies. (Crying) Please, Cruella, don't tell Rex. It's not like i wanna do this. I have no choise." Said Gigi.

"Gigi." Cruella said.

"I have to do it. I have to stay away from Rex. I have to tell him that i never wanna see him again." Said Gigi.

"Gigi?" Came a voice from behind.

Gigi turned to see Rex and Moose standing in the door way with the door half closed. "Rex."

Rex, Moose and the other four dogs entered into the room. "Gigi...what's wrong?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Gigi asked.

"Long enough to hear you say that you never wanna see me ever again. Is this a joke? Cause it's not funny...AT ALL!" Said Rex.

"It's not a joke, Rex." Said Gigi.

Cruella: "Listen, Rex..."

"Hey! Cruella, don't." Said Gigi. "I'm sorry. What you heard is exactly what it is. I want you out of my life."

"Well, this doesn't make any sense. How could one of my long time friends, who i've known since my childhood, suddenly decide to cut me out of her life?" Said Rex.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Cruella before she and Moose and the dogs exited the room.

"Miller, please, what is all of this?" Rex asked.

"Just what i told you before: i want you out of my life, Bryson." Said Gigi.

"Just like that?" Asked Rex.

"Just like that." Said Gigi.

"You expect me to believe that? We've known each other since were were in first grade, we went to high school together, we grew up together here in Paris, Texas. And now here it is, a whole decade later, our paths cross again, and you've been happy to see me again over the past three days. And now, all of a sudden you decide you don't want me in your life anymore? No...you're lying. Gigi, you would not do something like this unless you were forced to. Tell me the truth. It's Molly, right? The situation with Molly is starting to get to you?" Said Rex.

"No. No. Rex, i'm not under any kind of stress. If anything, i'm seeing more clearly now." Said Gigi.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I...i made this decision all on my own. Not because of stress, not because of the situation with Molly, but because i don't want you here." Said Gigi.

"I can't believe what i'm hearing. We're best friends, aren't we? Gigi, your son's dog is in need of an operation and your kid is a wreck over the thought of losing the only thing he has left of his father. Are you telling me you left him in his time of need just to figure out how to tell me that you don't want me in your life anymore?" Said Rex.

"(Crying) No! Just the opposit! I couldn't think of any thing else but Jason and Molly! That's why i'm doing this! I'm doing this for them!" Said Gigi.

"You're cutting me out of your life for Jason and Molly's sake. What does that mean?" Said Rex.

"I haven't been there for Jason in the way he's needed me. I've been preocupied." Said Gigi.

"Since when, a minute ago? Have you lost your mind?" Rex asked.

"The truth?" Said Gigi.

"Please." Said Rex.

"There are other reasons that i'm doing this." Said Gigi.

"What other reasons?" Rex asked.

"That when i went to see you that day, at your place, back in (2009). But the only person who was at home was your Mom, who told me that you had left Paris, Texas." Said Gigi.

"But that was over 10 years ago, we were teenagers, for pete sake." Said Rex.

"Age had nothing to do with it, Rex. Nothing made you skip town without saying anything to anyone, you did it cause you wanted to." Said Gigi.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said Rex.

"Well believe it. You're a guy who can't help but disappear on the people who love and care about him. And you vanishing in (2009), it just drove it home." Said Gigi.

"You, and everyone else that i love, are not the reason i left town. I can't rap my mind around this. You find out from my Mom that i've skipped town, you don't call me, you don't text or E-Mail me. Nothing. You asume i've disappeared forever and now you're holding it against me after all this time." Said Rex.

"Say what you want about how i feel, but everyone else in this town has always been there for me." Said Gigi.

"And i haven't?" Rex asked.

"Rex, you left town without saying anything to me." Said Gigi.

"That was over 10 years ago. I was a kid...an idiot. But i'm here now, and we're still best friends. Or has that changed too?" Said Rex.

"(Crying) No. No. Rex, i like you. I like you so much, oh gosh. I can't do this." Said Gigi.

"What? What can't you do?" Rex asked.

"I can't...be friends with someone i don't trust. And i don't trust you, Bryson." Said Gigi.

"I don't get where this is coming from." Said Rex.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway, right? You're gonna be gone in three months anyway, remember? You're only gonna be here in town for 90 more days after this month is over, and then it's back to Vegas with your blushing bride to be. Now i may not have been able to stop you from disappearing on me and hurting me all those years ago, but i will not let you do the same to my son!" Said Gigi.

"Is that what you're worried about? That i'm gonna disappear on Jason?" Said Rex.

"You did it to me 10 years ago, so why should this time be any different? Face it, Rex, you're just not a stick around kind of guy." Said Gigi.

"You really think that? You really think that i would disappear on a little kid?" Asked Rex.

"Yes, i do." Said Gigi.

"Forget this. I am not gonna stick around here and get trashed by my best friend. You think i'm such a horrible guy? Fine. Hate me. I'm gonna go back outside to the waitingroom...to comfort your son. You remember your son...right? The one who's dog is dying? Jason." Said Rex. The blond haired guy then left out of the room, just as Cruella re-entered the room.

Cruella looked and saw a crying Gigi sink down to the floor and burried her face in her knees and rapped her arms around them as she began to sob. The british lady went over to where the American girl was and bent down to her level and hugged her.

"(Crying) I just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me (Sobbing)." Said Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

As Rex and the dogs walked down the hallway and headed back for the waiting room, Stacy came up to them.

"Hey. Uh, Jason's still asleep and Bo and Nora are still in there with him." Stacy then noticed the expression of Rex's face. "You look upset."

"Yeah, uh, i don't wanna talk about it." Said Rex.

"Are you sure you don't wanna get it off your chest? Cause i don't think it would be good for Jason to see you upset when he wakes up." Said Stacy.

"I'm fine." Said Rex.

"Well, you don't look it. Didn't Gigi come back up here?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, she came back, alright...to tell me how much she hates my guts and never wants to see me ever again." Said Rex before he and the dogs walked past Stacy and returned to the waiting room.

A wide grin appeared on Stacy's face. "(Laughing) Nice move, Gigi. You work fast."  
 **##################################################################################**

Cruella and Gigi were still on the floor, now discussing what had happened.

"I came so close to telling Rex the truth." Said Gigi.

"You still can." Said Cruella.

"Not if i wanna save my son's dog." Said Gigi.

"How can that Stacy girl mess with your dog's life like this?" Cruella asked.

"She won't let it go. Molly get's the surgery...and i stay away from Rex." Said Gigi. "I'm just so sorry that i had to drag you into this."

"It's okay." Said Cruella.

"No, it's not. It's not fair to make you carry this heavy secret too." Said Gigi.

"I don't blame you...i blame Stacy." Said Cruella.

Gigi's cellphone rang and she answered it. "What?"

"Good news. Rex told me you never wanted to see him again. That's cold." Said Stacy, talking to Gigi on her cell.

"I didn't mean all those things i said, i pretended to." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, well, i really don't care, as long as you live up to your end of the agreement. Look, you wanna save your son's dog, you call Rex out for being a horrible person, great. All you have to do is convince him that you never wanna see him again." Said Stacy.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**


	13. 104 13: DonationOperation

**104 13: Donation/Operation**

Jason was still asleep in the chair, catching a few Z's that he had missed over the past hour or so.

"Jason? Jason? Time to wake up." Said Gigi with her hand placed on the boy's shoulder as she lightly shook him.

"Huh?" Jason slowly opened his eyes and saw Gigi, Rex, Cruella, Stacy and the dogs standing in front of him. "Oh. Hi, everyone."

"Hey, champ." Said Rex.

"Hi, sweetheart." Said Gigi.

"Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?" Cruella said.

"You can drop the act. I know." Said Jason.

"What? What do you know?" Asked Gigi.

"Miss Stacy told me." Said Jason.

"Told you what?" Gigi asked.

"That Molly needs to have an expensive operation that cost billions of dollars. Which we don't have, so there's no chance in saving Molly." Said Jason.

"Miss Stacy told you that?" Asked Gigi.

"It's not her fault. I asked her to tell me. And i'm glad she did. At least now i know the truth." Said Jason.

"It's true, honey, the surgery that Molly requiers is costly,..but guess what? I found someone who can pay for it." Said Gigi.

"There's a doner? Really?" Jason asked.

"104 pursent." Said Gigi.

"Well who is it?" Asked Jason.

"Me." Said Stacy. "I'm the doner."

"You have that kind of money?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Said Gigi.

"That's so sick! Miss Stacy's donating money to the hospital to save Molly's life! She has to be the coolest person on the planet!" Said Jason in excitment.

"(Muttering) Or the coldest." Cruella said.

"And she's doing this for Molly?" Jason asked.

"I'm on board." Said Stacy.

"This has to be the best day night ever! I can't believe it! Molly's gonna be okay! Everything's cold!" Said Jason in excitment.

"Yep. Everything's cool." Said Nora.

"Fantastic." Added Bo.

"Awesome, huh?" Asked Stacy.

"It's better than awesome! You're gonna save my dog's life!" Said Jason in excitment.

"I know!" Stacy said in excitment. "Hey, i'm sorry it took so long to come forward with this news, but i wanted to suprise you."

"Well, i'm impressed." Said Nora.

"Better late than never." Said Gigi.

"It's all good now." Said Rex.

"You're right. It is all good now." Said Stacy.

A male doctor then entered into the waiting room. "Hey. I hear somebody in here is looking to donate money to the hospital to pay for a sick dog's surgery."

"That would be miss Stacy." Said Jason.

"Alright. So...miss Stacy, do you have the money?" Asked the doctor.

"I sure do. It's right here." Said Stacy. She reached into her purse and got out a check. "There you go. 11 billion dollars, just like you like it. I've already signed it." Said the blond as she handed the check to the doctor.

"Thank you, ma'am. Me and my crew will get started with the operation right away. I'll get back with you all as soon as we're done." Said the doctor.

"We'll be here." Said Rex.

The doctor then walked out of the room and back down the hall to prepare for surgery.

"Miss An GeL?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason?" Asked Cruella.

"Do you think the doctors will be able to fix Molly?" Jason asked.

Cruella: "I don't know, darling. All we can do is wait...and hope."

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **January 4'th, (2020)**

 **Day Time: 10:00 o'clock**

Day time soon rolled around and the sun had risen over the snowy town of Paris, Texas. Inside the Paris Regional Hospital, Rex and the others were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctor how the surgery went. While doing so, they had all fallen asleep for the rest of the night, due to lack of rest, and were now all sleeping in their chairs.

Gigi slowly opened her eyes and woke up. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:00 o'clock in the morning. She turned to her son, who was leaned on her, sleeping. "Jason? Jason? It's time to get up." She said as she shook the 10 year old boy.

"Huh?" Jason sat up and opened his eyes. "Oh. Hi, Mom. How are you?"

"Okay, i guess. Are you okay?" Said Gigi.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" Jason asked.

"It's 10:00 in the morning." Said Gigi.

"10:00 O'clock in the morning? Everyone wake up, it's morning." Said Jason.

The other humans and the dogs all awoke.

"What's all the hubub?" Rex asked.

"It's morning." Said Jason.

"So?" Stacy asked.

"So" the doctor will be here any minute to tell us how Molly is doing. I hope she's okay." Said Jason.

"I'm sure she's fine, kido." Said Rex.

Just then, Sherleen and Henry rushed into the waiting room where Gigi and the others were.

"Gigi! Gigi, we came as soon as we got your message this morning! Are you guys okay?" Sherleen asked as she and Henry ran up to their daughter and grandson and embraced them with a hug.

"We're fine, Mom." Said Gigi.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Henry asked Jason.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking, grandpa." Said Jason.

"I do appologize for not being here last night, but your father and i were asleep and we didn't hear the phone ring." Said Sherleen.

"That's okay, at least your both hear now." Said Gigi.

"How's Molly?" Sherleen asked.

"We don't know yet. The doctors operated on her last night and we fell asleep during the surgery, so we don't know anything." Said Gigi.

"Surgery? Is it that serious?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. The doctors said they needed to operate as soon as possible if they were to have any chance of saving Molly." Said Gigi.

"How much did the surgery cost?" Sherleen asked.

"11 billion dollars. But don't worry, it's taken care of. Rex's fiance, Stacy, paid the doctors last night." Said Gigi.

"You paid the hospital 11 billion dollars so they could operate on my grandson's dog?" Sherleen asked.

"Yes ma'am." Said Stacy.

"Thank you. Thank you for doing that for our daughter and grandson." Said Henry.

"You're welcome, sir." Said Stacy.

"Ooh, ma'am and sir. Manners." Said Sherleen.

"Gigi?" Came a male voice.

Everyone looked and saw the doctor standing in the waiting room.

"Doctor." Said Gigi before she and the others, and the dogs, all rushed up to the doctor. "How did the surgery go?"

"The surgery was a success." Said the doctor.

"(Sighs) Thank God." Said Gigi.

"So how's Molly? Is she alright?" Jason asked.

"She's doing just fine...they all are." Said the doctor.

"They all are? What does that mean?" Rex asked.

"Follow me." Said the doctor.

The gang of humans and dogs all followed the doctor out of the waiting room to go see Molly.

The gang later reached a room and the doctor opened the door and they and the dogs all entered inside, only to see Molly, the female Dalmatian, lying on a blue covered basket, nursing not 1, not 2, not 3, but 4 little, cute, white newborn puppies. They were obviously her's, as they were letting her nurse them.

"Okay, what's...going on?" Gigi asked.

"This poor dog almost died from labor, that's what." Said the doctor.

Cruella: "Labor? You mean..."

"Yes, Molly was pregnant. And that pain she was in was her trying to have the puppies. Apparently, she had gone into labor in the middle of the night and was awakened by the birthing pains. It's a good thing you got her help when you did, otherwise she and puppies would've died." The doctor explained.

"She couldn't have the puppies?" Sherleen asked.

"No, she couldn't, the labor was too excruciating for her to do so. That's why we had to operate on her." Said the doctor.

"Operate? You mean you had to cut her open in order for her to have the puppies?" Henry asked.

"We had to take them, yes." Said the doctor.

"So does this mean that Molly's gonna be alright?" Jason asked.

"We ran some tests after the surgery, and her health bill came back 100 percent posetive. So yes. Yes, she's gonna be just fine." Said the doctor.

"That's good to hear." Said Stacy.

"And we owe it all to you. You're a hero." Said Rex.

"Oh, please. I just signed a piece of paper and handed it over to the doctors for them to begin the surgery. The doctors are the real heroes, not me." Said Stacy.

"You donated 11 billion dollars to save a dog's life, as well as the lives of four newborn puppies, without a moment's hesitation. In my book, that makes you a hero." Said Rex.

"Thanks, Rex." Said Stacy.

"So how are the puppies doin', doc?" Bo asked.

"The puppies are doing just fine. They sustained no amount of injury during the surgery and they all have a clean bill of health, just like their mother." Said the doctor.

"So are they boys or are they girls?" Asked Gigi.

"Both, actually." Said the doctor.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"It means as of now, Molly has four cute, healthy, adorible, playful little puppies. Three boys and one girl." Said the doctor.

"No way! Seriously?!" Said Jason in excitment.

"Yep." Said the doctor before looking at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. Time for my 10 minute break. If you need anything, just haller." He then left out of the room.

"Did you hear that, Moose? You're a father of four! Three boys and one girl!" Said Rex.

Moose then barked four times in excitment.

"Look at him, he's so excitted about being a Dad, he can't believe it." Said Nora.

"I know the feeling." Said Bo.

"Me too." Added Henry.

"I'm glad i only had one." Said Gigi with her hands on her son's shoulders.

Jason grinned as he looked up at Gigi.

"Hey, buddy?" Said Rex.

Jason looked at Rex. "Yes, sir?"

"You feelin alright?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, totaly. I'm not scared. Not anymore. Molly's all better now. And she's has four newborn puppies. Isn't it great that miss Stacy was here to pay for Molly's surgery?" Said Jason.

"Yeah. We owe her everything." Said Rex.

"I'll be right back, honey." Said Gigi before leaving out of the room.

"I'm gonna go and check on her for a minute. Excuse me." Said Cruella before exiting the room. The british woman looked and saw Gigi sitting in a seat, crying and ran over to the American girl and sat down beside her in another chair and hugged her. "Oh, darling, come on. Oh, darling, it's gonna be alright. Don't worry. Your son's dog's health is now in stable condition. Now look at me. Come on, look at me?"

Gigi looked at Cruella.

"Now that the doctors have preformed the surgery, and your dog has had her puppies, she's going to make a full recovery. And you're gonna tell Rex what that evil fiance of his did to you, okay? You're gonna tell him that the only reason why she would save your son's dog is because you pretended to sever all ties with him. Because the thing is...Stacy can't take that money back. No one can." Said Cruella.

"Not now." Said Gigi.

"You snooze, you lose. Stacy is in there right now, having her close up and kissing up to everyone. And i'm sure she's gonna lay it on Rex real thick how she saved your son's dog." Said Cruella.

"She did save Molly. Without her money..."

"Hey, it isn't Stacy's money that saved your dog." Said Cruella, cutting Gigi off.

"What do you mean it isn't really Stacy's money?" Gigi asked.

"I mean that it isn't just Stacy's money that saved your son's dog. It's you and the love you have for both your son and your dog. Your son has a loving mother and grandparents. And he has a family. And that dog of his is apart of that family just as much as he is. So that dog's life is worth fighting for." Said Cruella.

"He'll still have a family. My parents and Molly and the puppies and i will still love him." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, but you won't have Rex as a friend anymore if his fiance has her way." Said Cruella.

"I made a promise." Said Gigi.

"To who, Rex's crazy bride to be? No, that doesn't count." Said Cruella.

"I made a promise to God. I said if he saved my son's dog, i would give up anything." Said Gigi.

"What kind of god would want you to give in to blackmail? What is God, if it's not about love? And why would he try and take that away?" Cruella asked.

"Maybe you're right." Said Gigi.

"So you'll tell Rex what his fiance's been doing?" Cruella asked.

"I'm gonna do it right now." Said Gigi.

"You go, girl. You blow that witch right out of the water." Said Cruella.

"Witches hate water." Said Gigi.

"What is this, the Wizard Of Oz? You know what i mean." Said Cruella.

Gigi and Cruella got up from their seats and re-entered the room.

"Rex?" Said Gigi.

Rex turned to Gigi. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Can i talk to you for a minute?" Gigi asked.

"About what?" Rex asked.

"In privet. I have to tell you something." Said Gigi.

"I already told Jason we'd be here." Said Rex.

"We'll just be right outside, it'll only take a minute. Please. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't really important." Said Gigi.

"You know what? I'm gonna go grab a snack from the bending machine. You guys want anything?" Stacy asked.

"No, thanks, we're all good." Said Rex.

"Okay. More for me then." Said Stacy before exiting the room.

"Let's go." Said Gigi.

Gigi and Rex left out of the room.

"Okay, what do you want?" Rex asked. "Tell me so i can get back in with Jason."

"I can hardly believe that...Molly's gonna be alright. I mean after thinking the worst..." Said Gigi.

"I know." Said Rex. "Look, i don't want Jason to know it, but...i've never been so scared in my life."

"I know. Me too. But it's gonna be okay now. I know it is." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, as far as his dog is concerned. I still don't know how to tell him that you've cut me out of your life." Said Rex.

"Maybe...maybe i..." Gigi began.

"Maybe you what?" Rex asked.

"Rex, i know i said that...i could never trust you again. After what happened 10 years ago, when you took off without saying anything..." Said Gigi.

"Yeah?" Said Rex.

"But...now, with this whole thing with Molly,...now that she's gotton the surgery she needed so badly, as well as four adorible little puppies, and i know she's gonna be okay..." As Gigi was talking, Stacy was lurking around the corner, spying on her and Rex.

"Just say it, Gigi." Said Rex.

"Rex, it's about Stacy." Said Gigi.

"(Crying) MOM!" Came the voice of Jason.

Gigi and Rex rushed back into the room as Stacy walked from around the corner.

"(Crying) MOM!" Jason screamed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gigi asked.

"Something's wrong with one of the puppies!" Said Jason.

Gigi and Rex saw that one of the puppies was whimpering and howling in pain.

"What's going on?" Asked the doctor as he rushed into the room.

"(Crying) It's one of the puppies, they're in pain!" Said Jason.

The doctor rushed over to where Molly and the puppies were and got down on his knees and began examining the newborn Dalmatian that was sick.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rex asked.

"Is he having a negetive reaction to the surgery?" Gigi asked.

Stacy opened the door a little and listened in on the conversation.

"It's a she. This one is the only girl in the litter." Said the doctor.

"Well, does her stomach hurt or does she feel nauseous?" Asked Sherleen.

"Her stomach hurts. And she's cold too. But we can take care of that." Said the doctor.

Stacy entered the room and walked up behind Gigi. "Why don't you take five, Gigi?"

"I'm not leaving Jason and Molly." Gigi argued.

"You know what, you think it's good for your kid and his dog to see how scared you are right now? They're already flipped out enough as it is." Said Stacy. "Come on." The blond haire woman led Gigi out of the room. "You gonna be okay?"

"I will be as soon as that puppy is." Said Gigi.

"What happened in there anyway?" Stacy asked.

"(Crying) I don't know. All of the puppies were fine one minute, and then Jason started crying because one of them is in pain, her tempreture's going up, and she could have an infection from the surgery, and the infection could kill her and i don't know why this is happening." Said Gigi.

"You know, i'm not pretending to know the way God works, but um, when i walked up, it sounded to me like you were about to break your solemn primise to him." Said Stacy.

Gigi turned to Stacy. "What?"

"You were gonna tell Rex the truth, werent you?" Said Stacy. "I saw you, so you can't deny it. You were gonna tell Rex that you cut him out of your life so that i would pay for your son's dog's surgery. Boy, it would be ashame if she or one of those puppies needed another operation and i wasn't here to pay for it. See what happens when you mess with God? If one of your son's dog's puppies died...it would be your fault."

"God knows that i love both my son and our dog and those puppies." Said Gigi.

"And you promised God that you would do anything, whatever it took, if he would save your son's dog." Said Stacy.

"But why would God want to me lie to Rex? God is about truth and love." Said Gigi.

"And i love Rex." Said Stacy.

"Well, he doesn't love you. Not the real you anyway." Said Gigi.

"Well, he thinks i'm pretty great so far." Said Stacy.

"He's greatFUL." Said Gigi.

"It's more than that." Said Stacy.

"It's not true love, Stacy." Said Gigi.

"Well, it can be, and it will be because God ment it to be." Said Stacy.

"I don't think God works that way." Said Gigi.

"Who knows how God works anyway? All i know is that you've been backtracking on a promise you made to him. And now, all of a sudden, one of your son's dog's puppies is really sick. So what do you take from that?" Said Stacy.

"I don't know." Said Gigi.

"Huh. I can't believe you would play with a dog's life like that just to get a guy." Said Stacy.

"Well, isn't that what you were doing? You were ready to let my son's dog, and her unborn puppies, die so you could have Rex all to yourself." Said Gigi.

"But i didn't. I stuck to my end of the deal, i wasn't like you. You better go to confession, honey. Make a serious act of contrition. You lied to God. You slapped him in the face and he is mad." Said Stacy. "And another thing. This deal stays between us. You are not to tell anyone. Including Rex. And if you ever do...i will kill you."

"Hey, Stacy." Came a voice.

Stacy turned to see Rex standing outside the room.

"Everything okay out here?" Rex asked.

"How's the puppy?" Gigi asked.

"She's feeling better." Said Rex.

"And the other puppies?" Gigi asked.

"They're okay too." Said Rex.

Stacy turned to Gigi. "See, Gigi? I told you they'd be okay." She turned back to Rex. "I just knew those would make it through this one too."

The three adults then went back inside the room and saw the doctor holding something that was rapped in a blue towel. They also saw that Jason was crying as Cruella held him close to her with both arms. Sherleen and Nora were also crying.

"How is she, doctor. How's the puppy?" Gigi asked.

"(Sad) Congratulations...you now have three healthy puppies." Said the doctor.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"Doctor, are you saying what i think you're saying?" Rex asked.

"...I'm very sorry...The fourth puppy didn't make it." Said the doctor before handing Rex the folded up blue towel containing the puppy's lifeless body. He then left out of the room.

"Oh, the poor thing." Said Cruella.

"Could you all excuse me for a minute, please?" Rex asked.

"Sure. Come on, everyone." Said Cruella before she led everyone out of the room, minus Moose and Molly.

Once everyone was gone, Moose went over to where Rex stood and looked at the puppy's lifeless body before looking up at the human.

"I'm sorry, boy, i'm so sorry. And yet...i wonder." Rex then placed his hand on the towel and started rubbing it, trying to revive the puppy. But nothing happened. He rubbed the towel again, but got the same outcome...nothing. The human rubbed the towel a third time, but like before...nothing. Rex then rubbed the towel a forth time, but there was no response from the puppy's lifeless body.

A saddened Moose looked upon the body of what was once his living newborn daughter. It was saddening to know that he and Molly had lost one of their puppies before it's life had even gotton a chance to begin.

But just when it looked like all was lost,...Rex felt movement coming from inside the towel.

Moose looked and saw that the puppy's lifeless was now moving and making a cute squeeking sound.

Rex unfolded the towel and saw that the once dead puppy was now moving and making the cutest sound. The young man looked at Moose and smiled and the Dalmatian started barking. "FOUR! WE HAVE FOUR PUPPIES!" Rex shouted happily.

Moose barked happily.

The doctor then rushed back into the room, along with Gigi, Jason, Cruella, Stacy, Sherleen, Henry, Bo, Nora and the four dogs.

"What?" Asked the doctor as he looked at the now lifeful body of the puppy that was rapped inside it. "Oh, my goodness! It's a miracle! Everyone, it's four. It's four again."

Everyone, minus Stacy, was overjoyed and filled with relief, knowing that the puppy was going to be alright.

The doctor then took the rapped up puppy from Rex and examined it.

"Well?" Rex asked.

"How is she? How is the puppy?" Gigi asked.

"Well, we had a little scare, but the puppy's fighting back." Said the doctor.

"What kind of scare?" Gigi asked.

"Gigi thought that the puppy was having a negetive reaction from the surgery, but um, the crisis is over. Everything's going the way it's suppose to." Said Stacy.

"Jason's dog is gonna be fine now...thanks to you." Said Rex.

"No need to thank me. Like i said earlier, i just signed a piece of paper and paid the hospital the money they needed to preform the surgery, is all. Thank goodness that i did, i mean, otherwise both that dog and her puppies would've died. And...speaking of puppies...Rex...i have the most wonderful news." Said Stacy.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Rex...i think i'm going to have a puppy." Said Stacy.

"A what? Have a puppy? Stacy, it's not possible for human women to have puppies, only dogs. That's why Gigi and Jason's dog ended up pregnant with four puppies. You're not pregnant, are you?" Said Rex.

Stacy: "Well, i..."

"Are you?" Rex asked again.

Stacy: "Um...you know, i..."

"Are you?" Rex asked.

"Rex, i can't lie to you. YES!" Said Stacy before she and Rex hugged.

"How wonderful!" Said Rex before he and Stacy released each other from the hug. "When did you find out this information?"

"Last year in December. Look, i'm sorry for not telling you then, but i was trying to keep it quiet until i was ferther along." Said Stacy.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Said Rex.

"We're gonna have a baby. We're gonna have a baby." Stacy sang.

"Wow, first Moose and Molly become parents and now Rex finds out he and his fiance are having a baby. This day is just full of suprises." Said Bo.

"And...there's about to be one more." Said Rex. He reached into his pants pocket and got out a small blue box. "I didn't stay with you all these years just to keep you as my girlfriend. I love you. And i know that i asked you this question before when we first got into town, but...this time...i wanna do it right." The blond haired guy got down on one knee. "Stacy..." He opened the small blue box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "will you marry me?"

"(Crying) Yes. Yes!" Said Stacy.

Rex got up and he and Stacy embraced each other with a hug.

"Congratulations, you two." Said Bo.

"Yeah, congrats." Added Nora.

"This is so cool! Rex is getting married to and having a baby with the woman who saved Molly's life! Isn't that cool, Mom?" Said Jason.

"Yeah...very." Said Gigi, pretending to be happy.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **So what do you guys think of the story so far? Is it good? Is it great? Please review and let me know what you think, as well as what you think of the character, STACY.**

 **Also, Ghost Reader, i need to ask you for a small favor. I'm planning to put a song in the story called 'CRUELLA AN GEL.' It's similer to the song CRUELLA DE VIL in 102 Dalmatians. It's about how much Cruella has changed, how she's no longer the evil person she once was, but at the same time, the song raises questions on weather or not she could go back to her old ways, just like the CRUELLA DE VIL song in 102 Dalmatians. Please post the lyrics of the song in a review and i will use it in the story. See you in the next chapter.**


	14. 104 14: Nightmares And Dreams

**104 14: Nightmares And Dreams**

 **(Song: CRUELLA AN GEL)**

 **(Cruella An GeL)**

Outside the Texas Road House, Cruella's car was parked in the parkinglot of the restaurant.

Inside the building, Cruella came out of the kitchen, carrying two plates of food.

 **Cruella An GeL, Cruella An GeL**

Gigi, Mo and Noelle and the other waitresses watched Cruella as she took the plates over to a table where a man and a woman were sitting.

 **With her memory gone, she's now free from her cell**

 **Our heads are spinning like a carousel**

 **Is this really the same De ViL?**

Cruella high-fived Gigi, Noelle and Mo as she walked by them and re-entered the kitchen.

Later, at Paris High, Cruella pulled up in her car beside the building and rolled down the window on her right and honked her horn.

 **Remember back then, her personality was hell**

Jason, who was talking to his friends, turned and saw Cruella's car parked beside the building, and he saw Cruella waving at him from the inside, signaling for him to come on.

 **Her tactics and schemes use to make us unwell**

Jason bid his friends goodbye and ran up to Cruella's car and got inside and they drove off for the Road House.

 **With a new leaf turned over, she's having a blast. Question is, how long will it last?**

At the Miller residence, Cruella, wearing a (1950's) outfit, was sitting at the dinner table with Jason, helping him with his homework.

 **We recall years ago when she was mean and rotton. Now it seems like she has left her evil phase**

At the Road House, Cruella walked up to a family dinner table, where Viki and Charlie were sitting with ther two daughters, son in-laws and three grandchildren, Jessica and Natalie, John and Nash and Jacob and Ralph. Cruella handed them all menus and walked off.

 **Could her old self be forgotton, or will it soak through, like cotton? Does it seem like she's changed her ways?**

At the Miller home, in the dinningroom, Gigi, Jason, Sherleen and Henry were all sitting at the table, looking at the food in front of them. Cruella, wearing a (1960's) outfit, came out of the kitchen, carrying a silver dish with a lid on top of it. She placed the dish in the middle of the table and took the lid off, revealing a cooked Lobster. The Miller family cheered.

 **(Cruella An GeL)**

Jason stood in front of the Paris, Texas fountain and posed and made silly faces as Gigi, with Cruella standing behind her, took pictures of him. The 10 year old then took a picture of Gigi in front of the fountain, then Cruella, wearing a (1970's) outfit, took a picture of both mother and son together in front of the fountain.

Cruella now stood in front of the fountain and Gigi took pictures of her.

 **Her bark is gone, as well as her bite.**

 **Is something up with that image?**

 **Is it wrong or right?**

 **But for the time being, we shall have to see**

 **If Cruella De ViL,...well, An GeL, can stay kind and carefree.**

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

A clock, resting on a dresser, changed from 2:37 to 2:38, and Gigi was sound asleep in bed in her room. She turned over and touched the left side of her bed, only to feel nothing. She opened her eyes saw that there was no one sleeping on the left side of the bed.

"Jason?" Gigi said, but there was no answer. The American woman sat up in her bed. "Jason?"

"MOM! MOM!" Came the voice of Jason.

The short haired girl got out of bed and rushed out of her room and into Jason's and ran up to her 10 year old son, who was sitting up in bed, crying.

"Jason, honey, what's wrong?" Gigi asked.

Jason, however, couldn't answer, as he was too busy crying.

"It's alright, honey, i got you." Said Gigi as she hugged Jason as he continued to cry.

"(Crying) There's something in my closet." Said Jason.

"What?" Asked Gigi as she released her son from the hug.

"(Crying) There is, i heard it." Said Jason.

"(Sighs) Okay, i'll check." Said Gigi before getting up and walking over to her son's closer. She opened the door and turned on the light, only to see that there was nothing inside, except cloths. "See? Nobody home. Just us. You know, Jason, you really need to stop doing this. You're nearly 11 years old."

Gigi turned to face Jason, only to see that Stacy was lying in bed with her crying son. But something was different about her. Her once reguler blond hair was now a pale bleech blond, her skin was white as a sheet of paper and her blue eyes were now a pale icey blue. She wore black eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows, black eyeliner on her bottom eyelids, black lipstick and a black headband in her hair. She also wore a black Ostrich feather jacket, that stopped at her upper back, the jacket had quarter length sleeves that went past her elbows, she had on a black shirt underneath, a black short skirt, black stockings that covered her whole legs, black high heel shoes, black skin tight gloves that covered her whole arms, the fingers of the gloves had long, sharp, golden fingernails and she had on a long black fur cape and the inside of the cape was red.

"What a lovely child." Said Stacy.

"Stay away from my son!" Said Gigi.

"We're not the ones you should fear." Said Cruella as she entered the bedroom and walked over to Jason's bed, standing behind Stacy. Her hair was no longer blond, but black and white. She was aslo wearing a yellow fur coat, a black dress that went down to the calf of her legs, grey stockings, red high heel shoes , and the inside of it was red.

"Cruella?" Gigi asked.

"Something far more worse floats over his head." Said another black and white haired woman as she stepped out of the darkness of the room and walked over to the bed where Cruella stood.

"The truth of the horrible secret you've been keeping from this entire town for years." Added a third black and white haired woman as she stepped out of the darkness and joined Cruella and the other black and white haired woman.

Stacy then put her arm around Jason and held him close to her and began stroking the 10 year old's long brown hair.

"Please don't hurt my family." Gigi begged.

Stacy: "When i'm finished...you won't have a family left to hurt."  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Six Weeks Later**

 **Midnight, February 15'th, (2020)**

"NO!" Gigi screamed as she sat up, breathing heavily. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in her bedroom. She looked at the clock on her dresser and saw that it was 2:38 in the morning. "Jason?" The American woman got out of bed, rushed out of her room, and stopped at Jason's bedroom door. She opened the door and saw that Jason was sound asleep in his bed and smiled, knowing that he was safe. Gigi then closed the door back. "(Sighs) It was just a dream."

Gigi then headed down stairs and when she reached the bottom, she walked over to the door of the dogs' room and opened it to find Moose, Molly, the other four dogs, and the four puppies sleeping. The first three puppies were black spotted and the fourth one was limon spotted. She smiled at the sleeping dogs before closing the door. "Cruella?"

"Hi." Came a voice.

Gigi turned to see Cruella sitting on the sofa, reading a book, with her legs crossed.

"I'm right here." Said Cruella, who was wearing (1920's) sleeping cloths and high heel shoes.

Gigi walked over to the sofa where Cruella was. "Well, you haven't slept a wink, have you?"

"No, it's hard with everything that happened six weeks ago with Stacy blackmailing you, and knowing that she's still here in town, just down the street from us." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I just had the worst nightmare. I woke up, Jason was gone, i heard him screaming, so i ran to his room to check on him. He said that something was in his closet, so i checked and there was nothing. But when i turned around, i saw Stacy in bed with him. Only...you and two other women were there too. You had black and white hair and so did the other two women. It was like the three of you were on Stacy's side." Said Gigi.

"Darling, no. No, i...i could never...i would never do something like that to you. I would never hurt you and your son, not after all you've done for me." Said Cruella.

"I know. I believe you. It's just...after everything thats happened with Stacy's threats and blackmail, i've been kind of over the edge lately. The other night, i had another nightmare where i woke up and Stacy was pointing a gun at me." Said Gigi. It was true. After Stacy's blackmail and threats, Gigi had become scared and paranoid and now feared for her life and the lives of her son, their dogs and their four puppies.

"Well, that settles it, then. You have to tell Rex the truth." Said Cruella. She really sympethized with Gigi. This was no way for anyone to live. Living in fear under your own roof because of someone else's insecurities.

"I can't. Cruella, Stacy said she would kill me if ever told anyone about our deal. She said, and i quote: "This deal stays between us. You are not to tell anyone. Including Rex. And if you ever do...i will kill you." Said Gigi.

"Oh my word, she said that?" Said Cruella.

"She made it very clear that if i ever said anything to Rex or anyone else, she would kill me." Said Gigi.

"And you believed her?" Cruella asked.

"Cruella, She threatened to let my son's dog die if i didn't agree to stay away from Rex. I woman who would do that will do almost anything." Said Gigi. It was true. She did believe Stacy. She had no reason not to. Stacy had threatend to let a sick dog die just so she could keep a guy all to herself. A woman who would do that would do almost anything...maybe even commit murder.

"Well, it's a good thing she's not gonna be in town much longer. After these next two months go by, this'll all be over. She and Rex will go back to Vegas and she'll be out of town and out of our lives forever." Said Cruella.

"Out of town does not mean she's going to be out of our lives. I think she's dangerous, Cruella. Who knows what she's gonna do next." Said Gigi.

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters. All that does...is that we make Rex see Stacy for the person she truely is and run her out of this town before he or anyone else gets hurt." Said Cruella.

"How? Rex hasn't been by the Road House in over six weeks. How are we suppose to tell him about his witch of a fiance when we don't even know where he is?" Said Gigi.

"Leave that to me." Said Cruella.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **7:00 o'clock**

 **February 15'th, (2020)**

It was now 7:00 in the morning, the sun had risen over the town of Paris, Texas yet again. The first month of (2020) had come and gone, and was now half way through the it's second month... February. It had stopped snowing on February 1'st and the sun had melted any remaining snow into none existence. It was also no longer cold outside, meaning that the people of Paris, Texas were no longer cold. The only person in town who was cold was a certain blond haired woman living at the El Rancho Motel with her fiance.

Stacy drove into the parkinglot in her pink (1950's) convertible car, with the top down, and parked her vehicle. She got out of the car, carrying a bag with two take-out containers. She walked up to the door to room 104 and went inside and closed the door behind her. She looked and saw that Rex was still in his bed, sound asleep. Probably dreaming about her and not that serving wentch, Gigi. He probably didn't even remember her. After all, it had been six weeks since he had last seen her and Stacy had been successful in making sure that he didn't encounter Gigi for the rest of January and half of February. Rex and Stacy no longer went by the Texas Road House. If they wanted to eat or go out on a date, they went to other restaurants in town. Like Burgerland, Scholl Bros Bar-B-Que, Jaxx Burgers or Fish Fry or some other place. Stacy walked over to the bed where Rex was and watched him as he slept.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Camp Kikiwaka**

 **June 4'th, (1998)**

In Camp Kikiwaka, in the early summer of (1998), 8 year old Rex was walking through the forest, carrying sticks to use for firewood for the camp weenie and marshmellow roast. So far, he had managed to find at least 17 sicks. He just needed to find two more and then he could head back to camp.

"Where did you all go?" Came a voice from some near by bushes.

"Huh? Who said that?" Said Rex as he looked at the bushes. Out of curiosity, the 8 year old long haired blond decided to investigate the matter. He dropped the sticks and went over to the bushes.

"I knew i didn't wanna come to camp. I knew it. MOMMY!" Came the voice again.

Rex then went into the bushed and poked his head out on the other side. "Hello?" The boy then looked and saw a 7 year old girl lying on the ground, apparently having fallen. "Gigi?"

"Rex? What are you doing here?" Said the 7 year old girl known as Gigi.

"What do you mean what am i doing here? What are you doing here?" Said Rex.

"I'm going to camp here for the summer. This is my fourth day here." Said Gigi.

"Small world, so am i. But, what are you doing here in the woods? Why aren't back at the girl camp with the other girl campers?" Said Rex.

"Well, you see, the thing is, we were hiking through the woods, when all of a sudden, i saw this cute little squerl standing by a tree, so i stopped and admired it. After standing by the tree for a few minutes, the squerl ran up the tree and took off. So i decided to rejoin the other campers in hiking, but when i turned around, they were all gone." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, that'll do it. Get destracted by the least thing and you're sure to get lost in these woods." Said Rex.

"I know that now. Ow." Said Gigi.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"I hurt my leg." Said Gigi.

Rex looked down and saw that Gigi's knee was injured. "Don't worry." The 8 year old boy got down on his knees and got out a blue hankerchif. "See this? This'll make it better." He rapped the hankerchif around Gigi's knee and tide it. "All done. Now watch this. Feel better, feel better right away." Said Rex as he moved his hands around the hankerchif that was tide around Gigi's knee.

Gigi tried to stand up, but her knee was still hurting. "It still hurts, i can't stand up."

Rex stood up. "Don't give up till it's over, okay? Come on." He said, offering his hand.

Gigi grabbed Rex's hand and he helped her up.

"There you go." Rex grinned at Gigi. "I think we should be getting back to the camp sight, okay? Come on."

With all of that said and done, the two kids walked off through the forest, heading back to Camp Kikiwaka.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Rex? Rex? Wake up, Rex." Came a voice.

Rex slowly opened his eyes and saw Stacy sitting on his bed. "Hey, Stacy." He sat up in his bed. "What's going on?"

"I'm just getting back in. I snuck out while you were asleep and i bought us something to eat from the Texas Road House." Said Stacy.

"Really?" Rex asked.

"What time did you leave?" Rex asked.

"Don't worry about it." Stacy got one of the containers out of the bag. "Look. I got you a big old fashion mid-western breakfast."

"Wow. You didn't have to do that." Said Rex.

"Are you kidding me, you brought me here on vacation and proposed to me. Buying you breakfast is the least i could do." Said Stacy.

"You donated 11 billion dollars to the hospital to save a little kid's dog's life. And because you did, that kid's dog not only pulled through the surgery, but she's now has a litter of four puppies. She's a Mom now." Said Rex.

"Yeah. Just like me. And you're a Dad. Just think, in six more months, we're gonna be parents." Said Stacy.

"Yeah...right. Uh...i'm gonna go shower." Said Rex before getting out of bed.

"You don't wanna eat your food before it gets cold?" Stacy asked.

"I...i can't really do a big breakfast this morning for some reason. I think i'll just go out and pick up a smoothy or proteen bar. Sorry." Said Rex.

"It's okay, i get it. It's fine." Said Stacy.

Rex walked off into the bathroom to take a shower.

Stacy then saw Rex's cellphone ringing on the dresser and looked at the screen to see who was calling and on it were the words 'GIGI CALLING.' The blond picked up the cell and answered it. "Rex Bryson's phone. This is Stacy speaking."

"Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"Don't act like it's a suprise, Gigi. Rex let's me answer his phone for him. (Yawning) We just got up." Said Stacy.

"You're answering Rex's phone for him? Since when?" Gigi asked.

"Since now. It's great on this side of town. I got up at 6:40 in the morning and went to the Texas Road House and got him a big old mid-western breakfast. I even got some of those potatos, just like the ones my Mom use to do when i was little." Said Stacy.

"Let me guess, you sprinkled some of your voodoo hoodoo dust on the food before you brought it home." Said Gigi.

"Do you want me to give Rex a message?" Stacy asked.

"Just put him on." Said Gigi.

"Actually, he's in the shower. But, um, i can bring it up to him, he'll probably get the phone wet. I mean i'm sure he's probably got a lot of soap on him, but i don't have a problem with that." Said Stacy.

"Gosh, you are so evil until it is just unreal! I can't stand you! You are Satan in every way that counts!" Gigi said.

"Why can't you just be happy for us?" Stacy asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Said Gigi.

"I saved your dog's life, Gigi, as well as her four puppies." Said Stacy.

"And yet, somehow, i can't stand you. Now why would that be? Oh, i know. Because you wouldn't help Molly unless i cut Rex out of my life." Said Gigi.

"Well, now you know what it feels like to see another woman running around with the man you were ment to be with. Having to turn around everytime and see you and your son all giddy while you were hanging around Rex, it made me sick. Now it's payback time, and it feels pretty good right now. Don't call here anymore." Said Stacy before hanging up.

"Ugh!" Said Gigi before hanging up her phone.

Stacy walked over to her bed and laid down on her back. "You really couldn't have called at a better time, Gigi. Rex Bryson...i swear, i gonna make you forget all about Gigi. You're gonna marry me. It is fate, baby. That is, unless Gigi tries to use her kid and her dogs to pull you back. I gotta work on that one."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **So what did you think of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also, thanks for the song, Ghost Reader, it was really good.**

.


	15. 104 15: A Nervous Morning

**104 15: A Nervous Morning**

 **8:00 o'clock**

Back at the Miller residence, Gigi was sleeping on the sofa. After her nightmare about Stacy, the young mother was too afraid to go back up stairs to her room to rest for another hour before dropping Jason off at school and heading off to work.

Jason and Cruella came down stairs and into the livingroom and went up to the sofa where Gigi was sleeping.

"Mom." Said Jason.

"Gigi?" Cruella added.

Gigi flinch as she awoke to see her son and Cruella standing over her and wondered what they were doing up so early. Then the American black haired girl realized that it was a school/work day. "Oh my gosh! What time is it?" She asked as she sat up. "(Gasps) Oh, i need to make you breakfast!"

"I've already had cereal." Said Jason.

"I got up at 7:30 and made him a quick breakfast and got him up so he could get ready for school. I hope that was alright." Said Cruella.

"Of course it is, thank you. I really appreciate it." Said Gigi.

"So why did you sleep down here last night?" Jason asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Said Gigi.

"Again? That's the six'th time in six weeks. Are you suffering from insomnia?" Jason said.

"No, i just felt like i needed a change of scenery, that's all. I guess i must have finally dozed off." Said Gigi. She hated lying to her son, but she knew that it was for the best. She and Cruella had never told him about Stacy's blackmail and threats, as they didn't want to worry him or make him be in fear of their lives. "Want me to drive you to school?"

"No ma'am." Said Jason.

"Alright, well, if you're going to make the bus, i better pack your lunch." Said Gigi before getting up.

"I already did." Said Cruella.

"You did?" Gigi said.

"Yes, i did. And don't worry, it's balanced, darling." Said Cruella.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Jason.

"Did you rense?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"Do you have your inhaler with you?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"Do you have on clean underwear?" Gigi asked.

"Mom!" Said Jason.

"Do you?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." Said Jason.

"Okay. Now, i'm gonna run up stairs and get dressed and drive you to school."

"It's okay, i can take the bus." Said Jason.

"Are you sure?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"Okay, but make sure you call me when you get to school." Said Gigi.

"Thanks, i will. Bye." Said Jason before heading toward the door.

"Bye. See you this evening." Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Jason before heading out the door to wait for the school bus.

"Darling, these past six weeks you've been driving him to and from school. Are you sure it's a good idea to let him wait outside for the bus all on his own like that with Stacy still in town?" Cruella asked.

"Don't worry. After my phone conversation with her this morning, i don't think she's a threat to us anymore." Said Gigi.

"You called Stacy? When?" Cruella asked.

"This morning. And i didn't call her, i called Rex and she answered it." Said Gigi.

"What was she doing answering his phone?" Cruella asked.

"That's what i said. Apparently, Rex lets her answer his phone for him whenever he's in the shower." Said Gigi.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Cruella asked.

"Honostly, to tell you the truth, i don't know what's true about this girl anymore. So far, this past month, i've gotton know her a lot better than i ever wanted to." Said Gigi.

"Well, it's all gonna work out in the end, okay, darling?" Said Cruella.

"I hope you're right." Said Gigi.

"I am right. Everything's gonna work out just fine. Rex will see Stacy for who she truly is and will come running back to you. You'll see." Said Cruella.

"You think so?" Gigi asked.

"I know so. You and that young man have known each other since you were children. The two of you are ment to be together. It's is fate." Said Cruella.

"You know...i almost believe that." Said Gigi.

"Right. Now go up stairs and get dressed for work, darling. I'll be down here waiting for you." Said Cruella.

"Okay." Said Gigi before heading towards the stairs. "Oh yeah, did you check and see if the dogs and the puppies were alright?"

"I just checked on them, they're fine. They're in their room, watching television." Said Cruella.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the dogs' room, Moose, Molly, their four pups and the other four dogs were all watching a movie on a (1970's) T.V. The name of the movie was HOMEWARD BOUND 2: LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO. A film that had come out in (1996).

The first Dalmatian puppy had black spots, brown eyes and white ears with three black circle-shapped spots on them. He wore an orange collar around his neck, with two stuffed white dice rapped around his collar. This was Dice, the first born of the litter.

The second puppy had black spots, brown eyes, black ears and wore a red collar around his neck, with a black dog tag in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. This was Mickey, the second born.

The third pup looked exactly like Mickey. He had black spots, brown eyes, black ears and he wore a red collar around his neck. The only thing different about him was that he had a small white circle-shapped spot on his left black ear. His name was Max, the third born.

The fourth and final pup was a limon spotted Dalmatian with brown eyes and wearing a blue collar around her neck. This was Olive, the youngest of the four and the only girl in the litter. And she was the only one, out of all of them, who didn't talk. She was more of a pup of action.

"Come on, Shadow." Said Dice.

"Come on, Shadow." Added Mickey.

"Go get them, Shadow." Added Max.

Olive barked, cheering.

"Go get em, guys." Said Max.

"They'll get those dirty old dog theives." Said Dice.

"Old Shadow is the greatest dog in the whole world." Said Max.

"He's even better than Dad." Added Dice.

"No dog's better than Dad." Said Max.

"Thank you." Said Moose.

"What are they going to do, Dad?" Dice asked.

"Sh. Let's just wait and see." Said Moose.

The gang continued watching the movie.

"Look at them run, the old cowards." Said Max.

"Those old dirty dog theives! Those yellow livered old skunks! (Growling) I'd like to tear their gizzards out!" Said Dice.

"Why, Dice, where did you ever hear such talk? Certainly not from your mother." Said Molly before glairing at Moose.

The gang continued to watch the film.

"That a boy, Shadow and friends. Rip them to bits." Said Mickey.

"Don't worry, Mickey, they'll get those yellow livered..."

Molly then growled at Dice, cutting him off.

"Well, they'll get em, alright." Said Dice.

Max then stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the screen of the T.V., blocking everyone else's view.

"Max, get down. We can't see, get down. Mom, make him get down." Said Mickey.

"Come on, Max. Down, dear." Said Molly.

Max did as he was told and sat back down on the floor.

"I'm hungry, Mom. I'm hungry." Said Mickey.

"Now Mickey, you just had your dinner." Said Molly.

"But i am just the same. I'm so hungry, i could eat a, a whole Elephant." Said Mickey.

"A whole Elephant. Wow. You know, i've never seen a dog like you eat so much and manage to no even gain a pound." Said Max.

"Shhhh." Said Dice.

As the dogs continued to watch the movie, Cruella entered into the room, dressed in her waitress uniform. "Okay, you guys, time to go." She walked up to the T.V. and turned it off.

"Hey, we're missin' the final battle!" Dice thought to himself.

"Come on, let's go." Said Cruella.

The dogs all did as they were told and followed Cruella out of the room and she closed the door.

Gigi then came down the stairs and met Cruella and the dogs.

"Gigi, darling, are you almost ready?" Cruella asked.

"How do i look?" Gigi asked.

"Darling, we're going to work at a restaurant, not enter a beauty pagent. What's wrong?" Cruella asked.

"Cruella," Gigi began. "i'm very nervous here, okay? I'm a total, total nervous wreck as it is."

"Darling, you're gonna be just fine. All you have to do is remember to be friendly and make the customers feel important." Said Cruella.

"YES! I have to keep smiling. Isn't that what i do? I have to keep smiling. But how do i do that? Huh? Cruella, how do i do that? How do i keep smiling? How do i put on a happy face knowing that there's a crazy woman out there in town somewhere who threatened my life? You tell me! How am i suppose to do that, because i don't know!" Said Gigi.

"You're doing what you have to, Gigi,...for you and your son and your dogs. And Rex will understand that too...when he learns the truth." Said Cruella.

"You know, these past six weeks, i kept trying to tell myself that it was gonna be alright, you know? And then i called Rex's cell and heard Stacy's voice on the other end, and then she started taunting me about Rex and how i should be happy for them. I mean come on, Cruella. Look what i have done to Rex. I've left him in the hands of someone who i know is a danger to him and to others." Said Gigi.

"Alright. You have got to try and put all of that out of your mind as much as you can, okay? You can't think about that right now." Said Cruella.

"Okay." Said Gigi.

"What do you say we make tracks to the Road House before Mo has his first meltdown on the day." Said Cruella.

"Sounds good, cause i've already had mine." Said Gigi.

Cruella grinned as she, Gigi and the dogs all headed for the front door.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	16. 104 16: Familier Faces In Town

**104 16: Familier Faces In Town.**

Later, at the Texas Road House, Mo was giving Cruella instructions on how to great the guest while Gigi and Noelle, who was holding Dice in her arms, watched from behind the counter. Not that she needed them, she had been working here for over a month now.

Moose, Molly, their other three puppies, and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster were all sitting down on the floor.

"Now, like i told Gigi and Noelle, when you're talking to a customer, you gotta use full sentences. "Welcome to the Texas Road House. How many will be joining us for breakfast today?" Not "Know what you want?" That aint a greetin." Said Mo.

"I got it, Mo." Said Cruella.

"Anything you can do to make the guests visit more enjoyable, that's gonna mean for you and for the rest of us." Said Mo.

"Right." Said Cruella.

"You got some big shoes to feel here, Cruella." Said Mo.

"And i'm trying the best i can, Mo." Said Cruella.

"You need to do better than that." Said Mo before heading back into the kitchen.

Noelle and Gigi walked over to Cruella.

"You'll do fine, Cruella. Mo is all bark and he can't make a piecrust to save his life." Said Noelle.

"I heard that!" Said Mo from the kitchen.

Cruella looked around and saw that there very few people at the restaurant. "This place is empty."

"Just you wait. The long hall truckers are about to wake up right now, and soon they'll be cramming themselves in here, screaming for coffee." Said Gigi.

"But until they get here, do you think you could go over to that table where those two people are sitting and take their order for me, please?" Noelle said.

"Sure." Said Cruella.

"Great, thanks." Said Noelle before placing Dice on the floor and walking off.

Cruella got out her pin and paper and went over to the table that Noelle had mentioned. "Welcome to the Texas Road House. How many will be joining us for breakfast today?"

"Cruella De ViL." Said one of the customers.

Cruella's smile then faded. "Nobody calls me that here."

The two customers put down their menus, revealing themselves. It was Diane and some other woman. Obviously a De ViL herself, as her hair was black and white.

"Well, i'm sorry, deary, but Cruella An GeL doesn't really suit you." Said Diane, who was wearing a white mink fur coat that touched the floor. She was also wearing a (1920's) white outfit and her hair was in a 20's style.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Cruella asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Looking for you so we can hop on the first train out of here and back to London." Said Diane.

"I'm not going anywhere with you two." Said Cruella. She then noticed the other woman. "And who are you?"

"What's wrong, you don't know me anymore? Cruella, it's me. Vivian. Vivian De ViL. Your cousin from Germany." Said the woman known as Vivian in a German accent. She wore a black fur coat and her hair was in a (1930's) style.

"Like i said, i'm not going anywhere with you two. Vivian and Diane." Said Cruella.

"Well, maybe you should." Said Diane.

Cruella turned to walk away.

"Things have changed." Said Diane, causing Cruella to stop in her tracks and turn around to face them.

"I admit...our last time together was less than perfect." Said Diane.

Cruella thought back to what her and Diane's last time together was like before she came here to America.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England**

 **January 1'st, (2020)**

Diane's purple (1937) car drove up onto the property of Cruella's castle-like house, parking right beside her black and white Panther De ViL car. After being discharged from the asylum, and released into Diane's custody, Cruella's cousin had decided to bring her here to her house, in hopes that maybe that would trigger some part of her memory. Diane and Cruella opened the doors and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Said Diane before closing the driver door to her car.

Cruella closed the door to the front passenger side. "I don't live here. This is a castle...and it's creepy."

"Listen. Just wait till you get inside. You'll remember once you get inside." Said Diane.

"I don't like this place. I wanna go back to the hospital. At least that place didn't look so creepy as this place does." Said Cruella.

"I know, Cruella, but just come inside." Said Diane.

"You got Dr. Falon in there waiting for me?" Cruella asked.

"No." Said Diane.

"Then take me back to the hospital." Said Cruella.

"Just give it a chance, Cruella. Just come inside, okay? Alright?" Said Diane.

"Fine." Said Cruella.

The two women walked up to the house, went up the steps, opened the double doors, and entered inside the house. The inside of the house looked just as creepy as it did outside. It looked like a spooky castle. There were now lights or windows and lit tourches of fire were the only source of light in the building.

"I don't like this place." Said Cruella, looking around.

"Come over here and sit in your chair. This is your chair, Cruella." Said Diane. The Hungarian actress lead the blond haired woman over to a table.

"I don't like this place. And i don't like you either." Said Cruella before sitting down.

"Okay, now, you just sit here, Cruella." Said Diane.

"I don't wanna sit. I wanna get out of here." Said Cruella as she got up and walked off.

"Cruella!" Said Diane as she went after her cousin.

Cruella walked through the house with Diane following after her.

"Cruella!" Said Diane, chasing after her blond haired cousin.

"Leave me alone, Diane." Said Cruella. The blond haired woman went up the stairs and Diane followed her.

"Cruella!" Said Diane as she followed her cousin up the stairs. "Cruella, stop." Said the Hungarian actress as she made it to the top, grabbing Cruella by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" Said Cruella, snatching her wrist away from Diane.

"Please, just listen to me for a second, okay? Now you've just been released from an insane asylum and you're still an amnesic. You have no idea who you are or where you are, which is why the hospital board, and the judge, released you into my custody until you get your memory back and are able to put your life back together." Said Diane.

"My life is very full, thank you very much." Said Cruella.

"Oh, is it? My point is...is that you only have one life to live. Your career as a fashion mogal is over. But your life, however, isn't. Not yet. You've had a successful career for 48 years. What's next? What are you going to do with the rest of your life?" Diane asked.

"I'll figure something out...without you. Now get me out of here, i wanna go back to the hospital." Said Cruella.

"I can't do that. You've been discharged, remember?" Said Diane.

"Well, have them recharge me." Said Cruella.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. See, you were discharged by a judge, not by the hospital, so you couldn't go back to live at the hospital even if you wanted to." Said Diane. "Now come on, let's go sit together and talk." She said as she grabbed Cruella by the wrist.

"No, i don't wanna be anywhere near you, let go!" Said Cruella as she struggled to free her wrist from Diane's strong hold.

In the middle of the struggle, Diane lost her balance and fell down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh." Said Cruella as she staired wide-eyed, with her mouth wide open, down at Diane, who now laid unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. "Diane?! Diane?! Diane, you can wake up now, this isn't funny! Diane!" The blond rushed down the stairs and got to the bottom where the Hungarian woman was lying. She got down on her knees and grabbed Diane's arm and began to check her pulse...but there was no pulse. "Oh no, what have i done? I've killed my own cousin. Oh my gosh. I've gotta get out of here." The blond rushed back up the stairs to find a bedroom so she pack up some her things and leave before anyone came by and discovered what she had done.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Yes. Yes, it was." Said Cruella.

"But now...our interest aline much more. You've lost all you have. There's nothing left for you back home in London. That's why we're here. To put an end to everything that has been taken away." Said Diane.

"Oh, not everything. I still have my car." Said Cruella.

"And what are you gonna do here in the U.S. in this town called Paris, Texas?" Diane asked.

"I am staying with a woman and her son until i can find a place of my own, thank you very much." Said Cruella.

"An empty persuit. You're gonna end up right back where you started." Said Diane.

"I will never go back to where i started." Said Cruella, glairing at the two De ViL women.

"I can get you back everything you've lost, and more. Including your memory." Said Diane.

"You know, you talk a good game, Hungarien, but can you deliver?" Cruella asked.

"Yes i can and i will." Said Diane.

"How?" Cruella asked.

"With this." Diane reached into her purse and got out a black fancy wine bottle and place it on the table.

"A wine bottle? How is that suppose give me back everything i've lost?" Cruella asked.

"Hey, don't judge a bottle by it's cover." Said Diane.

"How is a wine bottle suppose to help me get my memory back?" Cruella asked.

"Cruella, this isn't just a bottle. This is a bottle filled with the answer to your problems. You see, after you disappeared on me, i contacted an old friend of mine, who lives over here in the U.S. in New Orleans and told him all about your situation. So i asked for his help and he sent me this bottle of wine. He said that all you have to do was take one sip and your memory will be back in no time." Said Diane.

"Yeah, right." Said Cruella.

"Look, i know you don't trust me. But the good news is, if you drink this wine,...you won't have to." Said Diane. "Aren't you tired of wondering who you are?"

Cruella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hear it was, she had lost her memory for reasons unknown and now here someone was, offering to give it back? Through a wine bottle? Was that even possible? She had spent the past two years wondering who she was. And now, after spending two years in an institution, and a whole month here in the America, in Paris, Texas...would she finally get the answers she's always wanted...through a wine bottle? "Give me that." She said before taking the wine bottle.

Diane and Vivian looked at each other, then smiled evily at Cruella.

"Hey, everyone." Said Gigi as she walked up behind Cruella. "What's going on over here?"

"Oh, hi, Gigi. I was just talking to our guests here, trying to make their visit more 'enjoyable.' Oh. Where are my manners? Gigi, these are my two cousins, Diane and Vivian De ViL. Diane, Vivian, this is Gigi Miller, the woman who i'm staying with." Said Cruella.

"It's really nice to meet you, dear." Said Diane.

"Like wise." Added Vivian.

"Well, it's nice to meet you t..." Gigi's smile then faded and her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh."

"What? What is it, darling? What's wrong?" Cruella asked.

"Uh...can i see you in the kitchen for a minute, please?" Gigi asked.

"Sure." Said Cruella before looking at Diane and Vivian. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Gigi then led Cruella into the kitchen.

"Darling, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost out there." Said Cruella.

"I did. Two of them, actually." Said Gigi.

"What?" Cruella asked.

"You know those two women i told you about that were in my nightmare with you and Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Said Cruella.

"Well, that's them out there." Said Gigi.

"What? Gigi, are you sure?" Cruella asked.

"I'm possetive it's them. I'd never forget those faces. And i'm getting the exact same vibe i got from them in my nightmare. What are they even doing here?" Said Gigi.

Cruella: "Gigi..."

"Oh my gosh! First i'm blackmailed by my childhood friend's crazy fiance, then she threatens my life to keep me quiet, and now two ladies, who i saw in a dream, are out there right now, sitting at a table. Ugh! Things couldn't possibly be any worse." Said Gigi.

"Suprise." Came a voice from outside the kitchen.

Gigi and Cruella looked out of the kitchen window and saw Stacy and Rex enter into the building.

"The couple has arrived." Said Stacy.

"I had to ask." Said Gigi.

"Speak of the devil." Said Cruella.

Stacy and Rex walked over to a table and they sat down.

"Cruella." Said Diane as she and Vivian entered into the kitchen.

Mo then entered into the kitchen himself, along with Noelle. "Excuse me, ladies, only staff are aloud back here."

"Diane. Vivian." Said Cruella.

"Are you okay?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, i'm fine." Said Cruella.

"Well, that's good...because you have got a lot of explaining to do." Said Diane.

"What are you two doing here?" Cruella asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Diane said.

"You disappeared without saying anything. What did you want us to do, go get a french manicure?" Vivian said.

"But i'm fine." Said Cruella.

"Are you sure about that? You've been in the hospital for two years." Said Diane.

"And they discharged me, i'm fine. Honost." Said Cruella.

"Do you think she's telling us the truth?" Vivian asked.

"Well, who know? It's not like she has for the last month." Said Diane said.

"Oh, stop." Said Cruella.

"So you've been working here as a waitress?" Vivian asked.

"Yes. Yes, i've been working here at the Texas Road House." Said Cruella.

"How long were you planning on staying gone?" Diane asked.

"I don't know." Said Cruella.

"Excuse me." Said Mo. "Are you gonna introduce me to these two beautiful ladies?"

"Oh, Mo, i'm sorry. These are my cousins. This is Diane and that's Vivian. This is Mo, my boss." Said Cruella.

"As in Morees?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, but i never go by that name? And what is up with your voice? Why are you talking like that?" Mo said.

"I'm Hungarien." Answered Diane.

"And i'm German." Added Vivian.

"Mo is the owner and extremely fine chef of the Texas Road House." Said Cruella.

"And your cousin's boss." Added Mo.

"They know that." Said Cruella.

"And hi, i'm Noelle."

Just then, there was a loud ring.

"Oh, sorry, i have to take this." Said Gigi before answering her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hi, how are you?" Stacy asked.

Gigi looked out of the kitchen and saw Stacy sitting alone at the table, talking on her cellphone. "Stacy? What are you doing calling my cellphone? How did you get this number?"

"Simple. Caller I.D." Said Stacy.

"What do you want?" Gigi asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Rex and i are at the Texas Road House, having dinner. He's upset because his childhood sweetheart cut him out of her life. But don't worry, the baby and i will help him through it." Said Stacy.

"Go back to sin city." Said Gigi.

"Do you want me to give a messege to Rex?" Stacy asked.

"I have to get back to work." Said Gigi.

"Work? You're here?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, i work here, duh." Said Gigi before hanging up.

"So do you work here as well, Noelle?" Diane asked.

"Yes. Yes, i do. You know, for two people who are related to Cruella, you sure don't know much about your cousin's life. Of course, neither did we until now." Said Noelle.

"We just arrived in town today." Said Diane.

"Did you fly into to Dallas and then drive up?" Mo asked.

"Uh, no, we were in a really big hurry, so we just took the train in London." Said Vivian.

"You know what i think? I think you two should stay here and sample my roasted duck with sweet corn glaze. I was planning it for this week." Said Mo to Diane and Vivian.

"You know what? Take my advise and do as he says, because...Mo's cooking is worth the trip to Paris, Texas." Said Cruella.

"Well, we can't say no to that, now can we? Come on, Vivian, let's go order." Said Diane before she and Vivian walked out of the kitchen, along with Mo and Noelle.

"You coming?" Gigi asked.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said Cruella.

"Okay." Said Gigi before leaving out of the kitchen.

Seeing that everyone was now gone, Cruella opened the wine bottle...raised it to her lips...and took a sip. And then...nothing. "Hm." She said shrugging her shoulders. The blond haired woman put the cap back on the bottle and walked out of the kitchen. Once outside, she saw Rex and Stacy sitting at a table, chatting with each other. Then, all of a sudden...for no reason at all...Cruella's vision became blurry...and she became dizzy. The british woman walked over to where the dogs were and leaned up against a the table counter and Moose began barking and growling at her.

Gigi, Mo and Noelle noticed this and over to Cruella.

"Cruella? Cruella, are you okay?" Gigi asked as Moose continued to bark and growl at her.

"Excuse me." Rex got up from his seat and went over to where Gigi, Mo and Noelle were. "What's going on over here?"

"Something's wrong with Cruella. I think she's sick." Said Noelle.

"Are you alright, miss An GeL?" Rex asked as Moose continued barking at Cruella.

"Moose, calm down." Said Gigi.

Cruella's eyes then went wide, and she looked at Gigi. "What did you say? Did you say Moose?"

"Well, yeah, that's the dog's name. And this is Molly and her and Moose's litter of four. There's Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive. Aren't they the cutest?" Said Gigi.

Cruella's blue eyes widened again as she looked down at the four Dalmatian puppies. Three of them had black spots and the fourth one had limon spots. Cruella continued to gaze upon the four Dalmatian puppies. She was truly amazed and fasinated by their lovely spots...their cuteness...and most of all...their fur. Suddenly...for some odd reason...she wanted those spotted puppies.

The adult Dalmatian, wearing a red collar around his neck, got in front of the puppies and barked and growled at Cruella.

Cruella staired wide eyed as she stepped back and looked at the adult Dalmatian, with the red collar. She seemed to recognize him. "You. Oh, my gosh, it's you. Moose."

Moose barked at Cruella, causing her to flinch, and the Dalmatian growled at her.

"Excuse me, Mo. Is it alright if i use the lady's room? Suddenly, i'm feeling a bit...frozen." Said Cruella.

"Sure, go right ahead. Just don't stay in there a long time." Said Mo.

"Thank you." Said Cruella.

Mo, Noelle, Gigi and Rex watched as the dazed Cruella left and headed for the lady's room.

Rex looked at Mo, Noelle and Gigi. "What on Earth is goin' on?"

 **Please review**


	17. 104 17: An GeL VS De ViL

**104 17: An GeL** **VS** **De ViL.**

Cruella rushed inside the lady's bathroom and closed the door behind her. The blond haired woman walked up to the sink and placed her hands on it for support, with her head bowed.

"(Beathing heavily) What's happening to me?" Cruella asked herself.

"Hello, darling. Miss me?" Came a voice.

Cruella looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. But there was something different about it. It didn't match her image like all reflections do. This reflection of her had black and white hair and wore a black dress, a yellow fur coat that was red on the inside and she wore red gloves. This wasn't the reflection of Cruella An GeL...this was the reflection of Cruella DE VIL. The same De ViL who went to prison twice for stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies in (1996), and 102 Dalmatians in (2000), as well as ended up in a mental institution for stealing 103 Dalmatian puppies in (2017).

Cruella An GeL's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"I'm you. The real you, darling. I am the real Cruella De ViL." Said the reflection Cruella.

"Go away. Leave me alone, i got rid of you. You can't be here." Said Cruella.

"There are plenty of places i can't be. But when has that ever stopped me?" Said the reflection Cruella. "My, what is up with your outfit? You look like one of those waitresses that works in country restaurants. So, Cruella, how was your day?"

Cruella didn't have anything to say.

"Nothing? Nothing to say? Really? Oh, that's right, you have amnesia, so you don't remember what happened. Well, let me fill you in. You stole 103 Dalmatian puppies from London, England and smuggled them into Mexico and kept them on a Dinosaur infested island called Devil's Island. You were suppose to turn those puppies into a hooded, spotted fur coat, but then your puppies managed to escape again and lure you into an ice-cream factory and trap you into a massive ice-cream cone. And then you lost your memory and got arrested by Mexican police and deported back to London three months later, where you spent the past two years in an insane asylum. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I turn my back for one second." Said the reflection Cruella.

"I'm not listening to you. My last doctor got rid of you before and i can do it too. I can make you go away." Said Cruella.

"Oh, come on, darling, lighten up. You know you don't want me to go anywhere. Why would you?" Said the reflection of Cruella.

"Because...you're a psycho." Said Cruella.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Come, darling, let's face it. I am here because you cannot handle remembering who you are on your own. So let's just cut to the chase, and give me my life back." Said the reflection of Cruella.

"Never!" Said Cruella.

"Oh, come on, darling, you are in way over your head with playing saint Cruella. Remember what happened the last time someone cured you?" Said the reflection Cruella.

"Letting you come back was the biggest mistake of my life." Said Cruella.

"Compared to trying to go goody goody again, this isn't even close. You've been so busy being like, 'oh my gosh, Gigi, we're so connected, we're friends. Ugh! Gag me. You didn't even notice that you had a chance to start your life over during your stay here in the U.S. I mean not only did the cops toss you in the nut house, they closed down the House Of De ViL, as well. Way to mess up your life, darling." Said the reflection Cruella.

"And i will start my life over without you." Said Cruella.

"No...you won't. I can handle this situation. I came back from being good before...and i can do it again." Said the reflection Cruella.

"NO!" Cruella said.

"Oh, come on, darling. You can tell me, it's just us girls." Said reflection Cruella.

"I don't wanna tell you anything!" Cruella said.

"Not even that you want me back? I know you do. Your life is a big mystery right now, and it's all because of those 103 Dalmatian puppies. The 103'd one is out there right now with his four dog friends. And he has a mate and a litter of four. I know that you are dying to give that Dalmatian what he deserves." Reflection Cruella said.

"You won't. I'm stronger than that. You're not getting out! I won't let you!" Said Cruella.

"Okaaaay, fine. You don't want my help? No skin off my fur. But aren't you just a little bit curious?" Reflection Cruella said.

"About what?" Cruella asked.

"You know. What it would've been like...had you gotton your Dalmatian fur coat...that third time." Said reflection Cruella.

"Watch it." Said Cruella.

"All hurt and mad and licking your wounds. A woman beaten by a litter of 103 little puppies and four other dogs. How embarrassing is that? One minute you're on top, the next your behind bars." Said reflection Cruella.

"That's enough." Said Cruella.

"Oh, you're right. You not only ended up sufering another humiliating defeat at the paws of those Dalmatians, you also lost your fashion house and your memory and ended up in a mental hospital. I wonder if any of the other 103 Dalmatians have mates and puppies? Too bad you don't have either of those things, huh? A husband and a children?" Said reflection Cruella.

"I'm not listening to this." Said Cruella as she turned away from the mirror.

"Oh, what's the matter, darling? Is all this Dalmatian talk making you nervous? Is that because it didn't work out when you hired those two men to steal 99 Dalmatian puppies and make them into a fur coat. Isn't that what motivated you to have your butler and that french furrier to steal 102 Dalmatian puppies?" Reflection Cruella said.

"Shut up." Cruella said.

"And then, when you didn't succeed there, you just had your company, DE VIL INDUSTRIES, steal 103 Dalmatian puppies, and they got away and you got humiliated...again. Unless you don't count being turned into a giant ice-cream cone as humiliating." Said reflection Cruella.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Said Cruella before banging her fist on the mirror, cracking it.

"Ooh. Angry much? Good aim. But you should know by now i'm not the mirror. I'm you. So you can throw a bomb at me. You're not gonna get rid of me, so you can stop trying." Said reflection Cruella.

"No! I'm not letting you take over my life!" Said Cruella.

"What life? The one that you had back in (2017)? The House Of De ViL was closed down after it was revealed that you were using dog fur in your fashionline, you lost your memory after the incident in Mexico, and now, two years later, you're out of an institution and you have no idea who you are. So why are you fighting this? You know you need me, darling." Said reflection Cruella.

"I don't. I don't." Said Cruella.

"Your life is a disaster. So you need me. I know you because i am you. You can go ahead and put me back in charge. I know you want to." Said reflection Cruella.

"NO!" Cruella said. "No, i'm gonna face this."

"Do you even know what means? Do you really wanna risk spending the rest of your life wondering who you are and where you come from? Take it from me, darling,...you don't. I know you don't. Because no matter what you do...no matter what happens...you cannot change the fact that we are the same person." Said reflection Cruella.

"Go away! I don't need you, De ViL, go away!" Said Cruella before placing her hands over her eyes. "When i open up my eyes, you'll be gone!" Cruella took her hands off her eyes and looked in the broken mirror and saw her matching reflection stairing back at her. Suddenly, her blue eyes widened and turned a pale icey blue. And the shoulders of her waitress uniform became sharp and pointy.

Cruella then looked at her cloths and then at her blond hair and rushed out of the bathroom and out of the front door of the Road House. As she ran away from the Road House propery, Dalmatian puppies began to rain down on the town of Paris, Texas from the sky. Most of them had black spots, some of them had brown spots, others had limon spots and few had yellow spots. As Cruella continued to halucinate, her memorys began to come back. As they did, she became more thinner, her blond hair turned black and messy on the right and the other side turned messy and white. While this was going on, all of her memories came flooding back. From being a fashion mogul, to stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies in (1996), to stealing 102 Dalmatians in (2000), and finally, to stealing 103 Dalmatians in (2017). Cruella then realized that Moose was one of the 103 Dalmatians. Cruella then stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, Cruella, wait up!" Came a voice.

Diane and Vivian came up behind Cruella.

"Cruella? Are you alright? Cruella?" Diane asked.

"An GeL?" Vivian asked.

"An GeL's gone. AND DE VIL IS BAAAAAAAAACK!" Said Cruella as she turned to face her two cousins. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

After being absent for two longful years and two and a half months...the De ViL...had finally returned.

Cruella: "I'M BACK! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

(The scene zooms out to the planet Earth)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	18. 104 18: Making Plans

**104 18: Making Plans.**

Later, at an old house, Diane's purple (1937) car was parked outside along with Vivian's (1930's) black car.

"OPEN! OPEN!" Said Cruella while trying to open large crate. "WHY WON'T THIS STUPID THING OPEN?!"

"Here, try this." Said Diane, holding a crowbar in her hand.

"GIVE THAT TO ME!" Said Cruella before rushing over to where Diane and Vivian stood and seizing the crowbar from the Hungarien actress's hand. She rushed back over to the crate and used the crowbar to pry the top off of the crate. Once she did that, Cruella dropped the crowbar and her pale icey blue colored eyes widened as she looked inside the crate. She reached inside and got out some of her fur coats and held them close. "Oh, mummy's back! And i'll never leave you again! Oh, yes! Ah, yeah! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cruella looked at her two cousins. "Oh, thank you, Diane and Vivian! You girls are the best!"

"Well, if you liked that suprise, you're gonna love the one that's outside in the back yard." Said Vivian.

"There's another suprise, you say? In the back yard? What is it?" Cruella asked.

Diane looked at Vivian. "Should we show her?"

"I think we should." Added Vivian.

"Right this way, please. And close your eyes." Said Diane as she and Vivian led Cruella by the arms to the back door.

"Oh, uh...okay." Said Cruella before closing her eyes.

"Keep them closed now, dear." Said Diane.

"And no peeking." Added Vivian.

"I promise." Said Cruella.

The three De ViL women walked to the back door of the house and Diane opened the door and they exited the residence.

"Almost there." Said Diane.

"For pete sake, you guys, what is it?" Cruella asked.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes." Said Vivian.

Cruella opened her eyes and they went wide. She could hardly believe her very eyes. In front of her were two massive Alligators with shackles around their necks. It was Cruella's pet gators. The same gators that were with her on Devil's Island back in (2017). "Bruce? Neo? Oh my gosh!" Cruella ran up to her two pet gators and embraced both of them with a hug. "Oh, i've missed you! How did you two get here?"

"Ta-da! Suprise!" Said Diane and Vivian

"Diane? Vivian? This was your doing? But how?" Cruella asked.

"Well, we figured that once you got your memory back, you would want your furs and your two pet gators. So i got in touch with the Animal Rehabilitation Center in Mexico and had them deport the two gators to London, where Vivian and i had them deported her to the U.S., here in Paris, Texas, by plane." Said Diane.

"Oh, thank you, Diane and Vivian. That was awfly generous of you." Said Cruella. "Oh, i'm so excitted! So thrilled! And yet...so uncontent, all of a sudden. Why is that? What could be missing from my life? I'm Cruella De ViL. I'm rich, i have a money, i have a mansion. I have it all, minus my fashion house, the HOUSE OF DE VIL. But other than that, i have it all and i wear it all. The softest, the rarest, the whitest, the blackest, the sprippiest, the spottiest..." Cruella stopped herself right there and her eyes went wide. "That's it."

"What? What's it?" Vivian asked.

Cruella ran back in the house and Diane and Vivian followed her.

The three De ViL women ran back into the livingroom and Cruella went up to the crate and started digging through it and tossing her fur cloths out as she searched the crate.

"What are you doing?" Diane asked.

"It's not here!" Said Cruella while digging through the fur cloths in the crate.

"What's not here?" Vivian asked.

Cruella then ran up to her two cousins. "Where is it? Where? Where is it?"

"Where's what? What are you talking about?" Diane asked.

"You know, darling. My Dalmatian puppy coat. The coat of dreams. The coat that will make the world shutter. Yes, the spotted sweetness. The ultimate fur coat, which was denied me by that American designer and dog groomer and their two friends and those four meddlsome brats. The very same fur coat which i have been denied THREE TIMES IN A ROW!" Said Cruella. "You guys, we are going to make them pay."

"We? When did you start speaking french?" Vivian asked.

"Since i got my memory back." Said Cruella.

"Okay. Sooo...how are 'WE' going to make them pay again?" Diane asked.

"Do you not see the oppertunity here, Diane? We just so happen to be staying in the same town where one of the 103 Dalmatians is staying. And in America, no less. A nation that knows absolutely nothing about me or my past life. This is the perfect place to start my plans for the persuit of a new Dalmatian puppy coat. A coat made out of 104 Dalmatian puppies. And this time will be different. This time i want an American Dalmatian fur coat. One made out of the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population. As we round them all up, i will have them deported out of the U.S. and to my husband's underground fur factory in the outback of Australia. Once we have collected all 104 Dalmatian puppies, we will head over to Australia to my husband's factory, where he will skin every last one of them and make them into the masterpiece that i have been longing for for over 23 years: The Dalmatian puppy coat. Oh yeah! (2020)! This is the year, darling! And while i'm at it, i think i'll ask him to draw me up a new Dalmatian fur coat, as well." Said Cruella.

"Okay, stealing the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population and making them into a fur coat. I can role with that. But what makes you so sure that that Dalmatian you saw in the Road House if one of the 103 Dalmatians from two years ago?" Vivian asked.

"Because Gigi called him Moose and he has black ears and wear's a red collar around his neck, with a blue-green bone-shapped nametag that had his name written on it in white. There's no question about it, darling. That is the 103'd Dalmatian puppy who escaped me two years ago. He and the London Dalmatian puppy population may have managed to save themselves from me in (2017), but that's alright. His offspring, and the rest of the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population, will do just fine in their place." Said Cruella.

"Sound like you got a plan, dear." Said Diane.

"Yes i do, darling, and it involves the two of you." Said Cruella.

"We're in." Said Vivian.

Cruella: "Vivian, contact my husband by phone in Australia, make him aware of our plans, and tell him to get over here to the U.S. in Paris, Texas. In the mean time, Diane...i need you to recruit employees that will steal the puppies for us. And i know just where to find the first one. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	19. 104 19: The Invitation

**104 19: The Invitation.**

Later that night at the El Rancho Motel, in room 104, Stacy was setting the table for a candle lit dinner for her and Rex when he got back. The table had a tan cloth over it, two chairs, two plates, two fancy glasses and three silver candle sticks with three long, white candles. Stacy wore a short black dress with silver glittered straps and black high heel shoes. As she was setting the table, there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh! Finally." Said Stacy. The blond haired girl went to the door and opened it, revealing a guy with a take out bag.

"107." Said the man.

"(Sighs)." Stacy took the bag of food from the man and he followed her inside.

"Seven pieces of fried fish, french fries, ketchup and totersauce." Said the man.

"Yep, that's me. Smells great." Said Stacy as she placed the bag on the table and got her purse and turned back to the guy.

"Ah, thanks, we aim to please. How was that fried chicken you had the other night?" Asked the delivery guy.

"It was great. Now, let's get you paid and out of here before my boyfriend get's back." Said Stacy.

"Okay." Said the delivery guy.

Stacy reached into her purse and got out some money and handed it to the man. "Thank you very much."

"Yeah." Said the man before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Okay," Stacy began. "now that dinner has arrived, i just need to call in desert." She reached into her purse and got out her cellphone and dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. "Yeah, hi, is this the 107?...Hi, it's me again. I'll take a desert of everything you have, please...Okay, thanks. Bye." She then hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. She then laid her purse on her bed and walked over to a mirror and looked at her beautiful reflection. Then there was another knock at the door. "Is that desert already? That was fast." She walked over to the door and opened it and saw a black and white haired woman standing on the other side, holding a brown paper bag. "Oh, is that my delivery?"

"Why, yes, you could say that." Said the black and white haired woman in a Hungarien accent.

"I'll...go get your money." Stacy went to retrieve her purse.

"That won't be necessary." Said the Hungarien woman as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Here."

Stacy stopped in her tracks and turned to face the black and white haired woman. She took the bag from the woman and reached into it and pulled out a weird square-shapped device. "What on Earth is this?" Said the blond before handing the device back to the Hungarien. "Don't you people understand english here in Paris, Texas? I ordered one of every desert you have. Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I'm not from the restaurant...Stacy. And this isn't desert." Said the woman.

"Well, then who are you and what is this? And how do you know my name?" Stacy asked.

"I'm your new best friend. And this, Stacy, is a hologram projector. I think you know what's going on." Said the woman.

"Who the world are you and what is that?" Stacy asked.

"Diane De ViL. I'm a well known actress from Hungary, and i'm the first cousin of London, England's former fashion mogul, Cruella De ViL. Or as the people around here know her as Cruella An GeL. You know, the british woman who was living with Gigi Miller and her son and their dogs? The same lady who was with them at the Paris Regional Medical Center six weeks ago when their dog went into labor and had to have a paid for surgery in order to have four puppies? Ring any bells?" Said the Hungarien black and white haired woman. "Shall we sit?"

"No!" Said Stacy. "No, you can't stay, i'm expecting someone."

"Yes, i know. This won't take long." Said Diane as she offered the projecter to Stacy.

"I don't want that!" Said Stacy.

"Yes you do. On this projector is a small holographic image of my cousin, Cruella, explaining the situation and offering you a chance to keep your world, that you've built with Rex, in tact. And to show you my generousity..."Diane reached into her purse and got out a check. "Here." She said, holding the check in front of Stacy's face.

Stacy looked at the check and saw that there were 11 billion dollars written on it. "You mean..."

"This is a check of 11 billion dollars...the kind that people throw around to get their way." Said Diane.

Stacy: "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Stacy, i do. This check is identicle to the 11 billion dollars that you passed off as your own six weeks ago, because you didn't want to part with any of your billions to save a dog's life. And a pregnant dog, at that." Said Diane.

"How do you know about that?" Stacy asked.

"Let's just say my cousin, Cruella, has been monitoring the situation." Said Diane.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Stacy asked.

"What's that old expression? Oh yeah. Never look a gift horse in the mouth." Said Diane.

"How do you know all of this?" Stacy asked.

"Thank my cousin, Cruella. Which means that this is your last chance. Your only chance to prove that you're the one who donated that money to save Gigi's dog and it's unborn puppies. If that dog has a negetive reaction to the surgery, you can save it. But without this...Rex will find out you lied...and then you'll be the one needing a donation...out of town." Said Diane.

"So you're giving me this billion dollar check out of the kindness of your heart?" Stacy questioned.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it." Said Diane.

"So then, why are you here?" Stacy asked.

"Let's just say my cousin is a fan of your's. And she want's you to help us help her succeed in her goal. The question is, Stacy...do you want to succeed in your's?" Said Diane, offering the hologram projecter to the American blond.

"...Give me that thing." Said Stacy, excepting the device. She held the object in front of her and a small holographic image of Cruella popped up.

Cruella wore a long black dress that covered her legs and feet, with long sleeves, black skin tight gloves with long, black sharp fingernails, her black and white hair was messy, she wore black eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows, purple eyeliner on her bottom eyelids, black lipstick on her top lip and purple lipstick on her bottom lip. She also wore a purple stripped top underneath, with a collar that went all the way up to her neck. She had Dragon wings on the upperback of her outfit. The outside of the wings were black while the inside of them were purple. The back bottom of the dress had a long, black tail that was purple stripped underneath and the top part of the tail had sharp spikes that went up to the back collar of the dress. She also had her red cigatette holder with her, which she was using to smoke a cigarette.

"Wow." Said Stacy.

"Greetings, Stacy. I bare an invitation." Said the hologram of Cruella.

"She's really small, but really weird." Said Stacy.

While Stacy was fasinated by the hologram, Diane noticed the blond's purse lying on a bed and snuck over to the bed and looked inside the purse and noticed a folded up piece of paper. She got the paper out, unfolded it, and examined it. Her pale brown eyes went wide. She looked back and saw that Stacy was still looking at the holographic image of Cruella. The Hungarien actress refolded the paper and placed it inside her purse. She also noticed a little book inside the blond's purse and got it out and examined it. Written on it were the words 'STACY'S DIARY.' Diane placed the book inside her purse, where the paper now was.

"You have been chosen to join me and A select group of friends at a special gathering tomorrow at noon. It will be hoasted by your's truely, Cruella De ViL, the UK's former fashion mogul, at the Catfish Village, here in Paris, Texas. If you decide to attend, you must reply at once. My friends and i await you." The hologram of Cruella then vanished.

Diane rejoined the blond haired girl. "So what will it be, Stacy?"

Stacy looked at Diane.

"Do you accept our help? Or do you go it alone?" Diane asked, offering the 11 billion dollar check.

Stacy then took the check.

"Excellent. A wise decision, Stacy." Said Diane. "Now be sure to keep that in your purse at all times. Don't go leaving it lying around the room. It'll just get lost and be of no use to anyone." Said the Hungarien actress as she headed for the door.

"Uh, wait, how do i get in touch with you and your cousin?" Stacy asked.

"You don't." Said Diane before opening the door.

"But what if i need something?" Stacy asked.

"You have everything you need, Stacy." Said Diane before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. "And so do we." Said the Hungarien actress before heading for her car.

Back inside the motel, Stacy went over to her laptop carrier and went over to her bed and sat down on it. She unzipped the carrier and got out her (2020's) laptop, placed it in her lap, and put the check in her purse. The blond opened her laptop and turned it on. She went online and typed in CRUELLA DE VIL and hit enter, and up came a number of articles about Cruella. She clicked on CRUELLA DE VIL WIKIPEDIA and the sight popped up on screen. "Okay, Cruella De ViL...time to find out who you really are. Stacy scrolled down the sight. "Cruella De ViL is a UK, London, Fashion designer, yeah, yeah, yeah. Ooh, what's this?" She said as she stopped scrolling down. "Legal trouble. Well, let's just see what kind of trouble you've gotton into, shall we?" Said Stacy before she started reading the information on Wikipedia:

 **Legal Trouble**  
 ****************************************************

 **101 Dalmatians case, (1996)**

In UK London, England, Cruella De ViL was the head of a London-base fashion house called House Of De ViL. A woman named Anita Campbell was one of her employees, and her best designer. Next to making furs through sold animals, Cruella also had stolen some of the skins that she had sold. For example, before the incident, the London, England police reported a stolen, rare Siberian Tiger from the London Zoo. It was later revealed that De ViL masterminded the theft and had a close friend, a taxidermist named Mr. Skinner, make the tiger into a fur rug for her house.

When Campbell presented De ViL with designs of a Dalmatian fur coat, De ViL immediately fell in love and turned her business to a new goal of making Dalmatian fur coats. When she learned that Campbell had married a lonely American man named Roger Dearly, De ViL decided to pay a visit to meet Roger. Roger was initially glad to meet her and had full respect for Cruella. But it quickly transitioned into disrespect and anger when Cruella mocked Anita for marrying a video game designer (Roger). Cruella only respected Roger and Anita when she learned that their Dalmatians, Pongo and Perdy, would be bringing puppies into the world.

It was quickly discovered that Cruella only showed happiness for the family's new puppies, under the mistaken belief that she would be allowed the purchase them. Cruella learned from two of her spies, Horace and Jasper, one soggy, rainy night, that 15 puppies had been born and paid a visit. Cruella immediately asked the Dearly's to put the puppies in a bag or on resevere for her, offering them a paycheck for the puppies. However, Roger immediately said that the puppies were not for sail. Anita had gained the courage to stand up to Cruella also. A furious Cruella fired Anita and left, vowing vengence.

A few months later, Cruella had Horace and Jasper steal the puppies and bring them to her deserted home in the outskirts of London. Next to the 15 puppies, Cruella also stole 84 more puppies, making it 99 Dalmatian puppies altogether. The vile men succeeded, but after a few days, Cruella realized that the theft had made headlines and had been the subject of everything. Thus, the police had ransacked every home of every suspect, and Cruella realized that the police were on the verge of targeting her next. Cruella ordered Horace, Jasper and Mr Skinner to make the coat, but the puppies managed to escape.

Cruella then decided to take matters into her own hands and followed the puppies' tracks. Cruella was unaware during this chase that the Dearly's figured out that she was behind the theft of the puppies, and then the police investigated her home, connecting her to the other crimes, including the missing tiger. The police later arrived at a barn, where they found Cruella in a muddy pig pin, covered with Molasses, straw and mud. She was immediately arrested, along with her three male accomplices, and the puppies were returned to the Dearly's and the other 84 puppies were given to them, as well. With Roger and Anita's two dogs, Pongo and Perdy, their 15 puppies and the other 84 pups, this made 101 Dalmatians altogether, thus giving the case the name 'THE 101 DALMATIANS CASE.'

Cruella De ViL was found guilty of all crimes, such as the tiger theft, theft of the 15 puppies, as well as the other 84 puppies, conspiring to commit crimes, animal abuse, crimes against humanity and verble assault, sentencing her to life in prison.

 **102 Dalmatians case, (2000)**

Later, in (2000), Cruella was released from prison after serving three years and had seemingly been cured of her obsession with fur and loved puppies and had decided to get rid of her fashion house because the cloths were made out of fur. One day, Cruella went to visit her probation officer, Chloe Simon, and then later, after that, for reasons unknown, Cruella reverted back to her original obsession with spots and set out to collect 102 Dalmatian puppies for her new hooded, spotted fur coat. She inlisted the help of another fashion designer named Jean-Pierre Le Pelt and her unwilling butlet, Alonzo. She framed the owner of the second chance animal shelter, Kevin Shepered for kidnapping the puppies and he was arrested. He escaped from Jail and he and Chloe went to Paris, France and tried to rescue the 102 Dalmatian puppies, but they were trapped by Cruella. Alonzo defeated Le Pelt and freed Chloe and Kevin. The Paris police came and arrested Cruella, who had been baked into a cake, and Le Pelt.

The London, England Humane Association stepped in and adopted all of the Dalmatian puppies, except for three, which belonged to Chloe Simon. They flew the puppies back to London and returned each of them with collars to their rightful owners, as well as find loving homes for all the ones that were strays.

Cruella's entire fortune went to the second chance animal shelter and she was reimprisoned for life.

 **Cruella De ViL's Release, (2007)**

After spending six whole years behind bars for her role in the incident in Paris, with the 102 Dalmatians, Cruella was discharged from prison on March 3rd of (2007) due to an unknown person that got her released. It is still not known to this day who that someone was.

 **103 Dalmatians case, (2017)**

In (2017), Cruella set up a contest, over in America, to recruit young girls to be in her fashion show, as well as to study fashion with them. The person who won the contest was 20 year old Lois Richards, who lived in New York City. Richards later arrived in London, by plane, in May 31'st, with her six week old Dalmatian puppy, Moose, and lived at the De ViL Inn Express Hotel while she was staying in London. On June 1'st, after leaving the House Of De ViL for the day, Lois met an American dog groomer owner named Clark Frankson, and asked him if he and his 12 year old brother, Max, could look after her dog while she was working and they agreed to do so. On June 3'd, while at the carnival with two 9 year old American orphan boy's, named Lucas and Brandon, Richards' Dalmatian was abducted by two men, dressed in skelliton costumes, who still have not been caught or identified to this day. While that was going on, one of the American fashion designers, Mia Deville, who turned out to be an undercover animal rights activist, came across information on Cruella's laptop that revealed that she had been killing dogs and using their fur in her fashionline for over 10 years and that the contest, set up in America, and making Lois the winner, was a trick to steal Richards' Dalmatian puppy and add it to the other Dalmatian puppies that Cruella's company had stolen from London, which she had stored away on a river boat, on a deserted island called DEVIL'S ISLAND, an dangerous place that was inhabbited by Dinosaurs. Mia then downloaded the information onto a flashdrive. Later that night, after the fashion show, Cruella headed to the airport and hopped on one of her planes and headed off to Mexico, unaware that Lois, Clark and Mia, were following after her, and that the three kids, Max, Lucas and Brandon were already there, on the island, looking for the 103 Dalmatians. With some help from Mia's grandfather, Roy, a helicopter pilot, Lois and the gang all flew to Mexico and landed on DEVIL'S ISLAND, where they reunited with Max, Lucas and Brandon, and rescued the 103 Dalmatians, as well as a 9 year old Mexican boy, named Diego Juan, and his black Labrador puppy, Griffith, and left the island on the river boat with the 103 Dalmatians, and Cruella's former doctor, Dr. Pavlov, leaving Cruella behind. It was later revealed by Dr. Pavlov that he was the mysterious 'someone' who got Cruella released in (2007). His reason's for doing so was because she had been blackmailing him about what she knew about the reversal effects of his hipnotic therapy, which she had been under in (2000) during her release. Apparently, the chimes of Big Been were what caused Cruella to relaps into fashion madness, and she used that as leverage to get herself released. She also used it again 10 years later to get him to go along with her sinister scheme to kidnap 103 Dalmatian puppies and make them into a fur coat. He and an amnesic Cruella were arrested by the Mexican authorities and were put in Jail to await their departer back to UK and 102 of the Dalmatians were placed in the custody of the Mexican Humane Association to await deportation as well. Meanwhile, Lois Richards, Clark and Max Frankson, Mia and Roy, Lucas, Brandon, Diego, and Richards' Dalmatian, Frankson's four dogs and Juan's dog, were all indefinitely detained by the Mexican government at a hotel. Three months later, they were visited by Alonzo, Cruella's former butler, Anna Overly, a member of the UK Humane Association, and Henry Ivan, a member of the Mexican Embassy, as well as three of the other girls, Amber, China and Shanice, who were chosen to study fashion with Cruella. The Mexican government permitted the Mexican Humane Association to release the 102 Dalmatians into Overly's custody, Devil's Island was inclosed by a massive dome, Diego was reunited with his parents, Lois and the gang and Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were all deported back the London on October 3'd. Lucas and Brandon were adopted by two loving reletives of Lois Richards, the 102 Dalmatians were all released into the custody of the UK Humane Association, and all of the ones with collars were returned to their owners, and great homes were found for all the ones that were strays. Lois, Clark, Max, Mia, Roy and Lucas and their newly adopted parents, and Richards' and Frankson's dogs, went back to America and have never been seen in London, England since. Cruella was found criminally insane and was comitted to a London, England Insane Asylum and Dr. Pavlov was released into the custody of London, England authorities. He is currently serving 30 years in prison...without parole.

 **Discharged From The Asylum, (2020)**

On New Years Day of (2020), after being comitted for two longful years, Cruella De ViL was released, on the condition she never contacts any of the people who were involved in the incident in Mexico with the 103 Dalmatians. The judge and the hospital board heard testimoney from promonent psychiatrists, that now that Cruella is meddicated, she's stable, despite her amnesia. Her demented fashion delusions: a thing of the past. The Judge also warned her that if she regained her memory and comitted more crimes, she would be arrested again, only this time she would go to prison and not back to the Asylum.  
 ****************************************************************************************************

Stacy just staired at the screen in aw. "So this is the real Cruella. Not so much of an An GeL, are you? Well, if you think you're gonna use what i did to Gigi to get me to go along with your madness...you got another thing coming. You'll see...tomorrow." She had expected to dig up some sort of dirt on this Cruella De ViL woman, but this information was more than she needed to use against her. She was suppose to meet with Cruella and some of her friends at the Catfish Village tomorrow at noon. All Stacy would have to do was tell Cruella everything she knew about her and use that as leverage to get her to leave town...as well as the country.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	20. 104 20: Suprise Visit

**104 20: Suprise Visit**

At the Miller residence, Gigi was lying on the sofa, trying to get some sleep, along with the dogs, who were lying on the floor. There was then a knock at the door and Gigi and the dogs all woke up.

"Gigi?!" Came a voice on the other side of the door.

The 29 year old single mother got up and walked up to the door, along with Moose and Molly, and opened it, revealing Sherleen standing on the other side, holding a container of cookies in her hands. "Mom, hi."

"Hi, honey. Hello, Moose and Molly. I came over to..." Sherleen trailed off when she noticed how sad her daughter looked. "What's the matter."

"Rex." Said Gigi.

"What?" Sherleen asked.

"I cut him out of my life six weeks ago." Said Gigi.

"Oh my, honey, i'm so sorry." Said Sherleen as she entered into the house with the container of cookies.

Gigi closed the door and followed her mother into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sherleen asked. "I know Jason likes suger cookies. Noelle made these, they're outragously good."

"Thank you. He'll love them." Said Gigi as she took the container of cookies from her mother and placed them on the coffee table.

"Where is he, by the way?" Sherleen asked.

"He's sleeping over at a friend's house for the night, so it's just me and the dogs." Said Gigi.

"Where are the puppies?" Sherleen asked.

"Up stair's, watching T.V. in Jason's room." Said Gigi.

"How are Molly and the puppies?" Sherleen asked.

"I don't know. Neither of them have shown any after affects from the surgery, but now we just have to wait and see if it did them any good." Said Gigi.

"Thank goddness Rex's fiance had the money to pay for the operation." Said Sherleen.

"Yeah. And the puppies are strong. They're best of their Mom and Dad. So...we just have to keep them healthy. That's all that matters." Said Gigi.

"Well, it is the most important thing, yes. But honey, it's not all that matters. Darling you were so happy before you, Jason and Cruella and the dogs had the accident six weeks ago. And then Molly had the puppies, and since then, nothing you've done with your life, darling has made any sense at all. So i have to ask you...if your cutting Rex out of your life has anything to do with Stacy." Said Sherleen.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, up stairs, in Jason's room, the puppies were sitting on the bed, watching a 70's T.V. They were watching the (1994) VHS film, Lassie.

"I dig Lassie." Said Max.

"I love Lassie." Mickey added.

"I'm obsessed with Lassie." Dice said.

Olive barked.

"Shhh." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

"Go, Lassie, go!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Olive howled.

"Will you be quiet? Gosh, you're so annoying! Why don't you go and find something else to do? Or someone else to annoy." Said Dice.

"Yeah, this is guys night. Get lost." Added Mickey.

"That means you should go." Said Max.

A sad Olive jumped off of the bed and exited the room.

"Go Lassie!" Dice, Mickey and Max cheered.

Olive turned to see that her brothers had resumed watching the film.

"She's brave." Said Mickey.

"She's fearless." Added Max.

"She can do anything." Said Dice.

"She's just a dog." Said Max.

"She's not just a dog. Lassie's my hero." Said Dice.

As a sadened Olive resumed walking down the hall, the limon spotted Dalmatian stopped in her tracks when she heard voices coming from down below. She walked over to the end of the bannester and looked down and saw Gigi and Sherleen sitting on the sofa, talking to each other. She also saw her and her brothers' parents and aunt and three uncles lying on the floor. Curious to hear as to what Gigi and her mother were talking about, the puppy decided to stick around and listen in on the humans' conversation.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Honey, you're my daughter, i know you. I knew you before Rex came into your life, and...i've known you since you were born, and none of this adds up." Said Sherleen.

"With all due respect, Mom, there's a lot you don't know about me." Said Gigi.

"That is very true. What i do know is what you told me, honey. That you and Stacy have been distent from each other since the the birth of the puppies." Said Sherleen.

"It's not Stacy, it's me, okay? I knew that Rex was marrying her so i severed all ties with him. That's all there is to it." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, so you said." Said Sherleen. "Honey, i don't believe it. I didn't then, and i don't now."

"It's true. And it wasn't because i wanted to, it was out respect for Rex and Stacy." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i heard about that." Said Sherleen.

"You did? Who from?" Gigi asked.

"Roxy." Said Sherleen.

"Oh. She hates me now." Said Gigi.

"Well, Rex is her son, so she's furious with you for hurting him like you did." Said Sherleen.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Gigi.

"She loves Rex...and you love Rex. You didn't cut him out of your life willingly. I don't believe it. What i can't figure out is since you didn't do it willingly, why are you saying you did? What is really going on?" Said Sherleen.

"I can't tell you." Said Gigi.

"Why ever not?" Sherleen asked

"I just can't, Mom. My physical being is at stake, let's just leave it at that." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, you can tell me anything. You've got to believe that." Said Sherleen.

"Alright. But only if you promise to keep it between us." Said Gigi.

"Of course." Said Sherleen.

Gigi started to spill the beans to her mother, but then she remembered Stacy's last words to her six weeks ago.  
 **##################################################################################**  
 **(Flashback)**

Stacy: "And another thing. This deal stays between us. You are not to tell anyone. Including Rex. And if you ever do...i will kill you."  
 **##################################################################################**

"You know what, forget it. I can't do this." Said Gigi as she got up from the sofa.

"Can't do what? What is it you think you can't do?" Sherleen asked as she too got up.

"I can't...tell you, it's a secret." Said Gigi.

"What is? What's a secret?" Sherleen asked.

"Never mind, it's my problem, i'll deal with it." Said Gigi.

"Deal with what?" Sherleen asked.

"Just go, okay? Dad's probably worried sick by now." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i..."

"Just go, okay?! Just go, go, go!" Said Gigi, cutting her mother off.

"Fine. I will show myself to the door. And when you're ready to talk...you know where to find me." Said Sherleen before walking to the door and opening it. "And Gigi."

"Yeah?" Gigi asked.

"If you and your family are in some kind of trouble...you should fight for them." Said Sherleen before leaving.

Gigi sat back down on the sofa, put her hands over her face, and started crying. What was happening to her? When did she suddenly become so moody? Could it have been the nightmares about Stacy and the lack of sleep, to avoid the nightmares, that was making her act this way? Was it stress? Was it depression? What was it?

Up stairs, seeing that Gigi was upset, Olive went down stairs and into the livingroom where she was. The limon spotted Dalmatian walked over to the sofa, where Gigi was sitting, and barked, getting her attention.

Gigi moved her hands away from her face and saw the cute, little limon spotted puppy standing in front of her. "Oh. Olive, hi. How are you?" She said.

Knowing that Gigi was sad, Olive hopped onto the sofa and laid down and rested her head on her owner's lap.

"Oh, Olive...what am i gonna do? I mean do i tell Rex the truth? Or keep my mouth shut about what happened between me and Stacy?" Gigi asked. She looked up at the ceiling. "God...you know i'll do whatever you want me to do. Anything to help my family. But why couldn't you just ask me to go to church three times a day? Or work real hard at the Road House? Is this how you work? I mean...to have Molly and her four puppies...did i have to cut Rex out of my life? And let his evil witch fiance have him? I haven't been able to sleep for the past six weeks or so, because that witch is in my dreams every time i close my eyes. My Mom told me that i should fight for my family, and you know what? I am. Rex needs to know the truth about who he's marrying before he says 'i do.' I just have a hard time believing that you would work your miracle through his evil fiance. But if you are, that's your choice...because i am through rolling over and playing dead for Stacy."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	21. 104 21: Meeting At The Catfish Village

**104 21: Meeting At The Catfish Village.**

 **February 16'th, (2020)**

The next day, around noon, Stacy drove her pale (1950's) convertable into the parkinglot of the Catfish Village and exited her car and walked towards the restaurant. The blond haired woman entered into the restaurant and walked up to the counter that a lady stood behind.

"Excuse me." Said Stacy.

"Welcome to Catfish Village, how may i help you?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, uh, i'm here to meet with someone named Cruella. Do you know where she is?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, sure, follow me." Said the lady. She led Stacy to a room that was closed off. "She's in there."

"Thank you." Said Stacy.

The lady then walked off.

Stacy walked up to the double doors and opened them and looked in and saw Cruella, Diane, another black and white haired woman, and five black coat-hooded figured sitting at a table. Cruella wore her outfit that she had on back in (1996) when she was presented with the drawing of the Dalmatian fur coat, and she wore pink sunglasses with black linces.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." Said Cruella.

Stacy entered into the room.

"One my question your upbringing." Added Diane.

Stacy walked up to the table and sat down in a chair with the Cruella and her group.

"Good afternoon, darling. I'm Cruella De ViL. And these are my cousins, Diane and Vivian De ViL."

"Stacy Michelle White." Said Stacy.

"Yes, i know who you are. You're Rex's fiance...the one who wouldn't help Gigi's dog unless she cut Rex out of her life." Said Cruella.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Stacy.

"You can save it, Gigi told me all about you." Said Cruella.

"Really? Well, the internet told me all about you...Cruella...De ViL." Said Stacy.

"It broke Rex's heart when Gigi told him that she didn't want him in her life anymore. Do you have any idea how much suffering you've caused? All because you wanted Gigi out of the picture?" Said Cruella.

"Excuse me? The suffering i've caused? Well, if that aint the pot calling the kettle black. I didn't hire some creep to steal a tiger from a zoo and make it into a skinned rug, and i sure didn't hire two thugs to steal 99 puppies to turn them into a spotted fur coat, and i didn't hire my butler and a some french fashion disaster to steal 102 Dalmatian puppies and smuggle them into another country, and i didn't set up some contest in another nation, and make someone the winner of it, just so i could steal their dog and add it to an entire city's puppy population that i smuggled into another country and stored away on an island on a river boat, and i didn't kill dogs for 10 years and use their fur in my fashionline. And i sure didn't blackmail my doctor into helping me get out of prison. You took whatever you wanted and you didn't care who you hurt. So who are you to judge me?" Said Stacy.

"I was mentally ill. What's your excuse? My ex-employee and her husband refused to sail me their 15 puppies in (1996), and i had a breakdown. And i had another one in (2000) when Big Been reversed my therapy. In (2017), i just did it to do it. And you're right...i caused more heartbreaking grief than anyone, but i paid the price. Not only did i lose my entire fortune to some dog shelter, i lost my career as a fashion mogul, as well as my fashion house, the House Of De ViL." Cruella said.

"And you're telling me this why?" Stacy asked.

"Gigi loves Rex." Said Cruella.

"Loved. It's past tense." Said Stacy.

"Well, she's gonna find her way back to him, and the truth is going to come out about you, and when it does, you're gonna end up just like i did...with nothing." Said Cruella.

"You know what, i really have to get back to Rex." Said Stacy.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be in society." Said Cruella.

"No, honey, that's you." Said Stacy.

"Poor child. Poor sweet child. She has a very serious problem." Said the first hooded figure.

"If only there was something we could do. But there is something." The second hooded figure added.

"Who are you?" Stacy asked.

"Don't be scared. We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Said the third figure.

"Just imagine...you and your prince." Added the fourth figure.

"Together...forever." Said four of the hooded figures.

"I don't understand." Said Stacy.

"Cruella can help you in your situation...if you help her, that is." Said Vivian.

"No way. I know what you're trying to do." Said Stacy.

"You do? Then...you don't trust me?" Said Cruella.

"No." Said Stacy.

"Then there's nothing i can do to help?" Cruella asked.

"You wanna help me?" Stacy asked.

"If you'll help me." Said Cruella.

"Why that's...i...i couldn't possibly. No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Stacy said.

"Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion." Said Cruella.

Stacy then slapped Cruella across the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cruella demanded.

"I know exactly what you're up to, you two-faced haired witch! And i will not let you or your cousins or your little hoody friends here, ruin my life with Rex! Now where are they?!" Said Stacy.

"Where are who?" Cruella asked.

"You know what i'm talking about, so don't sit there and pretend like you don't know! Now where is my Diary and that piece of paper?" Stacy asked.

"I would keep my voice down if i were you...Stacy...Maleficent HeLL. That is your real middle and last name, isn't it? Or did you have it changed?" Said Cruella.

"Oh, well you already knew that, because you sent your Hungryen cousin, here, over to my motel room to steal my Diary and secret paper." Said Stacy.

"You mean these?" Asked Diane before reaching into her purse and getting out a pink book and a folded up piece of paper.

"That's my diary and my paper." Said Stacy.

"What makes you think this is your diary?" Diane asked.

"Because it has my name on it." Said Stacy.

"So it does. Now how do you suppose your diary ended up in my cousin's purse?" Cruella asked.

"Cut the mess, Cruella, you already know this. That paper and diary was in my purse the last time i saw it. Then your cousin Diane shows up at the door and pays me a visit and then leaves. And all of a sudden, i don't have my diary or paper anymore. So then i put two and two together, and realized that you must have take them while i was looking at the hologram." Said Stacy.

"You're acusing me of stealing from you?" Diane asked.

"I'm not the criminal here. You stole my diary, a privet book about my life, and stealing is a crime." Said Stacy.

"Oh! You're right. You got me. Let's call the cops." Said Diane.

"Or maybe you'd rather call Rex and explane it to him. Does he even know that you've been keeping this secret from him?" Cruella said.

"You are going to keep your mouth shut." Said Stacy.

"Does Rex know about your dark secret? And don't bother lying, because i know he doesn't." Said Cruella.

"How do you know i haven't told him?" Stacy asked.

"Because you're still together." Said Cruella.

"So you wanna be the one to set the record strate? Break me and Rex up so he'll go running back to that serving wentch? That reminds me, who put you up to this, Gigi?" Said Stacy.

"Gigi does not know...yet." Said Cruella.

"You were gonna go to Rex about this, weren't you? You were gonna take my diary and that paper and show them to him, and you don't care if you broke his heart." Said Stacy.

"No, you're the one who did that, darling. When you forced Gigi to cut him out of her life in order to save her little boy's dog and four unborn puppies." Said Cruella.

"Is that what you're telling yourself? That you're just the messenger? Do you have any idea what this will do to Rex?" Said Stacy.

"Yes, that's why i came to you first. I couldn't hurt him." Said Cruella.

"Good." Said Stacy.

"But you, on the other hand? You deserve what happens next." Said Cruella.

"You breed a word of this to anyone and will go strate to the police and tell them everything that i know about you. You and your cousins will be deported and i will make sure of it." Said Stacy.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? An excuse to take out all of your anger and frustration on me, but not without risking your baby. Rex's baby." Said Cruella.

"Do you think i'm gonna just stand by and let you ruin my life, Cruella?" Stacy asked.

"Pretty much." Said Cruella.

"Okay. Like i said before. You're on probation with me. And i don't think it will take much to convinse the U.S. authorities to deport you. You'll be runt out of America so fast, you won't even know you've been here. Oh, and one of Rex's friends is the police comissioner, so i'm sure he would love to hear how you and your cousins stole my diary and secret paper, and how you're trying to blackmail me. You would go to prison. So i'm not the only one here with something to lose. If i go down...you're going down with me." Said Stacy.

"You know, you are right about one thing,...you do have the power to depoert me back to London." Said Cruella.

"And send you back to prison. So stay out of my way." Said Stacy.

"We both know you can blow the whistle on me, Stacy, but you won't." Said Cruella.

Stacy: "What makes you think that i..."

"If you breath one word of my past to the police, i'll tell them everything i know about your's...including how you blackmailed Gigi into severing all ties with Rex and passed an 11 billion dollar check off as your own...that i wrote and gave to you." Said Cruella.

Now, is that a risk you're willing to take?" Diane asked.

"I'm not proud of what i did. But it's not a crime." Said Stacy.

"Oh, really? Well, i don't think the police will see it that way, now will they?" Said Cruella.

"Ugh, you are witch! You wicked british witch! You britch!" Said Stacy.

"I've been called worse. And i've done worse." Said Cruella.

"Like i said, you're an evil, cunning, manipulative witch." Said Stacy.

"It takes one to know one." Said Cruella.

"What does that mean?" Stacy asked.

"It means that while i am viewed by many as an awful person, you're not much better yourself. In fact, you could say that both of our goals are identicle." Said Cruella.

"Never. I could never be you. I am nothing like you." Said Stacy.

"You don't think so? Cause i think that both of our goals ty are exactly alike when it comes to Dalmatians. Your threatening to let Gigi's dog die, with it's four unborn puppies, is almost the same as what i did when i stole 99/102/103 Dalmatian puppies and tried to turn them into a spotted fur coat." Said Cruella.

"As i said before, i could never be you. You stole hundreds of Dalmatians three times so you could make them into a spotted fur coat. I just told Gigi that i wouldn't donate the money to the hospital to pay for her dog's surgery unless she stayed away from Rex." Said Stacy.

"And Rex is your Dalmatian coat. You'll do anything to keep him, just like i would do anything to get my Dalmatian puppy coat...Including using someone's dark secret to get them to go along with my plans." Said Cruella.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stacy asked.

"I'm sure Gigi was probably thinking the same thing when you forced her to break Rex's heart. But i guess that's just how the old saying goes: What goes around, comes around. You blackmailed Gigi...and now you're being blackmailed. You don't think you deserve to be punished for what you've done?" Said Cruella.

"Not by you." Stacy said.

"No, it's not gonna be me. It's gonna be Rex and the police. You're right, i'm just the messenger. And the big question for me is...when? I mean, do i do it now, before you give Rex this baby, or do i wait until he's holding his baby? You know what, why don't i just wait till the wedding when both your's and Rex's families are together. Then again, if i'm gonna wait, i should make it worth while. Oh, we could go to first day of kindergaurden. Or first little league game. Yeah, that's a good one. Or better yet...i could make you wait. I could do like you did and wait until a whole decade has passed. 10...Years...and then i could tell Rex the truth about you, as well as your dark secret. Or i might not just do it at all. See, the whole good part is you...will never know. And you know what's funny? I might not even have to tell him. He's a smart young man, he might figure it out all on his own." Said Cruella.

"Or maybe i'll just tell him myself." Said Stacy.

"I think we all know that's not going to happen." Said Cruella.

"Okay, so this is about the fact that you were arrested in Mexico two years ago for stealing 103 Dalmatian puppies and trying to turn them into a spotted fur coat, right? This is what this is about. You're still upset about the fact that you were denied your Dalmatian fur coat a third time. You don't care. You don't care if you hurt Rex and destroy his life with me." Said Stacy.

"I didn't set this thing in motion, you did...when you started lying to him since day one of your relationship." Said Cruella.

"Okay, we're gonna clear something up here. Not that it's any of your business. But when i came across this dark secret, i realized that it would be a threat our relationship if he knew about it, and that's why i never said anything to him. So, uh...what if i do tell Rex the truth now? Tell him that you've been trying to torture me?" Said Stacy.

"You're not going to tell him, you don't have it in you." Said Cruella.

"We'll see about that." Said Stacy before getting up and heading for the doors.

"You know, this offer won't last forever." Said Cruella stopping the blond in her tracks. "If you think i'm gonna wait around for you to make up your mind, you got another thing coming. This is a one time deal. So you can either take it...or...leave it. The choise is your's, darling."

Stacy turned and walked back over to the table and sat back down in her seat. "What are you talking about?"

"Alright, let me make it clear then. Do you want the cops coming to the El Rancho Motel, dragging you out? Or forcing you to give up your baby after it's born?" Said Cruella.

"I'd be careful if i were you, lady, that sounds like a threat." Said Stacy.

"I'm not the one lying here. Okay, you're lying to Rex and you're lying to his friends and family." Said Cruella.

Stacy: "(Sighs)."

"Yeah. Okay, i thought you'd see it my way. So now the only question is...are you gonna keep lying...or are you finally going to tell the truth." Said Cruella.

"Do you know how crazy you sound?" Stacy asked.

"It take one to know one, blondy." Said Cruella.

"You know, you get deported back to London and sent back to prison." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, except i have proof that you are not who you say you are. Your diary and that piece of paper told me and my cousins everything there is to know about you." Cruella got out her (1990's) cellphone. "Now all i have to do is bring Gigi up to speed. Unless...you wanna do it. After all, this whole secret thing started with you. You should be the one to give her the good news."

"What? That a nosey, crazy dognapping lady, who she let stay with her and her son for over a month, is trying to blackmail me for some sick mind game?" Stacy said.

"You know, you're right. We should leave Gigi out of this. After all, she didn't do anything. Obviously, she's not the one who you've been lying to these past 10 years. But Rex is. Let's just call him instead." Said Cruella.

"No, wait. You can't call him, he can't handle it and neither will i or our baby." Said Stacy.

"Anyone pregnant woman who can threaten to let someone's dog die, along with four unborn puppies, is pretty tough." Said Cruella.

"Only the baby isn't, alright. Baby's are fragle when still in their mother's woumb. I could have a misscarrage. Do you know what that is?" Stacy said.

"Explain it to the police." Said Cruella.

"Look, the point is Rex doesn't know anything about this secret i've been keeping from him. He doesn't know i'm being blackmailed by you. He doesn't know anything about any of this." Said Stacy.

"Because you lied to him again." Said Cruella.

"The point is if he knew the truth about what i did, it would kill him. If i thought he could handle it, i would've told him ages ago." Said Stacy.

"We're talking about people's lives here." Said Cruella.

"Gigi had no business trying to steal Rex back because she knew that he was with me, but if Rex finds out what i did, he hate both me and Gigi and then he'll be all alone, and he will never recover from that. Let me ask you something. If you had a husband...wouldn't you do anything to protect him?" Said Stacy.

"We're not talking about me." Said Cruella.

"Please. Miss De ViL, please. I'm begging for your help right now. If there's just someway, maybe, you could forget about all of this, please. Whatever you say, i'll do." Said Stacy.

"You'll do whatever i say?" Cruella asked.

"Whatever you want, whatever you desire. You name it and i'll do it." Said Stacy.

"Okay. I can see that you're in a tight spot, and i can't say that i understand, but obviously you're a decent person." Said Cruella.

"How much?" Stacy asked.

"What?" Cruella asked.

"I'm asking you to compromise your principles...isn't that right, miss De ViL?" Said Stacy.

"You young people...born with money...thinking you can buy your way out of everything." Said Cruella.

"How much?" Stacy asked.

"104." Said Cruella.

"Done." Said Stacy. The American blond reached into her purse and got out a pin and a check book and placed the book on the table and started writting on it with the pin.

"What are you doing?" Cruella asked.

"I'm writting you a 104 dollar check." Said Stacy.

"Oh no, you misunderstood me, darling. I don't want your money. I have more than enough of that already." Said Cruella.

"But you just said that you wanted 104." Said Stacy.

"I know what i said, but i wasn't talking about money." Said Cruella.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Stacy asked.

"104 puppies...Dalmatian puppies." Said Cruella.

"104 Dalmatians?" Stacy asked.

"My collection of fur coats isn't finished. I need that Dalmatian fur coat to feel completed. You wanna save your relationship with Rex? Get me those puppies. Have we got a deal?" Said Cruella.

"If i help you steal 104 Dalmatian puppies so you can make them into a fur coat...i'll have to live with that for the rest of my life." Said Stacy.

"That's riiiiight. But...you'll have your man. Life's full of tuff choises, isn't it?" Said Cruella.

"But i don't know if i can get my hands on that many Dalmatians. Not without arousing suspicion. You know what i mean?" Said Stacy.

"Oh, i know what you mean, darling. You're only the first person i've recruited to help aid me in this operation. Don't worry, you won't be stealing the puppies all by yourself, i have..."

"Steal? Who said anything about stealing?" Stacy asked.

"Well, what did you think, dear, that we would buy them from pet stores?" Said Diane.

Stacy: "Buying is one thing. But...but stealing is..."

"Oh, quit your whinning. I have four other employees here, as well as my members of my company, DE VIL INDUSTRIES, to help you if you need any assistance." Said Cruella.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, who are these hoody friends of your's, anyway?" Stacy asked.

"I'm glade you asked. Allow me to introduce to you the people who will be helping you in your aid. It's alright. You may all take off your hoods and reveal yourselves to our new friend, minus one of you." Said Cruella.

Four of the figures removed their hoods, revealing themselves to Stacy.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Jasper. And this, hear, is my associate, Horace."

"Hello. Please to meet you." Added Horace.

"And my name is Jean Pierre Le Pelt. I am a notorious french fashion designer from Paris, France." Said the man in a french accent.

"And my name is Paul. Paul C. McLawrence De ViL. Cruella's furrier/husband." Said the man in an Australian accent.

"Yes, i know who you all are, minus you, Mr. Lawrence. You're the guys who stole the 99 Dalmatian puppies for Cruella in (1996) and you're the designer who helped her steal the 102 Dalmatians in (2000). But what are you all doing here? Why aren't you back in London, in prison?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, we've been done with prison for over 23 years. Well, at least Jasper and i have anyway. Tell her, Jasper." Said Horace.

"Delighted. You see, ma'am, the reason we are not in prison is because we were released 23 years ago. My associate and i only got three years and have been out of prison since January 1'st, (2000)." Said Jasper.

"You two only got three years in prison for stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, indeed. It was the 90's at the time, so therefore, it was a 90's crime. The judge sentenced us to spend the rest of the 90's behind bars, which was only three years away from ending." Said Jasper.

"Lucky you. I was in prison for over nine years after i was arrested for the incident with the 102 Dalmatians, and got released in (2010)." Said Le Pelt.

"So you've all been out of jail for a number of years?" Stacy asked.

"Yes. Yes, we have." Said Jasper.

Stacy then noticed the last hooded figure. "Who's he?"

"Oh, this is an old friend from my past, as well. Would you like to meet him?" Cruella said.

"Sure, why not?" Said Stacy.

"Okay, darling. But before we make any introductions, i think it's only fair that you be warned." Said Cruella.

"Warned? Warned about what?" Stacy asked.

"Let me tell you about this guy before you meet him face to face. Now, supposedly, when he was quite young, this dog tore at his throat and ripped out his vocalcords, leaving him brutally scarred and mute, which means he cannot talk at all." Said Cruella.

"(Sighs)." Stacy foled her arms and rolled her blue eyes.

"Hey. Pay attention cause i'm only gonna say this once. This is very important. There are two things you must not do with this guy. 1: Do not look at the horrendous scar on his neck. 2: Don't talk to him. Understand, not a word." Said Cruella.

"Okay, fine." Said Stacy.

The figure took off his hood, revealing himself.

"Ugh! Look at the size of that scar! No wonder you can't talk, man!" Said Stacy.

"That was my reaction to when Jasper and i first met him back in (1996)." Horace added.

Man: "(Weezing)."

"Stacy, this is my friend, Mr. Skinner. He worked for me as a furrier back in the day and was going to be the one to turn the 99 Dalmatian puppies into a spotted fur coat. That is until they all escaped and he and i got tossed into the slammer along with these two clowns." Said Cruella.

"So when was he released?" Stacy asked.

"In (2000). The same year we were." Said Horace.

"So what do you say, Stacy? Will you help us?" Cruella asked.

Stacy stopped to think about the situation. She didn't want to be any part of this scheme of Cruella's in stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies, knowing that they were all going to be killed off and turned into a fur coat. But she also didn't want to lose Rex either. So she had to make the only dicision she had left. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Good. I'll notefy my employees at DE VIL INDUSTRIES and let them know that they can start rounding up the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population right now." Said Cruella.

"And remember, dear, if you see a Dalmatian puppy anywhere in town, be it a stray, one with a collar, or in the animal shelter or the pound, grab it. If they have black spots, grab them. If they have brown spots, limon spots and yellow spots, grab them." Said Vivian.

"But don't steal Gigi's puppies. I'm saving those for last, darling." Said Cruella.

"How am i suppose to help you steal 104 Dalmatian puppies without arousing suspicion from Rex? What do i tell him when i have to suddenly go off somewhere?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, lie, make something up. You're a wiz when it comes to that. I have faith in you. Meanwhile...i have a job to resign from." Said Cruella.

"I'll get back to you." Said Stacy before getting up from her chair and headed towards the door.

"You have 24 hours to present me with some puppies. If you fail to deliver, i will go to Rex...and Gigi...and the police...and tell them everything that i know about you." Said Cruella, stopping Stacy in her tracks.

"I hope to heaven that no one ever threatens you." Said Stacy.

"Someone already did, remember? You. You see how that worked out?" Said Cruella.

Stacy turned to leave.

"And one more thing, darling." Said Cruella.

"What?" Asked Stacy as she turned to face Cruella.

"When you managed to catch some puppies, put them in the trunk of your car and meet us out in the desert outskirts of Paris, Texas. We'll put the puppies on a plane and deport them to my husband's underground fur factory in the outback of Australia." Said Cruella.

"You really are insane." Said Stacy before leaving.

"It takes one to know one." Said Cruella.

Stacy headed towards the exit of the restaurant. "(Sighs) Oh, Rex. What am i going to do? I need some assistence." As if on cue, Roxy, Rex's mother, entered into the restuarant and bumped into Stacy.

"Excuse me, parten me, comin' through." Roxy said as she passed by Stacy.

"Why, you..." Stacy trailed off when she looked down on the floor and saw a piece of folded up paper lying by the door, indicating that it must have fallen out of Roxy's purse. She bent down, picked it up, unfolded it and looked at it. "Oh, wow. Hello, assistence." The blond folded the paper back up, placed it in her purse, and left out of the restaurant.

"Do you think she'll help us? What if she goes back on her word? We'll be in big trouble with the law if she does." Diane asked.

"It's okay, i know that she wants to avoid the police as much as i do. She won't break her promise...not if she wants to keep her freedom, as well as her man. As long as we have leverage over her, we have her right where we want her." Said Cruella. The black and white haired woman dialed a number on her 90's cellphone and held it to her ear and waited for someone to pick up. "Hi, it's me. Begin operation 104 Dalmatians in the U.S., in the state of Texas, now."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	22. 104 22: Farewell

**104 22: Farewell.**

At the Texas Road House, Gigi was holding a piece of paper as she stood at the table counter, talking to Mo, who was standing behind the counter.

"24 Dollars in breakage, Mo?" Gigi said.

"I'm docking your pay, and if you break anymore of my dishes today, you're fired." Said Mo.

"It's not like you haven't had a case of the dropsies around here, Mo." Said Gigi. Because of her nightmares about Stacy, she had rarely gotton a wink of sleep at all these past six weeks, which had caused her to feel tired and slugish at work. She was so drowsy today, she had broken quite a few of Mo's dishes. And for that, he was docking her sallery.

"Tell it, Gigi." Said Noelle, who was standing by the kitchen window.

"Guess who's all thumbs when a certain customer from HollyWood comes to town visiting in-laws." Said Gigi.

Mo: "That's enough of..."

"I swear, if miss thang comes back one more time, this place will go belly-up from all the damaged inventory." Said Gigi.

"You." Said Mo as he walked up to Noelle.

"What?" Noelle asked.

"I need you to work an extra shift today in case Cruella doesn't show up." Said Mo.

"Oh no you don't. The Judge is coming to taste our pies today, and there is no way you're getting between me and my perfect pie crust." Said Noelle.

"Your pie crust is not my problem, Noelle." Said Mo.

"And your lack of management skills isn't mine, Mo. But we both have to deal, don't we?" Said Noelle before walking off.

"I'm trying to run a restaurant here." Said Mo as he walked after Noelle.

Just then, Cruella, wearing a blond wig in a 30's style, and a 30's outfit, came into the Road House, carrying her waitress uniform. "Hi, Gigi."

"Hey, hi, Cruella. I was wondering when you would show up. I missed you yesterday when you ran out on us like that. And the mirror in the ladies room is broken. What happened in there, anyway?" Gigi asked.

"I appologize for that. For breaking the mirror and for running out on you and the others yesterday without even saying anything. But the truth is i came down with something while i was in the ladies room, and i didn't want to pass it on to you or any of the other staff, so i left." Said Cruella.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you weren't feeling well." Said Gigi.

"It's okay, i understand. I mean, how were you suppose to know that i was sick as a dog? Speaking of which, where are your dogs, darling?" Cruella said.

"In the back room of the restaurant, watching TV." Said Gigi.

"That's probably a good idea with Stacy still in town. At least this way you know that they're all safe." Cruella said.

"It's okay, Stacy doesn't even know where i live or that they're here. Trust me, the dogs and the puppies are all safe." Said Gigi.

"Glad to hear it." Said Cruella.

"I'll tell you what i'm glad for, i'm glad to see you better and back here at the Road House. Uh...why aren't you dressed in your uniform?" Said Gigi.

"Well, actually...i've been meaning to talk with you about that. You see, i..."

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Came a voice.

Cruella and Gigi turned to see Mo walking up to them.

Cruella: "Mo. i, uh..."

"Don't Mo, i, uh, me. You ran out on us yesterday and missed half of your shift today. And you broke our mirror in the ladies room." Said Mo.

"I'm sorry. My deepest appologize, darling, but i had a good reason for running out the way i did yesterday." Said Cruella.

"Name it." Said Mo.

"I was feeling under the weather while i was in the ladies room, and it didn't want to pass it on to anyone else, so i ran out and went home with my two cousins to sleep it off. It's a good thing i did too. I feel much better now. And as for the broken mirror, i'll gladly pay for the damages, darling." Said Cruella.

"Well...i...Oh, alright, you're forgiven. And besides, at least you didn't stay gone long as i thought you would." Said Mo. "No, i'm not gonna need extra help until later. So if you're here to work the lunch shift, it aint happenin' today."

"Oh, Mo...i didn't come here to work. I came because...i have to tell you i need to leave." Said Cruella.

"What?" Mo said.

"What. You're leaving town? Why?" Gigi asked.

"No, i'm not leaving town, i'm just resigning from my job here at the Road House. I'm still gonna be staying in town, but only for two more months. Then it's back to the United Kingdom for me and my cousins." Said Cruella.

"Are you sure?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, i'm afraid i have to say...goodbye...to the Texas Road House." Said Cruella.

"Does this mean you won't be staying with me and Jason anymore?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, darling, i'm afraid it does. For the next two months i'm going to be spending the rest of my vacation with my cousins, Diane and Vivian. But don't worry, you and i will still see each other. And i'll make sure to call in and check on you and your son, okay?" Said Cruella.

"Alright...i understand." Said Gigi before hugging Cruella and then releasing her. "Thank you...for everything." Said the 29 year old American waitress before departing from the british woman

"Did you get a better offer from any of the other restaurants in town?" Mo asked.

"Yes, one. Fish Fry. But i turned it down flat." Said Cruella.

"I kinda figured that after your cousins showed up here yesterday, you...might be moving on." Said Mo.

"Mo, i love working here. I met so many wonderful people, you know. People that i would never have gotton close to back home in London." Said Cruella.

"You know...i didn't think you actually had any family back home when you first came here. Now i know you actually did." Said Mo.

"You know i never set out to decieve anyone, right?" Cruella said.

"I remember that day. We needed someone. And you just...happened to be here." Said Mo.

"Yeah. Right place...right time. And you were kind enough to take a chance on me." Said Cruella.

"Well...no one has ever acussed me of being kind." Said Mo.

"I know the feeling. But you are such a big old sweetheart. Don't worry, i won't tell anybody." Cruella added.

"Thanks...i think." Said Mo.

"I learned so much here. And i'm gonna miss you all terribley. I'm gonna miss this place. I don't know why, but...it was home for me." Said Cruella.

"Except you got another home...in UK." Said Mo.

Cruella laughed happily. "United Kingdom. And i have to go back. But i will say this...the U.S. changed me. It really did. Paris, Texas changed me. Maybe more than even i realized. And the change was good."

"I'll be willing to bet on that." Said Mo.

As Cruella and Mo were having their conversation, Jason walked through the door, entering the restaurant.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, miss An GeL." Said Jason.

"Hi, Jason." Said Cruella.

"Hi. They finally let you out for the day, huh?" Said Gigi as she walked up to her son.

"Not before making us participate in a silly Valintines Day party." Said Jason.

"Someone didn't like celebrating a girls holiday?" Gigi asked.

"I'm starving. What's good today?" Jason asked.

"Nothin much. Cruella's leaving us today." Said Mo.

"You're leaving?" Jason asked.

"Already? So soon?" Noelle asked as she walked up to Cruella.

"Yeah, i...i have to go back to London in two months. And i'm afraid this time it's for good. But i'll still be in town for the next two months. I'll be staying with my two cousins." Said Cruella.

"Well, if this really is goodbye, then good luck, miss An GeL." Said Noelle before hugging Cruella and releasing her. "I hope we see you again real soon."

"Me too. I'm gonna miss you so much." Said Cruella.

"Same here." Said Noelle.

"I don't know how i can ever repay you for being there for me and my son through thick and thin, and...everything else." Said Gigi before hugging Cruella.

"You know what?" Cruella turned to Jason. "Come here, you."

Jason walked over to Cruella and stood in front of her.

"You get through this and you raise this terrific boy to be a fine young man. And if any of you ever need anything, please let me know, alright?" Cruella said.

"This isn't going to be one of those teary goodbyes, is it?" Mo asked.

Cruella hugged Mo and released him.

"I guess you...never really were ours." Said Mo.

"No...i was. And you...all of you in this place...you were mine. Listen, uh...here, this is clean and ready for anyone who takes my place." Said Cruella as she handed Mo her folded up waitress uniform.

"No one could ever take your place, Cruella." Mo handed the unform back to Cruella. "When you get back to London, you hang that in the closet where you can see it. Maybe you'll get the erdge to come back someday."

"I might just do that." Said Cruella.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, wait here." Said Jason before rushing into the kitchen. The 10 year old boy then came out, carrying a white square-shapped box and walked up to Cruella. "Here. Noelle and i baked this for you. It's a cake."

"Oh, darling." Cruella took the box from the little boy. "Thank you. Thank you all. Thank you, everyone. And goodbye." The british woman then exited the Road House as everyone waved goodbye to her.

Cruella stood outside the door of the restaurant, holding the box of cake and her folded up uniform. "(Sighs) Thank goodness. I thought i'd never get out of there. They sure are nice people. Especially Gigi and her son for taking me in for over a month. I almost feel bad that i have to take their puppies away from them. Oh well. My new Dalmatian fur coat will cheer me up. Now that i've resigned from that dead end job, it's time to get some real work done. Starting with rouding up the Dalmatian puppy population of the state of Texas." The british woman then walked off to the parkinglot to get in her car and drive off.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	23. 104 23: Roxy And The Psycho

**104 23: Roxy And The Psycho**

After eating at Catfish Village, Roxy drove her car up to the parkinglot of a building titled SHEAR HEAVEN BEAUTY SALON. She parked her vehicle, got out, and went inside the beauty door was then slammed shut behind her by Stacy, who was standing behind the door.

A startled Roxy turned to see Stacy standing behind her. "Stacy. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you i'm sorry for bumping into you earlier at the Catfish Village." Said Stacy.

"Oh, that was you i bumped into at the fish place? Oh, baby, i'm so sorry. Hey, speaking of baby's, how is my unborn grandkid?" Said Roxy.

"The baby's fine. Just seven more months and Rex and i will have a healthy baby boy or girl. But don't change the subject. I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier." Said Stacy.

"No, no, no, i'm the one who should be appologogizin'. I could've hurt my grandkid. I'm sorry. I owe you one." Said Roxy.

"Roxy, don't be silly...You owe me hundreds. Like, say 104. As well as an explanation about your friend." Said Stacy.

"What friend?" Roxy asked.

"You know...your friend. The one who you've been keeping a secret for all these years." Said Stacy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Roxy as she turned to walk away.

"Seriously, Roxy...i think you do." Said Stacy as she snatched Roxy up by the arm.

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked, looking at Stacy.

"Let's not play games, Roxy. I know your dirty little secret." Said Stacy.

"What dirty little secret?" Roxy asked.

"I bumped into you at the Catfish Village and when i looked down on the floor, i found," Stacy let go of Roxy's arm and reached into her purse and got out the folded piece of paper she had abtained at the restaurant. "this. It's tells all about who Rex's father is and what really happened to him. And honey...i know who Rex's father is."

Roxy's blue eyes went wide, but she quickly regained her composure. "If you know who Rex's father is, then you know...he's dead."

"Now why would Rex's mother, which is you, keep a paper with her that controdicts her story?" Stacy asked.

"Uh, cause i wanna use as a joke to pull on Rex on April Fools Day." Said Roxy.

"An April Fools Day prank?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. Don't you think i'm capable of pulling pranks like everybody else?" Roxy asked.

"Without taking credit for it? No. Nice try, Roxy." Said Stacy as she turned to leave.

"It's tru, i swear." Said Roxy, snatching Stacy up by the arm.

"Listen, you're full of it, okay? I know the truth, i know everything there is to know about you." Said Stacy.

"Everything?" Roxy asked.

Stacy smiled evily at Roxy.

"And what is this 'everything' that you think you know?" Roxy asked.

"Well, let's see...You know, i could jerk you around, or i could tell that...i know who Rex's father is and what really happened to him." Said Stacy.

"What happened to Rex's father. Gee, i don't know anything about that." Said Roxy, pretending to act dumb.

"Mmmmm. Yeah, you do. It's the secret that you've been keeping from Rex ever since the day he was born." Said Stacy.

"And just how would you know this?" Roxy asked.

"Like i said before, i bumped into you at the Catfish Village and this paper fell out of her purse. It tells all about how you lied to Rex about what happened to his father being dead and how you aren't who you say you are. And you've been keeping the evidence on you since day 1." Said Stacy.

"That's funny, i didn't see you there at the fish place." Said Roxy.

"Well, yeah, that was sort of rude, but kind of a blessing in disguise now that i think about it. And i was curious about what was on this paper, so i got a good look at it for myself." Said Stacy.

" So then, you know." Said Roxy.

"Oh yeah, Roxy...i know." Said Stacy.

"Your secret didn't look so dark. Just horrifyingly terrible." Said Stacy.

"Well you don't know the whole story." Said Roxy.

"You're right...i didn't. Which is why i looked up the name of Rex's father on the internet on Wikipedia." Said Stacy.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Roxy asked.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? Oh, you tried so hard to keep a lid on it." Said Stacy.

"I had a good reason." Said Roxy.

"You can say that again. Rex's father had some history. I can see why you wouldn't want Rex to know who his father was and what really happened to him." Said Stacy.

"Okay, Stacy...so now you know why i wanna keep it zipped about who Rex's Daddy is thing?" Said Roxy.

"Yeah. I know why you don't wanna tell him. But there's no reason why i can't." Said Stacy before turnning to exit the building.

"Why would you wanna tell Rex what you know? Why would you be so mean?" Roxy asked, grabbing Stacy's arm.

"You started it, Roxy. You were on my case since the first time we met each other alone. You shouldn't have bumped into me at the fish place. You shouldn't have gotton in my way." Stacy said.

"In your way? Not exactly, i was right. You're one of those psychos that people meet online on dating sights." Said Roxy.

"I've loved Rex since before i even saw him in person." Said Stacy.

"You wanted to get rid of me that night six weeks ago. You said that Rex's told you that he needed space because of his father. He never said that did he? He never said anything about his father or about needing space! He never said squot, did he?" Said Roxy.

"You know, i always happen to be at the right place at the right time. Just like at the Catfish Village." Said Roxy.

"Right place nothing! You're using my secret against me. You're blackmailing me you..." Roxy tried to slap Stacy, but the young blond grabbed the middleaged woman with both arms, putting her in a bear hug.

"Don't even think about it, Roxy! I'm tougher than you and i am a whole lot younger! Oh, and meaner too." Stacy then let go of Roxy.

"Listen, you can't tell Rex what you know about me or his father. You wanna hurt me, fine. You wanna hurt me, okay, go ahead, take your best shot. But Rex can not find out. It'll kill him to know that that monster's blood is runnin' through his veins." Roxy begged.

"You know, it's interesting, this whole fraternal thing, coming from the woman who lied her son his entire life about his father dying in a car accident, which wasn't even the truth, and you knew it." Said Stacy.

"I had to save Rex from that creep. You don't know how many people will get hurt if they find out." Said Roxy.

"Well, you know what, they're gonna find out sooner or later. Rex's father's history is on the internet. So you're gonna have to tell someone, unless you want what you did to his father to hurt him." Said Stacy.

"Why would i hurt my son on purpuse?! What kind of person do you think i am?!" Roxy asked.

Stacy opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait. Don't answer that. I know what i gotta do. I gotta suck it up and i gotta tell Rex." Said Roxy.

"Are you sure, you really wanna do that?" Stacy asked.

"No, i don't wanna do that." Said Roxy.

"Hahahaha. You were a mess the last time i told you Rex didn't wanna see you. Can you imagin how he'll react when you tell him what really happened to his father? He will hate you, Roxy, for the rest of your life. I wonder if he will even wanna see or speak to you again. Probably not. I wouldn't if i were Rex." Said Stacy.

"Well, if i don't tell him, then you're gonna tell him, and i can't let that happen, so...i gotta tell him because maybe i could put a spin on it and get him on my side." Said Roxy.

"Oh, is that right?" Stacy asked.

"No, that's not right at all. I don't wanna do this. I'm gonna lose my kid!" Said Roxy.

"Just relax, okay? I won't tell him." Said Stacy.

"You won't?" Said Roxy in disbelief.

"And you won't either." Said Stacy.

"But Stacy, i..."

"Just shut up and listen, okay?" Said Stacy, cutting Roxy off. "Do exactly as i say."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	24. 104 24: Storytime

**104 24: Storytime.**

In the backroom of the Texas Road House, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive came running across the room, playing and running along as long as they wished as Moose, Molly and the other dogs laid down on the floor beside each other.

"Hey kids, come on, your Dad's trying to tell you a story." Molly said.

"Aw, come on, Mom and Dad, play with us." Said Dice.

"Yeah! Come on, Mom and Dad, let's go to the back yard!" Said Mickey.

"(Chuckles) Pups." Said Moose.

"Yes, But they're our pups." Added Molly.

"The ringleader is Dice. He's the eldest of the bunch. He kinda like me in someone way. In fact, he reminds me a lot of myself when i was his age. Fearless, fun, full of life-"

"Don't forget troublesome and chaotic." Said Mickey, cutting Moose off.

"And destructive. Don't forget destructive." Max added.

"Not to mention that he's loud and obnoxious." Said Mickey.

"Who did you hear that from, guys?" Moose asked.

"Yeah, who said that i was troublesome, chaotic, destructive, loud and obnoxious?" Dice added.

"Olive. She said that you were loud and obnoxious." Said Max.

"You said that to them about me?" Said Dice, glaring at Olive.

"Pipe down, Dice, i'm trying to tell a story here." Said Moose.

"Yeah, shut up, Olive." Said Dice.

"Hey! Don't speak to your sister that way!" Said Molly.

"Pipe down?" Said Max. "If you ask me, it was quite an improvement to Dad's story."

"Oh, you're going to regret that." Said Dice before he started barking and getting ready to chase down his little sister, Olive.

Olive suddenly ran towards the stairs and Dice took off after her.

"You guys, come back!" Said Moose before he, Molly and the other dogs chased after the two pups.

"Hey, come back here, sis, i won't hurt you. I just wanna bite that beautiful fur of your's." Said Dice as he chased after Olive. "Almost there, sis." But alas, he ran into Molly, who had sped up and got in her oldest son's way, blocking his path, with Olive hiding behind her.

"Dice, stay away from your sister, you're gonna mess her up." Said Molly.

"Aw Mom, why do you always take the fun out of everything?" Dice said before walking back to the room with his Dad and the other dogs.

Olive barked at Dice and he looked back at her.

"(Muttering) Don't worry, next time Mom and Dad won't be there to save your spots." Said Dice before resuming walking.

Molly and Olive followed the others back into their room. Moose and Molly laid down on the floor, with Olive sitting beside her Mom, and Dice, Mickey, Max, Rex and the other three dogs gathered around them to hear the story he had been trying to tell them earlier.

Moose: "Now where was i? Oh yeah, i remember. Once upon a time, in UK London, England, in the early summer of (2017), there was a beautiful, young American fashion designer named Lois Richards, who had won a contest to travel to London to study fashion with a well known fashion mogul. She aloso brought her six week old Dalmatian with her, and while in London, they met some really good and friendly people, as well as dogs, who they both quickly became friends with. When arriving in London, they got off the plane and went into the airport, where they soon met a 12 year old American boy named Max."

"Hey, just like me." Said Max.

"What are you talking about? You're not a 12 year old boy, you're dog." Said Mickey.

"I know, i meant my name." Said Max.

"Oh. My bad. Continue, Dad." Said Mickey.

Moose: "Okay. Like i was saying before, Lois and her dog met this 12 year old boy at the airport, named Max, who had just flew in from America himself to visit his older brother for the summer. Lois and her dog became fast good friends with Max and they soon parted ways and the designer and her dog boarded a helicopter that took them to a big and fancy hotel, where they would be staying for the whole summer. The next day, on June 1'st, (2017), Lois and her dog got up and she got dressed, had breakfast, and headed out the door for work. When they got outside, however, they came across this really cool car. And it could talk too."

"No way!" Dice said.

"Really?" Mickey asked.

"That's so amazing! A talking car!" Added Max.

Moose: "Yeah, the little dog had the same reaction too. But back to our story. Lois and her dog got inside the car and it drove them to the place where she would be working with the fashion mogul for the next three months. Needless to say, things didn't go so well for Lois on the first day of work. Long story short, she and the other American girls, who had been recruited as well, all got in trouble with the fashion mogul on her first day on the job. Fortunantly, however, the mogul was willing to over-look the incident and forgave Lois and the other girls. So the first day at work didn't end on a complete sour note. After getting off for the day, Lois and her dog got in the car and headed back to the hotel. As they did, however, a small Jack Russell Terrier ran out in the middle of the street, along with a boy, who was apparently chasing after it. Lois slammed her foot on the breaks and brought the car to a screeching holt. She and her dog got out and went up to the boy and the dog, who he was now holding, and appologized for almost hitting them with her car. The boy was then revealed to be Max, who was now holding the dog in his arms. He informed Lois that he was working at a dog groomers with his older brother, who ran the place as it's boss. Max's brother then came onto the scene, along with three other dogs, and introduced himself to Lois as Clark Frankson, as well as his four dogs. For him and Lois, it was like love at first sight. Lois's dog knew this too. That's why he made it his mission to break their relationship up before it even began. To his job easier, Lois asked Clark and Max to care for him for the three days while she was working, and they agreed to to do so. After Lois left, Clark and Max and the four dogs took Moose to an all boy's orphanage, where he met and played with two 9 year old American orphan boys named Lucas and Brandon, who were afraid to be friends with him because they feared if they did, someone would take him away from them. After their visit to the orphanage, Clark, Max the dogs and the puppy went home to rest for the night. The next morning, on June 2'd, (2017), the Dalmatian puppy woke up and recked the livingroom part of the house, awaking Clark's dogs and Max, who soon found out that the puppy could talk. At first he was flipped out by the presence of a talking dog, but the pup was able to calm him down a little. Unfortunantly, the comotion awakened Clark, who saw the wrecked livingroom and blamed it all on Max. Later, at the dog groomers, the pup explaned to Max how he became a talking dog. It was reaveled that back in (2013) New York City, the pup was abducted by a mad scietist, and in a haste to escape, he accidently knocked a shelf of science chemicals over and the chemicals spilled all over him, including one that contained human DNA, as well as the DNA of other animals. The pup escaped the lab and soon arrived at a dark ally, where he encountered three dogs, as well as discovered the fact that he could speak human. The three dogs then chased after the puppy, but they soon stopped, when he was hit by a car, and ran off. The person, who was driving the car, was Lois, who was 16 at the time. She got out and found the puppy and she took him home with her. Back in (2017), after the pup had finished telling Max the story, Lois stopped by and dropped off the pup's things, then headed off for work. Clark, Max, the four dogs and the pup later went back to the orphanage, where the pup had tried to befriend Lucas and Brandon. And this time...he was successful in doing so. The next day, on June 3'd of (2017), Clark, Max, Lucas, Brandon and the dogs and the pup all went to the London carnival and were having the time of their lives, going on all the rides. Later, Max, Lucas, Brandon and the dogs and the pup left Clark behind to win a prize for Lois, and went to check out the snake pit. Sadly, however, the humans didn't allow dogs inside of the tent, so they had to leave. It at this moment that the pup revealed his ability to speak human to Lucas and Brandon. He explained how he could talk and how only kids could hear his voice. They later came to a tent that was hoasting a dog circus and they asked a man, who was dressed in a skelliton costume, if he would teach them a trick for the pup to do. And after a few prtests, he finally agreed to do so, thanks to his boss, who was also dressed in a skelliton costume and a suit. They went inside the tent, where the kids helped put up the chairs. After putting up the chairs, the skelliton man lit a hoop on fire and the pup jumped through it, wowing him and his boss. The two skelliton men then offered to buy the pup, but the kids refused and went to meet back up with Clark. When they met up with Clark, he was still trying to win a prize for Lois. They then decided to leave the dogs with him in order to go inside the snake pit. Seeing that Clark and the dogs were destracted by the game, the pup decided to take advantage of the situation and run off. He did this in the hopes of getting Clark in trouble with Lois, believing that she would so mad at him for losing her pup that she would never want to see or talk to him ever again. This would quickly blow up in his face, however, because after he ran away, one of the skelliton men caught and gaged him with a bandanna and he and his boss put the pup in the back of his truck and drove off. The pup soon managed to free himself from a box they had put him in, using his heat vision, as well as free all of the other dogs who were trapped in boxes. He asked the dogs to spread a message to all of the dogs of London and they all exited the truck and took off. Later, the two skelliton men took the pup to Mexico and realed him into the custody of a man, who took the pup to an island called Devil's Island and dropped him off on a river boat where 102 other Dalmatian puppies were being held by a man and two massive Alligators. The pup and another one of the Dalmatians managed to escape and roamed around the boat, looking for a way out. Later that night, they managed to escape from the boat and fled into the Jungle. The fashion mogul soon arrived on the island and searched the Jungle for the two runaways in her car. Her two massive gators soon found the puppies and brought them back to the river boat, where they were returned to the room where all of the other pups were by the man. Clark's four dogs soon arrived on the scene and orcestrated a plan of escape. The pup then used his heat vision to melt a hole in the window and he and the dogs and all of the puppies managed to escape the river boat and flee into the jungle. But not before the fashion mogul and the man and gators witnessed their escape. The woman and the man got in her car and chased the puppies to an old abandoned ice-cream factory, where the four dogs and the 103 Dalmatians had set up an ambush for them. Working together as a team, they all managed to beat the woman and her minnion and trap them both inside massive ice-cream cones. Lois, Clark, Max, Lucas and Brandon then arrived at the scene, along with Mia, one of the American girls who worked for the woman, her grandfather, Roy, who was a helicopter pilot, and a 9 year old Mexican boy named Diego and his pup, Griffith, who had both been stranded on the island for three whole months. They all then got the puppies and the dogs onto the river boat and sailed off. Later, the boat came into view of a bunch of Dinosaurs and everyone was amazed by this. Even the 103 Dalmatians. Cause as it turns out, this island was inhabeted by Dinosaurs. Later, during a storm, the gang was being chased after the woman and her minion, as well as being attacked by a Spinosaurus Dinosaur. But Lois's car turned itself into a cruise ship and all of the puppies and dogs and humans got on board, minus Mia's grandfather, who was driving the river boat. He then rammed the boat and it's bridge into the Spinosaurus, killing it. He jumped off the boat as it sank into the lake, with the Dinosaur. He then boarded the ship and they resumed trying to find a way off the island. The woman then came back and was holding into the ship with a grappling hook. The pup then bit the rope of the hook, cutting the woman loose and causeing her to crash into the chemny of the river boat. The ship then left the island with the 103 Dalmatians, along with the woman's minion, who was following them on a jet ski, leaving the woman behind on the island. After rescuing the 103 Dalmatians, the gang soon made it back to civilization and reported the incident to the Mexican police and informed them of everything that was going on. 102 Of the Dalmatians were released into the custody of the Mexican Humane Association, the woman was rescued from the island, and she and her minion were held at the Mexican jail to await deportation. The Mexican government also set Lois and the gang up in a hotel until they could be deported out of the country as well. Three months later, 102 of the Dalmatians were released into the custody of the UK Humane Association and were deported back to London. Two of Lois's relitives, that lived in the U.S., adopted Lucas and Brandon as their kids and Diego and his dog were united with his parents. Clark and his four dogs also moved back to New York with Lois and her pup, along with Max, who was released into the custody of their parents after they arrived back to America. They got married two years later and they lived happily ever after. THE END."

"Wow. That's some story." Said Dice.

"It sure is. It kept me on the edge of my seat the entire time." Added Mickey.

"Well, now that story time is over, let's go play. Come on, Dad, play with us. Uncles Rex, Jake, Foster and aunt Lassie are tired already." Said Max.

"Olive, go play with your brothers. I have to talk to your Dad." Said Molly.

Olive and her three brothers ran out of the room to go play, and Rex and the others went with the pups to supervise them.

Moose looked at Molly. "Why, hello there, beautiful."

"Having fun, hon?" Molly asked.

"I'm feeling great." Said Moose.

"I'm glad you're having a great time, Moose." Said Molly.

"Well, it wouldn't be possible if Lois and Clark hadn't kept bringing me and the other by to visit, you know." Said Moose. "Oh, Molly, what a great life we have here in Paris, Texas."

Molly: "I couldn't agree more. We have everything. A family...friends...and four adorible little puppies. I mean what could possibly go wrong..."

Suddenly, the sound of a garbage can tumbling over was heard from outside.

Moose: "Uh-oh."

Dice: "I didn't do it!"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	25. 104 25: A New Face In Town

**104 25: A New Face In Town.**

Back at the Texas Road House, Jason was sitting at the counter table and Mo and Noelle were standing behind it, talking to him while Gigi and the other waitresses waited on tables.

"They're only excepting one entry this year, so it's either my pie or Mo's." Said Noelle.

"Don't worry about hurting our feelings. Go ahead. Tell the truth and shame the devil." Said Mo.

"Can't one of you pretend to be from Longview or Texarkana?" Jason asked.

"Hear that?" Mo asked.

"I am from Paris, Texas, born born and raised. You're the one to come lately, you move." Said Noelle.

"I can be in Allibi later. Either way, it doesn't matter." Said Mo.

"I chopped up som peecans. It makes them easier to eat. It makes them easier to eat. Which one's better?" Noelle asked.

"The truth?" Jason asked.

"You bet." Said Mo.

"I didn't like either of them. Sorry. I just don't like pie. I like cake." Said Jason.

"Ooh." Said Gigi as she came up behind Jason. "(Immetating Mo) Little less talki, more worki. Huh?"

Mo and Noelle came from behind the counter table and got back to work.

Gigi then walked over to a table where a guy was sitting, holding his menu. "Hi there. Welcome to the Texas Road House, my name's Gigi. What can i get you?"

"Hello, Gigi. I'm Schyler James. It's a nice little place you got here. It's different." Said the guy.

"In a good way, i hope. Is this your first time being here?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i've just been drivin' all day, and i got tired of looking at the road, and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, this place appeared." Said Schyler.

"It has a way of doing that." Said Gigi.

"Well, it's nice to have a good, warm welcome." Said Schyler.

"Are you ready to order?" Gigi asked.

"I think so. What would you recommend?" Said Schyler as he looked at his menu.

"Well, if i were you, i'd recommend ordering the BarBQ'd Ribs, a Stake and French Fries. Oh yeah, and some Benyas for desert. They are the best desert in town." Said Gigi.

"Okay, i'm gonna take your word for it. Just make sure there's more powdered suger on the Benyas and not less, okay?" Said Schyler.

"You're gonna love it, trust me. I tell you what, if you don't it's on me." Said Gigi.

"Do you make that guarantee to all of your customers?" Schyler asked.

"No, just the ones who ask for my advise and actually listen." Said Gigi before walking back over to the counter table.

"Oh my gosh! A big fancy car just pulled up!" Said Noelle, looking out a window.

"Guess this is it." Said Gigi.

"Here comes the judge." Jason added.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	26. 104 26: Burgerland

**104 26: Burgerland**

Elsewhere in town, Stacy, with Roxy sitting in the front passenger seat beside her, drove her pink (1950's) convertible vehicle up to a building titled 'BURGERLAND' and stopped her car. She could see Cruella's car parked by the building as well, along with a purple (1937) car and a black (1930's) Lincoln car.

"We're here." Said Stacy.

"Burgerland? What in sam hill are we doin' at this fast food joint?" Roxy asked.

"Just get out of the car, Roxy." Said Stacy.

"No way! Not until you tell me what's goin' on! 'Cause otherwise...i'm balin'." Said Roxy.

"Go right ahead. I'll tell Rex just what happened to his father. He's already upset over Gigi cutting him out of her life. Do you really wanna hurt him even more then she has by making me do this?" Said Stacy.

"First of all: I'm not making you do anything! You're blackmailing me into going along with whatever it is you got planned! And second: How do you know about Gigi cutting Rex out of her life? Who told you?" Said Roxy.

"Why, you're son did, of course. Rex and i don't keep secrets from each other." Said Stacy.

"Okay, i understand that. What i don't understand is why Gigi would just hurt Rex by cutting him out of her life like that. Why would she do it? Why would she exclude my son from her life?Someone who she has known since she was 5 years old." Said Roxy.

"Maybe she did it out of respect for me and Rex. I mean it's no secret that he and i are getting married. And it's a good thing she did, because now, not only does she and her son have their dog, they also have four adorible little puppies as well." Said Stacy.

Realization hit Roxy. "You blackmailed Gigi. You forced her to break my son's heart."

"Oh, he'll survive. I'll make sure of that." Said Stacy.

"So just what did you tell Gigi? That you wouldn't donate your money to the hospital to pay for her dog's surgery if she didn't give Rex the boot?" Roxy asked.

"Wow. I'm suprised. I thought that peroxcide had eaten through your brain." Said Stacy as she reached into her purse and got out her compowder and opened it to check her make-up.

"You are such an evil witch. I can't believe you're marrying my so and having his kid." Said Roxy.

"Well, believe it. Rex and i are getting married and we are having a child together, and there's not a thing you can do about it." Said Stacy.

"Like i said before, you're an evil witch." Said Roxy.

"And you are a coward. None of this would've happened if you had had the guts to tell Rex the truth." Said Stacy.

"I was afraid to hurt him, but apparently you're not afraid to hurt anyone. You don't care about anybody." Said Roxy.

"Ugh, Gigi's got her son and her dogs, that's all she really cares about, anyway." Said Stacy.

"You know, i think you're the one who's stupid, they're childhood friends. And you think that you can destroy that, but you're not gonna stop Rex from caring about her." Said Roxy.

"We'll see." Said Stacy.

"I got it now. I see why you were dragging your heels and taking your sweet old time six weeks ago. You were just waiting for Gigi to give Rex his walking papers." Said Roxy.

"I told her i'd pay for her stupid dog's operation, and i did. Thanks to me, she and her son have their dog and a litter of four puppies. I guess that makes me one of the good guys. A hero, so to speak." Said Stacy.

"You? One of the good guys? A hero? I don't think so. No hero in their right mind would do what you did. Blackmailing a single mother into breaking a man's heart by threatening to let her son's dog and it's unborn puppies die. And then you turn around and blackmail me about what really happened to Rex's father." Said Roxy.

"And i'm happy to play along with this, as long as you keep your mouth shut." Said Stacy.

"How could you do this to Gigi?" Roxy asked.

"How could she do what she did to me? I'm in love with Rex and she tried to take him away from me." Said Stacy.

"Rex still had feelings for Gigi six weeks ago." Said Roxy.

"That was just cause he was worried about Gigi's dog. Once he and i are married, he'll have nothing to do but consintrating on showing me how much he loves me." Stacy said.

"And you would settle for that? Stacy, you're lying to him by living this double life. Around Rex you're all smiles and about sunshine and rainbows and peaches and cream. But when you're out of his presence, you're this awful person that no one would recognize. Rex has no idea who you really are!" Said Roxy.

"Oh, he'll forget all about Gigi. Just watch." Said Stacy. The evil blond and Roxy got out of the car, closed the doors and walked towards the Burgerland restaurant.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the fast food place, Cruella, Diane and Vivian sat a table, waiting for Stacy to arrive. She had recieved a call from the blond, who told her to meet her at the Burgerland restaurant. Not wanting to go alone, Cruella invited Diane and Vivian to tag along with her while Horace, Jasper, Skinner, Le Pelt and Paul were out helping DE VIL INDUSTRIES round up the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population, which consisted of 104. Each of the De ViL women had plate of burgers and fries and a cup of soda.

Stacy and Roxy then entered the fast food place and saw Cruella, Diane and Vivian sitting at a table. The two blond haired women walked over to the table where the three black and white haired women were sitting and sat down with them.

"Greetings, everyone. Look who i brought with me." Said Stacy.

"Why did you call us here, Stacy?" Cruella asked.

"Meet my assistance." Said Stacy, refering to Roxy.

"I know you. You're that british lady who works at the Texas Road House and lives with Gigi and her son. What's your name again? Cruella An GeL?" Said Roxy.

"Use to, darling, and the name's Cruella De ViL. Get it right."

"And i'm Diane, Cruella's cousin from Hungary. I am a well known Hungarien actress."

"And i'm Cruella's second cousin, Vivian De ViL, from Germany."

"Yeah, yeah, hello, yourself. Why did you quit your job at the Texas Road House and move out of Gigi's place?" Said Roxy.

"Simple. So i could have more time to focus on my goal." Said Cruella.

"What are you talking about? What goal?" Roxy asked.

"What are you doing here, Roxanne?" Cruella asked.

"Making it easier for you. If you need more recruits, she's right here." Said Stacy.

"So that's why you think i recruited you. To recruit more employees." Said Cruella.

"I know all about your checkard past over in UK, and you're not big on hiring much help to do your dirty work." Said Stacy.

"That's true. But what you have on me is nothing in the grand scheme. There are far worse wrongs that must be answered for." Said Cruella.

"Careful, darling, she's thick as thieves with that Gigi character." Said Vivian.

"Not by choise. You know how much i want to keep Rex to myself. But in this town, i had to play nice with Gigi to maintain my relationship with Rex while at the same time, watching her and that little rugrat of her's enjoy the happiness with Rex that i'm meant to have with him. If you're planning on helping me keep that wentch away from my man...i want in." Said Stacy.

"You can't expect us to believe that." Said Diane.

"Of course she doesn't, that's why she and her new recruit are here. She wants us to see if she's on our side." Said Cruella.

"I am." Said Stacy.

"Then, let's find out if your new friend here is. Diane?" Said Cruella.

Diane got out a fancy glass bottle of wine and opened it and handed it to Cruella.

"Are you on our side, Roxy?" Cruella asked.

Roxy hesitated for a moment before taking th glass of wine and drinking some. "You better believe it." She wasn't sure what Stacy and these three women wanted her to help them with, but one thing was for certain: she did not want to be involved. But also didn't want Stacy to tell Rex her horrible, dark secret. The truth about what really happened to Rex's father. It would kill him if he knew, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Cruella then looked at Stacy. "What about you, Stacy? Are you still a bad girl?"

Stacy looked at Roxy for a minute before taking the glass bottle of wine and drinking the whole thing and then placing it down on the table. "The worst."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	27. 104 27: The Pie Contest

**104 27: The Pie Contest**

Back at the Texas Road House, a fat man in a black suit sat at a table that had been set up for him to try Mo and Noelle's pies to see which one of them is the best. After all, that was his job as the judge. The pies were also on the table for him to try, as well as a long sign that read 'PARIS, TEXAS BAKE-OFF.'

"Comfy?" Noelle asked as she stood by the man of the left.

"I'm fine for now." Said the judge.

"If...if you need anything..."

"You'll be sure to provide it. Now kindly step away from the table." Said the Judge, cutting Mo off.

Mo and Noelle then stepped back a few feet.

Meanwhile, Gigi, Jason and Schyler were watching from a distance.

"Is bake-off season always this tense?" Schyler asked. "Super Bowl, i'm thinking. Got it."

"It must be like waiting to get picked for kickball." Said Jason.

"I hate judges, i hate them all." Said Schyler. He then noticed Gigi and Jason looking at him. "Well, i just mean that, you know, it must be hard to have your faith in someone else's hands."

"Like these two girl scouts from my school. They bake pies from the competition every year. And Judge Hatlie, he always makes them cry." Said Jason.

"(Whispering) No." Said Schyler.

"It's true, every year. This is the first year Noelle's had a rivel right here in Paris." Said Gigi.

Noelle picked up a glass picture of water from the table and carefuly poored some in the judge's glass cup and then looked at Mo.

"It's too bad Cruella's not here to see this. With Mo in the game, Noelle could use all the suport she can get." Said Gigi.

"Each pie will be aforded a single fork full from the crust end of a cut slice. Follow by a sip of water. No ice. Afterwhich, i will asign a paper, taking into count appearance, consistancey, shortness of the crust and taste with extra amounts of originality." Said the Judge.

"Yes, yes, we know. Get on with it." Said Mo.

"As the (2016) fair's represenetive, you may decide weather your pies are to be tasted first or second." Said the Judge to Noelle.

"Second, please. I want you to leave here with the lingering taste of my Texas pecan." Said Noelle.

"So it is. Bakers ready?" The judge asked.

"Ready." Mo said.

"Ready." Added Noelle.

Mo then saw Gigi, Jason, who was now sitting at the table counter, recording the scene with his cellphone, and Schyler watching him, Noelle and the judge. "Get back to work."

"Why? Are you scared?" Gigi asked.

"Get back to work." Mo ordered.

"Fine, i'll get back to work. But Jason is gonna stay right there. Watch him, baby." Said Gigi before walking up to Mo. "And Mo, don't you even think about rigging this competition." The single mother then went into the kitchen.

"Fine job, Moreace. Fine job. That's the pie i'd say is worthy of being entered into the Paris, Texas bake-off." Said the judge as he tasted a slice of one of Mo's pies with a fork.

"Thank you." Said Mo.

The judge then tasted a slice of one of Noelle's pies. "Wow. Do i detect a hint of almanett extract in that cherry pie?" The judge asked.

"You sure do." Said Noelle.

"Excellent." Said the judge.

Noelle grinned.

"Woo-hoo! It's on now!" Said Jason.

And so, the pie contest continued. One by one, the judge tried each one of Mo and Noelle's pies, congratulating each of them on a job well done. He was now down to the very last one. All he had to do now was taste this last pie and make his dicision on who's pies will be entered into the Paris, Texas bake off. Mo's? Or Noelle's?

Meanwhile, in the dogroom, Moose and the other dogs were all watching the (1974) movie, BENJI, onT.V. They were now watching the scene where the kids, Paul and Cindy, had been kidnapped.

"That's harsh. Benji loves those kids." Said Dice.

As the other dogs continued watching the movie, Olive caught a wiff of something from outside the cracked door. The Limon spotted Dalmatian puppy stood up and snuck out of the room through the half shut door.

Seeing their little sister leave, the twin Dalmatian puppies, Mickey and Max, followed after Olive.

She walked down the hall and soon came into view of the room where all of the customers were. She sniffed again and realized that the sweet scent was coming from in the room. The puppy looked and saw that the smell was coming from a table, where a fat man was sitting. Standing beside him were Gigi, Jason, Mo and Noelle and on the table rested every kind of pie in existance, which was the sweet scent that she had smelled earlier in the dogroom. The Dalmatian then laid down and to watch the scene.

"Hey, Olive." Said Mickey as he and Max walked up behind her.

"Watcha doin?" Max asked.

"Whoa! Dude, check it out." Said Mickey, looking forward.

Max looked and saw Gigi, Jason, Mo and Noelle standing by a table that had every kind of pie resting on it. "Oh, sweet ma'ma. It's a dream come true. Every pie in existance under one roof. I've gotta see what this is about."

The three Dalmatians watched as the scene continued to unfold.

"This rich Bluberry Cheesecake Pie is your 4'th and final entry. The shere audasity." Said the judge as he held a small plate with a slice of blueberry cheese cake pie.

"I wonder if 'Texas pecan' has audations or 'been there, done that?'" Said Mo, looking at Noelle.

"If it comes down to substance over flesh, a Texas pecan will win every time." Said Noelle.

"We'll see." Said Mo.

As the judge was trying the last slice of pie, Gigi accidently tripped and bumped into him from behind.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, i'm sorry!" Gigi appologized.

"You're fired!" Said Mo.

Jason walked over to the right side of the table and noticed that the judge was making a weird face. "Mom?"

"Nobody's getting fired Mo!" Said Gigi.

"Oh yes somebody is. You're fired!" Said Mo.

"Who do you think you are?" Gigi asked.

"Gigi, how could you do this to me?" Noelle asked.

"Mom! MOM!" Jason shouted.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"Why is he making that face?" Jason asked.

Noelle, Gigi and Mo looked at the judge and saw that he was gasping and making the strangest face.

"Oh no! He's choking!" Said Noelle.

Gigi rushed over to the table and grabbed the picture of water. "Uh, we're sorry, drink some water. Have some water." Said the 29 year old as she poored water into the glass.

"Don't die. Please don't die." Noelle begged the judge.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Mo asked.

"He doesn't need a bandaid, Mo, he needs the heimlich. Does anybody know how to do it?" Gigi said.

Seeing that the man was obviously in a great deal of destress, Olive stood up and rushed into the room, barking.

"Olive, come back! We're not suppose to be in here today!" Said Mickey before he and Max ran after their sister.

A barking Olive ran through the room came up behind the man and jumped onto his upper back.

"Olive!" Gigi said.

"Gigi, get your flea bit mutt off of that judge!" Said Mo.

"Olive, get off of him right now!" Gigi ordered.

Olive rapped her paws around the judge's neck and began squeezing it.

Everyone just staired in aw. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. A dog was actually preforming the heimlich maneuver on a human being. And a puppy, no less. Even Mickey and Max were dumbfounded by what they were seeing, and they were just dogs themselves.

"Dude...are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Mickey asked.

"I'm seein' it...but i show aint believin' it." Max added.

Olive squeezed the man's neck tighter and tighter and tighter until the piece of pie dislodged from his throat.

"Gross." Said Jason.

Olive then released the man and jumped back down onto the floor.

"Well? Who won?" Mo asked.

"Are you out of your everlovin' mind? You people almost killed me!" Said the judge as he stood up.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Mo said.

"We are so sorry for this mishap, Mr. Hatlie. Just tell us what we need to do to help you make your final decision." Said Noelle.

"My final-MY FINAL DECISION?! I WOULDN'T BET ANY OF YOUR PIES IN THE PARIS, TEXAS BAKE-OFF IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! WHICH, APPARENTLY, IT DOES!" Said the Judge.

"Now you wait just a minute!" Said Mo before getting a written piece of paper off the table. "It says right here, in the rules..."

"I AM THE RULES! AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO AWARD EITHER OF YOU OR HAVE THE BAKE-OFF IN THIS HERE TOWN THIS YEAR! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU ALMOST DID TO ME!" Said the judge.

"That isn't fair!" Said Jason.

"You're right, it's not!" Said Noelle.

"I'LL NEVER SET FOOR IN THIS TOWN AGAIN!" Said the Judge.

"Oh, is that right?" Said Mo. "Well...how about a parting gift?" He said as he picked up a pie from the table."

"I'D RATHER SWOLLOW TACKS!" Said the Judge.

"I insist!" Said Mo.

A growling Olive then jumped forward and slammed the judge in the back, pushing him forward, forcing his face into the pie.

Noelle's mouth flew open with shock.

With his face now completely covered with pie, the judge picked up a pie and aimed to throw it in Mo's face, but he dodged it and the pie his Noelle in the face instead.

Gigi picked up a pie. "Hey, Mo!" She threw the pie onto Mo and he picked up a pie and threw in on her.

"Food fight!" Mickey shouted.

Jason then stopped laughing when he heard that. "Food fight? Who's having a food fight?"

Mo turned to Jason. "Hey, kid."

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"Do you still like cake?" Said Mo before picking up a pie.

"No! Wait!" Said Jason.

Mo then threw the pie in Jason's face.

While this was going on, Rex and Stacy entered into the restaurant just in time to witness the food fight.

"He's just a kid!" Said Gigi.

"Oh shut up, Gigi, this whole thing's your fault!" Mo picked up another pie and threw it in Gigi's face.

As Gigi, Jason, Mo, Noelle and the Judge continued to throw pies at each other, the judge slipped on the remains of one of the pies that rested on floor and fell on his back.

Olive, Mickey and Max then hopped onto the table and they each pushed a pie off the table and onto the judge, follow by another, and another, and another. Max then pushed the picture of water over, spilling it all over his pie covered face.

The customers were all watching and laughing at the scene as the people threw pies at each other and the three puppies dumped pies and water onto the judge.

Moose, Molly, Dice, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster came into the room and saw what was going on.

Seeing a big spoon under a foil plate of a whole Lemon Meringue cream Pie, as well as seeing the spoon lying on the edge, Max jumped onto it, sending the pie flying. In slow motion, the pie made it's way across the room and hit Stacy in the face, knocking her to the floor on her back.

"Whoa!" Said Mickey.

"Bullz-eye! Sour meets sour." Said Max.

Everyone then saw Rex as he bent down and helped the pie face covered Stacy to her feet.

Gigi couldn't help but laugh at the scene, and neither could any of the other people who were inside the building. She turned to Jason. "Come on, let's you cleaned up. I'm taking the rest of the day off, Mo."

"No you're not, you gotta work!" Said Mo.

"Oh, forget it, Mo." Said a laughing Gigi before she, Jason, the puppies and the dogs all began to leave.

The pie covered judge then stood up. "I am warning you both! I had better not see either of you within 100 paces of the DALLAS BAKE-OFF!" He said before leaving.

A pie covered Mo walked up to a pie covered Noelle. "Noelle..."

"(Sobbing) I hate you." Said Noelle before running off to the back.

Rex looked at Stacy, his now pie face covered fiance. "Well, i'm guessing pie is out of the question."

"Ya think?" Said Stacy sarcasticly.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **I hope you don't mind, but i went back to chapter 24 and changed it from the dogs being at the house to being at the Road House. I hope that was okay. See you in the next chapter.**


	28. 104 28: De ViL's Advocate

**104 28: De ViL's Advocate.**

That night at the Burgerland restaurant, Roxy stood outside the building, waiting for Stacy and the others to show up. She then heard a loud horn honking and saw a car, with bright yellow headlights, coming from down the street.

The vehicle soon arrived at the fast food place and came to a stop. The car was red with black gaurds and two doors, the headlights and the front bumper looked like a scowling face, and the hubcaps had a stylized 'CD' on them. The two doors of the car then opened and out stepped Diane on the right driver's side, wearing an African Violet Ostrich Feather coat along with a maching suit top and skirt, violet high heel shoes, violet stockings that covered her whole legs, violet skin tight gloves with long sharp fingernails, violet lipstick and violet eyeshadow. Her hair was also in a (1920's) style. Stacy got out of the car on the left passenger side and the two women closed the doors and walked up to Roxy.

"Ready to take a drive?" Diane asked.

"You want me to get in that?" Roxy asked.

"Cruella's company designed it to drive itself, or you can take the wheel if you prefer." Said Diane.

"Yes, i very much prefer. Where are the other two?" Roxy said.

"Don't worry about them. It's just us girls for tonight. Think of it as a girls' night out." Said Stacy.

Roxy, Diane and Stacy walked over to the red and black car and they got inside and drove off down the night road, with Roxy behind the wheel. Roxy continued to drive the car around the night town of Paris, Texas until...

"Stop." Said Diane.

Roxy did as she was instructed and stopped the car by a building.

"We're here." Said Diane.

"This can't be right. This is the Paris Animal Shelter. The town dog pound. The only thing you'll find here are stray dogs." Said Roxy.

"I assure you there's something far more valuable. Actually...a few somethings. For you see, if there are other types of dogs in the pound, then there is bound to be little spotted ones, as well...if you know what i mean." Said Diane.

"The thing you and your friends are after are dogs?" Roxy asked.

"Not just any dogs...puppies...Dalmatian puppies. This animal shelter has at least three of them and we intend to get them." Said Diane.

"Which would be a good plan if i hadn't tried already. When i came here to buy those puppies four days ago, the owners of the shelter turned me down, as i didn't have the money that i need to aford to pay them." Said Roxy.

"Maybe the trouble...was you not getting the puppies more forcefully." Said Stacy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Roxy asked.

"I'm beginning to worry that i've made the wrong choise in choosing you as my assistent. You've spent so many years keeping the truth about Rex's father a secret, you've forgotton what's really at stake here." Said Stacy.

"I'd be careful questioning my love for my son." Said Roxy.

"If you two wanna prove to me that you're as dedicated to helping us as you say you are...go inside there now...and steal those little Dalmatian puppies. And don't worry about any security cameras or alarms going off. De ViL Industries hacked into the building and shut them both down, as well as unlocked the back door, so you're all set." Said Diane.

"Come on, let's go." Said Stacy before she and Roxy exited the vehicle and closed the door, with Stacy carrying a black trash bag. They walked to the back of the Paris Animal Shelter and went inside through the unlocked back door.

Once inside, they saw that they were in the room where the owners of the shelter kept all of the dogs in cells and cages.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this." Said Roxy.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked.

"You never told me that these people were after Dalmatian puppies or even that we were going to be stealing them." Said Roxy.

"And you never told me about what really happened to Rex's father, nor did you ever tell Rex. Don't you think your son deserves to know the truth about what really happened. His father has probably been crying his eyes out and worried sick about him for the past 30 years." Said Stacy.

"Believe me, that guy hasn't shed a single tear over Rex's absence. Now you told me that you would keep quiet about what you know if i helped you." Said Roxy.

"You really wanna help me, a friend in need, steal three stray Dalmatian puppies to keep me from going to Rex about his father?" Stacy asked.

"You are no friend...and neither is Rex's father." Said Roxy.

"Rex's father must be some piece of work." Said Stacy.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Roxy.

"I mean, would your son's life really be in danger if he knew what happened to his father?" Stacy asked.

"What, am i speaking French here?" Roxy asked.

"It's just that if Rex's father is dead, who cares if he finds out what really happened." Said Stacy.

"My son does. He doesn't even know how his father really died, and hopfully, he never will." Said Roxy.

"What's your relationship to Rex's father?" Stacy asked.

"What do you need to know that for?" Roxy asked.

"Were you even justifiable to do what you did? Cause if you weren't, i can understand by you wouldn't want the truth to come out." Said Stacy.

"So you wanna know about my relationship to Rex's father." Said Roxy.

"Yes. Yes i do." Said Stacy.

"Okay, here goes. I'm the closest thing that pig had to a living reletive. That is all you need to know." Said Roxy.

"So you had justifiable reasons to do what you did?" Stacy asked.

"Honey, i got power of Roxy, i make the decisions. Come on. Let's find what we came in here for and get out of here as fast as we can." Said Roxy.

Stacy and Roxy began looking in through the cages by shinning their flashlights into the cages, trying to find the three Dalmatian puppies.

After a few minutes of searching, Stacy shined her flashlight into one of the cages and saw that there were three stray black spotted Dalmatian puppies inside. "Pssst. Hey, over here."

Roxy went over to the left side of the room where Stacy was standing and shined her flashlight into the cage and saw the three Dalmatians.

"Open the cage and get them out." Said Stacy before holding the black trashbag open.

Roxy opened the cage and reached inside and picked up one of the puppies and placed it into the sack, follow by the second one and then the third. "Okay, that's the last one, now let's get out of here." She closed the cage door back and she and Stacy rushed out of the building and ran back around to the front to the red and black car, where Diane was now standing outside, waiting for them. The two women ran up to the car and Stacy opened the car door on the right and place the black bag, now filled with three whimpering, crying puppies, into the floor of the vehicle.

Roxy and Stacy looked at Diane, who looked back at them with an evil smile on her face.

"It's good to have you on our side." Said Diane.

The three women then got inside the car and closed both doors.

Stacy then reached into her purse and got out a pin and notebook. She opened it up, revealing a list of adresses that had Dalmatian puppies.

Addresses like:

 **Paris Animal Shelter**

 **Pam's Pet Grooming**

 **Bar LO Kennels Grooming**

 **J &J Grooming**

 **Brenda's Room & Groom**

 **Miller Residence**

"Okay. Paris Animal Shelter, check." She said as she drew a check mark by the address with her pin. She then wrote the number 3 beside the name of the animal shelter. "Next stop, the pet stores." Stacy, now behind the wheel of the car, put her pin and note pad back in her purse, placed her hands on the wheel and zoomed off down the dark road of the dark city of Paris Texas to their next destination.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**

 **So what did you think of Stacy, Diane and Roxy using Cruella's car from the animated version of 101 Dalmatians? Please let me know what you thought of this scene and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	29. 104 29: Childhood Memories

**104 29: Childhood Memories**

That same night, Rex stood outside the Miller residence and knocked on the front door with both fists, hoping that someone would answer, and sure enough, someone did. It was Gigi's 10 year old son, Jason, who had opened the door.

"Rex, hey. What are you doing here?" Jason asked before flipping his long brown hair.

"I came by to see your Mom to see if she's alright." Said Rex.

"She's up stairs in her room and the dogs are in their room, watching T.V." Said Jason.

"Oh, i see. Oh, i came by to give you something." Said Rex before reaching into his coat and pulling out a video game.

"Yeah?" Jason said.

"I figured you conquered all of those dragons by now, so uh, here." Said Rex as he handed the game to Jason. "Strike out baseball...a new challenge."

"Awsome. Come in, we can play it together." Said Jason.

Rex entered into the house and closed the door behind him. He then looked around the house and was truely aw struck. He hadn't been here since (2009), and yet everything still looked the same from when he last saw it less than a decade ago. The whole house still mantained it's (1970's) style look from back when he and Gigi were kids. Gigi grew up in this house from a newborn, to a todler, to a teen, to a grown woman. "Where are your grandparents? Are they still living here?"

"No, they moved out 10 years ago and got another place of their own." Said Jason as he and Rex walked over to a couch. The 10 year old sat down on the couch and began playing the videogame.

"Really? I didn't know that." Said Rex. "You think you can beat your Mom at this game?"

"You kidding? She hates videogames." Said Jason.

"Really? Gosh, she didn't hate them when i knew her. She was a video wiz, in fact." Said Rex.

"Really? Did she ever beat you?" Jason asked.

"Well...no, i can't say it was...(Sighs) Yeah, all the time." Rex confessed.

While Rex and Jason were talking, Gigi stood behind a cordoor, out of sight, with her head poked out, listening in on their conversation. She then began to remember what Rex was talking about. About the time she had beaten him at a videogame when they were just kids.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **(1999)**

At the Miller residence, down stairs in the family basement, 9 year old Gigi and 10 year old Rex were sitting on a 70's sofa, playing a videogame on a orange circle-shapped 70's TV with a turquoise screen. It was a Keracolor TV.

"Whoa! Nice move, Miller! How'd you manage that turn?" Said 10 year old Rex as he and 9 year old Gigi used their controls to play the game.

"Wait, here comes another alien." Said Gigi as she worked her controler. "Yes! Yes, here he go! VICTORY! And you go down in flames again, Bryson."

"That was so not fair." Said Rex.

"(Baby talk) Awwwwww, poor Rex. Are you gonna cry about it?" Gigi teased.

"I will if you do that again." Said Rex.

"(Baby talk) What, talk like this?" Asked Gigi.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, Rex, it's time for dinner!" Came the voice of Sherleen from up stairs.

"Okay, Mom, be right there." Said Gigi before looking back at Rex. "Well, Bryson...shall we?"

"We shall...Miller." Said Rex.

The two kids then got off of the 70's sofa and ran up the stairs to eat dinner with Gigi's parents.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in (2020), the 29 year old Gigi's mind snapped back into the present year and she resumed watching Rex and Jason in the livingroom.

"The last time your Mom and i played...was...the last time i saw her. (2009)." Said Rex.

"I heard about this monster truck game, it sounds awsome. And i'm trying to get my Mom to buy it for me." Said Jason while playing the game.

"Well, maybe i will." Said Rex.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Sure. For your birthday. When is it, anyway?" Said Rex.

"Rex, what's up? Why are you here?" Asked Gigi as she entered into the livingroom.

"Good evening to you too, Miller." Said Rex.

"Jason, turn off the videogame and get ready for bed so you can get up in the morning and get ready for school, please." Said Gigi.

"Tomorrow's a Saterday, remember?" Jason reminded.

"Oh yeah. Right." Said Gigi.

"I came by to see how you and Jason were doing after that pie fight at the Texas Road House." Said Rex.

"Why? It was only pie." Said Gigi.

"I know, but i just thought i'd come over and pay you a visit, anyhow." Said Rex.

"Fine, thanks. You should go." Said Gigi, trying to rush Rex off.

"No, wait, i still have time before Stacy get's back." Said Rex.

"Get's back? Isn't Stacy back at the motel waiting for you?" Gigi asked.

"Uh, no. Actually, she went out to run an aaron of some kind." Said Rex.

"What kind of arron?" Gigi asked.

"Not sure. All i know is she said it was very important. Like i said before, i still have time before she get's back." Said Rex.

"You don't have time, Rex's, she could be headed back to the motel as we speak. Pluse, i have to get some rest for in the morning when i leave for work. You know how i like to be early to things." Said Gigi.

"No, i don't know that. In fact, weren't you always in detention for being late to class?" Said Rex.

"Don't remind me." Said Gigi.

"You had detention, Mom?" Jason asked.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Said Gigi to Rex before turnning to Jason. "Yes, i did, Jason. You know why? Because i didn't work hard enough and that's why i got stuck with a dead end job, waiting tables. But that is not going to happen to you. And don't you have a math test to study for?"

"Yeah." Said Jason.

"Good, then go. Tell Rex thank you and goodbye, and go right now." Said Gigi.

Jason got up from the sofa. "Bye, Rex. Thanks for the game."

"Yeah, sure." Said Rex.

Jason walked out of the room and headed up stairs to his room, leaving Gigi and Rex alone.

Rex looked at Gigi.

"What? Do i look okay? I didn't know how to get the smell of pie out of my skin and hair." Said Gigi.

"No, you look great. You'll do just fine at work tomorrow." Said Rex.

"I hope i don't get all nervous again and almost cost someone else their life." Said Gigi.

"You won't." Said Rex.

"We'll see. Thank you for your support." Said Gigi.

"That's what friends are for. You got me out of a few jams when we were little, as i recall." Said Rex.

"Got you into a few too." Said Gigi.

"I was never...boring." Said Rex. His cellphone then rang. "Remember life before cellphones when you could have a normal uninterupted chat once in a while?" Rex got out his cell and looked at the screen. "Ah, it's Stacy."

"All the way from running arrons." Said Gigi.

"Sorry." Rex answered his phone. "Hey, bonsoir. Are you back at the motel yet?...Me? I'm just hanging out. Waiting, missing you...What's wrong, you sound funny...Now why would you think that?...Yes, i'm here with her, but like i told you, we're just friends...St...Stacy, you're overreacting, okay?...Listen...i love you...more than i've ever loved anyone else. I'll see you at the motel. Bye." The blond haired guy then ended the call. "Sorry."

"No problem." Said Gigi.

"She...likes to talk on the phone." Said Rex.

"And i guess you're fiance, 'Stacy,' likes to know your every move?" Said Gigi.

"What? Oh." Said Rex.

"You don't mind that? Being monitored?" Gigi asked.

"It's not exactly monitoring. She asked me if i was with you...that's all. Stacy's just overprotective of our relationship. She's just looking out for her and me." Said Rex.

"Yeah...sure...right. Well, i'm glad you got Stacy to calm down." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, she's fine. She knows that you and i are just good old friends." Said Rex.

Gigi smiled at Rex. "Right."

"Speaking of our friendship, i was telling Jason about how you were really good at videogames back then. You beat me, anyways. Especially at that one game. What was it called? Oh yeah, Speed Way. You remember?" Said Rex.

"No, i don't. It was a long time ago, like you said. Shouldn't you be on your way back to the motel, waiting for your fiance?" Gigi said. She hated lying and being rude, but if she was going to convence Rex that she was over him and didn't want him in her life anymore, she needed to use every thing she had.

"Sure. Bye." Said Rex before heading to the front door and exiting the house.

Gigi watched in sadness as Rex left.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	30. 104 30: Extortion

**104 30: Extortion**

Out in the desert outskirts of Paris, Texas, Stacy drove the red and black Panther Deville car through the desert land, with Roxy and Diane inside. Having stolen all of the Dalmatian puppies from the pound, the pet stores, as well as the dog groomers, Diane had contacted Cruella to let her know that Stacy and Roxy were successful in their mission and let her know that they were heading out to the desert to give her the puppies.

"Well, that was easier than i thought." Said Roxy.

"We may have gotton all of the Dalmatian puppies in the animal shelters, pet stores and doggroomers, but there are still four more Dalmatian puppies in Paris, Texas." Said Diane.

"There are?" Roxy asked.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Said Diane.

Cruella's black and white car then came into view as it headed towards the red car, along with a truck that appeared to have been burned in the front, a black hurse and a bushwacker vehicle that had a large cage on the back of it.

"Stop!" Said Roxy.

Stacy slammed her foot on the break, bringing the vehicle to a screeching holt and she, carrying th black trash bag containning the stolen Dalmatian puppies, and Diane and Roxy exited the car.

Cruella's car then came to a stop and she and Vivian exited the vehicle.

Horace and Jasper exited the truck and Le Pelt and Mr. Skinner exited the hurse, and Paul exited his bushwacker, carrying a suitcase, with a big lizard at his side.

"What are you doing here? Where are the puppies?" Cruella asked.

"They're right here in this trashbag." Said Stacy.

"Show me." Said Cruella.

Stacy held the bag open and Roxy reached inside and pulled out a stray black spotted Dalmatian puppy wearing a blue collar around it's neck.

"There. You satisfied?" Roxy asked as she held the puppy in her arms.

"Congratulations on a job well done, darlings. Jasper, darling, take the sack, and Horace, take the puppy." Said Cruella.

Jasper took the bag of puppies from Stacy and Horace took the puppy from Roxy and placed it back in the sack with the rest of the stolen Dalmatians.

"Okay, you got your puppies. Now what do you plan to do with them?" Roxy asked.

"I'm sorry, we can only give out that information to employees of my company, De ViL Industries. And you're not a member, so we can't tell you." Said Jasper.

"You're obviously not with the Humane Association! Now what do you want with these puppies?" Roxy said.

"That's none of business, Rox. However," Stacy reached into her purse and got out the folded up piece of paper. "the information written on this piece of paper is."

"Give me that! Those are my personal privet thoughts!" Said Roxy as tried to take the paper away from Stacy, who held the paper high above her head.

"What was it doing in your purse?" Stacy asked.

"Chillin." Said Roxy.

"You stole this paper and Rex away from his father, a defensless patient. Did you think it would never be found out?" Stacy said.

"That piece of scumb did one good deed in his miserable life! Bring Rex, my son, the best kid, into the world!" Said Roxy.

"I know all about what happened to Rex's father." Said Stacy.

"So what's the beef? Sleeping Beauty's not gonna miss aminute of Rex." Said Roxy.

"You don't know that." Said Stacy.

"I do recall telling you that Rex's father is dead as a hammer. I think this secret should stay a secret." Said Roxy.

"You're dispickable!" Said Stacy.

"I'm dispickable because i tried to save my son, Rex, who was a sweet angel of a kid at the time, from the truth about what happened to his father and who he really was? What, are you gonna sue me for that?" Said Roxy.

"No...i'd much rather see you fry for murder." Said Stacy.

"Say what?" Roxy asked.

"You pulled the plug on Rex's father." Said Stacy.

"Whoa. There's a plug? What plug?" Roxy asked.

"How can you be so bad playing dumb? You're a kidnapper and a murderer. And i can prove it." Said Stacy.

"I admit, that monster deserved to die, but i would never pull the trigger. And you know why? Because i'm better than him." Said Roxy.

"You're a murderer." Said Stacy.

"Oh, no, honey, you've got that so wrong." Said Roxy.

"This paper says that you were the last person to visitor before Rex's father died. The hospital has the time and the date recorded." Said Stacy.

"Well, so what? That doesn't prove anything. It could've been some angel of mercy, some wacko nurse type, you know, you read about that all the time. How do i know you're not making this up about what you know?" Roxy said.

"Because the evidence written on this here paper tells it all about Rex's father's life. And anyway, i'm here to put it right." Said Stacy.

"What's so right about a person just lying there with no quality of life at all? Just plugged into a machine. Whoever unplugged it was doing the guy a favor." Said Roxy.

"You don't know that. That poor 'devil' had a name! He had a life!" Said Stacy.

"Oh yeah, devil, right! I don't feel sorry for that creep! Even if he was Rex's father!" Said Roxy.

"That doesn't give you the right to play God with peoples' lives!" Said Stacy.

"What on Earth do you want?" Roxy asked.

"I have it." Said Stacy, looking at the black bag filled with 10 stolen puppies that Jasper was holding. "Or should i say...we have it? Or have them."

"Listen," Roxy began. "if word got out about what really happened to Rex's father..."

"He'll hate you for the rest of his life. Yes. You reap what you sow, Roxy." Said Stacy.

"You wanna talk about reaping what you've sown? You're gonna reap everything you've done. And i'll be first in line to see you suffer. But you're not taking that letter." Said Roxy.

"You took advantage of a person in a coma." Said Stacy.

"To save my son's life, and that jurk of a father of his' never felt a thing. And what's it to you, anyway?" Said Roxy.

"It was wrong." Said Stacy.

"Okay. Obviously you wanna get paid. What kind of bucks do you want? Whatever you want." Said Roxy.

"I have everything i need and want." Said Stacy.

"I'm warning you." Said Roxy.

"Warning me? You should be greatful that i'm not back in town, down at the police station, turnning you in." Said Stacy.

"Listen, you've got my son's life in your hands right now." Said Roxy.

"And you put it there. Just like you put those Dalmatian puppies, you and i stole, in harm's way. Think about it Roxy. If you hadn't did what you did, Rex's father would still be here right now, and there would've been no secret that anyone could use to get you to do their dirty work. Roxy, i get that you felt scared for your life and for Rex's, and it's not that i don't understand, but didn't you consider the consiquences of your actions? Just because Rex's father was in a coma when you killed him doesn't mean that you're innocent of foul play. You could've went to court to gain full custody of Rex. If you had just done things by the book, you wouldn't have a thing to worry about. And you wouldn't have to worry about losing Rex." Said Stacy. She looked at Cruella and the others. "Come on. Let's get these puppies loaded onto the plane."

Before Cruella or any of the others could move, Roxy pulled a haircurler out of her pocket, rapped her arm around Stacy's neck, and held the curler to her face. "Nobody move! Or i'm gonna burn her like beef on a hoof!"

"So much for your "I'm better than him" speach." Said Cruella.

"I don't know what kind of psycho trip you're on, but you and you're minions have got the lives of 10, cute, adorible, little puppies in that ugly trashbag of your's. And i'm not having any of it." Said Roxy.

"You're in no position to dictate." Said Vivian.

"Oh yeah? Those puppies leave with you over my dead body." Said Roxy.

Vivian reached into her purse and pulled out a needle filled with a yellow substance. "That can be arranged."

"What are you doing with that needle?" Roxy asked.

"What does it look like?" Vivian asked.

"Miss De ViL, are you insane?" Roxy asked Cruella.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry." Said Stacy.

"You better give me that paper or you're gonna be the sorry one." Said Roxy.

"Careful, Roxanne, you wouldn't want anything to happen to this." Said Cruella, pointing at the bag full of puppies.

"What you want with that paper, i really don't care, Stacy, but my son may never recover if he finds out the truth about what really happened to his father." Said Roxy.

"It's your own fault you have this problem, you know. You were too much of a coward to tell your son what really happened to his father." Said Cruella.

"You killed Rex's father, Roxy, and then you kidnapped Rex. Now it's time to pay the piper." Said Stacy.

"Shut up!" Said Roxy as she held the curler close to Stacy's face. "What on Earth do you want with those puppies?" She asked Cruella.

"Don't ask me? Ask my business, De ViL Industries." Said Cruella.

"Business? What kind of business are you runnin'? What would a sicko company want with a bunch of Dalmatian puppies?" Roxy asked.

"Who's the sick one here?" Cruella asked.

"You give me that bag of puppies or i'm gonna fry her." Said Roxy, refering to Stacy.

Standing behind Roxy and Stacy, Diane reached into her purse and got out a needle and walked up behind Roxy and stuck her with it.

"Ow!" Said Roxy before turnning to face Diane.

"Gotcha." Said Diane.

"Nice try. I don't even feel a thi..." Before she could finish her sentence, Roxy fell to the desert ground, unconscious, releasing Stacy.

Cruella then walked up to the unconcsious Roxy and bent down to her angle. "You wanna know why i want these puppies? I want them so that i can kill them...and turn them into a Dalmatian puppy coat. It's ashame that it had to be this way. If you had decided to continue helping us, i would've hired you as one of my De ViL employees. But you messed that up like you've messed up everything else."

"That'll teach you to mess with my cousin." Said Diane.

"Come on. Let's get these puppies loaded on the plane and down to Australia." Said Cruella. Cruella and the other then went off to load the puppies onto the plane and ship them off the Australia, leaving an unconscious Roxy behind.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	31. 104 31: Confrontation At The Park

**104 31: Confrontation At The Park.**

 **February 18'th, (2020)**

Moose: "The next day, in the afternoon, well, it was Sunday. For the Millers, it was family day. So they decided to go to the park and have lunch there."

Gigi and Jason were outside, loading up the station wagon. It had taken a lot of damage on midnight of January 4'th, six weeks ago, but the insurance company was able to fix it up and repare all of the damages. And now it looked as if the vehicle had just been recently bought.

"Come on, guys we don't have all day!" Gigi shouted..

Jason knew that was his cue to get inside the front passenger seat of the vehicle, so he got inside, closed the door and put his seatbelt on. He wore a light blue short sleeve shirt with a button up collar with two white buttons, dark blue pants and light blue sneakers with white laces and white trims. The top white collar button was unbuttoned while the bottom button wasn't.

A few seconds later, the dogs and the puppies came running towards the station wagon. Each one of them barking at Gigi, as if they wanted to leave immediately.

"Okay, guys, settle down. Come on, let's get in the car, everyone." Said Gigi.

Moose allowed Molly to hop into the trunk of the station wagon, follow by Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster.

Gigi then picked the puppies up, one by one, and placed them inside the trunk and then Moose hopped inside. The 29 year old single Mom closed the trunk, went up to the front, got in on the driver's side and closed the door. She then fastened her seatbelt.

"Are grandma and grandpa coming with us?" Jason asked.

"Yep, they're gonna meet us at the park. You have your inhaler?" Gigi said.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"Let me see." Said Gigi.

"Here it is." Said Jason, showing his mother his inhaler, which was tied to a black piece of string around his neck.

"Oh, it's around your neck. How did i miss that?" Said Gigi.

Jason shrugged.

"Hey," Said Gigi. Jason faced her and she continued. "This is gonna be another fun-filled family day."

Jason smiled.

With all of that said and done, Gigi put the keys in the ignition and started the car and then drove off staight for the park.

Meanwhile, around the corner of the house, an unseen person had been spying on Gigi, Jason and the dogs and watched as they loaded up the car and then drove off.

Seeing that they were all now gone, and that the coast was clear, the unseen person walked to the back of the house and walked up to the back door.

They then used a key to unlock the back door and then entered inside the house and closed the door. Once inside, the intruder began exploring the house, and looked around at the place as he did. Clearly, this house was old and had been built back in the (1970's). The invader made their way into the kitchen and looked around before leaving to explore the livingroom.

As they made their way up to the stairs, they saw pictures of Gigi and Jason hanging on the wall, and looked at them. The person then continued on up the stairs and saw several more pictures of Gigi and Jason hanging on the other wall when they reached the top of the stairs.

The invader then went back down stairs to the livingroom and used the remote to turn on the DVD player and to open it. They walked up to the TV and got a CD off the top of it and placed it inside the DVD player, with words written on it in black, saying: FAMILY VACATION, (2019). They then pressed a button, closing the DVD player and sat down on the sofa. They then used the other remote to turn on the TV and began watching the video of the Miller's family vacation.

On the screen was a scene of the family riding in the station wagon, chatting amongst each other, with Gigi in the driver's seat, her Mom, Sherleen in the front passenger seat, Henry in the back seat, recording the whole scene, obviously with a 70's SUPER 8 camera, and Jason was sitting in the back seat beside his grandfather.

The unseen then pressed a button on the DVD remote and fastforwarded the scene all the way to a scene where the Millers were now sitting at a table, eating, outside a restaurant. The unseen stopped the fastforwarding and let the video play from there. They then hit pause when the camera was focused on Gigi and Jason before letting it play again. They fastforwarded to a scene where Gigi, Jason, Sherleen and Henry were all swimming in a pool, and hit pause when the camera focused on Jason. They hit play and let the video play again before re-pausing it on a scene where Henry is in the pool, picking Jason up. They then re-hit play, letting the video play again.

Later, outside, in the back yard, the unseen was setting up a camera in the tree, one on the front of the house, one in the livingroom, one in the kitchen, one in Gigi's room, on in Jason's room, one in the dogs' room, one in the basement, one in the kitchen and one in the bathroom.

(Scene cuts to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the Paris, Texas park, Stacy was placing food on the table, along with a picknic basket, a small cooler, and a radio, getting everything ready for her and Rex, who was out getting some play toys for the baby, so it would have things to play with when it was born. The two had decided to come to the park to celebrate their soon to be lives as parents.

"Hey, you!" Came a voice.

Stacy turned and saw Roxy coming up to her, carrying a brown paper bag.

"Rex, isn't here." Said Stacy.

"I just bought desert for him, and i'm gonna leave it here, and don't you dare touch it." Said Roxy before noticing the picknic pasket and all of the food set up on the table. She then picked up one of the to go plates. "Are you gonna eat this all by yourself or do you have other plans?"

"Put that down." Said Stacy.

"A picknic at the park. How original. You must be desperate." Said Roxy.

"Wrong, actually. He just can't get enough of me, Rox. And weather you like it or not, you are looking at your future daughter in law." Said Stacy.

"Don't kid yourself, honey. Why would he buy the cow when he can get the milk so cheap?" Said Roxy. "I'm gonna put this in the cooler and i'm gonna leave it here for Rex." She said as she walked over to the table, only for Stacy to grab it.

"No, you can take that ice-cream with you! I'll give Rex some desert of his own!" Said Stacy.

"No, this is special ice-cream. I got this all the way from Cincinnati." Said Roxy.

The two blond haired women fought over the bag until Stacy snatched it away and opened it and got out a carton of blue bell vanilla ice-cream.

"Cincinnati, yeah, right. This is from the grocery store in town. You didn't come here to leave anything, you came here to find something, didn't you, Roxy?" Said Stacy.

"No, i didn't. Why would you ask that?" Roxy asked.

"You know, we could play games, but that would take too long, and Rex is gonna be here really soon. You're here about what happened last night, aren't you?" Said Stacy.

"You did it." Said Roxy.

"I didn't do anything." Said Stacy. "Although, i have to give it to you, helping me steal Dalmatian puppies, so that i'll keep my mouth shut about what really happened to Rex's father, that was smart."

"I did that for Rex. Listen, you little witch, you sicked one of those crazy haired women on me, didn't you?" Said Roxy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Stacy.

"She stuck me with a needle! I passed out! It could've killed me!" Said Roxy.

"And yet here you are." Said Stacy.

"You and her were in it together, weren't you?" Said Roxy.

"You know, i gotta say, i like the way she thinks, but no, i didn't sick her on you." Said Stacy.

"Are you sure?" Roxy asked.

"How could i? I didn't even know that Diane had a needle in her purse." Said Stacy.

"Well, if you didn't tell her to do it, who did?" Roxy asked. "So you mean to tell me that you don't know who told that Hungarien lady to stick me with that needle, just without warning, out of the clear blue."

"You're the only one who knows what went on last night. If somebody knew, it's because you told them." Said Stacy.

"Why would i breed a word of that? I've put up with you blackmailing Gigi to stay away from Rex, and helped you steal Dalmatian puppies for Cruella! That's how far i'd go make sure no one finds out what really happened to Rex's father and what kind of a man he really was!" Said Roxy.

"Yeah, yeah, i know. I also know that when you get a double cup of Vodka's in your system, you do a little more than just say your prayers. Is that what happened, Roxy? Did you shoot your mouth off at some bar?" Said Stacy.

"NO, I DIDN'T DO THAT, BUT..." Roxy stopped speaking.

"But what?" Stacy asked.

"But nothin'." Said Roxy.

"You know something, don't you? Did someone figure out that we broke into those places last night to steal those Dalmatian puppies?" Stacy asked.

"You think you're so smart. You think that no one will never know how you played a role in all of this." Said Roxy.

"Who knows, Roxy? Tell me!" Said Stacy before grabbing Roxy by the arms. "Who else knows that i helped Cruella steal those Dalmatian puppies?"

"You and me and Diane and miss devil lady and her henchmen, that's it. Now get off of me!" Said Roxy, snatching herself free from Stacy's hold.

"What about the truth about Rex's father and how you killed him?" Stacy asked.

Roxy: "I'm not proud of what i did. But like i told you before, i had to save Rex and myself from that creep. That was the only way i was going to get me and Rex out of that relationship alive! That monster would've killed us both if i had asked him for a divorce! In fact, he made it very clear to me just before i took off with Rex, that he would kill me if i ever left him! So, you see, Stacy...divorce...divorce didn't even exist in that creep's sick world. And at that point, i knew that it was just a matter of time before he made good on his threats to kill me and disappear with Rex. In his twisted mind, he could do a much better job at raising Rex with me out of the picture. And i knew that Rexy wouldn't have survived that at such a young age. That creep would've wounded up killing him too. Again, i'm not proud of what i did, but it was either him or me. But enough about my past. Listen, if you know anything about what that lady wants with those puppies, you have to tell me now."

"Ooh, sorry, what puppies?" Stacy said before walking off.

"Do not play me! You had that Diane woman stick me with a needle so that you and her and those other creeps could make off with those Dalmatian puppies!" Said Roxy as she walked after Stacy from behind.

Stacy stopped and turned to face Roxy. "Look, if i did something like that, which i didn't, i certainly wouldn't try to make a deal with you! Those puppies, if i had them, they would be my insurance policy."

"Well, if Rex is so into you, then why do you need insurance. Maybe you're not as sure of Rex as you think you are. Honey, you may be marrying him and having his kid, but you'll never have a place in his heart." With that said, Roxy walked off, leaving the park.

Now that Roxy was gone, Stacy walked back over to the wooden table and sat down to think about everything her mother in-law just said.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**

 **Ghost Reader, i have another favor i'd like to ask of you, if that's alright. Could you send me a dsicription of the new drawing of the new fur coat made out of 104 Dalmatians in your review, please. I would really love that.**

 **Also could you send me discriptions of Cruella, Diane and Vivian's fur cloths, please.**

 **Cruella's new fur cloths and other type of clothing will each be of every color, like BLACK, WHITE, BLUE PURPLE, YELLOW, RED, ORANGE, GREEN, ect. The same goes for Diane and Vivian's fur cloths.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Now try to stay with, okay? Because it's going to get a lot more darker and edgier as the story continues to progress.**


	32. 104 32: WHAT THE WHAT!

**104 32: "WHAT THE WHAT?!"**

Moose: "Wow, our kids' first outing with the family. Of course i didn't count a visit to the vet as an outing, it's kind of great being back in the open, having fun with the family and all that."

The car passed by the shipyard. Of course, one of the pup's was bound to ask questions.

"Hey, Dad, what's that thing floating over that big water?" Max asked as he and his other three siblings looked out one of the windows in the trunk of the station wagon.

"That, my boy, is a duck." Said Moose.

"What's it for?" Max asked.

"Well...um...usually, human's eat them for dinner and other kinda stuff." Said Moose.

"Aw, that's too bad." Mickey followed.

"Actually no, they're actually pretty good. Had one before on Thanksgiving." Said Moose.

"What about that one? That's probably the biggest duck floating around here." Dice said.

"No, honey, that's what we call a boat." Said Molly.

"What's it for?" Dice asked again.

"Well, that's what human's usually use, if they ever want to get across the water without getting themselves wet." Said Molly.

"Cool, can we get one?" Mickey asked.

"Even if we did have one for ourselves, Mickey, we wouldn't know how to use one. I myself haven't ridden in one of those before." Molly claimed.

"I did once when i was your age, kids. Except it was a river boat." Said Moose.

"I wish i could ride one just once." Said Dice.

"Don't worry, kiddo, who knows? Maybe someday you'll get to be in one of those things." Said Moose.

It was nearing lunch time and the park was right in sight. Once they arrived at their destination, Gigi immediately got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat and got out nine leashes. She then walked to the trunk of the car, opened it up, and Moose, Molly, the other dogs and the puppies all got out. The 29 year old then put the leashes on all of the dogs and she closed the trunk back up. "Okay, Jason, you can come out now."

Jason unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. It was true that he was afraid of dogs, but whenever he was around any, and they were on a leash, he felt no fear of them.

Another car then pulled up beside Gigi's station wagon and out stepped Sherleen and Henry.

"Hey, Gigi. Hi, Jason." Said Sherleen.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." Said Gigi.

"Hi, grandma, hi, grandpa." Jason added.

"I appologize for being late, dear, but your father and i had to stop to get gass along the way." Said Sherleen.

"You can never be too careful when it comes to making sure your car is full. Aint that right, Jase?" Said Henry.

"That's right." Jason agreed.

"No need to appologize, Jason and i are just getting here ourselves. I guess we were all a little late this evening." Said Gigi.

"I guess so." Said Sherleen. She then looked down at the dogs. "Why, hello there, Moose and Molly. How are you two today?"

Moose and Molly barked.

"Oh. I guess that's they're way of saying fine. How are the puppies, by the way?" Said Henry.

"Okay, i guess. They just couldn't wait to get out of the house, is all. Then again, neither could any of the adult dogs." Said Gigi before laughing.

Just then, another car pulled up beside Gigi's station wagon and the person stepped out of the vehicle. He then noticed Gigi, the dogs and her son and two other people who he had never seen before. "Hey, Gigi."

"Excuse me?" Said Gigi as she looked at the guy.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me. We met at the Texas Road House yesterday? Schyler James?" Said Schyler.

"Oh yeah, of course, how could i forget? Mom, Dad, this is Schyler James. We met each other at the Texas Road House yesterday. Schyler, this is my Mom, Sherleen, and my Dad, Henry." Said Gigi.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Henry, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Schyler, accepting the handshake.

"Hello, Schyler." Said Sherleen.

"Hi, miss Miller." Said Schyler. He then noticed the dogs that Gigi had on leashes. "Wow. I'm seeing spots. Are all these your dogs?"

"No, just the puppies and the one with the purple collar. The other five belong to my friend and her newly wed husband. I'm just petsitting for them while they're on their honeymoon for the next month or so." Said Gigi.

"The two grown-up Dalmatians are Moose and Molly. Molly's our dog and Moose belongs to our friend, Lois. The puppy with the orange collar around his neck, with the pair of furry dice hanging from his collar, is Dice. The second puppy with the red collar is Mickey, the third one with the red collar, and the white circle-shapped spot on it's left ear, is Max, and the orange spotted one, with the blue collar is Olive, the only girl in the litter." Said Jason.

"Yeah, and the Collie is Lassie, the Golden Retriever is Jake, the Jack Russell Terrier is Foster and the Border Collie is named Rex." Said Gigi.

"Someone mention me?" Came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Rex.

"Rex." Said Gigi.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out. Were you guys talking about me just now?" Said Rex.

"If we were, we wouldn't tell you, now would we? No, i wasn't talking about you, i was just introducing the dogs and the puppies to my new friend, Schyler, here. Schyler, this is Rex Bryson, my childhood. We grew up together here in Paris, Texas. Rex, this is Schyler James. We met at the Texas Road House yesterday." Said Gigi.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Schyler offering a handshake.

"Same here. Any friend of Gigi's is a friend of mine." Said Rex, shaking hands with Schyler.

"So, what brings you hear to the park, Rex?" Sherleen asked.

"Stacy and i just thought we'd come out here to spend time together as a family. After all, we're gonna be one once we're married and the baby is born. Oh, that reminds me, what are you guys doing today? Because if the answer is nothing, I've got an idea." Said Rex.

"It's Sunday afternoon, Rex. Don't you remember? When we were little, our parents would always bring us here to the park to have family time." Said Gigi.

"Oh yeah, that's right, i forgot about that. Family Day. I can't believe they still have that here in Paris." Said Rex.

"Well, believe it. So what was that idea of your's again?" Said Gigi.

"What? Oh! Yeah, that. Well, actually, this day is getting pretty lonely with just me and Stacy here at the park all by ourselves, so i was hoping if you all would join us." Said Rex.

"Yeah!" Said Jason in excitment.

"Yeah, of course, that sounds like a great idea. What do you think, Henry?" Said Sherleen.

"It's up to you, Sherleen." Henry said.

"That means yes." Said Sherleen.

"Teriffic. I'll let Stacy know as soon as she get's back." Said Rex.

"Speaking of Stacy, where is she, anyway? Isn't she suppose to be here with you?" Gigi asked.

"Hey, Rex." Said Stacy as she walked up to her fiance. "I just looked at all the toys you bought for the baby, and they are awsome. I just know the baby is just gonna love them." Said Stacy.

"I was worried about leaving you hear all by yourself to go into town." Said Rex.

"Well, i figured i'd stay here and set everything up while you were gone so i could suprise you on what a great job i did." Said Stacy.

"Stacy rules! I was just inviting Gigi and the others to join us for the day. Is that alright?" Rex asked.

"Sure? Why not? After all, the more, the merrier, right?" Said Stacy.

"Right." Said Rex.

Stacy then notice Schyler. "So, uh...who's this?"

"Oh, Stacy, this is Gigi's new friend, Schyler James. Schyler, this is my fiance and soon to be wife, Stacy Michelle White." Said Rex.

"Hi, Stacy." Said Schyler.

"Hello, Schyler." Said Stacy.

"Hey, Schyler, why don't you join us?" Said Gigi.

"What?" Schyler asked.

"For our little family outing." Said Gigi.

"Oh, uh, no, thank you. This is your day to spend time with your family. I wouldn't want to intrude on that." Said Schyler.

"You're not intruding on anything, i'm inviting you. And besides, it's okay if we add one more to the group, right, guys?" Gigi said.

"Yeah." Said Sherleen, Henry, Jason, Rex and Stacy.

"See? What'd i tell ya? Even they agree with me." Said Gigi.

"I see that." Said Schyler.

"So will you join us?" Gigi asked.

"Well...i don't know...Okay. But only because you asked me to." Said Schyler.

"Alright, yeah!" Said Jason.

"Oh, thank you so much! Thank you!" Said Gigi as she hugged Schyler. Realizing what she was doing, the 29 year old short black haired woman released Schyler. "Oh. Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay. I get a lot of hugs from people. Mostly girls." Said Schyler before he and Gigi started laughing.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

Later, in the park, Gigi was seen holding a frisbee in her hand. "Rex, come on, boy."

Rex, the Border Collie, went running up to Gigi.

"Come on, boy, come on." Gigi said as she was swaying the frisbee above Rex. Gigi threw the frisbee hard but of course there's no stopping Rex. The Border Collie chased the frisbee down, and he jumped as high as he could with a flip and caught it, even before it was two feet from the ground.

"Cool, Uncle Rex is the best!" Dice said.

"Show off." Moose thought to himself. "Nice one, Rex. You had luck on your side, you know. After all, we're very much the same. Only i'm younger, faster, stronger and..."

Rex went over to Moose and handed over the frisbee to him.

Moose looked around to see who he could find to play with him, but unfortunantly, they were all too busy chatting amongst each other to be bothered with him. Rex was chatting with Stacy, Sherleen and Henry were talking to each other, and Gigi was now talking with Schyler. He then looked and saw Jason sitting on the wooden table and went over to where the little boy was.

Seeing Moose running in his direction, a scared Jason got on top of the table so the dog wouldn't be able to get to him.

Once Moose made it to the table, he placed his paws on the seat of the wooden table while standing on his hind legs.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" Said Jason.

Rather than do as he was told, Moose dropped the frisbee on the wooden table in front of Jason.

"What do you want? To play?" Jason asked.

"Playing would be nice, yeah." Said Moose.

"AH!" Jason screamed before he fell off the other side of the table, landing on the grassy ground. The 10 year old then slowly rose up from the table and looked at Moose. "Did you just...talk?"

"Uh, no...i mean...woof." Said Moose.

"You did it again." Said Jason.

"No i didn't, i said woof." Said Moose.

"Hey, Dad." Came a voice.

Moose turned and saw Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive running up to him.

"Can we play too?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, Dad, can we?" Max asked.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Jason said.

"You mean how the how. Dudes, he can understand us!" Said Dice.

Jason just staired wideyed, with his mouth open, as he looked at the dog and the puppies.

 **ONE MINUTE LATER**

Jason was still stairing wideyed at the dogs with his mouth hanging open.

"Really? Still processing?" Moose asked.

"What kind of a dog says processing? In fact...what kind of a dog says anything?" Jason asked.

"What kind of a human understands dog talk?" Dice asked.

"How can you guys talk?" Jason asked.

"It's a long story. It's like a freak paw or a night nipple. It all started in New York City when...Hold on a sec. Why tell you when i can show you." Said Moose.

"Show me? How are you gonna do that?" Jason asked.

"Like this." Moose's brown eyes began to glow green and Jason's brown eyes soon became green as well. The Dalmatian then shot a beam of green light out of his eyes and into Jason's. "There. Now then, are you ready to see the story about my origin and how i came to be?"

"Yeah." Said Jason in a dazed voice.

"Great. Now where was i? Oh yeah. I was blowing your mind. I wasn't gonna tell you yet because i didn't wanna mess everything up. Like, for instance, it all started six years ago in New York City, (2013)." Moose began.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

After showing Jason his origin and how he came to be a talking dog, Moose was now sitting by the wooden table next to the boy, who was sitting on the seat of the table. The puppies were all standing in front of Jason and their Dad.

"And that's what happened." Said Moose.

"Wow...that is the most bittersweet story i have ever heard. But don't worry, guys, i'd never let anyone do Science experiments on any of you. I love you...and i hate science." Said Jason as he hugged Moose.

"Glad to hear that. Huh?" Said Dice.

Jason then picked up Olive and held her in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"Olive, what is your name?" Jason asked. Of course he already knew who she was, he was just waiting to see if she would answer him back like the rest of the Dalmatians had.

Olive then sneezed in Jason's face, causing the boy to drop the limon spotted Dalmatian to the grassy ground. "Ew."

"That's Olive. She doesn't talk. She's more of a dog of action." Said Max.

"Translation? She's a regular Dalmatian, like Mom." Said Mickey.

"That would've been good to know before i picked her up and she sneezed on me." Said Jason.

"Where's the fun in that? Now come on, Jason, let's show them who's the best." Said Moose before grabbing the frisbee off the table with his mouth.

"You wanna play, boy?" Jason asked.

Moose barked, meaning yes.

Jason stood up and took the frisbee from Moose and held it above him. "Come on then, boy." He said as he swayed the frisbee.

"What's up with you guys now?" Molly asked as she and the other four dogs walked up to Moose, Jason and the puppies. However, Jason did not hear her voice, as she was a regular Dalmatian, like Olive was.

"Frisbee contest." Said Dice.

"Oh my, i can't wait to see if there will be a repeat of what happened last time." Said Molly.

"Here boy! Catch!" Jason said as he threw the flying disc into the air.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Was all Moose could say as he chased down the frisbee.

"There goes the pup." Molly said.

Jason and the rest of the dogs were all watching as Moose chased the disc, which was now nearing the ground.

Then suddenly, Moose leaped and caught the disc without any fuss. "I got it!" But he wasn't looking at where he was suppose to land.

"Moose!" Jason shouted, with both hands to his mouth.

"What?" Moose asked.

"Watch out for that..."

CRASH!

Before Jason, Dice, Mickey, Max and a barking Olive and the other five barking dogs, could warn Moose, the Dalmatian crashed into a tree.

"Never mind." Said Jason.

"Oh man. Well, at least i got it." Said a dizzy Moose, who was staggering over to the gang, with bones circling around his head.

"I was wrong. It wasn't a repeat of last time. It was better." Said Molly.

"Oh man, i'm dizzy." Said Moose before shaking himself, making the dizziness go away.

"Uncle Rex, two points, Dad, zero." Said Dice.

Moose looked at Rex. "I just let you win, you know. Wouldn't wanna beat you out of your own game that fast."

"Funny, Moose. That's exactly what you said to me the last time too." Said Molly.

While chatting with Sherleen, Henry saw something that made his eyes widen. "Oh my gosh."

"What is it, Henry?" Sherleen asked.

"Look." Said Henry.

Sherleen looked in the direction where Henry was looking and saw Jason playing frisbee with the dogs. "Oh my gosh? Henry...do you see what i see?"

"Yep." Said Henry.

"Is our grandson actually playing with dogs?" Sherleen asked.

"Yep." Said Henry.

"And he's not even showing that he's afraid. No signs of fear, what-so-ever. Oh my gosh, this is a miracle." Said Sherleen.

"Hey, everyone, he did it! Jason did it! Jason conquered his fear of dogs!" Henry shouted, getting the attention of Gigi, Schyler, Rex and Stacy, who all gathered together to see Jason playing with the dogs.

"Oh my gosh." Gigi couldn't believe her eyes. Was she seeing what she thought she was seeing? Was her son really playing with dogs? It would appear so. Jason Miller, the boy who had been afraid of dogs pretty much his whole life...the boy who had been too afraid to get anywhere near a dog or touch one or stay in the same room with one...had finally conquered his fear.

"Will you look at that." Said Rex as he and the others continued to watch Jason play with the dogs.

"Are you guys seeing what i'm seeing?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, we see it." Said Sherleen.

"And we sure do believe it." Added Henry.

"Oh my gosh, this is a miracle. My son has finally conquered his fear of dogs." Said Gigi with amazement as she and the others, minus an annoyed Stacy, looked on at the beautiful scene as they watched the boy and the dogs continue to play with each other.

"Gigi." Said Schyler.

Gigi looked at her friend. "Yeah, Schyler?"

"How would you and your son like to go to the movies with me tonight?" Schyler asked.

"Excuse me?" Gigi asked.

"I was inviting you and your son to the movies." Said Schyler.

"A movie would be nice." Said Gigi as she and Schyler looked at each other romaticly, as if they were in love.

As time went by, all of the dogs were having a good time, running and pouncing and doing all kinds of other dog stuff, but there was one who was feeling a bit uneasy. Molly had been feeling odd today. It was as if she wanted to have fun with the family, but for some reason she couldn't. She decided to have someone to talk to, so she approached Moose.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Moose asked as he saw Molly approach him.

"Can i talk to you?" Molly asked.

"Sure, i could use a little girl talk for a while." Said Moose.

Molly sat beside Moose, as they were now watching the puppies and the other dogs play. "I'm having these thoughts."

"What's it about?" Moose asked.

"I don't know, i can't explain it. I'm feeling...worried." Molly said.

"What are you so worried about?" Moose asked.

"That's the thing, i really don't know what i'm worried about. I'm just worried." Molly answered.

"When did all this worrying start?" Moose asked.

"Well, it all started after that story you told the kids about you and those other Dalmatian puppies being held captive in Mexico by that Cruella woman two years ago. Of course we both know how that turned out, right?" Said Molly.

"Well, if you ask me, sounds like everything's alright. I would be more worried if i didn't talk about things like that, if you know what i mean." Said Moose, which caused both parties to laugh a little bit. "I still don't see why your so worried about that story i told the kids."

"Me neither, i'm just worried sick, like something is bound to happen, you know? I just have these weird feelings causing me uneasiness." Said Molly.

"Well, if i were you, i wouldn't worry so much. Even if something like that does happen, as long as we're together, we'll be fine." Moose asured.

"You think so?" Molly asked.

"Trust me, i know so. It happened to me, didn't it? And i'm still here, along with the other 102 Dalmatian puppies." Said Moose.

"Yeah, you're probably right. What do you say we go play with the kids, huh?" Said Molly.

"I'd love that. Daddy Moose to the rescue!" Said Moose as he ran on ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" Molly said with a laugh as she chased after Moose.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot of the park, inside their badly burnt Ford Transit, Horace and Jasper were watching the people and the dogs as they all had fun in the park. They were more-so focused on four certain Dalmatian puppies, who were playing with the other dogs.

"That's them. That's our mark." Said Jasper.

"I thought their names were Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive." Said Horace.

Jasper looked at Horace.

"Jasper." Said Horace.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake." Said Jasper.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	33. 104 33: A Present For The De ViL

**104 33: A Present For The De ViL.**

That night at the old spooky house, Mr. Skinner's black hears drove up on the spooky property to pay a visit to Cruella, Diane and Vivian. More-so Cruella. The person who got out of the car wasn't Skinner, but none other than Paul C. MCLawrence, who was carrying a black suitcase. He went over to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door.

"Come on, Joanne." Said Paul.

The man's female Komodo Dragon got out of the front seat and she and he master walked up to the old spooky house, walked up to the steps and onto the porch. Paul then knocked on the door. No one answered, so he knocked again.

This time the door opened and Diane appeared on the other side, wearing a big white Lynx fur coat that went all the way down to the floor the back. She also wore a white suit top, a white skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, white stockings that covered her legs and white high heel shoes. She also wore red lipstick, white gloves with white sharp fingernails, and her black and white hair was in a (1940's) style. "Hi, Paul. What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Cruella. It's urgent." Said Paul.

"Follow me." Said Diane.

Paul, and his pet Komodo, Joanne, followed the Hungarien woman inside and closed the door behind him.

Elsewhere, in the spooky house, Cruella was inside a bedroom, that was lit with red and black candles in silver candlesticks that each held six candles. Cruella sat at the foot of the bed while she was smoking her long, blue-green cigarrette holder as green smoke came from the cigarrette and filled the room. Cruella wore orange lipstick, orange eyeshadow up to her eyebrows and orange eyeliner on her bottom eyelids. She also wore a long sleeve, orange black stripped tiger dress that went all the way down to the floor, the shoulders of the dress were sticking up sharp and pointy, she wore orange skin tight gloves with black sharp fingernails, her black and white hair was messy, and although they could not be seen, she also wore orange and black stripped high heel shoes and orange stockings. Cruella picked up black fancy bottle of wide and poored the dark, red substance into a fancy glass on the table in front of her. She then placed the bottle back down on the table, picked up her fancy glass of wine and began drinking it.

Sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed were Cruella's two pet massive gators, Bruce and Neo.

The door then opened and Diane entered the dark room that was lit only by candles.

"Cruella?" Diane said.

"What?" Cruella asked.

"Your husband Paul is here to see you. He says it's ergant." Said Diane.

"Send him in." Said Cruella.

"As you wish." Said Diane before walking out of the room and then re-entering with Paul and his pet Komodo, Joanne.

"Good evening, my love." Said Paul.

"What are you doing here? You know the rules. You, Horace, Jasper, Le Pelt and Mr. Skinner are not to come here without calling me first. What do you want?" Cruella said.

"I do appologize for dropping by unanounced, but i..."

"Get on with it, Paul!" Cruella yelled.

"Right. Well...i have here a present from me to you." Said Paul, now holding up the black suitcase.

"A present? For me?" Cruella asked.

"Yes." Said Paul.

Cruella placed her glass of wine on the table and walked up to her Australian husband. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Said Paul.

Cruella closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

Paul opened the suitcase. "Now open them."

Cruella moved her hands away from her eyes and opened them and they went wide. Inside the suitcase was a white Siberian Tiger skin rug and a drawing of Cruella wearing a fur outfit. It looked similer the outfit she wore when she went to buy the 15 puppies from the Dearly family in (1996), except it was white and decorated with black spots and had long sleeves. The drawing also wore a white dress decorated with black spots and white high heel shoes that were decorated with black spots. Cruella then looked at Paul. "Are these what i think they are?"

"You guessed it, my dear. This is the same Siberian Tiger that you had Mr. Skinner steal from the London zoo and make into a skin rug back in (1996). And this right here is the drawing of the new and improved 104 Dalmatians fur coat. What do you think?" Said Paul.

"Oh my, they're...they're magnificent. Hello, my beauties." Said Cruella before picking up the tiger skin rug and the drawing. "Oh, come. Come. Come with me, my darlings. Let me see you." She said as she walked over to a mirror and examined the rug and the drawing. "It's been a very long time, hasn't it, darlings?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Siberian Tigers and a Dalmatian fur coat suit you very well, indeed." Said Diane.

"Yes, the ultimate fur coat. The coat that will make the world shutter." Said Paul.

"Oh, the spotted sweetness." Said Cruella as she dropped the rug to the floor and held the drawing close to her chest with both hands. She looked at the drawing again. "I am going to go down in fashion history."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	34. 104 34: Getting Ready

**104 34: Getting Ready.**

That same night, at the Miller household, Gigi was up stairs in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Schyler, with Sherleen sitting on the bed.

Gigi got a purple and black dress off the bed and held it in front of her as she looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"It looks perfect." Said Sherleen.

"No, it's too pretty. I don't want him to think i'm pretty." Said Gigi.

"Is it okay if he thinks you're a girl?" Sherleen asked.

"Not on the first date." Said Gigi before going over to her closet the pick out more dresses.

"Honey, relax." Said Sherleen.

"Mom..." Said Gigi as she walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down. "it's been too long. What do people do on dates now?"

"They do what they've always done." Said Sherleen.

"Oh, Mom, that's not good. Maybe this is a bad idea." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, you and Jason are just going to the movies with the guy. All you have to do is sit, eat and watch the show. Just try not to eat and talk at the same time." Said Sherleen.  
 **##################################################################################**

Up in the dark attic, the unseen person was sitting at their laptop, spying on the Miller family through the hidden cameras he had installed throughout the whole house and the outside property. After breaking into the house, watching the video of the (2019) Miller family vacation, as well as installing the cameras, the unseen had moved themselves up to the attic and made themselves right at home. They were now living in the Miller home...without the family's acknowledgment of their presence. They could see what the Miller's were doing, as well as hear what they were saying. They then clicked on one of the screens that showed Jason in the livingroom with the dogs and the puppies, making the screen bigger, allowing them to see what was going on.  
 **##################################################################################**

Now all dressed up for his night out with his Mom and Schyler, Jason was sitting on the sofa, playing cards with the puppies. He wore a brown short sleeve shirt, blue pants and his blue sneakers with white laces and white trims. After learning that Moose and the puppies could talk, the 10 year old boy had practicly spent the whole day with them, learning about what they could do. Now he was playing cards with them to see if they knew how to play and win the game.

"Read them and weep." Said Dice, laying his deck of cards on the table. The Dalmatian puppy then reached for the money with his paw.

"Not so fast, slick." Said Jason, causing Dice to stop. "Full house, queens on the roof."

"But that's impossible. You didn't draw any face cards." Said Dice.

"How would you know?" Jason asked.

"I assumed." Dice said.

Moose entered into the livingroom.

"Dad, Dice has been cheating. He's using a marked deck." Said Mickey.

Moose walked over to the table and looked at the cards that Dice had laid down. "Well, it's not helping him much."

Just then the doorbell rang.

Henry rushed down stairs into the livingroom. "That's your Mom's date. Put away those poker chips. It looks like a casino in here." He walked up to the door and opened it, seeing Schyler on the other side. "Schyler, come on in, come on in. Good to see you." Henry greeted as Schyler entered the house. "You remember Jason and the dogs?"

"Of course." Said Schyler.

"Hi, Schyler. How about a little poker? Five-card stud? Lowball? Klondike? What's your pleasure?" Jason asked.

"Jason, why don't you go tell your Mom that her date is here." Said Henry. "Come on in. Gigi will be right down." He said as he led Schyler over to the couch while Jason ran up the stairs to tell his Mom that Schyler had arrived. "So where are you young people going tonight?"

"I'm taking Gigi and her son to the 271 Drive-In movie theater." Said Schyler.

"Oh yeah, that's right, i forgot. The 271 Drive-In re-opened it's doors to the town last year. That was my and Sherleen's favorite place when we were coming up as kids back in the 70's and early 80's. They loved us there. In fact, when you get there, make sure you mention our name. It's the only way you'll get a front row park." Said Henry.

"Thanks, but my family owns the place." Said Schyler.

Henry grinned.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back up stairs, in the bedroom, Gigi was looking at herself in the mirror while now wearing a short yellow dress that revealed her shoulders and upper-back, the skirt part of the dress was stripped with colors, like blue, red, purple, green and red. She also wore yellow high heel shoes.

"You look terrific. Fantastic. This is definitely the one. Yellow is the perfect color for you." Said Sherleen, standing up.

"You know, i think you're right. I love this dress." Said Gigi.

The door then opened and Jason entered the room. "He's here."

"I hate this dress." Said Gigi.

"What are you talking about?" Sherleen asked.

"I look terrible." Said Gigi.

"You look beautiful." Said Sherleen.

"I look like a banana." Said Gigi.

"No you don't." Said Sherleen.

"Well, she does a little bit." Said Jason.

"Jason, your Mom is a little nervous. She needs a few more minutes." Said Sherleen as she walked up to her grandson. "Now go down and stall Schyler and don't tell anybody."

"She looks like she's losing it to me, grandma." Said Jason.

"Go, go, go." Said Sherleen.

Jason exited the room and Sherleen closed the door.  
 **##################################################################################**

Jason went back down stairs to rejoin the others. "She'll be right down. Grandpa, can i speak to you for a minute?"

"Oh, excuse us." Said Henry before going over to his grandson.

"Mom's getting cold feet. I think this guys is as good as stood up. You want me to break the news?" Said Jason.

"No. You stall while i go figure out what's going on." Said Henry.

"Is there something wrong with Gigi?" Schyler asked.

"Uh, no. You know women. They're like doctors. They like to keep you waiting, then they cost you an arm and a leg (Laughing). You know, doctors, waiting rooms, you know?" Said Henry.

"As a matter of fact, i do. I am a doctor." Said Schyler.

"Schyler, why don't you get to know my grandson and the dogs. I'll go check on her." Said Henry before heading up stairs.

"I'll fix you a snack. You're gonna be here a while." Said Jason before heading off for the kitchen.  
 **##################################################################################**

In the bedroom, Gigi was now looking at herself in the mirror again. This time wearing a long sleeve red shirt with blue flowers, a red skirt, with blue flowers, that went down to her knees and black high heel shoes.

"Well...maybe." Said Gigi.

"No maybe about it. That's the one. It's you." Said Sherleen.

"No. It's just not right." Said Gigi.

"Okay, Gigi, i've had it. You've tried on every dress and outfit that you own, plus two of mine, plus the i wore at my prom in (1987)." Said Sherleen.

"I can't do it, okay? I just can't go on this date." Said Gigi.

"You're not going? We have Schyler down there with you son and dogs. He deserves somthing." Said Sherleen.

Henry entered into the room. "Hey, what's the hold up in here? Why aren't you down stairs?"

"I'm not going." Said Gigi.

"What? Why not?" Henry asked.

"Because i don't want to make a complete fool of myself, that's why." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, couldn't you just go down and sit in the car? I'm sure once the night air hit's you, you'll be fine." Said Henry.

"Henry, take it like a man. She's not going." Said Sherleen.

"But Sherleen, the guy owns a drive-in theater." Said Henry.

"How can i say this tactfully? Go." Said Sherleen.

"Sherleen, Gigi will not go on her date. Will you please tell her she's got to go on her date?" Said Henry.

"Let me talk to her." Said Sherleen.

"Fine." Said Henry before sitting down on the bed.

"I ment alone." Said Sherleen.

"Excuse me." Said Henry before leaving out the room.

Sherleen and Gigi sat down on the bed.

"Mom, i am so embarrassed. That poor guy has been sitting downstairs all this time." Said Gigi.

"Oh, honey, he'll be alright. What really matters is how you feel." Said Sherleen.

"Well, i was fine until he got here and then i just panicked. I don't know what it is." Said Gigi.

"I do. It's that the guy waiting down stairs for you is not your childhood crush, Rex, or Jason's father, Brody." Said Sherleen.

"I wish it was one of them." Said Gigi.

"I know." Said Sherleen.

"You know, it's just so strange. I mean you meet a guy and you fall in love and get married and have kids. And everything is perfect. You get to where you know what's gonna happen before he even says it. And you laugh at the same things." Said Gigi.

"I know." Said Sherleen.

"And you think...it's never gonna change. But...then it does, and...everybody keeps telling you you've gotta start over. But starting over is so hard." Said Gigi.

"Gigi...i know what you're going through. I still think of Brody everyday of my life." Said Sherleen.

"Even after all these years?" Gigi asked.

"He was a wonderful man...and i'll always love him. And you will always love him too. But...we all had to move on. And so do you, honey." Said Sherleen.

"Well, i'd like to do that, but...i just...I don't-I can't explain what i feel." Said Gigi.

"You feel guilty." Said Sherleen.

"Yeah, i guess i do." Said Gigi.

"Gigi...you haven't done anything to feel guilty about. And going out again is exactly what Brody would want you to do." Said Sherleen.

"You really think so?" Gigi asked.

"I think he would want you to go on with your life, honey." Said Sherleen.

"How do i do that?" Gigi asked.

"There's a nice young man waiting down stairs for you." Said Sherleen.

"Thanks, Mom." Said Gigi as she hugged her mother.

(Scene fades)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Down stairs, Jason, Henry, Schyler and the dogs were all sitting around, waiting for Gigi to come down stairs.

"She's been up there a long time." Said Jason.

"Yeah. I wonder what could be taking her so long." Said Schyler.

As if on cue, Gigi came down stairs, wearing the yellow dress from earlier, with Sherleen at her side.

"Whoa." Said Schyler.

"Hi, Schyler. I'm really sorry i kept you waiting so long." Said Gigi.

"It was worth it. You look terrific." Said Schyler.

"Thank you." Said Gigi.

"Hey, Sherleen...that's the same dress you wore on our first date, isn't it?" Henry asked.

"The one and only. After letting it hang in my closet and collect dust for 20 years, i figured it was time to pass it on to someone else who needed it. So i picked our daughter as that someone." Said Sherleen.

"Awww, thanks, Mom." Said Gigi.

"Don't mention it, honey." Said Sherleen.

Gigi turned back to Schyler. "So what do we do now?"

"How about the Drive-In movies?" Schyler said.

"Sounds like a great idea. Come on, Jason, let's go." Said Gigi.

"Ooh, can the dogs come too? I primise they'll be really good. Please?" Jason asked as he got off the sofa.

"Sure, why not." Said Gigi.

"Yes!" Said Jason.

"Excuse me. Uh, i don't mean to sound rude or anything, but it is going to be just us, your son and the dogs, right?" Schyler asked.

"Yes, i think we'll have more fun that way." Said Gigi.

"Thank you, all for a...fascinating evening." Said Schyler before turnning to Gigi. "Shall we?"

"We sure shall." Said Gigi before she, Jason, Schyler and the dogs headed to the door.

"Enjoy yourselves." Said Sherleen.

"We will." Said Gigi.

"Bring us something back from the movies." Said Henry.

"Have fun, you guys." Said Sherleen.

"Bye. Thanks." Said Gigi as she, Jason, Schyler and the dogs all headed out the door.  
 **##################################################################################**

In the dark attic, the unseen watched as Gigi, Jason, Schyler and the dogs on his laptop through the hidden camera that was installed outside on the front of the house. He watched as Schyler held the front passenger door open, allowing Gigi to get in. He then closed the door and slid open the back door, allowing Jason and the dogs and the puppies entry before sliding it shut. Schyler got in on the driver's side of the van, started up the vehicle, and drove off toward his destination. The unseen looked on another surveillance screen, in the livingroom, and saw Sherleen and Henry exit through the front door. The mysterious home invader watched the outside footage as the couple got into their vehicle and drove off, leaving the house completely empty. With the Millers and the dogs away...the intruder...would play. The mystery person went over to the attic door and let it down and climbed down the latter from the attic.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	35. 104 35: Movie Night

**104 35: Movie Night.**

Later, at the 271 Drive-In Movie Theater, Schyler pulled up in the parking lot, where all of the other cars were, and parked his van. The movie that was showing at the theater tonight was the (2017) live action adaption of Beauty And The Beast.

"Okay, everyone, here we are. The 271 Drive-In Movie Theater." Said Schyler.

"Awesome!" Said Jason.

"Good. You find us a good parking spot and Jason and i will get the snacks and popcorn." Said Gigi.

"On it." Said Schyler.

Gigi unbuckled her seatbelt. "Alright, come on, you guys. Let's role." She opened the passenger door and exited the vehicle.

Jason unbuckled his seatbelt and he and the dogs, and the puppies, all exited the van and the 10 year old slid the door closed before he, his Mom and the dogs all headed for the snack bar.

At the snack bar, Rex and Stacy were headed for the small building.

Stacy wore a short, white formal dress with white high heel shoes, and a featherd Bao. She proceeded to open the glass door when...

"Ooh. Allow me, my love." Said Rex before opening the door for Stacy.

"Thanks, Rex." Said Stacy before entering the snack bar.

Rex then entered himself.

The engaed couple then walked up to the snack counter where the employees were.

"Excuse me, can we get two buckets of popcorn, please?" Rex asked.

"Sure. With butter or just plain regular?" Said a female employee.

"Regular." Said Rex and Stacy before looking at each other.

"And the drinks?" Asked the female employee.

"Sprite." Said Rex.

"I'll just have limonaid." Said Stacy.

"Alrighty. Two buckets of plain popcorn and two drinks, a sprite and a limonaid, coming right up." Said the employee.

"Thank you." Said Rex.

Gigi, Jason, the dogs, and the puppies came in through the front double glass doors.

"Rex." Said Jason.

Rex and Stacy turned to see Gigi, Jason, the dogs and the puppies standing at the front double doors.

"Jason, Gigi, hey. What are you guys doing here?" Rex asked.

"We're here with Schyler to see the movie." Said Jason.

"Schyler?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, Schyler invited me and Jason to the movies while we were at the park earlier today. I figured, 'hey, how could i refuse that?' So i accepted his invitation and here we are." Said Gigi.

"Well, i hope that you, your dogs, Jason and Schyler have a good time." Said Stacy, pretending to sound thrilled.

"Thanks, we will." Said Gigi.

All of the dogs and the puppies started growling at Stacy and showing their teeth.

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir." Came a voice.

Rex and Stacy looked back and saw that the employee had their buckets of popcorn and drinks ready and sitting on the counter.

"Your orders are ready." Said the female employee.

"Thanks." Said Rex before he and Stacy turned to the counter and got the two buckets of popcorn and two drinks. They then walked over to where Gigi, Jason and the dogs were. "So, anyway, have fun with your date. Meanwhile, Stacy and i, and our unborn child, are going to take our snacks and drinks and head back to her car. Enjoy the movie." He said before he and Stacy headed out the door.

"Thanks, you too." Said Gigi. The 29 year old single Mom, her son and the dogs all walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to the 271 Drive-In Movie Theater, my name's Rachel. What can i get you?" Asked the female employee.

Outside, Stacy and Rex walked back to her pink (1950's) convertable car.

"Is it my imagination or do Gigi's dogs hate my guts?" Said Stacy.

"Hate is such a strong word." Said Rex as he opened the front passenger door, allowing Stacy to get inside before closing it.

"I thought so. And it's not just because i'm marrying you either. I mean, did you see them just now? It was all they could do not to tear my throught open." Said Stacy as Rex walked on to the driver's side of the vehicle and got inside.

"Yeah, but...Dogs...You know the thing is they're really protective of their owners. Like, nobody's good enough for the people they care about." Said Rex.

"Is that so? I'll just have to prove them wrong." Stacy said.

Gigi, Jason and the dogs exited the snack bar, with the single Mom and her son carrying two buckets of popcorn and three drinks. They then stopped in their tracks when they saw Rex and Stacy chatting with each other in her car. The two humans and the dogs then continued onward and made their way back to the van, which now had all windows down and theater speakers on all four doors. Gigi back in on the front passenger side while Jason, the dogs, and the puppies got back in the back of the vehicle.

"Salt and extra butter." Said Gigi.

"Thanks. But where's your popcorn?" Schyler asked.

"I thought we'd share." Said Gigi while looking at Rex and Stacy, who were sitting in pink convertable across from her and the others.

"Good idea. It's nice to have a night out, huh?" Said Schyler.

"Totally." Said Jason.

Gigi continued to look on at Rex and Stacy.

Just then, Cruella's red and black Panther Deville recklessly drove into the parking lot, with the bright, yellow lights turned on. Both of the windows the let themselves down, revealing Cruella, Diane and Vivian inside.

"There they are, Diane and Vivian. Gigi, her son and their dogs, with some other guy. They even have the puppies with them. It's almost too good to be true." Said Cruella.

"And look over there." Said Diane.

Cruella and Vivian looked in the direction that their Hungarien cousin was pointing.

"My word. Why, it's Stacy and Rex. They're here too." Said Vivian.

"I take back what i said before. It's not too good to be true." Said Cruella.

"Shall we let them know we're here?" Diane asked.

"No...not yet. For now...let's just sit back and watch the movie." Said Cruella before looking back at the four Dalmatian puppies that were in the van with Gigi Jason, the unknown guy and the other dogs. "Moose's puppies...you will be mine."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

All of the drivers and passengers were now inside their vehicles, watching the (2017) Live-Action remake of Beauty And The Beast. Well, almost everyone. Inside van, while Schyler, Jason and the dogs were watching the movie, Gigi was too busy watching Rex and Stacy.

The puppies took notice of this and saw how upset Gigi was as she looked on at Rex and Stacy.

Seeing how upsetting it was for Gigi to see Rex with Stacy, Mickey and Max turned to Jason.

"You ordered extra butter on your popcorn, right, Jason?" Said Mickey.

"Yeah." Said Jason before taking a sip of his soda.

"Perfect." Said Max.

Jason, Gigi and Schyler then burst out laughing.

The two twin Dalmatians used their minds to pick up two pieces of popcorn, dripping with butter, and tossed them out the window and watched as the two corns landed in Stacy's hair.

"Bullz-eye!" Said Mickey and Max before high-pawing each other.

"Nice shot, you guys." Said Dice.

Having felt something land in her hair, Stacy looked and saw the two Dalmatian puppies looking at her and Rex from inside the back of the van through the rolled down window. The 29 year old blond took the two pieces of popcorn out of her hair and ate them.

"Eeeeew." Said Mickey and Max.

Gigi continued watching Rex and Stacy. "Do you wanna go?"

"Go. Why?" Schyler asked.

"I'm not really feeling this movie." Said Gigi.

"Mom, i remember you saying how much you wanted to see this." Said Jason.

"I know, but don't you guys just wanna go get a drink somewhere and be alone?" Gigi said.

"Can't we do that afterwards? I wanna see what happens." Said Jason.

"It's a live-action remake of the (1991) animated movie, Jason. Prince gets cursed and turned into a beast, Belle meets Beast, Beast is nearly killed by some insane guy who has the hots for Belle, Belle confesses her love to the Beast, the curse if lifted, Belle and Beast get married and live happily ever after! The end! It's all in the review, okay?!" Said Gigi.

"Mom!" Said Jason.

"Oh, come on, Gigi. Why did you have to go and spoil the ending?" Added Schyler.

"No, not okay! Whoever you are, thank you so much for ruining the movie, and while you're at it, why don't you movie on..." Rex stopped speaking when he looked and saw who was inside the van that was parked next to him and Stacy. "Gigi?"

"Hi." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, we can go now." Said Schyler.

Stacy then looked and saw Cruella's red and black Panther Deville car, with Cruella, Diane and Vivian inside, waving at her. The 29 year old blond put her head back and looked up at the starry night sky.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	36. 104 36: A Deal With The De ViL

**104 36: A Deal With The De ViL.**

Stacy pulled her (1950's) pink convertable onto the spooky property, exited the vehicle, and walked up to the front door of the spooky house and knocked on it a few times before Diane and Vivian answered the door.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Vivian asked.

"Get out, i need to talk to Cruella alone." Said Stacy.

"Hey, you can't just come over here and order us around like that. Remember, we have leverage over you." Said Diane.

"Don't remind me." Said Stacy.

"Diane, Vivian, who's at the door?" Came the voice of Cruella from inside the house.

"No one, it's just Stacy. She want's us to wait outside while she talks to you." Said Vivian.

"Let her in." Said Cruella.

Diane and Vivian stood aside, allowing Stacy to enter inside before closing the door.

Inside the old abandoned spooky house, Stacy house Cruella sitting on a sofa, holding a big piece of paper in front of her face, with her legs crossed, revealing her orange and black stripped high-heel shoes and orange stockings. She still had on her big orange fur coat that went all the way down to the floor and was tangerine on the inside, along with her long fur tiger dress. Standing on the floor beside her were her two pet massive gators. The tiger skinned rug was also lying on the floor under her feet. Cruella then removed the paper out of her way and removed her long, red ciggarrette holder from her mouth, which she was using to smoke with. She watched as Stacy entered into the candle lit livingroom, with her Hungarien and German cousin following her from behind.

"What do you want?" Cruella asked.

The two massive gators, Bruce and Neo, glared and hissed at Stacy, causing the 29 year old blond to flinch.

"It's alright, darlings. I'll take it from here." Cruella asured her pets before turnning her attention back to Stacy. "Now what do you want?"

"I need to tell you something." Stacy said.

"Great, i can hardly wait." Said Cruella.

"Rex aked me to marry him at the courthouse here in Paris next month and i said yes." Said Stacy.

"You and Rex are getting married next month here in Paris?" Asked Cruella as she got up from the sofa and walked up to Stacy.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"And you're having a child with him?" Cruella asked.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"Oh, that poor man. I'm so sorry." Said Cruella.

"He's very excited, Cruella." Said Stacy.

"You can't be serious." Said Cruella.

"I am serious!" Said Stacy.

"Well...what can i say? Accidents will happen. Why'd you come here tonight, Stacy? To gloat?" Said Cruella.

"You know why i'm here." Said Stacy. "We're happy, Cruella. Please don't tell Rex what i did."

"What do you expect, darling, for me to throw you an engagement party?" Said Cruella.

"I get that you hate me...and you don't care if my life falls apart...but what about Rex? Do you really wanna destroy him too?" Said Stacy.

"You have it all now, Stacy, don't you? A perfect little family." Said Cruella as she walked around the young blond. "Except it isn't all that perfect. You're terrorizing your fiance's childhood friend and his mother and blackmailing them to keep quiet about it. And Rex has no idea."

"Speaking of which, where is he, by the way?" Diane asked.

"I dropped him off back at the motel and told him i had some personal erands to run." Said Stacy.

"And he bought that a second time?" Vivian asked.

"Wow. You know, for a private investigator, your man really isn't all that smart." Added Diane.

"So he doesn't know anything about what you and i have been up to, does he? Wow. It seems like lying to Rex just comes naturally." Said Cruella.

"Just answer the question. Are you going to tell him or not?" Stacy asked.

"You bet i'm gonna tell him, 'cause Rex deserves the truth. Okay, you got your answer, now you can leave." Said Cruella.

"You said that if i helped you steal Dalmatian puppies, you wouldn't tell Rex what i did. What do you call this?" Stacy said.

"Making good on my promise." Said Cruella.

"I've done what you've asked. I got you Dalmatian puppies, now you have to keep your end of the deal." Said Stacy.

"Yes, and since then, neither you or Roxanne have stolen anymore puppies." Said Cruella.

"There aren't anymore Dalmatian puppies here in Paris, Texas except for Gigi's. And i can't go around the state of Texas, from city to city, stealing Dalmatian puppies without making Rex suspicious. Please don't tell." Said Stacy.

"You are a hypocrite. You're all about honosty when it's someone else, but when it comes to you being honost, you have no problem lying to your teeth." Said Cruella.

"It's two different things." Said Stacy.

"Your child will be your age one day, and the truth is gonna come out about you, and when it does, Rex and that child and the people of Texas will hate you forever. Maybe then you'll have an idea of what you've done to this state by helping me steal 104 percent of it's Dalmatian puppy population, as well as blackmail Gigi and Roxanne and keeping a darking secret all these years." Said Cruella.

"I'm not...i'm not doing this to hurt anyone. Blackmailing Gigi and Roxy, those Dalmatian puppies i helped you steal, the owners of all of those puppies, i'm not thinking about any of that. All i can think about...is Rex...and the thought of losing him to that serving wench pesent, Gigi and that little rat of her's. I love Rex. I care about him more than Gigi, more than Roxy, more than those 104 Dalmatians, more than the feelings of all of their owners. Don't you get that? Rex is my whole world, i just want him." Said Stacy.

"Of course. I've been alone for two years in an institution. That's just the way it goes, right? You know, i can't even be a fashion mogul anymore." Said Cruella.

"I'm sorry, Cruella, but that's not my fault." Said Stacy.

"No, it's those 103 Dalmatians' fault. You know, they were so determined to keep me from turnning them into a fur coat that they trapped me in a large ice-cream cone. And Moose is Dalmatian number 103, who was only a puppy at the time. But you already know everything there is to know about me, because you did research about me online, right? Why, so you could use it to try to blackmail me into leaving town? Well, good thing for me, i have information on you about what you did to Gigi, as well as your dark secret. It's all written on a piece of paper, as well as your diary. So now all i have to do is figure out when i can share the news with Rex." Said Cruella

"Cruella, please. Please, please don't do that." Stacy as she got down on her knees and begged.

"I'm sorry, what is that, begging? Do i hear begging? Because i believe Gigi begged you not to make her cut Rex out of her life. And look where it got her." Said Cruella.

Stacy stood up. "Okay. Okay, jus...just hear me out, okay? And if that doesn't change your mind, then i will go to Rex and tell him the truth about everything myself, and just pray that he'll...find a way to forgive me."

"I was gonna tell Rex my secret a long time ago." Said Stacy.

"But then you decided that the whole dark secret thing may be a little hard to get past, if not, impossible." Said Cruella.

"The day that i found out about this terrible secret...i felt that Rex and i were off to a good start as a couple." Said Stacy.

"Oh sure, so why not keep someone else's terrible dark secret for all these years?" Said Cruella.

"She has a point. I mean why keep a dark secret from the man that you love all these years when the secret isn't even your's in the first place?" Said Diane.

"Look, i was afraid that i if told Rex this secret, i would lose him, Cruella. And i think you know why. When i came across this terrible secret, i thought that Rex and i would be done if he found out. Because i had already found out about the secret before i even met Rex in person. And now you're trying to use someone else's dark past to get me to go along with this insane plane of your's." Said Stacy.

"Ohhhhhhh, so it's my fault. It's my fault that you're in this situation." Said Cruella.

"I'm just trying to explain what happened that day. You know, i was scared that day. I thought i was gonna lose my online admierer before our relationship even began. I was really, really in love with him, i just acted on impulse, and i've regretted that the incident happened, i just...i didn't think that i was hurting anyone." Said Stacy.

"If you wanted to have a life with Rex that was based on deception and lies, couldn't you have been a little more clever. Like destroy the evidence, maybe?" Said Cruella.

"Well, i can't undo that mistake. What i can do is prevent anymore mistakes from happening. Like hurting Rex or the person who's dark secret i have been keeping all these years for no good reason." Said Stacy.

"Yeah. You know what, the doctors have this little word that they use at the Asylum back in London. It's called rationalizing. Which is what you're doing." Said Cruella.

"Rex loves me! And he loves this child that we are about to have!" Said Stacy.

Cruella clapped her hands, applauding Stacy.

"He is thrilled to have a family of his own, and his mother, Roxy, is excited about being a grandmother. Do you really wanna pull the rug out from under them. I mean i would think as Gigi's friend, you would wanna spare them." Said Stacy.

"Oh, you know what? You're not asking me to spare Rex, Roxy or the person who's secret you're keeping, you want me to spare you. So give me a reason, okay? You want me to keep my mouth shut and keep your dirty little secret? What do you do for me?" Said Cruella.

"What else do you want?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, darling, surely you don't need me to answer that question." Said Cruella.

"Okay, okay, if you could just forget about all of this, i will make it worth your while. I won't go to the police and report that fact that you've been stealing the states Dalmatian puppy population." Said Stacy.

"That's it? That's your idea of a fair trade?" Cruella asked.

"Cruella, you and your cousins, your minions and your husband would go to jail. I'm guaranteeing your freedom." Said Stacy.

"It's not my freedom i'm concerned about. You made a deal with me, you keep it, then we'll talk." Said Cruella.

"Steal more Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas? How do you expect me to do that?" Stacy asked.

"The state of Texas consist of a number of Dalmatian puppies. If can get your hands on some more, then you've held up your end of the deal." Said Cruella.

"It's not that simple." Said Stacy.

"Then make it simple! And i'll keep my mouth shut. You have your future with Rex and your baby, and i have my Dalmatian puppy coat. Only if i get my puppy coat." Said Cruella.

"Okay, look, Cruella, even if i did somehow manage to get my hands on some more Dalmatian puppies, Rex would grow suspicious of what i'm doing. He's a P.I., that superseeds everything, and don't have the power to not make him suspicious." Said Stacy.

"Then i guess i don't have the power to keep my mouth shut." Said Cruella.

"Cruella, that's not true!" Said Stacy.

"It's (2020), the first year of the 20's decade. Two the worst years of my life are finally over. Now you may not wanna have a clean slate, but i do. I am not going to carry your burden around for you anymore, Stacy, like you did for this person you keep talking about." Said Cruella.

"Cruella, if you tell Rex, do you realize that no one in this town is going to thank you?" Said Stacy.

"I can live with that." Said Cruella.

"Are you sure? Cause i know you want Rex to hate me, but do you realize that he's gonna hate you too for the way you went about this?" Said Stacy.

"I'm willing to take my chances." Said Cruella.

"You're willing to lose your freedom and you are willing to go to jail, because you know all too well i can make that happen, and when it does happen, you will lose the respect of everyone in this town. Especially...Gigi and her son. Is that what you want them to remember you as? A woman who's full of bitterness and spite?" Said Stacy.

"Come on, Stacy. Hahahahahaha. You know all i have to do is mail Rex the paper of your friend's dark secret...and that little moral high ground you're standing on? Open up, boom, you'll go, bye-bye." Said Stacy.

"Okay. Okay, okay. I am just trying to make you understand that ruining my life is not going to make your life better, okay? It's going to ruin your life too. Is it worth it?" Said Stacy.

"Hmmm...alright." Said Cruella.

"Alright? Are you saying you won't tell Rex?" Stacy asked.

"Alright. I won't tell Rex your horrible, ugly secret." Said Cruella.

"You promise?" Stacy asked.

"I promise. I mean, he might figure it out, he's a Privet Investigator." Said Cruella.

"But it won't come from you?" Stacy asked.

"It won't come from me." Said Cruella.

"How do i know..."

"What do you want me to do, sign something that says 'i swear that i will not tell Rex that his fiance is an evil, sinister, manipulative, conniving, lying little witch, who's been lying to him since day one of his relationship with her.' I swear on my life. Is that good enough for you?" Said Cruella.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"Good, then go. Go. Go, goodnight. Get out." Said Cruella.

"Cruella...thank you." Said Stacy before exiting the house. The young blond stopped on the poarch. "Thank you." She walked off of the poarch, got into her car, and drove off for the motel, where Rex was waiting for her.

"What was that just now?" Vivian asked.

"What was what?" Cruella asked.

"You won't tell anyone her secret? Have you completely lost it? I thought the whole point in doing this was to get her to help us steal puppies to make them into a fur coat." Said Diane.

Cruella: "Don't worry, darling. I might have promised that i wouldn't tell 'REX'...but i didn't promise that i wouldn't tell somebody else. And i have a pretty good idea who that someone else might be."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	37. 104 37: Above Us Lives Evil

**104 37: Above Us Lives EviL.**

Schyler drove his van onto the property of the Miller residence and brought it to a stop. After the movie was over, he decided to take Gigi, Jason, the dogs and the puppies back home.

"Man, oh man, that was the best movie i have ever seen!" Said Jason in excitment.

"You say that about every movie, Jason." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, but this time i mean it! The live-action version of Beauty And The Beast was 104 times better than the animated version!" Said Jason.

"Fascinating. Now say goodnight to Schyler and go inside and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." Said Gigi.

"Okay. Thanks for the movie, Schyler. Goodnight." Said Jason.

"Goodnight, buddy." Said Schyler.

Jason slid the back door open and he and the dogs and the puppies exited the vehicle and he slid the door closed. The 10 year old and the dogs and the puppies went inside the house to get ready for bed.

Now that Jason and the dogs and the puppies were all out of the vehicle and inside the house, Schyler turnned to Gigi. "So...what happened tonight? With you seeing Rex and Stacy, i mean."

"I'm so sorry. You planned this nice night for me and my son and our dogs and i had to ruin it." Said Gigi.

"I told you, Gigi, it's fine." Said Schyler.

"Thanks. It's just i can't stand that Stacy. I can't even be in a dark, crowded, public parking lot when she's there. She's such a witch." Said Gigi.

"And what exactly makes her a witch?" Schyler asked.

"Nothing, i just don't like her, that's all." Said Gigi.

"Why? Is it because she's marrying Rex or is it something else?" Schyler asked.

"Well...i guess it's because the dogs don't like her. When Jason and the dogs and i were in the snack bar place, we ran into Rex and Stacy, and the dogs growled at her as soon as they saw her." Said Gigi.

"So?" Said Schyler.

"'SO' the dogs have never done that before. At least not while they've been with me and Jason. And Molly especially. She's a friendly dog. She's been that way ever since she was a puppy. I've never seen her growl at anyone before until tonight." Said Gigi.

"Well, you know what they say: Dogs are a good judge of character. They have a sixth sense and can smell ill intentions." Said Schyler.

"Exactly. That's how i feel about her sometimes." Said Gigi.

"Tell me how you really feel." Said Schyler.

"Well, i did it for you too. I know that you may not be crazy about Rex." Said Gigi.

"I didn't even know he was there, Gigi." Said Schyler.

"Well, you would've noticed sooner or later with that old school car they were in. It's not even from this year or century." Said Gigi.

"Uh...so you dislike Stacy because she has old school taste?" Schyler asked.

"(Scoffs) All i am saying is...you may not like him, i can't stand her, and it just felt like we were on a really bad double date." Said Gigi.

"And that's all that's bothering you?" Schyler asked.

"Yeah, what else?" Gigi asked.

"Well, maybe you have a problem seeing Rex on a date with another girl." Said Schyler.

"You mean do i have a problem with Rex marrying Stacy? Well...yeah." Said Gigi.

"Okay. What?" Schyler asked.

"She'll eat him alive. The poor guy has been through so much already. growing up as a kid. I just don't want to see him get hurt." Said Gigi.

"Okay, i hate admitting this...but...i see your point." Said Schyler.

"Thanks. Now, here's an idea. How about we don't talk about Rex and Stacy from here on out?" Said Gigi.

"Sounds good." Said Schyler.

"And since our night together is now over...how about you come back tomorrow evening and spend some more time with me and my son and our dogs?" Said Gigi.

"I'll be here." Said Schyler.

"Thanks." Said Gigi before opening the door. "Goodnight." The 29 year old American Mom exited the vehicle and closed the door.

Schyler watched as Gigi walked up to her house and then entered inside before closing the door behind her. He then started his car back up and drove off the property and went down the dark road.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

Up in the dark attic of the Miller house, the unseen intruder was watching the now glow in the dark surveillance security footage of the entire household on their laptop. The reason the footage was glowing in the dark was because all of the lights had been turned out in the house and it was night time outside. The glow in the dark screens showed footage of all parts of the house, like the outside front yard, the back yard, the dinningroom, the livingroom, the kitchen, the basement, Gigi asleep up stairs in her room, Jason asleep up stairs in his room and the dogs and the puppies asleep down stairs in their room.

The invader then exited the attic by climbing down the ladder and walked down the stairs and walked up to the door that led to the dogs' room. Wearing white gloves that were taped to their hands, and a long sleeve shirt, the intruder quietly and slowly opened the door, looked inside and saw that the dogs and the puppies all sound asleep. The unseen quietly closed the door back and went back up stairs and walked up to the door that led to Jason's room. They quietly opened the door and saw that the long brown haired 10 year old boy was sound asleep in his bed, wearing a green short sleeve t-shirt. The figure entered into the room and walked up to Jason's bed and watched as the boy slept.

Meanwhile, Gigi was sound asleep in her room, when suddenly...

"MOM!" Came the voice of Jason, awaking Gigi.

"Jason?!" Gigi quickly got out of bed and rushed out of her room and into her son's, where she saw the 10 year old fully awake and crying in his bed. "Jason. Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked up to the boy's bed and got in with him and held him close in her arms as he continued to cry. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here. It was just a bad dream." She asured her son as he continued to sob in her arms. "Would you like to sleep with me the rest of the night?"

Jason nodded.

"Okay, let's go sleep in my room." Said Gigi. She and Jason got out of bed and exited Jason's room. With his green short sleeve t-shirt, the boy wore black Pajama Bottoms with space designs and he was barefoot. The two went into Gigi's room and they got in her bed and went to sleep.

The unseen intruder then quietly entered into the room and watched Gigi and Jason as the two of them slept in the bed.

Returning home from a night out with Schyler, the Miller family and their dogs and their puppies had found a fresh start in life. After seven weeks of not saying anything to Rex about Stacy's blackmail and threats, she had finally managed to come to terms that he had met and was in love and marrying someone else who was having his kid, and was now slowly managing to re-cope without him in her life. Rex had moved on with his life and so should she. And she would do that with Schyler, one step at a time. So Gigi had decided to continue on with her son and their dogs and their puppies, shaking off the feeling being blackmailed and terrorized by Stacy. But little did the Millers know the nightmare had just begun.

An unseen intruder had broken into the family home and had unknowingly taken refuge in their attic. Unaware of the intruder's presence, the sadistic stranger would slowly begin to terrorize the Miller family, watching their every move before eventually killing them off with no clear motive, or end, to his or her madness.

(Scene cuts to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	38. 104 38: Maid Of Honor

**104 38: Maid Of Honor.**

 **13 Days Later**

 **March 3rd, (2020)**

13 Days later, at the EL Rancho Motel, Stacy was inside her and Rex's room, getting ready for their big day. Today was the day. It was here. It was finally happening. The day that Stacy and Rex would finally be married as husband and wife. No more Stacy Maleficent HeLL. After today, she would be known as Mrs. Stacy Bryson. She looked in the mirror at herself, combing her pretty blond hair as she hummed the song from the movie FROZEN, For The First Time In Forever. She wore a big, white long sleeve gypsy wedding dress, a gypsy tiara with a long white veil that went down to the floor, the skirt part of the dress was big and wide, the back of it was long, and she wore white high heel shoes with ankle straps, white stockings and pink lipgloss. As she continued to get ready for her big day, she startled by a knock at the door.

"Rex?" Stacy turned away from the mirror and looked at the door. "Rex, is that you?"

There was another knock at the door.

"Rex?" Stacy said.

There was a third knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Stacy asked as she headed for the door. What was Rex doing here? Didn't he know it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? The 29 year old blond walked up to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, who else?" Came a voice on the other side of the door.

Stacy opened the door and saw a 28 year old girl standing on the other side of the door. She had black hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore blue lipstick, a short blue dress and blue high heel shoes.

"Oh my good, Kimmy, you actually came!" Said Stacy in excitment.

"Of course i came, i'm your best friend and your maid of honor." Said The 28 year old American girl , known as Kim, as she entered into the motel room before Stacy closed the door behind her. "And you look like royalty."

"Girl, if you'd been through what i've been through. Come here." Said Stacy before walking up to Kim and giving her a hug. Kim was Stacy's friend from Las Vegas and had flown in to the state of Texas to participate in her BFF's special big day as her maid of honor.

Kim: "Hey, what do i always tell you? There's no problem you can't fix with..."

"Smokes, drinks and rock and role." Said Stacy and Kim in unison before laughing. The two young Vegas girls then released each other from the hug.

"So, what do you think?" Kim asked.

"About what?" Stacy asked.

"Hello, the lips?" Said Kim.

"Oh my good, you actually did it. They look real." Said Stacy before feeling on Kim's lips. "They even feel real. Wow."

"They better feel real. They cost me enough." Said Kim, refering to her lip job.

"So did they pay off?" Stacy asked.

"Ten times over. Cerdusy of Vegas airlines." Said Kim.

"You really look great." Said Stacy.

"Oh, please, i ate so much on the flight, i look pregnant. Anyway, nice place you got here. Did you use the money of your fortune to rent this place?" Said Kim.

"Nope, this was Rex's idea, actually." Said Stacy.

"Rex? As in 'THE' Rex?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we're on vacation here in Paris, Texas, which happens to be his home town. The place he grew up in as a kid.

"I see. So that's why you took off a month ago without saying goodbye. I swear, Stacy, i thought you and him were splitsville." Said Kim.

"No we're still together and we're getting married today at the courthouse here in Texas." Said Stacy.

"So you quit the dance, settled down with the perfect guy, so why the sad phone call? I mean you were crying so hard, i could hardly tell it was you." Said Kim.

Rather than answer Kim's question, Stacy soon turned visibly upset and began to cry.

"Oh, honey." Said Kim before hugging her BFF. "What could be so bad, Stacy Maleficent HeLL, that Kimberly Drazila Anderson couldn't fix it? Come on, we've seen it all."

The Vegas girls released each other from the hug.

"(Crying) Not this." Said Stacy.

"I don't believe it. And even if it's true, we'll figure it out. So come on. Tell me what's bothering you." Said Kim.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"So, you give the doctor the 11 billion dollars, save the dog's life, as well as it's four unborn puppies, collect your reward. So how was it?" Asked Kim who was now sitting on one of the bed's with Stacy. Stacy had told her everything she had done since she and Rex had been in town for the past two months. How she had black mailed Gigi, with her son's dog's life, into severing all ties with Rex and how she payed the hospital for the dog's surgery, saving the dog's life, along with it's four unborn Dalmatian puppies.

"It was heaven. It was everything i ever thought it would be, you know." Said Stacy.

"He couldn't get enough of you." Said Kim.

"He loves me. I mean he really does, Kimmy." Said Stacy.

"So then what?" Kim asked.

"So then, after the horrible little white rats were born, Rex proposed to me and asked me to marry him. I said yes and then i told him that i was pregnant." Said Stacy.

"What?" Kim asked.

Stacy bowed her head.

"Never mind, i get it, that's why i'm here. Don't worry, we can fix that little problem with an adoption agency." Said Kim.

"Rex wants this baby." Said Stacy.

"So what's the problem?" Kim asked.

"Someone knows what i did to put an end to Rex and Gigi, as well as all of my other secrets. And as long as my secrets are in that person's possession, my relationship with Rex is in danger of collapsing...unless i do something for them, that is." Said Stacy.

"Well, who is this jerk that's been blackmailing you? Please tell me, cause i would love to meet them and give them a piece of my mind." Said Kim.

"Her name is Cruella De ViL." Said Stacy.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Cruella De ViL. She's this british fashion mogul from UK London, England. Or at least she use to be." Said Stacy.

"Really? A fashion mogul is staying here in Paris, Texas? Holy smokes, that's cool!" Said Kim.

"No, it's not cool." Said Stacy.

"It's not?" Kim asked.

"No, trust me." Said Stacy.

"You said that she use to be a fashion mogul, which is past tense. What do you mean use to be?" Kim asked.

"After her Hungarien cousin, Diane De ViL, paid me a visit, and confronted me about what i did to Gigi, i did online research about this Cruella De ViL woman last month. It turns out she's not only an ex-fashion mogul, she's a convicted criminal as well." Said Stacy.

"Get out! What did she do?!" Kim gasped.

"She's a convicted dognapper/dog killer. In (1996), she and three men were arrested in the outskirts of London, England for stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies and trying turn them into a spotted fur coat. Then, three years later, in (2000), she was released from prison on probation, and she and some french fashion designer were arrested in Paris, France for stealing 102 Dalmatians from London and smuggling them into the french nation to turn them into a hooded spotted fur coat. When arrested, she was baked into a massive wedding cake that was coated in different colors of frosting. She was deported back to London, England, where her probation was revoked, she was re-imprisoned for life and her entire fortune was given to some dog shelter. Then, six years later, in (2007), she was released on an appeal and killed dogs for an entire decade and exploited their fur in her fashionline. 10 Years later, in (2017), she set up a contest here in the U.S. and made some girl named Lois Richards the winner and she and her Dalmatian puppy went to London, England to study fashion with Cruella, only to find out later that it was all just a trick to steal her dog and add it to the other Dalmatian puppies Cruella had stolen and smuggled into Mexico and stored away on a river boat on an island called Devil's Island. So Lois and her two friends, Clark and Mia, followed Cruella to Mexico by helicopter, with help from Mia's grandfather, Roy, who was a pilot, to rescue the 103 Dalmatians and Clark's 12 year old brother, Max and two 9 year old orphans named Lucas and Brandon, who had snuck off to Mexico to rescue the puppies. Long story short, they rescued the 103 Dalmatians and got them off the island. Cruella was arrested for repeating the offense and so was a man named Dr. Pavlov, who later turnned out to be the person who got her sprung from prison in (2007). Apparently, she had been blackmailing him with this terrible secret he had been keeping for six years." Said Stacy.

"What was the secret?" Kim asked.

"The reason Cruella was released in (2000) was because she was on hypnotic therapy, which was Dr. Pavlov's treatment for curring his patients. However, when he discovered that loud noises reversed the treatment, he decided to keep quiet about it rather than warn the public. Another long story short, the chimes of Big Been snapped Cruella back to her crazy self, which is what caused the 102 Dalmatians incident." Said Stacy.

"Wow. So where is the doctor now?" Kim asked.

"He's currently serving 30 years in prison...without parole." Said Stacy.

"Ouch. That poor man." Said Kim.

"Anyway, after spending two years in a mental hospital in London, England, Cruella was discharged on January 1'st of this year, on the condition that she never contacts any of the people who were involved in the incident in Mexico with the 103 Dalmatians. The Judge also warned her that if she regained her memory and fell back into her old ways, she would go back to prison." Said Stacy.

"So then what are you waiting for? Blow the whistle on this chick." Said Kim.

"Believe me, i would love to. But if i do that, i'll have to come forward with everything else. Like what i did to put an end to Gigi and Rex, my dark secret, as well as the fact that i broke into every dog place in this town and stolen Dalmatian puppies and helped Cruella smuggle them into Australia." Said Stacy.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, the britch is crazy. She has this insane plan to steal 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas and smuggle them into Australia to make them into a spotted fur coat." Said Stacy.

"Britch?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it's the combination of the words, british and witch: Britch." Said Stacy.

"Britch? Okay. That'll be a new one." Said Kim.

"But i think that i secret is safe. On the night of February 18'th, i went to Cruella and begged her not to tell Rex and she agreed not to. I guess she must have kept her promise because that was 13 days ago. I haven't seen or heard from her since then." Said Stacy.

"So what are you so worried about? Your secret's safe. You know, you steal a few puppies for the britch, help her smuggle them into Australia and she agrees not to tell. It's a win, win senario. You have nothing to freat about." Said Kim.

"I don't, do i?" Said Stacy.

"Well, yeah, i mean, if the wacko wanted to put an end to you and Rex, she would've done it already." Said Kim.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Stacy.

"I know i'm right. And who's to say that she's still even in town? Maybe the reason you haven't heard from her in so long is because she's gone back home to London." Said Kim

"That is a possibility, isn't it?" Said Stacy.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Kim.

"You're right. Maybe that devil woman is long gone. I mean what are the odds of her showing up out of the blue after all this time? Forgive me for my negetivity. Maybe i'm just nervous about my big day." Said Stacy.

"You're forgiven." Said Kim before standing up. "Now come on, my BFF, let's go get you hitched."

"Let's." Said Stacy as she stood up.

"Speaking of which, where's Rex? Isn't he suppose to be the groom?" Kim asked.

"He's at the courthouse, waiting for me." Said Stacy.

"Now that's my kind of guy." Said Kim.

"I know, right?" Said Stacy.

"Well, let's not keep prince charming waiting any longer. Let's get to that courthouse." Said Kim.

"I'm right behind you." Said Stacy.

The two Vegas girls went out the front door of the motel room, heading for their destination to the courthouse so Stacy could marry Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	39. 104 39: Almost Married

**104 39: Almost Married.**

 **Lamar County Courthouse**

At the Lamar County Courthouse, Gigi, wearing a short orange prom dress and orange high heel shoes, with orange lipstick and orange eyeshadow, sat on a bench, looking at a scrapbook with pictures of her and Rex when they were kids. She didn't know why she was here. To be honost, she didn't wanna come to the wedding at all, but decided to do so for Jason's sake. The 10 year old had wanted to be here to wish Rex good luck on his marrage to Stacy. Gigi really didn't know if luck was the word for this kind of marrage. With a wife like Stacy, Rex was gonna need all the help he could get.

"Hey, you guys, check this out." Came the voice of Jason, getting Gigi's attention.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"I found a frame for a picture of my Mom and Dad." Came the voice of Jason again.

Realizing that her son was talking to someone else, Gigi got up from the bench and followed the sound of Jason's voice. She stood behind a corner and poked her head out and saw Jason, who was wearing a black and white tux, a black tie and black shoes, bent down, showing something to the dogs and the puppies.

"Yeah, i took out an old little league picture and i put this one in." Said Jason.

"Hm. That works." Said Moose.

"Wow, Jason, that's really cool." Dice added.

"Yeah, totally. You should make a copy of it so you can have one for your room and your Mom can have one for her's." Said Mickey.

"Why isn't your Mom excited about the wedding?" Max asked.

Before he could answer the six week old Dalmatian puppy's question, Jason covered his mouth with his arm as he began to caugh.

"I don't like that caugh. I told you, the polin is making your alergies act up. I think we should go back home." Said Gigi as she came from around the corner and walked up behind Jason.

"I feel fine." Said Jason.

"I don't want you to get an asthma attack." Said Gigi.

Jason stood up and faced his Mother. "I know why you don't wanna be here."

"You do?" Gigi asked.

"You're sad about Dad." Said Jason.

Gigi just bowed her head and looked down at the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" Jason asked.

"Honey, why would i be mad at you?" Gigi asked.

"For bringing up my Dad." Said Jason.

"Jason..." Gigi bent down to her son's angle and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Honey, i know how much you think about him. I don't blame you."

"You think about him too, right? Isn't that why you get sad when other people get married? Because...you would've gotton married too, right? If he hadn't died." Jason asked.

"Yeah...that does make me sad." Said Gigi.

"Remember what you always tell me when i go places, and everyone has a Dad except for me?" Jason asked.

"I tell you that you're not alone, and you have me and Molly. That we have each other." Said Gigi.

"Doesn't that make you feel better too?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it makes me feel so much better." Said Gigi.

Jason then covered his mouth with his arm as he started caughing again.

"I don't like that caugh." Said Gigi before standing up.

"I'll take my medicen. So can we please stay here for the wedding?" Jason asked.

"(Sighs)...Yes. Yes, we can. I would be proud to." Said Gigi before embracing her son with a hug.

The dogs and the puppies just looked on happily at the two humans as mother and son hugged each other.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Hey, don't the clients know that you're getting married today?" Asked Schyler as he and Rex walked through the courthouse, both wearing black and whit tuxedos with black ties and black shoes.

"It was just someone from out of town who had contacted me about a case. Her Dalmatian puppy went missing a few days ago, along with a few others in the town of Texarkana." Said Rex.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that these disappearances are happening?" Schyler asked.

"No. The chances of one dog going missing, that's normal. The chances of a second dog going missing in the same town in one day, that's suspicion. But the chances of several dogs going diappearing in the same town altogether at the same time, on the same day? That wreacks foul of play. It's like someone had just basicly signed the crime scene and said 'come and get me.'" Said Rex.

"So are you going to look into it?" Schyler asked.

"I don't know. Right now, i just wanna focus on my wedding and marrying the love of my life." Said Rex.

"Inconciderate jerks. You should have it plastered on your P.I. license 'On special circomstances, no chance of help." Said Schyler.

"I'll think about that." Said Rex.

The two men walked up to a court room and saw that it was empty.

"Well, we're a few minutes late...but this is it, dude. You're marrying Stacy today." Said Schyler.

"Hey, didn't one of Gigi and Jason's dog's have Dalmatian puppies here recently?" Rex asked.

"Are you sreiously thinking about who's stealing those Dalmatian puppies right now?" Schyler asked.

"No, not really." Said Rex.

"Okay. Whatever calms your nerves." Said Schyler.

"I don't know if it does. I don't know what i'm suppose to be thinking, what i'm suppose to feel. What do you say before a wedding?" Rex said. "Did you remember the ring? You got the ring, right?"

"For the 10'th time, yeah, i've got them. I've got your back, Rex." Said Schyler.

"I know. Yeah, man, i know." Said Rex before he and Schyler shared a laugh together.

"Hey, it's gonna be good. It's gonna be great." Said Schyler.

"Yeah, i know. It's gonna be a wedding to remember. I...just keep thinking...something's gonna happen to take it away." Said Rex.

"Hey, i know we just recently each other last month, but i can help keep you from going off the rails." Said Schyler.

"You know, we've come a long way, me and Stacy. Me being a P.I. to marrying the love of my life and becoming a father." Said Rex.

"Bet you never saw that coming, right? Marrying the love of your life, having in-laws and being a Dad." Said Schyler.

"Schyler, i didn't see any of it coming. Especially being a Dad." Said Rex.

"I've always known i wanted to be a Dad." Said Schyler.

"Yeah...but i didn't know until i wa...I didn't know until i was one...But i couldn't want it more." Said Rex.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Schyler asured.

"Excuse me." Came a voice.

Rex and Schyler turned to see a bald-headed man, with blue eyes, wearing a black and white tux, a black tie and black shoes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rex asked.

"The bride has just pulled up to the courthouse and she's headed inside right now." Said the man.

"Thanks." Said Rex before walking off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Schyler asked, stopping Rex.

"I'm going to see my girl." Said Rex.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Schyler asked.

"I'll bet you Stacy's thinking about that right now. But as i know, Stacy doesn't always play by the rules. She does what she wants when she wants to. And some times that gets her into trouble...but i wouldn't have her any other way." Said Rex.

"Well, before you see her..." Schyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a white flower. "You should look like a groom." He then started pinning the flower on Rex's tux.

"How long have you been carrying that around in your pocket?" Rex asked.

"Hey man, i told you, i got your back." Said Schyler.

"Thanks." Said Rex.

A flash of light then came from behind the two men and they turnned to see Kim holding up a camera. "You guys look great."

"Back at you, gorgious." Said Rex. "How's Stacy doing? Is she almost ready?"

"Yeah. How about you?" Kim asked.

"Fine. I think as soon as the judge gets here, we're good to go." Said Rex.

"Hey, Rex." Came a voice from behind.

Rex, Schyler and Kim turnned to see Gigi, Jason, their dogs and the puppies.

"Hey, Schyler. And, uh, girl who i've never seen before." Said Gigi.

"Hi, i'm Kim Anderson, Stacy's best friend from Vegas. Nice to meet you." Said Kim.

"Nice to meet you too, i'm Gigi, this is Jason, my son. And these are our dogs, Moose, Molly, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster."

"And these are Moose and Molly's puppies. Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive." Said Jason.

"Yes, my girl, Stacy has told me a lot about you." Said Kim.

"I'll bet she has." Said Gigi.

Just then, Moose, Molly, the other dogs and the puppies began to growl at Kim, baring their sharp teeth.

"What's the matter with them?" Kim asked.

The dogs and the puppies growled at Kim again.

"Be nice, you guys." Said Gigi.

The dogs and the puppies ceased their growling.

"I'm so glad you guys are on time." Said Rex.

"Are we the first ones here?" Gigi asked.

"You are." Said Rex.

"Do people get married in a house? I thought they had to be at church." Said Jason.

"People can get married anywhere they want that's special to them." Said Gigi.

"Rex and Stacy are getting married here because they want something plane and simple." Said Kim.

"Hi, i'm so sorry i'm late." Said Stacy as she walked into the room where the others were, wearing her big, white gypsy wedding dress.

"No, you're right on time." Said Rex.

"Oh, thank goodness. For a second there, i thought i was gonna be late to my own wedding. Boy, what a disaster that would've been." Stacy said.

Moose then barked at Stacy.

Stacy then noticed Gigi, Jason, their dogs and their puppies and Schyler. "What are they doing here?"

Moose then growled at Stacy.

"Moose, be polite." Said Gigi.

"I invited them." Said Rex.

"You invited Gigi and Jason and their dogs and puppies to the wedding?" Stacy asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Gigi asked.

"That's not a problem, right?" Rex asked.

"No, of course not. They were on my list." Stacy lied.

"Hi, are you the maid of honor?" Asked the man from earlier.

"No, she is." Said Stacy, pointing to Kim. "I'm the bride."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, i'm the judge who will be marrying you and your husband. Rex didn't tell me you were so beautiful. You look like one of those models on the front cover of a magazine. You look like an angel sent from Heaven." Said the judge.

"Oh. Thanks. I get that a lot." Said Stacy.

"Well...shall we?" Asked the judge.

"We shall." Said Stacy.

"I appreciate you doing this on short notice." Said Rex.

"Well, how could i say no to a beautiful couple like you two?" Said the judge.

"Technically, we're on the same side, judge. I am a P.I. after all." Said Rex.

"I'm gonna remind you that you said that. You know, frankly, when you called me earlier, i braced myself for an unplesent argument about why you needed a warent without sufficient probable cause or a lecture about some gut feeling you were having." Said the judge.

"Do i lecture a lot?" Rex asked.

"Well, this man's about to marry us, so whatever he says is golden." Said Stacy.

"You know, she's right about that. But when you simpley asked me to officiate your wedding, i felt so relieved...all i could say was yes." Said the judge.

"So that explains it." Said Rex.

"Well, it's good to see you happy. And maybe you'll make him think twice before he calls me in the middle of the night, asking me to bend the rules." Said the judge.

"Don't worry, Judge. I think the only thing Rex is gonna be doing in the middle of the night pretty soon is bouncing a baby back to sleep." Said Stacy.

"Okay then...we're all set." Said Kim.

Stacy, Rex, the judge and the others all went inside the court room to begin the wedding. When they got inside, Stacy was amazed at how the courtroom was set up to look like a wedding.

"I wanted to give you the best wedding possible on such short notice." Said Rex.

"Thank you." Said Stacy.

"Well, i think we better get this started before this baby decides to be the first born in (2020)." Said the judge as he got in front of Stacy and Rex.

Rex looked at Stacy. "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Said Stacy before joining hands with Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

Everyone was now in their places as they watched Stacy walk towards Rex, carrying a white bouquet of flowers.

The couple then faced the judge.

"Marrage...is a promise...of love. It is a promise to be faithful...and to be honost. It is a pad...to trust each other with your wildest dreams...and your deepest fears. You may say your vows." Said the judge.

Rex held Stacy's hand as he and her looked at each other.

"I...Rex Bryson...take you, Stacy...to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward...To love, honor and cherish...to comfort and respect...in sorrow or in joy...in hardship...in sickness and in health...for better or for worse...and for rich or for poor...for as long as we both shall live."

"And i, Stacy,...take you, Rex,...to be my husband...to have and to hold...form this day forth...to love...honor and cherish... to respect...and comfort...in sorrow...or in joy...in hardship...for better of for worse...in sickness and in health...for rich or for poor...for as long as we both shall live."

Rex held Stacy's hand and looked at the diamond ring he had plastered placed on her finger at the Paris, Texas hospital on January 4'th. "I offered this ring...as a simble of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my love for you."

"Thank you." Said Stacy before getting a ring out. "I offer this ring as a simble of my love...and devotion. Let this ring be a reminder of my love for you." She said before placing the ring on Rex's finger.

After the couple exchanged rings, Rex and Stacy turned to the judge.

Judge: "Rex and Stacy...i now pronounse you...husband and..."

"STOP!" Came a voice.

Everyone turnned to see Cruella rush into the courtroom, wearing a blond (1960's) wig and a 60's outfit. "Stop this wedding."

"Cruella. Is everything okay? Why are you here?" Said Gigi as she walked up to Cruella. "Is everything alright? Did something happen with you and your cousins?"

"No, that's not why i'm here. You're so good to look out for us." Said Cruella.

"Just say the word." Said Gigi.

"I will. I hope my family and i can always count on you. It's gonna be a lot harder when we go back to London after the next month or so." Said Cruella.

"Cruella." Said Stacy.

"I won't disappear." Said Gigi.

"Neither will i." Said Cruella.

"We're in the middle of something here." Said Stacy.

"I can see that. But this is important." Said Cruella.

"Cruella, i understand that this is really important, but we're almost done." Said Gigi.

"Why not?" Rex asked.

"You'll understand when i tell you." Said Cruella.

"Cruella." Said Stacy.

"I promise, it won't take long...but there's some news that i really need to deliver." Said Cruella.

"Cruella...this is a wedding, and the ceremony is almost over." Said Stacy.

"Rex...Rex, i only want the best for you." Said Cruella.

"Thank you." Said Rex.

"I thought we had come to an understanding." Said Stacy.

"We did, we did. We did come to an understanding, and i have nothing more to say to you and Rex." Said Cruella.

"GOOD.' Let's finish." Said Stacy.

"But Gigi...Gigi really needs to hear me out." Said Cruella.

"You came here to see me...in the middle of Rex's wedding?" Gigi asked.

"I have to cover arrangements tonight. Are you two getting married?" Asked the judge.

"Yes." Said Rex and Stacy.

"Just give us a minute." Said Rex.

"I don't understand, Cruella. I mean i understand the emergancy, but i don't..."

"You know what, let's go." Said Kim as she seized Cruella by the arm.

Cruella: "Hey! Leave me alone! I need to talk..."

"She's had a little too much to drink. You guys go ahead and finish up, i'll make sure Cruella get's home safely." Said Kim as she led Cruella out of the courtroom by the arm, closing the doors behind them.

Gigi looked turned back to the others. "What is goin' on?"

"No idea." Said Rex before looking at Stacy. "You?"

"You got me." Said Stacy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the courtroom, Kim led Cruella by the arm around a corner and released her.

"You and Stacy had a deal, Cruella." Said Kim.

"Did we?" Cruella asked.

"You think i don't know? I know everything there is to know about you and your criminal history. Stacy told me all about you and how you've been terrorizing her for weeks with her dark secret. And i'm warning you, there is a record online about you stealing Dalmatian puppies in (1996) and (2000), and going to prison for both incidents, as well as the fact that you were locked away in a mental facility in (2017) for stealing 103 Dalmatian puppies, and that you were released on January 1'st of this year." Said Kim.

"And your point is?" Cruella asked.

"You think i won't do it? The internet has a criminal record of you stealing Dalmatian puppies in the 90's, the (2000's) and the (2010's), as well as the fact that you were just recently released from an institution. I will go strate to the police department and show them the online evidence and you will be deported back to UK and you will be procecuted." Said Kim.

"And do i look frightened?" Cruella asked.

"Don't be stupid. You're entire fortune went to some trashy dog shelter in (2000) and your career as a fashion mogul was done away with by the judge in (2017). You're throwing away the only thing you have left, and for what? So you can tell Gigi Stacy's dark secret?" Said Kim.

"She has a right to know, it affects her too." Said Cruella.

"It was one mistake. One insane incident that will never, ever happen again. It is done." Said Kim.

"Are you sure?" Cruella asked.

"Yes! And what does it matter, anyway? Stacy's marrying Rex, the guy who loves her." Said Kim.

"Right. That's what Rex says." Said Cruella.

"Why are you so bent on blowing up Stacy's life?" Kim asked.

"Well, if your insecure friend's dark secret isn't worth mentioning, why is it so big that it could blow up her life?" Cruella asked.

"This is not your call to make." Said Kim.

"Why are you so sure that that's what i wanna tell Gigi?" Cruella asked.

"Miss An GeL." Came a voice.

Kim and Cruella turned and saw Jason and the puppies.

"My Mom's in the courtroom waiting for you. What did you wanna tell her?" Jason asked.

"Kid, it's okay. We're just trying to work things out." Said Kim.

"No, it's okay. What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Please go back inside." Said Kim.

"Listen, miss An GeL is me and my Mom's friend. We don't need to handle her. And i'm sure she wouldn't disrupt a wedding if it wasn't important." Said Jason.

"I...I really don't...I don't wanna make trouble for your Mother." Said Cruella.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Oh, i know you don't. I know you don't. But this is a really bad time. So, with all due respect, please say what you have to say so we can get on with it." Said Jason.

"This is harder than i thought." Said Cruella.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't say anything." Said Kim.

"I wish i didn't have to. I wish this secret didn't exist, but...it does. Jason, i need to te..."

Before Cruella could tell Jason Stacy's dark secret, the 10 year old boy started caughing uncontrolably.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Cruella asked.

Jason continued caughing and gasping for air.

"What is it, are you okay? Are you having an asthma flare-up?" Kim asked.

Jason was still caughing and weezing.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Gigi asked as she, Rex, Stacy, Schyler and the dogs ran out of the courtroom.

"He's having an asthma flare-up." Said Kim.

"(Gasping) No." Jason said while gasping and caughing.

"Well, it's some kind of attack." Said Kim.

"What did you do to him?" Stacy asked Cruella.

"It wasn't miss An GeL, it was me." Said Jason, now talking again.

"Is it gone?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. It was just (Caughing/gasping)." Said Jason.

"Whoa." Said Rex.

"Uh-oh. Here we go. Where's your inhaler?" Gigi asked.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler and tried to take a puff, but nothing would come out.

Gigi took the inhaler and shook it. "This one's empty, where's your full one?"

"I (gasping) don't (gasping) know (gasping)." Said Jason.

"I'll call an ambulance." Said Schyler.

"There's no time, we've gotta take him to the hospital." Said Rex.

"That's a really good idea." Said Gigi.

"I'm (gasping) sorry (gasping) i (gasping) ruined (gasping) your (gasping) wedding." Said Jason.

"No, you didn't. We need to take care of you, so just breath." Said Rex.

"Can you walk?" Gigi asked.

A gasping Jason nodded.

"Good, then lets get you to the hospital, come on." Said Gigi.

"Are you coming?" Rex asked Stacy.

"I'll follow you in the car." Said Stacy.

"Are you sure?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Said Stacy.

"I'll see you there." Said Rex before he, Jason, Gigi, the dogs, the puppies and Schyler and Kim walked off, leaving Cruella and Stacy behind.

Stacy turnned to Cruella. "Nice work." She said sarcasticly.

"I should get to the hospital." Said Cruella.

"So you can finish the job?" Said Stacy.

Cruella: "No, i just..."

"I will be doomed if i let you anywhere near that little boy again!" Said Stacy.

"I'll see you." Said Cruella before proceeding to leave.

"Now. You will see me now. You don't get to come in here and pull a stunt like that and just walk away. You and i are going to finish this once and for all." Said Stacy as she grabbed Cruella by the arm. "I don't believe you, Cruella!" She said as she let go of the woman's arm. "You were gonna tell him! You were gonna come to my wedding and were gonna tell Rex my secret! After you promised! You swore on your life that you weren't gonna tell anybody!"

"I'm sorry, Stacy, but that's just not true." Said Cruella.

"Yes! Of course it's true! Because you are lying and i'm not gonna let you get away with it!" Said Stacy.

"I'm not a lier. I think you're forgetting our agreement." Said Cruella.

"Yes. The agreement where you swore that you would not tell Rex my secret." Said Stacy.

"Exactly. I did promise that wouldn't tell Rex, but certainly didn't promise that i wouldn't tell Gigi." Said Cruella before she walked into the courtroom, follow by Stacy.

"Are you kidding me? I mean seriously, you're gonna play wordgames with me right now?!" Said Stacy.

"I know what i did is insane. My conscience is clear." Said Cruella.

"Oh. Well, i am just so relieved that you don't feel guilty about destroying my life...or Rex's and Gigi's. I mean she invited you to stay with her and her son when you had nowhere to rest your head! You're suppose to be her friend!" Said Stacy.

"And you're suppose to be Rex's girlfriend! And what did you do? Your actions have consequinces! Deal with them!" Said Cruella. "You keep trying to turn this around on me. You're the one who betrayed her own boyfriend, you're the one who almost married that same guy under false pretences, and you're only attacking me because i'm the one who can destroy you!"

"You are not doing this for the greater good, you're doing this for you! Your plans to make a hundred Dalmatian puppies into a fur coat were foiled again for the third time, and you want me to go along with this insane plan of your's in stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas or you'll blow the whistle on me!" Said Stacy.

"Yeah, well, what can i say? The truth hurts." Said Cruella before proceeding the leave.

"Wait." Said Stacy, blocking Cruella's path. "If you're determined to do this, okay. Just please, Cruella, let me be the one to tell Rex the truth."

"It's too late." Said Cruella.

"Okay, okay. I'll beg if that's what you want. I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg, but please, Cruella, let me have this. Please. I need to be the one to tell Rex." Stacy begged.

"Why? So you can play the victim? Put your little spin on it? No. I'm not gonna let you manipulate Rex into keeping your dark secret." Said Cruella.

"Just when i thought you had a shred of human decency left. Sorry i waisted my time, i guess i should have gone to the hospital with Rex and the others." Said Stacy.

Cruella then began to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stacy asked.

"I'm going to the hospital, where else?" Said Cruella.

"NO! NO WAY!" Said Stacy as she walked up behind Cruella. "Lady, i am warning you. You stay away from that hospital, and if you go anywhere near Rex, Gigi or her son with this secret of mine, i swear to you..."

"What? Are you gonna kill me? Because i'm telling you right now that that is the only way you're gonna stop me." Said Cruella. As she turned to leave, Stacy grabbed her by the arm and the two women struggle before Cruella hit her head on the wall and fell unconscious.

Stacy bent down to the unconscious Cruella's angle. "Cruella, wake up. Cruella. Come on, Cruella, wake up. Cruella...please. Open your eyes, come on. Cruella, come on, please wake up. Can you hear me? Cruella!" The 29 year old blond grabbed Cruella's arm and checked her pulse. But as she did, the weirdest thing happened...She could not find a pulse. "Oh my good...she's dead."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	40. 104 40: EmergancyHostage Situation

**104 40: Emergancy Hostage Situation**

At the Paris, Texas hospital, Gigi, Rex, Schyler and the dogs and the puppies rushed inside the building, with Rex carrying Jason.

"Somebody please help my son!" Gigi screamed.

"He's having an asthma attack, he can hardly talk!" Said Rex as he, Gigi, Schyler, the dogs and the puppies ran over to a hospital bed, where Rex placed the boy down on it. A group of doctors then surrounded the bed that Jason was now lying on.

"This is the worst one he's ever had, is he gonna be alright?" Gigi asked.

"Well, we gotta get him breathing. Room 104 is avalible, let's go." Said the doctor as he other doctors rolled the bed down the hallway, with Jason on it.

"It's okay, baby! I'm here, baby!" Gigi shouted as she watched the doctors wheel her son down the hall. "(Crying) Oh my good, Rex."

"The doctors here are good, he'll be fine." Rex asured.

Gigi then realized something. "You're wedding! You...you have to get to your wedding!"

"I'm not going anyway, not till i know that Jason's okay." Said Rex.

"You're getting married, Rex!" Said Gigi.

"This is where i belong right now! Okay? Now you can cut me out of your life, but you can't stop me from acting like a friend!" Said Rex.

Gigi just looked at Rex in aw. She couldn't believe it. He still cared about her after all this time, even after she had broke his heart and cut him out of her life less than a month ago. This was the Rex she grew up with as a kid. And knew and loved.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Cruella was lying on the floor, still unconscious from hitting her head at the courthouse.

"Good morning." Said Stacy.

Cruella slowly opened her eyes, regainning consciousness, and saw Stacy standing over her. "Stacy...what on Earth are you doing?"

"What i should have done a long time ago." Said Stacy, holding a double barrel shotgun.

Cruella sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"The old spooky house." Said Stacy.

"What? Why are we...The last thing i remember is...we were at the courthouse." Said Cruella.

"Stopping my wedding. You were just about to tell Gigi's son my horrible, dark secret." Said Stacy.

"Jason was having an asthma attack. How is he?" Cruella asked, standing up.

"Like you care! You were set out to destroy Jason's life, and Rex's and Gigi's! And mine!" Said Stacy.

"We were arguing." Said Cruella.

"Yes, because you were bent on getting to Gigi and her son!" Stacy said. "Anyway, after you hit your head at the courthouse, i got you in your black and white car and started driving you to the hospital. Then it donned on me. Gigi and Rex and Jason and Schyler, they were all there, and as soon as you got treatment, you...you were gonna complete your mission, so the next thing i knew, i just missed my exit."

"This is rediculous." Said Cruella before looking through her purse, trying to find her 90's cellphone to call for help.

"Oh, oh." Stacy picked up a 90's cellphone off an old chair. "Are you looking for this?" The armed blond then dropped the phone on the floor and stompped on it real hard, breaking it. "You're not making any calls...at all."

"You witch!" Said Cruella.

Stacy: "Me? You've been torturing me for weeks, blackmailing me, using my dark secret against me, making me steal Dalmatian puppies for you, threatning to tell Rex our dirty little secret..."

"Your's, not his." Said Cruella.

"You wanna mess with me? Fine. Like my grandpa always said: You mess with the bull...you get the horns." Said Stacy. "You were a wise woman. I learned a lot from reading about you." She said as she pointed the gun at Cruella, forcing her to sit down in a chair.

"What are you gonna do, Stacy, shoot me?" Asked Cruella in a calm manner.

"I'm not gonna lie. There was this breif moment when you hit your head that i thought you were dead. I was pretty relieved." Said Stacy.

"I'll bet you were." Said Cruella, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, i would've shut you up once and for all." Said Stacy.

"But i didn't die." Said Cruella.

"No. No, you didn't. And i can't just let you leave here now because i have no way of stopping you from telling Rex, or anyone else, my dark secret." Said Stacy.

"What if i promised that i wouldn't do that?" Cruella asked.

"Yeah, uh, it's too late for that now. And it's not like i can have you swear on your life, cause we know i can't trust you on that. So...you have only left me with one choise. There's only one thing i can do now." Said Stacy.

"Wow...you're actually gonna do it. You're actually gonna kill me. Me. Cruella De ViL."

"I'm not gonna lie. Killing you would be the very right thing to do. The world would certainly be a wholesome place if i did." Said Stacy.

"You're not gonna do that." Said Cruella.

"You don't think so? Because i could. I could do it right now, easily. No one knows where you are. You know, if you go missing long enough, well, everyone's just gonna think that you packed up and hopped on the first out of here back to good old UK." Said Stacy.

"No one's gonna believe that." Said Cruella.

"You don't think so?" Stacy asked.

"No. Because i'm not a quiter. And there are plenty of people in this town that know that. Including my cousin's Diane and Vivian." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, your cousins, i forgot. I've gotta work on that one. But i don't think it would be that much of a stretch for them to think that you just disappeared on them." Said Stacy.

"You know better than that. You can't get away with murder, this is the 21'st century. Technology has increased a lot over the years." Said Cruella.

"I know. And i read about all the stuff online that you got away with. I mean i know that you've been to prison twice for stealing Dalmatian puppies, and were just recently released from an institution for repeating the incident a third time, but i can see clearly that you have not been rehabilitated. But i'm not you." Said Stacy.

"And that's why you're not gonna shoot me?" Cruella asked.

"That's not the only reason. I think right now that i'm probably thinking about your family more than you are. Your family just got you back, Cruella, and they need you. So no...i'm not gonna shoot you." Said Stacy.

"Then what exactly are you gonna do?" Cruella asked.

"I'm going to the hospital to meet Rex." Said Stacy.

"We're going back into town?" Cruella asked.

"Not us...just me." Said Stacy.

"What? Why?" Cruella asked.

"I can't live like this anymore, lady! Constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for the other shoe to drop! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR GAMES AND YOUR MANIPULATIONS!" Said Stacy.

"My manipulations? You're the one who's been lying to the man, that you claim to love, for so many years! You're the one who's helping someone steal Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas just to hang on to a guy and to keep a dark secret from coming out! And i'll bet Rex didn't even ask you to marry him this month! I never asked you, did he? You manipulated him into speeding up the day wedding, didn't you?" Said Cruella.

"You know, i am so sick and tired of wondering and waiting to know when my entire life, and the life of the man that i love, is gonna come crashing down because of your madness and spite! IT WILL END TODAY!" Said Stacy.

"Oh really? And how exactly is that gonna happen?" Cruella asked.

"Right before...you hit your head, you said that the only way i could stop you from blowing my secret...was to kill you." Said Stacy.

"But you just said you weren't gonna do that." Said Cruella.

"Right...because there is another way." Said Stacy. "I am going...(Sighs) I'm gonna tell Rex the truth. I am gonna tell him about how i forced Gigi to cut him out of her life, how i helped you steal Dalmatian puppies and my dark secret."

"I've heard this before." Said Cruella.

"And now i'm ready to do it. I am. I know may be risking everything with my relationship with Rex...but maybe there's some way i can convince him to just keep all of this between us." Said Stacy.

"What? You expect Rex to keep a secret as dark as this, including the fact that helpped me steal hundreds of Dalmatian puppies from the state, to protect you?" Cruella asked.

"No. Not Rex. I don't know how he's is gonna feel about me after this. I don't know if he's ever gonna wanna see me again, but...hopefully he won't wanna hurt you...and especially your cousins. But i can't make any promises on that. I will let you go soon as i get back from telling Rex." Said Stacy.

"You expect me to sit here and wait?" Cruella asked.

"Yes, i do expect you to sit here and wait. You have no phone and i'll be taking your car back into town with me. So yes. I think you'll be sitting here, waiting." Said Stacy. "And while you're at it...why don't you think about what deportation is like here in the U.S. Because as soon as i report your theft of the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population...you and your cousins won't be staying here in America anymore."

"It's your own fault you have this problem, you know. You were too much of a coward to tell Rex your dark secret. You call me the crazy one, but i don't have nothing on you. You think that killing me is some how going to make everything you've done go away. Maybe even guarantee that your secret stays hidden. Well, you're wrong. If you think that going to Rex with the truth will fix anything...it wont." Said Cruella.

Stacy then headed for the front door to leave, but as she did, one of Cruella's massive gators appeared in front of her and knocked down to the floor, causing her to drop the gun.

The second gator walked up to the gun from behind Stacy, picked it up in it's mouth, and carried it over to Cruella.

Cruella stood up and removed the gun from the gator's mouth. "Good boys, Bruce and Neo...good boys." She turned her attention to the blond bride and walked up to her. "Oh, Stacy, Stacy. Did you honostly think it would be that easy to get me out of the picture? Boy, are you pothetic. Apparently you must not have learned as much about me as you say you did from my online Wikipedia page. Because if there's one thing most people know about me, it's that i always come back and am always one step ahead of everyone." She pointed the gun at Stacy. "One step...ahead. You do as i say. First...we get the last four puppies from Gigi and get them to my husband's fur factory in Australia where the other puppies are. And then we...kill them. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE KILL THEM!"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the hospital, Gigi, Rex, Schyler, the dogs and the puppies were all now in the waiting room, waiting to hear what Jason's condition was.

"How did you know about that special breathing? The one you were showing him?" Gigi asked.

"I use to have asthma attacks when i was a kid." Said Rex.

"Oh yesh, i forgot about that." Said Gigi.

"Until my Mom quite smoking, and then, it went away." Said Rex. "I should call Stacy." He said as he got out his cellphone.

One of the nurses walked up to him. "No cellphones. You can use the payphones down the hall." She said before walking off.

Rex looked at Gigi.

"Go. Go. I'll be fine, i'll be fine." Gigi asured.

"I'll watch over her, Rex." Said Schyler.

"Thanks." Said Rex before getting up from his seat.

The doctor from earlier entered into the room and Gigi, Rex, Schyler, the dogs and the puppies all ran up to him.

"Doctor, how's Jason?" Rex asked.

"Please tell me he's okay." Said Gigi.

"It's alright, he's fine." Said the doctor.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Gigi.

"You know, the climet here isn't dry in the spring time. You should probably take him to an alergist." Said the doctor.

"I will." Said Gigi.

"Gigi!" Came a voice.

Gigi, Rex and Schyler looked and saw Sherleen and Henry running up to them.

"We got your message and got here as soon as we could." Said Henry.

"How's Jason?" Sherleen asked.

"He's fine. He's fine." Said Gigi.

"Thank goodness." Said Henry before noticing Rex's presents. "What are you doing here?"

"Rex is here because he helped me and Schyler get Jason to the hospital." Said Gigi.

"And you got him here just in time." Said the doctors.

"Thank you." Said Sherleen.

"Can we see him?" Rex asked.

"Uh...it's just family right now." Said the doctor.

"But Jason loves Rex." Said Gigi.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can bend the rules. But just this one time." Said the doctor.

Gigi, Rex, Schyler, Sherleen, Henry, the dogs and the puppies all went to see about Jason.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside room 104, Jason laid on a hospital bed, recovering from his asthma attack.

"Baby, thank goodness you're alright." Said Gigi as she entered into the room and went over to Jason and hugged him. Rex, Schyler, Sherleen, Henry and the dogs and the puppies also entered the room as well.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Said Jason.

"For what?" Gigi asked.

"For not telling you my inhaler was empty." Said Jason.

"You're alright now. That is the only thing that matters. Right, Gigi?" Said Sherleen.

"That's right." Said Gigi.

"You know, we can get another inhaler, but we can't get another you." Said Henry.

"Thanks, grandma and grandpa." Said Jason. "Rex, Schyler."

"Hey." Said Rex.

"Hi." Added Schyler.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Said Rex as he, Schyler, Sherleen, Henry, the dogs and the puppies walked up to Jason.

"Excuse me for a minute." Said Gigi before walking out of the room.

Rex then went after her and saw her leaning up against the wall. "It's okay now. Jason's alright."

"I know, i was just really scared." Said Gigi.

"I know, me too." Said Rex.

"Because if i had lost him..."

"Hey," Rex began. "don't even think about that, okay?"

"He and the dog's and the puppies are all that live with me. They're all i've got, Rex." Said Gigi.

"No...they're not." Said Rex before he and Gigi looked into each others' eyes.

The two childhood friends leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly...

"We can sign Jason out of here as soon as we get his paper work together." Said the doctor as he walked up to Gigi and Rex, causing them to turn away from each other before they could kiss.

"Uh...can i take Jason home now?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just finish up his release forms and then you can get him out of here. But he just needs to stay put until now." Said the doctor.

"I understand." Said Gigi.

"And i'll also give you a perscription for an knew inhaler." Said the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor." Said Gigi. The single American Mom then went back in room 104 to be with her family.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Said Jason.

Gigi walked up to Jason. "I don't blame you for losing your inhaler."

"I know i get sick a lot, and my room's always messy, and i don't always get my homework done." Said Jason.

"Why are you even talking like that?" Gigi asked.

"You have to do everything for me. If i had a Dad, like all the other kids..."

"Jason Miller, you stop...right...there. Don't you ever...ever think that you are any kind of berdon to me. You are the best thing that ever happen to me. I don't need anyone but you." Said Gigi.

"I told him that." Said Sherleen.

Gigi then embraced Jason with a hug.

"Hi, Jason." Said Rex as he entered the room and walked up to Jason's hospital bed.

"Hi, Rex." Said Jason.

"Aren't you suppose to be at your wedding?" Henry asked.

"I wanted to make sure your grandson was okay. That was the most important thing." Said Rex.

"So does that mean you're not marrying Stacy?" Jason asked.

"Rex, can i speak with you outside for a minute?" Gigi asked.

"Of course." Said Rex before he and Gigi left out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't even imagin where he got the idea that you werent going to marry Stacy. It's not like you can just walk away from her." Said Gigi.

"I walked away from you." Said Rex in a sad tone.

"Rex, we were just kids then. We're not kids now, are we? Once we make decisions, we, uh...we can't really...walk away from them. It's a good thing the courthouse is only a couple of blocks away, huh?" Said Gigi.

Rex looked at Gigi.

"You'll probably make it back there in two minutes." Said Gigi.

Rex looked at Gigi a few more minutes before leaving.

Gigi watched as Rex walked off down the hall and then went back inside the room.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	41. 104 41: Mean Girls

**104 41: Mean Girls**

That night at the Miller residence, Schyler was setting up a romantic dinner for himself and Gigi. He had asked her if he could come over and if they could have dinner together, and she said yes. After Gigi sent Jason over to her parents' house for the evening, Schyler came over so the two of them could have dinner.

Schyler lit two candles on a coffee table and then poored grape juice, in a fancy green bottle, into two fancy glasses.

"I haven't had a chance to got to the store." Came the voice of Gigi. "So, unless you want Jason food," She began as she walked down the stairs, only to be greeted at the bottom by Schyler, who was holding a fancy glass of grape juice. Gigi wore a blue sleevless dress that went down to the calf of her legs and she wore blue high heel shoes.

"It's already taken care of." Said Schyler before handing Gigi the glass of grape juice.

"You found the chicken nuggets?" Gigi asked.

"I ordered from the Road House." Said Schyler.

"Uh...can you aford that?" Asked Gigi as she walked past Schyler.

"Well, they take plastic, don't they? It'll be here any minute." Said Schyler.

"Isn't it a little late?" Gigi asked.

"I don't know about you, but i'm feeling pretty hungry right about now." Said Schyler. "Money is no object. This all on Noelle." He said as he and Gigi sat down on the sofa.

"Remind me to thank her." Said Gigi.

"Nope. Tonight we don't think about anyone else or anything else. No worries, no problems. Tonight is just you and me." Said Schyler.

"I like the sound of that." Said Gigi.

"This is our night off...from our lives." Said Schyler.

Gigi and Schyler then did a toast with their two glasses.

"Now why didn't i know that the Road House delivered?" Gigi asked.

"I have no idea." Said Schyler.

"You know, i really didn't have the greatest New Years in January and February." Said Gigi.

"Why would you say that, Gigi?" Schyler asked.

"Well, i'm not saying that it was all bad, i mean...the month of February only stunk slightly less than January did." Said Gigi.

"Then what's the problem, Gigi? I mean, these past weeks of last month, you've been saying that you wish you could tell me something, but just when you're about to, you shut down every time. This sounds really complicated." Said Schyler.

"It is...but i hope it's not too complicated for you to deal with." Said Gigi.

"So lay it on me." Said Schyler before placing his drink on the coffee table.

Gigi sat her drink on the coffee table next to Schyler's. "I don't even know where to start. Uh...but the first thing you need to know...is that i never cut Rex out of my life."

"How can you sit there and tell me that you didn't cut Rex out of your life when he said that you did at the hospital?" Schyler asked.

"Because it's the truth." Said Gigi.

"But when we got Jason to the hospital today, Rex said that you cut him out of your life." Said Schyler.

"Only...i didn't cut him out of my life...not willingly, anyway." Said Gigi.

"Not willingly? What are you saying?" Schyler asked.

"I faked the whole thing to make him believe i didn't want him in my life anymore." Said Gigi.

"Faked? What on Earth for?" Schyler asked.

"To save Molly and the puppies. Stacy...Rex's fiance...(sighs) she demanded that i stay away from Rex, and...(sighs) Stacy's has it bad for Rex. Always has sense they met each other online, i guess. Anyway...when she came to me and told me that she had the money the hospital needed to do Molly's surgery...and this is the part that's hard to believe. She refused...to pay for Molly's surgery unless i agreed to stay away from Rex." Said Gigi.

Schyler: "What? Oh my good, that's..."

"Unbelievable, right? Stacy told me to break Rex's heart, and if i didn't do it, she would let my son's dog die. I mean, can you imagane what would've happened if i didn't do what she wanted? Not only would my son and i have lost Molly, we would have lost her four puppies too. We didn't even know she was in labor at the time." Said Gigi.

"You're kidding." Said Schyler.

"I wish i was. But i was desperate. Stacy forced me to break Rex's heart, and i couldn't say no. I love Molly and so does Jason. I had to do what i could to save her. When you have kids and a pet...you'll understand, right?" Said Gigi.

"Oh my good, Gigi, why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Schyler asked.

"I promised Stacy i would keep this between her and me. She said, and i quote: "This deal stays between us. You are not to tell anyone. Including Rex. And if you ever do...i will kill you. And i knew at that point that...i couldn't go back on my word. Not even for Rex. Not without risking my life and the lives of my son, our dogs and our puppies. Stacy knew...that i was in love with Rex...and it was killing me not to be able to tell Rex or anyone else. So i decided to go ahead and tell you. I hated hurting Rex. And i hate hurting you by not telling you all of this until now. I am so sorry. We've known each other since February 16'th. You know everything there is to know about me. I trust you...with all my secrets." Said Gigi.

"And i...trust you with all of my secrets too. And yeah, my feeling were tamppled from hearing this, but it made me realize how easy it is for you to hurt me." Said Schyler.

"That is the last thing i wanted to do." Said Gigi.

"Well, it hurts to be you then." Said Schyler.

"What can i do to prove myself to you?" Gigi asked.

"You helped save your son's dog. And in the process...you also saved four adorible little puppies. I mean, yeah, what you did was out there, but...i get it. And if i had a pet or any children...i would do anything to keep them out of harm's way." Said Schyler.

"So now you know the truth. What now?" Gigi said.

Schyler and Gigi looked at each other for a second before leaning in to kiss. But just as they were about to, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Gigi before getting up from the sofa.

Schyler got up from the sofa and followed Gigi to the door.

Gigi opened the door and saw Stacy standing on the other side. She wore a short, green sleevless dress, green high heel shoes and had her purse with her.

Along side Stacy was Kim, who wore a short purple/red sleeveless dress and purple/red high heel shoes.

"Stacy? What are you doing here?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i guess i should have called first. But this is kind of emportant." Said Stacy.

"How did you even know where i lived?" Gigi asked.

"I followed you home from the hospital." Said Stacy.

"You what? Why?" Gigi asked.

"Because i have a favor to ask of you, Gigi." Said Stacy.

"Who's this?" Gigi asked.

"My best friend from Vegas and my maid of honor." Said Stacy.

"Hi." Said Kim.

"Look, i need to talk to you." Said Stacy.

"Is she staying with you and Rex at the motel?" Gigi asked.

"She's visiting, okay?" Said Stacy.

"How about we talk tomorrow at the Road House?" Gigi said.

"How about we talk now? This is very important." Said Stacy.

"(Sighs) Fine." Said Gigi before she and Schyler moved aside. "Come on in."

Stacy and Kim entered into the house and Gigi closed the door behind them. As they all entered into the livingroom, Stacy and Kim noticed the lit candles and the two glasses of grape juice sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry. You're right, i should have called." Said Stacy.

"Oh, but then you wouldn't have been able to spoil our night. And this is all about you and...I still don't have your name. Bambi, Trixie?" Said Gigi.

"It's Kim. Remember? We met at the courthouse earlier today?" Said Kim.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Let me guess, you're a rocket scientist." Said Gigi.

"At least i'm not a waitress." Said Kim.

"No, you're a Vegas girl, which is what they're calling your kind of women these days." Said Gigi.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Kim said to Stacy.

"Excuse me?" Gigi asked.

"Stacy told me that you werent exactly thrilled about your childhood crush marrying her, but she never mentioned you were such a jerk." Said Kim.

Gigi then lunged at Kim, but Schyler grabbed her, preventing the single Mom from attacking the Vegas girl.

"Get out now." Schyler ordered.

"She didn't mean anything." Said Stacy.

"Look, i don't care who she thinks she is, she can't talk to me like that!" Said Kim.

"I don't know what Stacy has told you, but..."

"She's done some stuff she's not exactly proud of, which makes her human." Said Kim, cutting Schyler off.

"Ohhhh, is that what you told her? That you're not exactly proud of threatening my son's dog's life, you were ashamed of threatening to kill me if i ever said anything to anyone, uh, almost letting my son's dog, and her four unborn puppies, die." Said Gigi.

"You never told me that. Man, girl." Said Kim to Stacy.

"We didn't come here to go through all of that." Said Stacy.

"Why are you here, STACY?" Schyler asked.

"Do you blame me for Rex postponning the wedding until you go back to Vegas in May? Or maybe your friend here can't aford to stay at the motel. I agreed to stay away from Rex, not open up boarding house Vegas girls." Said Gigi.

"Where do you get off talking to me like i'm dirt? You don't even know me." Said Kim.

"You're Stacy's best friend, that's all i need to know." Said Gigi.

"That's it." Said Kim as she approached Gigi.

"I don't wanna have to force you out." Said Schyler as he put himself between Kim and Gigi.

"Look, i need to say something, okay?" Said Stacy with her hand raised. "You gonna let me say it before i lose my nerve?"

"Okay, you got our attention, Stacy. Say what you came here to say, please. Then go." Said Schyler.

"Okay, um...where are they?" Stacy asked.

"Where are who?" Gigi asked.

"The puppies, that's who." Said Stacy.

"No time for games, where are the little broots?" Kim asked.

"They're in their room, sleeping. Why?" Gigi asked.

"Perfect." Said Stacy before she walked up to a door, follow by Kim, Gigi and Shyler. She opened the door and saw the four Dalmatian puppies inside, sleeping in a dog house on a white furry cover. They also each had a pacifier in their mouth while they slept. Dice had an orange pacifier in his mouth, Mickey and Max each had a red and white pacifier in their's, and Olive had a blue pacifier in her mouth.

Moose, Molly and the other four dogs were all awake and growled when they saw Stacy and Kim entering into the room.

"How marvelous. How marvelous. How perfect." Said Stacy as she staired wide eyed at the sleeping puppies. Stacy turnned back to Gigi, who was now standing in the doorway with Schyler. "Put them in a bag. We'll take them with us now." She said before she and Kim walked out of the room.

Moose walked up to the doorway and stood there to watch the whole scene.

"Take them? But, they were just born a month ago." Said Gigi.

"I can see that!" Said Stacy.

"But Stacy, the puppies have to be with their mother for at least several more months. They're not ready to leave." Said Gigi.

"Fine, put the little broots on reserve for me. How much would you like?" Stacy asked.

"They're not for sail." Said Gigi.

"Oh? You've come into some money, have you? Did you manage to make a fourtune in a day by slinging burgers and fries at that fast food greese buffete you call a job?" Kim asked.

Schyler: "How dare you..."

"No, what i'm trying to say is that i'm not sure if i'm going to sail the puppies. We can't give them up. Poor Molly, she'd be heart broken." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, don't be rediculous. You couldn't possibly aford to keep them, you can scarcely aford to feed yourself and your kid." Said Stacy.

"Oh, i'm sure we'll get along...somehow." Said Gigi.

"Yes, i know. Hahahahaha. I know., haha. Your, haha, you're fast food job. Ahahahahahaha." Said Stacy while laughing as Moose growled at her and Kim as they both laughed. "Now, really, enough of this nonsense, i'll pay you twice what they're worth. Come now, i'm being more than generous." Said Stacy as she reached into her purse and got out a pin and her checkbook. The 29 year old Vegas girl attempted to write the price down on the check, but no ink came out. "Blast this pin! Blast this stupid, stupid pin!" She said, shaking the pin. As she did, ink came out and splattered on Gigi, Schyler and Moose. "So tell me...when can the puppies leave their parents? Two weeks? Three weeks?"

Moose growled at Stacy, baring his sharp teeth.

"Never." Said Gigi.

Stacy stopped writting at looked at Gigi. "What?"

"We're not sailing the puppies. Not a single one. Do you understand?" Said Gigi.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Kim, is she serious? I really don't know, Gigi." Said Stacy.

"I don't know, Stacy, she seems..."

"Oh, surely she must be joking." Said Stacy, cutting Kim off.

Gigi and Moose looked into the dogs' room and saw a sad Molly lying down on the floor, looking at them. Gigi turned her attention back to Stacy and Kim. "No! No, i mean it! You're not getting one! Not ONE! And that's final!"

"103,000 Dollars." Said Stacy.

"Oh, brother." Said Schyler.

"104,000 Dollars. Fair? Four pounds per spot." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, honostly, what would you do with four Dalmatian puppies?" Gigi asked.

"Gigi, it's a question that will never be answered. She can't have any because they're not for sail!" Said Schyler.

"I'm getting very tired of you, Skeeter!" Said Stacy.

"Schyler."

"Whatever. Take it." Said Stacy as she offered the couple the signed check.

But Gigi wouldn't take the check that Stacy was offering her.

Stacy then held the check in front of Gigi and Schyler. "(Whispering) Take it."

Gigi and Schyler looked at the check that Stacy had signed and was holding up in front of them. On it was written **'Pay To** **Gigi Miller.** **104,000 Dollars.'** Despite the enormous amount of money that was written on the check, Gigi still refused it.

 **"TAKE IIIIIT!"** Stacy screamed with her eyes as big as saucers as a loud crack of thunder was heard outside, causing the lights in the house to go off and then come back on again. Stacy just staired at Gigi and Schyler while still offering the check, with a creepy wide grin on her face, one of her eyes twitching and her whole body trembling.

"Stacy...the puppies are not for sail." Said Gigi.

"You're quite...sure?" Stacy asked.

"Yes! We're not sailing the puppies! You won't get a single one! Neither of you!" Said Gigi.

"Wow. You're willing to not accept $104,000 dollars from Stacy that is going to pay double? That's crazy!" Said Kim.

"Furry little bundles of love and joy are worth so much more than money can buy." Said Gigi.

"Why you...you horrible wentch! You, you!" Stacy said. "Alright! Alright! Keep the little beast for all i care!" She said as she tore up the check. "Do what you like with them. Drown them! I'm through with all of you!" She said as she threw the torn up check in Gigi and Schyler's faces. "I'll get even! Just wait! You'll be sorry! You...you fools! You...you...you IDIOTS!" She said before storming off for the front door.

"Oooooooo. Bad move, Gigi." Said Kim before following after Stacy.

The door then slammed shut and Moose ran up to the door and barked at it after Stacy and Kim had left.

"Oh, Gigi, you were magnificent." Said Schyler as he hugged Gigi.

"Thanks." Said Gigi.

"Oh, you were a hero." Said Schyler.

Moose went back into the dogs room and went up to Molly. "You guys, guess what? We're keeping the puppies! Every single one of them! My owner's friend, Gigi, she told those mean girls off! She told them off, Molly, they're gone! They're gone for good!"

"Oh, Moose." Said Molly in a happy tone.

Moose laid down beside Molly and they and the other dogs watched the puppies as they continued to sleep in their little doghouse.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	42. 104 42: Negotiating With The De ViL

**104 42: Negotiating With The De ViL.**

At the old spooky house, a (1980's) red car pulled up to the abandoned building and Kim got out on the driver's side and Stacy got out on the front passenger's side. The two Vegas girls walked up to the house, walked up the steps, onto the poarch and up to the front door. Stacy knocked on the door and she and Kim waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes of waiting, Diane answered the door.

"Can i help you?" Diane asked.

"We need to see Cruella...now." Said Kim.

"Okay. She's here, would you like me to get her for you?" Diane asked.

"Yes." Said Kim.

"Cruella, someone's here to see you." Said Diane.

"Send them in." Said Cruella.

Diane stood aside and let Stacy and Kim enter into the house and closed the door behind them. They walked into the livingroom, where they saw Cruella sitting on the sofa, smoking, with her two gators, Bruce and Neo, at her side. Cruella wore her black dragon dress that she wore when she gave Stacy that holographic message last month.

Vivian was sitting in a couch, smoking. "Well, well, well, what have we here? The Vegas Manchen (girl) returns."

"Stacy, Kim, hey. What a nice suprise. Did you come to appologize for kidnapping me?" Said Cruella as she stood up.

"Cut the mess, Cruella. You and your cousins have been torturing Stacy for weeks with her dark secret. Whatever it is the three of you know...you're gonna keep your mouths shut." Said Kim.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Cruella.

"You can save it, Stacy told me all about you." Said Kim.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Cruella asked.

"I know all about your criminal history, lady." Said Kim.

"Because Stacy researched me online." Said Cruella.

"And she told me about it. All three of your crimes involving hundreds of Dalmatians. The puppies that you stole over in London in (1996), (2000) and ten years later, in (2017), you repeated the incident. This is the 21'st century, i'm leagley bound to have a criminal record plastered online." Said Cruella.

"And when you were discharged from the nut house, you were released by the judge to begin a new life, not to use your advantage as a free woman to use people's secrets to torture them into helping you repeat this offence a fourth time. That's blackmail and extortion. And you wanna talk about leagley bound." Said Kim.

"I asure you, i've told no one about your friend's secret. And as i recall, you were worried about me telling Gigi Stacy's secret, not Rex." Said Cruella.

"Well, that's no longer and issue. Because Stacy and i have everything planned out." Said Kim.

Cruella looked at Stacy. "And the secret that you are afraid to tell your fiance is gonna destroy your relationship and hurt so many people? Sorry, you weren't that forth coming. But i do remember that i told you to get me some more Dalmatian puppies. Have you?"

"Stop playing games, Cruella. If you have something to say, say it." Said Kim.

"Games? Like the one your friend here is playing with her fiance?" Cruella asked. "You lied to him, Stacy. You lied to Rex, your boyfriend, the man that you claim to love and care about. Don't you think he deserves to know? That this dark secret being kept from him all these years is the only thing that kept the two of you together for so long? I'm gonna call him." Cruella went back over to a small table and picked up a blue (1980's) brick phone.

Stacy reached into her purse and got out her laptop and handed it to Kim, who opened it.

"You're not gonna make that call, lady. Not after you take a look at this." Said Kim as she walked up behind Cruella and held the laptop up in front of her.

"What's that?" Cruella asked.

"That's your criminal record. You know, your criminal history of stealing hundreds of Dalmatian puppies in three decades? Here you are, stealing Dalmatian puppies in (1996), (2000), being released on an appeal in (2007), and repeating the incident a decade later in (2017). As well as the fact that you were released this year from a mental hospital. The internet has all kind of information about you and your animal cruelty crimes. Like stealing a white tiger from a zoo, stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies, being arrested and sent to prison, being released after three years and repeating the same crime with 102 Dalmatian puppies, as well as 103 Dalmatians 10 years later." Said Kim.

"How do you know all of this?" Cruella asked.

"I'm sure you know that the internet has all kinds of information on it. Including your crooked past. Ironic, huh? You're the reason you get caught. Anyway, with Stacy looking for ways to get rid of you, this will make it easier. And you know what that means, Cruella. You and your cousins will be deported. You'll be released into UK police custody and you'll go back to prison. Your life will be over." Said Kim.

"My life is over. I lost my career as a fashion mogul thanks to Gigi's cousin and her dog and all of their friends." Said Cruella.

"Lois Richards is Gigi's friend, not her cousin. And Lois and her dog and their friends had nothing to do with you killing dogs and using their fur in your fashionline." Said Kim.

"Everything to do with why i lost everything." Said Cruella.

"No! You lost your fashion house, The House Of De ViL, because the judge knew you were guilty. You were released from an institution after two years. But stealing from a state is a serious crime and so is blackmail. How is it gonna be for your cousins if you get arrested and they're behind bars too?" Said Kim.

Cruella then placed the phone back onto the table.

"Look...lady...i am sorry about what happened to you, i really am. And i can understand why you're angry. But i don't think you wanna lose everything else...and i'm sure that this is not who you want to be again." Said Kim.

"Oh, now you're worried about my consciounce? Look to your friend's." Cruella asked.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." Said Stacy.

"Well, why all the guilt about your lying?" Cruella asked.

"Because Rex is a very fragile person and you know what this secret would do to him...and us. And i will not let you tear us apart so you can satisfy some sick need you have to hurt other people instead of facing the fact that you made a mistake! You are a smart woman, Cruella. You should know better." Said Kim.

"Why does Lois's dog get off while i went to an institution?" Cruella asked.

"You know, you don't even really know what you're talking about, you're just jumping to conclusions. And the fact that you were gonna tell Gigi's son my secret, a little boy, who is only 10 year's old, i can't believe you would sink that low, lady." Said Stacy.

"Are we done? Are we done here?" Cruella asked.

Just then, the front door opened and in came Horace, Jasper, Le Pelt, Mr. Skinner and Paul McLawrence, each carrying a full black trash bag. Paul's Komodo Dragon, Joanne, was also with them.

"Knock, knock, everyone." Said Horace.

"What do you want? And what are you doing here? You know the rules. No coming over here without calling us first." Said Diane.

"Our appologies, miss Diane, but we have some good news." Said Le Pelt.

"Good news? What kind of good news?" Vivian asked.

"We each have 10 Dalmatian puppies in these bags from other cities in the state of Texas, making it 50 puppies altogether." Said Paul.

"Great number, but it's still not enough. This time we need 104. And just to make sure you're not lying to me...reach into one of the bags and take one of the puppies out." Said Cruella.

Le Pelt opened his trashbag. "You there. Come over here and take one of the poopies out of the sack." He said to Stacy.

Stacy walked over to Le Pelt as the french man opened the sack. She reached into and pulled out a black spotted Dalmatian puppy wearing a baby blue collar.

"Are you satasfied?" Le Pelt asked.

"Very. Now get those puppies out of her and down to Australia before someone..."

Before Cruella could finish her sentence, Schyler bursts through the front door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Stacy and Kim with Cruella, her two cousins and five men, who were each holding a full black sack.

"Ohhh." Schyler said before closing the door. "Are those trashbags full of Dalmatian puppies or are you happy to see me?"

"What, these?" Kim asked.

"Yes, those." Said Schyler.

"They're not stolen, they're bought and paid for...for charity." Said Kim.

"Charity. Like what?" Schyler asked.

"Orphanages. Stacy's thinking about handing these puppies out to orphan kids." Said Kim.

"Stop, enough, for pete sake. I can't believe this. I should have known." Said Schyler.

"Known what?" Stacy asked.

"You're the ones who have been stealing puppies from around the state of Texas, aren't you?" Said Schyler.

"Wow. It's finally happened. Schyler James is crazy again." Said Kim.

"You know this guy?" Cruella asked.

"He's an old childhood friend of mine. We met back in the first grade, and ever sinc then, he's always been trying to make me his girlfriend." Said Stacy.

"You know what, don't even go there, Kim." Said Schyler.

"Why not? I mean you just barge in here, all paranoid, talking crazy. It's obvious you're insane again." Said Kim.

"Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that. Hey, i'm gonna head back over to Gigi's place and shoot the breeze about what i saw over here. How much do you bet when i'm done, she's gonna go strate to Rex, and the cops are gonna make a run for this place and place you all in handcuffs and throw the book at all of you?" Said Schyler before heading towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, it's not what you think. I'm the one who's been stealing Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas. Cruella De ViL is." Said Stacy.

"And who is Cruella De ViL, Stacy?" Schyler asked.

"That would be me, darling." Said Cruella.

"Okay. So if you're not the one behind the disapperances of all of these Dalmatian puppies, then why are you and Kim hear with these guys, who obviously, are behind the crime? And don't give me that mess about how it's for charity." Said Schyler.

Stacy and Kim didn't answer Schyler because they couldn't come up with a good enough answer.

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable. You know what, i take that back, Stacy. If you could withhold a life saving check from a little boy's 'PREGNANT DOG', who was in critical labor with four unborn puppies, in order to get his mother to cut Rex out of her life, what's a little stealing Dalmatian puppies between friends? For pete sake, Stacy, you're an ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST for crying out loud! You have to see that this is wrong." Said Schyler before looking at Kim. "And you. What are you getting out of all of this?"

"She's not lying." Said Kim.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, okay? How could you be so heartless, Stacy? I mean it's a really bad thing to know that you're pregnant, because a kid would be better off with Cruella De ViL here for a mother than you." Said Schyler.

"Leave her alone, you big jerk! She's being blackmailed, okay?" Said Kim.

"Blackmailed?" Schyler asked.

"Yeah. She was forced into this whole insane plan of Cruella's to steal 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas, okay? And it was horrible, totally traumatic and she had to deal with it all by herself." Said Kim.

"Stacy, why didn't you tell anyone?" Schyler asked.

"Who would i tell?" Stacy asked.

"You?" Kim asked.

"Well, i wouldn't have let you go through that alone." Said Schyler.

"Oh, please. Knowing you, you would've told her she got exactly what she deserved." Said Kim.

"Yeah, and so instead, she gave into you, and you told her "Oh, don't let a little thing like blackmail stop you from being with the guy that you love, you can just help me steal Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas and i'll forget whatever it is i'm holding over your head." Said Schyler as he walked up to Cruella.

"We're talking about her losing the guy that she loves, not a spot on a drill team. What do you do in your spare time, pull the wings off of flies?" Kim said.

"You know what, i'm 'sorry.' Are you okay?" Asked Schyler as he looked at Stacy.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Said Stacy.

"Well, you're gonna have to talk about it, Stacy, and i can't pretend i didn't see what i did." Said Schyler. "I...i know that marrying Rex and having his child is really important to you, but now you're messing with people's lives. As well as Gigi's."

"Yeah, well, you know what, Gigi did this. She told Cruella what i did to make her cut Rex out of her life for good and it's her fault that i'm even in this mess in the first place. If Gigi hadn't told Cruella what i had done, she wouldn't have had anything to use against me in order to make me go along with this insane plan of her's." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, i've watched criminal movies. That's not how it works." Said Schyler.

"Well, i was there when Cruella spilled the beans, okay? So i know how it happened." Said Stacy.

"Okay, Stacy, whatever you think was done to you, it's not fair for you to let Rex think that Gigi cut him out of her life all on her own when she didn't." Said Schyler.

"So now you know the truth. Now what?" Diane asked.

"Now what? Well, 'NOW' i'm gonna head back over to Gigi's place and inform her of what i've just seen and everything i've learned. She'll go strate to Rex with the information, as well as what you did to make her break his heart, and he'll dump you so fast, Stacy, you won't even know that you and him have been together. And he'll call the police on all of you." Said Schyler before heading for the door.

"Oh, you go ahead. Cause no one will be alive in that house when you get there." Said Stacy.

Schyler stopped in front of the door and turnned to face Stacy. "What are you talking about?"

"Hold this." Stacy placed the Dalmatian puppy in Cruella's arms and took her laptop from Kim. The 29 year old blond haired Vegas girl went over to the sofa and sat down. She typed on her computer for a minute and then turned it to face everyone, so they could see what was on screen. "That's what i'm talking about."

Everyone's eyes went wide and their mouths flew open. Even Cruella's. What they all saw on Stacy's laptop was chilling and horrifying. Even for Cruella.

With his mouth hanging open, Schyler walked up to the couch that Stacy was sitting on and looked at the screen of her laptop. "Oh my good." He said as he staired at the screen. On the laptop screen was surveilance footage of all of Gigi's house. The front yard, the back yard and the treehouse, as well as the inside of the treehouse. The surveilance footage also showed the inside of Gigi's house as well. The livingroom, the kitchen, the dinningroom, the dogs' room, the guest room, the basement, the upstairs, Gigi's bedroom and Jason's bedroom. "Oh my good. What is that?"

"What does it look like?" Stacy asked.

"It looks like somebody set up surveilance cameras in Gigi's house." Said Schyler.

"Well, you would be perfectly correct, Schy. The surveilance cameras have been pretty useful these past 13 days. This way, i'm able to keep an eye on Gigi and monitor her every move 24/7." Said Stacy.

"Who's idea was it to do this?" Schyler asked before looking at Cruella. "Was it your's? Did you do this? Did you have hidden surveilance cameras installed in Gigi's house while she was and her son and their dogs were out at the park?"

"What? No! No, of course not! How could you even ask such a thing?! I had no idea that this was going on! I'm just as shaken and suprised by this as you are! Look, i know i've done some pretty crazy things in the past to get what i want, but seriously, darling, come on. Installing cameras in someone's home to monitor their every move? I mean come on. Even i wouldn't go that far." Said Cruella.

"Well, if you didn't do this, then who did?" Schyler asked.

"An old friend of mine from Vegas." Said Stacy.

Schyler turnned back to Stacy. "You? You mean you did this? This was your doing? Why?"

"So i can make sure that Gigi doesn't try to go back on our agreement, of course. I knew i needed to find some way to asure myself that Gigi would keep her mouth shut about what went down between us, so i called up my friend in Vegas, told him what was going on, and informed him that i needed his help. So he got on the first plane here to the state of Texas, came here to Paris, and then set up cameras in Gigi's home while she and her son and their dogs were at the park with You, me, Rex and her parents." Said Stacy.

"Oh my good. Stacy, this is...this is unbelievable. I mean i know that what you did to Gigi was horrible, but this is a new low...even for you. You had some psycho break into Gigi's house and bug it with hidden cameras so that you could monitor her every move? Do you know what that makes you? A stalker...and a home invader." Said Schyler.

"Don't forget blackmailer, lyer, extortionist, aider and abeter and theif and kidnapper." Vivian added.

"Yeah, Stacy kidnapped me and held me here hostage at gunpoint. She was threatening to kill me." Said Cruella.

"Speaking of killing..." Stacy reached into her purse and got out her cellphone. "i have a phone call to make." She said before she started texting on her phone.

"Wait, who are you texting?" Schyler asked.

"My friend from Vegas who i told you about." Said Stacy.

"Why are you texting him? They're back over in Las Vegas, they can't help you from there." Said Shyler.

"No, actually, they can. Because they're not in Las Vegas anymore. They're staying here in town. They've been here ever since February 18'th." Said Stacy.

"Where are they staying?" Schyler asked.

"At Gigi's house. They took refuge in the attic after they broke into her house and installed the cameras. They've been living there ever since." Said Stacy.

"Oh my good. You had some psycho friend of your's invade Gigi and her son's home and install hidden cameras and take refuge in their attic for 13 DAYS, and you're bragging about it?!" Said Schyler.

"That's right. Now all i have to do is send them this text, and it's all over." Said Stacy.

"Text? What text?" Schyler asked.

"This text right here, see?" Said Stacy, showing Schyler and everyone else the text on her phone.

"Oh my good." Said Schyler.

The text on Stacy's cellphone read **'KILL.'**

"So...what do you have to say now, Schyler? Do you still think that going to Gigi about what you've seen here is a good idea? Because if you do, i can send this text to my friend and let him know where our plans stand." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, you wouldn't." Said Shyler.

"I can sleep good at night, knowing that Gigi and her son are no longer in the picture. The question is...can you?" Said Stacy.

"You're not gonna do that. You're not gonna send that text." Said Schyler.

"You don't think so? Huh, Schyler. I mean, cause i could. I could do it right now, easily. All i have to do is press send...and it's all over for Gigi and her son and their dogs, minus their four Dalmatian puppies." Said Stacy.

"I'll bet i can make it back to Gigi's house before your friend hurts her and her family." Said Schyler.

"Are you prepared to take that risk? I mean, once a text has been sent out, it goes to the other person's phone (snaps fingers) just like that. But the question is...are you willing to risk Gigi and her son's life to find out?" Stacy said.

"Are you insane?" Schyler asked.

"No, but my friend sure is. Infact, they're so insane, they had to be locked up in an Insane Asylum in (2010), which they escaped from four months later." Said Stacy.

"And you didn't turn them in when you found them? Why?" Schyler asked.

"I figured i'd give them a break. You know, cut them some slack." Said Stacy.

"What was your friend doing locked up in the first place?" Schyler asked.

"That's for me and them to know and for you to find out if i send this text." Said Stacy.

"If you...Wh...what do you mean if you..." Realization hit Schyler. "Oh my good...Your friend has done this before, hasn't he? Broken into family homes, installed cameras, unknowingly taken refuge in the house and watched the families' every move, and eventually eleminating them, with no motive, or end, to his or her madness." Said Schyler.

"Wow, you're pretty smart. You oughta be a detective." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, why are you doing this? Gigi cut Rex out of her life and now you have him all to yourself. Isn't that what you wanted?" Schyler asked.

"I want her dead." Said Stacy.

"What?" Asked Schyler in disbelief.

"Once i send this text to my friend, i'll get my wish...and the Miller family be chapter 11 before the day's over. That is, unless of course, you change your mind." Said Stacy.

"What?" Schyler asked.

"If you agree not to go to Gigi or Rex or anyone else about what you've seen here, i'll delete the text. So what's it gonna be? Is going to be me or Gigi and her son? But don't think for a second that i won't send Gigi a text about your dark secret. You can save them...or let them die. The decision is your's." Said Stacy.

Schyler couldn't make up his mind on what to do. He knew he had to do the right thing and turn these people in to the police...but he also knew that if he did, he would lose the love of his life and her son, and he was not about to let that happen. He bowed his head in defeat. "(Sighs) Okay, fine. I won't tell anyone what i saw."

"Good. I'd had a feeling you'd see it my way." Said Stacy before deleting the text on her cellphone.

"A wise decision, darling." Said Cruella. "Now then...let's talk about your assistance."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	43. 104 43: Monster In Our Cellar

**104 43: Monster In Our Cellar**

All was quiet at the Miller home, all the lights were turnned off, and everyone was now sound asleep in their rooms. The dogs and the puppies were asleep in their room, Gigi was up stairs, sleeping in her room and Jason was asleep in his.

Jason's eyes then shot open and he got out of bed. He wore a sleevless, white muscle shirt, pale blue shorts that went down to his knees and he was barefoot. The long brown haired boy walked over to his bedroom door and quietly opened it. He poked his head out and saw that there was no one around and exited his room.

The 10 year old walked down the dark hallway and went down stairs into the dark livingroom. He then walked to the back door and exited the house, entering the back yard. The boy walked over to the storm cellar door, made out of tin, and opened it and walked down a few steps and up to a door. He opened the door and entered into the room and closed the door behind him. The boy walked down the steps, entering into the dark cellar. When he got to the bottom, he looked around to see if there was anyone here.

"I'm here." Said Jason.

The unseen invader then stepped out of the darkness and into view for Jason to see.

Jason had known about the intruder being living in his and his mother's attic since February 18'th, but didn't tell her about it because the invader had told him that they were homeless, and that they had nowhere else to go, and begged him not to make his mother aware of their presence in the house. Jason felt saddened after hearing this, and not wanting to see his new friend kicked out of the house, agreed to keep their presence a secret between the two of them. Ever since that day, the two of them would meet here in the basement every night to watch one of the unseen's movies together. So far, they had watched at least 13. Tonight would be the 14'th one.

The unseen figure lead Jason over to the couch, their usual spot where they sat every night, and walked up to an orange (1970's) circle-shapped Keracolor TV. They turnned on the TV and pressed a button on the DVD player, opening it. They placed a DVD in the player, with words written in black that said **'Christmas With The Lances, (2019),'** and closed the DVD. They stepped back a few feet and the movie began to play.

On the screen, the scene opened up to a house that was surrounded by snow. It was easy to tell that this movie was also shot by surveilance cameras, like all the rest of them were.

"The Lances? Again? Oh, well. It's better than nothing, i guess." Jason sat down on the floor in front of the TV and he and his mystery friend watched the movie together.

On the TV screen the Lance family, a husband, his wife and their two kids, a boy and a girl, rushed down the stairs and ran up to the christmas tree and began opening father then presented his wife with a necklace and placed it around her neck. The family continued to enjoy opening up their presents and spending the holidays together. Then the TV turnned off.

It turns out that Jason had used the remote to turn off the TV.

 **"What are you doing? The movie isn't even over yet. Let's watch the rest of it."** Said the unseen.

"No, i don't wanna watch any more surveilance movies." Said Jason.

 **"But you have to. You haven't watched the best ones yet. Besides...you won't be able to sleep tonight until you get to the ending."** Said the unseen.

"Good night." Said Jason before walking off.

The unseen watched Jason as he went up the stairs, exiting the cellar, and soon heard the door close. They then turned the TV back on and resumed watching their surveilance movie of the previous family victims they had stalked last year.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	44. 104 44: A Day At The Vet

**104 44: A Day At The Vet.**

"Moose! where are you going!?" Molly asked in distress.

Moose faced his wife with fear in his eyes. "I'll stall em! Get back to the kids, Molly!"

"Moose, don't leave me, please!" Molly begged.

Moose quickly approached his mate as the sound of a ferocious creater growled through the air. He gave her a soft nuzzle. "I love you, Molly, you will always be my wife, but there are things i must do, now go!" Moose then dashed as he tried to lure away the mysterious attacker.

"Moose, wait, don't go!" Molly begged.

"GO!" Said Moose.

Suddenly, a strange dark figure came up against Molly. Frozen in fear, there was nothing she could do. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
 **##################################################################################** Molly woke up, gasping for air. She was sweating with a heartbeat way beyond normal. The female Dalmatian looked around and she was in the dogs' room with her family, along with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. She started to relax and breath normally, with her heart beating slower this time. "Wow, that was the worst dream i ever had. What a nightmare." She thought to herself. Molly was suprised that no one was awakened by her scream. Troubled, she tried to get back to sleep and forget that horrible nightmare she just had.

 **March 4'th, (2020)**

The next day, same routine for the family, Molly remained quiet and decided not to tell anyone about her nightmare. Everything looked normal today, except...it wasn't.

"Come, Jason, get them ready, we'll be leaving for the lake in five minutes! With any luck, Schyler's already there, waiting for us!" Said Gigi from down stairs in the livingroom. Last night, before leaving, Schyler had invited her, Jason, the dogs and the puppies to spend a day at the lake with him. Of course Gigi said yes. After all, who could refuse that?

"Yes Mom, i'll be down there before you know it!" Jason replied from up stairs, in his room, trying to get his shirt on.

"And don't forget we have to stop by the vet on the way!" Said Gigi.

"Okay, Mom!" Said Jason.

Inside their room, the dogs could hear what Gigi and Jason were shouting about.

"Oh man, not the vet." Said Dice.

"Dad, we're fine, see?" Mickey gave a soft smile and jumped happily, then continued. "We're not even sick, so why do we have to go there?"

Moose quickly thought of an answer. "Well, kids, the thing is...not all dogs stay strong all the time, especially pups like you. We send you there once in a while, just to keep you strong and safe against any sickness. The humans there give you something which help your bodies get stronger, that way, you won't get sick."

"But Dad, the last time we went there, they stuck some kind of needle in me. That hurts, you know." Said Dice.

"Yeah, Dad, why do they do that?" Max asked.

"Well, um..." Moose paused at the sight of Molly coming towards him and the four puppies..

"Come on, kids, we're gonna be late-" Molly paused. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Mom, why do they use needles on us every time we go there?" Dice asked his Mom.

Molly gave Moose a quick and then looked back at the puppies. "Well, honey, as the old dog says...there is more than one way to skin a cat. It's either they use the needles or it goes in through your mouth."

"Ewww, gross!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

"Yup, i hear it tastes awful, would you like that?" Molly asked.

"No!" The three Dalmatian brothers replied in unison.

Olive barked in agreement with her brothers.

"I think i prefer they use the needle now. Last time they did, you ended up crying all the way home." Said Mickey to Dice.

"It wasn't just me, right guys?" Said Dice.

"Yup." Said Max.

"Yeah, it was just you, i remember it perfectly." Mickey added.

"Oh man." Said Dice. "You'll see, i won't even flinch later."

"Oh, i can't wait to see that one." Said Mickey to Max.

"Come on, guys! It's time to go!" Jason screamed.

Before a possible fight could arise between the three brothers, Molly broke it up. "Okay, kids, enough teasing for now, come on, Jason's calling us."

The four Dalmatian puppies heard and followed Jason's voice, exiting the room, leaving their parents and the other dogs alone for a while.

"Heh, kids...they're more like you." Said Moose to Molly.

"Really, Moose? As i saw Mickey and Max, i saw more of you in and on them. They both act like you some times." Said Molly.

"Well, it's not always bad, you know." Said Moose.

"That's what got me into you, remember?" Molly said.

Max ran back into the room and went up to his parents. "Mom? Dad? Uncle Rex, Jake and Foster and aunt Lassie? Are you coming with us?"

Both Dalmatian parents looked at each other and back at their youngest son.

"Of course." Said Moose.

Max, Moose, Molly and the other dogs exited the room and followed the six week old Dalmatian puppy out of the house and into the trunk of Gigi's station wagon where their other three pups were waiting. Gigi closed the trunk and she and Jason got inside the vehicle and drove off for the vet.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Moose:** "So we went off, like i said. This wasn't their first time visiting the vet. Although, like me, they always hated going there. I remember the first time i went there as a puppy, they had to strap all my legs just to give me that medicine. Compared to me, they actually take it pretty well, especially Olive. I wouldn't say the same for Dice...yet."  
 **##################################################################################**

It took the Millers about a few minutes to get to the vet. Gigi drove the station wagon into the parking lot of the Lamar Veterinary Clinic and she and Jason got out and helped get the dogs and the puppies out of the trunk of the vehicle.

"Okay, guys, we're here." Moose told the puppies.

"Come on, Jason, the sooner we get there, the sooner we finish, right?" Gigi told her son.

"Yep." Jason replied with a smile. As they entered the clinic, with the dogs and the puppies, they spotted a huge line inside.

"Whoa. That is one big line we have there." Said Gigi.

"This is gonna take a while, isn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Said Gigi.

Soon enough, they were greeted by a young lady wearing a lab coat, just like a doctor.

"Good morning, i'm Penny, Dr. Quinn's assistant. Sorry for the inconvenience, we've been swamped all morning. The waiting room is right over there in that room, we wish for you and your pets to stay inside until you are called by the paging system. If that would be alright with you, of course."

"Sure, it's alright, we understand." Said Gigi.

"Thank you." Said Penny as she gestured the way.

Gigi turned to her son. "Jason."

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"Listen, uh, Schyler invited us to spend some time at the lake with him, and he could be there waiting for us right now. I didn't expect our trip to the vet to take this long, so could you watch the dogs and the puppies for a while while i go call Schyler and pick us up something to eat? You know, just to save time." Gigi said.

"It's okay, Mom, i can handle them." Said Jason with a smile.

"Tell you what, i'll get you anything you want when i get back. You name it and i'll get it." Said Gigi.

"Can you get me and Molly a hamburger?" Jason asked.

Gigi smiled at her son. "Sure, no problem." She then left the vet, leaving Jason with the dogs and the puppies.

Jason, the dogs and the puppies all entered into the waiting area, where they saw lots of other dogs in there, and a few dog owners keeping watch. There was also a TV set in the room, showing the (2006) movie, AIR BUDDIES. Jason sat down for a while and let the dogs and the puppies watch TV while they waited for their turn. As he sat in the chair, the 10 year old boy soon dozed off.

Some time had passed and Jason was still asleep in the chair.

 **"Paging Jason Miller, Dr. Quinn will see you now."** Said a female voice on the pager, awaking Jason.

When Jason awoke, he saw that the dogs and the puppies were still gathered around the TV, watching the movie. The 10 year old boy stood to his feet. "Come on, guys, we're up."

The puppies went over to Jason, follow by Moose, Molly, Rex and the other three dogs.

Jason and the dogs and the puppies exited the room and went to see the doctor.

A few minutes later, every pup was vaccinated. Suprisingly, Dice didn't cry this time. He flinched, but still, he acted cool today. They were now all outside, waiting for Gigi to return.

"I aint scared, i got wolf blood in me." Dice faced his two twin brothers. "I told you it would be different."

"Oh brother." Said Mickey and Max.

A few minutes later, Gigi arrived with a handful of hamburgers in a bag. "Hey, Jason, thanks for staying with the dogs and the puppies, here you go." Said Gigi as she handed the burgers to Jason.

"Thanks, Mom." Jason replied. He removed the cover on one of the burgers and faced Moose and Molly. "Here you go, guys."

"Ohhhh, hamburger." Said Molly.

"Thank goodness we're with Jason." Added Moose.

The Dalmatian couple each grabbed an end of the burger with their mouth and split it into two, sharing it.

"Ready to go, guys?" Gigi asked.

The dogs and the puppies barked.

"Ready." Jason said.

"Come on then." Said Gigi.

The Millers and the dogs and the puppies all headed for the station wagon to head off for the lake.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	45. 104 45: The Lake

**104 45: The Lake.**

 **(Song: Something On Your Mind, By St. Vincent)**

After getting everything settled at the vet, and getting the food, Gigi, Jason and the dogs and the puppies resumed their drive through town and were now on their way to the lake.

 **Yesterday, any way you made it was just fine**

 **So you turned your days into night time**

Gigi brought her station wagon to a stop and looked out her window and saw a man and a woman standing outside a flower shop. She watched as the man got out a small blue box and knelt down in front of the woman on one knee. He opened up the small box, revealing a beautiful peirl ring. He was proposing to her.

 **Didn't you know, you can make it without ever even trying?**

The woman staired down at the ring teary-eyed. "(Crying) Yes!" She said happily.

The man then stood up and he and the woman embraced each other with a hug.

Gigi just looked on at the now engaged couple. As she did, she thought about her and Rex. How it would be nice if he was marrying her and not that evil life size, living, breathing, 'PSYCHO' version of Barbie. But it was what it was.

 **And something's on your mind...isn't it?**

Jason, who was holding Olive, noticed that his mother was looking out the window at something.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, i just...lost in my thoughts, that's all. Let's go." Said Gigi before she resumed driving down the road, through town.

"Hey, Jase...i was talking with Schyler on the phone while i was out ordering a pizza, and he said that he wants us to pick him up at the Ameristar Apartment complex instead of meet us at the lake. Is that okay?" Gigi asked.

Later, after picking Schyler up, the trio continued onward towards their destination. Schyler was now sitting in the front and Jason and Olive were now sitting in the back with the other dogs and puppies.

 **And something's on your mind...isn't it?**

As the station wagon drove across the town's bridge, Jason and Olive stuck their heads out the window and let the wind blow through his long brown hair as he and the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy looked up into the sky and then down at the water below the bridge.

 **Maybe another day you'll want to feel another way**

 **You can't stop crying**  
 **##################################################################################**

At the old spooky house, Cruella drove her red and black Panther Deville onto the scary property and got out of the vehicle, wearing a big, red ostrage feathered coat a red suit top, a red skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, stockings, red high heel shoes and a (1920's) hair style. She was also smoking with her long, red cigarrette holder.

"Hi, Cruella." Said Diane, who was standing outside with Vivian.

"Evening." Said Cruella as she walked up to the spooky house.

"Hi, Cruella." Said Vivian.

"Hello, Vivian. You heard from Horace and Jasper?" Said Cruella.

"No, but i did recieve a phone call earlier from your husband, Paul. He said he needed to speak with you." Said Vivian.

"What for?" Cruella asked.

"Something about setting a date for the final Dalmatians' capture." Said Vivian.

Just then, the music to the song, Cruella De ViL, began to play.

"That's probably him now." Said Diane.

Cruella opened her purse and got out her new 90's cellphone and answered it. "Cruella De ViL."

"Hi, Cruella, it's me, Paul. Didn't you say that the last Dalmatians we're suppose to get are the Miller family's?" Asked Paul.

"Yeah, they're the last ones on my list. Why?" Said Cruella.

"Well, Jasper, Horace, Skinner, Le Pelt and i are almost done rounding up the last few. We should be able to finish by the early month of April. Do you want us to go ahead and steal the last ones?" Said Paul.

"No. Not until you get the remaining ones that are left. And as for an expiration date for the last ones...i think i know the perfect day to strike." Said Cruella.  
 **##################################################################################**

The station arrived at the lake and Gigi brought it to a stop.

 **Something's on your mind...isn't it?**

 **Something's on your mind**

The right back door then opened and Jason and Olive, and the dogs, and the other three puppies rushed out of the vehicle as Gigi and Schyler exited the front.

"This way!" Said Jason in excitment as he and Olive ran on ahead, with the dogs and the other puppies chasing after them from behind.

 **Oh, tell the truth now**

"Wait for me!" Said Max, trying to keep up with Jason and the other dogs.

"Come on, Max!" Said Jason.

 **Something's on your mind**

"You guys, hold on a second." Said Gigi before she and Schyler ran after her son and the dogs and the puppies.

 **Something's on your mind**

"Come on, you guys!" Said Jason as he and the dogs and puppies continued running on ahead. The 10 year old looked up ahead and saw Bo, Matthew and their Saint Benard, Beethoven, who wore a bearl on his neck for a collar. "Hey, Bo! Matthew! Beethoven!"

"Hey, Jason!" Matthew waved.

"Hi, Jason! Hi, Gigi and Schyler!" Said Bo, also waving.

Max ran on ahead of the others and rushed up to Matthew, pouncing on the 8 year old and knocking him down to the grassy floor on his back.

"Max!" Said Gigi as she and the others ran up to Bo, his son and their dog. "Max Miller, get off of him right now!"

The six week old puppy did as he was told and got off of Matthew allowing the boy to get up.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't know his own strength." Said Gigi to Matthew.

"It's okay, i don't mind, i'm use to it. Beethoven does that to me all the time when i come home. Don't you, boy?" Said Matthew.

The Saint Benard barked, answering his young owner's question.

Matthew picked up Max and held the six week old puppy in his arms.

"So what brings you guys here to the lake today?" Matthew asked.

"Mom's new boyfriend, Schyler, invited us. Right, Schyler?" Said Jason.

"That's right. I figured i'd bring them out here to spend some time with them." Said Schyler.

"What a coincidence, that's why Matthew and Beethoven are here too. To spend some quality time together. You know, a sort of father and son thing." Said Bo.

"Yeah, i know." Said Gigi.

"Hey, Matthew, Bo, Beethoven." Came a voice.

"Hey, Rex." Said Bo.

"What are you guys doing today? Because if the answer is nothing, i've got an idea." Said Rex.

"Well, Matthew, Beethoven and i just came out here to spend some quality time together as a family. Also, i heard that a certain couple is having a bridle baby shower in the next month or so." Said Bo.

"It's true, we are having a bridle baby shower withen the next month in honor of our marrage and roles as parents." Said Rex.

"Hey, guys." Said Stacy as she came up behind Rex. "I just bribed the owner into letting us have our bridle baby shower at some place called the Love Civic Center. We gonna have the greatest celebration ever."

Beethoven and the other dogs, and the puppies glaired and growled at Stacy.

"Weird. Never seen him do that before." Said Matthew, refering to Beethoven.

Bo took notice of this and then examined Stacy. Something was off about her. He hadn't had the chance to look at her during their last encounter on midnight of January 4'th, due to all of the chaos and life or death situations. But now that he was standing here, he could tell that something was off about Stacy. He just didn't know what. But he knew one thing though. He knew that something was wrong with this whole situation and that he would be wrong if he didn't share these feelings with Rex. "Rex, can i talk to you for a minute...alone?"

"Oh. Sure." Rex turned to Stacy. "Don't go anywhere, i'll be right back."

"I'll be here." Said Stacy.

Rex and Bo then walked off.

"Uh, Jason...why don't you and Matthew take the puppies over by the lake and Schyler and i will be right there." Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Jason before looking down at the puppies. "Come on, guys." The 10 year old boy and Matthew and the other three puppies went over to the lake and the dogs all followed, leaving Gigi and Schyler alone with Stacy. The two kids and the dogs all ran over to the dock and Jason took off his shirt and jumped into the lake, now only wearing his blue swimming trunks that went down to his knees. The puppies then jumped in and they all began playing with each other.

"What now?" Stacy asked.

"Thank you for helping my son's dog." Said Gigi.

"It's nothing. Just keeping up my end of the deal." Said Stacy.

"That's the only reason you did this? To keep Rex all to yourself?" Gigi asked.

"You know, Gigi...i'm gonna level with you. I never wanted your son's dog and it's unborn puppies to suffer. But without having Rex all to myself, i was suffering. Our deal was the only way to make things better for that dog and those puppies and for me. Worked out pretty well, huh?" Said Stacy before walking off.

"Yes, enjoy it while you can." Said Gigi.

"What's wrong?" Schyler.

"Nothing, it's just...on the way over here, i saw a guy perposing to the love of his life and she said yes. It made me...it made me feel...well...I don't know how it made me feel."

"I do. It's that Rex is marrying another woman and that it's not you." Said Schyler.

"I sure wish it was." Said Schyler.

"It's not too late to do something about that, you know." Said Schyler.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"Well, you can always tell Rex the truth about Stacy, and what a lyer she is." Said Schyler.

Meanwhile, Bo and Rex were having a talk, man to man.

"Hey, Bryson." Began Bo. "Why didn't you say hi to Gigi and Jason?"

"They're with her new boyfriend, Schyler. I figured i'd just leave them be." Said Rex.

"And that's so you and Gigi don't have to speak with each other?" Bo asked. "Come on. What's up?" Asked the police comissioner.

Rex turned and watched Jason and the puppies as they swam around in the lake, with Matthew and the dogs standing on the dock. "We're being civilized...for her son's sake."

"And you're throwing Stacy a bridle baby shower, huh?" Said Bo.

"She's going to be my wife...and we are having a kid together. And she saved Jason's dog and it's four puppies, it's the least i can do." Said Rex.

"And that's all it is?" Bo asked.

"For now." Said Rex.

"That's weird. I always thought that things would work out with you and Gigi." Said Bo.

"Yeah, i thought that they would too. Except every time i see her now, she's with her new boyfriend, Schyler. I don't know what's going on with her." Said Rex.

"Well, when a dog get's sick as Jason's dog was, that can make you crazy. Maybe that's what happened." Said Bo.

"(Sighs) I don't know what's going on inside of her. It's like she's turnned to everyone else but me." Said Rex.

"It's hard to come back from that." Said Bo.

"You didn't...right?" Said Rex.

"It took a long time...but i finally understood...why Nora did what she did." Said Bo.

"Gigi said that someday i would understand what happened, like it would ever make sense that she cut me out of her life." Said Rex.

"Then there must be an explonation if she would say that." Said Bo.

"(Sighs) Whatever. All i know is if Stacy wasn't here, i'd lose it." Said Rex.

"Oh, that's a switch." Said Bo sarcasticly.

"From?" Rex asked.

"Well, you had your doubts about her on midnight of January 4'th." Said Bo.

"Those weren't doubt's, i was just upset with her for turnning my phone off. Stacy was jealous of Gigi...until there was real trouble...with Jason's dog. Stacy stepped up. She's been great ever since i met her. I'm crazy about her." Said Rex.

"Well i can believe the crazy part, it's the crazy about Stacy that i'm having trouble believing. Look, i'm glad that you have someone you can rely on right now." Said Bo.

"But?" Said Rex.

"You're just bouncing around." Said Bo.

"Nothing's happened." Said Rex.

"Good." Said Bo. "All i'm saying, Bryson...as your friend...take it slow."

"When i think about Gigi, i get sick to my stomach. It's like an ake." Said Rex.

"You know that's love!..don't you?" Said Bo.

"It doesn't change what she did. I don't know if i can ever forgive her." Said Rex.

"Well, it's tuff...but you can do it." Said Bo.

"How? How'd you do it?" Rex asked.

"I finally got it through my thick skull...that everything Nora did...was because of our son's dog." Said Bo.

"This isn't the same thing, Bo. Gigi was doing a thing for her son's dog." Said Rex.

"Look, Bryson, all i'm saying is you don't know everything." Said Bo.

"Whatever." Said Rex before walking away from Bo to go rejoin Stacy.

"Hey." Said Stacy as Rex walked up to her.

"I'm back." Said Rex.

"I can see that. Is everything alright between you and Bo?" Stacy asked.

"Everything's fine, we were just...having a man to man talk. Come on, let's go have some fun." Said Rex before offering his hand. "Shall we?"

Stacy excepted Rex's hand. "We shall."

The couple turnned to leave, but Gigi stood in front of them, blocking their way. "Hey, Bryson."

"Hi, Gigi." Rex said coldly.

"(Cold) Stacy." Said Gigi.

"(Cold) Gigi." Said Stacy.

"What do you want?" Rex asked.

"Rex...you are not going to believe what i have to say to you." Said Gigi.

"I don't care. I just thought we'd come here to have fun and talk about our marrage and future plans for the baby." Said Rex.

"We're gonna have an amazing time. You should be there, it's on April 4'th." Said Stacy.

"I will be." Said Gigi.

"Oh...right. Is Schyler going with you or are you bringing your son and your dogs and your puppies?" Stacy asked.

"You really don't have a clue, do you?" Gigi asked.

"What? I just figured you'd enjoy it more with Schyler, that's all. Like me and Rex." Said Stacy.

"Come on, we she get out of here." Said Rex before he and Stacy walked off, holding hands.

"Wait." Said Gigi, stopping Rex and Stacy in their tracks. "I have something to tell you...'BOTH' of you."

Rex and Stacy turnned back to Gigi.

"I really don't need to know why you've been hanging out with Schyler so much these past weeks." Said Rex.

"Please Rex. I have something important to tell you." Said Gigi. "I have got some news." She said, looking at Stacy. This was it. She was finally going to tell Rex what Stacy had done to her a month ago.

"Is it Jason's dog or one of the puppies? I thought the doctor said that they were all doing fine." Said Rex.

"Yeah, he did, and they are." Said Gigi.

"Okay. What is it? What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"Uh...nothing. Nothing's wrong with Molly or the puppies. I wanted to tell you..." Gigi trailed off.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Uh...Jason got excepted into camp Kikiwaka, the same camp you and i use to go to when we were his age. And his doctor said that he could go." Said Gigi.

"Oh. Okay, that's good. Is that it?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Said Gigi.

"Okay, good. Well, we'll leave you two alone." Said Rex before he and Stacy resumed walking off.

Schyler walked up behind Gigi. "Gigi...why didn't you tell Rex the truth about Stacy?"

Gigi turnned to Schyler. "I couldn't. And i don't think i ever can."

Just then, barking was heard, and Gigi and Schyler saw Molly running up to them.

"Molly? Molly, what is it?" Gigi asked.

Molly continued barking.

"Do you want something?" Gigi asked.

Molly barked.

"Show me what you want." Said Gigi.

Molly barked again.

"Show me." Said Gigi.

Molly looked at the lake and Gigi and Schyler looked in her direction and saw Moose and the puppies and the other dogs standing on the dock. But they weren't playing anymore. Instead, they were now stairing at the lake. And then, that was when Gigi had noticed that the most important thing was missing. She looked and saw Matthew playing fetch with Beethoven.

"Where's Jason?" Gigi asked.

"What? I...i don't know. He was in the lake, playing with the puppies a few minutes ago." Said Schyler.

Realization hit Giig. "Oh no!" The single Mom, Schyler and Molly all rushed over to where the other dogs were, they saw why the animals were all stairing at the lake. What Gigi and Schyler saw was every parents worst nightmare. Lying face down in the lake was none other than the lifeless body of Jason Miller. "AHHHHH!" Gigi screamed, getting the attention of Bo, Matthew, Beethoven, Rex and Stacy.

"That sounds like Gigi! And it sounds like she's in trouble! Come on!" Said Rex before he and Stacy ran to Gigi's aid.

Molly jumped into the lake to save Jason. The Dalmatian swam over to the boy and grabbed him by the arm with her mouth and started leading him back over to the dock.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Gigi screamed.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked as he, Stacy, Bo, Matthew and Beethoven rushed onto the docks.

"He's floating face down in the lake!" Gigi paniced.

Seeing Molly dragging the lifeless body of Jason back over to the dock, Rex dove into the water and swam over to them and picked up Jason and held the unconscious boy in his arms as he and Molly swam back over to the dock, where Gigi and Schyler helped pull Jason out of the water and lay him on the dock on his back. Rex and Molly got out of the lake and Rex went ti Jason's side while the female Dalmatian shook herself dry.

"Jason, you okay?" Rex asked.

Jason, however, was not responding, as he was still unconscious.

"(Crying) My good, how did this happen?" Gigi asked.

Rex placed his ear on the left side of Jason's chest. "He's got a heartbeat."

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Gigi.

"Stay here with him and preform CPR. i'll call the hospital." Said Bo before running off.

Rex then started preforming CPR on Jason. As he did, Molly placed her front paws on the boy's chest and started pushing up and down on it, trying to get him to help Rex revive him.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Did you notice one of the songs from the (2016) remake of "PETE'S DRAGON?" Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	46. 104 46: Sad News

**104 46: Sad News**

At the hospital, Gigi, Rex, Stacy, Schyler, Bo, Matthew, Sherleen, Henry, the puppies and the dogs all sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctor on Jason's condition.

The doctor then came into the room.

"Miss Miller?" Said the doctor.

Seeing the doctor, everyone got up from their seats and rushed up to him, along with the dogs and the puppies.

"How is he? How is my son?" Gigi asked.

"He's fine. We managed to stablize him and drain all of the lake water out of his system." Said the doctor.

"That's good, so he's gonna be okay." Said Rex.

"He's gonna be just fine." Said the doctor.

"Can we see him now?" Sherleen asked.

"He's awake, yeah, you can see him now, if you like." Said the doctor.

"Thank you." Said Gigi before she and the others, minus Sherleen and Henry went to Jason's hospital room.

Henry looked at Sherleen.

"Jason's doing better?" Sherleen asked.

"He just woke up. He's different. Better. The doctors saved his life. He's come back to us again." Said Henry.

Sherleen stepped forward, but Henry backed up.

"We should probably go in there now and tell Jason and Gigi the bad news." Said Henry.

"What? Now? Why?" Sherleen asked.

"Jason's well enough now to know what's going on with us. You're finally gonna get that clean break you're so anxious for." Said Henry. He then looked at a sadden Sherleen. "What's the matter? That still is what you want, isn't it?"

"Why do we have to do this now?" Sherleen asked.

"Well, there really is no right time to tell your child or grandchild this kind of news." Said Henry.

"But you just said he's doing better, and...he just came back to us. He's happy." Said Sherleen.

"He deserves to know the truth. And so does Gigi. I'm done...lying...to our daughter and grandson." Said Henry. He and Sherleen entered into the hospital room. "Hey, Jase."

"Hi, grandma and grandpa. Guess what? The doctor brought me some new markers. He said i can take them home with me." Said Jason.

"Today, right, bud?" Gigi asked.

"Pretty awsome, huh? You're finally gonna blow this popstand." Said Rex.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Said Jason.

Bo, could you take Matthew and the others outside for a minute? We have to speak to Gigi and Jason alone." Said Sherleen.

"Sure. Come on, everyone, let's go." Said Bo before leading everyone out of the room.

Once everyone was gone, Sherleen and Henry turnned back to Gigi and Jason.

"How come you guys look like somebody died?" Jason asked.

"We have to tell you something. Both of you, actually." Henry said.

"Did the doctor say i can't go home?" Jason asked.

"No, honey, it's not about that." Said Sherleen.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Totally." Said Henry.

"Then what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Okay. This is gonna be hard for both of you to understand. But next year,...when we go into (2021),...whenever you come over to our place to visit...it's just gonna be you and me." Said Sherleen.

"Where is grandpa gonna be?" Jason asked.

"He's gonna move out and find a place of his own." Said Sherleen.

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Why? Are you two getting divorced." Gigi added.

"Yes...we are." Said Sherleen in a sad tone. "But the important thing is that...nothing is gonna change for either of you. We'll still be your Mom and Dad and your grandparents and we'll both be there for both of you 24/7."

"But you won't be there for each other." Said Jason.

"Not anymore." Said Sherleen.

"I don't get it. Is this because of me?" Jason asked.

"No." Said Henry.

"Not at all." Sherleen added.

"But i almost drowned." Said Jason.

"This...has nothing to do with that." Said Henry.

"(Crying) Yes it does. Before i nearly drowned, everything was great." Said Jason.

"Everything was great. But this isn't because of you, we promise." Said Sherleen.

"No way." Said Henry.

"(Crying) But i almost lost my life today." Said Jason.

"I promise you, honey, it's not you." Said Sherleen.

"(Crying) Then i don't get it." Said Jason.

"Okay...sometimes even when people love each other,...stuff happens. Stuff you didn't expect." Said Sherleen.

"(Crying) What kind of stuff?" Jason asked.

"Grown-up stuff. And now that that's happened...your grandma and i can't get along like we use to." Said Henry.

"(Crying) Why don't you try?" Gigi asked.

"We did. But no matter how hard we tried, it just doesn't work anymore." Said Henry.

"Gigi...Jason...i'm so sorry. I never...ever...wanted to disappoint either of you." Said Sherleen.

"(Crying) Well, you did. You really did." Said Jason.

Gigi didn't say anything. She was too sad and heartbroken to.

"(Crying) I'm so unhappy." Said Jason.

"Listen...Jason...you can still be happy. Okay? You got through this near drowning experience. And your grandma and i...splitting up...you can get through that too. It's gonna be hard, but you can do it. I will always be your grandfather and i'm always gonna want two things for you: For you to be happy...and for you to be healthy. And it looks like we have a pretty good shot at getting the healthy part covered. Now we just have to work on making you happy. And we will. Both of us...everyday...because we love you more than anything." Henry said.

"But you don't love each other anymore." Said Jason.

"It's not enough." Said Henry.

A tearful Gigi then ran out of the room. The poor single Mom was heartbroken over the fact of knowing that her parents were getting a divorce.

And to make matters worse...Jason started to cry as well.

A saddened Sherleen and Henry then left out of the room as Jason continued sobbing.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	47. 104 47: Poison Ivy

**104 47: Poison Ivy**

 **29 Days Later**

 **ApriL 3rd, (2020)**

The unseen figure sat in the attic, in front of their laptop, and watched the surveillance footage of the Miller house. The camera on the poarch showed Gigi and Jason outside, cleaning the windows while Moose and Molly and the other dogs laid down on the ground and watched three of the puppies play ruff with each other. Olive laid beside her mother as she watched her brothers play. The unseen focused on Jason, for the 10 year old boy had been spending a lot of time with them here lately.

Over the past 29 days, when his Mom would go to bed, Jason would sneak out of the house and meet up with the unseen in the family's cellar to watch one of their surveillance movies together. Apparently, the boy's grandparents had told him and his Mom that they were getting a divorce and the poor kid didn't take it so well. And from what the he had told them, neither did his Mother. Even though it had last month in March, the unseen still remembered it like it was only yesterday.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **March 4'th, (2020)**

On the night of March 4'th, (2020), inside the dark cellar, the unseen watched as Jason walked down the stairs, entering into the cellar.

Jason wore a pale green, sleevless shirt with green trims around the straps, and yellow pajama bottoms. His hair was messy and he was barefoot. These cloths looked exactly like the pajamas Pete wore in the (2016) remake of PETE'S DRAGON when Pete was staying with Grace, Jack and Natalie. When the boy reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for the unseen.

"Okay, i'm here." Said Jason.

The unseen walked up to Jason and noticed that the boy's face was tear-stained. He had been crying.

 **"Your face is all wet...and your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"** The unseen asked.

"(Crying) No. No, i'm just...sweating through my eyes." Said Jason, drying his brown eyes.

 **"Come on now...no secrets. Tell me what's bothering you."** Said the unseen.

"(Sniffs) Okay, fine. (Crying) My grandparents told me and my Mom that they were getting divorced today when i was at the hospital, and i'm Dised off about it." Said Jason.

 **"Oh no. Why, that's...that's horrible."** Said the unseen.

"(Crying) I know. You should've seen my Mom's face when they told her that they were splitting up. She ran out of the room crying." Said Jason.

 **"That is the saddest story i've ever heard. But not to worry. I have just the thing to fix all of that. Here."** Said the unseen, offering the boy a DVD disk.

"What's that? Another surveillance film about a family?" Jason asked.

 **"It sure is. I made this one back in (2009)."** Said the unseen.

"Just play it." Said Jason.

The unseen figure placed the disk inside the DVD player and closed it and turnned on the TV.

Jason sat down on the floor in front of the TV, indian style, and he and the unseen began watching the surveillance movie.

The screen showed a woman and her husband and two sons painting the house wall green. The scene then changed to the husband working on an electric cable and then shifted to the family now sitting down at the table eating and drinking their sodas.

Jason continued to watch the movie, taking in every single scene.  
 **##################################################################################**

The unseen snapped back to the present day and continued to watch the Miller family on his laptop.

Back outside, Gigi and Jason were still cleaning the windows while the dogs sat on the ground and watched three of the puppies play together.

Olive laid down next to her mother as she watched her brother's play.

The Miller family and the puppies suddenly ceased all activities when they heard loud screeching. They looked and saw Cruella's black and white Panther Deville car pull up onto the property.

Cruella then stepped out of the car, wearing a (1980's) suit and a blond wig that was in an 80's style. "Gigi, Jason, i'm so glad you're home."

"Cruella, hi." Said Gigi.

"Hello, miss An GeL. What brings you by?" Jason added.

"I'm glad you asked, darling. I do appologize for just dropping by out of the blue like this, after not visiting or calling you for a whole month, but there's someone you must meet. My favoret neese, Ivy." Said Cruella as she walked over to the left side of the car and opened the door. She closed the door and came back around the other side, with an 8 year old girl.

The 8 year old girl had black and white hair, she wore a red dress with short puff sleeves, her hair was in pony trails with red bows, and she wore red matching shoes. The little girl just looked at the family with a smile on her face. She was also carrying a blue bouquet of flowers. This was Ivy De ViL.

"Awwwwww." Said Gigi and Jason.

Cruella went back around the car, opened the door, and closed it back. She came back around the car with a blue baby stroller, which was obviously Ivy's. She patted her neese on the head.

Ivy walked up to Gigi and Jason. "So nice to meet you, ma'am. I like making new friends. I picked these just for you, miss Miller. Aren't they pretty?" She said, offering the bouquet of blue flowers to Gigi.

"Oh, thank you, Ivy." Said Gigi excepting the bouquet of flowers from the little girl.

"She's a De ViL?" Moose thought to himself.

Cruella's cellphone then rang and she answered it. "Hello? Cruella An GeL...What? Oh dear, i'll be right there." She then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, how could i have forgot, i'm missing my beauty shop appointment with Diane and Vivian. Gigi, could you and your son look after Ivy for me while i'm gone?" Said Cruella.

"Sure, no problem. After all, it's the least we can do after all you've done for us, right, Jason?" Said Gigi.

"Right." Said Jason.

"Speaking of watching, could you watch Jason and the dogs for me while i'm gone?" Gigi asked.

"Where are you going?" Cruella asked.

"I'm going over to the Love Civic Center to give Rex a gift and congratulate him and his new bride, and mother to be, and wish them good luck on their journey as husband and wife, as well as parents." Said Gigi.

"I see. And just when is this little celebration?" Cruella asked.

"Tomorrow." Said Gigi.

"(Sighs) I was afraid of that." Said Cruella.

"Afraid of what?" Gigi asked.

"...Gigi...my family and i are gonna be heading back for London tomorrow, so you might wanna start looking for a replacement." Said Cruella.

"What? You're leaving? Why?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why? I thought that you weren't suppose to be heading back home until May." Added Gigi.

"Well, that was my original plan at first, but i've decided to head home early for the sake of my family. I mean Diane's going back to Hungary to film her next movie tomorrow, Vivian's going back to Germany and Ivy's going with her. When they're gone, i'll be the only member of my family left here in the U.S., and i can't stand being appart from my family for another minute, much less 26 days. You understand, right?" Said Cruella.

"Of course we do. I mean, it's gonna be sad to see you leave and everything, but we understand how you feel not wanting to be away from your family for too long. After all, family comes first, right?" Said Gigi.

"That's right." Said Cruella. "Well, have fun watching my neese for me while i'm gone. Ivy, be good and have fun with the Miller's while i'm gone, i'll be back soon. Ta, ta." She got in her car and drove off to meet up with her cousins.

Gigi and Jason looked at Ivy and she looked right back at them.

"I do appologize for this, terribly sorry. You don't mind looking after me while my aunt's away, do you?" Ivy asked.

"Of course not. We'd love for you to stay with us, Ivy." Said Gigi.

"Thank you, ma'am. I won't be a bother. I'll just go push my baby buggy." Said Ivy before walking off with her blue baby stroller. She then stopped in her tracks when she noticed the four Dalmatian puppies. "Come on, cute little puppies, we'll be new friends too."

The puppies followed after Ivy as she continued to push her stroller.

Moose looked at Molly and the other four dogs. "Who would have thought a De ViL could be so sweet?" He, Molly and the other dogs then followed after Ivy and the puppies.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

In the back yard, the puppies and the dogs were all gathered around Ivy, who was standing in front of her blue baby stroller.

"I bet you puppies would like a nice little treat." Said Ivy before holding out a red circle-shapped candy ball.

"She's won my trust." Dice thought as he pushed Olive out of the way. The six week old Dalmatian opened his mouth and Ivy placed the candy in his mouth and he began to chew it. But as he did, the candy began to taste funny. Not funny, like, ha, ha, funny, but funny, like...strange. "AHHHH! Red hot candy! Red hot candy! AHHHH!" Dice saw a bucket of water near by and ran over to it and drank out of it, killing the heat in his mouth.

"Hahahaha. Puppies are so easy." Said Ivy, with a sinister smirk on her face and her pony tails now standing up like devil horns. She then took her stroller and walked off.

"So she is a De ViL. The 'NICE' version." Said Moose.

"We better keep our eyes on her." Said Molly.

Ivy parked her stroller around the house and looked to see if there was anyone watching. When she saw that their wasn't, the evil 8 year old girl reached inside and pressed a few buttons on a small control pannel that was on the toy baby's chest. As she did this, the dogs and the puppies spied on her. "Come in, cousin Diane."

Diane's face then appeared on a crystal ball that was in the place where the baby's head should've been.

"It's me, Ivy. Cute as a button, and ready for war."

"Good. Now remember, your mission is to create total chaos in the area and make it look like the adult Dalmatians are responsible. Cruella wants them to become such a public nuisance, that animal control will be forced to remove them from the property and impound them at the animal control center. That way, it will make it easier for us to steal the remaining four puppies and ship them off to Australia where the other Texas Dalmatian puppies are." Said Diane before her face disappeared from the crystal ball.

Ivy's face returnned to it's happy state and her pony tails came down. The 8 year old girl then resumed pushing her stroller while humming.

"We're doomed." Said Mickey after he and the others heard everything that Ivy and Diane had discussed.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

Inside the Miller home, Gigi was at her computer, typing on something when Ivy walked in, holding a dall.

"What are you doing, miss Miller, ma'am?" Ivy asked.

"Well, Ivy, it's a little complicated and technical." Said Gigi.

"Mom, could you help me out?!" Came the voice of Jason.

"Oh. Excuse me, Ivy." Said Gigi as she got up from her rolling chair and left out of her room to assist her son.

Once Gigi was gone, ivy's smile turned into an evil grin and her pony tails stood up. She walked over to the desk and sat down in front of the computer and opened the head of her doll and got out a disk and placed it inside the computer's mouth and closed it. The 8 year old girl began typing on the computer. As she did, some writing appeared on the screen, reading: IVY VIRUS. When she was finished, she pressed enter and leaves sprouted from the title all over the computer screen.

While, this was going on, Ivy was being watched by Moose and the others.

"She's doing something to Gigi's computer. And she's framing us. Look." Said Moose.

Right Moose was. For no sooner than after putting the virus up on Gigi's computer, Ivy got out a paw printer and used it to put dog prints all over the desk and computer. With her work accomplished, Ivy got up from the desk and left out of the room.

After Ivy was gone, the dogs and the puppies all rushed into the room and went over to Gigi's desk.

"Molly, you press escape, i'll pull the plug." Said Moose.

Seeing that the dogs and the puppies were all present in the room, Ivy saw her chance to strike. "MISS MILLER, MISS MILLER, COME QUICK! THE DOGS ARE BEING BAD!"

Moose and Molly froze in what they were doing to the computer and Gigi walked into the room and saw them.

"Hey!" Said Gigi.

A missle then appeared on the screen of the computer, follow by a skull and cross bones and then an explosion.

"Oh no! What have you dogs done?" Gigi then walked up to the doorway of her room. "Alright, you trouble makers, OUT! You are forbiden to come in my office ever again!" She said, pointing out the doorway of her room.

The dogs and the puppies all exited the room.

Gigi then walked off.

"Hmhmhm. I love my work." Said Ivy before walking away.

The scene then faded to Ivy sitting on a stool, humming to herself as she pushed her stroller back and forth. As she did, the dogs and the puppies spied on her from around the right cornner of the house.

"Devil Spawn at 5:00 o'clock." Said Dice.

"We gotta prove that Ivy's behind this before we get into any more trouble." Said Mickey.

"Yeah, but how?" Max asked.

"I know, the buggy. If we show Gigi what that thing really is, she'll see Ivy for what she really is." Said Dice. He turnned to the Jack Russelle Terrier. "Foster, you distract her."

Foster walked from around the corner and saw Ivy still sitting on the stool, humming to herself. The Jack Russelle Terrier then pounced on her, knocking her to the grassy ground. The other dogs then rushed over to the stroller and seized it while the puppies and Foster jumped inside it. The stroller then took off around to the front yard, where Gigi and Jason were washing the station wagon. They then heard barking and turnned to see the dogs with Ivy's stroller.

"Alright, what are you doing with that?" Gigi asked.

Mickey pressed a red button on the handle of the stroller and out popped a Cruella doll, scaring them.

"(Sobbing) Waaaaaaaa! They took my buggy!" Said Ivy as she walked up to her stroller. "Waaaaaaa! (Happy) But i forgive them."

"You are so sweet, Ivy." Said Gigi before turnning her attention to the dogs. "Bad dogs! Bad! Shoo!" She said.

Jason, on the other hand, was looking suspiciously at Ivy. He didn't know why, but something wasn't quite right with this girl.

"Come, Jason, let's go get some more soup for the bucket of water." Said Gigi before she and her son went back inside the house.

"Maybe the button you were looking for was this one." Said Ivy before pressing another red button on the handle, causing the top part of the stroller to close down on Foster and the puppies, trapping them inside. A tail pipe then came out from underneath the stroller and the buggy zoomed off down the road, with Moose, Molly, Rex, Lassie and Jake chasing after it.

The scene then faded to the livingroom of the Miller home. There was a knock at the front door and Gigi went over to it and opened it, only to be greated by a male police officer.

"Why, hello, officer. What brings you by?" Gigi asked.

"Are these your's?" Asked the officer as he looked back.

Gigi looked and saw the dogs and the puppies with their heads bowed.

Later, Ivy stood in the back yard, examining Jason's treehouse.

The dogs and the puppies spied on her as she did this.

"She's messing with our treehouse? That's it! This time it's personal!" Said Mickey.

"Wait. I have an idea. We'll attack her all at once, and that way, we'll be able to chase her off the property." Said Moose.

"With a barking blits creek." Dice added.

All of the dogs then charged at Ivy, who saw them coming her way.

Ivy pressed a button on the handle of her stroller and two large metal mouths came out and started bighting on the treehouse. Once they were done, they returned inside the stroller and Ivy walked off, pushing it.

Seeing that Ivy was leaving, the dogs knew that their work was done.

"We did it!" Said Max in excitment before he and Mickey high-pawed each other.

Just then, the dogs heard this strange creeking noise and looked at the treehouse and watched in horror as it crumble to the grassy ground.

Hearing the noise, Gigi and Jason came out the back door and saw that the tree house had fallen from the tree.

"Mom, look what happened to my treehouse! That was the treehouse that me and Dad had built together before he died." Said Jason.

"(Sighs) It's sad when good dogs go bad." Said Ivy.

Jason looked at Ivy with suspicious eyes again. Why was Ivy so determined to make it look like the dogs had destroyed his treehouse? And why was it that every time the dogs got in trouble, she was almost alway present? He didn't have all the answers, but one thing was for sure...he was going to be keeping a close watch on Ivy for the rest of the day.

The scene then faded to the down stairs basement, where Gigi and the dogs and the puppies now were.

"You're staying down here until you learn to behave!" Said Gigi.

The dogs and the puppies whimpered and bowed their heads in sadness.

Gigi walked back up the stairs and exited the basement before closing the door.

(Scene fades to black)

Down stairs in the basement, the dogs were all gathered around the orange round 70's Keracolor TV, watching the news.

"This isn't fair." Said Dice.

"Yeah, we didn't break nothin'." Mickey added.

"Today." Said Max.

"Well, at least if we're locked down here, we can't get blammed for anything else." Said Moose.

The TV program the dogs were watching was suddenly interupted by a news broadcast.

"We interupt this program for a special bulliton. I'm Gale Winters and with me right now is Stacy Michelle White. A few hours ago, this young lady was attacked by two adult Dalmatians." Said the female news reporter with a crying Stacy standing right beside her, with Kim hugging Stacy to comfort her. "Paris Animal Control is investigating, but who are we kidding? It was those Miller dogs. We all know it."

"But we never left the house. Stacy can't pin this on us." Said Moose.

Just then, the dogs heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up. They ran over to a near by window and looked out and saw a truck and Stacy's car parked outside and Gigi being confronted by Stacy, Kim and a man. The dogs and the puppies all rushed up the stairs and Rex opened the door with his mouth and they all rushed out of the basement.

"I've got two warents for the arrest of your two dogs." Said the officer to Gigi.

"What? Why?" Gigi asked.

"Miss Michelle here was attacked by your dogs." Said the officers.

Gigi just looked at Stacy and Kim. "Oh, i get it now. This was your doing."

"That's right. Your dogs attacked me." Said Stacy.

"That's impossible." Said Gigi.

"No, it 'IS' possible. I was there when it happened, so you can't deny it." Said Kim.

"But this has gotta be some mistake. My dogs didn't attack anyone." Said Gigi.

Stacy then rolled up the sleeves to her shirt, exposing bite marks that littered her arms. "What does that look like, a self inflicted wound?"

"My dogs didn't do that." Said Gigi.

"And we intend to find that out. But until then, we cannot allow them to be walking among society." Said the officer.

"I know those dogs like the back of my head. They're your's." Said Stacy.

"Where are your dog's now, miss Miller?" The officer asked.

"They're down stairs in the basement." Said Gigi.

Just then, the dogs and the puppies came out of the house, barking.

"There they are! Those are the ones! Those two right there!" Said Stacy, pointing at the two adult Dalmatians.

"Moose, Molly, everyone...what are you doing out of the basement?" Gigi asked.

"Officer, those dogs are menaces to the comunity! I want you to take them to the pound and make sure they're destroyed!" Said Stacy.

"My dogs wouldn't attack anyone." Said Gigi.

"Miss Miller, that may be true, but under the law, i have to impound the animals." Said the officer.

"Moose, Molly, take the others back inside the house." Said Gigi.

The dogs did as they were told and went back inside the home.

"Look, i appologize for this whole thing, i really do. I'll just keep them in the house with me from now on and only let them out whenever i'm outside." Said Gigi.

"Look, the law is very clear that we have to impound the animals." Said the officer.

"How about if i keep them tied up, they're very gental...with gental people, that is." Said Gigi.

"I've heard. And that will be for the pound owner to decide. Here's an order, allowing me to take the dogs. That...unless you want to go against the law." Said the officer, giving Gigi the paper to read over it.

"You can't do this. You're not gonna take them." Said Gigi.

"Miss Miller, if you don't turn the dogs over, i'll call the police department and you and the dogs will all be taken in!" The officer warned.

Gigi looked at the officer before looking at Stacy and Kim, who were smirking evily at her.

Meanwhile, Ivy stood around the corner, spying on Gigi, the officer and Stacy and Kim and listening in on their conversation. The 8 year old girl then walked to the back yard and went up to her stroller and pressed a few button on the control pannel on the baby's chest and Cruella's face appeared on the crystal ball. "Chaos completed. Stacy and Kim came through for us. The adult Dalmatians are being taken away. The puppies will be left home alone tomorrow with no protection of any kind."

"I'll call Horace and Jasper and let them know right away. At last, those puppies are mine!" Said Cruella.

Inside Jason's room, the 10 year old boy was sitting in the floor with the dogs and the puppies with a sad expression on his face. Having been told by his Mom that Moose and Molly were being taken away to the pound, Jason was upset to know that he was going to be away from them for a while.

Gigi then walked into Jason's room and knelt down in front of him and the dogs. "(Sighs) Okay, they're all set. I've got them biskets...their blankets...and their bowls."

"Will they really arrest you, Mom?" Jason asked.

"If we don't hand the dogs over to them, then...yeah, they will." Said Gigi.

"It's only for tonight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Said Gigi.

"Don't forget to call in and check on them." Said Jason.

"I won't." Said Gigi before standing up. "Come on, you guys...let's go."

Moose and Molly followed Gigi out of Jason's room, leaving the saddened boy, dogs and puppies behind.

Jason went over to a window and he watched as the officer loaded the two Dalmatians in the back of the truck. The officer got inside the truck, and Stacy and Kim got inside Stacy's (1950's) pink convertible and the sad boy watched as both vehicles drove off, knowing that his two friends were in the back of that truck and were being taken away to the pound...and there was nothing he could do about it.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	48. 104 48: Bridle Baby Shower

**104 48: Bridle Baby Shower**

Later that night, outside the animal control center, Horace and Jasper sat outside in their burnt Ford Transit, with Paul, and his pet Komodo Dragon, Joanne, sitting between them. They were waiting for the center to close for the night and for the owner to leave. And sure enough, they soon got their break when they saw a man exit the building and use his key to lock the double doors. They watched as the man walked over to his car, got inside, and drove off down the street.

"Well, boy's...i guess that's our cue." Said Paul before he, Joanne, Horace and Jasper exited the burnt vehicle.

The three men and the Dragon walked over to a locked fense, where they saw two familier adult Dalmatians behind it, lying next to each other. The two dogs growled at the three men as the humans took some time to look at the two Dalmatians.

"There they are, boys. The Miller waitresses Dalmatians. Look at them. Look at those spots. Those spots are gonna make me rich, hahaha. Filthy rich." Said Paul.

"Should we get both of them?" Horace asked.

"No. I recieved spusific instructions from Cruella, and her orders were to get the mother only." Said Paul.

"Okay, so...which one's the mother?" Jasper asked.

"The one with the purple collar." Said Paul.

"Alright then. Let's not waist any more time chatting amongst ourselves. Let's get the mother out of there and loaded in the back of the truck." Said Jasper.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that without her or the other dog putting up a fight?" Horace asked.

"Not to worry, i have it all figured out." Said Paul before pulling a tranquilizer gun out of his pants pocket.

"What are you doing? If you shoot the dogs, that gun will go off and people will hear it." Horace warned.

"Relax, it's a tranquilizer gun. I always bring this with me whenever i'm out poaching animals. You can never be too careful, you know." Said Paul.

"Oh, well...in that case...proceed." Said Horace.

Paul aimed his tranquilizer gun at the two growling Dalmatians and pulled the trigger, shooting each of them with a dart. Both of the dogs then slipped into unconsciousness and the Australian furrier/poacher got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the fense door and opened it.

Horace and Jasper went inside and picked up Molly and carried her out of the cage.

Paul then closed the fense door back and locked it and looked at the sleeping male Dalmatian that was still inside. "Sweet dreams, Daddy Moose." The Australian man turned to Horace and Jasper. "Let's go."

The three men and the Komodo walked over to the back of their truck and Paul opened a tan crate and Horace and Jasper placed the unconscious mother Dalmatian inside and Paul closed it. It was the exact same crate that Cruella and Le Pelt had used back in (2000) to smuggle her probation officer's Dalmatians into Paris, France. The three men and the Komodo Dragon got back inside the truck and then drove off into the night.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **ApriL 4'th, (2020)**

The next day, at the LOVE CIVIC CENTER, Stacy was inside a room that was set up for her and Rex's Bridle Baby Shower, looking in the mirror at herself, lost in her thoughts.

"Stacy." Came a voice.

Stacy turnned to see her best friend, Kim, standing in the doorway. "What?"

"I'm sending the center's staff out for some Road House burgers, you want the usual? Tripple deck or Maxumized?" Said Kim.

"No, no, i'm not hungry." Said Stacy.

"Aren't you suppose to be eating for two?" Kim asked as she walked up to Stacy. "Oh my good, you're not gonna start throwing up, are you?"

"No, it's just that...i can't think about food in a time like this." Said Stacy.

"Like what? What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Everything." Said Stacy.

"Is this about the 104 Dalmatians thing? Because if it is, there's nothing to worry about." Said Kim.

"No, it's not that." Said Stacy.

"Then what is it?" Kim asked.

"I'm gonna die." Said Stacy.

"Since when are you the grim reaper? Why are you talking like this?" Kim asked.

"Because of this." Said Stacy before handing Kim a piece of paper.

Kim looked at the writting on the paper before looked at Stacy. "What are you doing with a will?"

"Rex called up a lawyer and he mailed it to us to fill out." Said Stacy.

"Is he trying to scare you to death?" Kim asked.

"He's trying to be a good father." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, by convincing you you're gonna die?" Kim asked before handing Stacy back the will.

"I will someday." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, when you're like 100 years old." Said Kim.

"But Kimmy, it's different with Cruella in the picture. With her knowing my dark secret, she could easily tell Rex what i've done, and then i'll lose everything. My freedom, my job with the Humane Association, my entire fortune...and Rex. Oh my good, Rex. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing him. It would kill me if i did." Said Stacy.

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid that Cruella is gonna pull the rug out from under you and blow your secret sky high?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. In fact, it's probably the only thing i've been thinking about within the last month or so." Said Stacy.

"Stacy...Stacy, look at me. After today, this will all be over. Cruella's men will get her the last four Dalmatians, she'll give you your secret and Diary back, she and her family will get on the first train to Australia, they'll leave the country, your secret will be safe, and we'll pretend like this whole ordeal never happened." Said Kim.

"It's not just that. Rex doesn't want anyone to just take the baby if something happens to both of us." Said Stacy.

"Okay. So who get's the little Nipper?" Kim asked.

"Rex wants his mother, Roxy." Said Stacy.

"What?! That old hag is gonna turn your little girl into some whiny little goody-two-shoes." Said Kim.

"I know, i want somebody who's gonna raise my little boy or girl like i would." Said Stacy.

"Somebody to teach him or her to love fast cars and fast guys or girls?" Said Kim.

"Someone who's gonna keep me alive in my baby's eyes. The 'REAL' me." Said Stacy.

Kim smiled at Stacy.

"Someone like you." Said Stacy.

Kim's smile slowly faded into a frown.

"You would be perfect." Said Stacy.

"To take care of a baby?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Stacy said.

"Well what about Gigi?" Kim asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stacy asked.

"She already has a kid and four adorible little puppies. She probably still has the, you know, instruction manual." Said Kim.

"Yeah, and she hates me. She would turn the kid against me. You know what, she wouldn't even want it, she'd leave it at somebody's door step." Said Stacy.

"So maybe she'd pick someone good." Said Kim.

"I don't want anybody Gigi or Rex picks, i want you." Said Stacy. "You're the closest thing i have to a sister."

"Oh, Stac." Said Kim.

"I know. But mostly...you're the only person i trust." Said Stacy.

"I love you, honey." Said Kim.

"I love you too." Said Stacy.

"And i would do anything for you. I would lie, cheat, steal, blackmail, i'd even take the fall for you." Said Kim.

"I know." Said Stacy.

"But i draw the line at babies." Said Kim.

"Wait, you don't want my baby?" Stacy asked.

"Honey, it's not that i don't want your baby, i don't want any baby. I wouldn't even know what to do with a baby." Said Kim.

"But you wouldn't have to do anything." Said Stacy.

"Hey, TV's good, but it's not that good." Said Kim.

"No, i mean it's not like Rex and i are gonna go croke tomorrow, and besides, you're a rich girl. You come from a entire family of wealth just like me." Said Stacy.

"I didn't think of that." Said Kim.

"You're a billionare, which means the baby will be a billionare. You could hire an entire staff to feed it and hold it." Said Stacy.

"Change it." Kim added.

"You wouldn't have to do anything. You'll never, ever have to do anything, just...put your name on the dotted line." Said Stacy, holding up the will.

"I don't even know why we're talking about this. Nothing is going to happen to you or Rex." Said Kim.

"Yay, i feel good when you say that." Said Stacy.

"And even if something did, Schyler would totally take the baby." Said Kim.

"You think?" Stacy asked.

"Come on, you've seen how he is with Gigi's little brat and four little white rats. The guy pratically has number one Dad tatooed on his forehead." Said Kim.

"Yeah, only he's not a Dad." Said Stacy.

Kim then burst out laughing.

"Stacy...we need to talk." Said Cruella as she, Diane, Vivian and Ivy walked in the doorway while Ivy was holding onto a square-shapped gift that was rapped in a checkered rapping of many colors, with a red bow on top . Cruella wore a black dress that went down to the calf of her legs, a fur coat that was yellow on the outside and red on the inside, red gloves, red high heel shoes, blue eyeshadow, red lipstick and blue earings.

"Who let you in?" Kim asked, now facing the De ViL women.

"And why are you here?" Stacy added.

"It's a free country, people can come and go as they please." Said Diane as she and the other De ViL's walked up to the Vegas girls.

"And as for why we're here, well,...you'll understand once you've heard what i've had to say." Said Cruella.

"What do you have to say?" Kim asked.

"We just figured we'd come by and wish the bride and groom good luck on their marrage and new life as mother and father before we leave for Australia." Said Vivian.

"Wait. You're leaving? Today?" Stacy asked.

"Yes. Yes, we are. But before we bid you both, and the U.S., adew, we'd like to express our gratitude in you helping us accomplish our goal by giving you this." Said Ivy in a happy tone, offering Stacy the present.

"What's that?" Stacy asked.

"What does it look like? It's a present. From us to you." Said Ivy.

"I don't want that." Said Stacy.

"Oh, but you will...once you open it. Come on, darling, arn't you dying to know what's inside?" Cruella said.

"The only thing she's dying from is looking at the four of you! As if dealing with one of you wasn't enough, now we have to deal with four! I mean seriously, talk about a living nightmare!" Said Kim.

"We're not here for your prais. Just take the present and we'll get out of your hair." Said Cruella.

"I don't want that present! I don't want anything from either one of you! You're all just a bunch of sick, psychotic 'FREAKS!" Said Stacy.

"Okay. Diane, Vivian, could you and Ivy wait outside for me, please? I have something important i wish to discuss with Stacy." Said Cruella.

"Sure." Said Vivian.

"No problem. Come on, Ivy, dear. Let's give these two some privesy." Said Diane before she, Vivian and Ivy left out of the room, taking the present with them.

Cruella then looked at Stacy's friend. "Kim...disappear."

"Excuse me? Who on Earth do you think you are ordering me around like i'm some servent?" Kim asked.

"It's okay, Kimmy, i can handle her. After all, i did for the rest of February, right?" Said Stacy.

Kim looked at Cruella before looking at Stacy. "I'll be right outside. If you need me...just haller." The black haired Vegas then then exited the room, closing the double doors, leaving Cruella and Stacy in the room alone together.

"Who the Dis do you think you are showing up here out of the blue at another one of my events?" Stacy asked.

"What's your problem? You look as if you're ready for a fight." Said Cruella.

"I am!" Said Stacy

"Is it your little Bridle Baby Shower, is that it? Are you going to stomp my heart out because i showed up out of the blue, 30 days later, at your event like i did at your wedding?" Cruella asked.

"Stop the shrade, Cruella! I know. I know why you and your little devil family are here of all days. You're here because you want me to help your men steal Gigi's puppies...the last four Dalmatians on your list. You didn't come here to bid me farewell or to wish me luck on my marrage to Rex or congratulate us on becoming parents. You and your family got wind of Rex and i hosting this event in honor of us and our child and you showed up here on purpuse to spoil our day and it's no coincidence." Said Stacy.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're insane." Said Cruella.

"No, you're the one who's crazy. You blackmailed me into helping you steal Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas so that you could make them into a fur coat to satisfy some sick little need for revenge against a Dalmatian, who you claimed put you in an asylum two years ago when he was just a puppy, along with 102 other Dalmatians, who were puppies at the time! Do you know how crazy that sounds? And you dragged me into this little mad world of your's and have been tormenting me for weeks about my dark secret! I haven't slept a day without having bad dreams about you!" Said Stacy.

"Oh no, you're mad because you've met your match with someone who is just as cunning and manipulative as you are, and that same person got the better of you, and that's made you even more angry! Well, i didn't cause your torment, Stacy! Just as i didn't cause your Nightmares! I am so sick of getting blamed for everything that goes wrong in your life! I did not make you give into blackmail, i did not force you into helping me steal puppies from the state of Texas, and i did not make you blackmail Gigi, Roxanne and Schyler, and i 'DID' not make you knock me out, kidnap me and hold me hostage at gun point! Neither did i call up some nut job and have them break into a family's home and threaten to text them to kill that family!" Said Cruella.

"Oh, just get to the point, Cruella! Why did you and your family really come here?" Stacy said.

"Well...if you really must know, darling...we came here because...we wanted to let you know that you were off the hook. We came by to return something of your's and we thought we'd gift rap it into a present." Said Cruella.

Stacy: "What? You mean the..."

"That's right. The gift that Ivy was offering you contained your diary and your dark secret. We were gonna give it back to you and that would have been it. Now it will end another way. Instead of giving you your present before we get the last four Dalmatians, you're going to get it 'AFTER'. That is...once you've helped my men steal the puppies, of course." Said Cruella.

"You britch!" Stacy tackled Cruella and the two women fell over a table, that had a blue table cloth over it, and landed on the floor.

The two women got up and and Stacy attacked Cruella again, knocking her into a round table that had a blue table cloth over it. She then pushed the black and white haired woman into the wall and started banging her head up against it.

Cruella tackled Stacy to the floor, only for the 29 year old Vegas girl to flip her over.

The two females got up and attacked each other again and Stacy threw Cruella to the floor, knocking over a chair in the process. Cruella began moving away and grabbed ahold of the chair and Stacy grabbed ahold of it and they began to play tug of war with the chair. Stacy snatched the chair out of Cruella's hands and threw it away.

Cruella got up and resumed attacking Stacy, who pushed her into another table, knocking it over. Cruella slammed Stacy onto a round table and flipped her and the table over. The british woman went over to Stacy, proceeding to attack her again, but the Vegas girl grabbed Cruella by the leg, tripping her.

Stacy then picked up one of the knives that were now lying on the floor and got on top of Cruella and raised the knife abover her head. She then tried to stab Cruella to death, but she dodged every last attack.

Cruella then threw Stacy off of her and began attacking the Vegas girl again. The two woman stood up and Stacy grabbed Cruella by the arm and slung her across the room and she fell over a table and landed on the other side.

Stacy ran over to Cruella and jumped on her and the two women started going at it and rolling on the floor as they attacked each other. Cruella kicked Stacy off of her, but the blond haired girl got to her feet and attacked her again, pushing Cruella up against another table, knocking it over.

Cruella then pushed Stacy off of her and she fell over a table and landed on the other side. Cruella rushed to Stacy and pushed her down to the floor. Cruella rushed to Stacy again, who quickly got up, and the women went at it again.

Stacy then pushed Cruella off of her and onto a table. The Vegas girl jumped on top of Cruella and began attacking her.

"Get off of me!" Said Cruella as she threw Stacy off of her.

Stacy then started screaming at the top of her lungs as she began pounding on Cruella.

Cruella threw Stacy down to the floor and the Vegas girl picked up another knife, that was now on the floor, and threw it at Cruella, who rolled off of the table, dodging the knife. Stacy ran over to the other side of the table and she attacked Cruella again and slammed her up against the wall and began screaming in her face as she banged the woman's head up against the wall really hard.

Cruella managed to overpower Stacy and push her off of her before grabbing the Vegas girl and slamming her up against the wall really hard.

Tired and exhausted from her fight with the De ViL, Stacy sunk to the floor in defeat.

Seeing a knife lying on the floor in front of her, Cruella picked it up and looked at Stacy.

"You wouldn't dare!" Said Stacy.

Cruella then threw the knife at Stacy, purpusly missing her and hitting the wall instead.

"You have four hours to make your final decision to help us...or i'm ratting you out to Rex myself." Said Cruella before heading for the double doors. "And one more thing..." Said Cruella as she stopped at the double doors. She turnned to Stacy. "If you want a rematch...just whistle...if you can."

Cruella then opened the doors and left out of the now wrecked room, leaving a defeated Stacy lying up against the wall.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, many cars and other vehicles were parked outside the Love Civic Center, and their driver's were now all inside, celebrating with Stacy.

Gigi then drove up onto the parking lot and parked her station wagon and got out, wearing the orange dress she had worn last month to Rex and Stacy's almost wedding. She opened the back door, allowing Rex, the Border Collie, Lassie, Jake and Foster to get out, and they all headed inside the Center. Gigi had left Viki in charge to look after the house and to babysit the puppies while she and the other dogs had went to attend the Bridle Baby Shower.

Gigi and the dogs entered inside the center and as they walked through the building, they saw Stacy greeting the guests by the door as they walked inside.

Stacy wore a big white wedding dress, but this one wasn't the one she had worn to her almost wedding last month. This wedding dress looked EXACTLY like the wedding dress that the Disney princess Giselle had worn in the (2007) Disney movie ENCHANTED. Her blond hair was even in the same style that Giselle's was in the movie, along with the matching tiarra. Stacy also wore a long white veil that went down to the floor. When Stacy saw Gigi and her four dogs coming toward her, she was all too thrilled to see them.

"(Happy) Gigi, girl. Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster. How kind of you all to come." Said Stacy with a smile on her face.

Rex and the other three dogs began barking at Stacy.

"Oh. You don't still hate me do you?" Stacy asked.

Rex and the other dogs growled at Stacy, baring their teeth.

"You guys, be nice." Said Gigi.

"I'm so glad you're here, Gigi. Come with me." Said Stacy, offering her hand.

Gigi and the dogs followed Stacy through the doorway and they walked through the center.

"So tell me," Stacy began. "You're little spotted puppies are snug and safe at home?"

"Yes, they're with Viki." Said Gigi.

"Ah, with Viki, yes. How dear. It's such a relief to know that they're in good hand. After all, if puppies can't be safe in this world, who can?" Said Stacy. The beautiful 29 year old bride lead Gigi and her dogs inside a room that had tables covered with blue table cloths and the women were dressed in orange, white and blue dresses. One of the long tables had all kinds of food on while another had all kinds of deserts and the other long tables had all kinds of gifts stacked on them. "Welcome...to my Bridle Baby Shower."

Among the guest were some familier faces. Like, Sherleen, Nora, Maxie, Robin, Natalie, Jessica, Noelle, and of course Kim.

"Hey, there she is." Said Kim as she and the other women ran up to her.

"The guest of honor." Said Natalie.

"You look amazing." Added Jessica.

"Thank, thank you. Rex and i wanted our wedding day to be a day to remember, so i had my wedding dress made to look like the kind Princess Giselle wore in the movie ENCHANTED. After all, you only get married once, right?" Said Stacy.

"Right." Said the women.

"Right." Gigi added.

"Gigi? What are you doing here?" Sherleen asked.

"Oh, hi, Mom. I decided to attend Stacy and Rex's bridle baby shower. You know, to wish them good luck on becoming husband and wife and parents." Said Gigi.

"Aw, that was really nice of you, Gigi. Thanks." Said Stacy.

"You're welcome." Said Gigi.

"Roxy." Said Kim.

Stacy, Gigi and the dogs turned to see Rex's mother, Roxy, entering inside the room.

"Oh, i was thinking of inviting her, but i didn't. Roxy, hi." Said Stacy.

"Hey." Said Roxy, who was wearing a blue dress and blue high heel shoes.

"So what do you think of your bridle baby shower?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's more than i could've imagined." Said Stacy.

"Ah, yes, Rex went all out." Said Nora.

"And the staff here has been amazing as usual. You know what, perfect timing. You guys catch up, i'm gonna take the girls to get the other presents from my car. Come on, guys." Said Maxie before leaving out of the room with Natalie, Jessica, Robin, Kim, Nora and Sherleen left out of the room.

"Um...Stacy?" Said Noelle.

"Yeah?" Stacy asked.

Noelle and Stacy walked away from Gigi and Roxy and the dogs, who all walked off to go meet the other guests.

"I just wanna tell you how very happy i am for you and Rex. This is so special. Okay, well, uh, i'm gonna go see what's going on in the kitchen." Said Noelle.

"Okay." Said Stacy.

Noelle then left to go into the kitchen and check on the food.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

The school bus pulled up outside the center, the door slid open, and Jason exited the bus.

"Thanks for the ride." Said Jason.

The door then closed and the bus drove off.

Jason wore a pink stripped short sleeve shirt with a light brown collar, brown shorts that went above his knees and light blue slip-on sneakers with white trims, and he had on his baby blue backpack. His outfit looked just like the one Pete wore in the (2016) remake of PETE'S DRAGON when Pete took Grace, Natalie and Grace's father to meet Elliot. The 10 year old boy then headed towards the center. With Cruella going back to London, England today, as well Jason wanting to give a present to Rex and Stacy to wish them good luck as husband and wife and parents, Gigi had decided to let her son attend the rest of the event after he got out of school for the day. The boy entered inside the center and walked through the building, trying to find out where the bridle baby shower was taking place. He then saw a man sitting at a table and walked up to him.

"Hey, mister." Said Jason as he walked up to the man's desk.

"Yeah, what is it, kid?" The man asked.

"Uh, there's someone having a bridle baby shower here today. Do you know where it's being held?" Said Jason.

"Sure, it's right through there. Just keep going, make a left turn, and you'll be there." Said the man.

"Thanks." Said Jason before leaving the desk and walking through the door way. The 10 year old kept going until he saw a pair of double doors open. He walked over to the doorway and looked inside and saw that all kinds of people were inside, including some familier faces, like, Natalie, Jessica, Maxie, Robin, Noelle, Roxy, Nora, Stacy, Kim, his grandma Sherleen and his Mom Gigi and the dogs. "Hey, Mom, hey, Grandma!"

Gigi, Sherleen and the dogs turned to see Jason standing in the doorway.

"Jason, hi." Said Gigi.

Jason entered into the room and he, his Mom, grandma and the dogs walked up to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sherleen asked.

"The school bus dropped me off. I figured i'd come by and congratulate Rex on getting married and becoming a father. Where is he, by the way? I have this present i wanna give him." Said Jason.

"He's right over there, taking pictures with miss Stacy." Said Sherleen.

"Can i go give him his present, Mom?" Jason asked.

"Sure, just don't take too long." Said Gigi.

Jason headed over to where Rex and Stacy were having their pictures taken, with the dogs following him.

"Don't run." Said Gigi.

"It's great to see you again." Said Sherleen.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"You and Jason. Your father and i haven't seen or heard from either of you since March 4'th when we told you that we were...separating." Said Sherleen.

"It's okay, Mom, you can say it. I'm not a little girl anymore, i can handle hearing the word divorce." Said Gigi.

"Yes, of course." Said Sherleen.

"So how are things with you and Dad?" Gigi asked.

"As good as they can be expected, i guess. He moved last month and got his own place. I must admit, it was hard to see him go, but we both decided that it was for the best. I am sorry for not telling you and Jason about the divorce sooner." Said Sherleen.

"It's okay, Mom, i understand." Said Gigi.

"You do?" Sherleen asked.

"Yeah, i mean, you and Dad were just doing what you thought was best and trying to protect me." Said Gigi.

"How do you know all of this?" Sherleen asked.

"Uh, i'm a Mom, duh." Said Gigi.

"Of course. How could i forget." Said Sherleen. "You know...i gotta say...your father and i were really worried."

"About what?" Gigi asked.

"That you were never gonna call or speak to us ever again." Said Sherleen.

"Why would you think that?" Gigi asked.

"Because you seemed very upset when you found out that your father and i were divorcing. And i know that us splitting up really hurt you and Jason. And after not seeing or hearing from either one of you for 30 days, we thought that you had cut us out of your lives forever...like you did Rex two months ago. But i can see clearly that those 30 days away from your father and me did both you and Jason some good. I mean, look at you now. Who would have thought 30 days ago that we would all be here together, speaking to each other again?" Said Sherleen.

While her mother was talking, Gigi was looking stairing at something.

"Gigi? Gigi? Gigi?" Sherleen said.

"What?" Gigi asked, now looking at her mother.

"What are you stairing at?" Sherleen asked.

Gigi turned her attention back to what she was looking at and Sherleen followed her daughter's gaze and saw that she was stairing at Rex while he and Stacy were having their picture taken.

"Of course." Said Sherleen.

Rex and Stacy continued having their picture taken.

"Hey, Rex." Came a voice.

Rex and Stacy looked and saw Jason and his dogs coming their way.

"Jason." Said Rex as he and Stacy watched the 10 year and the dogs come up to them. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, buddy, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" Stacy said in a happy tone.

"It's 3:44. School ended at 3:30." Said Jason.

"Oh yeah, that's right, i forgot. Paris High ends at 3:30. How could i not remember that?" Said Rex.

"Beats me." Said Jason, shrugging his shoulders.

"But back to our conversation. What are you doing here, Jason? This is an all grown-ups event." Rex asked.

"Well, i thought i'd come by and congratulate you and miss Stacy and wish you both good luck on your journey as husband and wife and as parents." Said Jason.

"Thanks, buddy." Said Rex.

"And..." Jason took his baby blue backpack off his back. "also..." He unzipped his backpack and got out a stuffed toy Dalmatian puppy. "i wanted to give you this. It's for the baby." The 10 year old boy handed the stuffed toy dog to Rex.

"Oh my goodness, look at that. Oh, the baby will just love this. Thank you so much." Said Stacy.

"Thanks, pal." Said Rex.

"No need to thank me. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for saving my life." Said Jason.

"You're welcome." Said Rex.

"Rex?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" Rex asked.

"We're pals, right?" Jason asked.

"Right." Said Rex.

"And we'll always be pals, right?" Jason asked.

"Of course we will." Said Rex.

Jason then embraced Rex with a hug. "I love you, Rex."

"I love you too, Jason." Said Rex, hugguing the boy back.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

After exchanging bride gifts to Stacy, everyone was now giving her presents for the baby.

"Thank you, Noelle, i love it." Said Stacy, with a blue baby stroller in front of her.

"So do i." Added Rex.

"And so will the baby." Said Noelle.

"Thank you so much." Said Stacy.

Later, Roxy gave Stacy a gift bag and the Vegas bride opened it.

"This is from me and Rex. Well...it was Rex's when he was a baby and i just...i wanted my grandkid to have something of his for all ways." Said Roxy.

"Thanks, Mom." Said Rex.

Stacy reached into the bag and pulled out an old but beautiful baby rattle. "Roxy...that's beautiful."

"It's lovely." Said Gigi.

"It's pretty." Jason added, with his backpack back on.

"Well, it's a little old, and from back in the 80's, but you know, i figured that since Rex having a kid of his own, that i would pass it down to the next generation." Said Roxy.

"Thank you." Said Rex before hugging Roxy. "Thank you so much, Mom. I know the baby's gonna love that rattle as much as i did when i was a baby."

"I hope so." Said Roxy before she and Rex broke away from the hug. "Love you."

"Love you." Said Rex.

Later, Sherleen and Stacy were now holding onto a blue sheet and were about to take it off to unveil the object that was lying underneath.

"1...2...3...4." Stacy and Sherleen counted before removing the sheet, revealing a rocking motorcycle.

"Whoa! That is awsome!" Jason said.

"I cannot believe this exist!" Said Stacy.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"What is it? It's a rocking motorcycle. Like a rocking horse." Said Gigi.

"I think we all need drinks now." Said Roxy before going to get the drinks.

"That is so cute." Said Maxie.

Later, Stacy opened another present, revealing a black leather jacket. Everyone had a blue plastic cup in their hand, which was filled with orange punch.

"Kimmy!" Said Stacy in excitment.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Robin.

"It's so cute. How did you get the money to pay for that?" Jessica asked Kim.

"I've been working." Said Kim.

Later, Kim was holding a huge rapped gift. "This next huge gift is from me." She said as she handed Stacy the gift.

Just then, two women rolled a cart into the room with a cake that was half pink and half blue.

Kim took notice of this. "Uh, no. No, no, it's not time for this yet. Take this back to the kitchen." She said as she went up to the two women.

"Not time for the cake?" Natalie asked.

"We haven't finished opening all the presents yet." Said Kim.

"So what? We can finish opening the gifts afterwards. You can leave that there." Said Rex.

"Yeah." Said Stacy before placing the present down on the floor and then walking over to where Kim was.

Kim moved out of the way and Stacy looked at the pink and blue cake.

"He or She...Open to See." Said Stacy, reading the writting on the cake. She looked at Kim. "Kimmy..."

"SUPRISE! It's your gender reveal cake." Said Kim. "Uh, soooo...the baker knows the gender of the baby, and if it's a boy, the inside of the cake is blue, if it's a girl, it's pink."

"I know how this works, but i thought i told you that Rex and i weren't ready to know the gender of the baby yet 'KIMMY.'" Said Stacy.

"Kim, you said Stacy wanted this." Said Rex.

"Wait, how would the baker even...'KNOW.' Stacy went over to a table and got her purse and looked inside it, only to see that what she was looking for was not in there. "Kimmy! You stole the note from me."

"I'm sorry, i just wanted you to have the perfect bridle baby shower. You're gonna remember this moment forever." Said Kim.

"Yeah, you've got that right." Said Stacy.

"Okay...i'm gonna give you some excellent advise. My Mom use to give it to me when i was a kid. Take a deep breath and count to 10." Said Rex.

Stacy took a deep breath.

"While she's doing that, Kim, we all get that you had the best of intentions, but you totally violated Stacy's privecy. If she and i wanna find out the gender of the baby tonight or in a month or wait till the baby's born, that's our choise cause it's our kid, it's our experiance." Said Rex.

"I got it, i got it. I'm sorry if you're upset, i...just got carried away." Said Kim.

"I forgive you." Said Stacy before walking up to Kim and hugging her. "I do. Provided that you don't even dare try to open up that cake."

"We honostly did not know about the cake." Said Noelle.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay." Said Stacy.

"But when you find out, you will tell us, right?" Said Natalie.

"Yeah, i think the odds are the baby is going to be a boy or a girl." Said Stacy before she, Natalie and Jessica laughed.

"Okay, coming through." Said Gigi carrying a big square-shapped present that was rapped in orange stripped rapping, with a big orange bow on top.

"Oh my gosh. What is that?" Asked Rex as he and Stacy looked at the size of the present.

"It's a present from me and Jason." Said Gigi.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I never thanked you for saving my son's life. Think of this as my way of saying thanks." Said Gigi.

"No problem, i would've done it for anyone. Even for myself if i could have." Said Rex.

"What do you mean?" Gigi asked.

"Well, back at Camp Kikiwaka, i was almost the victim of a fatal drowning incident." Said Rex.

"What?! You never told me that!" Said Roxy.

"Yeah, because i knew you'd flip out like you're doing now." Said Rex.

"Tell us the story, Rex." Said Sherleen.

"I'd like to hear it." Said Gigi.

"So would i." Added Jason.

"Well...okay. Here goes. It all started on a night at Camp Kikiwaka, in the early summer of (2000). I was 10 years old at the time. I had snuck out of my caben and went out to the lake to go swimming for a bit."

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Some of the boys in my caben dared me to." Said Rex.

"Oh, i see. Continue." Said Jason.

"Okay. So, i snuck out of my caben and went to swim in the lake. While there, i was practicing my diving. But when i proceeded to dive back into the lake a fourth time, i slipped and hit my head really hard on the edge of the dock and fell in the lake. As i was sinking under water, i began to have an asthma attack and i didn't have my inhaler with me at the time. While i was under water, the strangest thing started to happen to me...i started seeing things." Said Rex.

"What kind of things?" Maxie asked.

"Well...there wasn't a white light...and there wasn't a tunnel. In fact, my vision was now all purple. Purple, purple, purple...dark and light shades of purple as if i was drowning in a sea of Kool-Aid." Said Rex.

"That's the same thing that happened to me when i almost drowned back here in March." Said Jason.

"Anyway, like i was saying before, all i could see was dark purple. My chest felt like it was ready to explode and i still couldn't breath. My stomach rocked up and down, twisting and turnning, like i was strapped onto a rollercoaster, and all i wanted to do was scream. I kept streching my mouth wide open over and over again, but i couldn't make a noise. Then...everything was silent. I never felt so helpless in all my life. Then, just before i blacked out, i saw this strange, mysterious figure dive into the lake. Then all went dark. Next thing i know, i'm caughing up water and waking up on the dock. I never did get a good look at the person who had saved my life, nor did i ever get a chance to meet them...until now, that is." Said Rex.

"What? The person who saved your life is here?" Roxy asked.

"Yep." Said Rex.

"Well, then where are they?" Roxy asked.

"You're looking at her, Mom." Said Stacy.

Roxy: "What? You mean that..."

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"You're the one who saved my kid's life all those years ago?" Roxy asked.

"That's right." Said Stacy.

"I don't believe it." Said Roxy.

"Well, believe it, because you're gonna be seeing a lot more of her from here on out. We're getting married, after all." Said Rex.

"And having a child together." Stacy added.

"Wow, that's some story. The very person who saved your life as a kid, is the very same person you're going to marry. How romantic." Said Maxie.

"That was an awsome story, Rex. I can't wait to be at your wedding. Maybe we can hang out together some time once you and Stacy have moved into town." Said Jason.

Rex and Stacy looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Jason..." Rex knelt down to the boy's angle and looked at him. "I have to tell you something."

"Did you have to postpone the wedding again?" Jason asked.

"No, it's not that." Said Rex.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Totally." Said Rex.

"Then what's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Okay, this is gonna be hard for you to understand...but after this month is over, when May falls around...Stacy and i are not gonna be staying here in Texas anymore." Said Rex.

"Where are you gonna be staying then?" Jason asked.

"We're gonna go back to Las Vegas to get married...and then we're gonna go on our four month honeymoon in Paris, France." Said Rex.

"What? Why? Are you leaving town?" Jason asked.

"Yes...i am. But the important thing is...nothing is gonna change for you. Okay, i'll still drop into town every Thanksgiving and Christmas, and i'll be there to check on you everytime i do." Said Rex.

"But you won't be staying here in Paris, Texas anymore." Said Jason.

"No." Said Rex.

"I don't get it. Is this because of me? Did i do something wrong?" Jason asked.

"No, not at all. This has nothing to do with you. No way." Said Rex.

"Then i don't get it." Said Jason.

"Okay. Some times even when friends have been together for a long time...things happen...things you wouldn't expect." Said Rex.

"What kind of things?" Jason asked.

"Grown-up things. And now that i'm getting married and having a family of my own, i want to start my life over some place new." Said Rex.

"Why don't you stay here in Paris, Texas?" Jason asked.

"Jason's right, you know? You don't have to go back to Vegas or to France. You and Stacy and the baby can just stay here in Texas with us." Said Roxy.

"I thought about that...but i changed my mind." Rex said.

Rex's female friends and mother couldn't believe what they were hearing right now. Was Rex really leaving the state of Texas for good?

Rex was heartbroken to see his mother and all of his female friends upset, and to make matters worse, the little boy in front of him started to cry. "Jason...i'm so sorry...i never...ever wanted to hurt you."

"(Crying) Well, you did. You really did." Said Jason as tears fell from his face.

"Jason...you can still be happy. Okay? Do you remember when you almost drowned in the lake last month? We werent sure what was gonna happen, but you came back to us...right? And Stacy and me...leaving the state of Texas...you can get through that too. It'll be hard at first...but you can do it. And i will always be your friend and i'm always gonna want two things for you. For you to be happy and for you to be healthy. And it looks like you have a pretty good shot at the healthy part, now we just have to work on making you happy. And Stacy and i will...every holiday...because we love you more than anything." Said Rex.

"That's right, Jason." Said Stacy.

"(Crying) But...you don't care about me enough...to stay in town." Said Jason.

"It's not enough." Said Rex.

"(Crying) What are you saying?" Jason asked.

"Look, Jason, i've been trying to tell you, i've been trying real hard to tell you, Stacy and i are going to live in Paris, France." Said Rex.

"Paris, France?!" Jason gasped with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Paris, France?!" Gigi gasped. Did she hear Rex right? Were he, Stacy and the baby really moving to Paris, France? Another country that was 4,685 miles from here?

"Now look, kid, i can explain." Said Rex.

"(Crying) But..but you said we were pals." Said Jason as he backed up.

"Now believe me, kid, i..."

"You're leaving me! You're just like...like my Dad, Molly and my grandparents!" Said Jason, cutting Rex off.

"Now wait just a minute! That's going too far!" Said Rex, standing up.

An angry Jason then stormed out of the room and ran off.

"Hey, Jason, where are you going?!" Said Rex before chasing after the boy with Stacy.

"Jason, wait!" Said Gigi as she and Sherleen and the dogs ran out of the room after the boy.

"Wait a minute! Stop!" Said Rex while running after the boy ahead of him.

An angry Jason continued running through the center, not hearing what Rex, Gigi and Sherleen were saying to him from behind.

"Wait! Listen to me!" Said Rex.

Jason rushed up to the front glass double doors and ran out of the building.

Gigi, Rex, Stacy and Sherleen and the dogs ran out of the building and looked around for any sign of Jason, but he was nowhere to be found. As they continued to look around, a car drove up to the parking lot.

"Jason! Jason!" Rex called.

Henry exited the vehicle and ran up to the gang. "What's happend? What's going on?"

"Well, you're,...you're not gonna believe me, Henry, but look. Now 'REX' here told our grandson out of the blue that he and Stacy were moving to Paris, France and he ran out on us!" Said Sherleen.

"Well, don't just stand there and collect dust! Let's separate! We got to find him!" Said Henry before getting back in his car and driving off.

Sherleen got inside her vehicle and Gigi and the dogs got in her station wagon and both vehicles zoomed off.

"Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, i'll never forgive myself. I've gotta find him." Said Rex.

"And find him we shall. You go into town in your car and search around, i'll stay here and change out of my dress, then search around town in my car and call you and let you know if i find anything." Said Stacy.

"Alright." Said Rex before he rushed to his car and driving off to join the search for Jason.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the animal control center, Moose was still unconscious from being trainquilized by those men from last night. The adult Dalmatian then began to stear for a bit before finally waking up with a yawn.

"Man, oh man. What a nap. I feel like i've been asleep forever. How about you, Molly? Molly?" Moose lifted his head and looked around for Molly, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where are you?" He asked as he stood up and looked around for his mate. "She's gone. But where?" The Dalmatian then remembered Molly and himself being shot with a tranquilizer gun by a man last night and that was when he had come to terms of what had happened. "Oh. Those men took Molly. But why would they take her and not me?" Moose then realized something else. "Oh snap! Cruella did this! She hired those three men to kidnap Molly and the puppies are probably next in line! Well, not if i have anything to say about it!" The adult Dalmatian then used his paws to scale the fense until he made it to the top and jumped to the ground and took off down the road.

"Hang on, family, i'm coming. Just hang in there."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of the fight with Cruella and Stacy? Be sure to stay tuned in for the next chapter because you don't wanna miss this.**


	49. 104 49: Home Invasion

**104 49: Home Invasion.**

At the Miller house hold, a white city bus drove up on the road and stopped at the residence. The door opened and Jason exited the bus.

"Thanks." Said Jason before the bus door closed and the vehicle drove off. The 10 year old ran towards the house and went inside, where Viki was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, and the puppies were playing, in the livingroom.

"Oh, hi, Jason. How are..." Viki didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, as Jason rushed through the livingroom and rushed up stairs to his room. "you?"

Sensing that Jason was upset, Olive ran up the stairs after the little boy.

Jason ran down the hall and into his room. The boy dropped his backpack onto the carpet floor and jumped on his bed, landing face down, and started sobbing into his pillow.

Olive walked down the hall and stopped in the bedroom doorway and saw Jason lying face down on his bed, sobbing in his pillow. The orange spotted Dalmatian puppy entered inside the room and went over to the bed the boy was lying on. She stopped at the front of the bed and looked at the boy and barked and whimpered, trying to get the human's attention.

"Go away." Said Jason with his face burried in his pillow.

Olive whimpered, continuing to try to get the boy's attention, to no avail.

"Get away from me." Said Jason.

The six week old puppy stood on her hind legs, placed her front paws on the bed, and started tugging at the boy's sleeve.

"Stop it." Said Jason.

The orange spotted Dalmatian got back down on all fours and jumped onto the bed and started licking Jason in the ear.

Jason then sat up and shooed Olive off the bed. "Get away from me!" He said before throwing his pillow at the puppy, who dodged it and ran out of the room. "(Sighs)." With his face tear stained, the 10 year old boy removed his light blue slip-on sneakers, then went over to his small dresser and got his blue laptop off the top. He then opened his dresser drawer and got out a CD case, with a CD inside. Jason then closed the door to his room, sat on his bed, indian style, and placed the laptop in front of him and opened it. He opened the disk slot, took the disk out of the case and placed it in the slot and closed it. The boy waited for the disk to load into his laptop, and after a few minutes, it did. A screen popped up on the laptop screen and started showing surveillance footage of a man, a woman and their 12 year old son and 16 year old daughter. It was one of Jason's friend's surveillance movies that they had loaned to him. They said he could watch it on his laptop whenever he was sad or upset or angry about something, and that it would take his mind off of things. He wasn't so sure how true that was, but he was willing to find out.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in Paris, Texas, the search for Jason was getting underway. Gigi drove through the city in her station wagon, in search of her son, with the dogs in the backseat. The single mother had driven all over town, looking for Jason, but had no luck in finding him.

"Jason! Jason! Jason, where are you?!" Gigi called, screaming out the window. "Oh, come on, Jason, where on Earth could you be?" Her cellphone then rang and she immediately answered it. "Hello, Jason?...Oh, hi, doctor. How are you?...What? You have bad news. What kind of bad news?...Yes, i'm sure that Stacy is the one who donated the check to the hospital to pay for Molly's surgery. Why?...What? You're calling from where?...The hospital lab? Why?...Bo called and asked you to run some tests on the check Stacy had donated?...You got the results? Well, what's the verdict?...no match? But how is that possible? We were all there when Stacy donated the check to the hospital...Uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh...I see. Thank you, doctor. Bye." Gigi ended the call and put her cellphone away. Her phone rang again and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Mom?" came the voice of Jason.

"Jason, oh thank goodness. Where are you, i've been worried sick about you?" Gigi asked.

"I'm at the old abandoned spooky house." Said Jason.

"The old abandoned house? What are you doing there?" Gigi asked.

"I'm really sorry i ran away, and i'm really sorry for worrying you and grandma and grandpa. I just need to get away from Rex to calm myself down. I called grandma and she said that she, grandpa and Rex are on their way. Again, i am sorry." Said Jason.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Just stay right there, i'm on my way." Said Gigi before ending the call. "Oh, thank goodness." The single mother resumed driving down the street, through town, heading toward her destination, which was the old abandoned spooky house.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the Miller house, A familiar burnt Ford Transit truck pulled up to the residence. Inside the vehicle were Horace, Jasper, Paul, his pet Komodo, Joanne, Schyler and Kim.

"Well...here we are, everyone. The Miller residence. Our last stop. And right inside are the last remaining four Dalmatians that we need to complete the number of 104." Said Paul.

"This is perfect. Nobody home but the little old babysitter." Said Jasper.

"I don't like it, Jasper. You heard what the judge said to us in (2000) before our release: One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away." Said Horace.

"Oh, come on, Horace, we're getting plenty of boodle." Said Jasper.

"Yes, but i've been thinkin." Said Horace.

"You've been thinkin? Now look here, Horace, i warned you about thinkin. I've got the knock for this job, so let's get on with it." Said Jasper.

"Yeah, but i still don't like it." Said Horace while holding a suitcase hand bag.

Jasper, Horace, Paul, Joanne Schyler, Kim exited the truck and headed towards the Miller recidense. Horace and Jasper walked up to the front door while Paul, Joanne, Kim and Schyler stood up stood up against the house, trying to keep out sight of the babysitter.  
 **##################################################################################**

While sitting on the sofa, reading a book, Viki heard the the doorbell ringing.

"Now who do you suppose?" Viki placed the book on the sofa, got up, and headed for the front door.

Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive then ran into their room and Olive pushed the door to.

Viki went to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by two men. One of them was holding a suitcase hand bag.

"Good evening, ma'am. We're here to inspect the wiring and the switches." Said Jasper.

"We're from the gas company." Said Horace before being elbowed by Jasper. "Uh, i mean, electric company." He said, correcting himself as he pointed to the word written on his suitcase hand bag that read 'ELECTRIC CO.'

"That's funny. Gigi didn't mention anything to me about calling for any inspection." Said Viki.

"Oh yes, ma'am, i know. You see, there's a new law that's just been passed on to the town of Paris, Texas by the electric company: that employees are to inspect the electricity in all houses, it's the law. And it's really for your own safety ma'am." Said Jasper.

"Well, i don't care what electric company you work for says. You're not coming in here, not when the owner of the house is gone." Said Viki before proceeding to close the door.

Jasper then grabbed onto the door knob with one hand, preventing Viki from closing the door. "Oh now, come off it, ducky, we've got no time to waist, we've got a job to do. Excuse me!" He said as he burst in through the front door. As he and Horace walked into the house, Viki had grabbed onto Horace's jacket and held onto it as she followed them from behind.

Up stairs in his room, Jason could hear all of the comotion that was going on down stairs and paused the video on his laptop and then went over to his door and slightly opened it to listen in on what was happening.

"What's the matter with you two? You got cloged ears or something? I said you're not coming in here!" Viki grabbed onto Jasper's jacket as he proceeded to go up the stairs. He and Horace then parted ways, causing Viki to lose her grip on both men and fall to the floor.

"Hohoho ho, she's a regular little totter, aint she Horace? Hahahahahaha." Said Jasper before heading up stairs.

"Don't you dare go up there you...you big long legged creep! Now i mean it!" Said Viki before following Jasper up stairs.

Knowing that someone was heading up stairs, Jason quietly moved away from the door, put on his light blue slip-on sneakers he had on earlier , and picked up a blue metal baseball bat that was leaning up against the foot of his bed and resumed looking out the cracked door and saw Viki following a man up the stairs.

"If you don't get out of this house, i'll call the police!" Said Viki as she followed Jasper into Gigi's bedroom.

With both of the adults in another room, Jason quietly snuck out of his room and crept down the hallway and headed for the stairs.

Back down stairs, Horace, Paul, Joanne, Schyler and Kim were searching the livingroom for the puppies.

"The puppies aren't in here. Where could they be?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, just keep looking." Said Paul.

"(Sighs) I know where they are." Said Schyler. He hated doing this. He hated betraying Gigi like this. In fact, he didn't like doing this anymore than Kim did. Truth be told, he would've gone to the police about everything he had learned about Cruella and Stacy on the night of March 3'd, (2020), but after Stacy had threatened to have her friend kill Gigi and her son and their dogs, he decided to keep quiet about the whole manner and had been helping Stacy, Kim and Cruella's men smuggle stolen Dalmatian puppies out of America and into Australia. He didn't like doing this, but he knew that it was the only way to keep Gigi and her family alive...and to keep Stacy from going to Gigi about what she knew about him.

"You do, where?" Kim asked.

"Follow me." Schyler lead Horace, Paul, Joanne and Kim over to a door and he opened it, revealing a room, with Gigi and Jason's four six week old Dalmatian puppies in their small dog house.

"There they are. The last four Dalmatians. Put them in the bag, Horace." Said Paul.

Horace entered into the room, walked up to the doghouse, and one by one, took each of the puppies out and placed them inside the suitcase hand bag. "Okay, that's all of them."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before..." Paul trailed off when he turnned and saw Jason standing behind him and the others at the bottom of the stairs, holding a blue metal baseball bat. "Well, look who we got here. What are you doing here?"

"Wh...wh...what do you want?" Jason stammered.

"Jason?" Said Schyler as he and Kim turnned to face the boy.

"Schyler, Kim? What are you guys doing here." Jason asked as he began stepping back.

"Why arn't you in school? What are you doing here, boy?" Horace asked as he came out of the room, with his suitcase hand bag that was now full of four whimpering puppies.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"We're with the electric company, son. We've just come by to inspect the wiring and the switches." Said Paul as he and the others started walking towards the armed boy.

"That's right." Added Kim.

"I don't know you. I'm callin' the cops." Said Jason before grabbing the blue (1970's) house phone.

"You don't wanna do that, son." Said Horace.

Paul: "No, go right ahead. Dial 911. 9..."

Jason dialed the first number.

"1-1." Said Paul.

Jason dialed two more numbers.

"Stay back!" Said Jason as he pointed his bat at the intruders.

Paul bent down and grabbed the teliphone cord.

"They keep records of these calls! I saw it on America's most wanted!" Said Jason.

"Well, did you see the Australian one i was on?" Said Paul. The Australian man then snatched the plug out of the wall, disconnecting the phone.

"HELP!" Jason screamed as he dropped the phone.

Paul lunged at Jason, but the boy swung his bat, hitting the Australian man with it over and over again before the man took it from him.

"HELP!" Jason screamed before running up the stairs, with Paul chasing after him.

The Australian man chased the boy into his bedroom. "Hey, come here! Come here! Now!"

"G...get away!" Said Jason as he jumped onto his bed.

"Come here, boy, i'm gonna get you!" Said Paul as he raced over to the bed.

"Stay away!" Said Jason as he jumped off of the bed. The boy then picked up some of his things and started throwing them at the man.

"Ow! Drat!" Said Paul.

"Get away from me!" Said Jason as he ran out of his room.

As Paul followed after the boy, Jasper stood at the front door of Gigi's bedroom, blocking Jason's path.

The attic entrance on the ceiling then opened and the ladder came down.

Jason began climbing up the ladder as Jasper rushed towards him. Just when the boy was about to make it to the entrance, Jasper grabbed him and the 10 year old grabbed onto the opening of the attic and tried to pull himself up.

As the boy held on for dear life, a masked figure appeared. This was the unseen figure. The homeless guy. The same guy who Jason had met on the night of February 18'th...the same person who he had befriended and spend time with for the rest of February, all of March, and the past three days of April. Surely he would help.

"HELP!" Jason screamed.

The masked figure, however, did not do anything. Instead, he just looked down at the frightened 10 year old boy.

"Please! Help me!" Jason begged.

After a moment of stairing, the masked man grabbed Jason by his hands and pulled him close to him and looked into his eyes. **"Long live the Queen."** He said, refering to Stacy.

Jason's brown eyes went wide.

The figure then let go of Jason's hands and Jasper pulled him down from the ladder and the boy hit his head on the floor.

Paul quickly reached into his right pants pocket, got out his tranquilizer gun and shot Jason in the neck with a dart, knocking the boy out.

The masked figure climbed down from the attic, using the ladder, and stood over the now unconscious boy.

Kim, Schyler, Horace and Joanne ran up the stairs and saw Jasper and Horace and the masked figure standing over Jason, who was now unconscious.

"What did you do?! Did you kill him?!" Schyler paniced.

"Relax, Schyler, they didn't kill him, they just knocked him out with a tranquilizer." Said Kim.

"Yes. Now, like i was saying earlier, let's get out of here before anyone catches us." Said Paul.

"Uh, where do you guys think you're going?" Kim asked.

"To meet miss De ViL and her family at the train station." Said Jasper.

"And leave the only eye witness to the crime here so that he can blow the whistle on us and my girl, Stacy? No way!" Said Kim.

"Look, we have what we came for. We have the remaining four puppies within our grasp. Let's just leave the kid alone and get out of here." Said Horace.

"No, we can't do that. He's seen our faces, we're at risk. As soon as he wakes up, he and his little babysitter will call the cops and then he'll I.D. Schyler and me as two of the theives, and then they'll suspect Stacy, and then they'll arrest her and then everything that she has done to keep Rex will have been all for nothing." Said Kim.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Paul asked.

"Take him to Australia with you and the puppies." Said Kim.

"What? You're out of your mind, that's kidnapping!" Said Horace.

"Maybe, but at least that way, we're all safe from the cops." Said Kim.

"She's right, this boy's a living, breathing witness. We risk all of our freedoms and our plans falling apart by leaving him here." Paul reached inside his Alligator bag and got out some rope, a white bandanna, some handcuffs and ducktape. "Here. Use this to tie the boy up." He said as he handed the items to Jasper.

Jasper did as he was told and used the ropes and handcuffs to bind Jason's wrists behind his back and to bind his ankles together. The british man then placed some ducktape over the American boy's eyes before tying the white bandanna around his mouth and placing some ducktape over his mouth.

Paul then pulled a black trash bag out of his Alligator bag and threw it at Jasper. "Use that to put the boy in. I don't want anyone to see us with the boy."

Jasper then opened the sack and placed the unconscious boy inside and threw the sack over his shoulder and then turned to Kim, Horace, Schyler and Joanne. "Okay, that's everything. Let's go."

"No." Said Schyler.

"What do you mean no?!" Horace said.

"What?" Kim added.

"I'm not doing this, i can't do this." Said Schyler.

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"We need to be at the train station with the last four puppies so that Cruella and her family, and her gang of thugs, can leave the U.S. for Australia now!" Said Kim.

"And i'm not helping you steal anymore Dalmatian puppies for some mad woman, and kidnap a child, just so your friend Stacy can continue to fool Rex." Said Schyler.

"I thought you said that you were doing this for Gigi and her kid and their dogs, so that they would be safe?" Said Kim.

"Maybe i was, Kim, i don't know, okay! What i do know is that it's not right and i'm not gonna do this to a child or anymore Dalmatian puppies!" Said Schyler.

"We have a deal, Schy! You help us get these last four puppies out of the U.S. now, Cruella get's her Dalmatian fur coat, Rex doesn't find out about Stacy's dark secret, and Gigi will never know your secret either. Everybody wins!" Said Kim.

"You know what? That's not important to me anymore." Said Schyler.

"Who cares what's important to you?! These puppies are important to my wife and she has to have them now! So get moving!" Said Paul.

"Do it, Schy. Before Gigi get's back!" Said Kim.

Schyler, however, did not budge from where he was standing.

"Come on! Gigi is probably on her way back here right now even as we speak!" Said Kim.

"And what if something goes wrong?" Schyler asked.

"Schyler, listen to me. After today, this will all be over. Cruella and her family and thugs will leave the U.S. today with the last Dalmatians and go to Australia. Just keep your lip zipped and every thing will be fine." Said Kim.

"Cruella leaving the U.S. does not guarantee that Stacy's secret will be safe!" Said Schyler.

"Yeah, well, it sure sounds like it will." Said Kim.

"Look, if something happens to this kid because we did this, because i did this, how am i suppose to live with myself. How am i suppose to look Gigi in the eyes everyday knowing that i helped a gang of thugs steal her four Dalmatian puppies and kidnap her son?" Schyler asked.

"So what? You're just deciding this now? When we already have the last four Dalmatians, and Cruella and her family are already at the train station, waiting for us, and we have no time to make another plan?!" Said Kim.

"I didn't just decide this now! I tried to tell myself that it was okay, i even had myself pretty convinsed, but now that i'm standing here, actually helping commit this crime,...no. I can't." Said Schyler.

"Then move. Move out of the way, we'll finish this job ourselves." Said Kim.

"Nobody is finishing anything." Said Schyler.

"What do you want, Schy?" Kim asked.

"Nothing." Said Schyler.

"Well, you must want something, cause clearly Gigi isn't enough. So what is it? Money?" Kim asked.

"Don't you understand that this isn't about that?!" Schyler said.

"Then what is it about?" Kim asked.

"TELLING GIGI THE TRUTH!" Said Schyler.

"You wanna tell Gigi the truth? Have you lost your mind? If you do that, she'll run away from you so fast, you won't even know that the two of you have even been together!" Said Kim.

"Maybe she won't." Said Schyler.

"What do you think's gonna stop her?" Kim asked.

"Maybe she'll understand. Maybe she'll even give me a second chance." Said Schyler.

"Yeah...right." Said Horace.

"You know, she did tell me she loves me. Maybe that's enough." Said Schyler.

"Wow...Gigi must really love you. I mean...if you think she can look past the fact that you helped Stacy help some mad woman steal 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas, as well as kidnap her own child and her puppies." Said Kim.

"Give it a rest, she's not winning a Noble Peace Prize, okay?" Said Schyler.

"I don't know, Schy. You know how much Gigi actually hates Stacy." Said Kim.

"You know what, this was a one time thing, and it doesn't count when Stacy blackmails me." Said Schyler.

"Well, i've gotta give Gigi a little credit. After all, if she can get past the fact that Rex disappeared on her, i'm sure she can get past what you've done." Said Kim.

"Okay, i know what you're doing." Said Schyler.

"And if Gigi can get past Rex vanishing on her in (2009), then i'm sure that she can get past what Schyler has...Oh, wait. She didn't get past Rex disappearing on her. In fact, that's the reason she's not with him anymore." Said Kim.

"Are you threw?" Schyler asked.

"Come on, Schyler! Okay, if you're gonna be honost with your girlfriend, try being honost with yourself! Gigi is 'NEVER' gonna be okay with any of this!" Said Kim.

"Yeah...yeah, but that's a chance i'm gonna have to take." Said Schyler.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Said Kim.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Jasper asked.

"Don't worry, we got the puppies, we just need to get them in the truck and down to the train station." Said Kim.

"Well, you're not getting anymore help from me." Said Schyler.

"You stupid idiot! You think, Gigi loves you? She doesn't! She loves that nice, sweet guy who was always there for her when Rex wasn't! The guy who could never lie to her! The guy who she 'THOUGHT' she could always trust, no matter what! Where is that guy? Huh? Cause i don't see him, do you?" Said Kim.

"Yeah, which is exactly why i have to come clean." Said Schyler.

"And you think that's all it's gonna take, huh? That Gigi is just gonna look past what you've done, forget about her son and her puppies, ignore the fact that you helped someone commit a state wide crime, and go back to the way things were after you've been lying to her every single day since you got into town and helped some mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, as well as kidnapped her son? Wake up, Schyler! Nobody loves anyone that much! You will lose both your freedom and Gigi and you will be procecuted and sent off to jail!" Said Kim.

"If Gigi doesn't give me another chance, and if i go to jail for this, that's my own fault, and that's the price i have to pay! But guess what? 'THIS' is not happening anymore. It's over." Said Schyler.

"If you really loved Gigi, you couldn't do this to her." Said Kim.

"Here's what's gonna happen: I'm gonna leave...then i'm gonna go over to that Civic Center, i'm gonna meet Gigi and i'm gonna tell her everything." Said Schyler.

"How do you think that's gonna make her feel? Huh?" Said Kim.

"Hurt...Hurt and upset." Said Schyler.

"No, she's not gonna be hurt or upset, she's gonna be destroyed." Said Kim.

"She's a stronger person than that." Said Schyler.

"If that were true...why would she need you? You're her night and shinning armer, Schy. How do you think she's gonna feel when you turn out to be a guy who lied to her just to get her to go out on a date with you? " Kim asked.

"You know, when you put it that way, it almost sounds acurate." Said Schyler.

"Don't do this, Schy. Don't tell her about any of this. If you really love her the way you say you do, you won't hurt her like this. Rex already did that, you need to save her. Save her from the truth." Said Kim.

"Sorry, Kim, i can't do that. Gigi deserves to know the truth and that's exactly what she's gonna get." Said Schyler.

"You lying little weazel! You string us along for this far and just chicken out at the last minute?! No, it doesn't work that way! I won't let you do this to Stacy, i won't let you do this to my best friend!" Said Kim.

"Sorry, Kim, i'm doing it. Deal with it." Said Schyler before proceeding to walk down stairs.

"Schyler, wait." Said Kim.

Schyler stopped in his tracks and turned back to Kim. "What?"

"Are you gonna rat Stacy out to Rex?" Kim asked.

"No, i'm not gonna rat Stacy out to Rex because Gigi's the only person i care about right now. But if she loves Rex like she says she does, she's gonna tell him to truth too." Said Schyler.

"You know what, Schy, fine. The guys and i will get these last four puppies and this kid down to the train station and out of the U.S., and Stacy's secret will be safe." Said Kim.

"Okay, whatever you say, Kim." Said Schyler.

"But if Rex still finds out the truth...you better come clean about your part in this too." Said Kim.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Said Schyler before proceeding to leave again.

"Hey, Schyler." Said Paul.

"Yeah, what?" Said Schyler as he turnned to face the person he was talking to.

Paul fired his tranquilizer gun and a dart struck Schyler in the neck, causing him to go unconscious and fall down the stairs.

"Well...that takes care of him." Said Paul.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Kim asked.

"Long enough for us to get down to the train station and get these last four puppies out of the country with this boy." Said Paul before turnning to the masked figure. "Take care Schyler. Make sure he doesn't leave here."

 **"Understood."** Said the masked figure.

Paul turnned to the others. "Let's get out of here." He, Horace, Jasper, Kim and Joanne walked down the stairs, stepped over the unconscious body of Schyler, and headed out the door and went over to the back of the Ford Transit.

Horace placed the suitcase bag, full of puppies, inside the back of the truck before getting inside himself. "Alright, give me the boy."

Jasper handed Horace the black trash bag that contained the unconscious 10 year old Jason, and he opened the crate that Molly was trapped in, took the bound, gagged, blindfolded boy out of the sack and placed him inside the crate with the female adult Dalmatian. He then opened up the suitcase bag, and one by one, placed the four puppies inside the crate with their mother and 10 year old owner. Horace closed the crate, trapping the five Dalmatians and the boy inside. He then got out of the back and he, Jasper, Paul, Joanne and Kim all got in the front of the truck.

As the truck was starting up, Moose arrived onto the scene and heard barking coming from the back of the truck. Four of the barks were of puppies and the fifth bark was of an adult dog. Realizing that those were the barks of his family, the male adult Dalmatian jumped into the back of the truck just as it started up and drove off.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	50. 104 50: The Spooky House

**104 50: The Spooky House.**

Gigi drove onto the property of the spooky house and stopped her car and got out. She opened the back door of the station wagon and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster got out and she closed it back.

"Okaaaay. This is it, you guys. We are going to get Jason and then i'm going to tell Rex the truth about Stacy." Said Gigi. She and the dogs walked up to the house, walked up the steps and onto the poarch. "Jason? Jason?" Seeing that she was getting no response, the American Mom opened the door and went inside with the dogs. "Jason?! It's Mommy! Hello?"

"Mom?! Mom, is that you?! I'm here!" Came the voice of Jason.

"Where are you?!" Gigi asked.

"I'm down here in the basement!" Said Jason.

"Okay, just stay right there and i'll be right down, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Okay!" Said Jason.

Gigi and the dogs walked through the house, following the boy's voice. They walked over to a door and Gigi opened it and saw a flight of stairs that lead down to a dark room.

"Hello? Jason? Are you down there?" Gigi called.

"I'm down here, Mom!" Said Jason.

"Okay, come on, let's go! Let's get out of here!" Said Gigi.

"No, you need to come down! I have a big suprise for you!" Said Jason.

Not waisting any time, Gigi and the dogs walked down the stairs, entering into the basement. Once they made it to the bottom, Gigi and the dogs looked around for Jason. But he wasn't here. The only thing that was down here was an old generator. And strangest thing was...it was on. But how? And why? Nobody had living in this house for decades. Why would something still be active after all this time?

"Jason?! Jason, are you here?! Hello?" Gigi called.

"No, but i am." Came a voice.

Gigi and the dogs turnned to where the voice was coming from. "Who is it, who's there?"

Stacy then stepped out of the darkness, holding a blue device.

"Stacy? What are you doing here? And where's Jason? Where is my son?" Gigi asked.

Stacy held the device to her mouth and spoke into it. "Suprise! Hahahahahahaha!" She said in Jason's voice before moving the voice changing device away from her mouth. "Not the way i planned, but it can't be helped."

"You! That was you pretending to be Jason!" Said Gigi.

"Right you are." Said Stacy.

"What are you doing here, Stacy?" Gigi asked as the dogs growled at Stacy.

"I'm here to tell you that Rex and i will be cutting our vacation here in Paris, Texas short and will be going back to Las Vegas to get married, and then we're moving to Paris, France before the month of April is over. And you're not invited to the wedding." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, i don't think Rex will want to have anything to do with you ever again after i tell him what i know about you." Said Gigi.

"No, this is a very important thing for Rex and me, we're celebrating." Said Stacy.

"Yes, i can see that. What's the special ocasion?" Gigi said.

"Rex and i are getting married and having a child together, we're building a family. And i will not let you ruin this." Said Stacy.

"Actually...i think Rex will bed very happy to see me." Said Gigi.

"No, Rex has moved on...when you cut him out of your life two months ago before i donated a check to the hospital to save you son's dog's life." Said Stacy.

"Only that wasn't your check you donated to the hospital...was it, Stacy? It was someone else's." Said Gigi.

"I'm sorry, i don't know what you mean." Said Stacy.

"The 11 million dollar check, the one you gave to the hospital to pay for Molly's surgery? You know, the one you passed off as your own?" Said Gigi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Stacy.

"Now i understand why that other check was already signed when you gave it to the doctor, because that check was someone else's. The one you were passing off as your own." Said Gigi.

"You're delusional." Said Stacy.

"Well, right back at you, Stacy, but luckily, comissioner Bo was smart enough to request that the doctors run some tests on the check you donated. When they got the results, they came back negetive. No match. That writting on that check didn't match your hand writting at all. You couldn't have paid for Molly's surgery anymore than i could have." Said Gigi.

Stacy just looked at Gigi.

"It's over, Stacy...you're finished." Said Gigi.

"You had the comissioner use his position to get the doctors to run tests on the check i donated to them? That violates doner confidentuality, i could bring you both up on charges." Said Stacy.

"And what do you think the court's gonna do when they find out you blackmailed me with my son's dogs life by threatening to let her die unless i stayed away from Rex? What do you think Rex is gonna do?" Gigi asked.

"Rex is no longer your concern, he's mine now." Said Stacy.

"Right. So why is he still hanging around me?" Gigi asked.

"Times up, Gigi. Rex and i have some packing to do and a train to catch, and i'm pretty sure there are plenty of other things you have to worry about. Like, finding your son." Said Stacy.

"Actually, i'm gonna stay right here, Stacy, and call Rex, tell him where i am and wait for him to show up. And then i'm gonna tell him how you blackmailed me with my son's dog's like to push him away and how you passed someone else's check off as your own." Said Gigi.

"No, you can't do that." Said Stacy.

"Watch me." Said Gigi.

"What about Schyler?" Stacy asked.

"What about him?" Gigi asked.

"He'll lose you and Jason, it'll kill him." Said Stacy.

"He'll get through it and Jason and i will help him." Said Gigi.

"You and Jason mean everything to Schyler. You and him and have gotton so close to each other over the past month or so, and you're just gonna dump him for another guy? If you do that, he'll grieve himself to death over the loss of you and your son." Said Stacy.

"He's stronger than that." Said Gigi.

"Just...leave things the way they are. You have Jason, you have Schyler, you can keep him. Let me have Rex. Cause i can make him happy." Said Stacy.

"Rex doesn't love you, Stacy!" Said Gigi.

"Yes he does, we've been together for like 10 years! He even proposed to me!" Said Stacy.

"Because he thinks you're someone you're not! He thinks you're this kind and caring person that you portray yourself as when around him and when you're out in public! He loves a phantom! The Stacy he loves doesn't even exist! She's not real! She is just a fictional character that you paint yourself as when around him or in the outside world! That's it! And i am not gonna lie to Rex anymore than i already have just so you can have him all to yourself! Because i am done lying...to Rex...to Schyler...and to myself." Said Gigi.

"Well, that's a shame." Said Stacy before turnning around. "Then again, you've always been rather selfish."

With Stacy's back turnned, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster saw the opportunity to escape and ran up the stairs.

"Run, you guys, run! Get as far away from here as you can!" Gigi screamed.

Stacy turnned to see that Gigi's dogs were running up the stairs and rushed over to the stairs and watched as the dogs exited the basement.

"They got away! They got away from you!" Said Gigi.

"Which is more than i can say for you!" Said Stacy, as she pulled a knife out of her purse. "Blast you and your dogs! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth before this was all over! But it'll soon be over now!"

"Careful...Stacy...you might cut yourself." Said Gigi.

"Oh, don't worry about me, i'm actually really good with the knife. After all, i did go to meddical school." Said Stacy.

"Okay, why don't you just...just put it down before someone gets hurt." Said Gigi.

"Sombody's already been hurt." Said Stacy.

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

"You're no longer an issue, Gigi. And after today, you never will be ever again. With you locked up in this house, and your son in parts unknown, and your two Dalmatian dogs at the Animal Control Center, it just wouldn't do if four more Dalmatian puppies weren't reported missing in the state of Texas." Said Stacy as she walked up the stairs backwards and to the entrance of the basement.

"Four more?" Said Gigi.

"Goodbye, Gigi. Ahahahahahahahaha!" Stacy closed then closed the door and locked Gigi in the basement.

"NO!" Gigi screamed as she rushed up the stairs and ran up to the door trying to open it, only to discover that it was locked.

"I'll think of you every time i look at your childhood sweetheart." Said Stacy.

"NO!" Gigi screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Stacy laughed.

"Stop!" Gigi screamed before she began pushing herself up against the door, trying to break it down, to no avail.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	51. 104 51: Stolen And Kidnapped

**104 51: Stolen And Kidnapped.**

Back at the Miller residence, three vehicles drove onto the property and Rex, Sherleen and Henry exited the vehicle and ran inside the house. After searching all over town for Jason, and not finding him, the three adults had decided to check and see if the 10 year old boy had gone home.

"Jason?!" Sherleen, Henry and Rex called as they ran into the house. "Jason?!"

"Jason?!" Sherleen ran through the livingroom and rushed up the stairs, follow by Rex and Henry.

Sherleen ran down the hall to Jason's room while Rex and Henry ran inside Gigi's room.

Sherleen rushed inside her grandson's bedroom. "Jason? Jason?" She looked around for the boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

Inside Gigi's bedroom, Rex and Henry looked around for Jason.

"Jason?!" Henry called.

"Jason?! Jason! Answer me!" Rex called.

"Let me out! Help! I'll call the police! Help!" Came a voice from inside the closet.

Rex and Henry went over to the closet and Rex unlocked the door to the closet and opened it, revealing Viki on the inside.

"Viki." Said Henry before Viki exited the closet. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know. There were two men who came in here, claiming to work for the electric company, and one of them locked me in the closet." Said Viki.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Came a scream from down stairs.

"What was that?" Viki asked.

"That was Sherleen! Sherleen!" Said Henry as he, Viki and Rex ran out of the room and went down stairs, only to see Sherleen standing in the door way to the dogs' room, crying. They looked inside and saw that the room was empty.

"AH! The puppies! The puppies! They're gone! Dice! Mickey! Max! Olive! (Crying) Oh, they took the puppies!" Realization hit Viki. "Oh no, Jason! Where's Jason?!"

"What?" Sherleen said, looking at Viki.

"Jason was here?" Rex asked.

"Yes, he came home an hour ago and went up to his room. He seemed to be upset." Said Viki.

"(Crying) Oh no! Oh no! No, no, no, NO!" Sherleen screamed.

"Sherleen, what's wrong? Isn't Jason up stairs in his room?" Viki asked.

"(Crying) No, i just looked, he's not up there!" Said Sherleen.

"(Crying) Oh no! Oh no! No, they took Jason and the puppies!" Said Viki before running towards the door, with Rex, Henry and Sherleen following her. "Oh, whatever will i do?! Those men, they stole the puppies and kidnaped Jason!" She screamed as she, Sherleen, Henry and Rex ran outside. "POLICE! HELP! SOMBODY! POLICE! SOMEBODY HELP US, HELP! (SOBBING)!"

Sherleen looked at Rex and saw that he had his cellphone out. "Who are you calling?"

"The cops." Said Rex before putting his cellphone to his ear. "Yeah, hi, i need to report a theft and a kidnapping."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	52. 104 52: Stuck In The Basement

**104 52: Stuck In The Basement.**

Back at the spooky house, Stacy walked out the back door to the back yard and walked up to her pink (1950's) convertable car. Just when she was about to get in, her cellphone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Stacy, it's me." Said Kim.

"Oh, Kimmy, hi. How are you?" Stacy asked.

"I'm doing just fine. And you will too soon as you hear what i have to say." Said Kim.

"Did you get the puppies?" Stacy asked.

"Affirmative." Said Kim.

"All of them?" Stacy asked.

"Every single one." Said Kim.

"Oh, thank goodness. Where are you now?" Stacy asked.

"The guys and i are on our way to meet up with Cruella at the train station." Said Kim.

"Okay, i'm on my way." Said Stacy.

"We'll be there." Said Kim.

Stacy then ended the call. "They've got the last four. Add them to the other puppies we've already stolen from the state of Texas and Cruella has her cozey puppy coat and my secret is safe. Hahahaha. I'll be marrying Gigi's childhood crush. Hahahaha. Hahahahahaha. Hahahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
 **##################################################################################**

Back inside the spooky house, Gigi was still trapped in the basement. A chair had been placed up against the door by Stacy so Gigi couldn't escape.

"Stacy?! Are you there?! Hello, anybody!" Gigi called as she banged on the door. Giving up, the American Mom walked back down the stairs and into the basement. "When i get my hands on that chick...Ugh!" She said. "She pretended to be Jason just to lure me down here while he's out there all alone. What if she had grabbed Jason and it was him stuck in this basement instead of me?"

Gigi then got her cellphone out and tryed to get a signal. "Come on, please. Please get a signal." She said while holding her phone up, trying to get a signal. But alas, she couldn't get one. "Drat!" Said the American girl in defeat. "HELLO?! ANYBODY?! HELLO?!"

While Gigi was screaming for help, she had failed to notice that the active generator had a hole in it on the right side, with a yellow sign above it with words written in black that read **WARNING! CONTAINS CARBON MONOXIDE.**

Gigi then smelled something and followed it over to the active generator and bent down and saw that there was a hole in right side of it. "What is that awful smell?" She placed her hand on the hole and then placed it to her nose and smelled it. "Carbon Monoxide. The silent killer?" Said Gigi. "Oh, i gotta turn this baby off!" She said as she stood up.

Gigi then saw that the switch to the generator had been broken off. "The switch! It's been broken off! But how?" She then remembered something from earlier...the generator was already on and running when she and the dogs came down here earlier and were confronted by... "Stacy." Said Gigi. She knew that only someone who had been down here before her could've turnned on the generator, and that Stacy was the only one who had been down here when Gigi and the dogs had arrived, which ment that Stacy must have activated the generator and broken it's switch. If there was no switch...then there was no way to turn it off. And if there was no way to turn it off...Gigi was doomed.

Gigi then bent back down to the generator and stuffed her purse inside the hole, trying to stop the poison from leaking out. "Please! Please do the trick! Please!" Gigi paniced. But it was no good, for despite the purse clogging the hole, she could still feel the poison coming out. "Oh no. No! No, no, no, no, no! No, this can't be happening!" Gigi stood back up. "This can't be happening. I'm suppose to be looking for my son right now!" She said before kicking the generator.

"HELP! ANYBODY! PLEASE!" Gigi screamed. "Oh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I could die. I could die down here. Oh my gosh, i could really...i could really die. I could die. (Sobbing) Dear God, please, please (Sobbing) please let me be a monther to my son (Sobbing)! And let me be able to tell the truth to the guy i love! BLAST YOU, STACY WHITE! (Sobbing) AHHHHHHHH! Why me?! (Sobbing) Oh, why not me? (Sobbing)!"

Gigi then looked at her purse that was clogged in the hole of the generator. "(Crying) Rex is gonna need to know you did this. Because i can't...because i can't tell him." The single mother walked over to the generator and got her purse out of the hole. She reached in her purse and got out a pin and a small notepad and proceeded to write on it, but before she could, she fell to the floor on her back. The poison leaking from the generator was beginning to take it's toll. The 29 year old girl tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength to do so. She looked to her left and saw the opened notepad. With her very last ounce of strength, Gigi grabbed the notepad and held it in her hand.

Gigi then attempted to get up a few more times, but was unsuccessful. The single mother then lost consciousness as the poison continued to release itself into the air from the generator. The 29 year old American girl now laid lifeless on her back on the floor, in the dark basement, with no more signs of life of any kind, what-so-ever.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	53. 104 53: Crime Scene

**104 53: Crime Scene**

The Miller home was now surrounded by police cars and yellow tape was placed around the house that labled **Crime Scene Do Not Cross** as officers walked in and out of the house and searched the property while Sherleen, Henry, Rex and Viki stood outside giving their statements to police.

Bo and his dog Beethoven and John walked up to Rex, Sherleen, Henry and Viki.

"Two men did this?" Bo asked Viki.

"Yes. I was here babysitting the puppies for Gigi while she was away at the Love Civic Center to attend Rex and Stacy's Bridle Baby Shower. Hours later while i was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, Jason came inside the house and ran up stairs to his room. He seemed pretty upset." Said Viki.

"Wait, Jason was here? I thought he was suppose to be at the Bridle Baby Shower with Gigi and Sherleen." Said John.

"He was, but then he got upset and ran away." Said Sherleen.

"Why would he run away?" Bo asked.

"It's my fault. I told him that Stacy and the baby and i were moving to Paris, France and he got sad and took off. He must have come back here after running away from the center." Said Rex.

"Rex, why did you tell Jason that you, Stacy and the baby were moving to Paris, France?" Bo asked.

"Because of Stacy. She felt that it would be better for Jason if he learned the truth now rather than later." Said Rex.

"I see. Seems like everything you do now is because of Stacy." Said Bo.

"No, i was just taking some advice from her. She's good at giving advice." Said Rex.

"Where is Stacy now?" Bo asked.

"She's still out looking for Jason like the rest of us were." Said Rex.

"So what else can you tell us about these two men, Viki?" John asked.

"Well, like i said before, i was sitting on the sofa in the livingroom, reading a book, when all of a sudden, Jason came in and rushed up stairs to his room. After a few minutes, the door bell rang anf i answered it, and when i did, these two men were standing at the door. They said they were from the electric company and that they were here to inspect the wiring and the switches. When i refused to let them inside, they barged their way in. I followed one of the men up stairs to Gigi's room where he locked me inside the closet." Said Viki.

"And later, we came here to see if Jason had come back home. We thought that since he hadn't turnned up anywhere else in town, he might have come here." Said Sherleen.

"That was when Rex and i found Viki up stairs, locked in the closet. And then we heard Sherleen scream and we all rushed down stairs, looked inside the dogs' room, and saw that the puppies were gone. And then we found out from Viki that Jason had been at the house as well when the robbery had taken place. We asume that the robbers have him too." Said Henry.

"And you say that these men stole the puppies as well?" John said.

"Yes." Said Viki.

"Oh no, not again." Said John.

"Again? What do you mean again? What's going on?" Sherleen asked.

"We've been getting countless news reports about Dalmatian puppies vanishing all over the state of Texas for weeks now." Said John.

"What? Oh my gosh." Said Sherleen.

"When did this start?" Henry asked.

Bo and John didn't say anything.

"Bo, John, tell me! When did this whole thing start!" Henry said.

"(Sighs) February 16'th of this year." Said Bo.

"What? You've known since February that someone has been snatching Dalmatian puppies from all over the state of Texas and you didn't say anything? Why are we just now hearing about this?" Sherleen asked.

"Well, when it happened the first time, here in Paris, Texas, we asumed that it would be only a one time thing after no other dogs had disappeared in over a month." Said John.

"When it first happened? Well, it sure helps to know that this isn't the only time." Said Henry sarcasticly.

"We also recieved a phone call from the animal control center this morning that two adult Dalmatians are missing as well. They were Gigi's dogs, Moose and Molly." Said Bo.

"Moose and Molly? What were they doing at the animal control center?" Sherleen asked.

"Well, apparently, Stacy was attacked by Gigi's two dogs, so she called animal control and had them both impound." Said Rex.

"And now these people have Moose, Molly and the puppies. But why would they take Jason? I mean it doesn't make sense." Said Viki.

"It makes total sense. Some home invasion cases we've worked on have involved abductions." Said John.

"Yes, but there's a pattern to what these people are doing, isn't there? And there's no random violance, they've been stealing Dalmatian puppies from all over the state of Texas for over a month now, and they went after Gigi's dogs and puppies because they're Dalmatians also. So why would they escalate their behavior from an animal cruelty crime to kidnapping?" Said Viki.

"Well, we can only asume at this point...maybe they felt threatened. Jason might have seen something he wasn't suppose to see. Maybe he saw the crooks' faces and maybe they were afraid that he could I.D. them." Said Bo.

"That's it. Jason must have caught the thugs in the act of stealing the puppies and saw their faces. He would be able to Identify them to the police and they knew that. That's gotta be why they took him." Said Rex.

Just then, barking was heard, and the gang looked and saw four familier dogs running up to them. It was Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster.

"Hey, look. There are Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Where did they come from? And why isn't Gigi with them?" Henry said.

"I don't know." Said Sherleen.

The four dogs ran up to the gang and began comunicating with Beethoven, the Saint Benard.

"Something's wrong." Said John.

"Where's Gigi, you guys? You guys, where's Gigi?" Rex asked.

Rather then answer his question, the four dogs and Beethoven took off running.

"Hey! Hey, where are you guys going?!" Rex called.

The five dogs then stopped and turnned back to the humans, barking at them.

"I think they want us to follow them." Said Bo.

"You think they'll lead us to Gigi?" Rex asked.

"There's only one way to find out. Follow those dogs." Said John.

"Come on, we'll take our cars." Said Bo before turnning to Rex, Sherleen, Henry and Viki. "We'll call you if we find anything."

"Okay." Said Sherleen.

"I'm coming with you." Said Rex before following after John and Bo. The three men got inside their vehicles and followed after the dogs down the road.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	54. 104 54: Departure

**104 54: Departure.**

The burnt Ford Transit vehicle, and Stacy's pink (1950's) convertable, drove up to the Paris, Texas train station property, where Cruella's red and black Panther Deville was parked, along with Diane's purple (1937) Dodge Coupe Street Rod car and Vivian's black (1930's) Lincoln car, with all three De ViL women standing beside their vehicle, plus Ivy. Le Pelt and Mr. Skinner were also there as well, standing by Skinner's black hearse. Horace, Jasper, Kim, Paul and Joanne exited the Ford Transit, while Stacy exited her vehicle, and walked over to Cruella and her family.

"Well?" Cruella asked.

"Where are they?" Diane added.

"Where are the puppies?" Vivian finished.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, miss De ViLs." Said Stacy sarcasticly before looking at Horace and Jasper. "Get the dogs."

"Right." Said Horace. He and Jasper walked over to the back of the truck and opened it, only to be greeted by an angry, growling adult Dalmatian, Moose. The mad dog lunged at Jasper, but he dodged and the dog jumped on Horace and started attacking him, scaring the four De ViLs, as well as everyone else as they watched Horace get attacked by the adult Dalmatian.

"Open the crate! Get the crate!" Said Horace while being attacked by Moose.

Jasper and Paul pulled the crate out from inside the truck that contained the four Dalmatian puppies, their mother, Molly, and the bound, gagged and heavily sedated 10 year old boy, Jason Miller. The two men opened the crate as the continued watching the fight between Horace and the Dalmatian.

Seeing that both the men were distracted by the fight, Olive decided to take advantage of the situation. The six week old limon spotted Dalmatian jumped out of the crate and hit under the Ford Transit truck, without anyone noticing.

Horace made his way over to Jasper and Paul while Moose was still attacking him, and placed the adult Dalmatian inside with his mate, puppies and 10 year old unconscious owner and placed the top back on the crate, trapping the now five Dalmatians, and the boy, inside.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster and Beethoven lead the three vehicles to an old spooky house and Rex got out of his and followed the dogs up to the porach of the house.

Beethoven opened the door with his mouth and he and the other four dogs ran inside, with Rex following them.

"Miller!" Rex called out. "Gigi, where are you?"

The dogs lead Rex over to a door that had a chair pushed up against it and Foster started scratching at the door and barking.

Rex rushed over to the door, moved the chair away, opened the door, and rushed down the stairs with the dogs. When they reached the bottom, they saw Gigi lying down on the floor on her back, unconscious.

"Gigi!" Said Rex as he and the dogs ran to Gigi's side, and Rex got down on his knees. "Oh my gosh, Gigi, are you okay?! Hey! What happened?" Rex got no response. He placed his fingers on Gigi's neck, trying to find a pulse...but sadly, however...there wasn't one. "Can you hear me? Wake up! Wake up!"

"Bryson! Where are you?!" Came the voice of Bo from up stairs.

"We're down here, Bo!" Rex shouted. "Come on, Gigi, you need to wake up. Tell me what happened. Did you fall?" He asked as Bo and John rushed down stairs into the basement.

When Bo and John reached the bottom, they saw Rex kneeling over the unconscious body of Gigi Miller.

"Bryson, what happened?" Bo asked.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out. Gigi! Gigi! Why won't you wake up? Why won't you wake up?!" Said Rex as Beethoven went over to a running generator and spotted a hole in the right side of it. The Saint Benard smelled the hole and then barked, getting everyone else's attention.

"What is it? Did you find something, boy?" Bo asked.

Beethoven barked again and Bo, John and Rex ran over to the generator while the other four dogs stayed right at Gigi's side.

Bo, Rex and John surrounded the generator and they were instantly greeted by a horrible, foul smell.

"What on Earth?" Said Rex, wondering what that smell was. He soon got his answer when he, John and Bo looked at a yellow sign above the hole that read **WARNING! CONTAINS CARBON MONOXIDE.** When they saw that...Rex just fell back on his bottom on the floor and looked back at Gigi's lifeless body. He saw that the other four dogs were all gathered around her and whimpering in sadness. Carbon Monoxide? That was poison. A poison that would kill any living thing if it were exposed to it. Be it human or animal. Rex quickly got to his feet and went back over to Gigi. "Okay, Gigi, you're gonna be fine. Alright, you're gonna wake up, you're gonna be fine. Okay?" He said as he picked Gigi up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, with Bo, John and the five dogs following him. "Um...alright, i'm gonna have to take you to the hospital myself, we don't have time for the ambulance. You're gonna be fine, we're gonna get Jason and your dogs back, and everything's gonna be fine."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Paris, Texas train station, Olive remained hidden under the Ford Transit truck as she listened in on the enemy's conversation.

"Oh, Paul, you and the others have outdone yourselves." Said Cruella.

"Thank you, my love, but i cannot harbor all of the credit. You have Horace, Jasper and Kim to thank as well." Said Paul.

"Congratulations, you guys, on a job well done. This is a blissful turn of events. I was only planning to get the puppies and the mate, but now i have Moose too. One of the original 103 Dalmatians. Number 103. The one that got away." Said Cruella.

"Along with 102 other Dalmatians." Ivy said.

"Don't push it, Ivy." Said Cruella.

"So this is it? You finally have what you want? All 104 Dalmatians?" Stacy asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is and yes, i do." Said Cruella.

"Well, that was a royal easy task." Said Kim.

"Maybe for you. I haven't slept a wink since we started doing this." Said Stacy.

"Really? Is that so? Well, maybe this will change that. Ivy, would you please?" Said Cruella.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Ivy before walking up to Stacy, carrying the same rapped gift she had at the Love Civic Center. "Here you go, miss Stacy." She said, offering the present to Stacy once more.

And this time Stacy accepted the gift, knowing what was inside it. But just to be sure, the 29 year old blond haired Vegas girl opened the present and saw a small book and a piece of folded up paper. She got the paper out, unfolded it and examined it for herself. Sure enough, it was the paper containing her dark secret. She then looked back inside the box and saw that the book was indeed her diary, because it had words written on it that said **Stacy's Diary**. Stacy had gone a whole month without either one of these and was now glad to finally have them back in her possession. "My Diary. My secret. Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"That's not all that's in there." Said Cruella.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Look underneath your diary." Said Cruella.

Stacy refolded the paper and placed it back inside the gift box. She picked up her diary and saw an orange train ticket. The Vegas girl put the small book back inside the box and picked up the ticket. "What is this?"

"That, my friend, is a train ticket to Australia. I figured that now that this whole thing is officially over, maybe you would like to come with us to be on the safe side. You know, just in case everything goes south and you need protection from the Texas police." Said Cruella.

"Thanks, but i don't need protection from the police. I have my secret and my diary back. You guys are going to Australia and the secret's going with you. So i'm in the clear. It's over, my secret is safe." Said Stacy.

"I see. Well, if that is your decision...then we shall abide by it. Come on, everyone, let's go." Said Cruella.

"Wait, what about your black and white Panther Deville car? Where is it?" Kim asked.

"Oh, that? I had it flown back to my house in UK London, England." Said Cruella.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"Easy: To avoid being I.D'd. by police in case everything goes south. I came here to this country in my black and white car, with blond hair. The police could question the train station workers and easily put two and two together if i left the same way i came. This way, with my red and black car, and with my black and white hair, nobody here will recognize me." Said Cruella.

"Good point." Said Stacy.

Just then, another black hearse drove up to the train station and out stepped Stacy's friend, the masked figure.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting here for you for over 15 minutes. Where were you?" Stacy asked.

 **"It wasn't my fault. We had a snitch."** Said the masked figure.

"A mole? Who would be foolish enough to cross us?" Diane asked.

"Schyler 'Do the right thing' James, that's who. He showed us where the puppies were, and we managed to snag all four of them, but then he got cold feet and backed out on us in an attempt to run off and tell Gigi the truth because he couldn't do what we asked him to do next." Said Kim.

"Next? What do you mean next?" Vivian asked.

"Well...while we were stealing the puppies...Gigi's son, Jason caught us in the act and attacked Paul with a bat and...Well, see for yourself." Kim looked at Jasper. "Lift the top off the crate."

Jasper did as he was told and lifted the top off of the crate and Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Ivy, Le Pelt and Mr. Skinner walked over to the crate and saw a familier unconscious 10 year old boy inside with the five Dalmatians, bound gagged and blindfolded.

"(Gasps) Oh my gosh!" Said Cruella and the others as they backed away from the crate.

"What the what?!" Ivy said.

"You mean who the who! Oh my gosh!" Le Pelt gasped.

"Who is that?" Diane asked.

"I don't know, but that is not a puppy!" Said Vivian.

"Oh my gosh, i know him!" Said Cruella.

"You do?" Le Pelt asked.

"Yes, this is Jason Miller, Gigi's 10 year old son." Cruella looked at Horace, Jasper, Paul and Kim. "Jasper, darling, close the crate."

Jasper placed the top back on the crate.

"What's the big idea here? I thought i told you to steal the puppies, not kidnap someone's child!" Said Cruella.

"We appologize for this sudden goof up, ma'am, but during the process of stealing the last four puppies, this little boy came down stairs and caught us in the act of doing it." Said Horace.

"And he saw our faces, which makes him a threat to all of us as long as he's in town...or the country. More-so me and Stacy, than anyone of you because you'll all be on the other side of the world, Stacy and i will still be here in town." Said Kim.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Cruella asked.

"Well...since you have the last Texas Dalmatians to add to your collection, and Jason is already inside the crate with them...we figured that you would...you know...take him to Australia with you." Said Kim.

"What?! Are you nuts, that kidnapping!" Said Cruella.

"Are you hearing what you're saying right now?" Diane asked.

"Don't think of it as kidnapping. Think of it as...as...as...i got nothin." Said Kim.

 **"Don't worry, i do. I know exactly what to do about this little problem."** Said the masked figure.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

At the Paris Regional Medical Center, Rex ran in through the double glass doors, carrying Gigi in his arms, with Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster following him. After getting Gigi out of the house, Rex decided to take her to the hospital while Bo and John stayed to alert police and search the second crime scene.

"Help, help, help! Help! My friend's hurt! Help!" Said Rex as he carried Gigi over to a nearby hospital gurney and placed her onto it.

"What happened?" Asked a male doctor.

"I found her in a basement 20 minutes ago. There was a generator leaking, um, i think it was Carbon Monoxide." Said Rex.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Asked the male doctor.

"I don't know, i just found her like this." Said Rex.

"Okay, let's move it." Said the doctor before he and the nurses began wheeling Gigi down the hall.

"Okay, do you know what's wrong? What's going on?" Rex asked as he and the dogs persued the doctor and the nurses.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out." The doctor.

Rex and the dogs stopped in their tracks and just watched as the doctor and nurses wheeled Gigi into a room. They had managed rescue Gigi and get her here to the hospital. They only hopped that they hadn't gotton to her too late.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the Paris, Texas train station, the train station workers were now loading Cruella's red and black car onto the train, along with the vehicles of Diane, Vivian, Horace and Jasper, and Mr. Skinner. While they were doing that, Cruella was finishing up her conversation with Stacy.

"Well...i guess this is finally it. Goodbye, Stacy and Kim. It's been a pleasure of doing business with you." Said Cruella.

"The pleasure was all your's." Said Stacy sarcasticly.

"Hahahaha. Funny. Come on, everyone, let's go." Said Cruella. She, Diane, Vivian and Ivy walked off towards the passenger train and got on board, along with Horace and Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt and Paul.

Now hidding behind the train station building, Olive poked her head out and saw Stacy and Kim watch as Cruella and her gang boarded the train with the other passengers. She also saw a male train station worker dragging the crate behind him on a roller. She knew that it was the same crate that she was in earlier with her family and 10 year old owner because she could hear the Dalmatians barking from within.

The limon spotted Dalmatian puppy watched as the worker dragged the crate over to the last cart of the train, where Cruella's car had been placed, and two other men picked up the crate and carried it inside the cart. Olive watched as the man closed the door to the train cart and locked it with a key. The train then began to whistle and the chimney released smoke as it began to move down the tracks. Knowing that the train was now departing, and that her family was on board, the orange spotted six week old Dalmatian ran around to the other side of the station, ran out of hidding and onto the tracks.

With the train a few feet ahead of her, Olive waisted no time and took off running down the tracks in hot persuit of the train. As she ran as she could, she soon caught up with the back of the train, and was now close enough to jump onto the back of the last cart. After a few short more minutes of running, the orange spotted puppy leeped and onto the cart and attempted to pull herself up. However, she lost her grip and fell onto the tracks and the train continued on ahead without her. Olive got back and resumed chasing after the train. Now running as fast as a Cheeta, the little puppy soon caught up with the train again and attempted to hop onto the back of the last cart. This time, she succeeded, for when she jumped into the air, she landed on the back of the last cart. Olive was now on the train. Now all she had to do was just let the train take her to wherever it was going, and then, once there, she could figure out what her next move was to save her family.

"BYE! GOODBYE, EVERYONE! HAPPY TO SEE YOU GO!" Said Kim as she waved while she and Stacy watched as the train departed from the train station, leaving the town of Paris, Texas, and America, behind.

"Did that...did that just...did that just happen? Did Cruella really just give me my secret back and leave the U.S. for good? Did that really just happen?" Stacy asked.

"Yes. Yes, it did. Cruella's gone and the secret is gone with her." Said Kim.

"Is she gone? Is she really gone?" Stacy asked. She had to ask herself this question because everytime she thought Cruella was gone, she would always appear out of nowhere days later.

"Yes...yes, she is." Said Kim.

"It's...it's over. It...it's really over?" Stacy asked in disbelief.

"Looks that way." Said Kim.

"I can't believe it. It's over. It's finally over." Said Stacy.

Stacy just looked at the train, which was now miles ahead of the train station, as it continued onward. On the morning of February 16'th of this year, less than a month ago, Cruella was blackmailing Stacy with her dark secret into helping her steal Dalmatians from the state of Texas. For days, Stacy had been on the edge for weeks, worried that Cruella was going to go public with what she knew about her or tell Rex, or worse, that Cruella was going to get caught and that she and her men would all get caught and would be facing criminal charges...including Stacy herself. And now, after all these weeks...in less than a month...it was over. It was finally over. Cruella got her 104 Dalmatians, Stacy got her dark secret back, and the only other person who knew about it was now headed off to Australia...another country on the other side of the world...a nation that was 9,238 miles from here. Cruella was gone and the secret was gone with her. She couldn't believe it. Stacy could believe that it was finally all over.

"YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA! I can't believe it, it's over! It's finally over! Now i can focus on more important matters. Like marrying Rex!" Said Stacy before she and Kim started screaming and cheering. The joyful noise was suddenly interupted by a ringing noise. "That's my phone. It must be Rex calling to see if i have any news about Jason." Stacy got her phone out of her purse and answered it. "Did you find Jason?"

"No, i didn't...but i found Gigi. We're at the hospital." Said Rex.

"At the hospital? Why?" Stacy asked.

"It's Gigi. Just come, Stacy, please. Come quick." Said Rex.

"I'm on my way." Said Stacy before ending the call.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Rex found Gigi and they had to go to the hospital." Said Stacy.

"The hospital? What on Earth for?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Said Stacy before she and Kim head for Stacy's car.

The Vegas girls got inside the vehicle and drove off for the hospital to meet up with Rex. While they were riding in the car, the radio news came on and they began to listen to it.

FEMALE VOICE: "In the aftermath of the Dalmatians' disappearances..."

Not wanting to hear anymore about Dalmatians, Stacy turnned the radio switch, changing the station.

MALE VOICE: "In less than a month, 104 percent of the state of Texas' Dalmatian population has simply vanished without a trace."

Stacy changed the station again.

FEMALE VOICE: "From Austin, Houston, Dallas and as far away as all over the state of Texas. All under the exact same circumstances. Reports of the missing Dalmatians continue to trickle in."

Stacy changed the station once more.

MALE VOICE: "Reports keep coming from all over the state, claiming it as true. To say that the state of Texas is in a state of shock right now would be to understate the situation. The event seems to have taken place all over the state of Texas in less than a month. Suddenly, and without warning, literally 104 Dalmatians just disappeared. A few eyewitness acounts of these disappearances have not been clear, but one thing is certainly sure. Hundreds of Dalmatians, who were living in this state just two months ago, are not here now. Speculation is running high that some alien force from outside our system has declaired war on our planet."

Stacy changed the station yet again.

MALE VOICE: "While the state of Texas morns, we're left with only one question...Where are our Dalmatians?"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	55. 104 55: Feuds And NEWS

**104 55: Feuds And NEWS**

Back at the hospital, Rex and the dogs were waiting outside the room to hear from the doctors about Gigi. As he paced the floor back and forth, John walked up to him.

"Rex." Said John.

"John. What are you doing here?" Said Rex.

"The police just got the dispatch from my 911 call. How's Gigi?" John asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." Said Rex.

"Alright, i'll see what i can do. Hey, when we found Gigi, she was trapped in the basement of the old spooky house. Any idea how she got stuck down there?" John asked.

"The only person who could tell you that are the people who trapped her down there in the first place: The people who have been stealing Dalmatian puppies all over the state of Texas. That's who stole Gigi's Dalmatians and kidnapped Jason...and those are the same people who trapped Gigi in the basement of that old house. And i swear...they better hope that the police find them before i do...because i'm gonna tear the people appart who did this to my friend." Said Rex.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be in touch. Hang in there." Said John before walking off.

Sherleen and Henry arrived on the scene just as John was leaving.

"What is John doing here?" Sherleen asked.

"Where's Gigi? Is she okay? What happened?" Henry asked.

"We're not sure yet. I'll tell you everything as soon as they tell me." As Rex was explaining everything, the door behind him opened up and Henry and Sherleen saw the doctors operating on Gigi, who was lying unconscious on a gurny, with a breathing tube in her mouth.

"GIGI!" Sherleen screamed as charged for the room, only to be held back by Rex and Henry as one of the nurses closed the door. "GIGI! GIGI! GIGI!"

"Come on, you guys, let's just sit over hear." Said Rex as he and the dogs lead Sherleen and Henry over to some chairs.

"We don't wanna sit down! What's wrong with Gigi? Is she okay?" Henry asked.

"Hey, you're daughter is gonna be fine, okay? She just got a little hurt." Said Rex.

"Hurt how?" Sherleen asked.

"It looks like...Carbon Monoxide poisoning." Rex answered.

"Oh no." Said Sherleen.

"That's bad." Henry added.

"Hey, this is Gigi we're talking about, okay? There's nothing she can't beat." Said Rex.

"How did this happen?" Sherleen asked.

"Bo and John and the police are trying to figure that out right now. It's gonna be okay, alright?" Said Rex.

"That's not answering her question! What happened, Rex?! What did you do to Gigi? What did you do to our daughter?!" Said Henry. He had never like Rex, even when Rex was only 5 years old, and he hated that Gigi had hung around him when they were both little. And the fact that they grew up together and went to the same school didn't help none either. Given all the mischift that Rex had gotton into, while growing up as a kid, Henry wouldn't put it past the young man if he had done something to Gigi.

"Alright! You wanna know what happened? Fine, i'll tell you!" Said Rex. "Bo, John and i followed the dogs and they lead us to the old, condemned spooky house, where we saw that Gigi's Station Wagon was parked. The dogs lead me inside the house, and a chair was pushed up against the basement door. I removed the chair and went down into the basement. That's where i found your daughter. She was unconscious...there was a generator...running. I think it was leaking Carbon Monoxide. And that was when the dogs and i had brought her here to the hospital."

"Oh my goodness. How did all this happen?" Sherleen asked.

"The 104 Dalmatian incident." Said Rex.

"The state wide incident involving 104 percent of the state of Texas' Dalmatian population? What about it?" Sherleen asked.

"I have rason to believe that the people who stole those Dalmatians, as well as Gigi's, and kidnapped her son...are the same ones who did this to Gigi." Said Rex. "They, meant it for her."

"Rex." Said Sherleen.

"The people who stole all of those Dalmatian puppies...they were waiting for Gigi. They must have lured her to that house some how. She went inside and they locked her inside the basement and left her there so that they could steal the puppies. They thought that the puppies were home alone with Viki. But they weren't. Jason was there because i told him that Stacy and i and our baby were moving to Paris, France, and now they have him and the puppies and their parents too. Those jerks were probably planning to steal the puppies for quite some time, but they had to get Gigi out of the way. Don't you get it? They tried to kill Gigi!" Said Rex.

"Look, we're not gonna worry about the people who did this right now." Said Sherleen.

"But look at what happened to Gigi and Jason because of me!" Said Rex.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sherleen began. "This is not your fault. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, it is!" Said Henry.

"Henry." Said Sherleen.

"No, it's true, those people would have never gone after Jason if it wasn't for him!" Said Henry.

"This isn't going to help." Said Sherleen before looking at Rex. "Listen, you don't go blamming yourself for something someone else did."

"No, let him blame himself! It's his fault Gigi's here in the first place!" Said Henry.

"Please don't say that, Henry." Sherleen said.

"Why not? It's true. Although, i can't completely fault you, Rex. You were just following orders from your loving bride to be." Said Henry.

"Don't even go there." Said Sherleen.

"Why not go there? It's the truth. You said it yourself, Rex. Stacy was the one who put you up to telling Jason that you and her and the baby were moving to Paris, France. If she hadn't done that, Jason wouldn't have run off the way he did and he wouldn't have been at home for those people to snatch him, along with the puppies." Said Henry.

"Okay, okay, this is what we're gonna do. Um...the therapists here have late hours, right?" Said Rex.

"Yeah." Said Henry.

"Okay, good. Your wife is gonna take you up stairs to talk with a doctor." Said Rex.

"You're sending us away?" Henry asked.

"No, i just think that you both need to talk with somebody who can calm you down. We need to be cool for Gigi." Said Rex.

"No! What if something happens?" Henry said.

"Nothing is gonna happen to her while you're both gone, i promise. They're not even gonna let us in to see her anyway. But when they do...we need to be ready." Said Rex.

"Fine!" Said Henry before walking away from Rex.

Sherleen looked at Rex. "Don't worry, i'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks." Said Rex.

"We're here for you, honey. You remember that." Said Sherleen. She then went over to Henry and the two of them left to go meet with a therapist.

Rex and the dogs were then drawn to a black flat screen T.V., which was on the NEWS channel with a female news reporter standing outside the spooky house while police searched it.

 **PARIS, TEXAS NEWS**

 **APRIL 4'th, (2020)**

"Hi, this is Gale Winters. Earlier today the Miller family home was broken into and robbed of it's four Dalmatian puppies, along with the kidnapping of the youngest member of the family, 10 year old Jason Miller. The Paris, Texas animal shelter also reported that the Miller family's two adult Dalmatians missing. Other Dalmatian puppies were also reported missing in every pet store, pound and animal shelter. Reports of other Dalmatians missing have been made as well. All over the state of Texas, in every city: Such as Austin, Houston, Dallas, San Antonio, El Paso, Dallas-Fort Worth metroplex, Fort Worth, Amarillo, Corpus Cheisti, Laredo, Galveston, Arlington, Waco, Plano, Lubbock, Brownsville, Midland, College Station, Abilene, Beamount, Odessa, San Angelo, Wichita Falls, Irving, Braunfels, McAllen, Texas City, Texarkana, Katy, Denton, Tyler, Grand Prairie, Round Rock, Nacogdoches, San Marcos, Frisco, Suger Land, Fredericksburg, Victoria, Garland, Humble, Killeen, McKinney, Longview, Port Authur, Carrollton, Pasadena, Grapevine, Del Rio and Richardson. The entire states police systems were shocked when they learned just how many Dalmatians had disappeared. As of today, the state of Texas is missing 104 percent of it's Dalmatian population, along with a the 10 year old Miller boy. I wish i could say that this is the end of this horrible nightmare, but it isn't. Shortly after the disappearances of the Miller family Dalmatians and 10 year old Jason Miller, the mother of that boy, and the owner of those Dalmatians, Gigi Miller, was found unconscious in the basement of this abandoned home. Authorities are not sure what miss Miller was doing here in the first place, but they do believe that faul play was involved and that it is linked to the Miller family's home invasion and robbery/kidnapping. Miss Miller was later found and rescued by P.I. Rex Bryson, Comissioner Bo Colemen and John Oregen and was taken to the hospital after being exposed to an active generator in the basement that was leaking Carbon Monoxide. The people behind this state wide incident have yet to be found. It's as if the Devil himself is behind this whole thing. Whoever did this will be brought to justice. This is Gale Winters signing off from the Paris, Texas NEWS. Thanks for watching."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	56. 104 56: Calling All Dogs

**104 56: Calling All Dogs.**

 **UK London, England**

 **Orient Express Train Station**

 **4 Hours Later**

It was night time in the United Kingdom. All of the passengers exited the train and were now getting off at the Orient Express train station. Among these people were Cruella, her family and her male workers. After traveling for four long hours, they had left the good old U.S. behind and were now all finally back in UK London, England. Cruella's home town. As she and her gang exited the train, Le Pelt was telling French jokes to the De ViL women while the train station workers unloaded their vehicles. They had made it out of America and back to the United Kingdom. All they would have to do now was make it to the airport, board the airship plane, and it was off to Australia.

At the end of the last cart, Olive looked and saw Cruella and her band getting off of the train with all of the other passengers. The limon spotted Dalmatian also saw the train employees unloading the vehicles of Cruella and the others, along with the crate the puppy's family was trapped in. Olive watched as the workers placed the crate on a roller and rolled it over to the Ford Transit where Le Pelt stood. The puppy then saw the workers loading the crate of Dalmatians in the back of the burnt vehicle.

The two male employees almost dropped the crate as they were loading it in the back of the truck.

"Careful. We mustn't harm the poopies." Said Le PeLt.

The men then loaded the crate in the back of the truck and then walk away, follow by Le PeLt.

With the cost now clear, Olive hopped off the back of the last train cart and went running through the crowd of people and went up to the Ford Transit. She quickly turnned to the crowd and saw that no one was watching. She also saw that Horace and Jasper were coming her way, heading towards the truck. If they spotted and captured her, there would be no hope in saving her family. She needed to find some place to hide. But where? The six week old orange spotted Dalmatian turnned her attention back to the truck and quickly got an idea. Of course. The back of the truck. That was a good idea. Waisting no time, with just one jump, Olive leeped into the back of the truck where the crate, containing her family, was.

Horace and Jasper walked up to their Ford Transit and got inside while Cruella got inside her red and black Panther Deville, along with Paul and his Komodo Joanne, Diane got in her purple (1937) car, Vivian got in her (1930's) black Lincoln car, along with Ivy and Le PeLt and Mr. Skinner got inside Skinner's black hearse. All five vehicles were lined up, with Cruella's car in the front.

Cruella placed her yellow fur had on her head that matched her yellow fur coat. She then activated her red and black Panther Deville car, turnning on it's bright yellow headlights, follow by the other four vehicles. Cruella then drove off ahead of the other four cars, with them following her from close behind, leaving the train station.

Later, the five vehicles were driving through the city of London, heading for the airport, with Cruella recklessly leading the way.

"The Australian man gets to ride in the car." Said Le PeLt while ridding with Mr. Skinner in his black hearse.

"Are the others right behind us?" Cruella asked while driving and smoking a ciggarette with her long blue/green ciggarette holder as green smoke filled the car from the ciggarette.

Paul looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the other vehicles were little far behind them. "Those british, german, hungarians are too slow!"

"This traffic's slow, that's what's slow!" Said Cruella. The black and white haired british woman then put the peddle to the metal and zoomed through the street, passing by the other vehicles, with the vehicles of her gang just barely keeping up with her.

In the back of the Ford Transit truck, Olive scratched at the tan crate with her paw and looked inside one of the narrow holes and saw her parents, Moose and Molly, inside with her three older brothers, Dice, Mickey and Max. The limon spotted Dalmatian then went to opening of the truck and started barking and howling, trying to send a message to the other dogs of London, England. Her imprisoned family soon joined in and started barking and howling themselves.

As the five vehicles passed by nearby home, a black and brown Terrier dog heard the barking coming from inside the truck and got the message loud and clear: 'Five Dalmatians Stolen From America. Being Sent To Australia. Send Help Right Away.' The terrier got stood up and went off chasing after the vehicles from behind. When the vehicles had gotton too far ahead for him to chase anymore, the dog took off running in the other direction.

As the Terrier ran down the street, passing houses, other dogs heard the message he was passing along and they passed it along themselves to other dogs. It didn't take long for the message to spread to other dogs in the city, and as soon as they themselves got the message, they too passed it along to other dogs.

The message soon reach the London, England radio station, where the female Doberman was resting. The was the same Doberman from two years ago, in (2017), when the 103 Dalmatians incident occured.

A West Highland White Terrier then awoke from the sound of barking and heard the message. He then went over to where the Doberman was napping and awoke her.

Hearing the message, that the other dogs were passing along in London, the Doberman went over to the control pannel and pressed a button, putting the radio station on AIR. She parked into the microphone and the huge satellite dish on top of the roof activated and began passing the message along to all of the rest of the dogs in the city of London.

The Terrier from earlier continued barking, passing the message along as he kept on running. He was only a few blocks away from his destination. All he had to do was keep going.

The message soon reached an old farm, in the outskirts of London, and inside a barn, Captain, the horse got wind of it. He turnned to Sargent Tibbs the cat, who was sleeping on his back, and neighed really loud, awaking the feline. The horse informed the cat of the barking signals, that it was an alert and that he was to report to the Colonel at once.

Sargent Tibbs jumped off of the horse's back and ran over to the Hay, in search of the Colonel. Just then, a lump of hay the cat was standing on rose up, revealing itself to be the Colonel, a gray and white shaggy dog, underneath.

The Colonel looked up and saw Sargent Tibbs sitting on top of his head. When the cat jumped off of the dogs head, the shaggy dog asked the cat why he had barged in at this hour of the night. Tibbs tried to explain, but before he could, the Colonel heard barking coming from outside the barn. It sounded like an alert. Deciding to look into it, the shaggy dog went over to the open window where the Captain was, with the cat following him. The shaggy dog stood on his hind legs and listened in on the alert: 'Five Dalmatians Stolen From America. Being Sent To Australia. Send Help Right Away.' Dalmatians? Stolen? From America? The U.S.? This wasn't good. He had delt with this kind of incident before. 23 years ago, back in (1996), a woman named Cruella De ViL had stolen 99 Dalmatian puppies and wanted to turn them into a spotted fur coat. Thankfully, though, she was stopped by the dogs of London and the barn animals and was arrested and sent of to prison. Was it possible that this could be the same incident being committed by that same woman? The Colonel didn't have all the answers, but he knew one thing was for sure, these Dalmatians were in danger and they needed help.

The Colonel and Sargent Tibbs exited the barn and ran off to get help. As they did, the shaggy dog continued passing the message fearther along.

Elsewhere in the outskirt of London, the Terrier was still barking and passing the message along as he continued running down the night street. The dog new that if he was going to save these Dalmatians, he needed to get help. And he new just where to look for it. The Terrier soon stopped when he came to a huge, white, castle-like mansion that was decorated with black spots. This place brought back so many memories. Bad ones. This was the same place where all of those 99 Dalmatian puppies were being held. The same place that he had rescued those puppies from 23 years ago. This was The Manor De ViL. Otherwise known as HELL HALL. After he had rescued the puppies, and helped get them all back home, the place had been bought by a loving couple who owned 15 of the stolen puppies, as well as adopted the other 84. Although, he couldn't take all of the credit. Two certain adult Dalmatians had pitched in to help too. In fact, they were the parents of 15 of the stolen puppies. If it had not been for them, the 99 puppies might have not been saved. That was why he had come to this place. The very same adult Dalmatians, who helped rescue the puppies, were now living here with their owner. He knew that if anyone could help rescue these five American Dalmatians, it was them. After all, they had rescue Dalmatians before. They could do it again. The Terrier then started barking and howling outside the mansion, passing the message along.

Inside the castle-like mansion, two adult Dalmatians were lying on the floor, snuggled up to each other, sleeping.

The first one was a male Dalmatian with black ears, wearing a black collar, with a golden circle-shapped name tag.

The seconed Dalmatian was female with a red collar around her neck and a golden circle-shapped name tag.

This...was Pongo...and Perdy...two of the original 101 Dalmatians. They were parents of 15 puppies, as well as foster parents of the other 84 they later adopted. They were also grandparents of hundred of puppies, because all of their puppies were now fully grown, with owners and families of their own. Now it was just the two of them and their owners living here.

The Dalmatian couple was soon awakened by the sound of barking. They awoke and realized that the barking was coming from outside. Pongo and Perdy went out the doggy door to investigate what was going on. When they got outside, they saw a familier brown and black Terrier dog. This was the same dog who had found Lucky, one of their 15 puppies, and returned him to them. The two Dalmatians ran up to the Terrier and asked him what was going on.

The Terrier explained the situation: That there were five Dalmatians from America that were stolen and being sent off to Australia.

Pongo and Perdy couldn't believe what they were hearing. Dalmatians? Stolen from America? Being sent off to Australia? For what? They hadn't delt with this kind of trouble in over 23 years, but the couple understood where the Terrier was coming from and knew that they had to act now if they were going to save these Dalmatians from whatever kind of danger they were in.

More barking was heard and the three dogs looked and saw two more familier faces. It was the Colonel and Sargent Tibbs.

When Perdy asked the shaggy dog and the cat what they were doing here, the Colonel explained that he and Tibbs had recieved a distress signal that was being passed on by other dogs in the area: Five Dalmatians Stolen From America. Being Sent To Australia. Send Help Right Away.

Pongo, Perdy, the Terrier, the Colonel and Sargent Tibbs then took off down the dark road, heading off on their next adventure.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	57. 104 57: Sleeping Beauty

**104 57: Sleeping Beauty**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

 **4 Hours Earlier**

Back in America, four hours earlier, a worried Rex paced back and forth outside the room Gigi was in, with the dogs at his side, waiting to hear news from the doctor.

As if on cue, the doctor came out of the room. "Mr. Bryson?"

"Hey, doc. How is she, is she awake yet?" Rex asked.

"No." Said the doctor.

"No? No, as in not yet? Well, how long is she gonna be stuck here? She's gonna wanna get home soon." Said Rex.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Said the doctor.

"So she'll be here a little longer?" Rex asked.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Bryson. We did everything we could, but...we were too late." Said the doctor.

"Too...too late? What does that mean?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry, her brain was deprived of oxigen for way too long." Said the doctor.

"But...but...but you're talking about her like she's sick. She doesn't even look..."

"The fact that her heart is beating is only a reflex right now. There's nothing there." Said the doctor cutting Rex off.

"No, no, no, okay, no. That's crazy. I've been watching her. I've been holding her hand, okay? I would know if there was any..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bryson. Carbon Monoxide is a very lethal substance. In this instance brain function was severly..."

"NO! OKAY, YOU'RE WRONG! I WANT ANOTHER DOCTOR!" Rex screamed, cutting the doctor off.

"Wait a second, what is going on here?" Asked Roxy as she, Stacy and Kim arrived on the scene.

"Rex, what's wrong? Why are you yelling at this guy?" Stacy asked, pretending like she didn't know what was going on.

Rex, the Border Collie, Lassie, Jake and Foster all glared and growled at Stacy as soon as they saw her. The girl who had murdered their owner. They growled at Kim too, but not as badly as they did Stacy.

"WELL THIS GUY'S FULL OF IT! OKAY, HE'S TRYING TO TELL ME THAT GIGI'S BRAIN DEAD! BUT IT'S NOT TRUE, I KNOW IT'S NOT!" Said Rex.

"You know, honey, it's okay. You know, when you're scared, you don't always hear stuff right, okay? And the doctor probably didn't say what you thought he said." Said Roxy.

"The 'DOCTOR' told me that Gigi breathed too much Carbon Monoxide and that she's brain dead." Said Rex.

"What?" Kim asked in a shocking tone, except her concern for Gigi was real. She had no idea that her friend, Stacy, had lured Gigi to that spooky house, trapped her inside that basement, and left her there to die from Carbon Monoxcide that was being leaked by a generator she herself had turned on.

"No, it can't be! No, it's not true! You're gonna fix it, aren't you?!" Roxy asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry...we've done all we can." Said the doctor.

"OH, IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY?! WHY DON'T YOU DOCTORS DO YOUR JOBS AND RUN A BRAIN TEST ON GIGI!" Said Rex.

"I think you're talking about the Cerebral Perfusion Test." Said the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. You need to do that now for Gigi." Said Rex.

"We did, Mr. Bryson. It showed no activity." Said the doctor.

"Oh my good." Said Roxy.

"I'm afraid their is no doubt. You need to understand, she's got no spontaneous respirations, which means no brain function of any kind. I'm very sorry." Said the doctor.

Rex then rushed into the room, follow by the dogs, Roxy, Stacy, Kim and the doctor, where they saw a lifeless Gigi lying in a hospital bed, now on life support.

"We need to discuss options, Mr. Bryson. Your girlfriend's condition is not going to..."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S MY FRIEND!" Rex looked at Gigi. "My childhood friend. And she still will be, do you hear me?"

"Rex..." Said Roxy.

"Just get out, okay?! Everybody just get out!" Said Rex before nealing at Gigi's bedside.

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster went by Rex Bryson's side, joining him. They were all whimpering, saddened over the tragic death of their owner.

"Rex..." Roxy knelt down next to her son. "I hate this as much as you do...but the doctor is telling you like it is. (Crying) And if their was anything they could've done..."

"I said get out of here, okay? Now. All of you." Said Rex.

"Okay. Alright. (Crying) We'll be right outside." Said Roxy before she, Stacy, Kim and the doctor left out of the room.  
 **##################################################################################**

Once they were outside, the doctor left, leaving Stacy, Kim and Roxy alone.

"Well...it's about time you showed up. When i called and asked you to meet me and Kim at the hospital, i was beginning to think that maybe you were a no-show." Said Stacy.

"Who on Earth do you think you are calling me up and ordering me around?" Roxy said.

"Don't yell at the mother of your son's baby." Said Kim.

"Oh, shut up!" Said Roxy.

"That is your grandchild you're corrupting, Roxy." Said Stacy.

"With you as a mother, that kid is doomed." Said Roxy.

"Nice." Said Kim.

"Oh, shut up, who asked you?!" Said Roxy before looking at Stacy. "So what do you want?"

"What makes you think i want something?" Stacy asked.

"Look, i don't care who's kid you're having. If you want anything done with that mop, you're gonna have to pay top dollar." Said Roxy.

"Hahahaha. No, the hair is fine, thank you." Said Stacy.

"Says who?" Roxy asked.

"You thought i called you over hear because i wanted something from you? Oh no, my friend, you've misunderstood me. It's not about what i want...it's about what you want." Said Stacy.

"Sorry...i'm not good at riddles." Said Roxy.

"Stacy has a suprise for you." Said Kim.

"Forget it, i don't want anything from either one of you!" Said Roxy.

"Huh." Stacy reached into her purse and pulled out a white folded up piece of paper. "Are you sure about that?"

Roxy's blue eyes widened as she staired at the piece of folded up paper that Stacy held in her hand. "That paper. I...is that...is that what i think it is?"

"It might be. Open it up and see for yourself." Said Stacy before handing Roxy the paper.

Roxy unfolded the paper and examined it. This was it. This was the dark secret that she had hidden from Rex all his life...the very same secret that Stacy got ahold of and used to blackmail her into helping her help Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas...The truth about what really happened to Rex's father. It was now back in her possession, at last. She was finally free from Stacy's control. Her secret was safe. "Hey, this is the paper that tells the truth about what really happened to Rex's father."

"That's right. And it's all your's again." Said Stacy.

"Think of it as a thank you present for helping us help Cruella." Said Kim.

"Wait just a minute...something doesn't smell right here. You've been using the scret that's written on this here paper to blackmail me into doing your bidding since February 16'th." Said Roxy.

"Yeah, so?" Stacy asked.

"SO'...why are you giving it back to me all of a sudden? What's the catch?" Roxy asked.

"Catch? What catch? There's no catch. I have no use for it anymore. Cruella and her band left with the last Dalmatians on a train out of America this afternoon. She's gone now...forever. So you can have your little dark secret about Rex's father. It's useless to me now." Said Stacy.

"Okay, fine. But let me ask you one question: Why did you help that crazy lady steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas? What are you getting out of all of this?" Roxy asked.

"That's my business. And if i were you, i would be more worried about your son right now, not me." Said Stacy.

"I don't need you to tell me to be there for my son, i can do that all on my own. And as for little Jr. here..." Said Roxy, about to touch Stacy's stomach, only to have her hand slapped away by Kim. "Excuse me." She said, looking at Kim, before turnning her attention back to Stacy. "My son is not gonna let a schamer like you raise his kid. And you know why? Because you remind him too much of his own mother." Said Roxy, refering to herself. The middle-aged blond haired women then placed the paper inside her purse, zipped it up, and went back inside Gigi's hospital room.  
 **##################################################################################**

When Roxy got inside, she saw Rex laying on Gigi's hospital bed, with one arm rapped around her. Roxy also saw that the dogs were still sitting at Gigi's bedside, still sad and heart broken over their loss.

"(Crying) Look, i know you don't wanna wake up...okay, but you have to...for me...for your parents...for Jason...and for your Dalmatians. Come on, we need you. I know you can do it. I mean it, Miller, i am not going anywhere until you wake up and i know that you and Jason and your Dalmatians are safe." Said Rex.

Roxy walked over to Gigi's bedside. "Rex..."

"Look, look, she is just a little tired. Alright, from the moment we met back in first grade, she said that she wouldn't leave me and Gigi keeps her promises." Said Rex.

"Okay, honey...but not this time." Said Roxy.

"She's gonna be fine. I'm gonna get through to her, she is gonna wake up, it's gonna be 'FINE." Said Rex.

"Honey...she's not gonna wake up." Said Roxy.

"SH, SH, SH!" Said Rex.

"(Crying) YOU GOTTA LET HER GO!" Said Roxy.

"DON'T SAY THAT, DON'T EVER SAY THAT, OKAY?!" Said Rex before getting up off the bed. "Do you think you're helping me? You're not a doctor, you don't know what's going on, i do! Now i know, Gigi, so why don't you just get out of here..."

"(Crying) YOU CAN'T BRING HER BACK! No matter how much you care for her or how much we all care for her, you can't bring her back!" Said Roxy. A sobbing Roxy embraced Rex with a hug as she continued to cry, knowing that Gigi was gone. The two then pulled away from each other. "I know, honey...it makes no sense. How could she be dying? She looks so perfect...like Sleeping Beauty."

"She's not gonna wake up...no matter what we do...or how much we want her to." Said Rex. "(Sighs) Oh, my good. I've got to get it together...for Gigi's parents. They've just lost Jason...the only grandkid they ever had, as well as Gigi's Dalmatians. How am i gonna tell them that their daughter isn't coming back? How do you tell two parents/grandparents/dog lovers that their child, their grandchild and their pets are all gone in one day? How do you do that? That's too much for anyone to bare." He looked at Gigi. "(Sighs) How am i gonna do this, Miller? You gotta help me." Rex, Roxy and the dogs then left out of the room.  
 **##################################################################################**

When Rex, Roxy and the dogs exited the room, they were met by Stacy and Kim.

"Rex...what's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"It's Gigi." Said Rex.

"I don't understand, i thought Gigi was out looking for Jason like the rest of us were. How did this happen?" Stacy asked.

"She never found him. He went...back home after running away from the Love Civic Center. Viki was there at the time, looking after the puppies for Gigi while she was at our Bridle Baby Shower. And that was when these two men showed up, claiming to be with the electric company, and that they were there to inspect the wiring and the switches. Only, it was a trick. Anyway, after Viki refused to let them inside, they forced their way in. Viki followed one of the men up stairs into Gigi's room. And that's when he locked her in the closet and he and the other guy stole the puppies and kidnapped Jason. By the time Gigi's parents and i had gotton to the house, it was too late, they were already gone. After rescuing Viki from the closet, i called the police, they arrived a few minutes later, and each of us gave them our statement. While we were doing that, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster here arrived at the crime scene. Bo, John and i got in our vehicles and followed them and Bo's dog, Beethoven, to an old spooky, abandoned house, where Gigi's car was. The dogs lead us into the house and down into a basement where we found Gigi passed out on the floor. And...(Crying) their was a broken generator, and it was leaking Carbon Monoxide. (Sniffs) Stacy, i think she tried to stop the leak because she knew she was dying. (Sniffs) She was all along, but she knew." Said Rex.

"Oh my good." Said Kim.

"(Crying) The doctor said it was too late. By the time i got here, she was already brain dead. (Sniffs) She's gone." Said Rex. "(Sniffs) I don't know what her family's gonna do without her."

"(Crying) I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." Said Kim as tears ran down her face. And that was actually true. She was sorry about Gigi. Sure, she may not have like her, and may have helped steal her puppies, and kidnap her son, but the last thing she wanted was for her or anyone else to get hurt or to die. "It's crazy with what happened to Gigi. She was so strong. Whatever was on her mind, she would just tell you straight up. I'm sure many people loved that about her."

"(Crying) Me too." Said Rex.

"Rex...if there's anything you need...you just name it...okay?" Said Stacy. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, i asked her to send me a sign, and she sent me you and Kim. I am just so scared that this is gonna push Gigi's parents over the 've already lost, Jason, the only grandkid they have, along with Gigi's Dalmatians. How do you explain to two loving parents that they've lost both their child and their grandchild and their pets all in one day?" Said Rex.

"I understand what you're having to go through right now, but you have to be strong for them. You have to show them that they can get through this." Said Stacy.

"I can't fake it for them, they know how i am feeling, and i have got to tell you, i do not feel so strong right now. I don't know how they're gonna get through this without her." Said Rex.

Stacy: "I understand that's how you're probably feeling now...but in time..."

Rex: "What? What, it'll get better? How is everything suppose to get better when..."

"Rex." Came a female voice.

Rex turnned and saw Sherleen and Henry run up to him.

"How's Gigi?" Sherleen asked.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Henry asked.

"Do you need me to stay?" Stacy asked.

"No, i'll be okay. Thanks, Stacy." Said Rex.

"Rex..." Said Sherleen.

"We'll be down stairs in the waitingroom. Come on, Kim." Said Stacy before she and Kim left.

"What's going on, Rex?" Sherleen.

"Here, let's sit down." Said Rex.

"Why, you're scaring me." Said Sherleen.

"Whatever it is, just tell us." Said Henry.

Rex didn't say anything.

"Fine, i'll ask Gigi." Said Henry before heading for the door to his daughter's room.

"You can't." Said Rex, stopping Henry.

"Well, why not? Is she having surgery or something?" Henry asked.

"No...no, she doesn't need surgery. (Sighs) She...was...breathing Carbon Monoxide." Said Rex.

"That's a poison, i know." Said Henry.

"(Crying) Well...when you breath it...(sniffs) you don't get (chokes) enough oxygen to the brain. And when that happens...the brain dies." Said Rex.

"What do you mean?" Sherleen asked.

"Your daughter...she's not gonna get better." Said Rex.

"What?" Sherleen asked.

"Sure she is. She's in the hospital." Said Henry.

"The doctors have done everything they can. They can't help her...she's dying." Said Rex.

"(Crying) She's dead?" Sherleen asked.

"No...not yet." Said Rex.

"But i don't understand. If she's still breathing, why can't they make her better?" Henry asked.

"I got to her too late. The damage had already been done." Said Rex.

"So it'll just take a little bit longer." Said Henry.

"Well, with most things, yeah. But when the brain has been hurt this much...it's just not gonna happen." Said Rex.

Sherleen then gasped deeply before falling to her knees with her mouth hanging open. It was as if someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked the breath of life out of her.

"No. No! No, you're lying! You're a lyer! You're lying!" Said Henry.

"I wish i were. You have you idea how much." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Oh no. Gigi." Said Henry before he started sobbing.

Roxy walked over to where Sherleen was and bent down to her angle. "(Crying) Don't worry, honey. Come here." The two women embraced each other with a hug. "Don't worry, i got you, okay?" Roxy helped Sherleen stand up and they parted from the hug. "Okay, so we're gonna go inside, and Rex will join us in a minute, okay? Okay, come on."

"(Crying) I can see her?" Sherleen asked.

"(Crying) Yeah, you can see her. You can talk to her...and you can tell her how great she is. And then...you can tell her goodbye. Okay?" Said Roxy.

"(Crying) Henry..."

"Forget it. I'm not going in." Said Henry.

Sherleen and Roxy then walked into Gigi's room.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the room, Sherleen saw her daughter, lying in a hospital bed, on lifesupport. She and Roxy walked up to the bed and looked at Gigi.

"(Crying) Gigi...Gigi?" Said Sherleen.

"She hears you. Wherever she is, she hears you. Tell her what's in your heart." Said Roxy.

"(Crying) Gigi...you always that you wouldn't leave until your father and i said goodbye. Look...i don't care what they say. I'm not saying it. You can't go, Gigi...you just can't. You can't." Said Sherleen. The Mother then turnned to Roxy and hugged her and started sobbing over the loss of her daughter.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	58. 104 58: Departing From UK

**104 58: Departing From UK**

 **UK London, England Airport**

Back in UK London, England, Cruella and Paul, and his pet Komodo Joanne, arrived at the airport in her red and black Panther Deville car, with the four vehicles of her band tailing behind her. They all turnned and drove to the back of the building where all of the planes landed and took off. As they made it around back, the gang came into view with a huge, light blue air ship plane. This was the exact same plane that Cruella had used to fly to Mexico to Devil's Island back in (2017). And now, she was going to use it fly herself, her family and her worker's out to Australia, where they would add the last few Dalmatians to all the rest, completing the number of 104 Dalmatians.

Cruella brought her car to a stop and honked her horn.

"Are you sure this is the plane you used back in (2017)?" Paul asked.

"Sure i'm sure. After all, it was only two years ago when i last road in it." Said Cruella.

"But are you sure that someone is here? Cause it doesn't look like anyone's at home." Said Paul.

"Of course i am. I called DE VIL INDUSTRIES back in America and had them ready the plane for us, so that when we got here, all we would have to do was get everything loaded in the cargo, hop on board, and take off." Said Cruella.

"But what makes you think they even know we're here?" Paul asked.

"Trust me, they know. Watch this." Cruella honked her car horn really loud again, and this time, something did happen. The front mouth of the plane slid open and out came five british men. "That's how."

The men walked over to Cruella's car and one of them held the door open for her as she, Paul and Joanne got out. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. De ViL."

"Same to you too, darling." Said Cruella.

"So...how was the U.S.? Did you find everything you need?" The man asked.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, i did. Is our flight to Australia ready?" Cruella said.

"Yes, ma'am." Said the man.

"Good. Get all of our vehicles loaded on the cargo. Paul and the others and i will be boarding the plane. Be sure to have the men back the truck into the cargo. It has something very important to me in the back and we can't risk damaging it." Said Cruella.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." Said the man before getting inside the red and black car.

Having now arrived at the airport, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier watched from around the corner of the building as Cruella, Paul and Joanne headed off for the huge, blue air ship plane that was up ahead. The animals had been following the message the other dogs of London had been passing on and it led them here to the airport. Which meant that the Dalmatians who were in danger were being transported to Australia by plane.

They then saw Horace and Jasper exit their burnt Ford Transit, and Diane and Vivian exit their vehicles as well, along with Ivy. The four dogs and the cat continued to watch as the humans headed off for the same plane that Cruella and her husband were headed for while the other four men each got inside one of the four vehicles. The animals saw Cruella and her band enter inside the opening of the plane and it closed.

The slope of the plane was then let down, opening the entrance to the cargo, and the men drove all five vehicles over to the cargo and rode Cruella's, Diane's, Vivian's and Mr. Skinner's vehicles up the slope and into the cargo while another man backed Horace and Jasper's burnt Ford Transit up the slope and into the cargo.

Pongo, Perdy, Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier all watched as the men exited the cargo and went back inside the opening of the plane that they had previously came out of. With the cost now clear, the dogs and the cat all ran out of hidding from around the building and headed for the opened back of the plane, which was the cargo. When they arrived at the cargo, the animals waisted no time and ran up the slope and into the cargo, and the slope closed up. Once inside the cargo, they saw Cruella's red and black Panther Deville, along with Horace and Jasper's Ford Transit, Mr. Skinner's black Hearse and Diane and Vivian's cars. The animals then spreaded out and started looking around, searching for any sign of the Dalmatians that were in danger. The dogs sniffed the floor as they searched the cargo.

As Pongo sniffed the floor, he heard whimpering and saw that it was coming from inside the back of the Ford transit truck, and went over to it. The Dalmatian stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws on the opening of the truck and looked inside and saw a six week old limon spotted Dalmatian puppy inside, wearing a blue collar, lying next to a tan crate with narrow holes in it. He could aslo sense the smell of other Dalmatians coming from within the crate, as well as hear them barking.

Olive lifted her head and looked at the adult Dalmatian who was looking in through the opening of the truck and the orange spotted puppy barked.

Pongo got back on all fours and turnned his attention to the others and barkked, getting their attention.

Perdy, Colonel, Tibbs and the Terrier all ran over to where Pongo was and he stood back on his hind legs, with his paws placed back on the truck. The others, minus Tibbs, all joined Pongo and looked inside the back of the truck and saw a limon spotted Dalmatian puppy lying beside a tan crate with narrow holes. They could also sense the smell of five other Dalmatians coming from inside the crate. Two adults, one male and one female, and three puppies, who were all boys.

The limon spotted Dalmatian stood to her feet and barked at the dogs that she saw standing outside the truck. Two of them were adult Dalmatians, like her Mom and Dad, and the other two were a Shaggy dog and a Terrier. She went over to the opening of the opening and the dogs got back on all fours, allowing the orange spotted puppy to exit and truck. Now standing in front of the dogs, the orange spotted puppy asked who they all were.

The male Dalmatian, wearing a black collar, introduced himself as Pongo, the female Dalmatian, wearing a red collar, introduced herself as Perdy, the Shaggy dog introduced himself as Colonel, the cat introduced himself as Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier introduced himself as Kipper.

The limon spotted Dalmatian puppy introduced herself as Olive.

The Colonel told Olive that he and the others were hear to help her and that they had gotton a message about five Dalmatians being stolen from America and that they were being shipped off to Australia.

When asked by the Colonel is she was the dog that sent out that message, Olive stated that she was and begged for the dogs and the cat's to help her, and let them know that her family was in great danger.

Sargent Tibbs asked Olive to show her family to him, and the limon spotted Dalmatian puppy jumped back inside the back of the truck, follow by the cat himself.

Olive led Tibbs over to the tan crate, and they both looked inside through the narrow holes and the cat saw two adult Dalmatians, one wearing a red collar and the other wearing a purple collar. He also saw three little Dalmatian puppies inside as well. The first one had white ears with three black circle-shapped spot on both of them. He also wore an orange collar around his neck with a pair of white furry dice rapped around it. The second one had black ears and wore a red collar with a black name tag in the shape of the head of Mickey Mouse. The last one looked exactly like the second one. The only difference was that he wore a blue/green bone-shapped name tag on his red collar and his left black ear had a white circle-shapped spot on it. Tibbs then counted the puppies inside the crate: The first adult Dalmatian was number 1, the second one was 2, the first puppy made 3, the second puppy made 4 and the third puppy made 5. FIVE. Five Dalmatian puppies. These were the Dalmatians who were mentioned in the message. The Dalmatians who were stolen from America. They were the ones. He then heard a strange sound coming from inside the crate, then he looked and saw something else inside.

It was a little boy with long brown hair. He had ducktape over his eyes and his mouth, his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together. The boy slowly regained consciousness and tried screaming for help, but his mouth was covered with ducktape and he couldn't do it.

Just then, the cargo began to shake, startling Olive, Tibbs and the dogs outside the truck. Why was the cargo shaking? Were they having an earthquake? The animals soon got their answer when they felt that the plane was moving. They then realized that the plane was getting ready for take off.

Outside, the air ship plane moved down the runway and soon lifted itself off the ground and took off flying into the night sky, heading towards it's destination...Australia.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	59. 104 59: The Truth

**104 59: The Truth.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

Back in America, in Paris, Texas, at the hospital, everyone was waiting outside Gigi's room waiting for the doctor to come out. After learning from the doctor that her daughter was brain dead, Sherleen and Roxy had decided to go in Gigi's room and visit with her for a while. Henry, however, would not because he couldn't accept the fact that he had lost both his daughter and his grandson all in one day. Once they were done visiting, the doctor went inside Gigi's room to give her some kind of medicen that would help with her improvement.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"How is she?" Rex asked.

"Still the same, nothing's changed." Said Sherleen.

"You guys." Came a voice.

Everyone looked at saw all of their friends arrive on the scene. Natalie, Jessica, Nash, Maxie, Spinelli, Robin, Patrick, Nora, Bo and John.

"How's Gigi, where is she?" Nora asked.

"She's in there on life support." Said Roxy with her face tear stained, along with Sherleen's.

"Oh my goodness." Said Nora. "What did the doctors say?"

"Is she gonna be alright?" Bo asked.

"(Crying) No...she isn't. (Sniffs) The doctor...said she was brain dead. " Said Rex.

"Oh dear good." Said Natalie.

"It's bad." Said Rex.

"And the people who did this to Gigi are the same ones who have been stealing Dalmatian puppies all over the state of Texas?" Jessica asked.

"Looks that way. They were gone when Bo, John and i got there." Said Rex.

"Well where did this happen?" Nash asked.

"(Crying) The old abandoned spooky house. Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster here lead me, Bo and John there and we found Gigi down stairs in the basement, passed out from a generator that was leaking Carbon Monoxide. That was when we brought her here to the hospital, but the doctors said that it was too late and that she was already gone. And while Gigi...was trapped...in that basement, dying...do you know what those creeps were doing? (Sniffs) They were breaking into her house, stealing her four Dalmatian puppies and kidnapping her son." Said Rex.

"What? Jason's gone too? They took Jason and the puppies?" Said Nash.

"(Crying) They were already gone when Gigi's parents and i got there. Oh this is all my fault. If i hadn't told Jason that Stacy and i and our baby weren't moving to Paris, France, he wouldn't have ran off, went back to the house and been there when those creeps had broken in and stole the puppies." Said Rex.

"So you're the reason Gigi's in there? You're the reason she's lost her son? You're the reason we've lost both our daughter and grandson all in one day?" Henry said.

"Henry..." Sherleen said.

"No, it's true, these people would have never gone after Gigi and Jason if it wasn't for him!" Said Henry.

"That's not true and you know it!" Said Roxy.

"This isn't going to help." Said Sherleen.

"Gigi and Jason and those dogs have to be alright. They have to be." Said Henry before walking off.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sherleen. We have police units searching the entire city of Paris, Texas. We're not gonna rest until we bring that little boy, and those puppies, home." Bo asured.

"Thank you, Bo." Said Sherleen.

"Comissioner." Came a voice.

Everyone looked to see a male officer walk up to Bo.

"Did you find anything?" Bo asked.

"No, sorry. So far, no sign of anyone with two adult Dalmatians, four puppies or a boy matching Jason's discription." Said the officer.

"Expan the search. Drop a net over the city if you have to, alright? Every bridge, every highway out of town. Get a unit over at the train station. The people who did this to Gigi and her family might try to leave the state of Texas. You got my cellphone number?" Said Bo.

"Yes, sir." Said the officer.

"Alright. I want you to check in every 15 minutes. Get everyone not working on this case, get them in here tonight, alright. I want every cop on the street until these people are in custody. Now go." Said Bo.

The officer then left to inform other officers of what the Comissioner said.

"Rex...Lassie...Jake...Foster..." Said Sherleen to the four dogs. "I'm so glad that you guys got help for Gigi." She turnned her attention to Rex Bryson, Bo and John. "And Rex...i am so greatful that you, Bo and John got there and saved my daughter."

"Yeah, well i don't think Gigi is feeling too lucky right now." Said Rex.

"Rex..." Said Sherleen.

"Bo, we have to get out of here. We have to go back to both crime scenes and search both houses. We gotta find out where these people went before they hurt Jason, those puppies or anyone else." John turnned to Sherleen. "Call us if you hear anything about Gigi, please."

"I will." Said Sherleen.

John and Bo then walked off to go back to the crime scenes and investigate some more.

Nora looked at Sherleen. "I'm really sorry that this happened to your family. I wish we could be of more help."

"It's okay, Nora, we all know you're trying. What's your lead?" Sherleen said.

"It depends on what the police find when they re-investigate the crime scenes. If the crooks left behind any DNA or traceable evidence. It could go either way." Said Nora.

"I swear, these people are going to pay for what they did." Said Sherleen.

"We'll be down stairs if you need anything. Come on, you guys." Said Nora.

Natalie, Jessica, Nash, Maxie, Spinelli, Robin and Patick all followed Nora, leaving Sherleen, Roxy and Rex behind.

Viki and Charlie then arrived and saw Sherleen, Roxy and Rex.

"Sherleen? What are you doing here?" Viki asked.

"Viki, please, this isn't a good time right now." Said Sherleen.

"Why, what's wrong?" Viki asked as she and Charlie walked up to Sherleen.

"PLEASE! Not now!" Said Sherleen.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"It's Gigi. She's been poisoned." Said Sherleen.

"Poisoned? Oh my good, who did it?" Said Viki.

"The same people who stole our daughter's puppies and kidnapped our grandson. Apparently, their actions towards animals have greatly escalated even more than we know." Said Sherleen.

"But how could these two men break into Gigi's house and poison her at the same time? I mean it doesn't make sense." Said Charlie.

"I don't think it's just the two of them. I think there's more than one party involved in all of this." Said Rex.

"An accomplice?" Said Viki.

"Well, what else could it be? It's the only way that they were able to break into the house, steal the puppies, kidnap Jason and lure Gigi to that abandoned house and lock her in the basement. And besides, how can two people steal 104 Dalmatians from an entire state in less than a month? It's not possible. There has to be more than one person involved in this. And one of those people are responsible for everything that has happened." Said Rex.

"But why would they poison Gigi?" Viki asked.

"I don't know the details, but apparently an accomplice of the two men who broke into the house, lured Gigi there to trap her so that the men could steal her puppies." Said Sherleen.

"It was about stealing the puppies." Said Viki.

"These men had shown some sick intrest in the puppies...and they felt that was a good enough reason...to lure Gigi to the old abandoned house, lock her up in the basement and leave her there to die from a generator that was leaking Carbon Monoxide." Said Sherleen.

"Oh my goodness, i can't believe this." Said Viki.

"These people wanted Gigi out of the way so that they could steal the puppies, and heaven help us...they may get their wish." Said Sherleen.

"No, no, no, no. Don't say that, Sherleen." Said Viki.

Sherleen: "(Crying) Viki, the doctor said that she was brain dead from the Carbon Monoxide poisoning...and she may not make it. (Sobbing)."

"No, no, no. Of course she's going to make it. My goodness, the doctors have got her this far, and she's young and she's strong." Said Viki.

"But you should see her, Viki. My once strong and vibrent 'take no prisoners' Gigi is...pale and still...and lifeless." Said Sherleen.

"Hey, don't forget where she came from, okay? She's a fighter...just like you. And you taught her that. You gave her everything she needs to survive this." Said Viki.

"Thank you, those are very kind words." Said Sherleen.

"No, it's not kind, it's true. Have the doctors made any progress with her?" Viki asked.

"They've had her on life support ever since they got her here. We're just waiting now to see if she will wake up." Said Sherleen.

"I'm sure she'll wake up, i'm sure of it." Said Viki.

"You know...Rex is the one who found her and brought her here." Said Sherleen.

"Rex?" Said Viki.

"Yeah. He hasn't been able to believe that it may be too late for Gigi. I hope in some way he knows...that he saved her and brought her here...because he still has...very deep feelings for her." Said Sherleen.

"Actually, it goes both ways." Said Viki.

"Those two are ment to be together. And if they had been together...Gigi might not be fighting for her life right now. And Jason and the puppies would still be here with us." Said Sherleen.

"You know that i've always had a special place in my heart for Gigi. When she and Rex were hanging out when they were kids, she was like a daughter to me." Said Roxy.

"Thank you, Roxanne...that means a lot." Said Sherleen.

"Don't mention it." Said Roxy.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Miller. I'm so sorry that this happened to your family." Said Rex.

"I would never fault you for something you didn't do. And i would never fault you for caring about Gigi." Said Sherleen.

"She just means so much to me...as a friend." Said Rex.

Sherleen: "I know. (Crying) I know (Sobbing)."

"Hey...Gigi's gonna be okay...and so are Jason and the dogs. If the cops had found them, we would've heard already." Said Rex.

"But just the thought of him being out there alone without his mother..."

The doctor then came out of Gigi's room.

"How is she?" Sherleen asked.

"How is she? How's Gigi?" Rex asked.

"She's awake." Said the doctor.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Sherleen.

"It's a miracle she's alive after being exposed to Carbon Monoxide for that long. There's no brain damage or any other organe damage for that matter." Said the doctor.

"So she's gonna be alright?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. All in all, i'd say this is one for the recard books. Not too many people breath in Carbon Monoxide and lived." Said the doctor.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Said Sherleen.

Henry arrived on the scene and saw Sherleen, Rex and Roxy talking to the doctor. "What's going on here? What is it? Is it more bad news?" He asked as he walked up to the gang.

"No, honey, it's good news. Gigi's awake!" Said Sherleen.

"Are you serious?" Henry asked.

"I just heard it from the doctor himself. He said she's fine." Said Sherleen.

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much." Said Henry.

"No problem. Just doing my job." Said the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Roxy asked.

"Go right inside." Said the doctor before leaving.

Rex turnned to Sherleen. "Why don't you go in to see her first. I'll call Bo and see if they have any leads on the men who took Jason and the puppies."

"Okay." Sherleen went inside the room to see Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

Once she entered into the room, Sherleen saw that Gigi was still unconscious, but could tell that she was only asleep now, due to the tube being removed from her mouth. She walked up to her daughter's bedside. "Hey, baby...are you awake?"

Gigi, didn't answer. Instead, she just stired in her sleep a little.

"(Crying) Oh, my brave little girl." Said Sherleen. "Hi, i'm here, Dad's hear and Rex is here too. Rex is gonna be in to see you in a minute, okay?"

"Jason...my little boy...the puppies...Rex." Gigi said in her sleep.

As her daughter mumbbled in her sleep, Sherleen turned and saw Rex and the dogs enter into the room. "Oh, honey, he's right here, okay? Uh, you need to rest, sweetheart." She walked over to Rex. "Did you reach Bo?"

"Yeah, i did." Said Rex.

"Well? What did he say?" Sherleen asked.

"He and John still haven't found any evidence." Said Rex.

"Oh no." Said Sherleen.

"Is she awake?" Rex asked.

"Well, she's sort of half awke. She keeps saying Jason's name and talking about the puppies." Said Sherleen.

Rex and the dogs walked over to Gigi's bed and sat on it. "Hey, Miller, how you doin?"

"Jason...Jason...the puppies...Moose...Molly." Said Gigi in her sleep.

"I know you're worried about Jason and your dogs, but they're okay, they're fine." Said Rex.

"No...no, they're not fine." Said Gigi in her sleep.

"Viki's gonna take care of them...i promise." Said Rex. He hated lying to Gigi, but she had just come out of a coma and he didn't wanna say anything that would upset her, out of fear of his friend have a relaps.

"Rex...you don't know...you don't know about...the puppies." Gigi mumbled in her sleep.

"I know that the puppies are okay. And so are Moose, Molly and Jason. And you're okay, and that's all that matters to me." Said Rex. "When i saw you lying on the floor in that basement...well...let's just say you've gotta be pretty amazing to survive Carbon Monoxide poisoning."

"No...Jason...the puppies." Said Gigi.

"Hey...look...i know you wanna see Jason and the puppies...and you will...okay? But right now, if you're up to it, i need you to tell me what happened. I need you to tell me how you ended up at that house and why you were inside. Was someone in there with you? Did something happen?" Said Rex.

"It's okay...you can tell me. Who did this to you? Who locked you in that basement?" Rex asked.

Gigi: "Rex..."

"It's okay...just take your time. Just tell me what happened. Was somebody inside the house?" Rex said.

"They were?" Gigi asked as she slowly opened her blue eyes.

"Yeah, and you were there too. You, me, Stacy and your parents were all out, looking for Jason because he ran away after i told him that Stacy and the baby and i were moving to Paris, France. And for some reason, you stopped at an old abandoned house. And that's where i found you, Gigi...passed out after breathing Carbon Monoxide from a broken generator. But you're gonna be okay, alright? I'm just trying to piece together what happened...cause i think someone lured you to that house." Said Rex.

Gigi bowed her head.

"Look. Look at me, Miller." Said Rex.

Gigi looked at Rex.

"I know this is hard, but i need you to tell me what happened." Said Rex.

"This...this is about your fiance, isn't it? You finally saw through her. You know what a liar she is." Gigi said.

"Is that why you woke up? To bash my fiance to me?" Rex asked

"It's not bashing, it's the truth." Said Gigi.

"You have 'NO' idea what she's done...and i'm not walking away from you, no matter what, until you do." Said Gigi.

"Why is everyone so bent on warning me about Stacy?" Rex asked.

"Who else warned you about her?" Gigi asked.

"Bo...and i talked about stuff." Said Rex.

"Bo is a good man." Said Gigi.

"What about Schyler, is he a good man?" Rex asked.

"Rex." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i know, you have your new boyfriend, Schyler now, and..."

"Schyler's not my boyfriend." Said Gigi.

"You know, i don't even care...anymore. I use to. I was ready to get past the fact that you cut me out of your life, i was willing to stay by your side as your friend. You were the one who ended it." Said Rex.

"(Sighs) Will you just listen..."

"And now you have the nerve to tell me that Stacy is not what she seems." Said Rex.

"SHE'S NOT, BRYSON! SHE'S EVIL! She used my son's dog to break us up as friends!" Said Gigi.

"What's wrong with you? How can you call the mother of my child evil?" Rex asked.

"Because i know her! You don't!" Said Gigi.

"Look, i know she's made some mistakes..."

"Ugh, they weren't mistakes! She has meant everything she's done!" Said Gigi.

"Even if she did, no matter what she did, my gosh, Gigi, she saved your son's dog's life." Said Rex.

"Bryson, that's just it. She didn't." Said Gigi.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Stacy...didn't save Molly's life. Stacy is not the one who wrote that check." Said Gigi.

"Stacy's not the doner. You expect me to believe that?" Rex said.

"Just listen." Said Gigi.

"I use to know exacly what you were thinking, but now...you cut me out of your life because you couldn't get past the fact that i disappeared on you...you tell me you don't want me around anymore...Stacy's saves your son's, Jason's dog's life, as well as the lives of it's four unborn puppies, and you decide you don't want her in my life anymore either, so you make up this crazy story about her." Said Rex.

"I'm not making any of this up, Rex, it is the truth." Said Gigi.

"The truth. Stacy pretended to save Molly and her unborn puppies? Why would she do that?" Rex asked.

"So she could have you all to herself. She's crazy about you, Rex. She's been obsessed with you...since the two of you met each other in college in (2009). She told me i had to stay away from you...and if i didn't...she wouldn't pay for Molly's surgery." Said Gigi.

"What?" Rex asked in disbelif.

"Stacy...didn't care...that Molly was sick...she didn't care what happened to her. She was going to let her, and her unborn puppies, 'DIE'...if she couldn't have you all to herself." Said Gigi.

"Stacy...an Animal Rights Activist...she was going to let Molly, and her unborn puppies, die?" Said Rex. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was everything Gigi saying about Stacy true? Was she really so madly in love with him that she would let a pregnant dog die if she couldn't have him all to herself?

"I know...it's awful." Said Gigi.

"She wouldn't...she couldn't." Said Rex.

"Rex, listen...Molly was sick...and i didn't have the money the hospital needed to pay for her surgery. I was terrified that my son and i were going to lose her. So i'm in the chapple...praying to God to give me a miracle. I told him that i would do anything he wanted. Anything if he would let Molly live. So i'm standing there...and in walks Stacy. And she tells me she has the money to pay for Molly's surgery and i was so happy. I felt like maybe, maybe God brought her into my life just to save Molly." Said Gigi.

"That's pretty amazing." Said Rex.

"Only then...she tells me...that if i want her to pay for Molly's surgery...i have to stay away from you." Said Gigi.

"She actually said this?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, you and the dogs walked in on us when we were talking about 'the deal'." Said Gigi.

"You told me that you guys just agreed to stop fighting." Said Rex.

"And that was my first lie to you." Said Gigi.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Rex asked.

"I wanted to, but she was threatening to leave the state. And i was afraid that if i told you she blackmailed me, she'd find out, and pack up and let Molly die. But i told Stacy that i didn't want her or her poison money. But when i walked outside the chapple, one of the doctors had told me that Molly didn't have much time left. So i went back to Stacy. I told her the deal was on. But i knew i couldn't just stay away from you, i knew you wouldn't let me go. " Said Gigi.

"No, i wouldn't." Said Rex.

"I was so upset. I didn't know what to do, and then i ran into Cruella." Gigi said.

"Cruella?" Rex said.

"I told her what Stacy was up to." Said Gigi.

"You talked to her about this and not me?" Rex asked.

"If i wanted to save my son's dog's life, i had to make you believe that i didn't want you in my life anymore. And Cruella agreed not to tell you. Rex, i swear to you...i'm not lying to you." Said Gigi.

"You never really wanted me out of your life?" Rex said.

"No. I never wanted you out of my life. I love you. I've always loved you...ever since the day we met in the first grade." Said Gigi.

"You love me? You broke my heart." Said Rex.

"I had to. And even after i cut you out of my life, you still wanted to be around me. You even stayed by my side both times when Jason had to go to the hospital. And i just wanted to throw my arms around you and tell you everything." Said Gigi.

"I wish you had." Said Rex.

"Me too. But i had to do what Stacy wanted, it was the only way to keep my family safe." Said Gigi.

"So if this is true, why didn't you just tell me after Molly had the surgery and had the puppies?" Rex asked.

"I was going to. I told you i wanted to talk to you. Do you remember we were outside the room in the hallway?" Gigi said.

"And then one of the puppies started feeling sick." Said Rex.

"Yes, and i've never been so scared." Said Gigi.

"We thought one of the puppies might be having a negetive reaction to the surgery." Said Rex.

"And we'd still need Stacy." Said Gigi.

"So what? You were just gonna lie to me forever just in case?" Rex asked.

"Ugh, Rex, Molly is the only family that Jason has left of his Dad! And she had just had four adorible little puppies. I mean, what would you have done? Would you have risked their lives so that you could be happy? Or would you have given anything...everything to save them?" Said Gigi.

"Stacy really made you do this?" Rex asked.

"Yes, and she remined me over and over and over again that if anything happened to Molly or the puppies that i would need her money. So i just kept my mouth shut and i watched that witch take you away from me!" Said Gigi.

"So why are you telling me all this now?" Rex asked.

"I told you i found out that Stacy wasn't really the doner of the check she gave to the hospital to pay for Molly's surgery." Said Gigi.

"From who?" Rex asked.

"The hospital." Said Gigi.

"The hospital?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. While i was out driving around town, looking for Jason, i got a call from the hospital, and the doctor told me the he had been asked by Bo to do some tests on the check to see if it was written by her. And the results were negetive. Stacy's hand writting doesn't match the hand writting on that check. She couldn't have payed for Molly's surgery anymore than i could have." Said Gigi.

"Well, if she didn't, who did?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. But she found someone. And she passed that check off as her own. I know it's crazy." Said Gigi.

"It's more than crazy." Said Rex.

"That's what i'm trying to tell you, this is who Stacy really is. Okay? She bargoned with a pregnant dog's life and with the lives of four unborn puppies...to have you all to herself." Said Gigi. "(Sighs) Oh, it's over now. You know the truth."

"The truth?" Rex said.

"I love you. I love you. And i never would have done any of this if i didn't need to save my son's dog's life, but i did that. Molly and the puppies are gonna be just fine and now...now all i want is you." Said Gigi.

"This is true? All of it?" Rex asked.

"Yeah...but that's not the worst thing Stacy has done." Said Gigi.

"The worst thing? What else has she done?" Rex asked.

"You know that mystery girl you met online back in college in (2009)?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah?" Rex asked.

"Well, that was me. I'm the one who you chatted with and dated online...not Stacy." Said Gigi.

"But that's impossible. Stacy told me it was her who was chatting with me online. She even showed me her online username. It was the exact same name of the girl i was messaging online." Said Rex.

"Let me guess...her username was 'Dalmatian104.' Said Gigi.

"...That's right." Said Rex in disbelif.

"Dalmatian104 is my online username, Rex. I was the one who was E-mailing you." Said Gigi.

"I don't understand this. If Dalmatian104 is you're account, how did Stacy get ahold of it?" Rex asked.

"She must have hacked into my account and passed herself off as me." Said Gigi.

"What makes you think that?" Rex asked.

"Because one day, when i was going to E-mail you, a virus had been put on my laptop, blocking me from my oen account. I tried to delete it, but it was no good. And before i knew it, the virus had taken over my computer and whipped out my entire hardrive. I never understood how or why that virus ended up on my computer in the first place...but now i know how it did and who put it there. It was Stacy." Said Gigi.

"Are you done?" Rex asked.

"I'm just getting started." Said Gigi.

"You mean there's more?" Rex asked.

"Oh yeah...lots more. You know that mystery person who saved you from drowning in the lake at Camp Kikiwaka back in (2000)?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, why?" Rex asked.

"That was me too. I'm the one who saved your life, Rex." Said Gigi.

"But Stacy told me that she was the one who saved my life." Said Rex.

"Wake up, Rex. Nothing about this woman is true. The saving your life, the online dating...i did that. That was me." Said Gigi.

"Gigi...are you trying to say that i'm engaged to a stranger?" Rex asked.

"YES! Yeah, that's exactly what i'm saying." Said Gigi.

"...(Sighs) My good, Gigi, what have i done?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, i know. But that's not the worst thing that Stacy has done." Said Gigi.

"I was afraid you'd say that. What else has Stacy done?" Rex asked.

"Well, you know how you asked me how i ended up locked in the basement of that old house?" Gigi asked.

"Go on." Rex said.

"Right after i got that call from the hospital about Stacy not being the author of the check, i got another phone call...from Jason. He told me that he was at the abandoned house, waiting for me and that he had already called my Mom and Dad. So i drove over to the house, i went inside and followed his voice down into the basement. But when i got down there, it wasn't Jason who was waiting for me, it was Stacy. She had a used a voice changer to disguise her voice as Jason's in order to lure me in a trap. And that was when i laid into her about not being the real author of the check, and i told her that i was gonna tell you everything that she had done. That was when Rex and the others ran out of the basement, i guess to get help, then Stacy locked me inside and left me down there to die from Carbon Monoxide poisoning from a generator she had turnned on." Said Gigi.

"Oh my good." Said Rex.

"I know, right? I mean thank goodness you found me when you did, because if you hadn't, i'd be dead right now." Said Gigi "I'd give anything...to turn back the clock...and change how this all happened. But if i couldn't. If i had to do it again to save Molly and the puppies...i'd do that too." Said Gigi.

"It doesn't really matter. We can't turn back the clock." Said Rex.

"We can't change everything that's happened." Said Gigi. "Rex, i love you. I've always loved you...and i always will. And that's why i can't do this. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Rex asked.

"I can't let you go...not until i say what i have to say. Rex...don't try to lock Stacy away just for me...do it for Jason too. He's your son." Said Gigi.

"What did you say?" Rex asked.

"It's true. I'm sorry i didn't tell you before, but i'm telling you now. Jason is your son." Said Gigi.

Rex just looked at Gigi. "I'm a...Jason's my son? I have a son?"

"Yes. Yes, it's the truth. You're Jason's father." Said Gigi.

"I really am Jason's Dad?" Rex asked.

"Yes, yes, i'm not lying, i swear to you. I should have told you the minute you walked back into my life two months ago. It's true. Jason really is your son." Said Gigi.

Rex stood up and walked away from Gigi.

"Bryson...talk to me. Say something." Said Gigi.

"What do you expect me to say?" Rex asked.

"How do you feel about it? Being Jason's Dad?" Gigi asked.

Rex turnned to Gigi. "Being Jason's Dad? That's...it's...i mean i can't believe it. I'm a father. He's my son. He's great, he's everything that i could hope for in a son."

"Then you're happy?" Gigi asked.

"About Jason, yes, i'm happy." Said Rex.

"You don't look happy, you look mad. Are you mad?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah...of course i'm mad. You knew i had a son. You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me." Said Rex.

"Yes." Said Gigi.

"Why? You didn't think i was good enough to be Jason's Dad? Huh?" Rex asked.

"You really think that i didn't tell you you were Jason's Dad because i didn't think you were good enough?" Gigi asked.

"I'm not thinking it's anything else." Said Rex.

"Rex, i loved you. I always have, but by the time i found out i was pregnant, you were gone. You didn't even tell me goodbye. Do you have any idea how i felt? I was lost, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Not too lost to pick right up with B-roday." Said Rex.

"What was i suppose to do? I was 19 and pregnant and i had no clue where you were. And i met a nice guy who wanted to marry me and be a father to a baby that wasn't even his." Said Gigi.

"But even after Brody had died, you still told Jason that he was his father, not me." Said Rex.

"I didn't think that i would ever see you again. I couldn't believe it when you walked back into my life 10 years later." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, and you still didn't tell me." Said Rex.

"What was i suppose to say? Oh, Rex, you look great. By the way, you're my baby daddy." Gigi asked.

"I don't know. But i do know that day was two months ago." Rex turnned to leave.

"I thought about telling you so many times." Said Gigi.

"Then what stopped you?" Rex asked.

"I wasn't gonna be the jealous ex. I wasn't gonna be the thing that ruined your marrage before it started. If i had told you before that, it would have seemed like i was trying to use my son to get you back and i wasn't gonna do that to him." Said Gigi.

"Wow...i have a son. We have a son together. I still can't believe it." Said Rex.

"I know, i should've told you. You had a right to know." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, so did Jason." Said Rex.

"I know and i'm sorry. I never should have lied to him, i know that, but i did and now it's like...i don't know how to get out of it. Do you hate me?" Said Gigi.

"No...i just...i just wish we could get back all that time somehow." Said Rex.

"Yeah, i guess if we went back in time, we still couldn't change it. I'll always...be the woman who lied to you about your son." Said Gigi.

"And i'll always be the guy who disappeared on you before you could tell him the truth." Said Rex.

"So what do we do now?" Gigi asked.

"What do we do now? We get you well...for our son." Said Rex.

"Wait. I need to know something first. Did you ever get that letter i sent to you in college?" Gigi asked.

"What letter?" Rex asked.

"When i found out i was pregnant, i wrote a letter in (2009) saying how much i loved you and that you were Jason's father." Said Gigi.

"Well, i never got it, it must have gotton lost in the..." Rex trailed off when realization hit him.

"What? What is it?" Gigi asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's just...focus on getting you better." Said Rex.

"I really want Jason." Said Gigi.

"I'll go check on him and the puppies for you. Try to get some rest." Said Rex.

"Okay." Said Gigi.

Rex and the dogs then left out of the room a forever changed man, now knowing that he was a father.  
 **##################################################################################**

Rex and the dogs exited the room and stood at the door with a disbelievable look on his face.

"Rex," Sherleen began as she, Henry, Roxy, Viki and Charlie went up to Rex and the dogs. "Is she okay? How's Gigi?"

"How's our little girl?" Henry asked.

"She's fine." Said Rex.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Viki.

"Oh my good, it's a miracle! Our little girl has come back to us! She's come back!" Said Sherleen in excitment before turning to Rex. "And it's all thanks to you and those dogs. Thank you. Thank you all so much."

"Dont mention it." Said Rex before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Sherleen asked.

Rex stopped in his tracks and turnned back to the others. "I going to see Stacy. I have to let her know that Gigi's alright." He said before he resumed walking down the hall.

"Rex..." Came a voice.

Rex stopped and turnned to face Henry.

"Thank you...for saving our daughter." Said Henry.

"You're welcome." Said Rex before he resumed walking.

Sherleen, Henry, Roxy, Viki, Charlie and the dogs watched Rex as he walked down the hall.

Rex: "Look out, Stacy, i'm coming for you."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	60. 104 60: Landing In Australia

**104 60: Landing In Australia**

 **AUSTRALIA**

 **Five Hours Later**

Rain poored down from th dark night, cloudy sky and thunder and lighting filled the air as the blue air ship plane sored through the dark, stormy sky of Australia. After flying for five long hours, Cruella and the others had finally made it to the land down under. Now they just had to make it to Paul's underground fur factory in the outback and put the last Dalmatians with all of the others, and then they could start working on Cruella's spotted fur coat.

The Pilot and co-Pilot sat at the control pannel and flew the plane through the hazerdous storm while Cruella was sitting comfortly on a sofa, with her two pet massive gators, Bruce and Neo, at her side. Diane, Vivian and Ivy were sitting on a different couch and Horace, Jasper, Skinner, LePelt and Paul and Joanne were sitting on a much longer sofa.

"Now will someone please tell me where on Earth are we and where on Earth we're going?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, you spoil all the fun. You'll find out soon enough." Said Cruella.

"Fine. But out of professional cureocity, i have to know." Ivy looked at Diane and Vivian. "Just how did you two get involved in one of my aunt's schemes?"

"First thing is first. You see, some of us don't exactly turn our backs on a De ViL family member when they're in need." Said Diane.

"Miss De ViL?" Came a voice.

Cruella and the others turnned their attention to the male british Pilot.

"What is it, darling?" Cruella asked.

"We have arrived in Australia. Where do you want us to land?" Said the pilot.

"At the airport. You can drop us off there and then meet us at Paul's underground fur factory. And do bring the plane too, darling." Said Cruella.

"As you wish, miss De ViL." Said the Pilot.

The pane continued to fly through the dark night, rainy sky until a thundervolt shot out of the sky and struck one of the engans, shaking the plane.

"Whoa!" Everyone screamed as the plane shook and a red light came on, lighting up the whole room with a loud buzz.

"What was that?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know." Said Paul.

Then suddenly, without warning, the plane started to move in a different direction.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" Cruella demanded.

"Mayday, mayday, this is the De ViL Airship Plane! We've lost an engan! We're going down! Prepare for a crash landing!" Said the co-Pilot in his microphone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

Meanwhile, down in the cargo, Pongo and Perdy and the others were also alarmed by plane when it shook. A red light lit up the cargo as it buzzed real loudly. All of the animals were confused by this. One minute, the plane was flying peacefuly, and now it was out of control. What could've been the problem?

"Mayday, mayday, this is the De ViL Airship Plane! We've Lost an engan, we're going down! Prepare for massive empact! I repeat, prepare for massive empact!" Said a male british voice.

Pongo, Perdy, Colonel, the Terrier and Olive all began to bark and Tibbs began to meow.

Olive then ceased her barking when she heard several other barking noises coming from inside the back of the truck. The orange spotted Dalmatian hopped into the back of the Ford Transit truck and went over to the tan crate where the barking was coming from. She looked inside through one of the long narrow holes and saw that her family was terrified from the loud noise.

Jason, on the other hand, was still trying to scream for help, but once again could not, due to his mouth being covered with ducktape.

With one of the engans struck by the lightningvolt, the plane slowly plumitted out of the dark night sky and crash landed on an island in a Jungle, and all went black.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	61. 104 61: A Mother's Nightmare

**104 61: A Mother's Nightmare.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

 **Five Hours Earlier**

Schyler James' eyes shot open and he quickly saw that he was tied up with ducktape over his mouth. He then looked at his surroundings and saw that he was tied up in the Millers' storm cellar. What he couldn't figure out was how he had gotton here, what he was doing here, and why he was all tied up the way he was. The young man then remembered what had happened. He, Kim, Horace, Jasper and Paul had all broken into Gigi's home and stole her four Dalmatian puppies. They were just about to leave when Jason came down stairs and caught them in the act of stealing the puppies, and saw their faces. Jason then tried to call the police, but Paul pulled the phone cord out of the wall and lunged at the boy, who began hitting him repeatedly with a metal baseball bat. After restling the bat away from him, Paul chased Jason up stairs and knocked the boy out by shooting him with a tranquilizer dart. When Kim suggested that they kidnap Jason along with the puppies to protect their idenities from authorities, Schyler backed out and proceeded to leave to find Gigi and tell her the truth, but before he could, Paul shot him with a tranquilizer dart, knocking him out. The others must have bound him, tucktaped his mouth shut, and then locked him inside the Miller family's cellar and left him down here while they made their get away with Jason and the puppies. Who knows how long ago that was? Chances were Cruella and her gang had already left town with Jason and the puppies. But that didn't mean that it was too late to do something about it. The young man sat up on the sofa and carefully stood up. He then hopped over to the stairs and carefully hopped up each step, one by one. When he made it to the top, he seized the doornob and opened the door and hopped out of the cellar. He then closed the door behind him and hopped up a few steps and carefully pushed the ten cellar door open and made his exit. Schyler then hopped from around the back yard of the house and hopped off the Miller property and headed down the road to get help.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the hospital, Gigi laid inside her room, recovering from the Carbon Monoxide poisoning incident. After being in a coma for four long hours, the 29 year old American Mom had woken up and was recooperating from her near death experience. After awaking from her coma, Gigi told Rex the truth about Stacy, how she was the one who had locked her in the basement of that old house, how she almost killed, and how Rex was Jason's father. After remaining silent for 10 long years, Gigi had finally gathered up the courage to tell Rex the truth about him being Jason's Dad, and the truth about Stacy. She had finally told the truth...the whole truth...and nothing but the truth. But would it set her free or set the stage for something much worse? What about Gigi's parents? How were they gonna feel after they find out that she had been lying to them all these years about who her son's father really was? Would they still love her? Would they still love Jason? It wasn't really her Mom she was worried about, it was more-so her father. He had never liked Rex. From the time that Gigi and Rex had met each other in first grade, her father had hated him. Would he hate Jason now too just because of who his father was?

Henry then entered into the room. "Hey. You up for a visit?"

"Hi, Dad." Said Gigi.

"How are you doing?" Henry asked as he walked up to Gigi's hospital bed.

"The doctor says i'll be fine. I'm lucky, i guess." Said Gigi. "Uh, where's Jason? I wanna see him."

"Gigi, the doctor said that you need to get rest." Said Henry.

"I know and i will. After i see Jason." Said Gigi as she proceeded to get out of bed.

"Well, you can see him later, just..."

"Why can't i see him now?" Gigi asked, cutting Henry off.

Henry didn't answer his daughter's question.

"Oh my good. There's something wrong, isn't there? He's in trouble. I know it, i can feel it." Said Gigi.

"No, Jason is fine. He's home...with Viki and the puppies. He's asleep." Said Henry.

"He's asleep?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, and Viki doesn't wanna wake him up. Alright? Just rest." Said Henry.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Gigi asked.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to my favorit grandchild...or to you. I promise. I'll die first." Said Henry. The man then walked out of the room, leaving his daughter to rest up.  
 **##################################################################################**

Sherleen, Roxy and Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster saw Henry exit Gigi's hospital room.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sherleen asked.

"I can't believe i just lied to her." Said Henry.

"Well, for what it's worth, i don't think you have much of a choise." Said Roxy.

"I have to find my grandson, Roxy. And the puppies. And if there's anyone that can do it, it's your son, Rex. And i know i don't have a right to ask after the way i've treated him over the years." Said Henry.

"Jason and four puppies are missing. The rest of it doesn't matter. Rex will bring them home, don't worry." Said Roxy.

"Hey, you guys." Said John as he walked up to the gang.

"Hey, Johnny." Said Roxy.

"Is there any word on Jason and the puppies?" Sherleen asked.

"No, not yet. How's Gigi?" John asked.

"She's alright, she just woke up a few minutes ago." Said Sherleen. "Heaven forbid if she finds out her son and the puppies are not safe at home."

"I hated lying to her." Said Henry.

"It's okay, i understand. Gigi just came out of a coma. The last thing she needs is to know about any of this." Said Sherleen.

"But the problem is now that the media has the story, it's gonna be all over the T.V. So could you..."

"We will make sure she's not watching. absolutely." Said Sherleen, cutting John off.

"How's Gigi doing?" John asked.

"Well, she's in there resting. I hope she stays that way until we find Jason and the puppies." Said Henry.

"I'm on it." Said John before walking off.

Sherleen walked over to the door and opened it and poked her head inside Gigi's room and saw that her daughter was asleep. She then quietly snuck inside the room, walked over to a table, where the remote to the T.V. was resting, and picked up the remote. She took the remote over to a small dresser and rolled it up in one of the towels that were resting on top.

"Mom?" Came a voice.

A startled Sherleen turnned to see Gigi, now awake.

"What are you doing?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, honey, hi. I was straitning up a little." Said Sherleen before walking over to Gigi's bed. "I was hopping you would sleep longer. How are you feeling?"

"Like i almost died from Carbon Monoxide poisoning." Said Gigi.

"Honey, how did this happen? What were you even doing at the old spooky house in the first place? Why were you there?" Sherleen asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about how i ended up at that house." Said Gigi.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm sorry." Said Sherleen.

"No, no, i just...I wanna...Oh, i wanna think about how lucky i am. I'm alive...and Jason is safe. Do you think that maybe we can call Viki and have her bring Jason to the hospital?" Said Gigi.

"No. No, that's just not a good idea, honey." Said Sherleen.

"Oh, Mom, please, i really need to see him." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, uh, you can't." Said Sherleen.

"Why not? Why can't i see Jason?" Gigi asked.

"Well, first of all, you have to rest, that's why." Said Sherleen.

"Well, i'll rest much better if i could just see Jason and hold him and make sure he's okay." Said Gigi.

Sherleen: "Honey, i know how much you miss him, but..."

"But what?" Gigi asked.

"Well...bringing him here now is just not an option, sweetheart." Said Sherleen.

"Okay, if there's something i need to know, i wanna hear it." Said Gigi.

"What you need to do is rest, my dear, and so do i." Said Sherleen.

"Mom, i can tell that you're hiding something." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, Gigi, honey..." Said Sherleen.

A female nurse then entered into the room, carrying some pills and a bottle of water. "Could you wait outside? I just need a few minutes with the patient."

"Oh, yes, of course." Sherleen looked back at Gigi. "I will be right back, okay?" She said before leaving out of the room.

The nurse walked over to Gigi. "Here you go." She said as she handed her the pills and the water.

"Thanks." Gigi put the pills in her mouth and washed them down with the bottle of water. "Uh, do you know if Stacy White is in police custody? She might have been brought here for a psych eval?"

"Sorry, i don't have that information." Said the nurse.

"Uh...okay, maybe it's on the news. Do you know where the remote is?" Said Gigi.

The nurse then went to retrieve the remote.  
 **##################################################################################**

"This is awful. We can't tell Gigi about Jason, we can't tell her about the puppies. I'm lying to her about two things and i'm a terrible liar." Said Sherleen.

"It's just until she gets stronger, alright? This would be too much for her to handle and you know that." Said Henry.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Here you go." Said the nurse as she walked up to Gigi's bedside, handing her the remote.

"Thank you." Said Gigi. She then turnned on the T.V. and saw that the channel it was on was the NEWS.

Male Reporter: "The hunt continues for two british men, who have stolen four Dalmatian puppies from the Miller residence, as well as abducted one of the members of the Miller family, Jason Miller, only 10 years old. They were last spotted at the Miller residence by ex-mayor, Victoria Wattson, only four hours ago. Two adult Dalmatians, that belong to the Miller family, have also vanished from the Animal Control Center and it is emplied that the two men stole them as well. It is also believed by police that these two men are the same people who have been stealing Dalmatian puppies all over the state of Texas, possibly with more help from unknown accomplices. These two men, and their unknown parties, have stolen 104 Dalmatians and kidnapped a little boy from the state of Texas, and should now be concidered a danger to human society."

Gigi was in shock. She had just recieved the news that every parent and pet owner fears. Someone had broken into her house...and stolen her puppies and kidnapped her son? And this happened four hours ago? "MOM!"

Sherleen and Henry and the dogs rushed inside and saw that Gigi was now panicing.

"I just...i just saw it! (Crying) I just saw it, that someone...someone took them! Did someone steal my Dalmatians and take my son? Is it true?" Said Gigi.

"She...she wanted to watch the new, i'm so sorry." Said the nurse.

"It's okay, it's alright, we'll take care of it." Said Henry.

The nurse then left out of the room.

"Gigi...you gotta try and stay calm, alright?" Said Henry.

"Rex told me earlier that Jason is at home with Viki and the puppies. Is it true? (Crying) It wasn't was it?" Said Gigi.

Sherleen: "No, honey. Honey, you've been through so much..."

"No! No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" Said Gigi, crying hysterically.

"Hey, hey, they're gonna find them, okay?" Said Sherleen.

Gigi then started sobbing.

"Listen to me. Bo and John are out there right now, looking for them." Said Sherleen.

"Gigi, the whole department is out there, they are gonna bring those dogs and that boy back." Henry added.

Gigi continued sobbing. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Gigi, we are going to take care of this. Honey, we're gonna give those dogs and that little boy back to you. I promise." Said Henry.

Gigi continued sobbing, this time uncontrollably, completely hysterical over the loss of her family.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	62. 104 62: A Shocking Confession

**104 62: A Shocking Confession.**

Schyler hopped down the street as quickly as he could, trying to get help from the police. So far, he had managed to make it this far through town, all tied up. Now it was just a matter of getting to the police station. But as he continued hopping, he soon lost his balance and fell face down on the ground, unable to get up, due to being tide up.

A car then came up behind Schyler and came to a stop. The driver exited the car and ran up to the young man. The driver was revealed to be Rex.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rex asked.

Schyler lifted his head to see who was talking to him. "(Muffled) Rex?"

"Schyler?" Said Rex before untying Schyler and removing the ducktape from his mouth. "Why are you all tied up, what happened?" Rex said.

"I have to...i have to get out of here." Said Schyler as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"What, why?" Rex asked, grabbing Schyler by the arm.

"I have to keep going, i have to get to Gigi. She has to know." Said Schyler.

"Know? Know what?" Rex asked.

"Where is she? Where's Gigi?" Schyler asked.

"She's at the hospital." Said Rex.

"The hospital? What for?" Schyler asked.

"Carbon Monoxide poisoning." Said Rex.

"Oh my good, is she okay?" Schyler asked.

"She's fine, she was awake when i left her." Said Rex.

"How did this happen?" Schyler asked.

"Schyler, i need to find Stacy, okay? She's is extremly dangerous." Said Rex.

"What happened? What's wrong with Stacy? Why do you think she's dangerous? And why are you even here? Why aren't you with Stacy?" Schyler asked.

"Because Stacy tried to kill Gigi and put her in the hospital." Said Rex.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN, REX?! You were suppose to be there for Stacy and the baby!" Said Schyler.

"Yeah, well, i'm trying to protect Gigi now, okay? Stacy lured her into an old house, pretending to be Jason, and locked her up in a basement and left her down there to die from Carbon Monoxide poisoning from a generator that she had turned on! Kim said she left the hospital four hours ago!" Said Rex.

"Well, fine, i'll help you look for her." Said Schyler.

"Yeah, thanks, i can manage." Said Rex.

"Rex, you have two choices, okay? You can stay out here in the dark night of town while Stacy and the baby are who knows where or you can help me look for them." Said Schyler.

"What about Gigi? I thought you had to get to her to tell her something." Said Rex.

"It's gonna have to wait. Right now, the only thing that matters is finding Stacy and the baby before she hurts anyone else." Said Schyler.

"So, Schyler, do you mind telling me why you're so enterested in Stacy?" Rex asked.

"She's a human being, that's not reason enough?" Schyler said.

"Do not change the subject. Now why are you so enterested in Stacy?" Rex asked.

"Okay, seriously? Is this really what you're gonna focus on right now? Because Gigi is in the hospital and you're worried about the woman who put her there!" Said Schyler. "She's going to have a baby, shouldn't that be a good enough reason for me to care about her?"

"Try again." Said Rex. "Look, i don't know what your deal is, but if you're trying to warm your way into Stacy's heart, just so you can be apart of the baby's life, you can forget it because i can tell you this: There is no way that you will ever end up taking care of my kid."

"You know somethin'? I don't have to listen to this." Said Schyler.

"Why are you so obsessed with everything in my life?" Rex asked.

"I'm obsessed with you? Oh-ho-ho. You are so off the market." Said Schyler.

"You always try to take what's mine! First you go after Gigi..."

"You're not even with Gigi!" Said Schyler, cutting Rex off.

"Then you try to get Jason on your side and now you want my unborn too? What on Earth is the matter with you? Why don't you just go get your own family?" Rex said.

"I am building my own family, okay? Trust me, i don't need Stacy!" Said Schyler.

"Oh yeah? Then explain this. Explain why you're hopping around town in the middle of the night, all tied up. Explain why you're so enterested in Stacy. Tell me why you're so enterested in our kid." Said Rex.

"I can't! Not until i tell Gigi first! So just back off, okay? You're gonna have to let it go for now." Said Schyler.

"Let it go?" Rex said as he snatched Schyler up by the collar. "Are you and Stacy planning on taking my kid?"

"No, no, no. Please, just calm down, okay?" Said Schyler.

"I am sick of getting the run around with you! Tell me what's going on! I saved your life, so you owe me! If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead! Now i am not gonna wait another second! You tell me why you're so enterested in my kid! Why are you so obsessed with Stacy and our unborn child!" Said Rex.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR CHILD!" Schyler screamed out. "It's mine. It's mine."

"What?" Rex let go of Schyler and backed away from him. "That's crazy."

"No, it's not. No, it's not. It's the truth. I am that baby's father. That's why i had to hop through 'TOWN, WITH MSELF TIED UP', because i had to tell Gigi!" Said Schyler.

"I don't believe it." Said Rex.

"Think about it. Why would i lie." Said Schyler.

"You must have hit your head or something. You're hallucinating." Said Rex.

"Oh, i wish. I wish i was making this up." Said Schyler.

"Okay, even if i am fool enough to believe that you are the father of that baby, which i'm not, it doesn't prove anything. We'd still need a paternity test. You're lying." Said Rex.

"I am not lying, i am telling you the truth!" Said Schyler.

"I told you...you're not making any sense...okay? We both know that Stacy is pregnant with my kid. You were there at the park with us when we were talking about the baby." Said Rex.

"Yeah, because back then, i did believe that it was your kid she was carrying!" Said Schyler.

"But now you don't?" Said Rex.

"No. She's not having your child, Rex. I'm sorry." Said Schyler.

"Okay, what kind of twisted guy are you to tell me that my baby is your baby?" Rex asked.

"Rex, i'm sorry, i'm sorry. But it's true. The baby Stacy's carrying is mine." Said Schyler.

"No, that's impossible. Stacy and i were at the hospital with Gigi and her family when her dog had it's surgery and it's four puppies. Stacy told me to my face that she was pregnant with my child. I was with her when she announced it." Said Rex.

"Were you even sure? Were you even sure it was your's? She lied about it, Rex. This is Stacy we're talking about, i wouldn't put anything past her." Said Schyler.

"Well, not this, okay? If Stacy were carrying another man's baby, she would've told me." Said Rex.

"Ha! Why? Being pregnant with your kid finally got you to pay complete attention to her and forget about Gigi, she wasn't gonna give that up. She had something you two would share forever, so she did something desperate. I'm sorry, Rex...but you needed to know. You needed to know everything." Said Schyler.

"So tell me." Said Rex.

"Okay. Okay, as soon as it sunk in that Stacy wasn't having your baby, she got it in her head that she could pass the kid off as your's, but when i followed her and Kim to the old spooky house and found them with eight other people, with five men holding sacks full of stolen Dalmatian puppies, that's when she told me the truth. " Said Schyler.

"Who were these eight other people?" Rex asked.

"Well...there's Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt, Paul, Diane, Vivian and Cruella." Said Schyler.

"Cruella? As in Cruella An GeL? The lady who stayed with Gigi and Jason in January and half of February?" Rex asked.

"The very same." Said Schyler.

"No, that's just not true. None of this is true, okay? The doctor confirmed the baby's due date." Said Rex.

"Did the doctor tell you that himself?" Schyler asked.

"I saw the sonogram, the baby was right on schedual." Said Rex.

"You saw the sonogram that Stacy showed you! Were you even at the motel when she did it? Were you at the hospital for any of the check-ups?" Schyler said.

Now that Rex thought about it...Schyler was right. He wasn't at the motel before Stacy showed him the sonogram...just like he didn't go to any of the doctor appointments with her. It would've been easy for Stacy to lie to his face about being pregnant with his child.

"You know what i'm saying is true." Said Schyler.

"No. No way. I've been staying with Stacy at the EL Rancho Motel, she has not been passing someone else's baby off as mine. When did you find all of this out?" Said Rex.

"March 3'd." Said Schyler.

"You've known about all of this for weeks? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me go on, thinking that the baby was mine? Why did you let Cruella and Stacy and their gang of thugs go on stealing Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas? Why didn't you go to the police? Huh? What about Gigi and Jason? You knew these people were targeting their Dalmatians and you knew how upset they would..." Rex trailed off. "Oh. Oh, you were gonna be her shoulder to cry on. Her white night. Her prince charming. I was the creep who disappeared on her and got engaged to marry another woman. You let all of this happen just so you could get Gigi."

"No, i wanted to tell the police, i was even going to, but then Stacy revealed that she had someone break into her house, while she and her family were at the park with us, and take refuge in their attic and install hidden cameras in the house so she could keep an eye on Gigi on her laptop 24/7." Said Schyler.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, creepy, isn't it? Stacy then threatened to send her friend a text to kill Gigi and her family...unless i kept quiet about everything i had saw. And i agreed to do so. And that was when Cruella had ropped me in on her madness. She had this insane plan to steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and make them into a spotted fur coat. So i did what i was told and helped her, Stacy, Kim and their gang smuggle stolen Dalmatian puppies out of the state of Texas."

"I don't believe this." Said Rex.

"Well, believe it because it's the truth." Said Schyler.

"You let me...get attached...to that baby. You let Cruella and her goons continue stealing more and more Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas. What kind of sick coward risks the lives of hundreds of Dalmatian puppies, and abandons his own child, just to keep a girl?" Said Rex.

"That's not how it was." Said Schyler.

"That's exactly how it was! The lives of 104 Dalmatians are in danger because of you, Jason is in danger because of you! A bunch of innocent lives! But who cares, just so you can have Gigi?!" Said Rex.

"I did care about those puppies, i did care about Gigi's son! That's why i couldn't do what Kim, Horace, Jasper and Paul asked me to do!" Said Schyler.

"What are you talking about? What did they want you to do?" Rex asked.

"Nothing, nothing. You know, they're always, you know, scheaming for something." Said Schyler before proceeding to walk off.

"Hey, hey, hey, i'm talking to you!" Said Rex, snatching Schyler up by the collar.

"Okay, you wanna know what it is?" Asked Schyler as he pushed Rex off of him. "You wanna know what they asked me to do? Jason was in the house at the time of the robbery and he came down stairs and caught us in the act of stealing the puppies. They didn't wanna risk leaving him here so that he could identify us to the police, so they asked me to help kidnap him."

"...What?" Rex asked in shock.

"I couldn't...i couldn't do it. I couldn't jeopardize someone else's child by taking it away from it's mother." Said Schyler.

"Again, what?" Rex asked. He had heard Schyler the first time, but he wanted to make sure that he had all the facts.

"Yeah, that's right. They asked me to help kidnap Gigi's son and i couldn't do it. That's when i knew it had gone far enough." Said Schyler.

"That's when you knew, not when you found out that Gigi's family was in danger. Not when you found out that the lives of 104 Dalmatians were in danger. And certainly not when you learned you had a kid on the way." Said Rex.

"Oh, come on, you've never done something you weren't proud of?" Schyler asked.

"Are you serious? Why did you even come to this town, Schyler? Why are you here?" Rex asked.

"Originally, i was here because Stacy needed me. Okay, she called me on her phone and said she needed my help. So i hopped on the first plane from Vegas and came here to Paris, Texas." Said Schyler.

"Needed your help? With what?" Rex asked.

"With Gigi. Okay, Stacy paid me 700,000 dollars to spend time with Gigi and Jason and to get close to them so that she would stop chasing after you." Said Schyler.

"Stacy paid you...to date Gigi...just to keep her away from me?" Rex asked.

"That's how it originally started, yeah. But for the past month or so, as i spent time with Gigi and her son, i got to know them. And in the process of doing that, i fell in love with Gigi and Jason and their dogs. I've never been so happy in all my life." Said Schyler.

"I don't believe a word of that. No. No, Stacy brought you here so that you could keep Gigi away from me. And if that wasn't bad enough, she paid you to spend time with Gigi and Jason and their dogs. For weeks, Gigi and Jason have been bonding and spending time with you, thinking that you were an okay guy, when the truth is you were just drawing a sallery for it! You used them! You used Gigi! And you used Jason! What kind of sick person pretends to care for a single mother and her kid just to get paid?" Said Rex.

"I made a mistake! Okay? But i was done with the lying, that's why i was trying to find Gigi! I was gonna tell you, i just...i had to tell Gigi first!" Said Schyler.

"So you could do a little damage control?" Said Rex.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Said Schyler.

"Sorry? What on earth am i suppose to do with sorry? The state of Texas has lost 104 percent of it's Dalmatian population. I lost the woman i love! My son! EVERYTHING! BECAUSE OF YOU!" Said Rex.

Schyler: "Your son? You mean that...Ja..."

"That's right, Jason is my son. I found out from Gigi when she woke up from her coma, and she has now lost him and her dogs...because of you, Cruella, Kim, Stacy and anyone else who had a hand in causing this state wide catastrophe." Said Rex. "You manipulated everyone. Even my Mom. She thinks she's gonna be a grandmother to Stacy's baby!"

"I didn't mean to manipulate anyone." Said Schyler.

"YOU PUT GIGI, AND THIS ENTIRE STATE, IN DANGER! YOU LET HER THINK THAT YOU CARED ABOUT HER AND THAT STACY AND I WERE HAVING A BABY TOGETHER! YOU RIPPED US APART!" Rex screamed.

"Rex..."

Rex cut Schyler off by kneeing him in the stomach and began attacking him. "I will kill you for what you did! You jerk! I will kill you!" He said as he slammed Schyler's head down on the hood of his car. "You ruined my life! You took Gigi! I will..."

Schyler managed to break away from Rex and proceeded to run, but Rex grabbed him and threw him to the ground and jumped on him and grabbed him by the neck and started stangling him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Andything!" Schyler begged.

Rex's angry face slowly faded and he let Schyler go. "If anything happens...to my son, or to any of those 104 Dalmatians...i will make sure...that you, Stacy, Kim, Cruella, and anyone else who had a hand in this state wide incident, never set foot outside of prison." He then got up from the ground, walked back over to his car and opened the driver door.

"Rex, wait." Said Schyler as he sat up on the ground.

"What?" Rex asked as he looked at Schyler.

"You're really just gonna find this pregnant girl to tell her off and then ditch her and her unborn child for another girl and her kid?" Schyler asked.

"I didn't do that. Stacy is not my responsability anymore, okay? That's you. And it should've been you all along from the moment you found out that you were her baby's father, but the two of you wanted to destroy me and Gigi instead. You are sick, selfish people, and you deserve each other. So you go. You save Stacy. I'm gonna save Gigi and my son...from you." Said Rex.

"What are you gonna do?" Schyler asked.

"Confront Stacy about what i know. And then i'm gonna head back over to the hospital to see Gigi. Guess what happens next." Said Rex.

"She loves me, you know." Said Schyler, refering to Gigi.

"Which version? Cause after she hears what you've done, i don't think love will be the word." Said Rex.

"You two are over, Rex! You did that...when you left town and disappeared on her in (2009)!" Said Schyler.

"She can forgive me...and i won't stop until i get her back." Said Rex. He then got inside his car and drove off, leaving a now battered Schyler behind.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	63. 104 63: Stranded

**104 63: Stranded**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

 **RISTRICTED AREA**

Rain continued to constantly poor down from the dark night sky, as it thundered really, really hard. After one of the engans had been struck by a thundervolt, the De ViL Airship Plane had crashed into the jungle of a restricted island called HeLL Island. The plane had crash-landed in the heart of the Jungle and suprisingly, sustained no amount of damage of any kind, except for the engan the thunder had struck earlier. All was now quiet inside the dark plane. The lights had all been knocked out by the storm and the crash. There wasn't a single sound being made throughout the whole plane. In fact, it was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop to the floor, if they dropped one.

Inside the Pilot's room, everyone was now all lying on the floor, unconscious from the massive empact of the crash. Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Ivy and the others were all out like a light, including the two Alligators, Bruce and Neo.

Cruella then slowly stired herself awake and sat up and looked around and saw that the lights were off and that everyone was lying on the floor unconscious. She looked over by the control pannel and saw that the Pilot and the Co-Pilot were both lying on the floor, unresponsive. She also looked out the large window and saw that it was still pooring down rain and thundering and lightning. She carfeully stood up and went over to her cousin, Diane, who was passed out on the floor. The british woman knelt down to where the Hungarien actress was lying. "Diane? Are you alright? Diane! Answer me!" She said as she shook her cousin.

Diane slowly began waking up and opened her eyes and turnned to see her cousin kneeling over her. "Cruella? What's going on? Where are we?"

"We're in Australia, darling." Said Cruella.

"Australia? Oh...yeah, that's right. We were on our way to the outback of Australia to Paul's fur factory to add the last Texas Dalmatians to the others we had stolen from the U.S. when...when...Uh, i can't remember. What happened?"

"One of the engans got struck by thunder and we crash-landed somewhere." Said Cruella.

"We crash-landed? Where?" Diane asked.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out. Let's wake the others first and then we'll concintrate on finding out where we are." Said Cruella.

"Sure." Said Diane.

But before the two De ViL women could proceed to awaken Vivian, Ivy, Horace, Jasper, Le Pelt, Skinner and Paul, all seven other passengers regained consciousness and sat up, along with the Gator's, Bruce and Neo, and Joanne, the Komodo Dragon.

"What happen? Where are we?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know, my memory's a bit foggy." Said Vivian. "Cruella...Diane...where are we?"

"That's what i'm trying to figure out, darling. Is everyone alright?" Cruella asked.

"I'm alright." Said Ivy.

"I'm fine." Vivian added.

"We're okay." Said Horace and Jasper.

"So am i." Said Paul.

"I'm fine, ma'dam." Said Le Pelt.

"Good. Now let's see if we can get in touch with D.I." Said Cruella before she walked over to the control pannel and picked up the walki talki and began to speak into it. "Mayday, mayday. This is the De ViL Airship, this is Cruella De ViL speaking. We've just arrived in Australia and crash-landed in an unknown area. Send someone to help. Over." She said. The radio, however, was too staticy for Cruella to get a response. "De ViL Industries, this is Cruella De ViL speaking. We have crashed in Australia. Send help right away." The radio continued to give off static. "Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Hello? C.D. to D.I. C.D. to D.I. Come in, D.I. Do you read me?" The static soon ceased and the radio stopped working altogether. "Drat. The radio went dead."

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Diane.

"Oh, how could things possibly be any worse?" Cruella asked.

Just then, the radio came back on and started playing a song.

 **(Song: Cruella De ViL)**

 **Cruella De ViL**

 **Cruella De ViL**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Said Cruella while banging her fist on the radio, causing it to shut off again. Cruella opened her yellow purse and got out a 90's cellphone, dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. "Professor FastBoom! Get your head out of your enventions and onto the phone!"

"Uh, yes, Cruella...my sweet?" Came the voice of Professor FastBoom on the other end of the phone.

"FastBoom, my high tech hirling, we seemed to have crash-landed somewhere after the storm took out one of our engans. Get to work on it, on the double!" Said Cruella.

"Yes sir, my darling." Said FastBoom before hanging up on the other end.

"Well, that went well." Said Diane.

"Great. While the professor's working on the engan, what are we suppose to do until then?" Vivian asked.

"I guess we'll have to go out and investigate and try to find out where we are." Said Cruella.

"Seriously? You wanna go out and investigate? In the middle of a storm like this?" Ivy asked.

"I don't think there's any other choise. We either go and try to figure out where we are or we can sit here in the dark for the next hour or so. So all who are going with me, raise your hand and say 'I'." Said Cruella.

"I." Said everyone, with their hands raised.

"All who are staying behind?" Said Cruella.

No one one raised their hand this time.

"Okay, good. No one's staying behind. Well, then...let's get a move on, shall we? But first, there's something i'd like to take with us." Said Cruella.  
 **##################################################################################**

It was now dark inside the cargo. The lights had been knocked out from the storm and the crash-landing. Things had gotton kind of shook around during the fall, but not as bad as they normally would during a wreck. Pongo, Perdy, Colonel, Tibbs, the Terrier and Olive were all lying on the floor, unconscious from the wreck, and the crate had slid out of the back of the Ford Transit truck and had fallen on the floor. The top had come off of the crate, spilling Moose, Molly, three of their puppies, and Jason out. The bound boy and the five Dalmatians were all lying on the floor, unconscious, next to the other dogs and the cat.

Pongo slowly awoke and sat up. The Dalmatian looked around and saw that Perdy, Olive, the Colonel, Tibbs and the Terrier were all lying on the floor, unconscious. He then snapped his head around and saw that the crate, that had been in the back of the truck earlier, was now lying on the floor, with the top off. He also saw the five Dalmatians and the boy, who had all been trapped in the crate earlier, had been spilled out of the crate, due to the crash. The Dalmatian got to his feet, went over to Perdy, and started licking her on the face, trying to wake her up.

This seemed to work, as Perdy quickly came around. The female Dalmatian opened her eyes and stood up and face Pongo.

Pongo went over to the Colonel and started licking him while Perdy attended to Sargent Tibbs.

The Colonel and Sargent Tibbs then woke up, only to see Pongo and Perdy standing over them. The Shaggy Dog and the Cat stood up and the now four awakened animals each went over to one of the other unconscious victims.

Perdy went over to the Olive and started licking the limon spotted Dalmatian puppy, trying to bring her around.

The Colonel went over to the Terrier and started licking him while Tibbs went over to Moose, the male Dalmatian, and started licking him.

Pongo then went over to the bound boy and just looked at him for a second. The boy looked to be about 9, maybe 10 years old. He was white, had long brown hair that went down to his neck, he wore the same outfit that Pete wore in the (2016) remake of Pete's Dragon when he took Grace, Natalie and Grace's father to see Elliot, his hands were tied and handcuffed behind his back, his ankles were tied together, he had a white bandanna tied around his mouth, had some ducktape place over his mouth, as well as ducktape over his eyes. What was this boy doing in that crate, anyway? Pongo didn't quite put his paw on it. The five Dalmatians being in the crate, he could understand, but this boy? Why would Cruella steal someone's child? Was it possible that the boy could have seen something he wasn't suppose to see that would put her back in prison? Could he have caught some of her men in the act of stealing these Dalmatians? Pongo wasn't sure. But he knew one thing though: He knew that he, Perdy and the others had a mission to accomplish. And that mission was to rescue these American Dalmatians, along with this American boy, and get them back home to their country somehow. The adult Dalmatian then started licking the boy on the face, attempting to wake him up.

After being licked a few more times, the Terrier, Olive and the Dalmatian, with the red collar, awoke and stood up.

Moose looked and saw his daughter, Olive, along with two adult Dalmatians, like him and Molly. He also saw a Shaggy dog, a Cat and a Terrier.

Olive went over to Moose and the adult Dalmatian lowered his head, and he and his daughter started licking each other, embracing each other in a dog's way.

Molly, Dice, Mickey and Max then awoke and saw that they were no longer trapped inside the crate.

"Hey," Dice began. "what's goin' on? Where are we?"

Mickey looked around the dark room and saw six vehicles. "If i had to take a guess, i'd say we're trapped inside some cargo."

"Where are we, Dad? What's going on?" Max asked.

"I...i don't know, Max. I just don't know." Moose didn't like fibbing to his kids, but he knew that if he had told them what was really going on, they wouldn't be able to handle it. He was barely able to handle himself when he was kidnapped by Cruella two years ago. And he was just a puppy himself at the time. Six weeks old, just like his kids.

Pongo continued licking the boy on the face until he started to stir awake and started making muffling noises, trying to speak. With the boy now awake, the adult Dalmatian turnned to the other dogs, and cat, and barked at them.

The dogs and the cat all went over to where Pongo was and looked at the boy that was lying on the floor.

"Jason. Jason, are you alright?" Mickey asked.

Pongo continued looking at the boy now known as Jason.

Jason tried to speak, but his mouth was gagged and ducktaped and he couldn't say anything.

The animals then saw that the cargo was now lowering it's slope all the way down and they all ran and hid behind the vehicles, leaving Jason lying on the floor. They didn't want to leave him, but they knew that they couldn't save him if they all got caught.

The slope lowered itself all the way down to the ground, where Cruella and her crew were standing. She and the gang walked up the slope, and when they got to the top, they saw Jason lying on the floor, muffling and squerming.

"Cruella, look!" Diane gasped.

"What on Earth is the boy doing out of the crate? And where are the poopies?" Le Pelt asked.

Cruella looked and saw the crate lying on the floor, now empty, with the top off of it. "They got out. Come on, we have to find them."

"But what do we do with the boy?" Jasper asked.

"We'll take him with us. Put him and the crate in the back of your truck." Said Cruella before she and the others walked into the cargo.

Jasper picked up a squerming, muffling Jason and threw him over his left shoulder, while Horace placed the top back on the crate.

Cruella and her family walked over to her red and black Panther Deville car and they all got inside.

Jasper carried Jason over to the back of the Ford Transit and placed the boy inside before helping Horace pick up the crate and place it inside the truck next to him. The two men then got inside their truck and Jasper started it up.

Mr. Skinner and Le Pelt got inside his black hearse and Skinner started up the vehicle.

Paul and Joanne got inside his vehicle, with the massive cage, and started it up.

Cruella started up her red and black car and backed down the slope out of the cargo, with Horace and Jasper and Paul following in their vehicles.

Hidding behind Diane and Vivian's cars, the dogs and the cat all watched as Cruella and her gang exited the cargo, along with Jason, who was in the back of Horace and Jasper's truck.

"They've got Jason!" Said Moose.

"Oh no! What do we do, Moose?" Molly asked.

"We follow them, that's what. Come on." Said Moose.

Now that the coast was clear, the animals all rushed out of hidding and ran down the slope, exiting the cargo. They looked around and saw that they were in a forest area. They tell it was a Jungle by the looks and the smell of it. They saw that Cruella and her gang were heading off into the Jungle and the animals all followed after them to rescue Jason.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	64. 104 64: Busted

**104 64: BUSTED!**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

Back in America, in Paris, Texas, at the EL Rancho Motel, Stacy's pink (1950's) convertable was parked outside while she was inside room 104, packing up all of her stuff and putting it in her suitcases. The 104 Dalmatians/kidnapping story, and Gigi's murder, had made all the NEWS channels and was now the subject of everything. Sensing this, Stacy decided to pack up and leave the state of Texas and go back to Las Vegas, Nevada. She hated the thought of leaving Rex, but she hated the thought of going to prison even more. After packing up all of her belongings, she closed up her suitcases, got her purse and picked up both cases.

Stacy then looked around to see if she had forgotton anything. She was leaving the state of Texas to avoid the police, she couldn't aford to leave any kind of evidence behind. The 29 year old blond saw that nothing of her's was anywhere to be found. "Okay, i'm all set. Now all i have to do is get to the train station. That should be no big deal, right?" Stacy walked up to the door and opened it, all packed and ready to leave, only to be greeted by Rex, who was standing on the other side. "Rex. W..what are you doing here?" She asked as she backed up.

Rex walked inside and closed the door behind him. "What's with the packed suitcases, Stacy? Oh, i get it, you're leaving for the baby's sake. You're just gonna leave to get away from the state wide drama, huh? HUH?!" He said as he entered ferther into the room, backing Stacy up. "Or maybe you're leaving the state of Texas to avoid being arrested by the police for what you did to Gigi."

"I don't know what you're tal..."

"SHUT UP, STACY! I know what you've done, you lying, evil, wicked witch! Do you know what you are? Do you? YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Said Rex.

"Okay, hold on, just...take a couple of steps back, alright? Obviously this is just a big misunderstanding." Said Stacy.

"Is that right?" Rex said.

"Yeah, totally, really. I mean i know it's weird, i'm all packed up, like i'm ready to leave town, and i am. See, the truth is that i'm doing this for us, and being around all of this drama isn't good for the baby." Said Stacy.

"Uh-huh. And just to keep our baby safe, you left the hospital and came back here, and packed up to leave town, without telling me." Said Rex.

"Well, i was worried that...if i told you, you would judge me or something, i don't know. It was stupid." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, it was." Said Rex.

"But you believe me, right?" Stacy said.

"It was stupid of you to think that i would believe anything coming out of your mouth ever again." Said Rex.

"Rex, i'm telling you the truth, this is for the sake of our baby. Look, i know that Gigi just died, and her son and her dogs were kidnapped, but i can't handle all of this drama and neither can the baby. We can talk about this on the way back to Vegas. We've gotta go, okay?" Stacy proceeded to leave.

"We're not going, anywhere." Said Rex, blocking Stacy's path.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"Gigi's not dead." Said Rex.

"What?" Stacy gasped.

"She's awake, alive and well. Nothing's wrong with her. She's a very healthy girl. And she told me everything that you did to her. How you hacked into her computer and stole her account username and used it to pass yourself as her, how you put a virus on her computer, how you lied about saving my life at Camp Kikiwaka 19 years ago, how you blackmailed her into staying away with her son's pregnant dog's life, how you passed someone else's check off as your own and used it to pay for Jason's dog's surgery, how you lured her to an old abandoned house, pretending to be Jason, and how you trapped her in a basement with a broken generator that was leaking Carbon Monoxide, which you turnned on. That's right...i know the truth now. Game over...Stacy." Said Rex.

"You took her word over mine? Why would you do that?" Stacy asked.

"What? Are you serious right now? You have nothing to say for what you did? You messed with our lives and the lives of countless others, you helped a mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians, and kidnapped Gigi's son, from the state of Texas, the lives of hundreds of puppies, and a little boy, are in danger because of you, and you're just worried about getting caught?" Rex asked in disbelif.

"I can't believe you believed Gigi over me." Said Stacy.

"Schyler too, he's the one who told me about your deal with the De ViL." Said Rex.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"That's right, Schyler. The guy who you ropped into helping you, your best friend, Kim, and Cruella, steal Dalmatian puppies, as well as steal Gigi's dogs and kidnap her son. You thought that Kim, and Cruella's thugs, had shut him up for good, but they didn't. Instead, your mystery friend tied him up and locked him away in the cellar. But luckily, he managed to escape. I found him hopping down the road while driving on my way here and i stopped to untie him. That was when he told me everything you had done." Said Rex.

"You believed Gigi and Schyler over me just to make me look like a horrible person?" Stacy asked.

"When Gigi's son's dog was dying, and in need of surgery, you blackmailed his mother about his dog's life. You are a horrible person, Stacy. You're just like Cruella. No, actually, i take that back. You're not like Cruella, you'd have to be 'HUMAN' to be like Cruella." Said Rex before turnning to leave, but he stopped in his tracks. "I..i know...that there can't be an answer to this question, but...i'm gonna ask it anyway, Stacy. Why'd you do all of this?"

"I did it out of love...for you." Said Stacy.

"You actually think what you did was out of love?" Rex asked as he back Stacy up some more.

Stacy dropped her suitcases. "(Crying) How can you say that? I'd risk anything just to be with you."

"Even the lives of 104 Dalmatians and Gigi's son! A 10 year old boy!" Said Rex.

"No. No, you have it twisted, okay? Which i know is Gigi's fault. That pesent got you to..."

"DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT WORD ABOUT GIGI AGAIN!" Rex screamed.

"(Crying) Okay. Okay." Said Stacy.

"NOW YOU GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY SHOULDN'T STRANGLE THE LAST LYING BREATH OUT OF YOU, STACY! You talk about love. I HAVE NEVER HATED ANYBODY MORE THAN I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Said Rex.

"(Crying) Don't say that you hate me, what we have is amazing, Rex. We're meant to be together. You're just mad right now." Said Stacy.

"Oh my good. You seriously don't get it...do you? Do you see the way i'm looking at you right now? You make me sick!" Said Rex, turnning away from Stacy.

"You're just guilty. You feel guilty about asking me to marry you and not Gigi, that's it." Said Stacy.

Rex turned back to Stacy. "There's something seriously wrong with you. You have no idea what you have put me, this state, and my family through."

"(Crying) I could be your family. Okay, you're my whole world. I love you more than Gigi, more than Jason, more than those 104 Dalmatians. Don't you see that? We're meant to be together, this is fate." Said Stacy.

"Did you not hear me? I said you make me wanna puke!" Said Rex.

"No, you want me, Rex. You feel something for me, you know you do." Said Stacy.

"What we had in those 10 years was based on lies." Said Rex.

"No. No, you took care of me and i cooked for you. We laughed together, that was real." Said Stacy.

"You told Gigi that you would let Jason's dog die unless she cut me out of her life. You made me think that i had lost my best friend. You broke me down so much and snuggled up to me when i was at my lowest! Is that the best you could hope for?!" Said Rex.

"(Crying) No! You're the best i could hope for! I would do anything, i just want you! I thought that sense the day you stood up for me in college, in (2009), when those kids were picking on me." Said Stacy.

"That was 10 years ago! You were 19 and i was 20!" Said Rex.

"No, i dropped all of my most personal things. My diary, my good luck dolls, and there you were, the most popular guy, and you didn't care, you just picked them up, and you put them in my bag for me and you just gave me the sweetest smile." Said Stacy.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Stacy, but i don't remember anything from that day. I barely even remember you from back then." Said Rex.

"Well, maybe you do somewhere, maybe it's just all bent up. Rex...you proposed to me on New Years Day when we first arrived here in town. You wanted me so bad. You even said it. And i know you'r gonna want me again. I know the truth, Rex, you don't hate me. You want me. You don't love Gigi, you love me!" Said Stacy.

"I do not love you! I never did!" Said Rex.

"No, that's a lie, Rex, you proposed to me." Said Stacy.

"That wasn't a proposal! It was a proposal to somebody who was lying to me! Do you have any idea how much that makes me hate you? I've known some people who have done some really horrible things, but what you did...You had Gigi scared to death for two whole months...with nobody to comfort her. You toyed with a pregnant dog's life! And that wasn't enough, somehow you dragged Cruella De ViL into this! You helped her steal 104 Dalmatians, from all over the state, from countless owners, pet stores and pounds! And you helped her steal Gigi's dogs, and kidnapped her son! And you say it was all out of love!" Said Rex.

"Rex, you fell in love with me. You said it yourself: I don't know what i'd do without you, Stac." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, because i thought you were the girl i was chatting with online! I thought that you and her were the same person!" Said Rex.

"But what about the way you stood up for me when those kids were picking on me? Why would you do that if you didn't love me?" Stacy asked.

"Those jerks were making fun of you. I would've done that for anybody." Said Rex.

"But you got to know me. You said you wanted to be with me. You know you did." Said Stacy.

"You helped a mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from countless owners from the state of Texas and kidnapped Gigi's son. Do you have any idea how crazy that makes a person to lose someone or something they love? Probably not...because you have never...for one second, thought about anybody but yourself. It doesn't matter what i said before, i just wanna make one thing clear. I have zero...you got it?...zero...love...for you." Said Rex.

Stacy shook her head.

"YES! All the time we were together, i was in love with one girl and that's the girl i met online and the girl that saved my life, and that's Gigi!" Said Rex.

"No! Rex, she messed with your head, don't you get that? If what you guys had was so strong, then why was i able to blow it apart so easily? What we have is real, Rex, and i'm not willing to throw it away!" Said Stacy.

"You're not willing? Are you out of your...There's no we to throw away! We are not real!" Said Rex.

"You know, i'm really starting to worry about you, Rex. You're just not thinking clearly. Whatever it is you're going through, we can work through this together." Said Stacy.

"You're certifiable, you know that, Stacy?" Said Rex.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, REX?! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Said Stacy.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU, EVER! NOTHING, GOT IT?!" Rex said.

"Good, then you don't want this, either!" Said Stacy as she pulled her train ticket out of her purse.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"What does it look like? It's a train ticket that Cruella gave to me just before she and her gang of thugs got on the train, with Gigi's dogs and her son, and left town. The only piece of evidence that was left behind by her before she made her getaway. The only clue that can pinpoint her wearabouts and the wearabouts of Jason and the 104 Dalmatians." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, come on, give that to me." Said Rex.

"And why should i?" Stacy asked.

"There's no point to this, it's over!" Said Rex.

"So then i lose everything! How come i always have to be the one who loses?" Said Stacy.

"We didn't have anything." Said Rex.

"That's a lie! What we had was wonderful! You destroyed that! Maybe i should return the favor." Stacy reached into her purse and got out a lighter and pressed the button, sparking a flame. She then held the ticket over the lighter, threatening to burn it. The only piece of evidence that could help the police find Cruella, Jason and the 104 Dalmatians.

"Please, Stacy, this isn't about you and me, this is about those 104 Dalmatians, this is about Jason! A little kid!" Said Rex.

"Someone else you love more than me." Said Stacy.

"And you care about him too. You care about those 104 Dalmatians. You have to, for pete sake. You're an Animal Rights Activist, Stacy. The police need that ticket, it might be the only evidence that can save Jason and those Dalmatians. That ticket is the only clue we have. Cruella's gone, the police can't find any leads or any trace of evidence that would tell them where she went. All that's left is that ticket. We're talking about a little kid's life! And the lives of 104 Dalmatians!" Said Rex.

"You know, it's torture, isn't it? To want something so bad...to see somebody else get it...someone who doesn't deserve it as much as you do. They're just gonna throw it away." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, please don't do this." Rex begged.

"It hurt's so bad. When you finally get something you've always wanted, you're gonna hang onto it, you're gonna do anything you can to keep it. Wouldn't you?" Said Stacy.

"What do you want me to do?" Rex asked.

"Marry me." Said Stacy.

"You want me to marry you?" Rex asked.

"You asked me to. Twice, actually." Said Stacy.

"Because you lied to me! You made me think you were the girl i met online and the girl who saved my life!" Said Rex.

"You didn't worry about Jason then. The only thing you worried about was marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me...living happily ever after with me." Said Stacy.

"I'm not doing this." Said Rex.

"You couldn't even wait to get me back to Vegas. You wanted to marry me right here in this town. You asked me to marry you twice." Said Stacy.

"Okay...this...is now. Do you hear me? This isn't happening." Said Rex.

"Well...actions do speak louder than words." Said Stacy.

"You expect me to marry you?" Rex asked.

"If you want this." Said Stacy, holding the ticket closer to the flame of the lighter. "And if you don't..."

"Alright, alright!" Said Rex.

"So you'll do it?" Stacy asked.

"You know me. I will do anything to save Jason and those 104 Dalmatians." Said Rex.

"I wanna hear you say the words. That you'll marry me." Said Stacy.

"I love Jason...i love Gigi...and i would do anything for them. I would throw myself in front of a train if i had to. And if i had to do this...i would." Said Rex.

"So you will marry me." Said Stacy.

"For pete sake, Stacy, is this really who you are?!" Rex asked. "I guess maybe it is. You blackmailed Gigi...and now you're blackmailing me."

"You want me, Rex. You know you do." Said Stacy.

"No, i want what the police need to find and rescue Jason and those Dalmatians! And if you're this...needy...and desperate, this is the only way...I will marry you if i have to. But i would never call it a marrage...because i would hate every second of it." Said Rex.

"Rex, please." Said Stacy.

"At least i'd know why i'd be doing it, why would you? Why would you wanna marry someone who you knew didn't love you...who couldn't wait for it to be over so he can go back to the woman he does want? That turns you...into nothing more than a..."

"Fine!" Said Stacy, cutting Rex off and offering him the ticket. "Just take it."

Rex just looked at Stacy.

"Take it." Said Stacy.

Rex took the ticket from Stacy.

"Go." Said Stacy.

Rex walked over to the door and turnned to look back at Stacy.

"GO!" Stacy screamed.

Rex opened the door and proceeded to leave.

"Wait." Said Stacy.

"What now?" Rex asked.

"I'm thinking...a lot...about us. Where we go from here." Said Stacy.

"Me too." Said Rex, turnning to face Stacy.

"And i think what's best for us is to go away together from the U.S. Not a honeymoon, just...a trip...away from everyone. We need to do this Rex. We need to see if we can fix our problems." Said Stacy.

"We can't fix them. I'm breaking up with you." Said Rex.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said Stacy.

"It's the best thing." Said Rex.

"For who? Not me." Said Stacy.

Rex: "Stacy..."

"You don't even wanna try to save our marrage?" Said Stacy.

"We don't have a marrage! We never should have even tried to go through with it! And it was over as soon as i found out from Gigi and Schyler all the horrible things that you did!" Said Rex.

"I shouldn't have done that...but i didn't wanna risk losing you. I love you, Rex." Said Stacy.

Rex didn't say anything.

"Please say something. Tell me you love me too." Said Stacy.

"I'm sorry, i can't do that, Stacy." Said Rex.

"Why, because of Gigi?" Stacy asked.

"No, because of you." Said Rex.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked.

"Well, you obviously went along with this insane plan of Cruella's for a reason." Said Rex.

"No, i just helped her steal Dalmatian puppies here in Paris, Texas, that's all." Said Stacy.

"Right, and she must have had something on you to make you go along with this insane plan of her's." Said Rex.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked.

"The lies are over, Stacy! Admit it! You knew that Brody wasn't Jason's father and that i was! You've known for a long time, right? Since (2009)?" Said Rex.

"Gigi told you that, didn't she?" Stacy said.

"Yes. Yes, she did. Gigi told me that Jason was my son. And she told me that she had sent a letter to me in (2009), but i never got it. Did you steal it? Have you had it with you all this time? Did Cruella get ahold of the letter? Is that what she was holding over your head to get you to go along with this sick plan of her's?" Said Rex.

"...Yes." Said Stacy in defeat, knowing that her dark secret was now out.

"Yes? Yes, you knew that Jason was my son all these years and you didn't say anything about it? My son is 10 years old! 10 Years old, for crying out loud! He's almost a teenager! How could you do this? How could you cheat me out of watching my son grow up?" Said Rex.

"I'm sorry, Rex, but i thought everything was gonna be okay." Said Stacy.

"It's okay to keep my son from me? It's okay to lie to me about you having my baby while keeping the real father in the dark about it?" Said Rex.

"Schyler is in love with Gigi. He and her have grown really close to each other these past weeks, they were getting their happy ending and i just wanted you and me to have ours too. No one was suppose to know about this." Said Stacy.

"But somebody did know...right? Cruella. That's what she tried to tell me at the courthouse on the day of our wedding. This is it. The first time we tried to get married, isn't it?" Said Rex.

"She sent her cousin, Diane, over here on the night of February 15'th and somehow got her hands on the letter that Gigi had sent you ten years ago. And Cruella's been holding it over my head for over a month." Said Stacy.

"And instead of coming clean, you just took it? Anything to keep me from learning the truth?" Rex said.

"I did this for us." Said Stacy.

"STACY, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, TELL THE TRUTH! YOU DIDN'T DO THIS FOR ME, YOU DIDN'T DO IT FOR GIGI AND SCHYLER, AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT FOR JASON AND YOU SURE DIDN'T DO IT FOR ME! YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF, YOU LYING, SELFISH WITCH!" Said Rex.

"(Crying) I'm so sorry, Rex. I really am." Said Stacy.

"Like i said before, we're done." Said Rex.

"Rex, can't we talk about this?" Said Stacy.

"What's there to say, Stacy?" Rex asked.

"You're willing to just give up on us just like that?" Stacy asked.

"No, you did that when you didn't trust me to love you enough." Said Rex.

"Looks like i was right." Said Stacy.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is." Said Rex.

"So that's it? You just come barging in here, tell me off, and then you decide you're done with me? You break my heart, here in this cheap motel, and just move on?" Stacy said.

"I think there's plenty of blame to go around here. Like the fact that you've been keeping a secret about the baby. So tell me, Stacy...what else are you hidding? Tell me now." Said Rex.

"Please, Rex." Stacy said.

"Tell me now." Said Rex..

"Please." Said Stacy.

"Tell me." Said Rex. "Come on. I wanna hear you say it. I wanna hear it."

Stacy didn't say anything.

"I wanna hear you say it!" Said Rex.

Stacy started crying.

"Say it." Said Rex.

Stacy continued crying.

"Say the words." Said Rex.

Stacy didn't say anything.

"SAY IT!" Rex screamed.

"(Crying) You're not the father of my baby, Schyler is." Stacy admited.

"Does Schyler know?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. He found out about it in the month of march when he caught me, Kim, Cruella and her thugs with sack full of stolen Dalmatian puppies. That's when i told him that he was the father and not you. And he agreed not to say anything to anyone about what he had seen so i would tell Gigi that i had paid him 700,000 dollars to date her and keep her and her son away from you." Said Stacy.

"But i'm not the father." Said Rex.

"You know that now. (Crying) I didn't wanna take anything away from him and Gigi and Jason or you especially. So i just told you that you and i were having a baby. And i wanted that to be true, i wanted it so badly. I even convinced myself sometimes that it was true." Said Stacy.

"But it isn't. You've been passing someone else's kid off as mine when all the while you knew i had a kid with Gigi since you stole that letter she sent me in (2009). Just like you've been passing yourself off as the girl who saved my life and the girl i met online. You made me go through all of this, i went through it with you. The dates, the romantic outings and the pregnancy and buying toys and cloths for the baby. I took the bait every time! I took the bait, and like an idiot!, i fell for it! I fell in love with that kid!" Said Rex.

"(Crying) I'm so sorry, Rex. I'm so sorry, i didn't want this to happen." Said Stacy.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN?! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THIS! YOU'RE NOT GOD, STACY! YOU'RE NOT GOD AND NEITHER IS CRUELLA! You lied, Stacy. And you just kept on lying. You were never gonna stop lying. How could you say you love me and trust me so litttle?" Said Rex.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you about Jason. I didn't wanna lose you. Please, isn't there anything i can do?" Stacy asked.

"It's too late for that. I love someone else." Said Rex.

"You're in love with Gigi." Said Stacy.

"...Yeah, i am." Said Rex.

"No you're not. You just think you are because you found out she's the mother of your son. You'll change your mind. You don't know what you want right now." Said Stacy.

"Actually, i've never been more sure in my life what i want. I gotta go." Said Rex.

"We need to talk, Rex." Said Stacy.

"There's nothing left to say." Said Rex before taking his wedding ring off and dropping it on the floor.

"Fine! Have a good life, Rex! You'll regret giving me up!" Said Stacy before reaching into her purse and pulling out the piece of folded up paper that contained her dark secret. "Here. Here's the letter that Gigi sent you in (2009). It's the letter that tells you that you're Jason's father."

Rex walked up to Stacy and took the paper. He then looked at her.

"Go." Said Stacy.

Rex walked back over to the door.

"And one more thing. You're mother helped Cruella steal Dalmatian puppies as well. You should talk with her about that." Said Stacy.

Rex looked back at Stacy.

"GO!" Stacy screamed.

Rex walked out of the motel room and closed the door behind him.

Stacy collapsed to the floor and laid down and started crying, knowing now that she had lost Rex forever.

The door then slowly opened and in walked Schyler, who saw a sobbing Stacy lying on the floor, crying. "Stacy?"

Stacy continued sobbing.

Schyler walked over to Stacy and bent down to her angle. "Stacy, are you okay?"

"(Crying) What?" Stacy said.

"Are you alright?" Schyler asked.

Stacy sat up on the floor. "(Crying) He told me he didn't want me anymore."

"Yeah, i'm sorry." Said Schyler.

"(Crying) You're sorry?! This all your fault, you're the one who told Rex that he wasn't the father of my baby!" Said Stacy.

"Yeah. Yeah, because it was the truth." Said Schyler.

"(Crying) You ruined everything! If you didn't, everything would've been fine!" Said Stacy.

"No. No, no, it wouldn't have, it was all a lie. He didn't know you." Said Schyler.

"(Crying) Yes he..."

"How could he love you if he didn't know you?" Schyler asked, cutting Stacy off.

"(Crying) But he did love me!" Said Stacy.

"Not the 'REAL' you." Said Schyler.

"(Crying) I don't care." Said Stacy.

"Okay, you know what, maybe..." Schyler sat down in the floor right next to Stacy. "maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is an oppertunity for you to be real."

"(Crying) I just wanna be with him. I love him. I love him so much (Sobbing)." Said Stacy.

"Let me...take you home...okay?" Said Schyler.

"I don't have a home." Said Stacy coldly, no longer crying.

"I know. You can stay with me." Said Schyler.

"No...cause i don't wanna stay with you." Said Stacy.

"Okay, Stacy..."

"No, you know what, i don't want anything from you, Schyler! I don't want you!" Said Stacy as she stood up, cutting Schyler.

"I know that." Said Schyler.

"You know, the only thing that makes me feel good about this...is you lost Gigi too. GET OUT OF HERE, SCHYLER!" Said Stacy.

Knowing that he was not wanted, Schyler got up and left out of the motel room, leaving Stacy alone.

Once Schyler left, Stacy picked up one of her suitcases and placed it on one of the beds. She laid her purse on the bed and and opened up the suitcase and got out a pink Faux Fur Coat and put it on. "This isn't over." The 29 year old blond then pulled an ax out of her suitcase and got her purse off the bed and headed for the door and exited the room. "Nobody's gonna hurt Stacy Maleficent HeLL again. They've messed with the wrong girl." Stacy then got inside her pink (1950's) convertable, started up the vehicle, and recklessly sped off down the night road, heading for the hospital.

Rex and Gigi may have been trying to push Stacy out of their inner circle, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. Because when it came to Rex...if she couldn't have him...nobody could.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	65. 104 65: The Whole Truth

**104 65: The Whole Truth.**

Back at the hospital, News Reporter Gale Winters, was in Gigi's room, standing in front of the camera, with Sherleen, Henry and the dogs at Gigi's bedside. Wanting to help find his grandson, and Gigi's Dalmatians, Henry called the Paris, Texas News and asked them to come down to the hospital so that he and his family could get the word out about what was happening.

"Good evening, Paris, Texas, i'm Gale Winters. I have a very important story to bring you tonight. Behind me, you see Sherleen and Henry Miller, Jason Miller's grandparents. They are joined by their daughter, Gigi, was hospitalized earlier today after being found in a basement with a broken generator that was leaking Carbon Monoxide. That's right. She got poisoned by Carbon Monoxide and lived, sustaining no amount of brain damage of any kind. Only to wake up here in the hospital four hours later and discover that home had been broken into and that her four Dalmatian puppies had been stolen, and her little boy had been kidnapped by two men claiming to be with the electric company. The identities of these two men have not yet been released, due to their name's being unknown, but one thing is for certain: They have the Miller family's Dalmatians...they have Gigi Miller's son...and they must be stopped. Mr. Miller, anything to add?" Gale walked over to Henry and placed her microphone to his mouth.

"Help me find my grandosn and our Dalmatians. We need to get that little boy, and those dogs, back with Gigi. Now, if anyone has any information that leads to their safe return, please let us know." Said Henry.

Gale moved her microphone away from Henry. "We're gonna find them, Mr. Miller. I'm sure there is someone out there who has seen the two men with your grandson and your daughter's Dalmatians. And that person won't need to think for a second about alerting the authorities." The black haired reported walked over to Sherleen. "Mrs. Miller, i understand why these two men stole your daughter's Dalmatians, with all of the state wide Dalmatian disappearances and everything, but can you tell us why they would run off with your grandson?" Gale placed the microphone to Sherleen's mouth.

"Uh...we...we just...we just want Jason and those Dalmatians to come home. Look, whoever you are, please, if you have Jason and the Dalmatians, please bring them back. Look, we'll get you whatever help you need, okay? Just...bring them home. And please don't hurt any of them." Said Sherleen.

Gale moved the microphone away from Sherleen and turnned back to the camera. "If you've seen these two men or Jason or the Miller family's Dalmatians, please call the number on your screen. Thank you. This is Gale Winters reporting for Paris, Texas NEWS...We out?"

The camera man nodded his head.

"Good." Said Gale. The News reporter walked over to Gigi as the camera man exited the room.

"Thank you, miss Winters." Said Gigi.

"Yes, we appreciate the help." Sherleen added.

"Are you kidding? This was ratings gold. The 104 Dalmatians incident. The state of Texas is calling this story the crime of the century. But i should be thanking you for letting our viewers into your lives at this difficult time. Just makes us all more human, doesn't it?" Said Gale.

"Good luck, miss Winters. Thank you." Said Sherleen.

With her work now done, Gale exited the hospital room.

"Dad, thank you." Said Gigi.

"I'm gonna get Jason, and your dogs, back here safely if it's the last thing i do. Now you get some rest because you have to heal. That was a terrible near death experience you had." Henry asured.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Jason's the one i'm worried about right now. He's out there all alone, probably scared out of his mind." Said Gigi.

"He's not alone, dear. Okay, Molly, Moose and the puppies are with him. And they're not gonna let anything happen to him." Henry asured.

"I know, but Dad you still shouldn't have promised that you could bring Jason and the dogs home." Said Gigi.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet girl...i would've made you the same promise." Said Sherleen before she and Gigi hugged each other.

There was then a knock at the door and Rex entered inside the room.

"They found Jason and the dogs?" Gigi asked.

"No, not yet." Said Rex as he walked up to Gigi.

"Oh, it's been too long." Said Gigi.

"No, no, no. Gigi, you mustn't think like that." Said Sherleen.

"How could i not? My asthmatic son, and my dogs, were kidnapped by two dognapping maniacs." Gigi's blue eyes went wide. "Oh my good."

"What? What is it?" Rex asked.

"Jason didn't have his inhaler on him when he was at the Bridal Baby Shower! What if he doesn't have it with him?! What if those men do something to him?!" Gigi paniced.

"Yeah, i know, but we know these men's history, okay? They're not going to hurt him, okay? We know that what they want are Dalmatians. Don't you remember what the reporter said on the T.V. about how it's believed that they were behind the disappearances of 104 Dalmatians? They didn't hurt anyone then and they're not gonna hurt anyone now, okay? They're not going to hurt Jason. And now that the appeal is airing, someone is bound to see them and call in. Honey, they will find him and the dogs. Please, please don't worry. And it's like your father said earlier: Jason's not alone, Moose and Molly and the puppies are all with him. Okay, they're not gonna let anything happen to him." Said Sherleen.

"The dogs can't do anything to help Jason if he has an asthma attack!" Gigi paniced.

"Gigi, Bo and John have the whole Texas force on this case. They'll bring Jason, and the dogs, home." Said Henry.

"Did the police search my house?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"What did they find?" Gigi asked.

"Nothing. Not a thing. But they're still looking for evidence." Said Rex.

"What's the hold up?" Gigi asked, desperate to find her son and her dogs. Dark thoughts clouded her mind. She was no detective or anything, but she had always heard that if the police didn't find an abducted child within the first 24 hours, the odds were they wouldn't find them alive.

"Gigi, it's only been nine hours." Said Rex.

"That's it, i'm going down to the police station to see what's going on. I need to be there to make sure that this is going okay. I gotta get out of here." Said Gigi as she proceeded to get out of bed.

"No, you're not going anywhere until the doctors say you can." Said Henry.

"Okay, what about the abandoned house i was trapped in? There's gotta be something because there was deffinently someone else inside." Said Gigi.

"The police are on it, okay? Bo and John haven't taken a single brake since they started working on the case. Everybody is doing everything they can." Said Rex.

"Okay, so where are we?" Gigi asked.

Rex just looked at Gigi. He didn't wanna tell her and her parents where Jason and the dogs really were because he didn't know how well they would handle it or if they could handle it at all.

"Well, you've gotta have some leades!" Said Gigi.

"Yeah...i do, actually." Said Rex.

"Well, what is it?" Gigi asked.

Rex didn't say anything.

"Rex, we made an agreement. No more secrets." Said Gigi.

"Whatever it is, you better tell us." Said Sherleen.

"Well...after you woke up and told me everythng about my fiance, i went back to the El Rancho Motel to confront her about it. That's when she broke down and admitted to everything you had told me...including the fact that she knows who's been stealing Dalmatians from the state of Texas, and who kidnapped Jason." Said Rex.

"Stacy knows who took my son and all of those 104 Dalmatians? Well, she's gotta talk to the police, i mean, clearly this person's behavior has escelated." Said Gigi.

"Only...when i tried to break up with her...she pulled a lighter and a train ticket out of her purse...and said that it was evidence to where this person may have gone with Jason and the dogs. That's when she threatened to burn it unless i married her. She also named Cruella as the mastermind behind this whole thing."

"What?" Henry asked.

"(Gasps) Oh my good!" Sherleen gasped.

Rex: "Stacy said that the ticket was given to her by Cruella at the train station before she and her goons boarded a train and left with Jason and the dogs. So the asumption is..."

"Stacy helped her." Said Gigi.

"I know Cruella. She lived with Gigi and Jason all of January and half of February. She did this? She's the one who's been stealing Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas? And she got on a train and left town with Jason and the dogs?" Sherleen said.

"They were gone before the police made it to Gigi's house." Said Rex.

"But why would Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas?" Sherleen asked.

"To kill them and make them into a spotted fur coat." Said Rex.

"(Gasps) Oh my good!" Sherleen gasped. "And you think she has Jason too?"

"I don't think, i know. Stacy admitted it to me when i confronted her about it." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but the thing is there's a pattern to Cruella's behavior, isn't there? And there are no reports about any random violance. She went after Gigi's dogs and countless other Dalmatians because she wanted a Dalmatian fur coat. Why would she kidnap Jason?" Said Sherleen.

"Well, we can only speculate at this point...maybe Cruella's goons felt threatened. Jason might have saw the faces of these two men. Maybe he caught them in the act of comitting the crime. Maybe he saw something he wasn't suppose to see." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but why would Stacy help Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, along with our grandson? Why would she work with Cruella? The woman's hurt people...stolen from people." Henry asked.

"There's only one way this could have happened...Cruella was forcing her...wasn't she?" Said Sherleen.

"(Sighs) Yeah, she gave her a choise." Said Rex.

"What choise?" Henry asked.

"Either Stacy helped her or she'd expose the truth." Said Rex.

"What truth?" Henry asked.

"What did Cruella have on Stacy?" Sherleen asked.

"That Stacy betrayed me." Said Rex.

"What do you mean? What's the secret Cruella knew about? How did Stacy betray you?" Henry asked.

Rex: "Listen..."

"Dad...Rex and i need to have a word with each other." Said Gigi.

"Go ahead." Said Henry.

"Alone." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i need to have my say." Said Rex.

"Rex, listen to me." Said Gigi. She looked at Sherleen and Henry. "Could you guys wait outside, please?"

"That's not gonna happen." Said Henry.

"If Rex has something he wants to tell us, why can't we hear it?" Sherleen asked.

"Please? It'll just take a moment, alright?" Gigi begged.

Henry turnned to his wife. "Come on, Sherleen." He and Sherleen exited the room, leaving Gigi and Rex alone.

"Gigi..."

"Rex...i know what you're thinking about doing." Said Gigi.

"I can't stay quiet anymore, i'm threw keeping this secret." Said Rex.

"Rex, let's talk this through." Said Gigi.

"It's too late for that Gigi. This new evidence i got from Stacy is the only clue to pinpoint us to where Cruella and her goons may have took Jason and the Dalmatians. And once i turn it over to the police and tell them everything i know about Stacy helping Cruella, it's only a matter of time before they figure out why. And then the whole story's out." Said Rex.

"Not necessarily." Said Gigi.

"But i have to do this. Your parents need to know the truth." Said Rex.

"Over my dead body. You're not thinking, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i've done nothing but think ever since i learned the truth from you. I have to stop lying." Said Rex.

"Why?" Gigi asked.

"You have to ask?" Rex asked.

"Who is this going to help? Is this out of guilt so you can make yourself feel better? So that you can ease your conscounce? What about the rest of us? Now you aren't the only one who has to live with the consequinces." Said Gigi.

"So you wanna keep living like this?" Rex asked.

"Like what? Safe? Happy? Healthy? Surrounded by both of my parents? And not just them. What about your Mom?" Said Gigi.

"What about her?" Rex asked.

"You're Mom already doesn't like me and my Dad doesn't like you. If word got out that you are Jason's father, Jason will be the one who suffers. Your Mom will want nothing to do with because i'm his mother and my Dad will want nothing to do with him because you're his father. My parents are already splitting up and my Dad has moved out and got his own place. Can you imagin what this will do to him? He'll cut Jason out of his, he'll move away and we won't know where. If my Dad walks out on us, it will destroy Jason." Said Gigi.

"I can't keep thinking about my Mom hating you and your Dad hating me. I can't keep thinking about them." Said Rex.

"Rex, if you open your moth, you'll destroy everything that Jason has." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i have to tell the truth, and so do you. You have to believe that the family you've built is stronger than the lie you've been telling." Said Rex.

Thinking about what Rex said, Gigi knew he was right. She had lied to Jason for 10 whole years about who his father was and let another man raise him and told him that Jason was his. Gigi had let that man go to his grave believing that and she hated herself every single day for doing that. And she hated lying to Jason and letting him go on thinking that his father had died. This lie had gone on for 10 years, everything had now gotton out of control, and it was finally time for her to tell everyone the truth...Jason especially. "You're right. You're right, Rex, it's...it's time to tell everyone the truth."

The door opened and Sherleen and Henry came in.

"We've waited long enough." Said Sherleen.

"Whatever you're fighting about, it's time to let us in on it." Said Henry.

"You're both right. It is time. Let me tell them Rex. Someone has to tell them the truth. Might as well be me, right? After all, i'm the one who told this lie and kept it going for all these years." Said Gigi.

"Go right ahead." Said Rex.

"Tell us what? What have you been lying to us about, Gigi?" Henry asked.

"Dad...there's something i...have to tell you and Mom. It's not gonna be easy." Said Gigi.

"What? Are you okay?" Sherleen asked.

"Mom, i'm fine, i'm gonna be fine. It's isn't about that." Said Gigi.

"What's it about?" Henry asked.

"It's about family, Dad...and we're gonna deal with this as a family. But...before we do that...Mom...Dad...i need you both to know how much i love you. And no matter what you hear...that isn't going to change. It will never change...no matter what?" Said Gigi.

"What are you talking about?" Sherleen asked.

"Brody.." Gigi began.

"Jason's late father? What about him?" Henry asked.

"Brody...(Sighs) He's not Jason's real father." Said Gigi.

"What?" Sherleen asked.

"Is this a joke?" Henry asked.

"No, Dad...it isn't." Said Gigi.

"But Brody isn't Jason's real father?" Henry asked.

"Brody is Jason's father and always will be...but he's not Jason's biological father." Said Gigi.

"That's crazy. Your mother and i were there when you and Brody had Jason." Said Henry.

"No...you and Mom were at the hospital with Brody and me when i had Jason and i told you that Brody was the father. I just told you and Brody what i had to so that you and him would believe that Jason was his." Said Gigi.

"But he's not?" Sherleen asked.

"Of course he is." Said Gigi.

"How? If Jason has a different father, then...Brody's family isn't apart of ours. Are you saying you've been lying to us all these years?" Henry asked.

"This makes no sense, how can Brody not be Jason's real father?" Sherleen asked.

"No. No, Mom. Brody is. Brody is Jason's father. Look, i know that this is hard." Said Gigi.

"Brody can't not be Jason's father! He's been with you since before Jason was born! Jason is Brody's son, nobody else's!" Said Henry.

"Well, you're right. And that's what i've been trying to tell you. It makes no difference who Jason's real father is." Said Gigi.

"It made a difference to Stacy." Henry looked at Rex. "This is what Cruella had over your fiance, huh? She knew what Sherleen and i didn't know! That Brody wasn't Jason's real father!"

"Now you've gotta calm down, Dad." Said Gigi.

"Stacy let herself get caught up with some wack job, like Cruella, instead of telling us the truth!" Said Henry.

"It's not that simple, Dad." Said Gigi.

"And you? Why would you lie to your mother and i all these years? Why would Stacy help Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, rather than letting us know that Brody wasn't Jason's real father?"

"I never said that Brody wasn't the father because he is! Just not by blood!" Said Gigi.

"What?" Sherleen asked.

"Jason is our flesh and blood." Said Gigi.

"I don't understand. First Brody is Jason's father, then he's not and now he is again?" Sherleen said.

"That's not it." Said Gigi.

"Then what is it?! You need to stop beating around the bush and tell me and your mother what exactly's going on right now! How can Brody be Jason's father and not be his father?" Said Henry.

"Because...Brody's not Jason's father...i am." Said Rex.

Sherleen and Henry gasped.

"What is he talking about?" Henry asked.

"(Crying) Oh, Dad...it doesn't change who Jason is. He is still your grandson...and you love him the same way you always have." Said Gigi.

"He's not Brody's son!" Said Henry.

"No, Dad, no, he's not Brody's son. He's Rex's son." Said Gigi.

Henry looked at Rex. "You didn't know about this?"

"No, i didn't. Stacy kept it from me for 10 years." Said Rex.

"It's means Brody's not Jason's son." Said Henry.

"But what Jason means to us, that doesn't change. And it never will, never." Said Gigi.

"All this time we didn't know who our own grandson's father was. How did that happen?" Said Sherleen.

"It was my first year of college in (2009). A girl i was dating online introduced herself as 'Dalmatian104.' Neither of us knew who we really were at the time. So one day while i was walking through the college halls, i came across this beautiful girl who was being picked on by all of the other kids. I stepped in and helped and one thing led to another. The girl introduced herself as Stacy and i introduced myself to her...and the two of us had gotton very, very close over the past month or so. But i couldn't stop thinking about the mystery girl i was messaging online. So one day i told Stacy about it and told her what the girl's user name was and that's when she introduced herself as Dalmatian104. I had been dating the online mystery girl all that time, including the mystery person who saved my life in (2000) when i almost drowned in the Kikiwaka lake. Now i find out all these years later that the mystery girl i was dating online, and that the person who saved my life, was Gigi. Anyway, while i was dating Stacy in college, Gigi said that she sent me a letter in the mail, letting me know that i was a Dad. And yet it never arrived. It turns out that Stacy got ahold of the letter and hid it from me, just like she hacked into Gigi's account and stole her username to pass herself off as the mystery girl and lied about saving my life." Said Rex.

"When did you find all of this out?" Sherleen asked.

"Gigi told me when she woke up. She was the victim of Carbon Monoxide poisoning because Stacy lured her to that house, pretending to be Jason, and locked her in the basement and left her there to die from a generator she had turned on before Gigi had arrived, which was leaking the toxic fumes. Stacy also blackmailed her, with Jason's dog's life, into staying away from me, as well as passed someone else's check off as her own." Said Rex.

"Oh my good! Stacy tried to kill you?" Sherleen gasped.

"Yeah." Said Gigi. She looked at Henry. "Dad...please try to understand."

"Here is what i understand. Rex is Jason's father, and you knew that and you let Brody go to his grave believing that he was the father." Said Henry.

"(Crying) Dad, don't say that." Said Gigi.

"Why not?! That's what happened, right?! You brought Brody into this family and you lied to him! You lied to your mother and me! You lied to Jason, you're own son, his entire life about who his father was!" Said Henry.

"Listen, we are still a family. We all still love each other." Said Gigi.

"You're not suppose to lie to the people you love! How could you let Jason think that Brody was his father all these years?" Henry looked at Rex. "And you! You just had to stay in that relationship with that psycho! You couldn't let anything get in the way! Not even your own kid!"

"I told you Gigi had sent me a letter in the mail that said that i was Jason's father, but i never got it because Stacy got her hands on it and hid it from me." Said Rex.

"I wanted Jason to have two loving parents. I thought i was doing what was best for him." Said Gigi.

"And this is what Cruella was holding over Stacy's head. That she covered up the fact that you and Gigi had a son together. How could you let her do this to my daughter and grandson?!" Said Henry.

"Henry, that's not fair." Said Sherleen.

"Let's talk to Jason about what's not fair! Oh yeah, that's right, we can't! Because Rex's unstable girlfriend helped some mad woman and her thugs steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, which led up to our grandson's kidnapping! And growing up without his real father in his life? Is that fair?!" Said Henry before turnning back to Rex. "Cruella was gonna make your girlfriend look bad! So she let her ruin how many lives?!"

"(Crying) Stop it, okay?! (Sobbing)." Said Gigi. "Just Get out. (Sobbing). Just get out."

Henry then exited the room and Sherleen followed after him.

Rex then sat on the bed and rapped his arms around Gigi as she continued sobbing.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	66. 104 66: The Natives

**104 66: The Natives.**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

Cruella recklessly sped through the dark Jungle in her red and black Panther Deville, with the headlights turned on, and Horace and Jasper, and Le Pelt, and Mr. Skinner and Paul followed her and her family in their vehicles.

Not too far behind, Olive and the other dogs and the cat were giving chase to the vehicles, trying to keep up with them to save Jason, who was lying in the back of Horace and Jasper's Ford Transit truck, bound and gagged.

Inside Cruella's red and black Panther Deville car, Ivy wasn't feeling too good. She looked like she was about ready to grow up.

"Are you alright, Ivy? You don't look so good, you're turnning green." Said Diane.

"Can you blame me? Auntie Cruella's going way past the speed liment." Said Ivy.

"This is an island, darling, there are no speed liments." Said Cruella.

"How do you know this is an island?" Vivian asked.

"Trust me, i know. I've been on an island before long enough to know what it looks like." Said Cruella.

"Devil's Island, right? The island in Mexico where you stashed 103 Dalmatian puppies away on a River Boat back in (2017)?" Said Diane.

"Riiiiight." Said Cruella while still driving through the dark jungle as it continued to poor down rain while thundering and lightning in the dark night sky.

As the gang ventured deeper into the Jungle, Diane looked around and saw that it was getting creepier and creepier by the minute. "Uh...guys...where are we? I think we should go back."

"What, are you scared, Diane? Are you afraid?" Vivian asked.

"What? No! I just think that we should go back to the plane, that's all. You know, for Ivy's sake." Said Diane.

"It's okay, i'm feeling better." Said Ivy.

"Can we please stop and ask for directions?" Vivian asked.

"Who do you wanna ask, a stick? There's nobody here but us. And besides, the last few Dalmatians that i need to make my fur coat are roaming around on this island. I can't just leave them here." Said Cruella.

"Uh...you know, Cruella...i've been thinking. We don't have to get those other six Dalmatians back. We can just use the ones we already have stashed away at Paul fur factory. I mean we do have 99 of them, and that's enough to make a nice fur coat. What do you say we just forget about these last six Dalmatians and go back to the plane?" Said Diane.

"NEVER! Those last Dalmatians aren't just any Dalmatians, they're the family of, Moose, the 103'd Dalmatian who humiliated me on Devil's Island two years ago, along with the other 102 Dalmatian puppies! He is the reason i spent two whole years in a mental hospital and couldn't remember who i was! I have a chance to get my revenge on the next generation and i finally had them! His mate, his four puppies and he himself as an added bonus, only for them to get away! Well, i didn't come all this way just to throw in the towel! I want those last six Dalmatians back and i'm gonna get them!" Said Cruella.

"Cruella, you lunatic! You can't be out here driving in these conditions! It's pooring down rain and it's thunder and lightning nonstop! I think we should just give up!" Said Vivian.

"Are you crazy, Vivian?! This is it! This is the fur coat i've spent 23 years trying to create! A Dalmatian fur coat! The ultimate fur coat! I didn't spend rest of February and all of March in America, stealing 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, to give up now! I'm getting those last six Dalmatians back if it kills me! Now hold on tight, this might get a little rough." Said Cruella. The black and white haired woman slammed her foot on the gas and she started speeding through the Jungle even faster.

As all four vehicles sped through the dark rainy forest, Pongo, Perdy, Moose, Molly, the puppies, the other two dogs and the cat sped up their running to catch up with them.

"Okay...i've got 99 Dalmatians puppies, i've got six here on the island, i've got my three furriers, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt and my husband, Paul." Said Cruella. "Paul, stick around, i may need you to catch something on this island." She said in the headphone microphone she was wearing. "Jasper, do you and Horace have the crate and the boy?"

"As much as we can carry. They're both in the back of the truck." Said Jasper.

"Good. Don't lose them." Said Cruella in the mic of her headphones. "Okay, alright. How are you feeling, girls? What do you say? Let's catch us some Dalmatians!"

"I feel safe." Said Vivian.

"Let's just try finding and recapturing these last six Dalmatians, and getting off this island first, shall we?" Said Diane.

"Ma'dam De ViL, i've got a bad feeling about this. I wish we had stayed on the plane." Came the voice of Le Pelt from the mic of Cruella's headphones.

"I am comfortable with the situation." Said Cruella.

"Hey. What's that up ahead?" Diane pointed out.

Cruella, Vivian and Ivy looked in the direction Diane was pointing and saw a village up ahead of them.

"It looks like a village." Said Ivy.

"Good, maybe we can stop there and ask someone where we are." Said Diane.

Cruella drove up ahead and stopped her red and black car when she and her family reached the village, along with the other three vehicles.

With the vehicles now stopped, Pongo and Perdy hid behind some bushed in the darkness of the Jungle, with Moose, Molly, the puppies, the Terrier, the Colonel and Sargent Tibbs. The animals all watched the scene from the bushes, waiting to see if something was going to happen.

Cruella and her family exited her red and black Panther Deville car, with umbrellas, follow by Horace, Jasper, Skinner, Le Pelt and Paul exiting their's.

Horace walked to the back of the turck while the others all looked around at the village. It was in complete ruin and was runt down.

"This place is deserted." Said Horace as he over to Jasper, carrying the bound and gagged muffling, squerming Jason over his right shoulder.

"Of course it's deserted, use your eyes, Horace. This place is in ruin. Nobody's lived here for hundreds of years." Jasper looked and saw Horace holding Jason over his right shoulder. "What...what do you doing? What's he doing out of the truck?"

"I thought he'd like to enjoy the scenery." Said Horace.

"Enjoy the scenery? He has ducktape over his eyes, he can't 'SEE' any...(Sighs) Never mind. Never mind. Just get him back in the truck, alright?" Said Jasper.

"Look." Said Ivy.

Everyone looked up ahead and saw a little boy standing in front of them. A native boy from the looks of it, as he wasn't dressed like a city civilian.

Cruella and the others all looked at the boy.

"You guys, i think we should go back to the plane." Said Diane.

"Let me handle this." Said Paul. The Australian poacher/furrier reached into his brown fur coat pocket and got out a chocolate bar. "Look. Chocolate. You want some chocolate? It's good to eat." He said as he walked up to the boy, offering him the candy bar. "Take it."

The native boy just staired at Paul, making no efferts to take the candy bar from him.

"You know the part in scary movies where somebody does something really stupid and everybody hates them for it? This is it." Said Diane.

"Here, put it in your hand." Said Paul as he took the boy by the hand and proceeded to place the candy bar in his hand.

The boy then grabbed Paul by the arm and he and the Australian man got into a physical confrontation over the candy bar.

"For pete sake, Paul, leave the native alone." Said Cruella.

"He doesn't want the chocolate." Said Ivy.

Paul and the boy continued the confrontation until the native bit his hand, making the Australian man release the boy.

The boy then ran off inside one of the ruin huts.

"Why you little!" Said Paul, before chasing after the boy. The Australian rushed over to the hut and looked inside, only to see the boy with an elderly woman. Now looking a bit fearful, he turnned to leave, only to see the other natives inside the other huts.

Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Horace, Jasper, Le Pelt and Skinner all looked around them and saw that they were surrounded by countless natives.

"It's alright! It's just a bunch of native people! They're harmless!" Paul asured.

Cruella turnned to get back in on the driver's side of her car, only to meet one of the natives face to face, who was blocking her path. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of the natives then came running out of hidding and rushed up to Cruella and her band while one of the natives seized Paul.

Cruella opened the left door to her car and she and her family rushed inside and closed the door.

This, however, did not stop the natives, as they simply surrounded the red and black car and began attacking it.

Horace and Jasper turnned to get inside their truck, but they were met by two natives who were standing behind them, blocking their path. The other natives then came up behind and seized the two men, causing Horace to drop the bound Jason on the ground.

Jason continued to muffle and squerm, attempting to scream for help.

One of the natives took notice of Jason and picked him up and threw the bound boy over his shoulder.

The other natives seized Skinner and Le Pelt and the two struggled to free themselves to no avail.

Watching from behind the bushes, Pongo and Perdy and the other animals all watched on in horror as the natives took hold of Cruella's men.

Meanwhile, several other natives were still attacking the red and black Panther Deville car while Cruella and her family were inside.

"Get us out of here! Hurry!" Ivy screamed.

Cruella put the key in the ignition and turned on the car, causing the natives to back up a little. Cruella turnned on her bright yellow headlights, put the gear into reverse, and backed her car up, causing the natives to move away from the vehicle. The black and white haired woman then shifted the gear into drive and recklessly sped around the village, blowing her horn and shinning her headlights in the native's faces, causing them to let go of Jasper, Horace, Skinner, Le Pelt and Paul, and run away.

Paul then noticed one of the natives carrying Jason off into the jungle with them and the rest of the fleeing tribe. He proceeded to give chase, but Cruella stopped her car in front of him and honked her horn.

Cruella rolled her window down and stuck her head out. "Paul, Jasper, Horace, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt, it's time to go! Get to your vehicles and let's get out of here! NOW!"

"But the boy!" Said Paul.

"Forget him, we gotta save ourselves!" Said Diane.

Paul then rushed over to his vehicle and got inside, rejoining Joanne, his pet Komodo Dragon.

Horace and Jasper got in their truck and Skinner and Le Pelt got inside his hearse.

All four vehicles then sped off from the village, leaving the ruined place behind.

Pongo, Perdy and the others all hid behind the bushes as Cruella and her gang sped by. Once they were certain the enemy was gone, the animals all came out of hidding.

Olive then ran off into the village and the other dogs, the other puppies, and the cat, followed her. They all headed off into the part of the Jungle, where the natives went, to find and rescue Jason from the tribe. They only hopped that it wasn't too late for him.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	67. 104 67 Nothing But The Truth

**104 67: Nothing But The Truth.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

Back in America, at the Paris, Texas, hospital, Gigi laid in her hospital bed, crying. Things hadn't gone so well with her parents when she told them that Rex was Jason's biological father. Both of her parents were now upset with the fact that their own daughter had lied to them for 10 whole years, but it was more-so Gigi's Dad than it was her Mom. It was this kind of confusion that was one of the reasons why Gigi had kept this lie going for so long. She was afraid that if she had told her parents who Jason's father really was, her Dad wouldn't love Jason anymore. And Judging by the fall out She had had with her father earlier...it would appear that her fears were justified.

Some cloths and shoes were lying on the dresser, waiting to be picked up by Gigi, which had been brought in by Maxie. The doctor had discharged Gigi from the hospital after determining that she had a clean bill of health, and let her know what she was free to leave whenever she was ready.

The door to her hospital room opened and Sherleen walked in. "Gigi...are you alright?"

"I guess. How is everyone?" Said Gigi.

"Well...Rex is down stairs in the waiting room with everyone else." Said Sherleen.

"And Dad?" Gigi asked.

"...He left over an hour ago." Said Sherleen.

"That figures." Said Gigi in a sad tone.

Sherleen walked over to Gigi's bed and sat on it. "Gigi...why did you lie to us? Why didn't you tell us that Jason's father was alive?"

"(Sighs) Mom, when i first found out i was pregnant, i was so scared. I didn't feel like i was in the right place. I was only 19 at the time. Don't get me wrong, i was going to tell you and Dad as soon as i found out, but i had to tell Rex first. But before i could, he had left town. He had left town and there i was, 19 years old and pregnant with this baby. His baby." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, let me ask you, were you in love with him?" Sherleen asked.

"Yes, i was. I've always been in love with him...ever since the first day we met in kindergaurden. But i never said anything to him about it because i didn't think he'd feel the same way. I guess that's why i never tried to contact him again after i sent him that letter, letting him know he was a Dad. I figured maybe he had moved on with someone else and didn't want anything to do with me and the baby. So...i moved on. And in the process of doing that...i met this guy, fell in love with him and he became my boyfriend." Said Gigi.

Sherleen smiled. "Brody?"

Gigi smiled. "Yes. It felt perfect. You get to where you know what he's going to say before he even says it. And you laugh at the same things. But then things change."

"Gigi, it's not your fault." Said Sherleen.

"Yes it is. I was wrong for not telling anyone. Especially you and Dad. I was just afraid to admit to Dad that the guy i was involved with wasn't Jason's father. I mean i knew how he felt about Rex, that he hated him, and i didn't want him hate Jason too. I just figured, since my son had a loving father figure in his life, who thought he was his Dad, it wouldn't matter because we would someday get married and have a perfect family, like you and Dad." Said Gigi.

"Well, i wouldn't call what your father and i have perfect. But we do understand the importance of family. And i think it's important that you try to work things out with Rex so that way Jason can have a real Mom and a real Dad to look up to." Said Sherleen.

"You're right." Said Gigi. "Mom, i'm so embarrassed. Rex has been in town these past three months, not knowing that he's a father. I don't even know what to do now that the truth is out."

"Be greatful that Jason's Dad still cares for him...because there are some fathers out there who don't even care for their children. This gives you a chance to start over and make things right because, Gigi,...family matters." Said Sherleen.

Gigi smiled. "Thank you, Mom. You always know what to say." She said as she hugged her mother.

The door then opened and in walked Schyler. "Hi, Gigi."

"Schyler, hi. It's so great to see you. Where have you been all this time?" Said Gigi.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Sherleen before getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

"So...where have you been?" Gigi asked.

"Look...before i go into that, i have something important to tell you." Said Schyler as he walked over to Gigi.

"Me too. Good News. Rex finally knows the truth about Stacy and he dumped her." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i know." Said Schyler.

"What do you mean you know?" Gigi asked.

"I went by the El Rancho Motel to see her and she told me that Rex broke off their engagement and called off the wedding. Then she kicked me out and i came here to see you. Are you alright?" Said Schyler.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just...i just wish that i had done things differently, you know? I should have told Rex that he was Jason's father the minute i saw him at the Texas Road House on New Years. Or better yet, i should have tried to reach out to him, way more than i should have, over the years...but i didn't and...now my son, and my dogs, are paying the price for my lies. And Stacy isn't completely out of Rex's life either. She's having his baby. Rex now has two kids. One son and another kid on the way." Said Gigi.

"No. No, Rex doesn't have a baby on the way, he doesn't have anything with Stacy." Schyler said.

"What are you talking about? Of course Rex and Stacy are having a baby. Why would you say something like that?" Said Gigi.

"Because it's the truth. Rex isn't the father of Stacy's baby...i am." Schyler sadly admitted.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"The baby's mine, it's my daughter/son." Said Schyler.

"I don't...get it. What is this?" Gigi asked.

"Exactly what i said. The baby isn't Rex's. The baby she's carrying isn't his...it's mine." Said Schyler.

Gigi then got real quiet, trying to process everything she had just heard. Rex wasn't the father of Stacy's baby and Schyler was? What was going on here?

Schyler: "Gigi, please, i know you have questions, just...ask me. Gigi..."

"Rex just found out that he's a Dad! Only to find out 'AFTER' his son was kidnapped, along with my Dalmatians, by some mad woman! 'REX', who i thought for two months was Stacy's baby's father, isn't! It's you! Have i got that right?" Gigi said.

"Yes." Said Schyler.

"Mm-hm. Listen, i don't know where to start, okay? I have no idea where to start. So if you have something to say to me, please, please do. We were all there when Stacy announced to the news to Rex that she was pregnant, here at the hospital, on midnight January 4'th, after the puppies were born. She said it was Rex's baby...and when we met each other at the Texas Road House, on February 16'th, and started dating, you never once said maybe it's mine." Said Gigi.

"No, i didn't. I couldn't have." Said Schyler.

"How? If it's your baby, then you had to have known, right?" Said Gigi.

"No, Gigi, no, i never, at any point, knew that Stacy was having my baby...not at that time, at least." Said Schyler.

"Not at that time? What do you mean?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, i didn't know any of this at the time, but Stacy was devistated, she wanted a baby to hold onto Rex, she thought it would make him love her more, she was desperate to be pregnant with his child, and so...she lied and said she was pregnant with Rex's baby." Said Schyler.

"You said that you went by the EL Rancho Motel to see Stacy. Is that how you found out you were the Dad? She just blurts it right out and springs it on you out of nowhere after her break-up with Rex?" Said Gigi.

"...No...no, i already knew." Schyler sadly admitted.

"How long have you known the truth?" Gigi asked.

"I, uh...found out the night when Stacy and Kim came over to your place, wanting to buy your puppies." Said Schyler.

"March. So you've known that you were that baby's father for a whole month...before...i moved on from Rex...before you and i were together? All that time...you knew the truth? How? How could you know that baby was your's and not say anything?" Said Gigi.

"I did not plan it." Said Schyler.

"You accidently didn't speak up?" Gigi asked.

"No. No, it wasn't like that. At first, it was suppose to be finding out what Stacy and Kim were up to and what they wanted with your puppies, okay? The night they had stormed out of your house, after you rejected their offer to buy your dogs, i followed them to an old spooky house." Said Schyler.

"Oh, so this is why you had to leave so early." Said Gigi.

"Yes, i was trying to find a way for you to tell Rex the truth about what Stacy did to you, but instead, i found Stacy, Kim, Cruella, her cousins, and five men with sacks of stolen Dalmatian puppies. That's when i put two and two together and realized that they were the ones behind the state wide Dalmatian puppy disappearances, and that's when Stacy told me that i was the father of her baby. I was going to turn them all in, but before i could, Stacy told me that she had someone break into your house, take refuge in your attic, and set up hidden cameras in your home so she could keep an eye on you on her laptop. Then she threatened to text her friend and have him kill you, your son and your dogs, unless i kept my mouth shut. So...i did. And in exchange for my silence, Cruella and Stacy recruited me into their group to help them steal Dalmatian puppies. I told them i would help them...but only if Stacy would let you and your son, and your dogs, live." Said Schyler.

"Oh, so you did this for me?" Gigi said.

"Yes!" Said Schyler, but then he bowed his head in shame. If he was going to be honost with Gigi, he needed to stop lying to her...and himself. "No. No. No, in the end...i did it for me. Because i was so scared that if you found out why i came to town, i would lose you."

"What?" Gigi asked.

"Well, i only came to town because...Stacy brought me here." Schyler admitted.

"Come again?" Gigi asked.

"(Sighs) Stacy called me up in Las Vegas, said she was having trouble, and asked me to get on the next flight to Paris, Texas. So, i did...and when i got here, she told me about this girl she was having trouble with, who was an ex-childhood crush of her fiance's, and payed me 700,000 dollars to date you and spend time with you and your son in order to keep you both busy and away from Rex." Schyler sadly admitted.

"She...payed you...to date me? To spend time with me and my son? To lie to me and my son...to pretend to care about me and my son?" Gigi asked.

"I know it was wrong. I know it was wrong, i thought about telling you so many times when we were together. I wanted to tell you so bad, but the closer i got to you and your son, the harder it was to speak up, Gigi. Do you know that the day you told me you loved me was the greatest day of my life? I mean that's what matters, right? That we love each other? I mean the truth is out now, yeah, but that doesn't have to change anything." Said Schyler.

"Schyler, it changes everything. How could it not?" Gigi said.

"Because i believe in us! Don't you?" Schyler asked.

"All this time, i thought Stacy was having Rex's baby. It killed me. The constant reminder that the boy that i grew up with had moved on to someone else and was having a baby with them. So i shut him out. I lost Rex...my best friend. I lost the love of my life. And the only thing that made it okay was i thought i had you." Said Gigi.

"You did have me." Said Schyler.

"I thought i found something i always wanted. Something simple...and amazing and forever." Said Gigi.

"You did." Said Schyler.

"How? Cause everything we had, together, is based on a lie. I trusted you, and that whole time you knew Stacy's baby was your's." Said Gigi.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Gigi." Said Schyler.

"By not telling me that you were having a baby with Rex's fiance?" Said Gigi.

"It's not like i wanted to, she blackmailed me!" Said Schyler.

"But that doesn't make it okay to pass your kid off as someone elses or to help some mad woman steal Dalmatian puppies from an entire state." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i wasn't thinking about any of that! I wasn't thinking of anything, other than the fact that i wanted to be with you!" Said Schyler.

"But you lied to me for a month!" Said Gigi.

"I didn't tell you because i was afraid you wouldn't forgive me if you knew what happened." Said Schyler.

"For what? For Stacy blackmailing you with the lives of me and my family? Or for coming to town and spending time with me and my son for a seven and a bunch of zeros? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to my son?" Said Gigi.

Schyler: "Gigi..."

"Oh my good! Ugh! So this whole time we were together, you've been scamming me? Pretending to care about me and Jason, when all you wanted was money?" Said Gigi.

Schyler: "I'm sorry i lied to you. I'm sorry about the money, i'm sorry about..."

"The money?! It was more than that." Said Gigi.

"What does that mean?" Schyler asked.

"Every time i was weak, and insecure, every time i was upset about Rex moving on to Stacy and them getting married and having a child together,...you were there for me. I turnned to you...(Crying) And you used it. You...and Stacy...and Kim...and Cruella! All four of you used that baby, and the 104 Dalmatians incident, to rip my family apart!" Said Gigi.

"I thought...i thought that the reason you shut Rex out of your life was because you were in love with me...and now you're telling me that the only reason you turned to me was because Stacy was carrying his child?" Said Schyler.

"I chose you...because i fell in love with you. Because...you showed me that i could count on you...no matter what. You were there for me through my son's asthma attack...through his near drowning...through Stacy's blackmail. Through everything i went through these past three months, the only reason i survived all of that was because of you. But now, it's like i don't know who you are anymore." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i'm the same guy who did all of those things." Said Schyler.

"No, you're not. The guy i fell for didn't have a baby...'BUT'...if he did, he would've stepped up and claimed it. That guy wouldn't have turned his back on his own child, this one did." Said Gigi.

"Okay, alright, i made a mistake. I made a mistake, i messed up, but i honostly, honostly thought that i was doing the right thing for everyone." Said Schyler.

"How was it right for me?" Gigi asked.

"Because i saw what you went through when Rex was engaged to marry Stacy and have a baby with her, i saw how much that hurt you, i saw how much you didn't want anything to do with him." Said Schyler.

"And you didn't want me to do you the same way." Said Gigi.

"...No." Said Schyler.

"You were thinking...about what you wanted...what you needed...not me...not my son...not those 104 Dalmatians...not the owners of all of those Dalmatians...and deffinitly not that poor, poor baby." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i didn't wanna give up the baby, but i didn't wanna give up you either." Said Schyler.

"'WHAT'?" Gigi asked.

Schyler: "Rex had already made a comitment to Stacy and the baby..."

"You're baby! You're baby!" Said Gigi.

"I thought everything would be okay!" Said Schyler.

"Okay? How? How is it okay to let Rex think that he was having a baby that wasn't his? How is it okay...to help a mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from an entire state, and kidnap a little boy? How is it okay to watch another man raise your child? Explain that to me." Said Gigi.

"I kept...coming up with reasons that i was doing the right thing, i told myself...that Rex and Stacy would find a way to make it work with the baby, i told myself that...you and i were in love...and we'd be together forever and have kids of our own someday." Said Schyler.

"And what would happen to the baby you already had? What would happen to all of the Dalmatian puppies that you helped Cruella and Stacy steal?" Gigi asked.

"I thought i could...keep and eye on her...from a distance. I already knew Rex would be a good Dad, i thought they'd do right by my baby too. And besides, i'd always be near by if something bad ever happened." Said Schyler.

"Something bad did happen, Schyler. A mad woman has run off with 104 Dalmatians, and my son,...because of you." Said Gigi. "Oh my good. You...you knew that unstable woman, Cruella, was stealing Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas. You knew that it was only a matter of time before she started targeting my family because she wanted Molly and the puppies to add to her collection. You knew that she, Stacy, Kim and their workers would've been arrested had you called the police. They would've been sent off to prison and my son, and my dogs, would still be here! How could you?! How could you know and you didn't stop it?! How could you do this?! How could you keep quiet?! How could you put my son's life, and all of the lives of those Dalmatian puppies in danger, huh?! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO JASON AND MY DALMATIANS! MY FAMILY IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Schyler then started to cry, knowing that every word that Gigi had said was true.

"Jason, and the puppies, would be here with me if you had told the truth and did the right thing." Said Gigi.

"You're right." Said Schyler.

"You think so?" Gigi asked.

"What happened to Jason and your puppies and...all of those other Dalmatians, that's all on me." Said Schyler.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gigi asked.

"Because i was scared of losing you." Said Schyler.

"Having me was worth all of this?" Gigi asked.

"Having you made my messed up life feel like it mattered. My criminal lifestyle cost me everything, Gigi. I lost my friends, i lost years with my parents. I could've been a doctor by now, i could've been somebody that people looked up to! And instead i threw it all away!" Said Schyler.

Gigi: "You turned it around, Schy, because..."

"BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU! You made my life feel like it was worth living again! Falling in love with you made me feel like i was alive and awake! And like my life mattered! You did that!" Said Schyler.

"But...you didn't trust me enough...to tell me the truth." Said Gigi.

"I know, when i found out Stacy was carrying my baby, i paniced. I paniced and all i could see...was that i might lose you." Said Schyler.

"Instead, the state of Texas lost 104 percent of it's Dalmatian population...and i lost my son...and my dogs. I lost my family." Said Gigi.

"I didn't see the deal that Cruella and Stacy were offering me. I didn't realize my mistake until it was too late." Said Schyler in a sad tone.

Gigi: "Schyler..."

"But i did figure it out. And if i can figure me out, then we can figure us out." Said Schyler.

"It's too late." Said Gigi.

"Don't say that." Said Schyler.

"I can't...even look at you." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, i understand where you're coming from. Look, i know how you feel, that's why i came all this way to the hospital to..."

"Don't tell me how i feel. Your baby is still here in town. My son, and my dogs, are on a train, with some mad woman, to who knows where, thanks to you and Stacy." Said Gigi.

Schyler: "Gigi...i..."

"I just need to get dressed now. And when i come back out...i don't wanna find you here." Said Gigi. The 29 year old single mother got out of bed, picked her cloths and shoes up off the dresser, and went inside the bathroom to get dressed to leave.

A sadened Schyler then left out of the room, leaving his now ex-girlfriend behind.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	68. 104 68: UNstable

**104 68: UNstable**

Inside the hospital parking garage, the door opened and in walked Stacy, wearing her pink Faux Fur coat, as well as carrying her ax. She walked up to Gigi Station Wagon looked upon it. After her fall out with Rex, and being forced to come clean about everything, her fiance had called off their engagement and their relationship altogether. Rex even admitted that he loved Gigi to Stacy's face. Having learned the truth about Stacy, and everything that she had done, and knowing that the baby she was carrying wasn't even his, Rex dumped Stacy and came back here to the hospital to be with Gigi. The two childhood friends were now free to be together since Rex had now cut Stacy out of his life. But she didn't plan on leaving quietly.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back inside the hospital, Gigi exited her room, now dressed and ready to leave.

"Hey, Gigi." Said Rex as he and Sherleen came up behind Gigi, along with the dogs, causing her to flinch. "Sorry."

"Hi, Rex, hi, Mom." Said Gigi.

"Hi, you look like you're in a hurry." Said Sherleen.

"Just going to take a drive down to the police station. I thought that since i was now discharged, i'd check on the police and see if they have any leads on finding Jason and the 104 Dalmatians." Said Gigi.

"Everything's going to be alright, Gigi. Bo and John have every police unit searching the U.S. With any luck, they've probably found Jason and the 104 Dalmatians and are bringing them all home as we speak." Said Sherleen.

"Except...they're not." Said Rex.

"What do you mean they're not? How do you know?" Sherleen asked.

"Because of this." Rex reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the orange ticket he had shown Gigi, Sherleen and Henry earlier.

"Oh my good, that's right, the ticket Stacy had gotton from Cruella. You got it." Said Gigi.

"I got it." Said Rex.

"What did you mean when you said that the U.S. police aren't finding Jason and the puppies and bringing them home?" Sherleen asked.

"Because they're not. Cruella, Jason and the 104 Dalmatians aren't even in the U.S. anymore." Said Rex.

"What?" Said Sherleen.

"Well, if they're not anywhere in America, then where are they?" Gigi asked.

"Acording to this plane ticket...i'd say they're in Australia." Said Rex.

"Australia? As in on the other side of the world Australia? The land down under Australia? That Australia?" Gigi asked.

"The one and only." Said Rex.

"But why? Why would Cruella take them all the way over to the other side of the world?" Sherleen asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but i can only asume that she did it to avoid being caught by the U.S. authorities. Cruella probably originally intended to store all of the Dalmatians away in another state in the U.S., but after a few city wide thefts here in the state of Texas, the story had made state wide headlines and maybe she saw the writting on the wall and decided to smuggle the puppies into another country to avoid suspicion." Said Rex.

"Or maybe she planned to do this from the very beginning. I mean, look at the evidence. Ever since the dognapping began, the police of Texas haven't been able to find any leads on the location of any of the missing Dalmatians. And then you get this ticket to Australia from your fiance, who says that Cruella gave it to her right before she and her band left the U.S. on a train, with Jason and Gigi Dalmatians. It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots. Speaking of witch, where is Stacy now?" Said Sherleen.

"She's still at the EL Rancho Motel, as far as i know." Said Rex.

"Didn't wanna admit she lost?" Gigi asked.

"Actually, she was kind of a mess." Said Rex.

"Bryson..." Said Gigi before hugging her childhood friend. "we did it."

"Yeah, we did it, Miller. Now we just gotta hand this ticket over to the police and they'll do the rest." Said Rex.

The two childhood friends broke away from the hug.

"So tell me everything. What happened when you caught Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"It was pretty bad." Said Rex.

"Well, did she try to get out of it or did she finally come clean?" Gigi asked.

"Both. Then she tried to blackmail me." Said Rex.

"With what?" Gigi asked.

"It doesn't matter, it didn't work." Said Rex.

"Well, you should have her arrested, Rex, what she did was wrong." Said Sherleen.

"I know...but i think she's suffering enough as it is." Said Rex.

"It's really over?" Gigi asked.

"We have the evidence we need to find Jason and the 104 Dalmatians." Added Rex.

"Rex...i have some very sad news to tell you. It's about Stacy's baby." Said Gigi.

"It's not mine, it's Schyler's. I know." Said Rex.

"What?" Sherleen asked.

"How do you know?" Gigi asked.

"Schyler told me." Said Rex.

"He told you? When?" Gigi asked.

"Earlier when i left the hospital to go confront Stacy. I found him hopping on the side of the road, bound and gagged. I stopped my, untied him, and that's when he told me everything." Said Rex.

"So Stacy knows that's it? She's busted?" Said Gigi.

"Don't worry about Stacy, she's not an issue anymore." Rex asured.  
 **##################################################################################**

In the parking garage, Stacy, holding the ax, walked around Gigi's Station Wagon, circling it. She then placed her hand on the front window, gazing at the 70's vehicle.

"So, Gigi get's Rex and it's a happy ending for everyone. Dalmatians and Jason...rescued...and Cruella De ViL is arrested and put away for good...the state of Texas get's it's 104 Dalmatians back...Rex and Gigi have their son and get married...and Stacy fades into the background...no longer important...no longer needed...I THINK NOT!" Said Stacy before raising her ax high above her head, ready to strike.  
 **##################################################################################**

"How did you get the ticket away from her?" Gigi asked.

"I caught her trying to leave town. Look...all that matters is now is that Jason and those Dalmatians are safe...and we have the evidence we need to find and rescue them." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but until we do find them, they're at the mercy of that mad woman, Cruella. Our son is on the other side of the world in Australia, being held hostage by a mad woman, along with 104 Dalmatians, probably scared out of his mind right now. She's planning to kill off all of those Dalmatians and make them into a fur coat. Who knows what awful things that lunatic is doing to him right now?" Said a worried Gigi.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the garage, Stacy was hitting the front window of Gigi's Station Wagon with her ax, angrily chopping the car up.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Oh my gosh." Said Gigi.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I totally forgot i have to work tomorrow." Said Gigi.

"I don't think you should go back to work so soon, Gigi. Not after everything that has happened." Said Sherleen.

"Your Mom's right, Gigi. Why don't you just call in sick?" Said Rex.

"I can't, Noelle's off." Said Gigi.

"It's okay. I will get this ticket to the police station and present it to Bo and Nora." Said Rex.

"Thank you." Said Stacy.  
 **##################################################################################**

In the garage, Stacy continued chopping away at the car with her ax.  
 **##################################################################################**

"Would it be alright if i stayed with you at your place tonight? I wanna stay with you until this whole thing blows over. Would that be alright?" Gigi asked Sherleen. While she did have a place of her own to stay, she didn't wanna go back to her house and re-live the thoughtful nightmare of her house being broken into, her puppies being stolen and her son being kidnapped.

"Absolutely." Said Sherleen.

"That's probably a good idea. I think i'll go back to the EL Rancho Motel and get my stuff and move into an apartment." Said Rex.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Rex, you can stay with me and Gigi until you decide what to do next." Said Sherleen.

"Thank you, Mrs. Miller." Said Rex.

"Well, i should probably go. After all, i need to get plenty of shut eye for tomorrow." Said Gigi.

"You have the keys to my place?" Sherleen asked.

"Yeah. Come on Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. Let's go home." Said Gigi before she and the dogs walked off.  
 **##################################################################################**

After finishing chopping up Gigi's car, Stacy dropped her ax to the ground.

"(Singingly) Okaaaaaaaay...you're next, Gigi." Said Stacy. Just then, Stacy heard someone coming and decided to make herself scarce and hid behind one of the pillars.

Gigi and the dogs entered into the parking garage, only to find her Station Wagon completely destroyed. It was all chopped up and had the windows busted out of it...as if it had been ripped apart by some crazed monster.

"Oh my good." Said Gigi, stairing wideyed."

Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster just growled.

Behind the pillar, Stacy reached into the pocket of her pink fur coat, got out some pink lipstick, and put it on.

"Oh my good. Oh my...oh my good." Said Gigi as she and the dogs walked up to her her demolished car. She and the animals backed up against a pillar as they continued to look at the now destroyed vehicle.

"Going somewhere?" Said Stacy as she came from behind the pillar, now smoking a cigarette through a long, pink, diamond coded cigarette holder.

Gigi flinched and she and the dogs turnned to see Stacy standing behind them.

The dogs all barked and growled at Stacy.

"You look scared, Gigi." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, i'm scared. Somebody just trashed my car." Said Gigi.

"Oh, that's terrible. Now why would why would anybody do such a thing?" Said Stacy as she walked passed Gigi and the dogs and stopped in front of them.

"I don't know. Maybe because she's jealous...and insecure... and selfish and evil." Said Gigi.

"I saw Rex first." Said Stacy.

"What are you, 6?" Gigi asked.

"You can't just do whatever you want and get away with it. Take Rex and just go back to your perfect little life?" Said Stacy.

"Perfect little life? Raising a kid for 10 years, all alone?" Gigi said.

"You lied to me." Said Stacy.

"About what?" Gigi asked.

"You told me you weren't into Rex anymore." Said Stacy.

"I'm not into him, not at this moment!" Said Gigi.

"The two of you share a son together!" Said Stacy.

"And we wanna keep it that way. Not that you care. You were willing to help some mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas just so you could keep a little boy from knowing his real father." Said Gigi.

"He loves me." Said Stacy, refering to Rex.

"Oh, yeah, right. You hang on to that, Stacy. Because now that we have the evidence that can help the police find Cruella, Jason and the 104 Dalmatians, and Rex knows just how sick you really are, it's over. There's nothing left for you here. So why don't you do yourself a favor and get out of the state Texas before we press charges? Meanwhile, Rex and i have a date with Australia to rescue our son and 104 Dalmatians." Gigi and the dogs proceeded to leave, but Stacy blocked their path and grabbed Gigi by the arms, preventing her from leaving.

"If you think i'm just gonna crawl back to Vegas while you fly around the world, and play hero with Rex,..you are so wrong. You may have won the first round, Gigi...but i promise you...the second round has only begun." Said Stacy.

Gigi then pushed Stacy off of her. "You need help."

"I 'NEED' Rex." Said Stacy.

"Well, then you're in big trouble, cause you're never gonna get him." Said Gigi.

"We'll see about that." Said Stacy.

"You honostly think that you have a chance with Rex after keeping his son's existance from him all these years, and then endangering his life?" Said Gigi.

"He knows i would never let anything happen to Jason." Said Stacy.

"No, i don't think he does know that, Stacy, and i can tell you for a fact that he hates you for everything you've done." Said Gigi.

"Well, he'll get over it. And when he does, you better look out, Gigi. Cause when he's tired of eating greese buffets in front of the T.V., and five minutes of romance before you put on your little waitress uniform and head out the door, he'll come back to me. Because if there's one thing i know for a fact, it's that when a guy falls for me, he always comes back." Said Stacy.

Gigi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stacy asked.

"(Laughing) You. I think you're actually starting to believe your fantasies. That story about how Rex can look past everything that you've done, to keep him from knowing that he has a son, that's about as true as me and Schyler." Said Gigi.

"Well, i don't know what you and Schyler have been up to this past month, but i know what i know. Rex still wants me to marry him." Said Stacy.

"In your dreams." Said Gigi.

"Oh, i do dream about him every night." Said Stacy.

"And that's as close as you'll ever get." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I know what i know." Said Stacy.

"It never happend, Stacy. Rex told me he loves me." Said Gigi.

"And you believed him?" Stacy asked.

"Over you?" Said Gigi.

"Well, that just proves my point. If a guy has to lie, and be dishonost about how he feels about another girl,..it's not over." Said Stacy.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Gigi asked.

"You need to face the facts, that's your problem. Your dream life, your perfect family, that's your fantasy. Rex is board, he want's me now." Said Stacy.

"You see yourself as...this godess...but you're nothing but a loser, Stacy. People run through you like traffic through a tunnel." Said Gigi.

"Well, listen up, little miss Snow White...you may bake a perfect muffin, but that's as far as it goes, and you know that. When was the last time that Rex told you that he wanted to be more than friends? When did he ask you to be his girlfriend? When did he propose to you and ask you to be his wife? When did he marrying you in the cheapest place on Earth because he just couldn't wait to have you as his wife? I had to wear exactly what i have on now because he married me at the EL Rancho Motel." Said Stacy.

"You're lying." Said Gigi.

"Well, i'd be happy to tell your son." Said Stacy.

Gigi then punched Stacy in the face really hard, knocking her to the ground.

Stacy held her hand over the left side of her face and glared at Gigi, who just looked at her.

Gigi bent down to Stacy's angle and grabbed her by the arms. "You stole my idenety, the guy i love, my dogs, my son! You made me break Rex's heart, and i will never, ever forget that."

"Like i care what you think." Said Stacy, proceeding to get off the ground, but Gigi maintained her grip on her.

"You should! I'M YOUR FRIEND, STACY! For you to treat me like this! Rex doesn't know what happened to you before you met him! What turnned you into this monster! But you know what, he doesn't even care anymore! You're too far gone! YOU'VE GOT NO SOUL! NO CONSCIOUNCE! NO NOTHING! AND I WILL BE DOOMED BEFORE I LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN!" Said Gigi.

"I'm not afraid of you." Said Stacy.

"You should be." Gigi snatched Stacy up off the floor. "Because you know what? Now that Rex know what you've turnned into, it's only gonna make him stronger! You've threatened my family for the last time! If you come anywhere near us again, i promise you i will kill you! Baby or no baby!"

"You? Kill me? You don't have the guts." Said Stacy.

"Try me." Said Gigi.

The two girls just staired at each other for a minute.

"You could've made something of yourself, Stacy. You could've made Rex proud." Said Gigi.

"Oh, don't worry, he was very proud, especially after he walked out on you and your little rat. I was the only friend he had to turn to." Said Stacy.

"And look at you now. An insecure Vegas girl who helped some wack job steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas just to keep her from telling Rex that you kept his son's existance from him for 10 whole years. It's just sad." Said Gigi.

"We'll see about that one." Said Stacy.

"Right. And you know what's funny? That you'd say that you and Rex got married in a motel room after all the rotton things you've done, but thinking it's all real to you, isn't it?" Said Gigi.

"But didn't Rex tell you what happened in that Motel room? I confessed. I told him how much i loved him. How much i would do anything for him, and you know what? It turned him on. We said our vows right there in our motel room. What do you have to say now, Gigi?" Said Stacy.

"You're lot a sicker than i thought?" Said Gigi.

"Okay. Well, you know what, let's go ask him. He's right down stairs in the ER. Let's find out who the liar is, shall we?" Said Stacy before she walked off, with Gigi and the dogs following after her.

Gigi and the dogs followed Stacy through a door that lead to the top of the stairs and Gigi attacked Stacy.

"I said stay away from my family!" Said Gigi.

"Let go of me!" Stacy screamed. The Vegas girl atempted to push Gigi down the stairs, but Lassie jumped on the 29 year old blond, sending her down the stairs instead. When Stacy reached the bottom, she was lifless and motionless.

"Oh my good." Said Gigi.

Gigi and the dogs looked down at the now lifeless body of Stacy, that was now lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stacy?!" Gigi and the dogs ran down the stairs and surrounded the lifeless body of Stacy. "Stacy?! Oh my gosh, Stacy! Stacy, can you hear me?" Gigi said, but there was no response. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She called. The 29 year old black haired girl took Stacy's arm and checked to see if there was a puls...She couldn't find one. "Oh my good. Oh my good, Lassie, you killed her. You killed Stacy. I'm so sorry, Stacy, i'm so sorry. I..."

Stacy then opened her blue eyes and saw Gigi and her dogs at her side.

"Oh my good, don't move! Don't move, okay? I'm gonna go get help!" Said Gigi before she and the dogs ran down another flight of stairs. "HELP! HELP!"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	69. 104 69: A Mother's Dark Secret

**104 69: A Mother's Dark Secret.**

 **Earlier**

Rex sat in a chair, reading a news paper, when all of a sudden, Roxy arrived at the scene and went up to him.

"Where's Gigi and why didn't you call? I had to find out from Sherleen that she was being discharged?" Said Roxy.

"Why would i call you?" Rex said.

"Why would you call me? I care about here! What on Earth are you talking about?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, it's true, Gigi's been discharged." Said Rex.

"Okay, Rex, what's going on?" Roxy asked.

"How bout you tell me, Mom! Why'd you team up with Cruella and Stacy and endanger the lives of 104 Dalmatians and your grandson's?" Said Rex as he stood up.

"What grandson? What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"Not much. My son's been kidnapped, that's all." Said Rex sarcasticly.

"Someone kidnapped Stacy and the baby?!" Roxy gasped.

"No...the kid's not even mine...it's Schyler's." Said Rex.

"What? Schyler is the baby's father? As in Gigi's boyfriend, Schyler?" Roxy asked.

"That's right." Said Rex.

Roxy: "But you said that your son had been kidnapped. Do you mean..."

"That's right." Said Rex.

"Jason? Jason is my grandson?" Roxy asked.

"That's right...and i'm his father. And Stacy knew the whole time we were together. That's why she blackmailed Gigi with our son's dog's life to get her to stay away from me. That's why she tried to kill Gigi. That's why she helped Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and smuggle them into Australia, to keep Cruella from telling me that i have a son. I get why Stacy did all of that...what i don't get...is why you helped them. Why did you team up with Stacy and help her help Cruella?" Said Rex.

Roxy: "Why would i hook up with that..."

"Just stop it, Mom! You know exactly what i'm talking about! Stacy has been blackmailing Gigi for two whole months, threatening to let Jason's dog die, if Gigi didn't stay away from me! And she's been helping Cruella steal Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas for weeks!" Said Rex.

"What? Oh no, that's terrible." Said Roxy, pretending to act suprised.

"And you knew all about it, you helped them!" Said Rex.

Roxy: "Rex, no, i promise i..."

"No, no, don't! No, no promises, it's over, Mom. I know what Stacy did, she admited it. What i don't get is why you helped her. Why did you help Stacy, and Cruella, blow countless families away, including mine, to pieces?" Said Rex.

"Stacy's a liar!" Said Roxy.

"Is the evidence lying? I got this ticket from Stacy when i confronted her about everything Gigi told me. She said it was a gift to her from Cruella. Why are you up to this in your eyeballs, Mom?" Said Rex.

"Listen, everything i did, i did for you! I even saved another bag of lifesaving blood just in case you needed it!" Said Roxy.

"You wanna tell me why you've been lying to me this past month?" Rex asked.

"Because i would've done anything for you, anything at all. If you needed my heart, i would've just given it to you. I just felt bad because i wasn't a match when you were sick at 5 years old." Said Roxy.

"But you knew somebody who was?" Rex asked.

"Yes, i did, and i wanted to tell you this year who that somebody was, but then Stacy came to me, and it was too late and she was blackmailing me." Said Roxy.

"With what? The name. The blood donor's." Rex said.

"The donor's dead!" Said Roxy.

"Who was it, Mom?! Who saved my life?! Who was my donor, Mom?" Said Rex.

"Look, i thought about telling you some time this year, and i was gonna do that." Said Roxy.

"So what stopped you? All you had to do was tell me that Stacy was playing me, that she wasn't the person i thought she was." Said Rex.

"I couldn't!" Said Roxy.

"Because she was blackmailing you." Said Rex.

"YES!" Said Roxy.

"What did she have on you, Mom? What was so terrible that it was worth it to endanger the lives of 104 Dalmatians and your own grandson's?" Rex asked.

"Rex...i'm telling you, drop it. It's over." Said Roxy.

"So just move on?" Said Rex.

"Yes, move on, it's gonna help sticking your nose into business where it doesn't belong!" Said Roxy.

"I need to know! I can't keep pretending that it doesn't matter you lied to me about everything that's important!" Said Rex.

"It's not true!" Said Roxy.

"Like my father's name? How did he die?" Said Rex.

Roxy didn't answer Rex.

"Maybe i should just ask Stacy." Rex said as he started walking off.

"NO!" Roxy screamed.

"Because that's what she had on you? She found out how my father died? And she knows who my blood donor was...right?" Rex asked, turnning back to his mother. "Now you and everyone else in town got tested...because chances were, the donor was related...and the donor was...right? Oh my good."

"What?" Roxy asked.

"My father didn't die, did he? You just said he had. He must have been the guy who donated the blood to me, he was the donor. My father saved my life." Said Rex.

"You are talking crazy." Said Roxy.

Rex: "No, i don't think so. I think that when you got tested...and you weren't a match for me...you took a chance. You flew to the clinic where he was and you had him tested...and when he turnned out to be a match..."

"He died! Your father, dead, i swear on Jason's life, he's dead!" Said Roxy.

"Maybe after you took the blood from him." Said Rex. "Who is he, Roxy?"

"Your father's dead!" Said Roxy.

"Did he save my life when i was sick at 5 years old?" Rex asked.

"He wouldn't even save anybody's life! He wouldn't have even saved his other wife's life if he had to!" Said Roxy.

"Was it...his...blood?!" Rex asked.

"You don't understand. He was no good, i wanted him away from you and could never know." Said Roxy.

"Know what, Mom? That my father saved my life? Is that what happened? Did my father save my life?" Rex asked.

Roxy: "I saved your life! I saved your life! I took you and i ran away from that maniac! And when you got sick at 5 years old, back in (1994), i had him tested and he was a match! But i knew that after i grabbed you and took there was no way he would help save you. If i got down on my hands and my knees and i begged, he wouldn't even help you! While he was on life support, i took blood from his and he died! Have you got that?! That is the truth! The person who's blood saved your life...that person was your fa..."

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?" Rex asked.

"I said it was your father, Rex." Said Roxy.

"My father?" Rex asked.

"Yes." Said Roxy.

"My Dad? Dear old dead Dad? The one who you told me died years ago when i was 5? Is that the Dad we're talking about?" Rex asked.

"Yes." Said Roxy.

"You told me he was dead. So either the deceased can give blood or you lied about it." Said Rex.

"Not exactly." Said Roxy.

"He either died, Mom, or he didn't. Which is it?" Rex asked.

"You really, really don't understand." Said Roxy.

"No, i understood the day that you told me that he was dead. I felt sorry for you, but now i find out after all this years...it was nothing but a lie." Said Rex.

"He was in a coma, the doctors said he was a vegitable! Lights are on and no one's home! So he was as good as dead! I didn't lie to you, Rex!" Said Roxy.

"Yeah, right." Said Rex.

"FINE! FINE, OKAY!" Said Roxy. "That monster's excuse for a heart...i admit, it was still beating. Then i sucked all the blood out of him and i killed him! I killed him all the way dead! I pulled every plug out of that machine and the clinic called to tell me he was done...finished...fineeto. So you call that clinic. They'll back me up."

"While i was dying at 5 years old, you killed a man?" Said Rex.

"A man? He wasn't a man, he was barely human!" Said Roxy.

Rex: "My father, the only one you knew could save my life..."

"I saved your life! I saved you! I got a doctor, named FastBoom, to draw more blood! I was thinking ahead!" Said Roxy.

"You killed a man in cold blood." Said Rex.

"I did it for you and me and Gigi and her family, i had to keep you safe! As long as that monster was alive, we were all in danger!" Said Roxy.

"So he's gone? He can't reach out from the grave and hurt us?" Said Rex.

"I wish i could say yes...but i can't." Said Roxy.

"Who was he? What was his name?" Rex asked.

"I don't see how knowing his name is gonna make any difference." Said Roxy.

"It makes a difference because i say it makes a difference. You helped Stacy help Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas. You helped these mad women destroy many lives, including mine and Gigi's! You let them steal Gigi's dogs and kidnap our son. You knew what Cruella and Stacy were doing and you let it happen. Look...if the old man is really dead...then...whatever went down between the two of you is dead too. What is the harm in telling me? Mom...just give me the name. You owe me the name of my father...and what really happened to him." Said Rex.

"You're right...i owe that to you. Okay, i'm gonna tell you...but i gotta prepare you first." Said Roxy.

"After the mess that you, Cruella and Stacy put my through, i am prepared for just about anything, so let's here it." Said Rex.

"You don't understand. Stacy wasn't just threatening to tell the truth about what happened to your father...she was gonna tell the truth about who your father was." Said Roxy.

"Well, who is he then?" Rex asked.

"Rex...Rexy...R-Money...R-Dog...my son...you're adopted." Said Roxy.

"...Adopted? How is that possible?" Said Rex.

"I'm sorry i never told you before, but it's the truth. You are adopted." Said Roxy. The middleaged blond reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. It was the dark secret that Stacy had been blackmailing her with for over a month. "Here, see for yourself." She said as she handed the paper to Rex.

"It's gotta be my birth certificate. Father: Paul C. McLawrence. Mother..." Rex stopped himself right there. He couldn't believe who's name was written beside the word, Mother. "Mother: Cruella De ViL? So...my mother is Cruella De ViL? The same woman who stole 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and kidnapped my son? That's who my mother is?"

"(Crying) Yeah. And your father, Paul...my ex-husband...he's Cruella's husband, and...he's alive." Said Roxy.

"What? But you told me that he was dead. How could he still be alive?" Said Rex.

"Look, i don't have all the details, but all i know is that when Stacy, Diane and i went out to the desert one night to exchange some Dalmatian puppies for my secret, your father was there with your mother, Cruella, alive and well." Said Roxy.

"So if...if Cruella is my real birth mother...and Paul is my father...then, that would mean that..Oh my good." Said Rex.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"Jason is Cruella and Paul's grandson. My son got kidnapped by his own grandparents." Said Rex.

"Oh my good." Said Roxy.

"HELP, I NEED HELP!" Said Gigi as she and the dogs ran into the room.

Rex and a doctor and a nurse ran up to Gigi and the dogs.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" Asked the doctor.

"A woman fell, she's in the stairwale of the parking garage! Her name is Stacy! She's in really bad shape, you have to hurry!" Said Gigi.

The doctor and the nurses rushed out the door to help the mystery woman who had fallen down the stairs.

"Gigi, what happened? Did Stacy hurt you?" Rex asked.

"No, but, Lassie really hurt her!" Said Gigi in a worried tone.

Seeing that Rex was now destracted with Gigi, Roxy took advantage of the situation and walked off, leaving them behind. She had figured that now that Rex knew the truth, he wouldn't wanna have anything to do with her anymore. And she honostly didn't blame him. After all, she had lied to him his whole life about who his real parents were. He wasn't gonna be speaking to her again any time this year, if not, ever.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	70. 104 70: Finding Jason

**104 70: Finding Jason.**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

 **One Hour Later**

Pongo and Perdy and the other animals followed Olive through the jungle as the limon spotted Dalmatian puppy led them through the dark forest of the island, trying to find Jason. After Cruella and her goons were attacked by the natives, and escaped, the islanders had captured Jason, who Cruella and her thugs had left behind, and carried the boy off into the jungle. That was an hour ago, and Olive and the others had been searching for the boy ever since, but so far, they hadn't found a trace of him. It had stopped rainning an hour ago, so it was a lot easier now to search for the missing child.

"Hey, Olive, any sign of Jason yet?" Dice asked.

Olive stopped and shook herself before resuming her walk through the jungle.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Said Mickey.

"So how closed do you think we are to finding Jason?" Molly asked.

"Well, it's been over an hour since the natives took him, and we haven't been able to recatch his scent, so i would have to say that we're nowhere near to finding him than we were when we started chasing after him and the islanders." Said Moose.

"So what do you think we should do?" Molly asked.

"Well, there's no chance of us finding Jason tonight, as dark as it is. I think we should stop and rest for the night." Said Moose.

"But we have to find Jason. We can't just leave him out there with those natives. Who knows what they'll do to him." Said Max.

"I know. Olive is trying to pick up his scent right now." Said Molly.

"Max is right, Dad, Jason is out there all by himself, and there's nobody on this island who cares enough to help him, but us. We have to keep looking. Please, Dad? Pleeeeeeease?" Mickey begged.

"Mickey's right. Every minute we waist takes us one step ferther from finding Jason. We've just gotta keep searching and hope that we find him. When we do, we'll come up with a plan to rescue him." Said Molly.

"I can't believe it! This is it! Australia! The land down under! What a place to have an adventure! This story's gonna be worth telling when we get back home to Paris, Texas!" Said Dice in excitment.

"Yeah, if we get back home to Paris, Texas." Said Mickey.

"Don't talk like that. We are gonna get back home. It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when." Said Molly.

"Right. Sorry, Mom." Said Mickey.

"Let's just concintrate on finding Jason and getting out of here alive and together. We've already lost one member of our group." Said Moose.

Olive then stopped in her tracks and started sniffing.

"Olive, what is it? What's wrong?" Max asked.

Olive continued sniffing, follow by Pongo, Perdy, Colonel, Tibbs and the Terrier.

Dice then started sniffing as well. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Yeah." Said Mickey and Max as they joined in.

"Oh my goodness, i smell it too." Said Molly as she started sniffing.

"So do i. It smells like...fire. Yeah, that's what it smells like, fire." Said Moose.

"But that makes no sense. Who would be lighting a fire at this time of night?" Molly asked.

Realization then hit Moose, Molly and three of their puppies.

"The natives!" Said Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey and Max.

Olive then took off ahead of the others, following the scent of the supposed fire.

"Olive, wait!" Said Moose before he and the others all chased after the six week old limon spotted Dalmatian.

Olive ran and followed the scent through the Jungle, trying to find where it was coming from. It didn't take her long to find the source, as she stopped in her tracks when she saw a light up ahead, coming on the other side of some bushes. The others then came up behind her and the orange spotted Dalmatian quietly lead them over to the bushes and they peeked out of them, and saw two male natives heading for a village that they were on the outskirts of. One of the natives was carrying a lit tourch while the other one was carrying Jason over his shoulder, who was still bound.

Jason still has ducktape over his eyes, the bandanna was still tied around his mouth, with ducktape over it, his hands were still tide and handcuffed behind his back and his ankles were still tied together.

"Look. It's two of the natives." Said Moose.

"And they've got Jason." Molly added.

"Good, we found him. Now let's get him and go." Said Dice.

"Good idea. Let's attack." Said Mickey.

" Hold on, you two." Said Moose.

All of the animals turned from the bushed and looked at each other.

"We have to be smart about how we do this. If we just attack, we might get captured as well." Said Moose.

"How? I mean there's two of them and 11 of us." Said Max.

"He's has a point there, Moose. I don't see why we can't just attack now and rescue Jason." Said Molly.

"Yeah, there's two of them 'NOW'," Moose began. "but if we just go down there to that village without a plan, we might all get overtaken by the other natives. We need to be smart about how we do this. Jason's life could depend on it. Okay, it might be the only way we can save him."

"So what do we do, Dad?" Dice asked.

"We succeeded in finding Jason, which took over an hour. The hard part's done. Now it's just a matter of rescuing him." Said Moose.

"Sounds like you've got a plan." Said Molly.

"I do, indeed." Said Moose.

"Well then, let's hear it." Said Molly.

"Okay then. First me..." Moose began as he and the others huddled together and started whispering his plan to them.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	71. 104 71: News On The Psycho

**104 71: News On The Psycho.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

Back in America, in Paris, Texas, at the hospital, Gigi and Rex and the dogs were waiting to hear from the doctors about Stacy. After she fell down the stairs, Gigi and the dogs went to get help and informed the doctor and nurses of what had happened. They immediately rushed to the scene and got Stacy into the ER and began to work on her while Gigi, Rex and the dogs waited outside.

"The windows were all busted out...and the rest of the car was all chopped up." Said Gigi, informing Rex of what had happened before Stacy fell down the stairs.

"Oh my good." Said Rex in disbelief.

"Then, all of a sudden...Stacy was there...and she was, like,...crazed." Said Gigi.

"Well, that's Stacy for ya." Said Rex.

"No, this was a different kind of crazy. She was threatening me, she told me she wasn't gonna stop fighting for you...and i just lost it. I hit her. After everything she had done to us, to Jason, to the state of Texas, i just wanted to beat the tar out of her. (Sighs) Anyway, she took off, she said she was gonna go find you, i went after her, i said something, and...she just lunged at me. Lassie jumped on her and she went flying down the stairs. (Sighs) Rex, i was so mad, maybe some part of me...wanted her dead." Said Gigi.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Said Rex as he hugged Gigi.

"And she kept saying that you two are married now. She even said that you guys exchanged wedding vows at the EL Rancho Motel." Said Gigi as she and Rex broke away from the hug.

"What? Is she out of her mind?" Rex asked.

"She even believed that after everything she had done, you were going to look past it, and that the two of you were gonna ride off in the sunset together and live happily ever after. It was crazy." Said Gigi.

A female doctor then came out of a hospital room and approached Gigi and Rex and the dogs.

"How is she? How is Stacy?" Gigi asked.

"She doesn't have any broken bones or obvious signs of internal injuries, i'll have to look at her test results. And i won't know if she has a head injury until after she's had a C.T. scan. But she's conscious now if you'd like to see her." Said the female doctor.

"And the baby? What about the baby, is it okay?" Rex asked.

"What?" Asked the doctor.

"She's pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's child. We need to know if weather of not the baby's okay." Said Gigi.

"I'll have my doctors look into it right away." Said the female doctor before walking off.

Rex, Gigi and the dogs then went into the room, where they saw Stacy lying on a hospital bed, with a neckbrace on her neck.

"Stacy...i'm sorry this all happened...but when this is all over, and you're back on your feet,...you should get some professional help. A shrink, okay? You need to talk to someone...about...well, everything." Said Gigi.

"I don't need you to tell me what i need, Gigi...i know what i need." Said Stacy. "You got what you wanted from me...you have the ticket to Australia. You have the evidence you need to help the police. So you can just go fly off the Australia and rescue your son...and those 104 Dalmatians...and stop Cruella. We're done." Said Stacy.

Gigi and Rex and the dogs looked at Stacy for a few minutes before exiting the room.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do for her." Said Rex.

"I guess. Sounds like she's gonna be okay." Said Gigi.

"You don't owe her a thing, Gigi." Said Rex.

"I know." Said Gigi.

"I'm gonna get us down to the police station, present this ticket to Bo, then we'll hope on the next flight of Australia and we'll rescue Jason and those 104 Dalmatians...and then we'll come back. The three of us, as a family." Said Rex.

"I'm deffinitly all for that. And Moose, Molly and the puppies make nine, right?" Said Gigi.

With all of that said and done, Gigi, Rex and the dogs walked off, bound for the police station. They had obtained the evidence police needed to located Cruella, Jason and the 104 Dalmatians. Now they just had to get to Australia.

As the childhood friends, and the dogs left, Schyler arrived and walked up to the doctor from earlier, who was heading back inside Stacy's room.

"Excuse me." Said Schyler as he walked up to the female doctor.

"Yes? Can i help you?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually, you can help me. I heard that there was a woman named Stacy, who fell down a flight of stairs. Is she gonna be alright?" Schyler asked.

"Miss Stacy is one lucky woman. A fall like that could've been much worse...but she escaped with scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious. No broken bones, no internal enjuries." Said the doctor.

"What about the baby, is it fine too?" Schyler asked.

"Her baby? What baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, uh, Stacy's pregnant...with my child. I'm the father. We're gonna have a baby together." Said Schyler.

"No...you're not." Said the doctor.

"What do you mean we're not?" Schyler asked.

"You're not having a baby together." Said the doctor.

"What are you...Of course we are. What are you talking about?" Schyler asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir, but Stacy is not having a baby." Said the doctor.

"You mean she lost the baby?" Schyler asked.

"No, she didn't. She didn't lose the baby because there is no baby. There never was. She's not pregnant." Said the doctor.

"Wait, time out here. You mean to tell me Stacy isn't having a baby?" Said Schyler.

"No, she isn't." Said the doctor.

"You mean...she wasn't pregnant to begin with?" Said Schyler.

"I'm sorry, but no, she wasn't. As far as i know this woman has never been pregnant. Not this year or any other year." Said the doctor.

"So she was lying? Her pregnancy? It was all a lie? She's not really pregnant?" Asked Schyler.

"That's what the test results say." Said the doctor before going back into Stacy's hospital room.

Schyler just stood, dumbfounded. Here it was, he thought that he and Stacy were having a baby together and thought that he was gonna be a father...only to find out that...it was all a lie.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	72. 104 72: The Sacrifice

**104 72: Sacrifice**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Cruella recklessly sped through the dark jungle of HeLL Island in her red and black Panther Deville, with Diane, Vivian and Ivy inside. They then drove past Horace and Jasper's Ford Transit, Skinner's hearse and Paul's truck and stopped the car and backed it up to where the vehicles were. Shortly after escaping the natives, the trio had split up in different direction of the island and searched for the six Dalmatians. Now that they had met back up, Cruella could finally find out if either of them were successful in finding and re-capturing the dogs.

"Well? Any sign of them?" Cruella asked.

"Not so much as one bloomin' footprint. And we've been up and down every blinking road on in the jungle." Said Jasper.

"We're hot stiff. We're givin' up." Said Horace.

"Oh no you don't! We'll find the little mongrels if it takes till next Christmas! Now get going!" Said Cruella.

"And watch your driving, you imbeciles!" Said Diane.

"Yeah, watch your driving, you imbeciles! You wanna get nabbed by the police?!" Said Ivy.

"Actually, there aren't any police on this island." Said Paul.

"He's right. It's an island. And a deserted island at that." Le Pelt added.

"Oh, shut up! And get back to searching!" Said Vivian.

Cruella then backed her car up and she and her family speed off through the jungle, literally leaving Horace and Jasper and the others in their dust.  
 **##################################################################################**

The two male natives walked through the dark Jungle of HeLL Island, with the first one leading the way with the lit tourch, and the second one walking behind, carrying Jason over his shoulder. They soon came to a long, wooden bridge, where two other male natives were standing, each holding a lit tourch.

The two natives walked down the bridge with Jason, and the other two natives followed them. As the four natives walked down the bridge, they saw several other natives, each standing on both sides of the bridge, holding a lit tourch.

The natives, standing on both sides of the bridge, followed the other four natives into the village, ready to proceed with the next faze of their plan.

Meanwhile, hidding in the bushes of the Jungle, Pongo and Perdy and the other animals all watched as the natives entered into the village with Jason.

"The coast is clear. Let's go." Said Moose. The adult Dalmatian and the other animals all walked out of the bushes and quietly snuck onto the bridge and walked across it. When they made it to the end of the bridge, they stopped and did their very best to remain hidden and to keep out of sight as they watched the islanders.

All of the natives walked up to a native man, who was standing behind a huge, blazing fire, and the male native, who was carrying Jason, dropped the boy on the ground in front of the native man. He was obviously the village leader, as he was holding a wooden scepter in one hand, wearing a crown made out of leaves and sticks, and he wore a long cape.

The village leader examined Jason, the boy that was lying on the ground in front of him. He had long brown hair that went down to his neck, he had ducktape over his eyes, a white bandanna tied around his mouth, some ducktape taped over his mouth, his hands were tide and handcuffed behind his back and his ankles were tide together. The leader then lifted his scepter and all of the native villagers cheered.

One of the male natives picked Jason up and threw the boy over his shoulder and all of the natives followed the leader through the village, cheering.

"Come on." Said Moose. He and the other animals all took off through the village, in persuit of the natives.

The natives walked up to a massive wall and went up some steps that lead to the top. Once they all made it to the top, the natives removed the ducktape from Jason's eyes and mouth, untied and removed the bandanna, untied his hands and ankles and removed the handcuffs. They then carried him over to two pillars and tide his right wrist to the right pillar with a vine and his left wrist to the left pillar with another vine.

The other natives then started banging on drumbs and making loud noises.

The pillars then slowly started to move forward, moving Jason forward as well. The pillars pulled the young boy forward until they had pulled him off the edge. The pillars actually turnned out to be a bridge that was being lowered on the other side of the jungle over a canyon of fire. The bridge soon made it to the other side and Jason stood there, all tide and defensless.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. And then...Jason started to hear rustling in the jungle that was right before him. The rustling continued, and as it did, it got closer...and closer...and closer...and closer.

Meanwhile, Pongo and Perdy and the others were still following after the natives in hot persuit to rescue Jason.

Back on the other side of the wall, Jason stood bound by the two pillars as the rustling in the jungle got closer and closer. The source of the rustling soon revealed itself when giant winged creature stepped out of the forest and into view in front of Jason.

"(Highpitched) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed as the top of his lungs like a girl as the unknown creature stood before him, towering over the now fearful young boy. The 10 year old couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him was none other than...a Dragon. An actual living, breathing Dragon.

The dragon stepped forward in front of Jason and moved it's right claw forward and touched the boy.

Moose lead the gang through the village.

"Stay together! Don't wonder off!" Said Moose as he lead the way.

"JASON!" Dice called.

On the other side of the wall, the Dragon grabbed Jason with it's claw and picked him up and pulled the boy towards it, snapping the vines that had him bound to the pillars. The beast brought the boy closer to it and examined him.

"(Highpitched) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed.

Moose and the others then stopped in their tracks when they heard a loud scream coming from the other side of a huge, massive wall.

"Behind the wall!" Said Moose before he and the others ran towards the wall. He and Molly, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier went up the steps that lead to the top of the wall while Pongo and Perdy and the puppies went up to the wall and looked through an old wooden fense and saw a Dragon holding a now passed out Jason in it's claw.

The Dragon turnned to leave, but before it did, it turnned it's attention back to the wall and saw Pongo, Perdy and the puppies through the wooden fense.

The Dalmatians just staired back at the giant winged creature as they watched it flap it's wings and fly back off into the Jungle, taking Jason with it.

Moose and Molly and the others soon made it to the top, only to find that the natives were now gone,...and so was Jason. They looked around for any sign of the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. The dogs and the cat then went back down the steps and rejoined the others.

"He's gone." Said Molly before looking at her four puppies and Pongo and Perdy. "What's the matter?"

Pongo and Perdy and the pups, however, didn't answer, as they appeared to be in shock. It was as if they had seen something that was not of this world. "You saw something?"

The two adult Dalmatians and the pups just staired at the other animals in shock. They believe what they had just witnessed with their own eyes.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	73. 104 73: Where's Stacy?

**104 73: Where's Stacy?**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

 **ApriL 5'th, (2020)**

The next day, in America, in Paris, Texas, at the hospital, Gigi and Rex and the dogs were walking through the parking garage to get to Gigi's car so they could get to the police station. They had stayed at the hospital over night to keep an eye on Stacy. Not that they were worried about her, it was just that after what had happened last night, they didn't wanna let her out of their sight. Not yet, anyway.

"This place is even creepy during the day time." Said Gigi.

"You've seen to many thrillers. We don't have to do this right now." Said Rex.

"Yeah, we do. You need to see what Stacy did to my car, she's crazy." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, i'm starting to see that." Said Rex.

"And it was more than the whole "Oh, but i've loved Rex since i was 19" thing. The way she was with me, it's not normal." Said Gigi.

Rex: "Maybe while she's in the hospital we can get a shrink..."

"They released her. The doctor told me this morning." Said Gigi.

"So where is she?" Rex asked.

"Exactly." Said Gigi.

"I wouldn't worry too much, i think Stacy knows it's over." Said Rex.

"Oh, like she knew you had a son?" Said Gigi.

"Let's just get your car and get over to the police station." Said Rex.

"I think we may need to tow." Said Gigi.

"It's that bad?" Rex asked.

Gigi and the dogs lead Rex around the corner and showed him the now wrecked Station Wagon.

"Tada." Said Gigi.

Rex looked at the car and saw that it had narrow holes all over it and, meaning an ax had been used on the vehicle. The windows had also been busted out as well. "Stacy did this?"

"And i don't think she's done with us." Said Gigi.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rex asked.

"I guess i just didn't wanna admit how much she really hated me...or how far she was willing to go." Said Gigi. "Watching her fall..."

"Well, better her than you. And i'm not playing favorits here. You went for help, she would've just left you there." Said Rex.

"Yeah, i think she would've." Said Gigi.

"Ugh, i wish we knew where she was!" Said Rex.

"Well, we can't keep tabs on her 24/7, and i won't live like this anymore. Always wondering when she's gonna strike next." Said Gigi.

"Well, the cops will find her." Said Rex before picking up the ax Stacy had used to destroy Gigi's car.

"We're calling the cops?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, we're calling the cops, look at the car. She could've used this ax on you." Said Rex.

"I've gotta get out of here." Said Gigi.

"Well, i gotta wait for the cops." Said Rex.

"Can i take your car? Bo can drop you off." Said Gigi.

"I don't like the idea of you out there alone." Said Rex.

"Rex, this place if freakin' me out. And besides, i won't be alone, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster will be with me." Said Gigi.

"Okay, just promise me that you will stir clear of my ex-fiance, okay? If you see her, you'll call me?" Said Rex before handing his car keys to Gigi.

"Before or after i run her over?" Said Gigi.

"Gigi!" Said Rex.

"Kidding. I don't wanna hurt her...i just...want her gone." Said Gigi.

"Alright, look, it's gonna be okay, okay? I promise, she is not gonna hurt you or your family again." Said Rex as he hugged Gigi, asuring her safety. He may not have been able to undo all of the horrible things Stacy had done to Gigi, to him, to Jason, to those 104 Dalmatians or to the state of Texas...but he could and would see to it that Stacy never harmed another human or animal being ever again.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	74. 104 74: Ferrucutus Attack

**104 74: Ferrucutus Attack**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

Moose lead the gang through the Jungle in search of Jason and the supposed Dragon that Dice, Mickey and Max claimed to have seen fly off with the boy.

"JASON! JASON!" Dice shouted.

"Hey, not so loud. It's not safe to be doing that out here in the wild." Said Mickey.

"Well, excuse me for trying to find our missing friend." Said Dice.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that he was abducted by a Dragon." Said Moose.

"I know it's hard to believe, Dad, but it's true. We saw it with our own eyes. Even Pongo and Perdy saw it." Said Max.

"Really? You guys saw a Dragon?" Moose asked.

"Uh-huh. We sure did." Said Dice.

"Well, what did it look like?" Molly asked.

"It looked like the kind of Dragon people read about in fairytail stories." Said Max.

"She means what color was it." Said Moose.

"Well...it was brown. Brown all over. Except for it's eyes. It's eyes were glowing red...like crimson red." Said Mickey.

"Whoa, that sounds scary." Said Moose.

"Believe me, it was. But what was even more scary was seeing it holding Jason in it's claw and when it looked back at us with it's glowing crimson red eyes." Said Dice.

"And you say that it flew off into the Jungle with Jason?" Said Molly.

"Yeah, it did." Said Dice.

"It didn't hurt him, did it?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. When we saw Jason with the Dragon, he was asleep in the creature's claw." Said Max.

"He must have passed out from seeing the Dragon up close. I know i would've." Said Mickey.

The dogs and the cat continued walking through the Jungle until a Triceratops-like Dinosaur charged out of the bushes and made it's way towards them. The animals dodged the Dinosaur and it ran right passed them.

"Whoa! Dude, what is that?!" Dice gasped.

"It's a Ferrucutus!" Said Moose.

The Dinosaur, known as the Ferrucutus, turnned around and charged at the animals again.

The dogs and the cat all made a run for it as the Dinosaur chased after them through the Jungle.

The Ferrucutus quickly caught up with them and knocked Pongo down, follow by Perdy.

Pongo quickly got to his feet and Sargent Tibbs onto the Ferrucutus's face while Olive laid on the ground under the Dinosaur, narrowly avoiding being stomped on.

Olive got from under the Dinosaur and ran.

The Ferrucutus flinged Sargent Tibbs off of it's face and chased after Dice. It quickly caught up with him and knocked him down to the ground.

Moose picked up a stick with his mouth and thew it at the raging Dinosaur.

The Ferrucutus turnned and saw Moose and Molly, the Colonel and the Terrier and charged at the dogs.

The gang quickly ran towards Dice.

"Come on!" Said Moose before picking Dice up with his mouth.

The dogs and the cat ran deeper into the Jungle and the Ferrucutus chased after them.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	75. 104 75: Pressing Charges

**104 75: Pressing Charges.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

Back in America, at the Paris, Texas hospital, Bo, and his Saint Benard, Beethoven, were inside the parking garage, where Rex was, examining Gigi's totaled car. After Gigi and the dogs had left in his car, Rex had called Bo and told him what Stacy had done to Gigi's car and asked him to come down to the hospital and, in the parking garage, and view the crime scene.

"Man, for a little bitty girl, that Stacy packs quite a punch, huh?" Said Bo.

"Yeah, and an ax." Said Rex, holding the ax in his hands.

"Oh. Any idea what set her off?" Bo asked.

"I confronted her about some stuff Gigi had told me when she woke up in the hospital." Said Rex.

"What kind of stuff?" Bo asked.

"Gigi told me that she was the girl that saved my life, in (2000), at Camp Kikiwaka when i almost drowned in the lake, and that she was the mystery girl who i had met online, not Stacy. I also found out that Jason is my son and that Stacy has known about it and kept it from me for 10 years." Said Rex.

"Jason...is your son?" Bo said.

"Yeah, Gigi told me when she woke up. Apparently she had sent me a letter in the mail back in (2009) that said that i was a father." Said Rex.

"Well, that's good to know." Said Bo.

"Only...somewhere along the way...Stacy got ahold of the letter and kept it from me for 10 years. That's why she did what she did to Gigi, Jason and the state of Texas." Said Rex.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked.

"Well, you'll love this one. Cruella De ViL is the one who's been stealing Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas this past month...and Stacy helped her do it because she had gotton ahold of the letter Gigi had wrote to me 10 years ago about me being a father." Said Rex.

"Oh, so Cruella was blackmailing Stacy into helping her pull off this state wide crime." Said Bo.

"Yeah, that's right. I aslo learned from Schyler that he and Kim were with the two men when they broke into Gigi's house and stole her Dalmatian puppies and kidnapped Jason." Said Rex.

"Schyler? Gigi's friend?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, apparently, Stacy was blackmailing him into helping her help Cruella steal Dalmatian puppies and smuggle them into Australia." Said Rex.

"Blackmailing him? With what?" Bo asked.

"The jerk only came to Paris, Texas, and spent time with Gigi and Jason,...because Stacy had paid him 700,000 dollars. He also said that she had hired a crazed friend of her's to break into Gigi's home and take refuge in her attic and install hidden cameras all over the house so that she could watch her and Jason's every move on her laptop. Schyler said he was going to go to the police about the matter, but Stacy threatened to text her friend to kill Gigi and Jason and their dogs if he said anything. That was when he agreed to keep quiet about what he knew, and when Cruella had ropped him in on this insane plan of her's." Said Rex.

"Wow." Said Bo.

"I know, right? It's crazy. And that's not all. I also found out from Gigi that the only reason she cut me out of her life back in January was because Stacy had blackmailed her with Jason's dog's life. She threatened to let the kid's dog die if Gigi didn't stay away from me. She's also the one who lured Gigi to that old house and locked her in the basement where she had turnned on the generator that was leaking Carbon Monoxide. Anyway, after Gigi had told me everything, i went to where Stacy was and i confronted her about it." Said Rex.

"Where was that?" Bo asked.

"The EL Rancho Motel. I got there just in time to see her getting ready to leave town. Anyway, i confronted her about everything i had learned from Gigi and Schyler and...she wasn't pleased." Said Rex.

"Well, i can see that. How do you know that the 104 Dalmatians are in Australia?" Bo said.

"Because of this." Rex reached into his pocket and pulled out the orange ticket.

"What is that?" Bo asked as he and Beethoven walked up to Rex.

"It's a ticket to Australia. Stacy said that Cruella gave it to her at the train station just before she and her gang of thugs left the U.S. with Gigi's Dalmatians and Jason. My guess is that Cruella saw the writting on the wall and knew that it was only a matter of time before the truth came out, so she offered Stacy a way out." Said Rex before handing Bo the ticket.

"So this is evidence pointing to where Cruella might have taken the 104 Dalmatians and Jason, correct?" Said Bo.

"Yes. If we get on a plane to Australia, we may still have a chance to find and rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians...and stop Cruella De ViL...once and for all." Said Rex.

"So then it's over with you and Stacy?" Said Bo.

"I called off our engagement and our relationship, so yeah, it's over between the two of us." Said Rex.

"Good." Said Bo.

"Or at least that's what we thought. And then Gigi and her dogs headed home and ran into Stacy, who had just got done chopping up the car. They had words, Stacy got physical. Gigi would've fallen down the stairs, but Lassie tackled Stacy and she took the fall instead." Said Rex.

"Well, is she okay?" Bo asked.

"Well, yeah, physically. Mentally, the lady's unhinged. I'm afraid of her, Bo. If she get's Gigi alone and comes after me..."

"Bryson, don't worry about that. Okay, she's done. I've got enough right here, and enough from you, to put her behind bars until Jason's out of college." Bo reached into his pocket and got out his cellphone. "Where is she right now? I'll have her picked up."

"That's what i don't know." Said Rex.

"You don't know where Stacy is?" Bo asked.

"No, the hospital released her." Said Rex.

"Why didn't you call me?" Bo asked.

"I did." Said Rex.

"No, last night, Bryson! Last night, after it happened! Why didn't you call me when you found out that Stacy was involved in the state wide Dalmatian puppy disappearances?" Bo said.

"Last night Gigi was still in shock...and i guess feeling guilty about Stacy falling down the stairs." Said Rex.

"Oh." Said Bo.

"Listen, she's a human being, okay? I hadn't had a look at the car, and i know it's no excuse. I just didn't realize how far gone she was." Said Rex.

"Alright, alright, look, i'll put out an A.P.V." Said Bo.

"Thank you, Bo." Said Rex.

"Here's what i want you to do. I want a full statement of everything that this woman has done to you and Gigi and her family and the state of Texas." Said Bo.

"Done." Said Rex.

"Then you have to get a restraining order, alright. We don't want her anywhere near Gigi, Jason or you. And deffinitly not anywhere near animals." Said Bo.

"Done." Said Rex. "Wait a second."

"What? Bryson, what is it?" Bo asked.

"I think i know where Stacy might be." Said Rex.

"Really, where?" Bo asked.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	76. 104 76: In The Mind Of A Psycho

**104 76: In The Mind Of A Psycho.**

 **Earlier**

Earlier that day, Stacy drove her pink (1950's) convertable into the parking lot of the EL Rancho Motel and exited the vehicle and went inside room 104. Her and Rex's room. Well, her room now, anyway. After spending the rest of yesterday in the hospital, the 29 year old blond was discharged and the doctors let her go.

"Rex? Are you home?" Stacy asked before taking off her pink fur coat and laying it across the bed. She then walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. "Now Rex will never leave you."  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Fantasy sequience**

"Stacy?" Said Rex, now standing at the now opened door.

Stacy turnned to see Rex.

"Thank goodness i found you, i had no idea what Gigi was capable of. She hit you, you fell down the stairs? You could've been killed." Said Rex as he closed the door and ran up to Stacy.

"I told you she was a little...well...emotional." Said Stacy.

"Emotional? She's crazy, she had me thinking you were the problem. I am so sorry, Stacy." Said Rex.

"It's okay." Said Stacy.

"No, it's not. Now you told me that you loved me, and i wouldn't...even hear you. Will you ever forgive me for all of the terrible things i said?" Said Rex.

"Sure." Said Stacy.

"Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you, Stacy. I hope you still love me." Said Rex.

"Don't you know that i'll always love you?" Said Stacy.

The couple then shared a hug together and then departed from it.

Rex then saw Stacy holding a piece of paper. "Is that from the hospital? I thought you said that you were okay? If Gigi hurt you..."

"Honey, i'm fine. I'm just glad you're here...and that you love me." Said Stacy.

"Of course i love you. Now are you gonna let me see that?" Said Rex.

"You do love me, right? You're sure?" Stacy asked.

"I have never loved anyone like i love you." Said Rex.

"Thank goodness. I have some really great news. When they were checking me out at the hospital...they found out i'm pregnant. It's true." Stacy unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to Rex. "See? It's official. We're having a baby."

Rex just staired at the paper.

"Rex, are you upset?" Stacy asked.

Rex looked at Stacy. "Upset? I'm the happiest guy on the planet, i love you!" He said as he grabbed Stacy and spun her around.

"Wait, wait, wait,...wait." Said Stacy before Rex stopped spinning her around and let her go. "What about Gigi and Jason? Won't they be upset when they find out we're starting our own family."

"Too bad. Jason is a good kid, but Gigi has used him to dig her claws into me for the last time. The only person i care about is you, Stacy. You and our beautiful baby." Said Rex.

"Rex...the three of us are gonna be so happy." Said Stacy.

The couple then shared a hug with each other.

"Stacy?" Came a voice.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the real world, Stacy snapped out of her thoughts and turnned to see Gigi and her dogs standing at the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Gigi asked before closing the door.

"It's just the two of us here." Said Stacy.

"So what did you mean when you said the three of us are gonna be so happy?" Asked Gigi as she and the dogs walked up to Stacy.

"Where's Rex?" Stacy asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he is talking to his friend, Bo, the police comissioner, about you. So, with that being said...whatever this fantasy is that you're having about living happily ever after with Rex, and...Schyler's baby...get over it, you're going to prison. You're going down, Stacy. Rex and i are charging you with Idenity theft...blackmail...check fraud...theft...extortion...aiding and abeting Cruella...animal cruelty...home invasion...attempted murder...chopping up my car...and anything else we can think of. Jason will have kids of his own by the time you get out. And life behind bars makes life in Vegas seem like Heaven, honey." Said Gigi.

"Hm. You are really funny." Said Stacy.

"No, this isn't funny, Stacy. Two to a cell...no privacy, no future. A dead end life. Unless you wanna make a deal." Said Gigi.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked.

"You're about to be a mother...and as much as i hate what you've done...this isn't what i want for you and your child. So i'll drop the charges...if you agree to disappear...and never come near me or my family again." Said Gigi.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"It'll all go away...if you agree to disappear." Said Gigi.

"I can't do that." Said Stacy.

"So you'd rather go the prison?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, i don't think i'm going to prison. I'm an animal rights activist, i work with the Humane Association. And if there's one thing i have learned from over the years of working on these animal cruelty cases, it's that the bad guys always get away with it. This one will be no different." Said Stacy.

"There's nothing here for you anymore, Stacy. Whatever it was you had with Rex, it's over. He and i have a son, he has a family. You've got no claim of him." Said Gigi.

"There's where you're wrong." Said Stacy.

"Listen, i know you hate losing, Stacy, but this isn't a game...okay, this is your life. You wanna spend it in prison? Do the right thing. Leave town, leave me and my family alone." Said Gigi.

"You are so pittiful." Said Stacy.

"Ugh, you're just hurting yourself." Said Gigi.

"No...i'm protecting what's mine." Said Stacy.

"He's not your's anymore Stacy, and he never will be ever again." Said Gigi.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Gigi. See...i still have one more card left to play." Said Stacy.

"I am offering you a deal. Leave town...and i don't press charges." Said Gigi.

"You really wanna see me and my baby out on the streets." Said Stacy.

"I told you it's because you're a mother that i'm even willing to make this deal." Said Gigi.

"No, i don't think so. I think it's because you're afraid of me." Said Stacy.

"Oh, brother. Stacy, i have nothing to be afraid of." Said Gigi.

"You sure about that?" Stacy asked.

"You tried to destroy my life...you tried to use the life of Jason's dog to come between Rex and me...you helped a mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas to keep her from telling Rex that he has a son with me...but it didn't work. You can't hurt me." Said Gigi.

"Oh, really?" Said Stacy.

"The only person you can hurt now if yourself. So if you don't wanna do that, leave town, and never come back." Said Gigi.

"You're not listening, Gigi. You've got plenty to be afraid of. Don't you believe me?" Stacy asked.

"Why should i?" Gigi asked.

"Because i have everything i need to make your life miserable forever and ever and ever." Said Stacy.

"What, do you have a get out of jail free card for 18 months?" Gigi asked.

"More like a stay with Rex card for the next 19 years." Said Stacy.

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

"It's amazing, i can't even believe it." Said Stacy.

"Just spit it out, Stacy." Said Gigi.

"You know what, i don't even know if i'm gonna tell you." Said Stacy.

"Why? Because it's just another one of your lies and you can't explane it because you got caught?" Said Gigi.

"Oh no, i can explane it, i just don't know if you can handle it." Said Stacy.

"Honey, i can handle anything you have to offer. So are you gonna keep playing games or are you gonna tell me what your next move is?" Said Gigi.

"It's a list." Said Stacy.

"A list." Said Gigi.

"Of charges i'm gonna bring against you." Said Stacy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gigi laughed. "You are kidding, right?"

"No, actually, i met a lawyer when i was at the ER, and he thinks the police will be very intrested to hear everything you did to me." Said Stacy.

"Oh, like brefriending you, being civilized about the fact that you were marrying the boy who i grew up and was in love with? Cutting that same boy out of my life so you could have him?" Said Gigi.

"You tried to kill me." Said Stacy.

"WHAT?!" Gigi gasped.

"You pushed me down the stairs." Said Stacy.

"Wow, i do not believe this." Said Gigi.

"Well, believe it, because my friend, the lawyer, says it's called assault, battery and attempted murder." Said Stacy.

"Did you tell this so-called lawyer that you fell down those stairs because you came after me and that i still completely freaked out?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah, because you thought you killed me." Said Stacy.

"Because you're about to be a mother! It didn't matter what you tried to do to me! I didn't want you to die! Okay, i'm the one who got help for you, i was afraid for your life! Why, i am starting to wonder!" Said Gigi.

"See? You do wanna kill me. And i can't say that i blame you. If i were in your position, i would wanna kill me too." Said Stacy.

"You wanna call the police, fine, go ahead. We'll see who they sick the cops on." Said Gigi.

"Who's gonna sick the cops on me?" Stacy asked.

"Uh, Rex and his best friend, the police comissioner? That doesn't worry you at all?" Gigi asked.

"What's he gonna do?" Stacy asked.

"Everything he can to protect us all from you, you raving, dognapping lunatic." Said Gigi.

"You know, you really should be nicer to me. I'm in a very delicate situation." Said Stacy.

"And who's fault is that?" Gigi asked.

"You're saying it's mine?" Stacy asked.

"I didn't push you down those stairs." Said Gigi.

"That's not what i meant." Said Stacy.

"Okay, i don't even know what you're talking about." Said Gigi.

"This is the most amazing day. The day i have wished for every day for the past 10 years...ever since it happened to you and not me. Now do you know which day i'm talking about?" Stacy said.

"I...don't...care." Said Gigi.

"Well, you should...cause my life is about to change forever and so is your's." Said Stacy.

"What are you doing here? Why won't you just leave all of us alone?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Gigi, you will be all alone. Well, i guess you'll have your Mom...and your Dad if he can get past the fact that you lied to him for 10 whole years about who your son's father was, and that his real father is someone who he greatly despises." Said Stacy.

"Wow. So you actually think that Rex is gonna chose you over his son?" Said Gigi.

"I know he will." Said Stacy.

"He hates you." Said Gigi.

"There's a very thin line between love and hate." Said Stacy.

"Well, whoever said that is crazier than you are. Rex will never love you." Said Gigi.

"You don't know that." Said Stacy.

"Why are you doing this, Stacy? This doesn't have to be your life! You can start over! I'm giving you that chance! Just go away! Just go away and..."

"I AM NEVER GOING AWAY! When i tell Rex what i just found out, he's never gonna leave me. Rex is mine! Do you hear me?" Said Stacy.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?" Gigi asked.

"Nothing. Not a thing and this information that i have proves it." Said Stacy.

"All this proves is that you're out of your mind." Said Gigi.

"No, this information is going to give me what i've always wanted...finally." Said Stacy.

Just then, the door flew open and Rex and Bo and Beethoven barged into the hotel room.

"Gigi, are you alright?" Rex asked as he ran up to Gigi and the dogs.

"I'm fine." Said Gigi.

"What are you doing here?" Rex asked.

"I had a feeling she would be here and i was right." Said Gigi.

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you call me?" Rex asked.

"I wanted to make her an offer." Said Gigi.

"Gigi thought i would leave town and all she'd have to do was say pretty please." Said Stacy.

"You asked her to leave town?" Rex asked.

"Stupid me, huh? She's not going anywhere." Said Gigi.

"No, actually, she is." Said Bo as he, Beethoven and the two officers walked up to Stacy. "Stacy Michelle White, you're under arrest for accessory to 104 counts of theft and animal abuse, kidnapping, false imprisonment, the attempted murder of Gigi Miller, the kidnapping of Jason Miller and the assault on Gigi Miller's car. Officer, please read this woman her rights."

One of the officers walked up to Stacy and stood behind her. "Miss, put your hands on your head, please."

Stacy did as she was told and put her hands on top of her head.

"Stacy Michelle White, you're under arrest for the charges that the comissioner has just mentioned. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot aford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?" Said the officer as he hand cuffed Stacy.

"Rex, don't let them do this. Please, can't you do something?" Said Stacy.

"Get her out of here." Said Rex.

"Let's go." Said Bo.

Bo, Beethoven and the police officer left out of the motel room with a handcuffed Stacy, leaving Gigi and Rex and their dogs behind.

Rex and Gigi shared a look with each other. They couldn't believe it was finally over. Stacy had been arrested and was going to Jail for her crimes against them, their son and the state of Texas. But they weren't out of the woods. Stacy may have been down, but Cruella wasn't...not until they got to Australia and rescued Jason and the 104 Dalmatians. Once they did that, then this whole thing would be over and done with. No more Cruella, no more Stacy, no more Schyler.

Little did Rex and Gigi know that Stacy wasn't finished with them. The Vegas witch may have been behind bars...but she wasn't finished just yet.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	77. 104 77: Stampede

**104 77: Stampede.**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

 **ApriL 5'th, (2020)**

The next morning, on HeLL Island, in a vally, Cruella's red and black Panther Deville drove off through the field, with Cruella, Diane, Vivian and Ivy inside while Cruella drove the car through the vally.

The vally was filled with herds of all kinds of Dinosaurs, who were grazing on the field.

The De ViL women looked at the beautiful scene as they drove through the vally.

"Check it out." Said Ivy.

"I know. Look at all the Dinosaurs." Diane added.

"Is this awsome or what?" Vivian said.

"Yeah. But i still think we should have went back to the plane after that native attack. After all, we did barely manage to escape with our lives." Said Diane.

"And we will go back...just as soon as we find the Dalmatians." Said Cruella.

"Hey, look." Said Ivy, pointing at something up ahead.

"What?" Cruella asked. She, Diane and Vivian looked in front of them and saw a herd of Apatosaurus' munching on the grass and the trees. "Whoa." The british woman brought her red and black car to a halt in front of the beautiful scenery.

"Girl's...are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Diane asked.

"I'm seeing it." Said Vivian.

"Good, so it's not me." Said Diane. She then reached into her pale purple purse and got out her cellphone. "Get your cellphone out."

"What?" Vivian asked.

"I want us to remember this moment by taking a picture of the long neck Dinosaurs and post it online for everyone to see." Said Diane.

"Oh yeah. Why didn't i think of that?" Said Vivian. She then reached into her black fur purse and got out her cellphone and she and her Hungarien cousin took pictures of the Apatosaurus'. The German woman and the Hungarien actress put their phones back in their purses.

Cruella then got out her cellphone and started recording the scene as she resumed driving through the vally and started moving her vehicle through the heard of long neck Dinosaurs.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ivy asked.

"What does it look like? I'm moving us into the scene." Said Cruella.

"Why?" Diane asked.

"I need us in the shot or everyone back home will say they're fake." Said Cruella.

"Believe me, nobody's gonna think these are fake." Said Diane. The Hungarien woman then noticed that the Apatosaurus' had stopped eating and started looking around.

"You're making them nervious, no sudden movements." Said Cruella.

"Okay, fine. Except there's just one thing." Said Diane.

"Name it." Said Cruella.

"I'm not moving." Said Diane.

The De ViL women then saw that the Apatosaurus' were still acting weird as they continued to glance around the vally. The family looked back and saw that all the rest of the Dinosaurs were behaving strangely as well.

"Auntie Cruella..." Said Ivy.

"What?" Cruella asked.

"Are sure it was okay for us to avoid going back to the plane? I mean shouldn't we have just gone back to the plane like Diane wanted to?" Ivy asked.

"And leave the last Dalmatians out here? Are you crazy?" Cruella asked.

"No, it's just that...maybe Diane had a good reason for wanting to go back to the plane." Said Ivy.

"Ivy, this is a deserted island. What kind of good reason could she possibly have?" Cruella asked.

Just then, the De ViL women heard the sounds of loud booming noises. They looked forward and saw a huge, massive two legged Dinosaur run up to them. This was a Tyranosaurus Rex. A meat eating Dinosaur. The massive preditor opened it's mouth and let out a loud fearce roar.

"Mother of...Heaven." Said Vivian, stairing wide-eyed.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Diane screamed.

Cruella turnned her car around and took off through the vally, along with the herd of Dinosaurs, with the T-Rex chasing after them.

Cruella sped through the now chaotic vally as the Dinosaurs ran along side them while the T-Rex chased after them.

The herd of Apatosaurus soon caught up with the car as Cruella carefully stired the vehicle to avoid being trampled by the massive Dinosaurs. She and her family were barely avoiding being stomped on by the Apatosaurus. The De ViL's then saw an opening under one of the Dinosaur's stomachs and she stired her car under it and out of the stampede of long necks. The De ViL's women were breathing heavily.

"(Panting) Whoa...that...that was close." Said Diane.

"I think i'm gonna throw up." Said Ivy.

"Not inside here you're not!" Said Cruella. She then saw a forest up ahead and mashed her foot on the gas and her car zoomed ahead of the stampeding Dinosaurs, leaving them behind. The car soon made it to the forest and sped right into it, leaving the Dinosaur's behind.

Diane looked back and saw that none of the Dinosaurs were following them anymore. "Whew. That was close."

"Yeah, too close." Vivian added.

"That...was...AWSOME! Let's do it again!" Said Ivy.

"Let's not." Said Cruella as she continued driving recklessly through the forest.

Having barely escaped with their lives, the De ViL women sped off through the Jungle, resuming their search for the Dalmatians.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	78. 104 78: Escaping The Dragon

**104 78: Escaping The Dragon.**

Elsewhere in the jungle, in an unknown location, Jason was sleeping on top of something. The 10 year old boy then slowly opened his brown eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He quickly realized that he was in a cave. The question was how did he get here? The boy soon got his answer when he looked beneath himself and saw that he was lying on the stomach of the dragon, who was lying on his back, fast asleep. It was very obvious that the Dinosaur had brought him here. But why? He didn't know, nor did he care to stick around to find out. He need to get out of here and fast before the creature woke up.

Jason then looked behind him and saw sunlight beeming in through the entrance of the cave. He turnned his attention back to the Dragon and saw that it was still asleep. This was his chance to escape. But he knew he had to be careful. One false move and the Dragon would awaken and swollow him whole.

The boy carefully slid off of the Dragon's stomach, and quietly headed towards the entrance of the cave. When he made it to the entrance, he exited the cave and looked at his surroundings. He was somewhere in the jungle and the cave had a large, massive tree on it's roof, with roots rapped around it. Jason then walked off through the Jungle and hid behind a tree. He poked his head out from behind the tree and looked back at the cave to see if the Dragon had heard him and woken up. Fortunantly, it hadn't, which was good news for Jason.

Jason then slowly backed away from the tree and observed his surroundings to see if there was anymore danger lurking about. He soon saw that there was no danger and turnned to leave. As he did, he bumped into a tree. Jason placed a hand on his aching forehead and held the pain for a moment before running off into the jungle. He ran through the forest as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to get as far away from the cave as possible.

The 10 year old boy ran through some thick bushes and fell and rolled down a hill and stopped when he reached the bottom. Jason attempted to stand up, but slipped and fell into a stream of water, getting himself wet.

Jason sat up in the stream and slammed his hands down in the water, making splash.

"I should've stayed at the Civic Center. It was safe there." Said Jason.

The long brown haired boy then stood up in the stream and resumed his journey through the jungle.

Little did he know that there was danger lurking around every corner of the island, and that his journey would be the longest Journey ever. And that the danger he would encounter along the way would prove that 'HELL' Island, wasn't just a name for the island, and that the danger would live up to the island's name.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	79. 104 79: The Police Station

**104 79: The Police Station.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

 **PoLice Station**

At the Paris, Texas police station, Bo, his dog Beethoven, Nora, John and the two officers escorted a handcuffed Stacy through the building, with Gigi and Rex and the dogs following. After placing her under arrest at the EL Rancho Motel, they brought her down town for an interview and to see if weather or not she was guilty of all the things that Rex acused her of.

"I do not need to be handcuffed, i am a 29 year old girl! I'm not dangerous!" Said Stacy.

"Tell that to Gigi Miller." Said Bo before he and the officers escorted Stacy inside an office, with Nora and Beethoven and Gigi, Rex and the dogs following.

Inside the office, Stacy was greeted my her friend, Kim, from Vegas.

"Stacy?" Kim said.

"Kimmy? What are you doing here?" Stacy asked.

"Same reason you are." Said Nora.

"We brought your friend in for questioning about your involvement in the 104 Dalmatians case and the kidnapping of Jason." Bo said.

"My friend is innocent until proven guilty. Isn't that how it works?" Stacy asked.

"Is this the road you wanna go down, Stacy? Hm? Maybe weasle your way out of the system? Maybe you wanna tell the truth right here and now. I don't think you meant for any of this to happen. I don't, i think, uh, i think you were just getting Gigi out of the way for a while when you lured her into that basement. I think you were just getting her out of the way while those two men, Horace and Jasper, broke into her house and stole her puppies. But Jason was in the house too. And you didn't realize that had happened, you didn't realize that the generator in the basement was leaking carbon monoxide. You didn't mean to hurt anyone, did you, Stacy? You just wanted to get Gigi out of the way for a while, right?" Said John.

"Come on, Stacy. Why don't you be a woman and tell the truth?" Said Nora.

"Not one word...do you hear me?" Said Kim.

"You know, Stacy, if you're refusing to cooperate,...it makes me think you're hidding something. That you willingly went along with all of this, that you knew what you were doing. You knew what you were doing when you helped Cruella steal all of those 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas." Said John.

"Look, i didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Said Stacy.

"Stacy, not another word!" Said Kim.

"It's my life! What if i wanna tell them? Okay, i'll tell you." Said Stacy.

"Okay, this interview's over, alright?" Said Kim.

"You can't do that." Said Stacy.

"I'm your lawyer, Stacy." Said Kim.

"So? What if i wanna tell him?" Said Stacy.

An officer then entered inside the office, carrying a police file. "Lieutenant, we have something."

"Hold on." Said John. "Stacy, you were saying?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to say to you." Said Stacy.

"Lieutenant...you probably wanna see this." Said the officer.

John took the file from the officer and viewed what was inside before looking at Stacy. "Last chance, Stacy. Are you sure you have nothing to say?"

"Yeah...i guess so." Said Stacy.

"That's my girl." Said Kim.

"Okay...now that we've got that all straight, let's talk about these printouts from the laptop we found in Stacy's duffle bag." Said John before placing the file on his desk and sitting down.

Kim walked up to the desk and picked up the file and viewed what was inside. "What's all this, detective?"

"Oh, these are printouts of Cruella De ViL's online history, isn't that right, Stacy?" Said John.

"Online, history? What kind of history?" Rex asked.

"Does she have a record?" Gigi added.

"Oh, yeah. Three, actually. Two, of which landed her in prison twice, and a third, which landed her in a mental hospital." Said John.

"What did she do?" Rex asked.

"Well, according to the online printouts we recieved from Stacy's laptop, Cruella De ViL was a well known fashion mogal over in UK London, England, where she ran a fashion house known as House Of De ViL. Until she and three men were arrested in (1996) for stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies from London and trying to turn them into a spotted fur coat. Miss De ViL was then released on probation in (2000) under the impression that she had been cured of her obsession with Dalmatian puppies. But miss De ViL fell back into her old habbits three months later and she and some male French designer/furrier were arrested in Paris, France for stealing 102 Dalmatian puppies from London and she was re-imprisoned for life and her entire fortune went to a dog shelter. Six years later, in (2007), miss De ViL was released on an appeal, with a little help from an unknown source. Ten years later, in the summer of (2017), she was arrested in Mexico for stealing 103 Dalmatians from London and smuggling them on an island, known as Devil's Island, along with a man named Dr. Pavlov, who was her doctor in prison for three years. It was revealed by he himself that he was the one who got Cruella released in (2007) because she was blackmailing him about knowing of the reversal effects of his therapy, which she was under in (2000). Cruella and Dr. Pavlov were held in a Mexican jail until they were deported back to London three months later in October, along with the people who had rescued the 103 Dalmatian puppies. The House Of De ViL was then shut down when it came to light that Cruella had been using dog fur in her fashionline for over 10 years. Dr. Pavlov was later charged with accesory to animal cruelty and was sentenced to 30 years in prison without parole, while Cruella was sentenced to a mental hospital, due to memory loss of what had happened or who she was. Miss De ViL was then released on New Years Day of this year, thanks to Dr. Emily Falon, but not without being warned by the judge that if she regained her memory and repeated the incident a fourth time, or comitted any ofther offences, she would go back to prison for good." Said John.

"Oh my good." Said Gigi in disbelif.

"Who were these people who helped rescue these 103 Dalmatian puppies?" Rex asked.

"Well, for starters...there's our friend, Lois...an American guy named Clark Frankson...an animal rights activist named Mia Deville...her grandfather, Roy Deville...Clark's 12 year old brother, Max...two American 9 year old orphan boys named Lucas and Brandon...and a little Mexican boy named Diego, who was stranded on Devil's Island at the time of the incident." Said John.

"Lois? Lois Richards? Our best friend, Lois, have i got that right?" Gigi asked.

"The one and only. And her Dalmatian, Moose, was one of the 103 Dalmatians that miss De ViL had stolen." Said John.

"Oh my good." Said Gigi.

"What? What is it?" Rex asked.

"I remember Lois saying something to me on online, on Facebook, about winning a contest to travel to London, England to study fashion with some british designer. That designer must have been Cruella. She must have set the whole thing up to lure Lois to London and steal Moose from her. Moose is one of the 103 Dalmatians. That's why Cruella took his puppies and Molly. Don't you see? This is a revenge story." Said Gigi. "And you!" She said, turnning to Stacy. "You knew about this and you didn't say anything? You knew that Cruella was dangerous and you did nothing about it?"

Stacy didn't say anything.

"Where exactly are you getting at, detective?" Kim asked.

"It's simple, really. Stacy knew of Cruella's criminal history, she knew that a state wide animal cruelty crime was taking place and she helped her do it. Isn't that right, Stacy?" Said John.

"And you plan of proving this how?" Kim asked.

"Stacy lured Gigi to that house and trapped her in that basement so that Cruella's men could steal her Dalmatian puppies. And as a result, they not only stole her puppies, they kidnapped her son as well."

"How do you know it was Stacy?" Kim asked.

"Well, for starters, the evidence of miss De ViL's background was found on her computer. So what do you say, Stacy? You ready to tell us what really happened?" Asked John.

"Okay. So...here's what we've established. The computer does belong to Stacy, but there's really no way you can prove that she helped Cruella steal those 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, or that she lured Gigi into that basement, so Lieutenant,...i would be very pleased if you could let my friend go and let us on our way." Said Kim.

"I'm sorry, miss Anderson, but i'm afraid Stacy isn't going anywhere." Said John.

"You can't hold her if you've got nothing on her. Get the keys and let her go." Said Kim.

"No...we have a witness...who put's you in the middle of helping miss De ViL steal Dalmatian puppies." Said John.

"You're bluffing. There's no witness, it's just a game to try to get Stacy to confess to something she didn't do." Said Kim.

John walked over to the door and opened it and a male officer walked up to the door, with Schyler at his side.

"Schyler? What on Earth did you tell them?" Stacy asked.

"I didn't say anything." Said Schyler.

"Yeah, yeah, put him in interview room 2, will ya?" Said John to the officer.

The officer walked off with Schyler.

"Uh, detective, if there's a statement, we're entitled to see it." Said Kim.

"Absolutely, but i think Stacy knows what Schyler is gonna say. So while we're gone, Stacy, you might wanna ask your lawyer one thing. Ask her how they treat animal cruelty offenders and child abductors in prison. I don't think they like them very much. You know, you think you're above the law just cause you're rich and pretty, Stacy? I promise you, you're not. No matter what happens with all of this, you're about to come up against something that's a whole lot tougher. If you guys need anything, there's an officer right outside the door." Said John before leaving the room with Bo, Nora, Gigi, Rex and the dogs.

"Are you gonna get me out of this?" Stacy asked.

"Well, first i have to see the evidence the police come up with, and then...i'll figure out a defense." Said Kim.

"I can't go to prison!" Said Stacy.

"Is that the worst thing you can see coming out of this?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, if i go to prison, my life's over!" Said Stacy.

"Yeah. I'm sure Gigi and Rex feel the same way. They're facing their lives without their son, and the owners of all those Dalmatians are facing their lives without their puppies." Said Kim.

"Jason and those puppise aren't dead." Said Stacy.

"Cruella and her gang left the U.S. with Jason and Gigi's Dalmatians and headed off to Australia where the other Dalmatians were being held. That was yesterday, so they're already there. Jason and those 104 Dalmatians have no hope of being rescued, Stacy." Said Kim.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stacy asked.

"Why do you think?" Kim said.  
 **##################################################################################**

Rex and Gigi and the dogs waited in another room while John interviewed Schyler about his and Stacy's involvement in the 104 Dalmatians incident.

"How are you feeling?" Rex asked.

"A little better. How are you?" Gigi asked.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You look worse than i feel. What happened?" Gigi asked.

"My mother came to see me at the hospital." Said Rex.

"What did she want?" Gigi asked.

"She came by to see how you were doing, that's all." Said Rex.

"That's not the whole story and you know it. Bryson, what happened?" Gigi asked.

"All those times, all those years, i would ask her and she would tell me the same thing over and over and over again. I actually stopped asking her about it at one point because i believed it was true." Said Rex.

"Wait a minute. Bryson, are you saying what i think you're saying?" Gigi asked.

"I know who my father is...and who my real mother is." Said Rex.

"Who you're real mother is? What kind of talk is that?" Gigi asked.

"Well, you'll love this one. It turns out i wasn't born here in Paris, Texas...or anywhere in the U.S. My real birth place is in UK London, England Hospital, (1989). That was where Roxy had adopted me from my real mother." Said Rex.

"Who is she?" Gigi asked.

"Cruella De ViL." Said Rex.

"What?" Gigi asked in disbelief.

"And my father's name is Paul C. McLawrence. He's Cruella's husband and the guy who helped her and her minions steal 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas." Said Rex.

"What?" Gigi gasped.

"Lucky me, huh? The two people who stole 104 Dalmatians, and kidnapped our son, turn out to be his grandparents...and i'm...i'm Cruella De ViL and Paul C. McLawrence's son." Said Rex.

"Cruella De ViL? The same woman who we were just hearing about in the other room a few minutes ago? The same woman who stole 104 Dalmatians, and kidnapped our son, from the state of Texas? She's your real mother?" Gigi asked.

"That's what Roxy said." Said Rex.

"Are you sure she's not just yanking your chain again?" Gigi asked.

"This time i have proof." Said Rex as he reached into his pocket and got out his birth certificate. "My birth certificate." He said as he handed it to Gigi.

Gigi looked at the birth certificate...and sure enough...everything Rex had just said was true. Cruella De ViL was his biological mother. "Well...at least you didn't grow up with her."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change who she is...My mother." Said Rex.

"My biological mother. That's it." Said Gigi.

"You heard about her in the other room, Gigi. Cruella is a...she's a dog killer...a dognapper...and now a kidnapper. The only good thing she put in this world was me." Said Rex.

"So if Cruella is Jason's grandmother, that would mean that Cruella's cousins, Diane and Vivian, are his cousins too, right?" Said Gigi.

"You got it." Said Rex.

"Oh my goodness, that's so...you're releated to all of the De ViL's. You and Jason have reletives outside the U.S." Said Gigi.

"That's the part that's really, really bad." Said Rex.

"I always thought Roxy was your mother." Said Gigi.

"Everyone in town does. Roxy never liked to talk about my father nor did she ever mention my real mother, which i totally get now." Said Rex.

"Well, so that's what you'll do." Said Gigi.

"I wish." Said Rex.

"Why not?" Gigi asked.

"Cruella and Paul's blood is in me. It's in Jason. How am i suppose to deal with that? How am i suppose to make peace with that?" Rex asked.

"Bryson, i want you to listen to me very closely. Knowing who your real parents are doesn't change anything. It doesn't change who you are." Said Gigi.

"Yes, it does." Said Rex.

"No, it doesn't, you are still the boy i grew up with, you are still Jason's Dad." Said Gigi.

"And Cruella De ViL's son." Said Rex.

"You are not your mother...or your father." Said Gigi.

"Within the time of growing up with you here in Paris, Texas, i had some pretty bad years. And i never knew what was making me do the things that i did as a kid, now...maybe i get it, maybe i've been like her my entire life." Said Rex.

"I wanna show you something." Said Gigi. She reached inside her purse and got out a picture. "I want you to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Your son." Said Gigi as she handed Rex the picture of a four year old Jason. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Said Rex.

"This little boy has Cruella De ViL for a grandmother, and all of her other relatives as family members...but he's still perfect. Children are not their parents, okay? This is your future. Forget Cruella, forget Paul, forget the past. This is what matters. The point is...you're a good person. Promise me you won't forget that, okay? It doesn't matter who your real mother is. You're a great person to Jason. And you're gonna be a great Dad to him when we get him back." Said Gigi.

"You're not so bad yourself, Miller." Said Rex.

"Thanks, Rex." Said Gigi.

The two childhood friends then shared a hug with each other.

Meanwhile, standing outside the room, the unseen was watching their every move and listening in on their conversation.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the interview room, John was talking to Schyler about the 104 Dalmatians incident and how he knew that Stacy was involved in it.

John got Schyler a cup of water and placed it on the table in front of him. "Can i get you anything else? Toonafish sandwitch, maybe a cup of coffee?"

"No." Said Schyler.

"So, uh...you wanna tell me what went down between Cruella and Stacy?" John asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Schyler.

"You don't know what i'm talking about. Alright, let's go over it. Dalmatian puppies have been vanishing all over the state of Texas for the past month or so. There's a string of evidence that was given to Rex by you, linking both her and you to the crime." Said John.

"I wasn't behind this. I didn't do anything, i had nothing to do with this crime." Said Schyler.

"Really? That's not what Stacy said." Said John.

"What did Stacy say?" Schyler asked.

"Stacy says that you came up with the whole plan and that she and Cruella had nothing to do with it. You had 104 Dalmatians smuggled out of the U.S. and into Australia, that you trashed Gigi's car and that you lured Gigi to the old house and trapped her in the basement." Said John.

"That's not true." Said Schyler.

"That's not true? Well, maybe you wanna set the record straight. We don't have a lot of time. You wanna go down for all of this alone? Stealing from the state, animal cruelty, kidnapping and attempted murder?" Said John.

"That won't happen." Said Schyler.

"You know, there's a little boy on the other side of the world right now, being held captive by some mad woman, along with 104 Dalmatians. That's what kidnapping is, Schyler." Said John.

"It wasn't suppose to happen the way that it did." Said Schyler.

"Well, how was it suppose to happen, Schyler? Because you know...Stacy says you're responsable for the whole thing. And that makes my job easier because all the evidence points to you." Said John.

"This is a trick. Stacy didn't say anything. You're trying to get one of us to flip on the other, i've seen this on T.V." Said Schyler.

"Oh yeah? Have you ever seen prison on T.V.? It's nothing like that. I mean unless you're watching Oz, it's kinda like that. All i can say is you're gonna be very popular on the inside and that's gonna be your whole life, Schyler. So let me ask you this...would Stacy go to jail to protect you?" Said John.

"Stacy won't have to go to Jail." Said Schyler.

"Oh no, of course not, not if she get's you to do it for her. Does that sound good to you? Hm? I know that Stacy was willingly involved in all of this,...and i understand if you are afraid of her. But there's a way here, Schyler. Tell me the truth...and we can make sure this whole thing comes out right. So what's it gonna be, Schyler? Are you gonna take the fall for what someone else did?" Said John.

"No." Said Schyler. "Fine...i'll tell you." He said as he stood up and faced John. "It..."

"Lueitenant?" Said the officer from earlier as he barged into the room.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"I have something to tell you...about Rex Bryson...and about Schyler." Said the officer.

Schyler looked at the officer and instantly recognized him. This was no police officer, this was Stacy's friend, the guy who had broken into Gigi's house and taken refuge in her attic. His presence in that house was the only thing that had made him go along with this insane plan of Cruella's and Stacy's. And now that that guy was no longer in the house, and here instead, he could tell the police about him and have him arrested. But what were the possibility of him getting off due to lack of evidence? This person had not been involved in any of the Dalmatian thefts or any of Stacy's crimes, so there was no evidence of any kind that the cops could use against them. And they could very well get out and go after Gigi and her family. Schyler new he had to protect her and her family from this lunatic...and he knew just how to do it.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the other room, Stacy's cellphone rang.

"That's my cellphone. Quick, reach into my pocket and get it out. Hurry." Said Stacy.

Kim reached into Stacy pocket and got out her cellphone. "It's a text."

"Really, what's it say?" Stacy asked.

"It says It's done." Said Kim, reading the black writting on the screen of Stacy's cellphone.

"Good." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, who is this text from?" Kim asked.

"Just a friend doing what he had to do." Said Stacy.

"Which was what? Why do you suddenly think that everything's gonna be okay?" Kim asked.

Before Stacy could answer her friend's question, John entered into the room.

"How much did it cost to buy him off, Stacy?" John asked.

"Buy off who?" Kim asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about?" Stacy asked.

"Schyler James, i'm curious. How much does it cost to get someone to sacrifice their own freedom?" John asked.

"Wait, what happened?" Kim asked.

"Schyler confessed. He said that he's the one that was behind the 104 Dalmatians incident, that he kidnapped Jason and the that he lured Gigi into the basement. Cruella and Stacy had nothing to do with any of it. I also recieved information from one of my fellow officers that Cruella De ViL is Rex's biological birth mother, meaning that Jason is her grandson. So Stacy...you're off the hook. You and Cruella both." Said John.

Stacy and Kim smiled at each other before leaving out of the room.

"Come on, Stacy, you're free to go." Said Kim.

"What?" Said Rex, who was standing outside the other room. "Hey, what's going on? Why isn't this woman in a cell where she belongs, huh?" He said as he walked over to the room where John exited.

"Because she didn't do anything." Said Kim.

"Oh yeah, except help a mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, kidnap a little kid and attempt murder." Said Rex.

"No, no, no. Stacy had nothing to do with anything that happened to those Dalmatians, Jason, or Gigi. Isn't that right, John?" Said Kim.

"We can't hold her any longer." Said John.

"You can't just let her walk!" Said Rex.

"There's been some new developments." Said John.

"What new developments?" Rex asked.

"At this point...Stacy White's not facing any charges. Neither is Cruella De ViL." Said John.

"You can't just drop the charges!" Said Rex.

"He can if they're false." Said Stacy as an officer uncuffed her.

"I told you what happened! Stacy helped Cruella steal 104 Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas to keep her from coming to me about the fact that Jason is my son, she lured Gigi into the basement and tried to kill her and she trashed Gigi's car!" Said Rex.

"No. Someone else confessed." Said John.

"Who?" Rex asked.

"Stacy's friend, Schyler James." Said John.

"Well now, i wonder how that happened?" Said Rex.

"We're looking into it. One minute he's ready to point the finger at Stacy, the next he's copying everything himself. Obviously...something or someone changed his mind." Said John.

"You wicked witch." Said Rex.

"Okay, Stacy, let's go." Said Kim before she and Stacy began to walk off.

"I will kill you!" Rex lunged at Stacy before being restrained by an officer.

"Hey, did you see that, did everybody see that? He tried to hurt me!" Said Stacy.

"How'd you get Schyler to confess, huh?! Did you blackmail him like you did Gigi?!" Said Rex.

"Why don't you arrest him?" Said Stacy.

"Alright, everybody just cool off." Said John.

"MY SON, AND 104 DALMATIANS, ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD RIGHT NOW WITH SOME MAD WOMAN BECAUSE OF THAT GIRL, OKAY?! AND YOU THINK I'M GONNA COOL OFF?!" Said Rex.

"Look, i'm so sorry it turnned out like this." Said John.

"You don't care how it worked out. These animal cruelty crimes mean nothing to you or any other police system." Said Rex.

"That's not true." Said John.

"Oh yeah, why'd you call off the search? For what?" Rex asked.

"You're right, i shouldn't have done that." Said John.

"Yeah, well, you can't make it up to them, unless you stop letting these animal abusers walk among society and walk you and your system like dogs. Come on, John, are you gonna do your job or what?" Said Rex.

Stacy and Kim proceeded to leave again.

"Where you goin, Stacy?" Rex asked.

"Forget about her. I know how much this hurts. You're angry, i'm angry too." Said John.

"Yeah, right." Said Rex.

"Hey, look, i get stuck dealing with animal cruelty cases like this in this town all the time and i'm pretty sick of it, alright? But you're wrong if you think i don't care about Jason or those Dalmatian puppies. Jason wasn't just some kid to me...he was my friend...and he and those Dalmatians deserve better than this. But right now i have this confession to deal with, and one of the officer's told me that they overheard you and Gigi talking about Cruella De ViL being your real mother, which makes her Jason's grandson, and makes her family. So for the time being, that let's both Cruella and Stacy off the hook." Said John.

"Well, that's something i can tell Gigi. Our son gets kidnapped, along with 104 Dalmatians, and the women who did it get to walk. It means they're free to do the same thing to somebody else...because apparently, all you need in this town to get away with animal cruelty, and other crimes, is a bunch of money...just so long as there's other people to look the other way. Cops...lawyers. But that's alright. We know that Cruella stole the 104 Dalmatians, and that she kidnapped a little boy, from the state of Texas, and that Stacy helped her do it and that they're in Australia, and we're not gonna do anything to stop them. You know you're all making this happen... not me. I stopped you from killing Gigi, Stacy, and i will stop you again. You and my dog crazy wack job of a mother. I will make you both pay." With all of that said and done, Rex left out of the building to go meet up with Gigi at her mother's house to break the sad, injustifiable news to both of them.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	80. 104 80: Kid Colter

**104 80: Kid Colter.**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

Back in Australia, on HeLL Island, Moose and the others were walking through a different part of the jungle, searching for Jason. After escaping the Dinosaur that had attacked them earlier, the animals had resumed their search for the 10 year old boy.

"Thank goodness we finally lost it. I never expected that kind of Dinosaur to be so vicious and violent." Said Dice.

"Yeah, well join the club, i was just as suprised as you were. I wonder what happened to that Dinosaur to make it mad like that." Said Max.

"Maybe it ran into Cruella and her gang of thugs." Said Mickey.

"I doubt it." Said Moose.

"Yeah, well, enough about the Dinosaurs for one day. Let's just focus on finding Jason." Said Molly.

"Let's do that." Said Moose.

The dogs and the cat walked up a hill and when they made it to the top, they saw an endless view of dense jungle up ahead of them.

Dice, Mickey and Max sighed.

"Hey. You've got this." Said Moose.

The animals then resumed their journey through the island.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere, a now dirty Jason sat on the Jungle up against a big rock. The 10 year old boy held one of his blue sneakers in his hands and looked at it and saw that it was wet dirty just as he was. The boy sighed. How did he ever get tangled up in all of this madness? What was all of this even about anyway? Why did those people break into his house and steal his dogs? Why did they kidnap him? Why did those natives kidnap him and turn him over to that Dragon? Why did the Dragon fly him all they way out here to the heart of the jungle? And more importantly...how was he going to get out of here alive? Wherever here was.

 **-LATER-**

Jason walked up to the top of a hill and looked down and saw Horace and Jasper walking down a hill. Most likely looking for him.

"Isn't there an easier way to find the Dalmatians?" Horace asked.

"I know where i'm going, just follow me." Said Jasper.

"But half the time you have us walking and driving up hill instead of down." Said Horace.

"That's the way it is, Horace. Not everything's easy. You're born, life's bad, and then you die." Said Jasper.

Once the kidnappers were out of sight, Jason quietly walked over to another tree that was near a clift and hid behind it. He poked his head out from behind the tree and looked down from the clift and watched as Horace and Jasper got inside their Ford Transit truck started up the vehicle. And that when a light bulb went off in the boy's head. He finally found the answer as to how to get out of the jungle. And Horace and Jasper had unknowingly provided him with the answer. It was plane and simple: In order to get out of the jungle, all Jason had to do was follow the two crooks who had brought him here...without being seen, of course.

The Ford Transit then drove off and Jason moved away from the tree and slowly made his way through the jungle, secretly following after Horace and Jasper's truck.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	81. 104 81: INjustice

**104 81: INjustice**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

Back in America, in Paris, Texas, Rex drove up to a (1960's) house and got out of his car. This was Sherleen and Henry's house. It 'WAS' Sherleen and Henry's house. Ever since the couple had revealed to Gigi and Jason that they were getting a divorce, Henry had moved out and got his own place. Now it was just Sherleen who was living here. Gigi and her dogs were staying here with her mother until this whole ordeal blew over. That, and Sherleen didn't want her daughter to see the crime scene in her 70's home and relive this nightmare all over again. Rex got out of his car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door a few times before it was answered by Sherleen.

"Hi, Rex, how are you?" Sherleen.

"Where's Gigi?" Rex asked.

"She's in the livingroom, why? What's going on?" Sherleen asked.

Rex walked inside the house.

"Rex, wait. What's going on?" Sherleen asked before closed the door to the house.

In the livingroom, Gigi sat on the sofa, with the dogs, watching the (1960's) T.V. She was watching a DVD video of Jason's 5'th Christmas.

 **Jason's 5'th Christmas, (2014)**

5 Year old Jason Miller and Gigi stood by the tree that had many presents underneath it.

"Okay, honey, on the count of 4, we're gonna open the presents. Are you ready? 1...2...3...4. Merry Christmas!' Said Gigi.

Jason got down on his knees and started opening one of the presents. When he opened the present, it was revealed to be a blue short sleeve jersey shirt. "Whoa, a football jersey!"

"Oh my good!' Gigi gasped.

"This is so cool! Yes! Thank's, Mom!" Said Jason in excitment.

"Don't thank me, thank your Dad. He's the one who bought it." Said Gigi.

"It's true. Guilty as charged." Said Brody, turnning the camera on himself for a minute before turnning it back to Jason and Gigi.

"That's Daddy." Said Jason.

"You're welcome." Said Brody.

Jason got up and walked over to a another present and picked it up and looked at it. "Oh, Daddy, you have a present." He said as he carried the present over to his father.

"I do?" Brody asked.

"It's rapped from Mommy." Said Jason as he handed the present to Brody.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Mommy." Said Brody.

"You're welcome, Daddy." Said Gigi.

"Cool. Is there some other present you haven't seen, Jason?" Brody asked.

"Let me check." Said Jason before running back over to the tree and looked to see if there were any other presents that belonged to him.

"Not there, over here." Said Brody.

"Over here, what's this over here?" Said Henry.

Jason gasped as he ran over to where the other present was. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" He said as he knelt down on the floor. He couldn't believe it. The present standing in front of him was a six week old Dalmatian puppy, with black spots, black ears and a purple collar around it's neck.

"You didn't want a dog, did you?" Sherleen asked.

"Yes ma'am, i did, you read my mind!" Said Jason before picking up the puppy and going over to Henry and placing the Dalmatian in his lap. "Thank you, grandpa. Thank you so much. Thank you so much." Said the 5 year old boy as he hugged his grandfather.

"Don't thank me, that your Dad, he's the one who bought it." Said Henry.

"Oh, thank you, Dad." Said Henry as he walked over to Brody and hugged him.

"You're welcome. It was your Mom and grandmom's idea. I just picked her our for you." Said Brody.

Gigi and Sherleen walked over to where Henry was sitting and started petting the female Dalmatian puppy.

"What do you think of her? Gigi, what do you think?" Henry asked.

"Oh, i love it." Said Gigi.

"You love her?" Henry asked. He then picked up the female Dalmatian puppy and handed her to Jason.

"Now i've got a question for you, Jason...what do you think of that dog?" Brody asked.

"I love it." Said Jason while holding the Dalmatian puppy.

"You love her? Isn't she a sweety pie? She's a beutiful little dog, isn't she?" Said Brody.

"Yeah, she is." Said Jason.

"Have you come up with a name for her?" Brody asked.

"Yeah, i have." Said Jason.

"Really, you have? Well, then let's here it." Brody asked.

"Molly...Her name is Molly." Said Jason.  
 **##################################################################################**

The T.V. then cut to black, meaning that the video was over.

Gigi sat at the sofa, making no efforts to get up and take the disk out of the DVD player. That video was of her family. That's how her family was 5 years ago. Her parents were together...she and Brody and Jason and Molly were a family...and this year, Molly had four puppies. They were all one big happy family. All of that had changed over the years. Brody died the next day after Christmas...her parents were now separated...and Jason and Molly and the puppies were on the other side of the world with some mad woman, along with 99 other Dalmatians. Her family...her one big happy family in that video she had watched just now...it was all gone. It was just like the old saying goes: Sometimes your life can change over night. And was exactly what had happened to Gigi. He life had changed over night...for the worse...not for the better.

Meanwhile, Rex and Sherleen had been standing behind her, watching the video.

"That's a nice video of Jason." Said Rex.

Gigi turnned to see Rex and Sherleen standing behind the sofa. "Rex. What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up from the sofa.

"I came by to see how you were doing." Said Rex.

"So is it over? Did Stacy cry when they took her away?" Gigi asked.

"Gigi, i don't know how to tell you this...but...things didn't turn out the way we had hopped." Said Rex.

"What happened?" Sherleen asked.

"Stacy's not going to prison." Said Rex.

"What? Why not?" Gigi asked.

"Because someone else confessed to the whole thing." Said Rex.

"Who?" Gigi asked.

"Your boyfriend, Schyler." Said Rex.

"Schyler? Schyler James? The Schyler James who i dated for a whole month? That Schyler James?" Gigi asked.

"The very same. And when he confessed to everything, that was it, Stacy was free to go...and so was Cruella." Said Rex.

"What do you mean?" Gigi asked.

"Well, while i was talking to you at the police station about who my mother was, an officer overheard us and went and told John...and he says that because Cruella is my bio Mom, and that makes Jason her grandson, that puts him in no harm or danger of any kind. And Schyler confessed that he was the mastermind behind the 104 Dalmatians incident, clearing both Cruella and Stacy of all charges, so...the case was dropped." Said Rex.

"Because Schyler said he was behind the whole thing? That's insane! Schyler's just covering for Stacy so she can go free! Everybody knows that!" Said Gigi.

Rex: "Including John, but...when you have a signed confession..."

"Well, there has to be some way to prove it! That Stacy had Schyler take the fall for her and Cruella!" Said Gigi.

"It's not as easy as you think. I'm sorry, Gigi...i'm sorry, miss Miller." Said Rex.

"So what are we gonna do?" Gigi asked.

"I'm working on it." Said Rex.

"Oh, that's real asuring. But it's not a problem, right? I mean, we know that Cruella stole 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, and kidnapped my grandson, and that she and her gang are holding them captive over to Australia, and we're not gonna do anything to stop them." Said Sherleen sarcasticly.

"How do people like Stacy and Cruella just get to go do whatever they want? They're never gonna have to pay for what they did?" Gigi asked.

"No! No! Stacy will pay! So will Cruella!" Said Rex.

"How? I mean, Schyler confessed to everything and signed a confession, clearing Stacy and Cruella of all charges. There's not much the police can do. You even said so." Gigi said.

"I know. I know the cops' hands are tied, and that there's nothing more they can do...but that doesn't mean that we can't do anything about it." Said Rex.

"What are you talking about?" Sherleen asked.

"Bryson, where are getting at?" Gigi asked.

"Well, we know that Cruella is the one who stole the 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, and kidnapped Jason, and that Stacy helped her. And we know that Cruella and her gang are holding them captive over in Australia." Said Rex.

"So?" Said Gigi.

"Soooo...if we could get to Australia, find and rescue our son, and the 104 Dalmatians, and catch Cruella and her goons, and bring them all back here to the U.S., we might be able to prove that Stacy was involved." Said Rex.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, i forgot about that. Cruella knew that Stacy knew that Jason was your son and she used that as leverage to get her to go along with this insane plan of her's." Said Gigi.

"Exactly. So if she get's caught and jailed for good, she'll take Stacy down with her by revealing her involvement, and Schyler's confession won't matter." Said Rex.

"Bryson, you're a genius!" Said Gigi in excitment before hugging Rex.

"I know." Said Rex before Gigi released him from the hug. "Now come on...let's go save our son and 104 Dalmatians." He and Gigi and the dogs then ran.

"Go? Wait, where are you going?" Sherleen asked.

Rex and Gigi stopped in their tracks and turnned to face Sherleen.

"We're going to Australia to rescue our son and 104 Dalmatians and stop my lunatic of a mother from killing them." Said Rex.

"What? Now? Why?" Sherleen asked.

"I missed out on 10 years of my son's life because some crazy girl kept his existance from me...and i'm not gonna let her deprive me of anymore. The cops know that Cruella and Stacy are behind all of this...and if they're not gonna do anything to stop them...we're gonna stop them ourselves." Said Rex.

"Be careful." Said Sherleen.

"We'll be just fine, miss Miller...and thank you." Said Rex before looking at Gigi. "Come on, Miller...let's go get our son and save some puppies."

"Let's roll." Said Gigi. She and Rex and the dogs head for the front door and opened it, only to be greeted by Bo, who was just about to knock on the door. His dog, Beethoven was also with him.

"Going somewhere, Bryson?" Bo asked.

"Hey, Bo, this isn't a good time. I'll call you later." Said Rex.

"It can't wait, Bryson, i need to talk to you now. All three of you actually." Said Bo as he and his dog entered into the room.

"What about?" Gigi asked.

"While we were researching miss De ViL online, earlier, before the case was closed, we came across the name of the doctor who had treated her when she was in the asylum for two years. Her name is Dr. Emily Falon, she's an Australian doctor. I have her name and number right here in my cellphone. I can call her up for you, if you want. Are you up for it?" Bo asked.

Rex and Gigi looked at Bo before he closed the door.

"Sure...why not?" Said Rex.

"Good." Bo got out his cellphone and dialed a number, put the phone on speaker, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came a female Australian voice on the other end.

"Is this Dr. Emily Falon?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, that's me, who's this?" Emily asked.

"I'm, uh, comissioner Bo Colemen of U.S. Paris, Texas, and i was wondering if you've worked in a mental hospital in London for two years with a patient named Cruella De ViL." Said Bo.

"You can stop right there, comissioner. There is no way that i'm betraying my patient's confidence...especially Cruella De ViL." Said Emily.

"I meant no disrespect, Dr. Falon." Said Bo.

"You're waisting your breath. Cruella De ViL's a cured patient of mine and i won't speak a word against her." Said Emily.

"She may have been cured when you last saw her, but how do you know she hasn't changed?" Said Gigi.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"We're at someone's house, on my cellphone. Uh, i have three people here with me. Sherleen Miller, Rex Bryson and Gigi Miller." Said Bo.

"Please help us. Something has happened to Cruella. She's not the same...and that's why we're calling you...cause she's gotton herself into some serious trouble...and...we have to find her before she hurts my son or any of those 104 Dalmatians." Said Gigi.

"Wait, there's a kid involved?" Emily asked.

"My son." Said Gigi.

"And my grandson." Sherleen added.

"Your patient, Cruella, snapped. She and her gang of thugs stole 104 Dalmatians here in the U.S., from the state of Texas, and took Gigi's Dalmatians and her kid...and left the country with them and headed for Australia." Said Rex.

"Please, doctor, is there anything you can do to help us?" Gigi asked.

"I'm sorry. I should've let you tell me what you wanted before i took your heads off. I didn't know there was a kid in the picture." Said Emily.

"Doctor...if you know something, you need to tell us while it can do some good. You don't want this on your consciounce." Said Bo.

"(Crying) Please, he's only 10 years old." Gigi begged.

"Something happened to Cruella in Mexico in (2017). There was...an incident. A third incident, actually. Cruella was arrested in (1996) for stealing 99 Dalmatian puppies from London and trying to turn them into a spotted fur coat...then in (2000), when she was released, she was arrested in Paris, France for stealing 102 Dalmatian puppies from London and smuggling them into France. She was then released on an appeal in (2007) and was arrested in Mexico in (2017)...but this third incident was different from the other two. There were four kids involved in rescuing the 103 Dalmatian puppies." Said Emily.

"Tell us what happened, doctor." Said Bo.

"Well, it all started two years ago, in UK London, England, in the early summer of (2017). A girl named Lois Richards had won a contest to travel to London, England to study fashion with Cruella...only the whole thing turnned out to just be a trick to get the girl there so Cruella could steal her Dalmatian puppy and add it to her collection of other Dalmatians she had stolen from London and shipped of to Mexico and stored away on a river boat on Devil's Island. Lois and some other people followed Cruella to Mexico, to the island, to rescue the 103 Dalmatians and find those three little boys, who had taken off to Mexico before they had. When Lois and her friends got to the island, they found the three boys and a 9 year old Mexican boy and his dog, who had been stranded on the island three month prior. They all rescued the 103 Dalmatian puppies and got them off the island, leaving Cruella behind. So what do you think?" Emily asked.

"I think we owe you and enormous debt of grattitude for your sacrifice. But you have to tell us what happened to miss De ViL over there. What happened after Lois and her friends rescued the 103 Dalmatians and left Cruella stranded on that island? How did she get amnesia?" Bo said.

"It is not known how she got amnesia, but it is known that during some time on the island she lost her memory and didn't know who she was for two whole years." Said Emily.

"Were you with miss De ViL when the judge discharged her from the hospital this year?" Bo asked.

"Yeah...i was." Said Emily.

"You were? What, all in a day's work?" Said Rex.

"Bryson." Said Bo.

"Cruella has Jason, Bo!" Said Rex.

"We know that." Said Bo.

"Okay, why did the judge discharge her from the hospital?" Rex asked.

"She was still an amnesic, she didn't know who she was, so the Judge didn't think she would be a threat to anyone anymore...so she released her. But not on her own. The Judge released Cruella into the care of Diane De ViL, a Hungarien actress, and Cruella's cousin, to keep her out of trouble." Said Emily.

"Well, it didn't work." Said Rex.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Cruella's cousin helped her steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, kidnap our son, and smuggle them into Australia." Said Rex.

"What? Oh my gosh, i can't...i can't believe it, that's awful, i...Wait a minute, did you say that they were in Australia?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rex asked.

"I'm here right now, maybe i can do something to stop them." Said Emily.

"No, no, no. Just wait for us at the airport and we'll come to you, okay?" Said Rex.

"I'll there." Said Emily.

"Good, see you soon." Said Rex.

"Bye." Said Emily before ending the call.

"Well, that was helpful. Thanks, Bo." Said Gigi.

"You're welcome." Bo.

"Come on, Gigi, let's go." Said Rex.

"Go? Bryson, where are you two going?" Bo asked.

"Australia to rescue our son and 104 Dalmatians." Said Rex.

"But you can't. The case has been closed, you can't do anything about it." Said Bo.

"I missed out on 10 years of my son's life. I'm not gonna miss anymore." Said Rex. "Come on, Gigi. Let's go."

With all of that said and done, Rex and Gigi and the dogs all exited the house to head for the airport so they could head for the land down under and rescue their son and the 104 Dalmatians and stop Cruella De ViL and Stacy.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	82. 104 82: The End Of Stacy And Kim

**104 82: The End Of Stacy and Kim**

 **Earlier**

Earlier, after being released from police custody, Stacy and Kim rode back to the EL Rancho Motel. Kim drove her red (1980's) car onto the parking lot and she and Stacy exited the car and went inside room 104.

"Pretty crazy, huh? First Schyler confesses and then Rex goes buzerk in front of room full of cops. The guy has a problem." Said Stacy.

"No, i think you're the one with the problem, Stacy. You just dodged a lifetime behind bars...and i haven't heard one thank you from you." Said Kim.

"Right. I didn't mean...sorry." Said Stacy.

"And?" Kim asked.

"Thank you?" Said Stacy.

"It's a little late, isn't it? Look, i need to talk to you." Said Kim.

"Oh, now you wanna talk? You were pretty quiet during the whole drive home." Stacy asked.

"Was i?" Said Kim.

"Yeah, i mean you didn't say a word to the whole ride home." Said Stacy.

"I had a lot on my mind, i guess." Said Kim.

"Like what?" Stacy asked.

"Like figuring out how many counts of fraud you put us on the hook for. Tell me you didn't force Schyler to take the fall for any of this." Said Kim.

"Okay...i won't tell you." Said Stacy. "I was gonna go to prison, Kim. Do you get that? Prison. And for what, for helping some mad woman stealing a bunch of souless, smelly dogs just so i could keep a guy from finding out that he has a son with another girl? I don't think so. Now that Schyler had confessed to everything, that let's us off the hook, Schyler can aford a good lawyer, he can aford to keep himself out of prison as well. I helped a mad woman steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas to keep the love of my life. Now i did everything i did for Rex...to protect him...and i'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"I can't believe this." Said Kim.

"Really, what can't you believe? After all the years you've known me, what can't you believe? That i wouldn't protect my life?" Stacy asked.

"You are ruining your life and sending a bad message to other animal abusers! Teaching them the worst thing in the world! That there are no consequinces to their crimes against animals!" Said Kim.

"I didn't set out to hurt anyone." Said Stacy.

"No...but when you heard about Jason and all of those 104 Dalmatians...you had no remorse. None, Stacy. You didn't think for a second what it might be like for Rex and Gigi to live without their son, or what it would be like for the families of all of those Dalmatians to live without their pets,...all you thought about...was you." Said Kim.

"What do you want me to say?" Stacy asked.

"I want you to tell me what you see when you look at yourself in the mirror. You wanna know what i see? I see Cruella." Said Kim.

"You know how i'm gonna keep myself from ending up in prison? I'm gonna keep us both out of prison. I'm gonna make sure that i'm not around if the truth comes out. I'm gonna leave the town and never come back. I'm gonna make sure that my baby learns more out of life than how to keep from winding up in prison." Said Stacy.

"What are teaching that baby now? That money can buy you out of anything? That's when you create a monster." Said Kim.

"And while i've been helping Cruella steal puppies from the state of Texas, what have you been doing exactly? You know, you are my best friend. Did you ever ask once speak up like you're doing now? Did you ever try to talk to me and tell me that this is wrong? What have you done to fight against this animal cruelty crime?" Stacy asked.

"You are absolutely correct. I am wrong, i dropped the ball, i went along with you and Cruella on this insane plan of her's and i've gone along for the ride, and i am willing to step up. My question is are you? Are you ready to do what it takes to turn your life around for you and that baby?" Kim said.

"How do i do that?" Stacy asked.

"Tell the truth." Said Kim.

"No." Said Stacy. "Is that what you'd do for yourself and your baby? Yeah, i didn't think so. If you were pregnant, and in this kind of trouble, you would just pull every dirty trick in the book. But let's sacrifice me at the first hint of trouble."

"The first hint of trouble started back in February when Cruella blackmailed you into helping her steal Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas! And you did nothing about it, Stacy!" Said Kim.

"Well, i'm doing something about it now, and i am not gonna let myself go to prison. The only way to keep me and my baby safe is to leave the state of Texas." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, if you try to run from this..."

"I'm not running from anything! I am going to deal with this, but i'm gonna do it my way, not through the legal system!" Said Stacy, cutting Kim off.

"Well, then, it won't count!" Said Kim.

"Well, thanks for your support." Said Stacy.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to agree when i don't? You're way will not work! In fact, it's almost guaranteed to makes things worse! And i don't know if i can be a party to it!" Said Kim.

"And what does that mean?" Stacy asked.

"It means i do not feel comfortable letting someone else take responsability for what you and Cruella did!" Said Kim.

"Well, there's not much you can do about it now, is there? You're my lawyer, which means everything that you know about the ordeal...is confidentual. You may not repeat it,..ever...got it?" Said Stacy.

"Stacy...is this what we've been reduced to?" Kim asked.

"Yes. YES, I COME FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING AND ANYONE! DEAL WITH IT!" Said Stacy. "You know what?" The 29 year old walked over to the door and opened it. "Get out! Just get out of here! I don't know why i invited you up here in the first place! GET OUT! NOW!"

"...Fine!" Kim walked out of the motel room and Stacy slammed the door behind her.

"Trator." Said Stacy. The Vegas girl then got her fur coat off of her bed and picked up her suitcases. She then walked over to the door and opened it, exiting the room and went over to her (1950's) pink convertable car and placed her belongings in the back seat. The blond got inside her car, started it up and then recklessly drove off into the street, leaving the EL Rancho Motel behind...this time for good.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	83. 104 83: The Swamp

**104 83: The Swamp**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

Moose and the others were now traveling through a different part of the jungle. This side didn't look like the rest of the jungle did, it looked more old and swampy-like.

"Uh, guys...where are we?" Asked Dice as he looked around the jungle. "I think maybe we should go back."

"No. We're not going back. Stay close." Said Moose. "Let's keep moving. Just stay on the path and don't wonder off or do anything stupid."

"That means you, Mickey and Max." Said Dice as he looked at his two twin brothers.

"No, i think that means you." Said Mickey.

"No, that means you." Said Dice.

"That means you." Said Max.

"That means all of you, now hush." Said Molly.

"I guess she told you." Said Dice, looking at Mickey and Max.

"And that goes for you too, Dice." Said Molly.

The dogs and the cat continued onward through the jungle, looking for Jason.

"JASON! JASON!" Moose shouted.

"MILLER!" Dice called.

Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel and the Terrier all began howl, trying to help the others find the lost boy.

Molly soon joined in with the howling, and so did Olive.

Sargent Tibbs then started yowling.

"I GOT YOUR IPOD THAT I STOLE FROM YOU!" Mickey said before looking at his suroundings. He quickly began to notice that the deeper they went into the jungle, the more dark and grimmer it got. "Guys...i really think we should turn back."

"Seriously, Mickey? You wanna be a baby, go home already." Said Max.

"I can't go home. None of us can go home until we find a way out of this jungle, get off this island and back to Paris, Texas. And anyway, i'm just being realistic here." Said Mickey.

"No, you're just being a big sissy." Said Dice.

"Did you ever think that Jason is still missing 'cause the Dragon still has him or he ran into something bad, and we may be walking into the monster that took him, and we have no weapons or anything?" Said Mickey.

Moose then stopped in his tracks, follow by the others, and his ears began to twitch.

"Mickey, shut up." Said Dice.

"I'm just saying, does that seem smart to you?" Mickey asked.

"Shut up, shut up." Said Moose. "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Molly asked.

"Listen." Said Moose.

The animals then started to hear rustling in the bushes before hearing rustling coming from behind them. They turnned around, only to see nothing. The dogs and cat then heard rustling coming from behind and turned and saw a bird now stranding in front of them. The group could tell by looking at the bird that it was an Australian Cockatoo.

"Where did you come from?" Molly asked the Cockatoo.

"I came from the bushes." Said the Cockatoo.

"Well, that was pretty obvious. What's your name?" Molly asked.

"My name is Birdo. I'm an Australian Cockatoo. Welcome to HeLL Island." Said the Cockatoo.

"HeLL Island?!" Moose, Molly and their three pups gasped.

"But i don't understand. Where in America are we?" Dice asked.

"America? Goodness, gracious, you're not in America, young pup, you're in the land down under. You're in Australia." Said Birdo.

"AUSTRALIA?!" The Miller Dalmatians gasped.

"Yes, my friends, Australia. Didn't you know?" Birdo asked.

"No. We thought we were still in America, in Paris, Texas." Said Mickey.

"I don't get it. What's the situation?" Birdo asked.

"Situation? What situation?" Moose asked.

"Well, clearly you're not from here, and you're obviously on this island for a reason, so what's the story? What are you all doing here in HeLL Island? Are you lost or something?" Birdo asked.

"Actually, we're looking for somebody." Said Moose.

"Really, who?" Birdo asked.

"Our owner, Jason. He's 10 years old and he's been missing for over a day now and we're starting to get worried." Said Moose.

"Have you come close to finding him?" Birdo asked.

"No, not at all. We searched the jungle yesterday and today and we still can't find him." Said Max.

"Well, do you have anyone else out in the jungle, looking for your friend?" Birdo asked.

"Actually, we were wondering if maybe you could help us." Said Moose.

"Me?" Birdo asked.

"Yes, you. I mean it's obvious that you live out here, and you probably know you're way around the island very well. I guess what i'm trying to say is...will you be our guide through the jungle and help us find our friend? Please, he's only 10 years old. Please." Moose said.

"No need to beg me, i'd be happy to help you find your missing friend." Said Birdo.

"You would? Oh, thank you." Said Mickey.

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down. Do you even know where Jason is?" Dice asked.

"Nope, but i know someone who can help us look." Said Birdo.

"You do, who?" Mickey asked.

"The flock that i come from. I can tell them all about Jason and they can all spread out through the sky and help us find him." Said Birdo.

"That's a brilliant idea, Birdo. Do you know where they are?" Molly asked.

"I sure do, follow me." Said Birdo. The Cockatoo flew through the jungle and the dogs and cat followed him.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Molly asked.

"Yep, i know exactly where my flock is." Said Birdo.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Molly.

"We just have to go through here." Said Birdo as he and the others exited the bushes, seeing an endless sea green swampy lake right in front of them, with an old raft in the water.

The animals looked at the Cockatoo.

Birdo: "What?"

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	84. 104 84: The Airport

**104 84: The Airport.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

Back in America, Stacy recklessly drove through the city of Paris, Texas while lighting a cigarette in her long, pink diamond coded cigarette holder, which was in her mouth. She then placed the lighter back in her purse and put her other hand on the wheel and zoomed off down the road, through the city, determined to get to where she was going. The 29 year old blond Vegas girl soon arrived at her destination: **The Paris, Texas Airport.**

Stacy sped her pink (1950's) convertable onto the parking lot, with the tires squeeling, and parked her car in a parking spot. She reached into her purse and pulled out a hunting knife and looked at it.

"Only one thing left to do now." Said Stacy to herself before placing the knife back in her purse.

Stacy exited the vehicle, gathered her belongings from out of the back seat, and headed inside the airport. The Vegas girl entered inside the building through one of the double glass doors and saw a woman standing behind a ticket counter up ahead. She walked towards the ticket counter and walked up to the lady who was standing behind it.

"Excuse me." Said Stacy.

"Yes ma'am, can i help you with something?" The ticket lady asked.

"Uh, yes, you can. I would like to buy a ticket on one of the flights, please." Said Stacy.

"Where to?" Asked the ticket lady.

"Do you have any planes leaving for Australia today?" Stacy asked.

"Let me check." Said the ticket lady before checking the computer to see if there were any flights avalible for where the blond haired girl wanted to go. "Oh, lucky you. We do have a plane that's heading to Australia today. And it leaves now."

"So am i too late?" Stacy asked.

"No, ma'am, you just made it." Said the ticket lady.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Stacy.

The ticket lady got out an orange ticket. "Here you go." She said as she handed the ticket to Stacy.

"Thank you. Listen, i'd like to take my car with me, if that's possible. Is it?" Stacy said.

"Yes, ma'am, it is. Just discribe your vehicle and we'll have members of our staff load it into the cargo." Said the ticket lady.

"You can't miss it. It's parked out front and it's a pink (1950's) convertable and the top is down." Said Stacy.

"Perfect. I'll notify the staff and have it loaded in the cargo right away." Said the ticket lady.

"Thank you. Uh, can you tell me where the flight to Australia is?" Stacy said.

"Yes, i most certainly can. Just go through those doors right over there, with the number 104 painted above, walk down the hall, give the lady your ticket, and board the plane." Said the ticket lady.

"Thank you." Said Stacy. With all of that said and done, the young Vegas girl walked away from the ticket counter and headed over to the double doors, with the number 104 above it. She walked through the double doors, walked down the hall, and met a woman at an opened door, standing behind a podium. "Excuse men, ma'am, is this the plane to Australia?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, it is. Why do you ask?" Said the lady.

"Perfect. I'm the last passenger, here." Stacy said before handing the lady her ticket.

"Perfect timing. You know, you made it just in time, the plane was just about to take off without you. Enjoy the flight." Said the lady.

"Thanks, i will. Have a good day." Said Stacy as she walked pasted the lady and entered through doorway to board the plane to Australia.

"You too. Bye." Said the lady.

Outside the airport, a man drove Stacy's pink convertable up the slope and into the cargo of the plane. He then exited the vehicle, follow by the cargo, and the slope closed up.

The plane then drove down the runway for a few minutes before lifting itself off the ground and taking off into the bright blue sky, heading for Australia.

On board the plane, Stacy was sitting in her seat, looking out the window at the bright blue sky, enjoying the view, with her masked figure friend sitting next to her.

Stacy was leaving the state of Texas, but she wasn't going back to Las Vegas...at least not yet, anyway. While she may have gotton lucky and cleared of all charges, and avoided prison time, there was still one last piece of evidence left that could land her behind bars...and it was in Australia. The mother of all evidence: Cruella De ViL...her gang of thugs...and most of all...Jason and the 104 Dalmatians. Sure, the police may have closed the case and given up...but that didn't mean that Rex and Gigi had. They knew that Cruella was the mastermind behind the state wide Dalmatian heist, the Stacy had helped her, and that Cruella and the 104 Dalmatians, and Jason, were in Australia. Cruella and her gang had left the U.S. with the last Dalmatians, and Jason, and headed for Australia. That was yesterday. Chances were the dogs had already been killed off, and made into a fur coat, and were no longer alive...but that didn't mean Cruella and her thugs and Jason weren't. Although Stacy had been aquited of all charges, and the case had been cancelled...she couldn't risk it. If she was right, Gigi and Rex were already on their way here now to board a plane to get to Australia, rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians, and catch Cruella and her thugs and bring them all back here to the state of Texas. And Stacy knew that if Cruella got caught and went to jail for good...she would take her down with her. The only way to fix all of this was to kill Cruella and her thugs...and the 104 Dalmatians if they were still alive. And why shouldn't Cruella and her thugs die? They were the reason Stacy got tangled up in all of this dognapping madness in the first place. And then there was Jason...10 year old Jason...the boy who had broken her and Rex up and brought him and Gigi back together. This whole ordeal started with him...If he hadn't been Rex's son, Cruella never would've been able to use that as leverage to get her to go along with this insane plan of her's...and she and Rex would still be together and possibly getting married right now. But instead Rex dumped her and he went crawling back to Gigi...all because the two of them shared a son together.

Wait...That was it! Jason! That's what Gigi used to snag Rex back into her life...their son. Rex didn't love Gigi...he just thought he did because he found out that he and her had a son together, and he was just doing what he thought was right...getting back together with Gigi for their son's sake. Jason was the only thing that was binding Rex to Gigi...but if Jason was dead, and was no longer in the picture, Rex would have no reason to be with Gigi. Stacy could still get Rex back...all she had to do was destroy the glue that was forcably holding him close to Gigi. And that glue...was Jason.

"Australia...here i come."  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the airport, Rex sped his vehicle onto the parking lot and parked his van in a parking spot. He and Gigi and the dogs exited the vehicle and they ran inside the building and rushed to the ticket counter. Once they had made it to the counter, they all stopped to catch their breath.

"Excuse us, ma'am, we were wondering if there were any planes heading for Australia today. Are there?" Gigi asked.

"No, ma'am, you just missed it. Sorry." Said the ticket lady.

"We missed the flight to Australia?" Said Gigi.

"I'm afraid so." Said the ticket lady.

"Drat, we should've gotton here earlier!" Said Gigi.

"Wait, maybe not." Rex said to Gigi before turnning back to the ticket lady. "Are there any more planes heading for Australia?"

"Nope, sorry, that was the last one for the day. There won't be another flight avalible for Australia for at least four days." Said the ticket lady.

"Four days? Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Said Gigi.

"Fraid not." Said the ticket lady.

"Are there any private planes avalible?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, let me see." Said the ticket lady before checking the computer to see if there were any private planes that were avalible. "Nope, sorry, no private planes. But there's a private jet in the hanger that's avalible."

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Gigi.

"Sounds good, we'll take it." Said Rex.

"Okay. Just got around to the back of the building and you'll see our hanger." Said the ticket lady.

"Thanks, you've been a big help." Said Rex said Rex before running off.

"Thank you." Said Gigi to the ticket lady before she and the dogs ran off to catch up with Rex.

"You're welcome!" Shouted the ticket lady with a hand to her mouth.

Rex and Gigi and the dogs rushed outside through the double glass doors and ran around the back of the building and ran towards the hanger. When they reached the hanger, they stopped in their tracks.

"Gigi, i'm not sure it's such a good idea to fly this soon after eating." Said Rex.

"Rex, you'll be just fine." Said Gigi.

"But aren't you suppose to wait 45 minutes?" Rex asked.

"Oh, just knock on the door and see if the pilot is there." Said Gigi.

Rex knocked on the hanger door. "Well, nobody's home, let's go."

"REX! This is no time to chicken out." Said Gigi.

"I'm not chickening out, i just wanna make sure that our trip to Australia is safe." Said Rex.

Jake barked, getting the attention of Rex, Gigi and the other three dogs. They turned to see the Golden Retriever clawing at a sign on the hanger door and walked over to it.

"Oh look, Rex." Said Gigi as she and the others looked at the sign: "Under New Management. See Sam."

The group could then hear loud up-tempo music coming from inside the hanger.

"Come on, Rex. Let's get a move on." Said Gigi. The single mother knocked on the hanger door and it opened up like a garage door. Inside the hanger, the gang could see a private jet and a man dancing and singing to the loud music.

"(Singing along) I'm the cat's pajamas. Always run around with crazy little mamas. Whoo!" The continued dancing as Gigi, Rex and the dogs entered the hanger.

"Yoo-hoo! Mr. Sam!" Gigi shouted over the loud music.

"Get down there, son!" Said the guy known as Sam while still dancing.

"Hello?" Gigi said, trying to get the guy's attention.

"Pick it, boy, pick it! Yeah!" Said Sam. "Whoo! Here we go! Let's walk! Whoo!"

"Excuse me, sir!" Rex shouted.

Sam didn't pay Gigi or Rex or the dogs any mind, as he was too busy dancing to the music.

"Do something! He can't hear us!" Said Gigi.

"Big time, big time!" Said Sam.

Rex walked over to a boombox, where the loud music was coming from, and turned it off.

"The girls all look when i go by...Who killed the music?" Sam said.

"That's better." Said Rex.

"Excuse us for interrupting, but we were wondering if maybe you could help us. I'm Gigi Miller, these are my dogs, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. And this is my good pal, Rex."

"Well, nice to meet you, Gigi, Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster and Rex. I'm Sam Deville. My brother's name is Roy Deville and my great niece's name is Mia Deville, she's an animal right's activist and i'm a pilot, just like my brother, Roy."

"Good, cause we need to charter a flight." Said Rex.

"Well, you've come to the right place, buddy boy. Welcome to...Sam Air. A fair fare from here to there. (Chucking) Get it? A fair fare? It's a play on...Never mind. I've got tons of exotic destinations, faraway places, custom designed for a romantic weekend getaway. The finest in-flight accommodations. Speaking of which, what can i get you? How about a nice mango Maui cooler? Very nice, very tasty." Said Sam.

"No, thank you." Said Gigi.

"Well, how about a coconut, guava nectar? It's carbonated. I got little umbrellas for each one, and a little coconut thing." Said Sam.

"No, it's urgent that we leave immediately!" Gigi said.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Said Sam.

"Sam." Said Rex.

"How about a cream soda?" Said Sam.

"Now, look, we need a flight to Australia." Said Rex.

"Australia? The land down under? That's a fabulous idea! So when can i pencil you in? After spring? Mid-June would be very nice." Said Sam.

"But we must leave now." Said Gigi.

"Now? Come on, you're kidding me, right? Have you looked at the news about the weather lately? It's suicide out there in some of the other U.S. cities. Oh, no. Oh, no. I'm afraid your jolly little holiday will have to wait. What a bunch of jokers." Said Sam.

"But you don't understand, a boy, our son, needs our help. He's in trouble." Said Gigi.

"A boy? You mean a little kid kinda boy?" Sam asked.

"He was kidnapped, along with my Dalmatians and countless others." Said Gigi.

"Kidnapped? Oh, that's awful. Locking up a little kid and a bunch of dogs. A kid should be free. Free to run wild through the house on Saturday mornings. Free to have cookies and milk, and get those little white mustaches. Nobody's gonna take a kid's freedom away while i'm around. Nor the freedom of a bunch of dogs. Nobody, you hear me?" Said Sam.

"Does that mean you'll take us?" Gigi asked.

"Storm or no storm, Sam's Airlines at your service! So how many of you are going to Australia?" Sam said.

"Six. The dogs are coming too." Said Rex.

"Make that seven." Came a voice.

Rex, Gigi, Sam and the dogs turnned to see Roxy standing at the hanger door.

"Excuse me, captain...but do you have room on your private jet for one more passenger?" Said Roxy.

"What are you doing here?" Rex asked.

"I came for you...to help you and Gigi rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians." Said Roxy as she entered into the hanger and walked up to the gang.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You've 'HELPED' enough." Said Rex. "Come on, guys, we're going."

"That wasn't a question, Rex. I am going to Australia with you and Gigi...weather you like it or not." Said Roxy.

"Give me one reason why i should let you come with us to Australia." Said Rex.

"Because i think you really need me." Said Roxy.

"I need nothing from you. You're a liar and a terrible mother. You never even told me the truth about my father, you never even bothered to tell me that you knew for a 'FACT' that my father was alive!" Said Rex.

"I never thought for one minute that your father wasn't anywhere but six feet under." Said Roxy.

"So where did you get that blood that saved my life, a deceased patient?" Rex asked.

"Like i told you before, i pulled the plug after i got the blood that you needed. Rex, i thought he was dead." Said Roxy.

"You thought." Said Rex.

"I called the clinic in London. Yeah, even they told me he was dead. Listen, if i thought that Paul was alive for even one second, i would've called the police or something so that nobody could ever get hurt again." Said Roxy.

"Well, they did...and it's your fault. You helped get my son kidnapped, and 104 Dalmatians, kidnapped from the state of Texas. And now you wanna help me and Gigi rescue them?" Said Rex.

"You need me...weather you want me or not. Now you can try and scare me away, but it aint gonna work, cause i'm gonna be right by your side, whatever it takes. You can ignore me...you can yell at me...you can throw things at me, whatever makes you feel better. Heaven knows you use to take help me when i was at my lowest, and now, Rex, i wanna help you, because i love you." Said Roxy.

"Why start now?" Rex asked.

"Why? Because my grandson's in trouble, that's why! And so are 104 percent of the state of Texas' Dalmatian population! And it's all my fault! Look, i'm sorry for lying to you about your father all those years! I'm sorry that i didn't tell you that you were adopted, and that i didn't tell you who your real parents were, and i'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if i have to, but right now my grandson life is in danger and so are the lives of 104 Dalmatians because i was too chicken to tell you the truth! Please. Let me come with you. You have to let me make this right." Said Roxy.

"Oh, now you wanna do something to stop this animal cruelty crime. Well, don't you think that's a little late? My son is on the other side of the world right now, with 104 Dalmatians, being held hostage by a mad woman, probably scared out of his mind, and you say you wanna help?" Said Rex.

"Listen, i know that this is all my fault, and that i was wrong to lie to you your whole life, but this isn't about me, this is about Jason and those Dalmatians! If we don't get to Australia soon, Rex, they'll die!" Said Roxy.

"Like you care. You went along with this insane plan of Cruella's just to keep Stacy from telling me who my real parents were. Never mind the lives of all of those Dalmatians and all of the families that own them. But who cares, just so you can keep lying to me for the rest of my life?" Said Rex.

"Listen! I know what i did was wrong, that's why i'm here, to undo my mistakes! Now you can scream, yell or even hate me for the rest of your life, but right now your son is in trouble and he needs our help! Along with 104 Dalmatians!" Said Roxy.

Rex: "But..."

"BUT NOTHING!" Roxy said.

Rex: "But..."

"BUT NOTHING! Now you listen to me, and you listen good! I may not be the one who brought you into this world, but i am still your mother in every way that counts! And i have always been there for you, through thick and thin! You are my son, and i am coming with you weather you like it or not! Now you can fire me as your mother, but you can't fire me for caring about you! And besides, you're gonna need all the help you can get with beating that lunatic father of your's." Said Roxy.

"Cell it to someone who's buying." Said Rex.

"I agree." Said Gigi.

"What? Gigi, she helped Cruella and Stacy steal Dalmatian puppies just to keep me from finding out who my real parents are." Said Rex.

"Yes, and knowing what you know now about your real parents, don't you think she was justified in doing that? Keeping you're real parents' ideneties a secret from you all these years?" Said Gigi.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"No, it's okay, Gigi, you don't have to defend me. Rex is right. There's no justifying what i did. There's no excuse for animal cruelty. I helped Cruella and Stacy steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas just to keep my secret under lock and key. And as a result, your son was kidnapped because of me. Now that's what i call payback." Said Roxy.

"What do you mean payback? Payback for what?" Gigi asked.

"Because i was a lying mother. Cause i lied to Rex since the day he was born in London, England hospital, in (1989). Cause i lied to him his whole life. I'm getting what i deserve." Said Roxy.

"What are you talking about, Roxy? Rex loves you." Said Gigi.

"I wasn't honost with him, when he was growing up, about who his real parents were. So now the truth is out, and all my bad Karma is raining down on my grandson's head." Said Roxy.

"So what, you're just gonna stand around and feel sorry for yourself?" Gigi asked.

"Hey, go easy on her." Said Sam.

"Look, i'm just saying that we've all made mistakes. Me, more than most,...but i am not going to let Jason, and those 104 Dalmatians, suffer for it. I'm gonna do something." Said Gigi.

"Alright, i'm gonna stop being so sorry and i'm gonna get off the pitty pot." Said Roxy.

"Good, because we can't have Jason thinking that his grandma's a pushover. Not that i don't understand how you feel. Are you kidding me? I've been balling my eyes out ever since Jason and my dogs were taken." Said Gigi.

"Alright, i just gotta say this. I can't stand Stacy! She is a royal pain in the neck!" Said Roxy.

"Well, that's all the more reason not to let her win." Said Roxy.

"Okay, i am so there. Even though i'm short, i've got big brass knuckels, and they're in my glove conpartment. She is so gonna feal my pain. And are Paul and Cruella." Said Roxy.

"Well, i'd pay good money to see that." Said Gigi.

"I'm kickin' butt and i am takin' names. And things are gonna get ugly. So come on. Let's go save us some Dalmatians and bring my grandson home." Said Roxy.

Sam opened the door to the private jet, letting down the stairs, and he, Gigi, Rex, Roxy and the dogs all got inside and Sam closed the door. Sam went inside the Pilot room to start up the jet while Gigi and Rex sat next to each other while Roxy sat by herself behind them.

"Passengers are requested to fasten their seat belts and secure all carry-ons. We'll be departing following our pre-flight maintenance. Thank you." Said Sam over the radio. The pilot then started the jet. "Tie your kangaroos down, sports fans! Here...we..COME! LET'S GO FOR IT!"

The jet then drove out of the hanger and down the runway. After a few minutes of driving, the jet lifted itself off the runway and sored into the bright blue sky.

"Captain, is this a non-stop flight to Australia?!" Gigi shouted.

"Well, not exactly, no. I could definitely say no. We're gonna have to make connections with a bigger plane. Non-stop? What do i look like, Charles Lindbergh?" Said Sam on the radio.

Rex looked out his window at the beautiful blue sky, lost in his thought about his son.

Rex: "Hang on, Jason...help is on the way."

The jet took off into the sky until it was out of sight, heading for it's destination:

Australia.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	85. 104 85: Jason's Journey Begins

**104 85: Jason's Journey Begins**

 **Australia**

 **HeLL Island**

Back in Australia, on HeLL Island, Jason was lying sound asleep on a hill next to a bush, with an Iguanadon Dinosaur standing beside him. The 10 year old awoke when and gasped when he saw the animal that was beside him. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It was a Dinosaur. An actual living, breathing Dinosaur. He had learned a lot about them in history class, but never in a million years had he dreamed of actually seeing one up close, in person. How was this possible? How was it possible for a Dinosaur to even be here? Weren't they supposed to be extinced?

"Hey." Said Jason to the Iguanadon. The boy streached out his hand to pet the Dinosaur, but as he did, the animal quickly ran off, causing him to flinch. The dirty 10 year old got to his feet and began walking up the hill.

Once he made it to the top of the hill, Jason saw that the campsight, where Horace and Jasper had spent a few hours on break, was now deserted and the fire had been put out. He walked over to the campsight and looked around for anything that was usable, but unfortunantly, there wasn't. No food...no water...no Horace and Jasper, no truck...no nothing.

The boy then noticed some hulls on the ground next to him and picked them up and examined them to see what they were. They were fruit hulls...from a Mango, by the looks of them. But the boy quickly saw that they would do him no good, as all of the fruit had been eaten off of the hulls. He dropped the hulls back to the ground in disappointment.

The brown haired American boy then looked up at a near by tree and saw a bunch of long vines hanging from it. He went up over to the tree, grabbed ahold of one of the vines, and tried pulling it off of the tree, but it was too strong for the young boy to break. Jason let go of the vine and bowed his head in defeat.

The boy's little pitty party was short lived, however, as he shot his head up and turnned his attention back to the campsight. The boy saw a patato sack lying on the ground next to two rocks and got an idea.

Jason went back over to the campsight, picked up the two rocks, and banged them together until a sharp piece broke off from one of them. He then took off his pale blue sneakers and placed them inside the potato sack, along with the two rocks. The boy used the rope that was attached to the sack to put the sack on his back like a backpack, and placed the sharp piece of rock in the pocket of his brown shorts.

Now wearing the potato sack on his back as a backpack, the now barefoot 10 year old boy went back over to the tree and grabbed ahold of a vine and used it to climb the tree. He soon reached the lemb of the tree, where the vine was hanging from, and climbed on top of it.

The boy then reached into his pocket, got out the sharp piece of rock, and used it to saw at the vine he had used to climb the tree. After a few minuts of sawing, the boy managed to cut the vine, and it tell to the jungle floor below. Jason then began sawing at another vine, intent on cutting a few more.

Now back on the ground, Jason stood with the potato sack on his back and many vines rapped around his waist. Having to tools he needed to survive here in the wild, the 10 year old resumed his journey through the jungle.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere, Horace and Jasper drove through the jungle in their Ford Transit truck to find and recapture the Dalmatians.

Jasper looked at Horace and saw that he was lost in his thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

"You know...i just got an idea. When we get back to London, why don't we get our burnt truck fixed?" Said Horace.

"Where did you go to college?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't to college." Said Horace.

"Nooooo. I figured you were a Harvard man." Said Jasper in a sarcastic tone.

"No. I never went to college. Not never." Said Horace.

Jasper sighed.

"Hey, i just got another idea. When we get back to UK, let's start our own business together." Said Horace.

"If you had a brain up stairs, you'd be dangerous." Said Jasper.

"Thank you." Said Horace.

"That wasn't a...Never mind. Never mind." Said Jasper.

Horace and Jasper continued driving through the jungle in their Ford Transit truck.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	86. 104 86: The Creatures Of The Deep

**104 86: The Creatures Of The Deep.**

Back in the swamp part of the jungle, Moose and the gang were now out on the swampy lake, rowing on the raft with their paws.

"Can't this thing go any faster? In case you didn't know, our friend is in danger." Said Dice.

"Oh, i know. The plan is to bring us to the exit of the swamp and then to my flock and make them aware of the situation and then ask them for help in finding your friend." Said Birdo, who was perched on Perdy's back.

"Oh...right...i knew that." Said Dice.

As the animals baddled through the swampy lake, something from beneath the surface swam towards their raft.

Moose soon spotted something swimming towards him and the others, and it surfaced and boarded the raft, revealing itself to be a strange-looking creature that neither he nor the others had ever seen before.

"Dude, what is that?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know, but it sure is uuuuugly." Max added.

"It's a Scorpio-pede." Said Birdo.

The Scorpio-pede hissed at Dice.

"Get out of here, you freak!" Said Dice before he struck the creature with his paw, knocking it back into the water. "There, that showed it."

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Said Birdo.

"And why not?" Dice asked.

As if on cue, several more Scorpio-pedes boarded the raft and hissed at the animals.

"That's why." Said Birdo.

"I don't think they appreciate you bullying their friend." Said Max.

"AH! Get them off the boat! Now!" Said Birdo.

All of the animals, minus Birdo, started hitting the Scorpio-pedes with their paws, knocking them back into the water, one by one.

"Don't let them bight or sting you! Their vinum is poisoness!" Said Birdo.

After a few minutes of herassing the animals, the Scorpio-pedes left the raft and re-entered into the water and went back under the surface.

"They stopped." Said Molly.

"Yeah, but why?" Moose asked.

The dogs and the cat looked around to see if there were anymore Scorpio-pedes around, only to see that there weren't any. Just then, something from underneath the water bumped the raft, startling the animals. The raft then turnned over and the dogs and cat all fell into the swampy lake.

The animal crew then surfaced, gasping for air.

"What was that?" Dice asked.

As if on cue a huge Mosasaurus surfaced, revealing itself to the now scared animals.

"Everybody dive!" Said Birdo before flying off.

All of the animals dove under water. Beneath the surface of the lake, the Colonel ushered the gang to follow him down to the bottom of the lake.

Above the surface, the Mosasaurus dove under water after her prey, making a huge massive splash.

Beneath the surface, at the bottom of the lake, Pongo and the others looked up and saw that the Mosasaurus was now under water.

Olive then pointed to a dead coral reef that had many holes in it. Holes that were big enough for her and the gang to fit through. The six week old orange spotted Dalmatian lead the group over to where the dead reef was as the Mosasaurus followed after them.

The animals each entered into a hole in the reef, with Olive barely making it, just as the Mosasaurus had caught up with her and bit down on the hole she had entered. The sea monster then tried to bight through the coral reef to get to it's prey.

Knowing that the reef was dead, and just how strong and powerful water Dinosaur was, the animals swam out of the back part of the reef and hurried to the surface as the sea creature chewed into the dead reef.

The animals surfaced and swam over to a near by land and crawled onto the shore.

"We made it. We're alive." Said Dice.

"Yeah...we did." Mickey added.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Birdo as he landed on Moose's head.

"I think so. Birdo, do a head count. I wanna know if any are injured, and if so, how bad." Said Moose.

"Injured? FOR PETE SAKE, MOOSE, WE WERE ALMOST EATEN ALIVE!" Said Molly.

"Guys, we have to get back to Paris, Texas. Gigi and her family must be worried sick." Said Max.

"We gotta find Jason first. Come on." Said Moose.

With all of that said and done, with the danger behind all of them, the the animals continued on their quest to find and rescue Jason. What they didn't know...was that the true danger...was just beginning.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	87. 104 87: Survival Of The Fitest

**104 87: Survival Of The Fitest**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Jason, wearing his pale blue sneakers again climbed up a hill and hid behind a treetrunk. He looked over the trunk and saw a black hearse and a truck, with a huge cage on it, parked into view, with Le Pelt and Mr. Skinner and Paul and his pet Komodo, Joanne, standing outside them, looking around for the Dalmatians.

"You guys, look." Said Paul, pointing at the treetrunk.

Not wanting to be discovered, Jason ducked and hid behind the treetrunk.

A little Parasaur walked across the treetrunk and stopped on it right in front of Jason.

"(Whispering) Oh, great." Said Jason.

"I think i see our supper crawling around out there." Said Paul.

"You're not gonna catch that little Dinosaur. He can run faster than you...and us." Said Le Pelt.

Paul pulled a sharp hunting knife out his pants pocket. "I'm not gonna catch him...i'm gonna nail him from right here."

"You'll never do it." Said Jasper.

"Oh yeah? Well, you watch me." Said Paul.

Jason poked his head up a little and his brown eyes went wide when he saw Paul with the knife in his hand, preparing to throw it at the Dinosaur that was in front of him. "(Whispering) Come here, stupid." He said as he grabbed ahold of the Parasaur.

Paul threw his knife and it hit the treetrunk.

"See, i told you. You missed." Said Jasper.

"I couldn't have. That knife had him dead on." Said Paul. He then ran over to where the treetrunk was to retrieve his knife, only to see that it was now gone. The Australian man then went back over to where the others were. "You're not gonna believe this. That Dinosaur stole my knife."

"Really? You don't say." Said Horace.

"Let me get this straight. First your wife gets covered with Molasses, straw and mud and sprayed by a skunk...then a Dinosaur gets your knife. Kind of makes you wonder what's gonna be next, doesn't it?" Said Jasper. He and Horace got back in their truck and Le Pelt and Mr. Skinner got back inside the hearse.

Meanwhile, Jason, now holding Paul's hunting knife, hid behind a tree and listened in on the conversation.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by that? What's gonna be next? Guys? Guys?" Said the voice of Paul.

Jason couldn't help but grin a little. Seeing that the bad guys were now gone, the 10 year old boy fled the area.  
 **##################################################################################**

Jason stood in a stream of water and began using Paul's knife to sharpen a long stick. Once he was sure it was sharp enough, the boy stuck the stick into the water to catch a fish, but they proved to be too fast for him.

"Quit movin' around, will ya?" Said Jason. He tried to stick the sharp stick back into the stream, but the fish just wouldn't be still. "Stay still!" The boy stuck his stick back into the water, only to catch nothing, like before. The kid stuck the stick back into the stream, and this time he felt like he had caught something. And he had. The child slowly lifted the stick out of the water and saw a huge, big fish stuck to the sharp end. "Holy Shrimp!"

Later, Jason sat in front of a fire he had started by collecting some stick, leaves and grass from the jungle, and rubbing two sticks together. He had his fish laid over the fire, on the stick, cooking it. After finishing his roasted fish, Jason gathered his belongings and resumed his journey through the Jungle.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	88. 104 88: The Log

**104 88: The Log.**

After escaping the swamp with their lives, the gang was now back to wondering the jungle, looking for Jason, with Moose leading them.

"You think we lost them back there?" Dice asked.

"I think so. They would've caught up with us by now, if we hadn't." Said Mickey.

"They're not the only ones that we lost." Said Moose.

"What?" Dice asked.

"Shh." Said Moose as he stopped in his tracks, causing the others to stop as well.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Max asked.

"Listen. Do you guys hear that?" Moose asked.

"If by 'that' you mean the sound of the jungle, then yeah, we hear it." Said Molly.

"Not the jungle...the sound of rustling. Do you hear it?" Moose asked.

"Moose, i don't hear any..."

"Shh! Shh. (Whispering) Hush." Said Moose, cutting Molly off.

Everyone was now quiet and tried to listen in on what Moose was hearing, but alas, they couldn't hear a thing.

"Uh...Dad...are we suppose to be hearing something?" Max asked.

"Yeah, rustling." Said Moose.

"Rustling? We don't even hear any rustling." Said Birdo, who was perched on Perdy's back.

"Well, i do." Said Moose as he looked at the rustling bushes in front of him. "Come on out and show yourself."

Jason then exited the jungle bushes, revealing himself.

"Jason! You're alive!" Said Moose in excitment.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Oh, we've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were dead." Said Moose.

"Who are you talking to?" Molly asked.

"Jason. He's right in front of us, don't you see him?" Moose said.

"I don't see Jason. Do you, Max?" Molly asked.

"Not me." Max turnned to his three siblings. "Howbount you guys?"

"Don't look at us, we don't see anything." Said Dice.

"Except some bushes." Mickey added.

"Guys, i'm telling you, Jason is right here in front of..." Before Moose could finish his sentence, Jason ran back inside the bushes. "Hey, wait! Jason, come back!" The male adult Dalmatian took off through the bushes after his human friend.

"Wait for us, Moose!" Said Molly before she and the others ran after Moose.

"Jason! Jason! Stop!" Moose shouted while chasing after his owner.

"Moose, wait! Slow down!" Said Molly as she and the others chased after Moose.

"Jason, wait! Stop!" Said Moose as he continued to chase after Jason through the jungle bushes. He watched as his 10 year old human friend exited the jungle bushes and the Dalmatian picked up the pase of his running. Moose soon made it out of the thick bushes and saw that he was now standing at the edge of a gorge and that the land continued on the other side. It wouldn't be a problem for him and the others to get across, as there was a long log between the gorge that led to the other side. All they would have to do was cross it.

Molly and the others came out of the bushes from behind and bumped into Moose. It didn't take them long to notice the gorge.

"Whoa. The road sure ended early, didn't it?" Said Dice.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Mickey said.

Moose then noticed Jason standing on the other side, signaling with his hands for him and the others to cross before running off into a cave. "We cross the log."

"What? Why?" Molly asked.

"Cause Jason said so." Said Moose.

"Again, what?" Molly asked.

"Never mind, let's go." Said Moose before walking onto the log.

"Okay." Said Molly. She and the others then began to follow Moose across the log.

After crossing the log a few feet, Moose and the others stopped.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

Moose didn't answer.

"Moose?" Said Molly.

"Molly...if something happens...i want you to take the others and run...understand?" Said Moose.

"No way, i'm not a coward! Why do i have to run? After all, i can be just as brave as you." Said Molly.

Moose turnned to face his mate. "It's not about being brave, Molly."

The two adult Dalmatians looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay." Said Molly.

Just then, a loud roar was heard coming out of the cave from up ahead.

"Back across the log. Let's get the others out of here." Said Moose.

"Right." Said Molly.

The animals then started going back to the other side.

Across the log, on the other side of the gorge, the Dragon came out of the cave and slammed it's claws down on the edge of the clift as it roared loudly.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" Molly screamed.

The Dragon roared viciously and loudly as it grabbed the roots of the log and started turnning it, causing the animals to lose their balance.

Moose and the others all held onto the log for dear life with their claws as the Dragon continued to turn the log sideways.

Birdo quickly flew off of Perdy's back and grabbed Olive by her blue collar, with his clawed feet, and flew off with her into a hole that was in the wall, below the log.

The Dragon turnned the log again and it fell down into the gorge, carrying the animals with it. The log caught onto a few vines, but soon snapped due to the massive weight it possessed. The log resumed falling, but was soon caught between the gorge a foot away from the ground and the animals all fell off and landed on the gorge floor.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	89. 104 89: The T-Rex Battle

**104 89: The T-Rex Battle.**

 **Australian Airport**

Passengers exited the Paris, Texas plane after it had arrived in Australia, at the Australian airport. The cargo slope had been let down and a male airport employee drove a pink (1950's) convertable down the slope and onto the ground.

Stacy and her friend saw her car and watched as her car was driven over to where they were by the male airport employee.

The Australian man then exited the vehicle. "Here is your vehicle miss. Is that everything?"

"Yes. Yes, it is, thank you." Said Stacy.

"You're most welcome. I hope you and your friend enjoy your stay here in Australia." Said the employee as Stacy and her friend got in her car.

"Don't worry, we will. Bye." Said Stacy before she recklessly sped off from the airport, entering into Australia.

"Geeze louise. Everybody's in a hurry." Said the employee.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **HeLL Island**

Jason zoomed through the jungle of HeLL Island, like a speeding bullet. The boy soon came to a halt and his blue eyes went wide. In front of him was a four-legged Dinosaur, only this one wasn't eating grass or fruit...it was feasting on the dead body of another Dinosaur. Jason knew the name of this animal, and that it was a carnivorous beast. It was a Foetodon. The 10 year old boy watched as the Dinosaur devoured it's deceased victim.

Jason slowly and quietly backed away from the creature, trying very carefully not to make a sound. Unfortunantly, the poor boy stepped on a twig, snapping it into, alerting the Foetodon. The kid hid behind a tree, out of the Dinosaur's sight. Jason turnned to flee the scene, but was stopped by another Foetodon that stood in his way, blocking his pathway of escape.

The boy and the Dinosaur staired each other in the face for a moment, and then Jason saw that the creature was proceeding to pounce. As the Foetodon lunged forward at the boy, with it's mouth opened wide, Jason quickly got out of the way and took off through the jungel, with the Dinosaur in hot persuit of him. The child then saw a treetrunk up ahead and ran towards it.

The Foetodon chased Jason inside the treetrunk and began crawling inside as the boy crawled back ferther into the trunk, narrowly avoiding being eaten by the four-legged perditor.

Outside the treetrunk, unbeknonwst to Jason, the other Foetodon was headed to the other side to trap the boy.

Back inside the trunk, Jason continued to crawl backwards as the Foetodon came closer to eating him. The preditor was now only a hair away from eating the boy, but just as it opened it's mouth, it let out a cry of pain as a loud crunch was heard.

An unknown source dragged the Foetodon out of the treetrunk and Jason saw that it was now hanging up-side-down and the other Foetodon ran off into the jungle. The unknown source then pulled it's victim up, out of sight.

Jason looked up at the roof of the treetrunk and spotted a big long Centipede with long antennas. The insect brought itself close to the boy and started rubbing one of it's antennas on his face, follow by his opened mouth. The boy then looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a whole sworm of Centipedes all over his body.

"AAAHHHHH!" Jason rushed out of the treetrunk and dusted the bugs off of himself. Realization then set in and the boy's eyes widened. He was now standing outside the treetrunk...exposing himself to whatever it was that had killed the Foetodon. Jason slowly turnned around and saw that the source of what had killed the Dinosaur was a huge, vicious T-Rex, for it was holding the Foetodon in it's mouth. Jason then took off running and the T-Rex gave chase.

Jason soon stopped in his tracks when he reached the edge of a clift. He then saw a slope path and ran down it, with the T-Rex chasing after him. The boy soon reached the end of the slope and continued running until he slipped and slid down a muddy hill. Once he reached the bottom, the now mud covered boy looked up and saw that the T-Rex was looking around for him and resumed fleeing for his life. Jason soon exited the bushes and ran over to a treetrunk, that was sticking out of the edge of a clift, and laid down on it.

The T-Rex then emerged from the bushes and looked around for the boy, to no avail of finding him. With it's prey having escaped, the massive Dinosaur walked off, carrying it's dinner in it's mouth.

Jason then turnned over and proceeded to get up, but quickly got the feeling that he was being watched. The 10 year old slowly turnned and saw another T-Rex standing beside the treetrunk he was on.

The Rex then struck it's head against the trunk a few times before Jason screamed and fell, only to grab onto one of the trunk's lembs and hold onto it for dear life. The massive Dinosaur then proceeded to eat the boy when all of a sudden, a loud roar was heard. The boy and the animal looked up into the sky and saw the Dragon swoop down out of the sky and attacked the Rex.

Jason soon lost his grip on the lemb and fell, but the Dragon caught him in his claw and flipped the T-Rex over onto the ground.

The T-Rex then charged forward, but the Dragon shot fire out of it's mouth and began cooking the roaring Dinosaur.

While the Dragon was roasting the Rex, Jason turnned to see the Rex from earlier finish the rest of the Foetodon and then charged forward at him and the Dragon.

"Oh no!" Said Jason.

As it cooked the Rex, the Dragon looked out of the corner of it's eyes and saw another T-Rex heading towards him and Jason.

When the other T-Rex got close enough, the Dragon slapped it in the face with it's tail, knocking it to the ground.

The Rex then got to it's feet and the smoking Rex joined it. The two Dinosaur and the Dragon faced off with each other.

A third T-Rex then came up from behind the Dragon and attacked it, but the Dragon moved out of the way and whipped the three Rex's with it's tail. As the Dinosaurs continued to attack, the Dragon shot fire out of it's mouth, hitting all three targets.

One of the smoking Rex's ran off, but the other two stayed behind to fight.

The other two Dinosaur's attacked, but the Dragon slapped the first one in the face with it's claw and grabbed the other one and flipped it over, causing it to fall on the other.

The first Rex then jumped on the Dragon, but the Dragon kicked it off and it slid down a slopey clift.

The Dragon then slapped the other Rex and then grabbed ahold of it and bit it's neck and they both fell onto the slope.

The Rex then bit the Dragon on the arm, causing it to let go of Jason, but the winged creature caught the boy in it's other claw.

The Dragon flipped the Rex over and it fell over the slope clift and onto another. The Dragon, holding Jason, also went over the slope, but grabbed onto the edge with it's free claw.

Jason watched as the Rex slid off of the other slope and fell into the abbys below.

The other Rex stood at the edge of the top slope and the Dragon grabbed it by it's foot and pulled it down onto the second slopey clift. As the Rex was slidding down, it grabbed the Dragon by the foot, with it's mouth and held on for dear life.

The Dragon tried it's hardest to hold on, but the weight of the Dinosaur proved to be too strong and it lost it's grip and fell onto the second slope and it, Jason and the Rex all fell into the abbys that was filled with all kinds of jungle vines. The Dragon lost it's hold on Jason and the boy got caught on some vines while the Dragon and the Rex kept falling until they got caught on some vines too. The Dragon and the Rex battled it out from below.

Jason then saw the other Rex from earlier tangled up in some vines in front of him.

The Rex swung towards Jason, with it's mouth open, and bit at him.

The Dragon then punched the other Rex in the face and flew up to where Jason and the other Rex were.

Rex tried several times to eat the boy, but was unsuccessful. Just when the Dinosaur was about to eat Jason, the Dragon flew up to where they were and grabbed the Rex by the tail just as it bit the vines that Jason was caught in. The three now hanged up-side-down and Jason held onto the vines until the trio crashed into the wall, causing one of the vines to snap and Jason lost his grip on the vine and grabbed ahold of the Rex's front teeth, who's mouth was wide opened.

As he held onto the Rex's teeth for dear life, Jason looked down and saw that he was dangling over the other Rex, who's mouth was also opened.

The Dragon then slapped the other Rex away with it's tail, causing Jason to let got of the other Rex's teeth, as it closed it's mouth, and land on the head of the other Dinosaur.

The Dragon tried to make it down to where Jason and the Rex were, but the other Rex bit it on the arm and the two resumed their fight.

As the other Rex struggled and tried to eat Jason, all of the vines, it was tangled up in, snapped and they both fell down the rest of the abbys and landed in some water below.

Meanwhile, the Dragon was still battling it out with the other Rex.

Jason surfaced from the water and gasped for air, just as the Rex did. The boy quickly got out of the water and made a run for it.

The Rex then got to it's feet and got out of the water.

Jason fearfully looked at the Rex as it viciously roared at him.

The Rex walked towards Jason, intent of devouring the young boy.

Just then, the Dragon landed behind Jason and the boy looked to see it standing behind him.

The T-Rex let out a loud roar, trying to scared the Dragon, to no avail. The Rex roared again, and this time the Dragon retaliated by roaring back. The Rex charged forward at the Dragon, but the winged reptile opened it's mouth and shot fire at the Rex, hitting it's target. After a few minutes of Bar B Qing the Rex, the Dragon ceased fire and the now smoking Dinosaur ran off.

Jason just staired at the Dragon with amazment. He couldn't believe all of what he had just witnessed. He actually witnessed a Dragon face off against, not 1, not 2, but 3 T-Rex's. This story would definitly be worth sharing with the other kids at school when he got back home. If he got back home, that is.

The Dragon then looked at the boy for a moment before it began walking off.

"Wait!" Said Jason as he chased after the Dragon.

The Dragon then grabbed Jason with it's claw and flew off into the sky with him.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	90. 104 90: The Pit

**104 90: The Pit**

Moose laid down on the floor of the gorge for a moment before waking up. The Dalmatian looked in front of him and saw an unconscious Molly lying in front of him. He quickly got to his feet and went over to where his mate was and shook her with his paws. "Molly? Molly? Wake up."

After being shook a few times, Molly slowly awoke from her slumber. "Hmm? Moose?"

"Yeah, it's me." Said Moose.

"Wha...what happened? Where are we?" Molly asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"If i had to take a guess, i'd say we're at the bottom of the gorge." Said Moose.

"What? But how?" Asked Molly. Then she remembered everything that had happened earlier. "Oh yeah, that's right. A Dragon attacked us and sent us down here. How will we..."

"Ohhhh." Came a moan.

Moose looked behind him and saw Dice, Mickey, Max, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel and Sargent Tibbs lying on the ground, waking up.

"Man, oh man...what a ride." Said Max.

"Dudes...that was some swingin' party." Dice added.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Mickey said.

Moose and Molly then ran over to where the gang was.

"Is everyone alright?" Moose asked.

"I think so." Said Dice.

"Thank goodness. Now then, let's try and find a way out of here." Said Moose.

"Wait. Wait! Where are Olive and Birdo?" Molly paniced.

"They were with us when we were on the log, but now they're gone." Said Mickey.

"Olive! Olive! Olive?! Birdo?!" Molly called.

"Olive, Birdo, where are you?!" Moose added.

"We're up here!" Came a voice.

A bark then came from up above and the animals all looked up and saw Olive floating in the air, at the top of the gorge, with Birdo holding her by the blue collar with his clawed feet.

"It's Olive!" Said Molly.

"And Birdo!" Moose.

"They made it, they're out!" Said Dice.

"Hi, you guys! How's it going down there?!" Birdo asked.

"Pretty good, how's the weather up there?!" Mickey said.

"This is no time for Jokes, you guys!" Said Birdo.

"Sorry!" Said Mickey.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven! Listen, Olive and i are gonna go search for your missing friend! Once we've found him we'll come back here for you! Is that alright?!" Said Birdo.

"Of course it is! Just don't let anything happen to our daughter, alright?!" Said Moose.

"Will do! Come on Olive, let's go find your friend." Said Birdo. The Cockatoo then flew away with the six week old orange spotted Dalmatian, in search of Jason.

"I hope they're gonna be alright." Said Max.

"Don't worry, Max, they'll be just fine. It's us i'm worried about. How are we gonna get out of this place?" Said Moose.

Max's eyes widened. "Uh, guys."

"Good question. How do we get out of here?" Said Molly.

"Guys." Said Max.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to climb back up the gorge." Said Moose.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Are you crazy, i'm not climbing all the way back up there!" Said Molly.

"Guys." Said Max.

"You got any better idea, cause if you do, believe me, i would love to hear them." Said Moose.

"Guys." Said Max.

"You wouldn't know a good idea if it bit you on the tail." Said Molly.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Oh, is that right?" Moose asked.

"Guys." Said Max.

"That's right. It's all your fault we're in this mess anyway." Said Molly.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Oh, really? So this is all my fault?" Moose asked.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Yes, 'YOUR' fault. If we had just stayed on the plane instead of following Cruella and her goons, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Said Molly.

"Guys." Said Max.

"Oh yeah?" Said Moose.

"YEAH!" Said Molly.

"GUYS!" Max screamed.

"WHAT?!" Moose and Molly shouted.

"Look." Said Max.

The animals looked behind them and their eyes instantly went wide. In front of them was a group of big insects coming out of the gorge walls and surrounding them on both sides. Some of the other insects were giant slugs with long tongues with mouths with sharp teeth.

The giant worms then started surfacing from the wet, muddy floor of the gorge. Some of them stuck out there long tongues, exposing their teeth.

One of the worms' tongues came towards Dice and the six week old puppy slapped it away with his paw, follow by another and another. One of the bugs then leeped onto the Dalmatian's back from behind. "AHH! AHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

Moose grabbed the insect with his mouth and pulled it off of Dice's back.

The rest of the insects opened an attack on the animals, causing them to scatter.

Some of the insects jumped on Moose and the Dalmatian tried to rastle them off of him. "Get off!"

Molly and Perdy then noticed the attack on Moose and ran over to assist him. The two female adult Dalmatians each grabbed a hug in it's mouth and pulled it off of Moose, tossing it away.

Pongo, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier were fighting other insects off by either catching them in their mouths and slinging them around or swatting them away with their paws.

Dice, Mickey and Max were also fighting off the infestation army.

As the animals fought, more and more insects came out of the walls of the gorge and made their way down to the revine floor.

Despite the increase, the animals continued to fight off the endless infestation.

Molly then saw a group of bugs tackle Moose to the ground. "Moose!" The female Dalmatian and Pongo and Perdy rushed to Moose's aid and started pulling off all the insects.

Meanwhile, Dice, Mickey, Max, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier continued to fight off the endless swarm of bugs.

Molly, Pongo and Perdy grabbed all of the bugs that were on Moose until they were all off of him. Well, almost all of them.

Moose rastled with one of the insects as it attempted to bight him in the face. "Get it off my face!"

"Hold still!" Said Molly while trying to get the bug off of Moose.

"I am holding still!" Said Moose.

Molly then grabbed the insect with her mouth and pulled it off of Moose and threw it away.

Moose stood to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Said Molly.

"Come on." Said Moose. He and Molly and Pongo and Perdy ran over to the others and joined them.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Molly.

"We will be as soon as we get out of this pit." Said Dice.

"I second that notion." Said Mickey.

"Look!" Said Max.

The animals all watched in horror as a group of giant Spiders and Scorpians surrounded them. The number was so great, they couldn't even count them all. They even saw many others coming out of the walls and crawling down to the pit to join the rest of the swarm. There was no way they could fight off that many insects, it would be suicide. This was it. They were doomed.

Just then, just as the insects were closing in for the kill, they were stopped by a loud roar in the distance. After hearing that loud roar near-by, the bugs backed off from the animals and retreated back into their holes in the walls of the gorge.

"Huh?" Said Moose, Molly and the three puppies.

"What was all that about?" Mickey asked.

"And what was that loud roar just a minute ago?" Dice asked.

Max then noticed something from behind and went over to it.

"I don't know, but i'm not stickin' around to find out. Let's just get out of here now while we still can." Said Moose.

"How? There's no way out of here." Said Molly.

"Yes there is. Come and see." Came the voice of Max.

the gang all looked and saw Max standing over to the left side of the wall, where a huge hole was.

"Max Miller, get away from that hole this instant!" Molly scolded.

"But Mom, this is the way to get out of here." Said Max.

"What?" Dice and Mickey said.

"You're sure?" Molly asked.

"Of course i'm sure. I can see sunlight just up ahead." Said Max.

"Way to go, Max!" Said Molly in excitment.

"That's my boy." Moose added.

"Yo, Max. You the dog, you the dog." Said Dice.

"I am the dog, aren't i?" Said Max.

"Thanks, dude, we owe you one." Said Mickey.

"Yes. Yes you do. Now come on. Let's get out of this pit before those creepy insects come back." Said Max.

"I heard that." Said Molly.

"Lead the way, Maxy boy." Said Moose.

The animals all followed Max through the hole, exiting the pit, having barely escaped death.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	91. 104 91: Jason's Dragon

**104 91: Jason's Dragon**

Elsewhere on the island, the Dragon who had saved Jason from the Rex's earlier, was now flying through the sky, with the boy riding on it's back. The winged animal flew up into the clouds and Jason could see the bright and beautiful sky.

"Higher!" Said Jason in excitment.

The Dragon sored higher into the sky and looked back at Jason and bellowed.

Jason then howled like a wolf and started laughing.

The Dragon soon reached the end of the clouds and Jason looked down at the island and saw all kinds of Dinosaurs. The Dragon then sored down from the sky and onto the island, where he and Jason came to a river and flew right down it. The beast then picked Jason up off it's back with it's claw and placed the boy right in front of him and began to push him down the river with his nose, with the boy skeeing on the water.

They then saw Moa Birds up ahead of them. Some were standing in the river while others were perched on a tree branch.

The Dragon then stopped pushing Jason and the boy kept on skeeing on the water and went right through the Moa Birds.

Jason was beginning to lose his balance on the water, but the Dragon came up behind him and resumed pushing him forward with his nose. The boy soon reached the end of the river, which was a water fall, and sored into the air, like a bird.

The Dragon flew underneath Jason and the boy landed on the animal's back and it resumed flying through the sky.

Later, back on the island, Jason ran through the Jungle, with the Dragon at his side.

Bounding through the trees, the Dragon bounds onto the jungle road, with his legs beside Jason.

Jason ran along under the Dragon's stomach, and the Dragon bounded onto a shallow river and splashed around in it, along with Jason. The green water was just a few inches deep. Jason frolicked in the water and the Dragon splashed him. Jason then ran off and the Dragon happily gave chase.

"Come on!" Said Jason.

Elsewhere, Jason ran up the trunk of a fallen tree lying at an angle in the jungle and he leeped onto the Dragon's back and slid down from his wing and came to a stop to look around, only to discover that the Dragon has vanished.

"Hello?" Jason said as he looked around for the Dragon. He then flet a gust of wind from behind and span around to face the other direction. Stairing into the trees, Jason smiled happily. "Hey there."

Transitioning from the color of the jungle to brown, the Dragon stepped out of hiding and Jason ran on.

"Come on!" Said Jason.

The Dragon bounced on top of a tree and took off into the sky.

Jason ran head on and jumped off of a grassy clift top. "Whoa!"

The Dragon sored down from the clift and flew back into the sky above, with Jason on it's back.

The wind blew through Jason's long brown hair as he held onto the Dragon's back. They bursted up through the clouds and the Dragon dove down again, twisting. and turning and they sored over a river, passing by a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus' who were drinking there.

The Dragon's tailed behind him as he followed the pond of the river.

Jason grinned and pointed into the air. "Higher!"

The Dragon sored through the river and flew up into the clouds.

Back on the island, in the jungle, Jason stopped onto a mile of earth and the Dragon crash-landed beside him.

The Dragon then stood up and shook it's head. He then caught sight of his long brown tail and began to chase it in a circle.

Jason climbed onto the exposed roots of a large tree and looked down at the Dragon with a smerk. He continued up the tree as the Dragon carried on chasing his tail. The 10 year old used the vines and the branches of the tree to climb it. Climbing to the very top of the tree, a dirty Jason stood on a bird's nest and over looked the jungle of HeLL Island. He gripped two jutting branches and threw his head back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Said Jason, howling like a wolf.

The Dragon bellowed, trying to howl with the boy.

Jason: "Ow, ow. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The Dragon then bellowed again, only this time, a little louder.

Elsewhere in the jungle, Jason and the Dragon stood at the edge of a rocky clift, with the boy hugging the winged animal. The Dragon then flew off into the sky and Jason waved goodbye.

The 10 year old then started mimicing a plane and ran off through the jungle, with both of his arms out like the wings of a plane.

Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle, Moose, Molly and the other animals all walked through the forest, sniffing, trying to pick up Jason's scent, as well as the scents of Olive and Birdo.

"Do you have their scents?" Molly asked.

"Not yet." Said Moose.

"Boy, this island sure is big." Said Dice.

"Yeah, and dangerous." Said Mickey.

"And scary." Said Max.

"And spooky. Don't forget spooky." Said Dice.

"It's almost the same thing." Said Mickey.

"Yeah, not really." Said Dice.

"Quiet." Said Moose as his ears twitched.

"Moose? What is it?" Molly asked.

"Do you hear that?" Moose asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like someone mimicing an airplane." Said Molly.

"I hear it too." Said Dice.

"Me too." Said Mickey.

"So do i." Added Max.

Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel and the Terrier all barked, agreeing with the gang.

Sargent Tibbs meowed.

"Really, you guys hear it too?" Max asked.

The two adult Dalmatians, the Shaggy dog and the Terrier all barked once, meaning yes.

Tibbs meowed.

"But where is it coming from? And who's making it?" Max asked.

"Jason!" Said Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey and Max in realization.

Pongo ran on ahead, leaving the others behind.

"Pongo, wait!" Said Molly before she and the others chased after the Dalmatian.

Elsewhere in the jungle, Olive was walking through the woods, in search of Jason, with Birdo perched on her back.

"I can't believe i let you talk me into continuing the search for the boy on the ground instead of in the air where we could spot him quicker. I mean what did you think was gonna happen? That the boy was just gonna pop out of nowhere?" Said Birdo.

Just then, as if on cue, the sound of someone mimicing an airplane could be heard in the distance.

Olive quickly recognized it to be Jason's voice and she ran off, following the sound, causing Birdo to get off of her back, leaving him behind.

"Hey! Hey, wait for me!" Said Birdo as he flew after the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy.

As Jason ran through the jungle, still mimicing a plane, the boy soon stopped when he heard barking and saw an adult Dalmatian running towards him.

The Dalmatian ran up to Jason.

"Hey, fella, who are you? Huh? Where did you come from?" Jason asked as he bent down to the Dalmatian's angle and began petting him. As he pet dog, the boy took some time to examine the animal. He had black ears, brown eyes and he wore a black collar around his neck, with a golden circle-shapped name tag. "Huh? What's this?" The 10 year old asked as he looked at the golden circle-shapped name tag, with a word written on it that read **Pongo.** "Pongo. Is that your name, boy? Your name's Pongo?"

The Dalmatian known as Pongo barked.

"Well, that's a cool name. Where did you come from? And what are you doing way out here in the jungle?" Jason asked.

Rather than answer Jason's question, Pongo turnned and barked and howled, alerting the others that he had found the boy.

"That's Pongo! He found Jason!" Said Molly as she and the others ran through the jungle, following Pongo's howling.

Olive and Birdo followed the howls of Pongo as well.

The animals soon came into view and ran towards Jason and Pongo.

"Moose! Molly! Dice, Mickey, Max!" Said Jason before he and Pongo ran towards the band of animals.

Olive and Birdo soon arrived at the scene and saw Jason, Pongo and the other animals running towards each other. The orange spotted Dalmatian puppy and the Cockatoo went towards the trio.

But just as Jason, Pongo, Moose and the other animals came close to each other, they all fell through a tiger pit.

Inside the pit, Jason and the animals all heard peeping sounds and saw that it was coming from a device that was on the dirt wall of the dug pit.

Elsewhere, inside Paul's vehicle, he saw a red dot appear on his raidar screen and started the engine. "(Laughing) Got em!"

"How did this hole get here?" Jason asked.

"No idea." Dice added.

"I think i know." Said Moose. The adult Dalmatian dug some of the dirt away with his paws, revealing something that he recognized all too well. "A net. Just as i thought, it's a pitfall. It's a trap."

"What makes you think that?" Mickey asked.

"Look around." Said Moose.

The gang all looked at their surroundings and saw that the walls of the hole were surrounded by a huge net. A Boom net from the looks of it.

"But why would someone dig a hole, put a net over it, and then cover it up with dirt? Who would do something like that?" Max asked.

Barking was then heard and everyone looked up to see Olive and Birdo standing at the edge of the pit.

"Olive." Said Jason.

"Hey, everyone, how's it goin' down there?" Birdo asked.

"Olive!" Said Jason in excitment.

"And Birdo!" Moose added.

"They made it, they're here!" Said Max.

"Are you guys alright?" Birdo asked.

"Yeah, i think so." Said Dice.

"Okey-dokey." Said Birdo before flying off and Olive ran off.

"Wait! Hey, come back!" Said Jason. The boy tried to climb out of the pit, but lost his balance and fell back in.

Olive then came back to the edge of the pit, carrying a long vine in her mouth, with Birdo at her side.

"Here you go, grab on." Said Birdo as Olive began lowering the vine.

"That's great. Just a little more. A little further..." Said Jason as the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy continued to lower the vine down into the pit. "There! I got it." He said as he grabbed the vine and began climbing up out of the pit. As the boy climbed the vine, the earth began to rumble and the boy ceased climbing.

"Oh-oh." Said Birdo as he and Olive looked back saw that the source of the rumbling noise was getting closer to where they were.

Paul's vehicle sped through the jungle, knocking down every tree it came into view with. It then knocked down a few more trees and came into view of Olive and Birdo, who also saw Cruella's red and black Panther Deville, Horace and Jasper's Ford Transit truck and Mr. Skinner's black hearse.

Olive and Birdo made themselves scarce and fled the scene and hid behind a tree trunk.

Paul's vehicle ran over the vine, snapping it, sending Jason falling back into the pit.

All four vehicles stopped and the driver's and passengers got out to investigate their catch of the day.

A Komodo Dragon then appeared at the edge of the pit and let out a loud snarl.

"AHH!" Jason screamed.

"Well, Joanne, what'd we get? An Iguanodon, a fat old Stegosaurus, or a nice big..." Paul stopped at the edge with Cruella, her family, Horace, Jasper, Skinner and Le Pelt. They all looked down into the pit and saw Jason the Dalmatians and five other animals. Two Dalmatians, a Shaggy dog, a Terrier and a Cat.

"Even better, we got the boy and the Dalmatians! And a few other animals too. A Shaggy dog...a Terrier...a Cat...and Two other adult Dalmatians for the price of one." Said Cruella. Her eyes then went wide when she noticed the other two Dalmatians. "(Gasps) My. No...no, it can't be. It's not possible."

"What? What can't be?" Diane asked.

"What's not possible?" Vivian added.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Said Ivy.

"I did...it's those two other Dalmatians." Said Cruella, still stairing wide at the other two adult Dalmatians, who were growling at her.

"What about them?" Jasper asked.

"Are you two still living?" Cruella asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Horace asked.

"Don't you know who they are?" Cruella asked.

"No, who are they?" Jasper asked.

"I don't believe it. Why, it's those two dogs of Roger and Anita's. Two of the original 101 Dalmatians. They're the parents of the 15 puppies i hired you and Horace to steal back in (1996)." Said Cruella.

"Are you sure about that?" Diane asked.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life. I know their faces, they still looked the exact same way they did 23 years ago. Collars and all. Oh, this is like a dream come true. I mean i was just gonna make a fur coat out of Moose's mate and four puppies and 99 other Dalmatians from the state of Texas, only to capture Moose, one of the 103 Dalmatians who escaped me two years ago, after he stored away on the truck. I was just going to make the coat out of 104 Dalmatians...but now i get to add to my collection the two Dalmatians that started this whole thing in the first place." Said Cruella.

"What should we do with the boy and the other two dogs and the cat?" Paul asked.

"Bring them too. I'll make fur accessories out of them as well. And as for the boy, well...i'll let you know his fate as soon as i think of it." Said Cruella.

"Miss An GeL? You're the brains behind this whole thing?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid so, darling. And it's not An GeL...it's De ViL...Cruella De ViL. Get it right." Said Cruella.

Just then, a loud sound came from above and Cruella and her gang looked up and saw the airship plane floating in the air.

"It's the airship plane." Said Le Pelt.

"He's fixed it." Said Diane.

"It's a miracle." Said Jasper.

"Attention, Cruella and friends, attention! I have repaired all of the damages the storm did to the plane. Please hop aboard so we can get off this island! That is all." Came the voice of Professor FastBoom from inside the plane.

The plane then landed and the cargo slope let itself down.

"Come on. Let's get everything loading into the cargo and get off this island." Said Cruella.

"Right." Said Paul. The Australian man walked over to his vehicle, got inside, along with Joanne, and pulled some switches that lowered the crain down towards the pit. The crain grabbed and the net and pulled it out of the pit, with Jason and the animals inside the net. The crain then moved to the large cage of Paul's vehicle and dropped the net inside and the cage door closed.

"Let's go." Said Cruella.

She and her gang got into their vehicles and started them up.

Olive and Birdo had been watching the whole thing from behind the treetrunk. They watched as the humans drove their vehicles towards the plane.

"Help! Help!" Jason screamed from inside the cage of Paul's vehicle as he and the animals were carried off to the plane.

The vehicles drove up the slope and into the cargo. The humans, and the Komodo, all exited their vehicles and exited the cargo and the slope closed up. Cruella and her gang went over to the front of the plane, it opened up, and they went inside and it closed.

The plane then slowly lifted itself off of the ground and began to take to the sky.

"They're not getting away that easily. Come on." Said Birdo. The Cockatoo picked Olive up by the blue callor and flew after the plane from behind as they both flew into the sky and departed from the island.

After being on HeLL Island for a whole day, Cruella and her gang had gotton their plane fixed and were now leaving the island behind. Now they just had to get to McLawrence's underground fur factory, where the other 99 Texas Dalmatians were being held.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	92. 104 92: Australia

**104 92: Australia**

Up in the sky, inside the private jet that had departed from Paris, Texas, Gigi, Rex, Roxy and the dogs were on their way to Australia to find and rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians and stop Cruella and her goons. It had been over four hours since they had left America and they still hadn't heard anything from Sam about being anywhere near the land down under and Gigi was starting to worry.

"It's gonna be okay, Gigi, we're gonna get there in time." Rex asured.

"In time for what?" Gigi asked.

"Gigi, listen to me. Jason is gonna be fine...and so are the 104 Dalmatians." Said Rex.

"(Crying) What is Cruella doing on the other side of the world, in Australia, with 104 Dalmatians and our kid?" Gigi asked.

"I wish i knew." Said Rex.

"(Crying) I can't lose him, Rex. Jason is everything to me and so are my dogs. I can't lose them. I can't, they're all i have now. My parents are already getting a divorce, and my Dad's taken off to who knows where, how am i suppose to get through that without my son and my dogs?" Said Gigi.

"You are not going to lose them." Said Rex.

"Why? Why, because you just found out that Cruella is your real mother? Because Jason is her grandson? CRUELLA'S OUT OF HER MIND! She stole 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, she used the knowledge of knowing that Jason was your son to get Stacy to help her carry out this crime against the U.S.! Cruella is planning to kill off 104 percent of the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population! She's not gonna stop at a little boy!" Said Gigi.

"Okay, look at the bright side. Cruella and her gang of thugs left the U.S. with Jason and your dogs on ApriL 4'th. That was yesterday and today's the 5'th. We're gonna get there in time. We just need to get the Australia, alert the authorities of what's happening, and they'll find them in no time." Said Rex.

"Cruella's armed, Rex...with 104 Dalmatians and our son. If we get the Australian authorities involved, and they find Cruella, their best team is gonna crash in there and weapons are gonna be blazing and our son and 104 percent of the state of Texas' Dalmatian population are gonna be caught right in the middle because of me." Said Gigi.

Rex: "No, that's not true. Cruella is the one who snapped and stole 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas. She's the one who had those goons break into your house and steal your dogs..."

"Because i let her into my life. I was so focused on helping someone who i thought was in need of a place to stay, that i let a woman, who i didn't know from a hole in the ground! Ugh! Why did i even invite Cruella to stay with me and my son? I didn't even know her! And i let her move in with me and my son and our dogs, and as a result, i put them in harm's way!" Said Gigi.

Rex: "You didn't know..."

"I am his mother and i should have protected him!" Said Gigi.

"You have! You've done it alone for 10 whole years! You've been through asthma attacks and bullies and school yard brawls and thousands of other things with this kid! Nobody in a million years could have predicted that this would happen." Said Rex.

"(Crying) I can't lose them." Said Gigi, refering to Jason and her Dalmatians.

"That is not going to happen. You are strong, Miller. Okay, that's what Jason needs right now. And we're close. Jason's gonna be fine and so are those 104 Dalmatians. They have to be." Said Rex.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now entering Australia and approaching Sydney airport. Make sure your seat belts are fastened and your tables secured. Enjoy your stay in Australia." Said the voice of Sam over the radio.

"Are we there yet?" Roxy asked.

"Yes!" Said Rex and Gigi.

"Oh boy. Throw another shrimp on the barbie, cause here i come!" Said Roxy.

The jet slowly sored down from the sky and landed on the runway of the Australian Sydney airport.

Sam then opened the door, letting down the steps. "Your captain thanks you for flying Sam Airlines."

Gigi, Rex, Roxy and the dogs walked down the steps, exiting the jet, follow by Sam, who closed the door behind them.

"Well, here we are. Australia...the land down under." Said Gigi.

"Wow. This place looks better than i imagined it. I wonder what their cities look like?" Said Roxy.

"Focus, Mom, we're not here to sight-see, we're here to find and rescue our son and the 104 Dalmatians." Said Rex.

"I know, i'm just curious, is all." Said Roxy.

"Hey! Over here!" Came a voice.

"Who said that?" Gigi asked.

"I did!" Said the voice again.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy, Sam and the dogs all looked and saw a woman running towards them.

"Who is that?" Roxy asked.

"No idea." Said Gigi.

The woman ran up to Gigi and the gang and stopped right in front of them. She had short blond hair and blue eyes, she wore pink lipstick, a white shirt, a white doctor's coat, a black short skirt, gray stockings that covered her whole legs and black high heel shoes."Oh, thank goodness i found you. I was beginning to think that maybe you wouldn't show up." Said the woman in an Australian accent.

"And you are?" Roxy asked.

"Welcome to Australia, everyone. My name's Emily. If there's any way i can make your stay pleasant, don't hesitate to ask." Said the woman known as Emily.

"Emily? As in Emily Falon? The doctor we spoke to back in Paris, Texas?" Rex asked.

"That's right. And you must be Gigi and Rex. Bo texted me a picture of you guys to show me what you looked like." Said Emily before noticing the other two people "Who are they?"

"This is my foster Mother, Roxy Bryson, and this is Sam. He's the one who flew us here in his jet." Said Rex.

"Nice to meet you, Emmy, i'm Roxy, Rex's mother."

"Nice to meet you too." Said Emily.

"Maybe you should forget about making introductions and start asking yourself what's going on with your vicious mental patients." Said Rex.

"Let's just find Jason and the 104 Dalmatians and get them all back home." Said Gigi before she, Rex, Roxy and the dogs procceeded to leave.

"I want you to know that i've notified the hospital in London and that they've notified the police and that they're investigating this incident in the U.S. with the 104 Dalmatians." Said Emily.

"Oh, now you and the police are investigating! WELL, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A LITTLE LATE?!"

"The police intend to arrest miss De ViL and any other parties who are involved in this infamous mishap." Said Emily.

"MISHAP?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED IN THE U.S.?!" Rex screamed.

"Rex! Rex, please." Said Gigi.

"Rex, don't. Okay, that's enough." Roxy added.

"What is the matter with you? What is the matter with the hospital you worked at? What is the matter with the justice system when it comes to animal cruelty crimes? These animal abusers are out of control! I MEAN WHAT ARE THEY DOING WALKING AMONG SOCIETY WHEN THEY SHOULD BE IN JAIL?! WHY ON EARTH CAN THEY JUST DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO ANIMALS AND GET OFF SCOTT FREE?!" Rex raved.

"Let's go somewhere else, we can talk privately." Said Emily.

"No, no, no, no, i'm not going anywhere with you! I'm suing you...You and that asylum. And then i'm gonna sue the Judge and the Paris, Texas police system. And then i'm gonna sue Cruella De ViL, her cousins, Stacy, Kim, Schyler and everyone who had a hand in making all of this happen! I'M NOT STOPPING TILL YOU'RE ALL BEHIND BARS!" Said Rex.

Emily: "Mr. Bryson, your distress is completely understandable, but..."

"Distress? No, i'm not distressed. I'm disgusted. With you AND ANY HOSPITAL AND JUDGE WHO WOULD ALLOW SOME UNSTABLE PERSON LIKE CRUELLA TO WALK AMONG SOCIETY A FOURTH TIME!" Said Rex.

"Rex...that's it. We're leaving now." Said Gigi as she, Roxy and the dogs proceeded to leave.

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To the outback of Australia to find and rescue our son and the 104 Dalmatians. Now, we're already in Australia. Now we just gotta figure out how to get there." Said Rex.

"Gonna rescue that kid and those dogs Cruella nabbed, eh?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?" Roxy asked.

"Your son just told me. So witch way are you taking? Suicide Trail through Nightmare Canyon, or a shortcut at Satan's Ridge?" Said Emily.

"Suicide Trail?" Rex asked.

"Good choice. More snakes, less danger. Then once you cross Bloodworm Creek, you're scot-free...that is until...Dead Dingo Pass." Said Emily.

"Do you have all of this written down on a map?" Rex asked.

"A map? (Laughing) No. A map's no good in the outback. What you really need is someone who knows the territory." Said Emily.

"Dr. Falon...will you guide us?" Gigi asked.

"At your service. But we better take my car, though. It's gonna be a long treacherous trip." Said Emily.

"Yeah, i think that's a good idea." Rex turnned to Sam. "Sam...i think you should stay here."

"Stay here?" Sam asked.

"If there's too many of us, we'll stand out. And besides, someone has to stay behind and alert the Australian authorities of what's going on." Said Gigi.

"Alright, no prob, i'll stay. I'll contact the Australian police and let them know what's going on. But if anything happens, you just give me a call, and i'll come running." Said Sam.

"Deal." Said Gigi.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	93. 104 93: The Outback

**104 93: The Outback.**

In the outback of Australia, Cruella sped through the desert in her red and black vehicle, with the Ford Transit truck, the hearse and Paul's vehicle following her from behind. After getting off the island, Cruella had Professor FastBoom drop her and the gang off in the outback so that they could drive to Paul's underground fur factory, where all of the other Dalmatian puppies were being held.

The vehicles past a sign that read **DANGER. Open Mine Shafts.**

"Let us out of here! Let us go! You can't do this! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Jason screamed from inside the cage of Paul's truck as the boy rattled the cage, that he and the dogs and cat were trapped in, trying to escape.

"Breaker, breaker, little mate. I forgot to tell you around here, you need to be QUIET!" Said Paul on his radio, startling Jason and causing him to land of his bottom. "Or the rangers might here you. Now sit down and relax, enjoy the view. Nothing but abandonded opal mines as far as the eye can see. And dead ahead is home sweet home."

Just as Cruella and her gang were headed to Paul's lair, which was an abandoned opal mine just up ahead of them, a familiar pink (1950's) convertable speed out in front of them, blocking their path. Inside the car were Stacy and her masked friend.

"What the fur?!" Said Cruella before slamming on the breaks, bringing her car to a screeching halt, along with the other vehicles. The british woman rolled down her window on the right side and stuck her head out. "Hey, what's the big idea of just pulling out in front of us like that?!"

"Cruella." Said Stacy.

"Stacy?" Said Cruella.

"Oh, thank goodness i found you. I've been looking all over for you guys." Said Stacy.

"Since when?" Diane asked.

"Since right now." Said Stacy.

"What are you even doing here in Australia? I thought you were obsessed with becoming Rex's wife." Said Vivian.

"There's been a change of plans. I'm here now...and so is my friend." Said Stacy.

"Why? Why the sudden change of plans, darling? What happened?" Cruella asked.

"Long story short, everything went south, everyone found out about what we did, including Rex, he called off our wedding, broke up with me, he knows that Jason is his son, and i narrowly avoided prison time, the cops dropped the 104 Dalmatians case, so i'm here to help you finish the job." Said Stacy.

"Well, now that is a short story. A very short story. Alright then, come along, follow us. There's no sense i you and your friend coming all this way for nothing." Said Cruella.

Stacy and her masked friend looked at each other and she shot him an evil smirk before looking back at Cruella. "As you wish...miss De ViL." The 29 year old blond Vegas girl backed her car up, allowing Cruella and her goons to drive by her and her friend. She then drove after the trio, following them from behind Paul's vehicle. Inside the cage she and her friend could see Jason and Gigi's Dalmatians. Among them were two more adult Dalmatians, a Shaggy dog, a Terrier and a Cat.

The first Dalmatian had black ears and wore a black collar around it's neck while the second one wore a red collar.

Stacy didn't bother to dwell on how or why Cruella snatched these other dogs, instead she just followed the trio as they headed for Paul's fur factory.

Paul: "(Singing) Home, home on the range. Where the critters are tied up in chains. I cut through their sides and i rip off their hides."

Cruella: "And the next day, i'm wearing their furs.

Paul: "Everybody! Home, home on the range..."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	94. 104 94: Memories From (1994)

**104 94: Memories From (1994).**

Elsewhere, in the outback of Australia, Emily Falon drove her (2020) van through the desert, with Roxy in the front passenger seat and Rex and Gigi and the dogs in the back seat.

"Are you guys alright back there?" Emily asked.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking." Said Gigi.

"This is how we get around in the outback, you guys. The only way to travel. Right, Rex?" Said Emily.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, it's just a little bumpy back here." Said Rex.

As Emily continued driving, Roxy looked the window at the endless desert outback, lost in her thoughts.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **UK London, England Hospital.**

 **October 4'th, (1994)**

At UK London, England hospital, (1994), 42 year old Roxy Bryson and Professor FastBoom walked through the hospital hallway on a top secret mission. This top secret mission was to save her 5 year old son, Rex, who was hospitalized and very, very sick with an unknown deseased, and in need of a blood transfusion in order to get better. Everyone back in the U.S., in Paris, Texas, had gotton tested to see if their blood was a match for Rex, including Roxy herself. Sadly, however, none of them were a match, meaning none of them, not even Roxy, Rex's mother, could save her own son's life...but she knew someone who could...but that someone wasn't in town or anywhere in the U.S...they were in the United Kingdom, at the London, England hospital. So, Roxy had Rex and herself deported to the UK London, England hospital, where this unknown savior was, while at the same time, not telling anyone why. Once at the hospital, Roxy met up with Professor FastBoom, who had worked at the hospital, and informed him of what was going on and asked for his help, provided that he never said anything to anyone about this.

So, Professor FastBoom agreed to help her.

"I'm still not sure i should be doing this." Said Professor FastBoom.

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked.

"You never told me that this patient was in a long-term,care facility or even if they're healthy enough for this proceedure." Said FastBoom.

"Believe me, this one can take it. Now you told me you were gonna help me, so start helping." Said Roxy.

"You really want me to extract blood from this braindead husbanded of your's?" FastBoom asked.

"This braindead patient is no husband of mine...neither is he a friend." Said Roxy.

"This Paul C. McLauwrence is some piece of work." Said FastBoom.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Roxy.

"I mean your husband was really refuse to donate to save his own son's life?" FastBoom asked.

"What, am i speaking French here?" Said Roxy.

"It's just that...If all the guy has to do is donate some blood to save his son's life, who cares where it comes from?" Said FastBoom.

"My son would. He doesn't even know that his father's alive, and hopefully, he never will." Said Roxy.

"What's your relationship to Paul C. McLawrence?" FastBoom asked.

"What do you need to know that for?" Roxy asked.

"Are you even authorized to make this decision? Cause if you're not, i'm not gonna do it." Said FastBoom.

"So you wanna know my relationship to Paul C. McLawrence." Said Roxy.

"Usually, only a family member can authorise a proceedure like this." Said FastBoom.

"I'm his wife. I'm the closest thing that beast has to a living reletive." Said Roxy.

"So you have the power of attorney then." Said FastBoom.

"Honey, i have the power of Roxy and i make the decisions. Now come on. It'll take you all day on this." Said Roxy as she and FastBoom walked over to a door to a hospital room.

"You know i'm not extracting anything, right?" Said FastBoom.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"I'm just re-testing him and preparing him for the proceedure." Said FastBoom.

"Alright, well go, do whatever you need to do. But when you get what you need...make sure to keep his idenity a secret." Said Roxy.

FastBoom and Roxy went inside the room and stopped when they saw the person who was lying in the hospital bed: Paul C. Mclawrence...Roxy's husband...the man who married and terrorized her for 17 years...was now lying unconscious in a hospital bed on life support...unable to do her anymore harm.

Roxy had met Paul in (1972). They got married to each other in Reno, Nevada that same year. Roxy was 20 year old at the time while Paul was 21. The first two week of their marrage was all peaches and cream. Everything a marrage should be...but within those two weeks of their marrage, Roxy began to see thing she didn't see when they were dating. Turns out there was another side to Paul that she had never seen before...a dark side...a very, very dark...violant side. After two weeks of blissful marrage, Paul became controling and began dominating Roxy's life. Isolating her from her friend and the rest of the world...dictating where she could and where she couldn't go...who she could talk to and who she couldn't talk to. In (1974), Paul's behavior escelated into verbale abuse...and eventually physical abuse. And it only got worse and worse and worse as the years went on. In (1989), Roxy and Paul moved to UK London, England, in another attempt to isolate her from her friends and family, where they adopted a newborn baby, who Paul later named Rex. Despite being a Dad, it didn't lessen Paul's abuse on Roxy. Then, one day, after another domestic incident, Paul had threatened to kill Roxy and disappear with Rex if she ever tried to leave him. He said that if she ever wanted to leave him, she would have to kill him first. And that was when Roxy had decided that she had had enough. She was running out of time. In all the years she had spent with Paul, she knew that if she made him mad enough, he would go into a blind rage and kill her. But Paul's temper had worsened over the years that they were together and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he finally did kill her. It was no longer a matter of 'IF...but a matter of 'WHEN.' Shortly after the despute, Roxy got ahold of Paul's hunting gun and shot him in the head while he was asleep. She called 911 and informed the police of what had happened. Suprisingly, however, they didn't arrest her or file any charges, as they understood that she was only protecting herself and her son...and also... miraculously...Paul had managed to somehow survive the fatal gunshot wound to the head. The Australian man was immediatly rushed to the hospital, where he was stablized and treated for his wound. The doctors rushed him into surgery and managed to get the bullet and stop the bleeding. Although the operation was a succees, Paul had gone into a braindead coma and never awoke from that day to this one. After the shooting of her husband, Roxy took Rex and moved back to the U.S., to get away from the UK media, where they moved to Paris, Texas and still lived to this day. But now Roxy's son, Rex, had become ill from some unknown virus at just 5 years old...and after everyone in Paris, Texas had gotton tested, and turnned out not to be a blood match...Roxy knew that there was only one person who could help her son now...Paul C. Mclawrence...the man who had tortured terrorized her for over a decade. When she last saw him, he was in the London, England hospital on life support. And now, after all those years went by...he still was. There was no life of any kind in his body. No movement...no signs of life...nothing. The man who had once tortured Roxy was now nothing more than a lifeless, souless, empty shell. He was so motionless and lifeless...he wasn't even a threat to anyone anymore. Roxy had hopped to never see this man ever again, and she would've stayed away if this were not so important,...but this was an emergancy. Her son was sick and in need of a blood transfusion, and his father was the only one who could save him.

"Alright, i need to give the patient a drug called filgastrim." Said FastBoom as he and Roxy walked over to the bed and he placed his black bag onto the foot of the bed.

"I don't care if it's anti-freez. Just do it." Said Roxy.

Fastboom opened his black bag, reached inside, and got out a small bottle and a needle. "Harnesting the blood is what's dangerous." He stuck the needle in the bottle and drew some of the liquid from it.

"I don't care, just as long as you plant that blood in Rex. I don't care how dangerous it is for this creep." Said Roxy.

FastBoom took the needle out of the bottle and placed the bottle back inside his bag.

"Drat, i thought it'd be bigger." Said Roxy as she looked at the needle in FastBoom's hand.

"Sorry." Said FastBoom.

"I hope it hurts like crazy." Said Roxy before looking at the unconscious, lifeless body of Paul. "Okay, you creep,...you're finally gonna do something right. You're gonna save our son."

FastBoom then stuck the needle in Paul's right arm, injecting the substance into him, preparing to abstract the blood from his body to save Rex's life.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the present, Roxy was still looking out the window of Emily's car, lost in her thoughts.

"Roxy? Roxy? Roxy? ROXY!" Came a voice.

"WHAT?!" Said Roxy as she snapped out of her thoughts and turnned to Emily.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?" Said Roxy.

"Because you didn't answer me when i called your name three times. Where did you go?" Emily asked.

"I didn't go anywhere. I was just...thinkin', that's all." Said Roxy.

"About what?" Gigi asked.

"About Rex's father." Said Roxy.

"What about my father?" Rex asked.

"I'd rather not say. I don't wanna re-open old wounds." Said Roxy.

"If you say so." Said Rex.

"Cinch up your seat belts, mates. We're gonna go a little faster." Said Emily. The Australian woman slammed her foot on the breaks and her van zoomed through the outback desert of Australia.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**


	95. 104 95: (2020) Memories

**104 95: (2020) Memories.**

Meanwhile, Olive and Birdo were traveling through the desert outback, with Birdo flying and carrying the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy by the blue collar.

"This is how we get around in the outback, Olive. The only way to travel, eh, Oli?" Said Birdo.

Olive looked down at the desert. Seeing how high up they were, they orange spotted Dalmatian puppy closed her eyes while whimpering.

"Fasten your seat belt, Oli, we're coming in for a landing." Said Birdo. After flying after Cruella's plane for what felt like forever, the Cockatoo had become exhausted from flying around for so long. And the fact that he was carrying a six week old puppy wasn't helping any either. The Cockatoo then sored down and proceeded to land, but as he did, he quickly lost his balance and he and Olive landed in a pricka bush and exited it, with Olive covered in pricks.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in the outback, Cruella and her gang, and Stacy and her friend, were inside Paul's fur factory, which was an underground facility under an opal mine in the Australian desert. Once they had arrived, they took Moose, Molly, three of their pups and put them with the other 99 Texas Dalmatians. They had also put Pongo and Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier with them as well.

Meanwhile, in another room, Cruella and her gang had Jason sitting on a turtle shell in front of a large map, with his hands tide behind his back. While the villains were unloading the dogs, they discovered that the limon spotted puppy was missing, so they were trying to get Jason to tell them where she was. Among them were Stacy, her masked friend, Professor FastBoom and Cruella's two pet massive Aligators, Bruce and Neo.

"Well, boy, let's see if we can do something to refresh that rusty, old memory of yours." Said Paul while sharpining three hunting knives.

"Yes, tell us, darling, where is the limon spotted puppy?" Said Cruella, who was admiring the drawing of the 104 Dalmatians fur coat that was tapped to the wall while smoking. She wore the dress that she wore back in (2000) when she drew a hood on the first Dalmatian fur coat.

"Is she on Satan's Ridge?" Said Paul as he threw a knife at Jason, which went into the map behind him on the right. "Or Nightmare Canyon?" He said as he threw the second knife, which went into the map on the left. "What do you think, Joanne?"

Joanne, the Komodo Dragon just hissed.

"Yeah, that's it. Right smack dab in the middle at Crock Fall!" Paul threw the third knife, which landed went into the map above Jason's head. "Am i getting warm?"

"I told you, i don't know." Said Jason. Actually, he did know where Olive was, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Don't you realize a Dalmatian fur coat is something the world of fashion has never seen before?" Said Cruella as she walked up to Jason. The british woman then knelt down to the boy's angle. "I split the money with you 50/50. You can't get a better offer than that, darling."

"You won't have any money after the rangers get through with you." Said Jason.

"(Groans)." Cruella walked away from Jason and went over to the burnning fireplace where a black caldron was. "(GROWLS)!" The angry woman kicked the caldron, knocking it over and spilling all of the water out of it.

"Yikes." Said Ivy.

Meanwhile, Stacy was leaned up against the wall, lost in her own little world.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **February 16'th, (2020)**

Stacy, Cruella, Diane and Vivian came up the pilot room of the airship plane in the glass tube elevator and entered into the room. After Diane and knocked Roxy out with the needle, the gang loaded the stolen Dalmatian puppies onto the plane, with intent on flying them out to Australia. Once they had loaded the dogs onto the plane, Cruella had asked to speak with Stacy alone about her dark secret, with her cousins present.

"Okay, we're alone now, what doyou want?" Stacy asked.

"I thought maybe we'd spend some alone time together. You know, get to know each other. Have a little girl talk." Said Cruella.

"I have nothing to say to any of you." Said Stacy.

"Oh, i think you do." Said Diane.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Why, your dark secret, of course,...and how you will do anything to keep Rex from finding out." Said Vivian.

"You bet i would i would, lady, because i would do anything to protect my relationship with Rex." Said Stacy.

"Including helping us steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and smuggle them into Australia to be made into a spotted fur coat?" Cruella asked.

"Lady, that was your idea, not mine! I wouldn't even be helping you in the first place if you hadn't blackmailed me! I don't deserve this, not after everything i did to put an end to Rex and Gigi! I deserve to be with Rex!" Said Stacy.

"What does that mean, Stacy? What did you do?" Cruella asked.

"Didn't you say in your diary that Rex disappeared on Gigi in (2009) and that she later met a guy named Brody and they had a son together? " Said Diane.

"Uh, yes, i may have said that, but that's not the whole story." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, where are you getting at?" Vivian asked.

"Gigi didn't have another man's baby...she had Rex's. But you already know that, don't you? Because it's what you've been holding over my head to get me to go along with this insane plan of your's." Said Stacy.

Cruella reached into her purse and got out the folded up piece of paper, containing Stacy's dark secret, and unfolded it. You mean this?"

"Yes. That's the letter that Gigi wrote and mailed to Rex in college in (2009)...revealing that he is the father of Gigi's son." Said Stacy.

"Jason told me, when i was living with him and Gigi, that his father was a man named Brody who died in the army. I thought Gigi had moved on, i thought that was the reason she hadn't tried to find Rex all those years." Said Cruella.

"And i knew that Rex would forget about her if he never found out that he was the father of her kid." Said Stacy. "What was i suppose to do? Let Gigi and Rex live happily ever after?"

"I think we may be getting ahead of ourselves, Stacy. You took a paycheck from me at the hospital on midnight of January 4'th." Said Cruella.

"That's right." Said Stacy.

"You used it as leverage with Gigi. You tortured Gigi with it by threatening to let her son's dog and it's unborn puppies die unless she pushed Rex away." Said Cruella.

"Correct." Said Stacy.

"You could only do that if you the check you donated to the hospital was your's." Said Cruella.

"It was mine...eventually." Said Stacy.

"Tell us what else you did, Stacy. And don't bother trying to lie your way out of it. We already know what you've done, your diary told us everything. So if you lie to us, you can believe that we will find out about it." Said Cruella.

"You may wanna sit down." Said Stacy.

"I don't wanna sit down, i wanna know what you did and why." Said Cruella.

"Okay, fine, you really wanna know? Okay...here goes." Said Stacy. "I would've lost. I would've loooooost. When i found out that Rex was having a kid with another girl, i knew i would lose him to her. I would lose Rex to Gigi, they would fall in love and get back together. So Rex and i met each other online and dated a short while before we met each other in person in college. We got together as a couple and were living it up like a fairytail story, and then one day, while i'm out getting Rex's mail for him, i find a letter, that was written by Gigi, revealing that she is pregnant and was having the baby with Rex that i should've had with him. Her life was perfect. Picture perfect. The baby was Rex's. Gigi had everything. Happy ending. She had my life...she had a history with Rex...she had a relationship with Rex...she had Rex's child. But she wasn't going to have him, not if i had anything to say about it. So the next thing i know, i folded up the letter, put it in my purse,...and i was done. No going back. And also, i knew that if he got back together with Gigi, she would tell him that she was the one who saved his life back in (2000) when he nearly drowned in the Camp Kikiwaka lake, as well as the fact that she was girl he had been messeging online...not me."

"You stole Gigi's letter that was sent to Rex? You stole his mail?" Cruella gasped.

"Yes." Said Stacy in a simple tone.

"So all this time you've been with Rex, making him think that you are the person who saved his life and that you're the girl he met online?" Cruella said.

"It was a lie." Said Stacy. "HAHA, WHOO! Oh, gosh, it's such a relief to say that out loud."

"I'm sure it is...and this next step may be hard...but i'm sure that it will be a relief too." Said Cruella.

"What's that?" Stacy asked.

"Stacy, you're an animal rights activist. You have an obligation, not only to animals society, but human society as well. You have to make this right...you have to tell Rex and Gigi and their son the truth." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, that's what i thought you'd say." Said Stacy.

"It's the right thing to do, and it's the truth. It's the only thing you can live with." Said Cruella.

"I can live with what i've done and so can Rex and Gigi. Rex will never know that Jason is his son." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, you're a therapist. You have a professional obligation to tell the parties involved the truth." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, you know, i use to think that too, but things look a lot different from this side of the desk." Said Stacy.

"So what happens next, Stacy? You don't tell Rex he has a son...Jason never knows his real father...and what?" Said Cruella.

"Everybody's happy." Said Stacy.

"Do you believe that?" Cruella asked.

"Come on, i've seen Gigi with Jason and they seem to be ajusting to life without a father figure. Brody wanted a child and he had one." Said Stacy.

"And Rex?" Cruella asked.

"He's free of Gigi...which is obviously what he wanted. Come on, if he really loved Gigi, he would have stuck around and stuck it out and made it work, but he didn't." Said Stacy.

"He thought Gigi had moved on with someone else." Said Cruella.

"She did. She did move on, she ran into Brody after she found out that she was pregnant and passed the kid off as his." Said Stacy.

"But that little boy isn't his, he's Rex's." Said Cruella.

"He didn't know that, her son didn't know that and Rex didn't know that, Gigi lied to them and she was gonna do that for the rest of her life." Said Stacy.

"And now you are too? I'm worried about you, Stacy." Said Cruella.

"Oh, don't be worried about me." Said Stacy.

"If you're just playing out possible scenarios, i understand. But you sound like you've made up your mind." Said Cruella.

"I have made up my mind, i made peace with what i did the day i did it. I am not about to tell Rex the truth so Gigi can reel him back into her life and they can play house together. But if i give Rex a child of my own, everybody's happy. Me, Rex, Gigi and Jason. Everybody's happy." Said Stacy.

"And you keep Rex's son away from him. What about that little boy?" Cruella asked.

"He had a wonderful father for 5 years." Said Stacy.

"These are rationalizations, Stacy. They don't justify what you're doing. If you're not 104 percent on board with helping us with this state wide project, then you need to find a way to tell these people the truth." Said Cruella.

"Yeah, no, i don't think so." Said Stacy as she headed for the glass tube elevator.

"If you won't do it...then i will." Said Cruella.

"No...no, you won't." Said Stacy, turnning to Cruella and her cousins. "I know your criminal history over in UK, i'm helping you steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas. You have to keep everything you know about me to yourself, just as i do about you. You and i, and Gigi, are the only ones who will know that Rex is Jason's father."

"And you're certain that this is what you want to do?" Cruella asked.

"Yes." Said Stacy.

"You do realize that holding onto this secret will probably contribute to a breakdown." Said Cruella.

"Maybe...but i got a handle on thigs." Said Stacy.

"You won't heal until you let this go. This is a serious weight, darling." Said Cruella.

"You have no idea what i can handle and what i can carry and keep on walking. I'm fine now." Said Stacy.

"Why did you keep the letter all these years?" Cruella asked.

"What? I don't understand." Said Stacy.

Cruella: "If you're so sure what you're doing is right...why do you keep the only evidence that proves that Rex is Jason's father? You do want everything out in the open. that's why..."

"Oh, come on, no, i didn't tell...I told you because i knew you couldn't do anything about it! I don't want anything out in the open! Because then Rex might go back to Gigi, right? We can't have that!" Said Stacy.

"Why not?!" Cruella asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S WITH ME, HE BELONGS TO ME!" Stacy screamed. "Gigi doesn't mean anything to him, they're just childhood friends who grew up together here in Paris, Texas. That's not a relationship, Rex and i have a relationship. We were seeing each other for 10 years, we're engaged, we're getting married, we're having a baby, we're planning a future together. We're in love."

"So were Rex and Gigi." Said Cruella.

"No, Gigi just manipulates him. She's just a bump in the road, a nusense. It's over now." Said Stacy.

Cruella: "They have a son..."

"NO, UGH, WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?! Gigi lied to Rex when we came to town, she didn't tell him about Jason being his son!" Said Stacy.

Cruella: "If you love Rex...then you owe it to him to..."

"Make him happy. Make him happy, say it. Make him happy. You know what? Our girl time is done. I will see you later." Said Stacy. The 29 year old Vegas girl got inside the glass tube elevator and, pressed a button, and she went down.  
 **##################################################################################**

Stacy just sighed, still lost in her thoughts about that night.

"You okay?" Diane asked.

"Yeah." Said Stacy. Actually, she wasn't okay. Her words couldn't have been further from the truth. She was depresed and saddened over the fact that she had lost everything to Gigi...which was Rex.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	96. 104 96: The 104 Dalmatians

**104 96: The 104 Dalmatians.**

Olive sat on the ground, near a lake, as Birdo removed the pricks from her body.

"We've been out here for a long time. Maybe we should stop and take a break." Said Birdo.

Olive barked at the Cockatoo.

"Oh, don't worry about your family and friends. They can handle themselves, they're with 99 other Dalmatians. I am sure they'll be okay by the time we get there." Said Birdo. "You know...now that we're alone...there's something that i've been wanting to ask you. How did you and your family end up here in Australia in the first place? I keep forgetting."

Olive was about to answer, when all of a sudden, a Panguin pushed Olive and Birdo out of the way just as a big snake lunged at them from out of the water.

The large snake then grabbed Birdo in it's mouth, with the intent of swallowing him.

"No birds for you, Twister, not today!" Said Birdo as he flew out of the snake's mouth. The Cockatoo then pecked the snake on the head. "There!"

Olive and the Panguin got up and looked at Birdo and the snake.

"I've been looking all over for you. Now look. We got a long way to go, and your gonna take us there. And you're not gonna give us any trouble about it. Right?" Said Birdo, looking the snake in the eyes.

The snake shook it's head.

"See, they're perfectly harmless once you look them in the eye and let them know who's boss." Said Birdo, looking at Olive and the Panguin. "Ain't that right, mate? All aboard everyone."

Olive and the Panguin got into the water and climbed onto the snake.

Birdo landed on the snake's head. "Now get."

The snake did as it was told and slithered off through the lake, with Olive, Birdo and the Panguin.

"It's alright, everyone, i have everything under control." Said Birdo.

The snake slithered off down the lake with it's three passengers to take them to their destination.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at Paul's underground hideout, inside a small room, Jason was thrown onto a bed on his back, with hands tide and handcuffed behind his back, gray ducktape over his eyes, another white bandanna tide around his mouth with ducktape over it.

"I'll give you a night down here to think it over." Said Paul before he up some handcuffs that were cuffed to a chain that was tide to the bed. He placed the free cuff on Jason's left ankle, chaining the boy to the bed. The Australian poacher then headed for the door with his pet Komodo Dragon, Joanne. "But tomorrow...no more Mr. Nice Guy." He opened the door and exited to room and closed it, causing Joanne to shreek. Turns out he had closed the door on her tail. "Joanne! You thick-headed chunk of fish-bait!" McLawrence then opened the door, allowing the lizard to free herself, before closing it again.

Outside the room, Paul and Joanne walked down the hallway of his lair, when all of a sudden, his cellphone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Paul, it's me. I just recieved a call from our guests. They're on their way here, to Australia right now, and will be here tomorrow." Said Cruella.

"Good. We'll wait for them to get here tomorrow and give them what they came for. Then we'll begin making the Dalmatian fur coat." Said Paul.

"Fine." Said Cruella.

Paul hung up his cellphone and turnned to Burce and Neo, Cruella's massive pet aligators, who were gaurding the door to the room that Jason was trapped in. "Gaurd this door with your lives and make sure that boy never escapes. He and Joanne continued down the hallway.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in Paul's fur factory, not too far ahead of the room Jason was locked in, inside a large room that was locked up, were the 104 Dalmatians. The very same Dalmatians that Cruella and her crew had kidnapped in the U.S. from the entire state of Texas. Almost all of them were puppies. The only adult Dalmatians that were in the room were Moose and Molly and Pongo and Perdy. Among them were the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier. Most of the Dalmatian puppies wore collars around their necks while others didn't. Most of them had black spots...others had brown spots...some had orange spots...and few of them had yellow spots.

"I wanna go home, it's scary here." Said Max.

"Where's Olive?" Mickey asked.

"It's okay, kids. I'll get us out of here...somehow." Said Moose.

"I'd rather know where Olive is and if Jason's alright. I mean first this Cruella woman steals duzons of Dalmatian puppies from the state of Texas, then she smuggles them into Australia and stores them away here in this underground facility, and now she's kidnapped, not only us, but also Jason as well. Looks like she has begun trapping her own kind. If that's the case, then there's no hope for any of us now." Said Molly.

"No hope? No hope! No!" Said Max.

"But there must be a way out of here." Said Moose.

"Oh, there's a way out, alright." Said Dice.

"There is?" Moose, Molly, Mickey and Max asked.

"Totally. Dad, you'll go as a wallet, Mom will go as a belt, and my dear twin brothers, Mickey and Max...will go as...a purse." Said Dice.

"AHH! NO!" Said Mickey and Max.

"A lovely ladie's purse." Said Dice.

"I don't wanna go as a purse!" Said Mickey.

"Me neither, let's get out of here!" Max added.

"Don't worry, we're gonna out of here." Moose asured.

"We are?" Max asked.

"Yeah. If we all put our heads together, i'm sure we'll think of something." Said Moose.

"Yeah, something." Said Max before he started thinking real hard.

"Max, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Oh, here he goes again." Said Mickey.

"Take it easy, dude. You don't wanna hurt yourself again." Said Dice.

"Ooh. I got it! All we gotta do is get the door open!" Said Max.

"Ohhhhh. Is that all? Well then, we better start packing our bags." Said Mickey.

"Okay, genius, how do we get the door opened?" Dice asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as i think of it." Said Max.

"Translation: You don't know how we're gonna get out of here." Said Mickey.

"No, i do not." Max admited.

"Well, this is just great. We're trapped and only Olive can save us." Said Dice.

"We're doomed." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

What none of the 104 Dalmatians realized was that help was on it's way, in the form of a Cockatoo a Panguin, as well as that same orange spotted Dalmatian sister they had zero faith in.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	97. 104 97: More Revelations

**104 97: More Revelations.**

Later that night, in the outback, Emily was still speeding through the desert in her (2020) Van, with Gigi, Rex, Roxy and the dogs inside. They had been driving around the outback, trying to find Paul's hideout and rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians, but had no such luck.

"Hold on tight, you guys, cause i don't plan on slowing down any time soon." Said Emily.

"Good to know." Said Gigi. She then turnned her attention to Rex, who was looking out the window. Clearly lost in his thoughts. "Rex...you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, i'm fine." Said Rex.

"You don't sound fine. Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Gigi said.

"Nothing, okay?" Said Rex.

"Bryson, we grew up together. I know you all too well to know that that's not true. Now what is going on with you?" Gigi asked.

"Nothing, it's just...i'm still having a hard time believing that Cruella is my birth mother. That's like finding out that you're the spawn of the Devil." Said Rex.

"I won't let you talk about yourself that way!" Said Gigi.

"Why not? It's true. Or at least i think it is, anyway." Said Rex.

"This doesn't change anything. Not really. Rex, you're still you. I still love you." Said Gigi.

"No...i'm not. I'm Cruella De ViL's son, okay? Cruella De ViL is my biological mother. She's the woman who brought me into this world, which means that i'm a De ViL not a Bryson. And this doesn't just effect me either. Cruella is my mother, which makes her Jason's grandson, which also makes him a De ViL too. Don't you see that? Even if we do manage to find Jason and rescue him and the 104 Dalmatians, what do we tell him afterwards? How do i tell him that i am his real father? How do i tell him that his grandmother and grandfather are the ones who kidnapped him and that his grandmother is the Devil himself?" Said Rex.

"With my help." Said Gigi.

"I might take you up on that." Said Rex.

"Bryson, why are you so worried about how Jason will react when he finds out that you're his father? What are you so afraid of?" Gigi asked.

"That he's gonna be mad at me for running out on you and him...that he's gonna hate me...alot more than he already does." Said Rex.

"Well, that's probably how he will feel in that moment. We'll just wait till he calms down." Said Gigi.

"Nothing will have changed." Said Rex.

"It's so sad. I mean Jason thought that Brody was his father for 10 whole years. He'll be so devistated when he learns the truth." Said Gigi.

"I know how he feels. As long as i've known what happened to my father, it seems like forever, and now that i know the truth, i wish i didn't. I mean, seriously, how can Cruella De ViL be my biological mother? How can she be Jason's grandmother? We have no similar features of any kind that prove that we're even related to the woman. Cruella has black and white hair, i have blond and Jason has brown." Said Rex.

"Actually...he doesn't." Said Gigi.

"What do you mean, Gigi?" Rex asked.

"When Jason turnned one...i noticed that he had a strange hair color. The right side of it was black and the left side of it was white. So i took him to the hospital and his doctor check it out. At the time, i thought it was just a birth defect and so did the doctor. So i went out and bought some hair-dye and dyed Jason's hair brown." Said Gigi.

"Oh my good. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Rex asked.

"Because, like i said before, at the time, i thought it was just a birth defect. But now i'm seeing that it was blood related on the De ViL's side of the family." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, but still, it doesn't make any sense. If Jason had black and white hair as a baby, why didn't i have any?" Rex said.

"You did." Said Roxy.

"What?" Gigi and Rex asked.

"When you were a year old, your hair was black and white. I thought it was a birth defect just like you thought with Jason, Gigi. So i used some hair-dye from my Beauty Shop to dye Rex's hair fully blond." Said Roxy.

"So both me and Jason have had black and white hair when we were babies? Black and white hair, just like Cruella and her family?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Said Roxy.

"Well...there can be no doubt now. It's official, we are related. Cruella De ViL is my biological mother and Jason's grandmother. We're related to the De ViL family." Said Rex.

"It's not all bad. Jason is still your son. You have the whole De ViL family, not just Cruella." Said Gigi.

Rex: "Yeah, i would trade them all for Roxy. Not Jason, but..."

"Listen to yourself, you're being picky." Said Gigi.

Rex: "If you ever say i'm anything like Cruella De ViL..."

"I would never say that, you are nothing like her. If anything, you're like neither of your bio parents. And you and Roxy, you can still be close." Said Gigi.

"It won't be the same." Said Rex.

"Well, i wonder where Cruella took Jason and the 104 Dalmatians. I'm gonna be more worried." Said Gigi.

"I'm already more worried." Said Rex. "Well, we can't turn back now?"

"So let's go find Jason and the 104 Dalmatians." Said Gigi.

"I wouldn't even know where to look." Said Rex.

"De ViL...i thought you were like the best P.I. there ever was." Said Gigi.

"Funny. Real funny, Gigi." Said Rex sarcasticly.

Emily continued zooming through the dark desert of the outback, still looking for Jason and the 104 Dalmatians.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	98. 104 98: The Rescuers Down Under

**104 98: The Rescuers Down Under.**

 **ApriL 6'th, (2020)**

The next day, on the surface of the outback, a black limozeen drove up to the opal mine and the garage door slid open and the vehicle drove inside the the door slid back down. The back door to the limo opened and the a man stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door.

The front door to the driver's side of the limo opened and black coat hooded figure stepped out and closed the door.

The man and the figure walked up to a door and the figure opened it, allowing the man entry before entering himself. They both walked down a long flight of stairs and soon reached the bottom. Once they had reached the bottom, they walked up to a door and the figure knocked on it.

The door opened and Cruella stood on the other side. Her black and white hair was messy, she wore blue eyeshadow up to her eyebrows, blue eyeliner on her bottom eyelids and blue lipstick. Her outfit was a long blue Peacock dress, with long sleeves, blue gloves with blue sharp fingernails, the shoulders of the dress were sharp and there were green Peacock feathers on the shoulders and collar of the dress. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss De ViL...is that any way to greet an old friend?" Asked the man.

Cruella moved aside and the man and the figure entered into the room, where they saw Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt, Paul, Diane, Vivian and Ivy.

Diane wore a purple sequin skin tight dress that went down to the calf of her legs, purple sequin gloves with long sequin sharp fingernails, pale purple stockings that covered her whole legs, sequin purple high heel shoes, a pale purple mink fur coat that went all the way down to the floor and the inside of it was violet. She wore purple eyeshadow up to her eyebrows, purple eyeliner on her bottom eyelids, purple lipstick and purple earings. She also wore a crystal studered top underneath the dress, with purple crystals.

Vivian wore a black long sleeve suit top, a long black skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, black stockings that covered her whole legs, black high heel shoes, a black fur coat that went all the way down to the floor, and was red on the inside, black gloves with long, sharp black fingernails, black eyeshadow up to her eyebrows, black eyeliner on her bottom eyelids, black lipstick and black and white earings.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i didn't realize you had company." Said the man.

"Dr. Xehanort." Said Diane.

"Out. I wish to speak with this man...alone." Said Cruella.

Paul and the whole gang left out of the room, leaving Cruella and the man known as Xehanort alone.

"I heard you were on your way here yesterday." Said Cruella.

"And you've been propheting quite hansomely over the past 17 years since your second release from prison in (2007). That is until you were locked away in a mental facility in (2017) for repeating the Dalmatian incident a third time. Not only did you end up back in a cell, your fashion house was closed down as well." Said Xehanort.

"You lost me there." Said Cruella.

"Well, how many times have you been on the front page of the London, England news paper for stealing hundreds of Dalmatian puppies? 1? 2? 3? Or 4 maybe? But who's counting?" Said Xehanort.

"So you've heard?" Said Cruella.

"Oh, i love the creation of your suprise theft of 104 Dalmatians in the U.S. Although, i must say, the town you chose to stay in while the state wide heist was taking place, didn't really suit you. You, on the other hand...you continue to repeat this same offence over and over and over again." Said Xehanort.

"What do you want, Xehanort?" Cruella asked.

"You know why i'm here. You owe me, miss De ViL. I'm here to collect." Said Xehanort.

"I owe you?" Cruella asked.

"That's what i said." Said Xehanort.

"How do you figure?" Cruella asked.

"You asked for me and my men to help aid you in carry out the 104 Dalmatians theft in the U.S. You asked for their help." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, well i needed all the help i could get if i was going to steal 104 Dalmatians from an entire state. Also i payed you and your friends a lot of money to help me pull this off. So, by my account, we're even." Said Cruella.

"You tried to buy me and my men. You tried to bribe them with money into helping you, like you've done many others over the years." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, to get what i was after, which was 104 Dalmatians. And i didn't try to bribe you, i DID bribe you." Said Cruella.

"Well, that's one thing we agree on." Said Xehanort.

"We don't agree on anything, Xehanort." Said Cruella.

"Those Dalmatians are everything. When i look at you...i see the one that got away. Your very marrage to Paul...is so painful to me." Said Xehanort.

"Well, then take what you cam for and get out of here." Said Cruella.

"I don't think so." Said Xehanort.

"Are you sure? I mean there must be some aids in need of a village somewhere." Said Cruella.

"This isn't about my followers." Said Xehanort.

"Did they finally get wise?" Cruella asked.

"I need someone to carry on after i'm gone...an heair. And my followers...think they're fit for the job. Of course...people don't always know what's best for them." Said Xehanort.

"Sounds like your's do." Said Cruella.

"You know, no matter how grown up they are, they still need someone's guidence." Said Xehanort.

"None of this is my problem." Said Cruella.

"But you do understand. Or maybe...maybe emphathize...would be a better word. Face it, Cruella...you're exactly like me...winning is everything to both of us." Said Xehanort.

"Xehanort, you have no idea what it feels like to win." Said Cruella.

"Maybe not, but we certainly know what it feels like to lose, now don't we? The 99 Dalmatian puppies, the 102 Dalmatians, the 103 Dalmatians. It's like losing a piece of your soul, isn't it?" Said Xehanort.

"You don't have a soul." Said Cruella.

"That's what they said about you in London when you had two men steal 99 Dalmatian puppies and tried to turn them into a fur coat. And now you have the parents, of 15 of the puppies that you stole, here as well. Two of the original 101 Dalmatians. The ones that started this whole obsession, along with the 103'd Dalmatian and his mate and pups. That must be...satisfying." Said Xehanort.

"You are one sick person, you know that?" Cruella said.

"Oh...sorry, i see i hit a nerve. But how can anbody expect you to know how to behave with an animal? I mean the only animal who you haven't had made into clothing is your pet dog, Fluffy. And now...you've lost him to your former butler, Alonzo,...the man who you abused and mistreated." Said Xehanort.

"Okay, that's enough." Said Cruella.

"But i can get them both back for you, miss De ViL. You know i can. Now, if you were to profess your love for Alonzo, and tell him how you really feel,...who's arms do you think he would run to?" Xehanort said.

"I don't need anything from you, Xehanort." Said Cruella.

"You used me and my men to help you and your company steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, and i'm starting to regret that decision." Said Cruella.

"Pitty...cause i could help you get back everything that you've lost. Your butler, your dog, your fashion house and so on and so on. But if you'd rather just settle for a fur coat made out of 104 Dalmatians..."

Cruella: "Xehanort, if you or your men go anywhere near Alonzo, i swear to you..."

"Yes, you'll fire me. And when did you become so easily predictable?" Xehanort said.

"Alonzo's moved on, he's made his choice." Said Cruella.

"Like when you gave birth to a baby at London, England's hospital in (1989) and gave it up for adoption?" Said Xehanort.

"It was the best thing to do...for me, anyway." Said Cruella.

"No, that was stupid." Said Xehanort.

"Really? Giving up my own child for my career was stupid?" Cruella said.

"That's right. That child was part of your legacy. It was your second chance...for a new beginning." Said Xehanort.

"Oh. Is that what a child is for you?" Cruella asked.

"Yes, you're right. But back to more important matters. I came here to get something from you and i am not leaving Australia without it." Said Xehanort.

"Alright...i'll give you what you came for...but before i do...i'd like to show you something first. Follow me." Said Cruella. She lead Xehanort and his hooded friend out of the room, where the others were all standing. They watched as Cruella lead Xehanort and the hood figure down the hallway. After walking a few miles, the three soon came to a stop at a door, where Cruella's two pet Aligators stood, gaurding it. "Okay, we're here."

"Good. Now then...what is it that you wanted to show me?" Xehanort asked.

"Actually, it's not a what..." Cruella opened the door and she led Xehanort and the hooded figure inside, revealing a dirty boy chained to a bed. The boy had long messy brown hair that went down to his neck, he had gray ducktape over his eyes, a white bandanna tied around his mouth, a piece of ducktape over it and his hands were tied and handcuffed behind his back."It's a who."

"How did this little boy get here?" Xehanort asked.

"Let's just say that things got a little crazy right at the end during the last Dalmatian theft." Said Cruella.

"How crazy?" Xehanort asked.

"Long story short, the boy was at home when the heist was taking place, he saw the faces of my men and they kidnapped him, along with the dogs, without my knowing, until it was too late." Said Cruella.

"And you're showing me this why?" Xehanort asked.

"I'm showing you because...you can help me. I've been thinking about what to do with him ever since we left the U.S." Said Cruella.

"Have you come up with a solution?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, i have. I want to erase his memory of everything he knows about this little incident and then send him back to the U.S. in Paris, Texas. Do you think you can do it? Professor FastBoom invented the new contraption called the Memory Eraser Inator, or something like that." Said Cruella.

"Send him back? I've got something else in mind for the little lad." Said Xehanort while looking at the boy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere, in Paul's factory, Stacy barged into a room through the double doors, wearing her ENCHANTED Giselle wedding dress she wore at her and Rex's Bridle Baby Shower. Inside the room was her masked friend.

"Why didn't you come when i called you?" Stacy asked as she walked up to her masked friend.

"I'm sorry, do i know you? I've already had a bride. Promising girl, actually." Said the masked man.

"You know who i am. You were suppose to help me get rid of all the living evidence in this factory." Said Stacy.

"I said you could call, i didn't say i'd always be there." Said the masked figure.

"Ugh!" Said Stacy as she pushed her masked friend aside while walking past him.

"Is the bride having another one of her bridezilla moments?" The figure asked.

"Will you just get everything ready?! I wanna destroy the place and everything in it before the police in America decide to resume investigating again." Said Stacy as she walked up to a mirror.

"I told you this whole deal with the De ViL thing was a bad idea." Said the masked figure.

"You wanna hear what i have to say?" Said Stacy. "Well, you were right."

"Oh, i like that. Right about what?" Said the figure.

"Rex never loved me. He was just using me so he could get Gigi. And now he's back with her...the two of them have a son...and the entire state of Texas is mad over the loss of 104 percent of it's Dalmatian population. They hate me. They all...hate me. Especially Rex." Said Stacy.

"So sad. And yet...so true. What are you gonna do now then?" Said the figure.

"Punish them." Said Stacy while looking in the mirror at herself. "Stacy Michelle White is dead. Long live...Stacy Maleficent HeLL."  
 **##################################################################################**

On the surface of the outback, Olive, Birdo and the Panguin stood at the opal mine that was the entrance to Paul's underground fur factory. They had managed to find it by following the tires of the villains' vehicles, as well as the fact that the air ship plane was parked behind the opal mine. The heroes had finally made it to the enemy's hideout where Jason and the Dalmatians were being held. Now they just had to get inside and rescue them.

"There is no time to waste. We must try to get in." Said Birdo.

Olive then started digging under the garage door, trying to make a hole entrance.

"Has anyone considered trying "Open sesame?" Said Birdo.

As if on cue, the garage door slid up, opening itself.

"Hey, it worked." Said Birdo.

Olive, Birdo and the Panguin entered inside the garage, where the vehicles of Cruella and her gang were parked. Among them was a familier pink (1950's) vehicle. Stacy must have met up with Cruella and her friends somewhere along the way and followed them back here. The animals also saw a black limozeen. They did not know who it belonged to nor did they even care. All they cared about was finding Jason and the Dalmatians and getting them all out of here and back to the U.S.

Olive noticed that the a door had been left open and she went over to it and saw that it led to a long flight of stairs. The orange spotted Dalmatian puppy looked at Birdo and the Panguin, getting their attention.

Birdo flew over to where Olive was and the Panguin joined them. They looked inside the open door and saw that it led to a long flight of stairs.

Olive, Birdo and the Panguin walked down the stairs and Birdo looked around at their surroundings as they ventured further and further down, and saw that there were lit tourches on both sides of the wall.

"I know i'm not gonna like this." Said Birdo.

The animals then stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of footsteps coming from at the bottom of the stairs.

Cruella walked down the hallway, with Bruce and Neo at her side, heading back for the room where Paul and the others were waiting. She and the gators passed a door and the door opened, startling her. The black and white haired woman, and her gators, turnned to see Paul, who had opened the door and exited a room, with Joanne at his side.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Paul.

"Cheese us rice, Paul, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?!" Said Cruella.

"Sorry for the scare, but i have something important to ask you." Said Paul.

"Ask away." Said Cruella.

"I said yesterday that when Xehanort got here and got what he wanted, and left, we would begin making the 104 Dalmatians fur coat. Do you want us to get started now?" Paul said.

"Well...i...Sure...why not? The sooner we get that out of the way, the sooner i can finally have my Dalmatian puppy coat." Said Cruella.

"Excellent. I'll notefy Skinner and Le Pelt right away and we can get started. You'll have your fur coat before you can say dead puppies." Said Paul.

"Good. Let's get going." Said Cruella.

Cruella, Paul and Joanne walked down the rest of the hallway.

Olive, Birdo and the Panguin resumed walking down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they poked their heads out of the corner of the doorless doorway and watched as Cruella, Paul and Joanne walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"Come on. Let's find your friends and family and get out of here." Said Birdo.

Just then, Olive began to smell something...something all too familiar. It was the exact same scent as her's and it was coming from down the right hallway. It had to be her family and all of the other Dalmatians. Why else would the scent be exactly like her's? Olive went down the right hallway that Cruella had come from and Birdo and the Panguin followed after her.  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside a laboratory, Jason was lying on a gurny, as Xehanort the hooded figure and Professor FastBoom looked at him. The boy still had his hands tide and handcuffed behind his back, he still had ducktape over his eyes, a white bandanna died around his mouth, with ducktape over it, and his ankles were still tied together as well.

"We have no choice." Said Xehanort.

"Doctor...what are you going to do?" Asked the hood figure.

"Persuade the boy to join us and to become one of us." Said Xehanort.

"You said that would requier drastick messures." Said the figure.

"Unfortunantly...Yes." Said Xehanort.

"What kind of drastick messures?" The hooded figure asked.

"This." Xehanort looked up at a big black lazerbeem handing from the roof, pointed at the gurny Jason was lying on.

"What is that?" The figure asked.

"Exactly what the boy needs...to become...a hard working devoted leader." Said Xehanort.  
 **##################################################################################**

Birdo and the Panguin followed Olive down the hallway as she continued to follow the scent that was identical to her's.

"I hope you know where you're going, orange spots." Said Birdo.

Olive then followed the scent over to a door and stood on her hind legs, with her paws on the door. The limon spotted Dalmatian puppy then sniffed the door and discovered that it wreacked with the scent that she and her two friends had been following. That was when she realized that the her family and the other Dalmatians were behind the door. The orange spotted puppy barked at the Cockatoo and the Panguin, informing them that she had found the source of the scent.

"Bingo. You found them. You found the Dalmatians. Now come on, let's get that door open and get them out of here." Said Birdo.

Olive look up at the door and saw that it was barricaded by a wooden board.

"I see what you're saying. If we're gonna get those puppies out of there, we're gonna need some assistance...human assistance. I'm all for that, but where are we gonna find a human who can help us on such short notice?" Said Birdo.

Just then, the trio heard chatter coming from down the hall. The animals followed it and went up to a door that was half open and poked their heads in and saw Jason lying on a gurny, with a big black lazer pointed at him from the sealing. Standing inside the room was Xehanort, FastBoom and the hooded figure.

"You have assisted with this type of therapy before." Came the voice of Xehanort.

"I wasn't completely comfortable with it." Said Professor FastBoom.

"Yes...because of the stigma. Do you have any idea of it's origin?" Xehanort asked.

"When the treatment was first used, high doses were administered without anasthesia." Said Professor FastBoom.

"Which, in our case, will be the key." Said Xehanort.

"But administrating a treatment without anasthesia could cause memory loss." Said Professor FastBoom.

"Exactly...what i hope to achieve." Said Xehanort. "We'll need a blank slate i can fill in...anyway i please."

"But this kind of treatment is used to treat severe depression." Said Professor FastBoom.

"Yes, yes, mental illness, i know." Said Xehanort.

"I've never heard of an instance where it was used on a stable mind." Said Professor FastBoom.

"Well, for me, it will serve a higher purpuse. We're going to help the boy understand his true destiny." Said Xehanort. "Yes...the child has a very powerful will...and we're going to break it. Ready to begin."

"Xehanort?" Said Professor FastBoom.

"You have an objection?" Xehanort asked.

"Of course not...but i would be wrong if i didn't inform you that this kind of treatment can cause memory loss, as well as other side effects." Said FastBoom.

"I understand that." Said Xehanort.

"The boy may become confused. He may not know where he is or why he's here." Said FastBoom.

"And the more treatment he has...the longer the confusion will last. Hopefully forever." Said Xehanort.

"Xehanort, i must admit, i've never preformed this kind of treatment before." Said FastBoom.

"Well, we can still proceed." Said Xehanort.

"If the voltage is too high, we could kill him. Why, i'm still shocked that the thought of doing this to a child entered her mind. I can't believe she authorized you to do this. Unless...(gasp) she didn't authorize you to do this, did she?" Said FastBoom. He and Xehanort use to work together for DE VIL INDUSTRIES, but Xehanort was always doing unauthorised work without Cruella's concent, so she fired him. This situation was no different.

"No need to worry. I know exactly what i'm doing. And besides, Cruella wanted the boy's memory erased so she could send him back home to America and that's exactly what i'm going to do...only his mind isn't the only thing that's gonna change." Said Xehanort.

"You're going to administer the treatment?" Professor FastBoom asked.

"Of course. He's my heir." Said Xehanort. "Now then..prepare the patient."

Professor FastBoom walked over to the gurny and strapped Jason to it.

Xehanort walked over to the control pannel and the hood figured joined him, along with FastBoom. He pressed the start button on the control pannel, activating the lazer. The doctor pressed another button and the lazer fired a purple ray and it hit Jason.

Jason began to scream as the purple ray continued to fire at him. However, his screaming could barely be heard, with the white bandanna tide around his mouth and the ducktape over it. As the lazer continued to fire the purple ray, Jason started feeling pain all over his entire body. It was like his whole body was on fire. The 10 year old boy's skin slowly transitioned from white and tan brown and his brown hair turnned silver.

Olive, Birdo and the Panguin just staired at the scene. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"Yes! YES! IT'S WORKING!" Xehanort said.

Jason's entire body slowly began to change all over. His little boy body slowly started becoming muscular as he continued to scream in pain. The boy was soon engulfed by a ray of black light and the whole room began to shake uncontrolably. The lazer ceased firing, the black light expired and the room ceased shaking.

Xehanort, the hooded figure and FastBoom all look at what now laid in front of them, as did Olive, Birdo and the Panguin.

Lying on the gurny, strapped to it, was no longer Jason, the 10 year old little boy,...but a very much fully grown tan muscular man with long silver hair.

"GENIUS! BEHOLD! THE NEXT HEIR LEADER OF THE DARK 13!" Said Xehanort, shouting like a mad man.

"Wh...who is that? Where is the boy?" FastBoom asked.

"THIS IS THE BOY! Or RATHER it was. The boy is dead. Long live...ANSEM! THE NEW LEADER OF THE DARK 13!" Xehanort pressed a button and fired the lazer at the man now known as Ansem, who was strapped to the gurny.

Ansem began screaming at the top of his deep manly lungs as he felt the pain from the purple ray surging through his entire body. The tan muscular man's eyes shot open, revealing themselves to be orange, and the same black light from before, that had engulfed him when he was Jason, engulfed him again, and the whole room began to shake harder and harder until the black light exploded, sending Xehanort, FastBoom and the figure flying back.

Once the light had cleared, the lab was in shambles and Xehanort, the hood figure and FastBoom laid unconscious on the floor.

Olive, Birdo and the Panguin stuck their heads back into the lab and saw that it was now a complete wreck.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing Ansem, who was no longor tied to the gurny, floating in the air. The man landed on the floor on his feet. "I have awakened." Just then, barking was heard, and Ansem saw a little Dalmatian puppy run up to him. It looked to be about six weeks old, it had orange spots, brown eyes, it wore a blue collar around it's neck, with a gold circle-shapped name tag. The man knelt down on one knee and began to pet the cute little creature. "Hey there, little fela, where'd you come from?"

Meanwhile, Xehanort slowly awoke, lifted up his head, and saw Ansem knelt down on one knee, petting a little orange spotted Dalmatian puppy. "Ansem."

The hooded figure and Professor FastBoom regained consciousness as well.

As Ansem continued to pet the Dalmatian, he noticed a blue collar around the puppy's neck. "Do you have an owner?"

The orange spotted Dalmatian barked.

"You're kind of cute, i guess. What's your name?" Ansem asked. The man then noticed a golden circle-shapped nam tag on the collar, and written on that tag was the word **Olive.** "Olive? That's a cute name." Suddenly, Ansem began to feel pain in his head, and memories of the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy playing with a little boy with long brown hair began to flood his mind. "Stop!" Follow by memories of the boy playing with three other Dalmatian puppies, with black spots and two adult Dalmatians. **"Stop!"** Ansem shouted in his and Jason's voice. And finally, memories of four other dogs came. A Border Collie, a Collie, A Golden Retriever and a Jack Russell Terrier. **"STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Ansem/Jason screamed in both voices as he was engulfed in a black sphere.

"What?" Xehanort said as he watched scene before him.

The black sphere then disappeared and Jason was now in Ansem's place, and the boy fell to the floor face down. His skin was white again, his long hair had returned to brown and he was in the form of a 10 year old again.

"It can't be. It's impossible." Said Xehanort. He couldn't believe his eyes. Had a little dog actually manage to break through the effects of his invention?

Olive then started licking the unconscious boy's face, trying to bring him around.

Jason then opened his brown eyes and saw the face of Olive. "Olive?"

Olive barked, wagging her tail.

"Olive!" Jason said, overjoyed. The 10 year old sat up on his knees and embraced the six week old orange spotted puppy with a hug. "Oh, i've missed you so much! I thought you were gone! I can't believe you found me, i was so worried about you."

Birdo then flew into the trashed lab and the Panguin followed after him. The two birds went over to the boy and stopped behind him.

"Hey, kid." Came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Jason, holding Olive, turnned to see a Cockatoo and a Panguin standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"There's no time to explain. You're in great danger. The Dalmatians are locked up here in this underground building." Said Birdo.

"The puppies!" Jason gasped before letting go of Olive and getting to his feet.

Olive then ran out of the lab, with Jason following after her.

"Wait for us!" Said Birdo before flying off after the boy, with the Panguin running behind him.

"Wait! Stop!" Said Professor FastBoom as he rushed out of the lab, persuing the boy and the animals.

Xehanort watched as Jason and the animals left out of the lab. The man then stood up. "So...my eyes are corect. A little dog actually did some how manage to break through the success of my invention. Very interesting."

Jason, Birdo and the Panguin followed Olive down the hallway and the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy lead them over to a door with a wooden barracade on it. The puppy then started barking and scratching at the door.

"They're in there." Said Birdo.

"Wait, we better make sure. Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max?! Pongo, Perdy?! Are you guys in there? It's us!" Said Jason.

"We're here! Please hurry! Cruella's goons will be here any minute!" Said Dice.

"Stand back." Said Jason.

Olive and the Panguin did as they were told and stepped back while Birdo just floated beside the boy.

Jason grabbed the wooden barracade, removed it from the door, and sat it up against the wall. The 10 year old then seized the handle, proceeding to open the door. "And now we're gonna set these puppies free."

"HEY!" Came a voice.

Jason, Olive, Birdo and the Panguin looked and saw Professor FastBoom running down the hall towards them.

"Hey, kid, wait! Stop right there!" Said FastBoom.

"Busted." Said Jason.

"Hurry! Open the door and let's get out of here!" Said Birdo.

"NO, stop! Don't open that door!" Said FastBoom.

Jason opened the door and all of the 104 Dalmatians came running out and they followed Olive down the hallway, along with Jason, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier. As well as Birdo and the Panguin.

Professor FastBoom stopped at the door and looked inside and saw that the room that had once contained 104 Dalmatians was now empty. All of the animals had managed to escape. "Oh dear. Cruella isn't gonna be very happy about this."  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in another room, Paul stuck a needle in a bottle of black, lethal substance and drew some into the needle. He, Mr. Skinner and Le Pelt were all wearing aprons and were preparing to put the 104 Dalmatians to sleep and then skin them all, one by one, and make them into a fur coat.

Cruella, Stacy and the others were all present as they watched Paul withdraw the needle from the bottle. Along with Bruce, Neo and Joanne.

"Ah, yes. Yes. This is the best part." Said Paul.

"The youthanizing. Not the chainsaw." Said Le Pelt.

"Yes, i like the chainsaw also." Said Paul.

"The mark of a true professional furrier/poacher, Stacy, is that he uses his own chainsaw. Don't forget that." Said Cruella.

"I'll try to remember that." Said Stacy, still wearing her ENCHANTED Giselle wedding dress.

"What do you have on?" Diane asked, who was leaning up against the window.

"What does it look like? It's my wedding dress." Said Stacy.

"I can see that, but why are you wearing it?" Diane asked.

"Well, i was going to wear it to my wedding when i married Rex, but then everything went south and i lost Rex to Gigi." Said Stacy.

"Your point?" Vivian asked.

"My point is that i payed 104,000 dollars for this dress and to have it made by my company, HeLL Enterprizes. I figured that i shouldn't let all that designing and money go to waste, so i decided to wear it for this ocasion." Said Stacy.

"You wanna wear a wedding dress while we kill and skin 104 Dalmatians and make them into a fur coat?" Vivian asked.

"That's right." Said Stacy.

"Okaaaay...It's official, you are crazy." Said Cruella.

"Oh, look who's talking! I'm not the one who stole a bunch of Dalmatian puppies from an entire state and smuggled them into another country just to make them into a fur coat!" Said Stacy.

"Well, at least i don't feel so insecure that i blackmail someone with their sick dog's life or sick my crazy, psychotic friends on my enemys to stalk them or threaten to kill someone to get my way!" Cruella shot back.

Outside the room, Olive walked over to the stairs and stood on the right side, turnned back to Jason and the other animals and barked, signaling that the coast was clear. They all ran down the hall and started heading up the stairway.

"What?! You take that back right now!" Said Stacy.

"I won't." Said Cruella.

"You will!" Said Stacy.

"I won't." Said Cruella.

"You will!" Said Stacy.

While Cruella and Stacy were arguing, Diane looked out the window she was leaned up against, pressed her hands and face up against it, and saw that the 104 Dalmatians were running up the stairway, escaping the underground factory.

Jason, Olive, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, the Terrier, Mooose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max, the Cockatoo and the Panguin turnned to see Diane pressed up against the window, looking at them.

"Uh...Cruella?" Said Diane.

"What?" Cruella demanded.

"Who's turn is it to scream?" Diane asked while still looking out the window at the escaping Dalmatian puppies.

"Your's." Said Cruella.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PUPPIES ARE GETTING AWAY!" Diane screamed.

"WHAT?" Cruella and Stacy screamed. The two women rushed over to the window and saw the 104 Dalmatians headed up the steps, one by one, with Olive standing on the right side, counting them. "AHH!"

"It's the little brat!" Stacy screamed, refering to Jason.

"Go! Go! Go! GO!" Jason said as he and the animals all rushed up the stairs with the other Dalmatians.

"These dogs are really starting to try my patients." Said Cruella.  
 **##################################################################################**

The 104 Dalmatians rushed out of the opal mine garage, along with Jason and the other animals, and ran around back where the air ship plane was parked.

Jason, Moose, Molly, their four pups, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, the Terrier, Birdo and the Panguin all ran up to the front of the plane and it opened up and they all ran inside, while all the rest of the Dalmatians waited outside. The 10 year old boy and the animals all ran up to a glass tube elevator and got inside. The child pressed a button and they all went up. The elevator stopped on the pilot floor and they entered into the room, rushing up to the control pannel.

Jason sat in one of the pilot's seats and he and the animals examined the control pannel.

"Which button is it? Which button opens the cargo? What does it look like?" Moose asked.

"I don't know, just keep looking." Said Jason.

While Jason and the others looked around for the cargo button, Pongo went over to the other side of the control pannel and stood on his hind legs, placing his paws on the pannel. The adult Dalmatian looked at the buttons on the pannel and saw a big red button with the word **Cargo** written on it. Pongo then pressed the button with his paw and the cargo slope let itself down, opening the cargo.

All of the other 99 Dalmatian puppies ran to the back of the plane and rushed up the slope and into the cargo and it closed back up.

Jason and the other watched all of the puppies run inside the cargo on a screen on the front window in front of them. He and the others looked at Pongo, who just looked back at them.

"Nice move, Pongo. Gimme paw." Said Jason. The 10 year old and the adult Dalmatian high-fived/pawed each other.

"Enough with the high-paws, already! Get us out of here!" Said Dice.

Jason looked around for any button that would start the plane and quickly noticed a blue button with words written on it that said **Engins.** The 10 year old boy pressed the button and the engins on both wings activated. The boy then picked some headphone up off the pannel and placed them on his head. The headphones aslo had a microphone attached to it. "Attention all animal passengers, attention. This is your captain speaking. We are clear for take off." Jason grabbed the wheel and, the plane slowly floated of the ground and soon floated above the opal mine garage. The plane then slowly flew off into the sky just as Cruella and her gang rushed out of the garage, just in time to see the plane leaving.

"Oh no! There goes the plane! There goes the boy and the puppies! They got away!" Said Stacy.

"Not to worry, this poacher/furrier still has one last trick up his sleeve. Come on, let's get after them in our vehicles." Said Paul.

Cruella and the gang rushed back into the garage and they got inside their vehicles and started them up.

"I didn't make it all the way through 3'd grade for nothing." Said Paul from inside his vehicle with Joanne.

Cruella drove out of the garage in her red and black Panther Deville, with Diane, Vivian and Ivy inside, and sped off through the outback after the plane, with Jasper and Horace following in their truck, with Professor FastBoom, Skinner and Le Pelt following in the black hearse, Stacy and her friend in her pink (1950's) convertable, and Paul in his truck.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Jason was barely keeping the plane sturdy. He had never flown a plane before nor had he ever tried to, so this was a new experience for him.

"Okay, you guys, we've managed to rescue all of the Dalmatians that Cruella had stolen from the state of Texas and escape her hideout. Now what?" Dice asked.

"Now we fly back to America and return to the state of Texas." Said Jason.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Said Dice.

Just then, a screen appeared on the window in front of the group. On it was an image of Cruella and her gang persuing the plane.

"You guys, look." Said Moose.

"Oh no. They're following us." Said Jason.

"Let 'em, they won't be able to catch us while we're in the sky." Said Dice.

"Dice is right. Let's just get out of here and back to Texas, where we belong." Said Mickey.

"I don't wanna go back to Texas...not yet. I wanna give that Cruella and Stacy and their gang of thugs what they deserve for what they did to us." Said Max.

"Me too." Said Mickey.

"Me three." Said Dice.

Olive barked, agreeing with her brothers.

"Now wait just a minute. Just a few minutes ago we were all prisoners of Cruella and Stacy. Now that we're all free, well...isn't it wonderful?" Said Jason. The 10 year old boy looked at all of the dogs and saw that they were growling and baring their sharp teeth and Sargent Tibbs hissed in anger. "I see what you mean."

"You guys, it's time for us to teach Cruella and Stacy a leason, for their own good." Said Max.

"Yeah, you're right, little one, and i think i know the perfect place to do it." Said Birdo.

"Really, where?" Jason asked.

"Just keep flying the plane. I'll tell you everything on the way there." Said Birdo.

"Okay." Said Jason. The boy continued flying the plane through the sky, still narrowly keeping it sturdy.

The vehicles of Cruella and her gang all speed off through the desert, chasing after the plane that was still in their sights, determined to recapture the 104 Dalmatians at any cost.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	99. 104 99: JUST Deserts

**104 99: JUST Desserts.**

Elsewhere in the outback, Emily was now driving in a different part of the desert, with Roxy in the front passenger seat and Rex and Gigi and the dogs in the back seat. They still had no success in finding Cruella, Jason or the 104 Dalmatians, despite their constant driving around the outback. Where were Cruella, Jason and the Dalmatians? Where could they be? Where could she have taken them? It was as if they had all just vanished off the face of the earth without any explonation, whatsoever.

"What on Earth is the matter with you? Why haven't you found Cruella?" Rex asked Emily.

"Rex, i'm doing everything i can." Said Emily.

"Well, you should do more then." Said Rex.

"Rex, you might not wanna alienate the person who's helping us look for our son and the Dalmatians." Said Gigi.

"Who says she's looking? And how hard can it be to find a black and white haired mad woman who stole 104 Dalmatians and kidnapped a boy from the state of Texas?" Rex said.

"You know, you're right, Rex. If it weren't for me...your son wouldn't be where he is right now, wherever that is, and...neither would those 104 Dalmatians." Said Emily.

"Oh yeah, i'm sure you're really upset about my son and those Dalmatians right now." Said Rex sarcasticly.

"I hope they're all safe." Said Emily.

"So do i. I hope Molly is safe too...but i'm glad she's with Jason because in all the years that dog has been in my life...i know that she would do anything to protect Jason." Said Gigi.

"So what is he like?" Rex asked.

"Excuse me?" Gigi asked.

"Jason, what is he like? What kind of music does he listen to? Is he a good student? What are his friends like? Don't tell me he has a girlfriend yet." Rex asked.

"Jason is like you. Very kind and caring and understanding." Said Gigi.

"Well then tell me about him. I mean i'd like to get to know him in case i get a chance to be a father...or when i get a chance to be a father." Said Rex.

Gigi then reached into her purse and started digging around in it.

"Oh come on, wha...what are you doing? I wanna talk about our son and you're gonna fix yourself up?" Rex said.

"This isn't my make-up or lipstick." Said Gigi.

"Then what on Earth is in there that's so important?" Rex asked.

"The story of our son's life. When you disappeared from town in (2009), and i met Brody, i uh...i figured i'd never see you again, so...i documented everything that mattered to me. And everything that mattered to me was my son." Said Gigi before pulling out a picture of a 6 year old brown haired little boy and handing it to Rex. "Our son."

Rex looked at the picture of 6 year old Jason as Gigi dug through the bag again.

Gigi pulled a pink beeded necklace out of her purse. "Oh. This was the first time and last time Jason ever wore pink.

Rex took the pink beeded necklace and examined it and saw that it had Jason's name written on it.

"And here is his report card." Said Gigi, taking a piece of paper out of her purse and handing it to Rex.

"Jason is extremely bright, but he can sometimes be overprotective of his friends when it comes to bullies." Said Rex, reading the report card.

"While you were away for 10 years, i decided to document as much of Jason's life as i could, so that if we ever did cross paths again, i would be able to show you the history of our son's life. And i'm glad to have it with me now." Gigi reached into her purse and got out another card and handed it to Rex.

"A poem by Jason, 7 years old." Rex read. "My mommy is so pretty, My mommy is so smart, my mommy is the one i'll always love with all my heart."

Gigi then started to cry and Rex put the pink beeded necklace on her wrist and the two childhood friends embraced each other with a hugged.

"INCOMING!" Roxy screamed.

Gigi and Rex looked up ahead and saw a red and black car, and three other vehicles, speeding in their direction.

Emily turnned the wheel and swerved to the right, getting out of the vehicles' way, allowing them to pass by.

"What was that?" Rex asked.

"It's Cruella and her gang." Said Emily.

"Are you sure?" Gigi asked.

"I'm possetive it was them, the license plate had the word DE VIL plastered on it." Said Emily.

"Well, don't just sit there, turn this baby around and follow them!" Said Roxy.

"Right." Said Emily. The Australian woman turnned her car around and sped off after the vehicles that had passed by them earlier.  
 **##################################################################################**

The air ship plane sored through the sky, narrowly staying sturdy itself, before landing by a huge building. The cargo slope lowered itself to the ground, opening the cargo, and the 99 Dalmatian puppies rushed out of the cargo and ran up to the building. The front of the plane then opened and Jason and the animals all ran out and rushed up to the double doors of the building. The 10 year old opened the double doors and the 104 Dalmatians all rushed inside before he, Moose, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, the Terrier, Birdo and the Panguin all went inside themselves and closing the doors.

Cruella and her gang drove up to the building and stopped behind the plane. She and her minions all got out of their vehicles.

"There's the plane." Said Paul. He and the others all looked at the plane and saw that the cargo slope was down and then look at the building that the plane was parked by. "They must be in there."

"Good. Let's get going." Cruella said. "Professor FastBoom, stay here and tend to the plane. Get all of our vehicles loaded inside. We'll signal if we need you."

"Alright." Said Professor FastBoom.

Cruella and her gang ran towards the building, leaving FastBoom behind.

Inside the building, Birdo looked out one of the top windows and saw Cruella and her gang heading towards the building. The Cockatoo then flew off of the window and went over to where Jason was, who was with Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, the Terrier and the Panguin, and landed right in front of them.

"It worked. They're out there right now, coming into the factory." Said Birdo.

"Excellent." Said Jason before turnning to the others, kneeling down on one knee. "Now then, does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yes." Said Moose, Dice, Mickey and Max.

Molly, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier all barked in agreement.

"It will only work if we work as a team." Said Jason.

"Right." Said Moose, Dice, Mickey and Max.

Jason and the other animals ran off to hide, leaving Dice alone.

"Hey, wait, where are you guys going, come back." Said Dice.

"Good luck with being the decoy. Later." Said Birdo before flying off after the others.

"What?! Decoy?! Hey, come back here! (Sighs) Fine." Said Dice before walking off. "Sure. Send Dice out as a decoy. I don't remember drawing the shortest straw."

The double doors opened and Cruella and her minions entered into the building. They looked around the room for any sign or trace of the 104 Dalmatians...but alas, there weren't any. The gang of villains then entered into the building and looked thier surroundings. As they walked through the building, it was clear that they were in some kind of factory.

"Miss De ViL, this factory really gives me the chills." Said Horace.

"Don't lose your nerve, Horace. Let's just find the puppies and get out of here." Said Cruella.

"But where could they be? I mean it doesn't look like they're anywhere in here." Said Stacy.

"They're hidding around here somewhere. Lets split up and look for them. Horace, Jasper, you two stay here and search this room, The De ViL women and i will search together. Jean Peier, you and Mr. Skinner and Paul search together, and Stacy, you and your friend search together as well. Understood?" Said Cruella.

"Yes." Said the whole gang, minus Cruella.

Cruella and her family, the three furriers and Stacy and her friend took off in different directions, leaving Horace and Jasper behind.

Dice then came out of hidding and walked into view and barked, getting the enemy's attention.

"There's one of them. After him!" Said Horace.

Dice then ran off and the villains chased after him.

"Hurry before he get's away!" Said Jasper.

In another part of the room, Jason and Mickey, Max and Olive were up on a metal bridge, with a metal catapult. They also had several cream pies behind them.

"Ready, guys?" Jason asked.

"Ready." Said Mickey and Max.

Dice came around the corner, running, with Horace and Jasper chasing him.

"There he goes!" Said Horace.

Dice ran up the stairs that led to the bridge and joined Jason and the others.

Horace and Jasper stopped in their tracks.

"We're up here! Come and get us!" Said Jason.

Cruella and her thugs looked up and they saw Jason and three of the Dalmatian puppies.

"Let's kill!" Said Jasper, proceeding to move forward.

"Hold on, pea-brain." Said Horace grabbing Jasper by the arm. "We got busted last time because we underestimated those little spotted bundles of misery."

"This isn't like the last time. This aint London or miss De ViL's old house. The mutts are running scared. They don't have a plan." Said Jasper.

"May i do the thinking this time, please?" Said Horace.

"Fine." Said Jasper.

"Thank you." Said Horace before looking back up at Jason and the puppies. "Sonny!"

"Yes?" Jason asked.

"Nothing would thrill me more greatly than to shoot you. Knocking off a youngster isn't gonna mean all that much to me, understand?" Said Horace.

"Mm-hmmm." Said Jason.

"But since we're in a hurry, i'll make a deal with you. You throw down the puppies and we won't hurt you. You'll never hear from us again. Okay?" Said Horace.

"You promise?" Jason asked.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." Said Horace.

"Okay." Said Jason.

Horace and Jasper laughed at each other.

"Okay, kid, give them to us." Said Horace.

Jason looked at Dice and nodded.

Dice pressed down on the lever of the catapult with his paw and the catapult sent the cream pie flying down to where Horace and Jasper were.

Jasper looked up and saw the pie coming his way and it hit him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Direct hit!" Said Jason.

Jasper removed the pie from his face and whipped some of it off of his eyes and looked at Horace, who he was seeing double of.

"How many fingers am i holding up, Jasper?" Horace asked, holding up two fingers.

"Uh...eight?" Jasper guessed.

Horace looked back up at the bridge at Jason and the puppies. "Okay, kid. You wanna throw pies? Go ahead! Throw another one!"

Jason put another pie on th catapult and Mickey pulled the switch, sending another cream by flying down, but Horace dodged it and it hit Jasper in the face instead.

Jason laughed at the sight of Jasper being hit in the face with a pie twice.

"If you and your dogs can't do any better than that, kid, you're gonna lose!" Said Horace.

"Horace...no." Said Jasper.

Max launched the next cream pie and Horace dodged it and it hit Jasper in the face.

"You got any more?" Horace asked. He looked down at Jasper, who's face was covered with cream pie. "Come on, Jasper, get up. They're out of pies."

Jason placed another pie onto the catapult.

Jasper looked up and saw that the boy had placed another pie on the catapult. "Ha ba..."

"What?" Horace asked.

Jasper: "(Gibberish)!"

"What?" Horace asked.

Jasper: "(Gibberish)!"

Olive launched the pie.

"What?" Horace asked. He then looked up and saw the pie coming towards him and got out of the way, and Jasper got hit with yet another pie. "That did it! Nobody throws pies at me and gets away with it! Come on, Jasper, get up! You go that way, i'll go this way." Said Horace before storming off.

Up on the bridge, Jason turnned to the puppies. "Nice work, you guys, gimme paw." He said, holding both of his hands out.

The puppies all high-pawed Jason and they all got up and ran across the bridge, preparing for the next phase of their plan.

Meanwhile, Jasper was lying on the floor, with his face all covered with cream pie. "Horace? Horace? Horace?"

Jason and the puppies ran down the stairs on the other side of the bridge and headed for the next room.  
 **##################################################################################**

In another room, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt and Paul all walked through the facility, trying to find the 104 Dalmatians, when all of a sudden, came across a flight of steps that lead to some double doors. The three furrier men walked up the steps and up to the doors.

Up above them, five Dalmatian puppies stood on a metal bridge, with five buckets full of maple syrup. Four of them were black spotted while the fifth one was brown spotted and they wore collars around their necks.

The first black spotted puppy pushed it's bucket off the bridge and the syrup spilled all over Mr. Skinner.

The second black spotted puppy pushed his bucket off the bridge and the syrup spilled all over Le Pelt.

The last two black spotted Dalmatian puppies, and the brown spotted one, pushed the remaining three buckets off the bridge and it they spilled their syrup all over Mr. Skinner Le Pelt and Paul.

The three syrup covered men looked up and saw five Dalmatian puppies standing on the bridge.

The five puppies then ran off to meet up with the others.  
 **##################################################################################**

In another room, an angry muttering Horace through the factory, but soon stopped when he heard barking. Horace looked and saw a yellow spotted Dalmatian puppy, with no collar, standing in front of him just up ahead.

"Staaaaaay." Said Horace.

Rather than do what it was told, the yellow spotted Dalmatian puppy ran off and Horace gave chase. The puppy ran up a flight of stairs leading to a bridge that was above a lake of chocolate.

Horace ran up the stairs and when he got to the top, he saw the yellow spotted puppy stand on the bridge just a few feet away from him.

The yellow spotted Dalmatian barked at Horace repeatedly.

"Why, you little!" Horace said as he charged at the puppy. "Come here, i'm gonna get you, you little...AHHH!" Before Horace could make it to where the puppy was standing, he slipped on some ice and fell off of the bridge and into the chocolate lake below with a loud splash.

The yellow spotted Dalmatian looked over the bridge and down at the chocolate lake and saw a now chocolate covered Horace surface. The puppy then ran off across the rest of the bridge to join the other 104 Dalmatians.  
 **##################################################################################**

Stacy and her friend walked through a room, trying to find Jason and the puppies, but had no such luck.

"This is extraordinary. I'm reduced to trampping through an old factory. Because some mad woman and her idiot gang can't keep track of one boy and a bunch of infant dogs!" Said Stacy. Barking was then heard and she and her friend turnned to see Olive, the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy, standing by a lever.

Stacy's masked friend looked down and saw that he was standing on a trapdoor.

Olive grabbed the lever with her mouth and pulled it, causing the trapdoor to open up underneath Stacy's friend. The masked man then fell through the trapdoor and landed in a large bowl full of Molasses.

"Yes! Way to do, Olive!" Said Jason as he, Dice, Mickey, Max, Moose, Molly, Pongo, Perdy, Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, the Terrier, Birdo, who was perched upon Perdy's back, and the Panguin came up behind the orange spotted Dalmatian. Their praise for the pup's heroic deed was short lived, however, when they saw that Stacy hadn't fallen through the trapdoor as planned. "Uh-oh."

"YOU!" Stacy screamed.

"You." Said Jason.

Olive then barked at Stacy, getting the bridezilla's attention, and ran off.

"Come back here, you little rat!" Said Stacy before looking at Jason and the animals. "I'll deal with all of you later!" The Vegas girl then stormed off after Olive.

"No! Please!" Said Jason before he and the others took off after Stacy.

Meanwhile, Stacy's masked friend surfaced from the bowl of Molasses and tried to carfully ease his way out, but he lost his grip on the bowl and fell to the floor, completely covered in the sticky substance.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the factory, Emily and the gang arrived at the building and she stopped her car behind the plane. She, Rex, Gigi, Roxy and the dogs all got out of the vehicle and rushed towards the building.

"Quickly! Inside the factory!" Said Emily.

"Are you sure they're here?" Rex asked.

"This is no time to be asking questions, Rex, come on!" Said Gigi.

"Hang on, Jason and dogs, we're coming!" Said Roxy.

The gang ran up to the double doors, opened them up, and ran inside the factory.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back inside the factory, Stacy was now chasing after several of the 104 Dalmatians, who were running from her. The angry bride saw that the puppies were heading up a flight of stairs and she ran towards the door that lead to the stairway. When she made it to the door, she stopped to catch her breath. "(Panting) Cruella...Horace...Jasper...Skinner...Le Pelt and Paul...YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" She looked up the stairs and saw the puppies running up the stairs and continued persuing them by running up the stairs herself.

Up on the roof of the factory, the puppies stood in line as they all went inside a bakery through a fan, one by one, with Olive standing on the right side.  
 **##################################################################################**

Stacy rushed up the stairs and made it to the top, where she looked out the doorway and saw that she was on the roof of the factory. She then saw Olive and a black spotted Dalmatian puppy enter into the bakery through a fan.

"Oh, there you are, i see." Said Stacy. The 29 year old blond then ran out on the roof and headed for the huge fan.

Inside the bakery, many of the Dalmatian puppies ran across a large piece of equipment and joined the rest on the other side, which was filled almost all of the puppies.

Back across the other side of the bakery, Olive barked, signaling the other Dalmatian puppy, who was wearing a green collar, to go and join the others.

The Dalmatian puppy ran across the piece of equipment to join the others.

Meanwhile, Stacy arrived at the scene and walked through the fan and entered into the bakery. The bridezilla slowly approached Olive, who was now facing her.

"Here, puppy, puppy. Puppy." Said Stacy in a nice tone.

Olive barked at Stacy.

"Sweet puppy." Said Stacy in a nice tone and a smile on her face, with both of her hands in a position to strangle the orange spotted puppy.

Olive then ran away from Stacy and onto the equipment.

"Uh!" Said Stacy before running over to the equipment. The blond then stepped over the rail and onto the equipment that Olive was standing on. She then slowly and carefully began walking towards the orange spotted puppy, who was yipping and backing up everytime the crazy bride took one step closer to her. Due to how big her wedding dress was, as well as the fact that she had on tall white high-heel shoes, Stacy lost her balance and froze in her tracks. That was when she looked down below and saw how high up she was. She had to be careful, it was long way down. Having regained her balance, Stacy resumed walking towards Olive.

As the bridezilla kept coming closer and closer, Olive backed up while yipping at her. Olive soon reached the end of the equipment and saw that she had nowhere else to go.

Seeing that she now had the puppy trapped, Stacy continued to close in on the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy.

Just then, Jason and the others ran through the fan and entered into the bakery just in time to see Stacy cornnering Olive at the end of some equipment.

"MISS STACY! NO!" Jason screamed in a high-pitched tone.

The scream startled Stacy and she lost her balance again and fell off of the equipment and grabbed ahold of a long cable that was hanging from the sealing and accidently pressed a button with her foot, activating the bakery and turnning the lights on. The Vegas girl held onto the cable for dear life to keep from falling to her death.

The piece of equipment lifted itself up and Olive jumped off the edge and onto the stacks of flour, where some of the other Dalmatians were.

"Let's help them." Said Moose as he looked at Jason.

"Right." Said Jason.

The boy and the animals all went across the moving equipment and joined Olive and the other Dalmatians.

Stacy swung over to another piece of equipment and landed on it on her feet and let go of the cable and looked back and saw Jason and the Dalmatians and other animals all on the stacked sacks of flour. Olive barked at Stacy, who just glared at her.

Olive went over to a long triangle-shapped handle, grabbed it with her mouth, and pulled it, activating the equipment that Stacy was standing on.

Stacy fell into the piece of equipment and it turnned over and she fell onto a motor floor.

Olive barked and one of the Dalmatian puppies pressed a button with it's nose, activating the motor floor.

The motor floor moved Stacy under a huge black bowl filled with raw shelless eggs and another Dalmatian pressed a button with it's paw and a hole opened up at the bottom of the bowl and all of the eggs rained down on Stacy, wetting the bride and her wedding dress from head to toe.

"Hey, stop it!" Said Stacy.

Another Dalmatian stood over by a lever and barked, signaling another Dalmatian to come to it's side. Both of the puppies pulled the lever with their paws and Stacy fell off into a huge bowl, filled with pink cake batter, making a splash landing.

Stacy surfaced from the pink substance and looked around and saw many of the Dalmatians standing on a metal bridge, looking down at her, along with Jason, who was grinning at the sight. Stacy then noticed Olive standing on her hind legs and holding onto the rail with her paws as she looked down at the cake covered bride. Stacy tried to reach for the orange spotted Dalmatian, but was not successful.

Olive barked and all of the Dalmatians started pushing sacks of flour off the bridge and into the cake bowl below that Stacy was in.

Pongo and Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier all dumped flour bags into the bowl, and so did Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey and Max and the Panguin.

Another Dalmatian turnned a knob with it's paw and a cake mixer lowered itself down.

A cake batter and flour covered Stacy looked up and watched as the mixer came down into the bowl she was in.

One of the 104 Dalmatians pushed a switch, activating the mixer.

The mixer then started slowly turnning in the bowl as Stacy held onto it, stiring the pink cake batter.

Jason and the Dalmatians and other animals all watched as Stacy was stired around in the bowl.

The Dalmatian from earlier pushed the switch some more and then again, pushing it all the way to the end, thus turnning the mixer up all the way on high, causing it to stir Stacy and the cake batter even faster. Stacy held on to the mixer as she was stired deeper and deeper into the cake batter until the only thing that was sticking out of the bowl were her legs, revealing her now pink batter covered high-heel shoes. The mixer soon stopped stiring and Stacy's legs sank into the bowl of batter and the mixer lifted itself out of the bowl.

On the bridge, a brown spotted Dalmatian puppy pulled a lever with it's mouth and the bowl dumped Stacy and the pink cake batter onto a motor floor. Her once white ENCHANTED Giselle wedding dress was now completely covered with pink cake batter and her Giselle hairstyle was waisted. Stacy got to her feet and looked in front of her and saw Olive lying on a steem roler and making her way over to a button.

Olive made her way over to the blue button and pressed it with her nose, activating the roler. The orange spotted Dalmatian fell off the roler and it went towards Stacy and knocked her feet out from under her and she fell face down onto the motor floor. The roler then started roling on the cake batter covered Stacy back and forth. Stacy tried to get up, but the roler rolled on her again and again and again. After a few more roles, the roler stopped and went up from the motor floor. Stacy looked forward and saw Olive standing up ahead of her.

"I've got you now, little rat!" Stacy tried to get up, but due to being completely covered in pink cake batter, she was not able to do so. Frustrated, Stacy banged her fist on the motor floor. The motor floor then activated itself and started moving. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The motor floor moved Stacy forward towards Olive, and once she had reached her target, the cake batter covered bride stood up in front of the the orange spotted Dalmatian.

"Oh no!" Said Jason as he and the animals looked on at the scene.

"Get up! Get up!" Said Stacy. But the orange spotted Dalmatian just stood there, whimpering. "What's the matter, little rat? Too kind and gental to fight back?" Said Stacy.

Olive just whimpered.

A yellow spotted Dalmatian puppy placed it's paws on a lever and pulled it, causing three sharp blades to come down behind Stacy. She looked behind her and saw the blades come up and down from the motor floor. She turnned back to Olive with an evil grin and picked up the orange spotted puppy.

"No!" Said Jason.

"I've got you now, you deseased rodant." Said Stacy.

"Please, let her go!" Jason begged.

"You and your mother took someone from me who i love very much, little boy. I am simply here to pay you back. And then, it's your turn." Said Stacy.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy, Emily and the dogs ran through the fan, entering into the factory, where they saw all of the 104 Dalmatians.

"Jason! Moose, Molly! Dice, Mickey, Max! Olive! Where are you?!" Gigi called.

"We're over here!" Jason shouted.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy, Emily and the dogs all ran through the bakery and stopped in their tracks when they saw Stacy, all covered with pink cake batter, holding Olive.

"No!" Gigi screamed.

"Mom?" Jason said.

"No! Stacy, don't!" Gigi said.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" Stacy said.

"Stacy...please...please don't hurt Olive." Gigi begged as she proceeded to walk towards Stacy.

"DON'T take another step...or else the puppy here gets it." Said Stacy, stopping Gigi in her tracks.

"Okay. Alright. You don't wanna do this, Stacy." Said Rex.

"You took somone from me that i love very much, Gigi. I am simply returnning the favor...and then...it's your turn...right after your son's, of course." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, please don't do this." Said Rex.

"Were you in love with Rex, Gigi? Did you honostly think he'd want you?" Said Stacy.

"Stacy, please, let Olive go. Don't make things worse for yourself." Said Rex.

"Rex is right, miss Stacy, you will make matters worse for yourself if you harm that puppy. Clearly you've suffered a nervous breakdown. Look, i'll get you whatever help you need, just...let the puppy go and we'll get this whole thing sorted out when we get back to the U.S." Said Emily.

"Okay, you can just spare me your shrink talk because there is no amount of therapy that's going to give me my life back...and since that's the case...i guess that means i have nothing to lose." Said Stacy.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy and Emily just looked at Stacy with weird expressions on their faces, more-so Rex than any of them. Stacy...the girl, who he had fallen for back in college...a once wise, smart, inteligent girl...had now been reduced to complete utter madness. Why hadn't he seen this side of her back then...or any time at all when they were together? Maybe Rex was so in love with Stacy that he wouldn't allow himself to see just how crazy she was. Stacy started losing her mind back in (2009) when she found out that he was the father of Gigi's son. She continued on a downward spiral this year when she had met Gigi, then being blackmailed by Cruella into helping her steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas to keep the mad woman from going to Rex and telling him that Jason was his son, only to have it all backfire. In the end...the truth still came out...and Stacy still lost Rex. She snapped. Rex made excuses for her jealous behavior towards Gigi while they were in Paris, Texas...now he couldn't ignore it anymore. Now that he was looking at Stacy, and listening to the way she was talking, it was clear that the girl had had a nervous breakdown.

"Stacy! Put Olive down! Pick on somebody your own size!" Said Jason.

"Jason. You want the puppy? AHAHAHAHA! Come and get her." Said Stacy.

"Let her go! You don't want any trouble with me." Said Jason.

"Ooh. Like how you'd get into trouble if you came down here where i am? Face it, you've lost. You and your K-9 friends may have won the battle, but i'm about to win the war. My husband Rex is here at my side and ready to marry me. In a moment, i'll have what i've been longing for while all of you will end up as fur clothing and dog meat! Alone on some sad rack and plastic plate, dead and meaty and red! No home, no family, no life, no pulse. Just slapped between two buns, smothered in unions, with fries on the side! STACY MALEFICENT HELL HAS THE LAST LAUGH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" Jason said. The angry boy's eyes changed from brown to orange. "(Voice Deepening) Let her...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A black ray of light shot up from the bridge where Jason was standing, enveloping the boy.

Everyone in the bakery, both human and animal, staired in aw at what they were seeing.

The black ray of light soon died and in Jason's spot stood a tall, muscular man with long silver hair, orange eyes and tan skin. Jason was gone again and Ansem was back in control.

Stacy just staired at the tall, muscular man that stood in Jason's place. in fact, she was so focused on him, she didn't even notice that she had dropped Olive.

Olive barked, and a Dalmatian puppy jumped down from the bridge and landed on a board that opened up a trapdoor underneath, Stacy, who fell through, went down a slide, and landed in tripple deck cake bowl filled with pink cake batter. The bowl then started heading towards an oven, blazing with fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stacy screamed at the top of her lungs as she and the cake bowl moved close to the oven until it went inside and closed, trapping her inside.

Birdo got on Perdy's back and Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max, Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, the Terrier and the Panguin all ran across the bridge and ran down some stairs and Moose barked, getting the attention of the humans.

"Moose, Molly!" Said Gigi as she and the others rushed over to the animals. Gigi got down on her kees and hugged both Moose and Molly. "Moose, Molly! Dice, Mickey, Max! Oh, thank goodness you're all safe and sound!" Said Gigi in a happy tone.

Olive then ran over and joined the group.

"And Olive!" Said Gigi happily before picking up the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy and holding her in her arms. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright! I thought i'd never see any of you again!"

"How ironic." Came a deep manly voice.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy, Emily and the dogs and other animals all looked up and saw at the bridge and saw the tan man.

Ansem then jumped off of the bridge and landed in front of the group. "She was just another puppet after all." He said, refering to Stacy.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"Cruella and her allies were just using Stacy from the beginning. She failed to notice the jealousy in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." Said Ansem.

"Who are you? And where's Jason? Where's my son?" Rex demanded.

"I am Ansem...the next heir leader of the Dark 13. And as for the boy...well...you're looking at him."

"What? You...You're not Jason." Said Rex.

"Yes he is, Rex." Said Gigi.

"Come on, Gigi, don't tell me you actually believe what this man is saying." Said Rex.

"I don't know how to explain it, but he's telling the truth." Said Gigi.

"Come on, Gigi, wake up. He's not our son and he knows it. Which is very obvious since he doesn't look a thing at all like Jason." Said Rex.

"But he is, Rex. He is our son. I have been apart of Jason's life since the day he was born. Ever since his birth, Jason and i have had this strong connection. I know that's him. A mother knows her kid when she sees them. I mother knows." Said Gigi.

"A mother knows...Wow." Said Rex.

"If i were you, i'd listen to her. She's telling the truth, after all." Said Ansem.

"You're lying! Where is Jason?! What did you do with my son?!" Rex demanded.

"I am...your son." Said Ansem.

"Say that again and i'll kill you!" Said Rex.

"But it's true...i am your son...Rex." Said Ansem.

"How do you know my name?" Rex asked.

"The same way i know Gigi's and Roxy's names. The same way i know Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive...and the same way i know Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. I'm your son." Said Ansem.

"LIAR! LIAR! STOP IT, OKAY?! YOU'RE LYING!" Said Rex.

"Don't believe me? Well, maybe this will clear things up. Do you remember that day, on January 1'st, (2020), when you found me walking to my mother's job from school because i had missed the bus? You should...it was less than two months ago. Anyway...you pulled over, offered to give me a lift, and i accepted your invitation. On the way to the Texas Road House, we talked about my mom and both of our father...and how we lost them. Remember?"

"No...No, it can't be." Said Rex.

"Still not convinced? Well, maybe this last part will prove i'm telling the truth. When we arrived at the Texas Road House, you said..."Okay, here we are. Home sweet home."

"Oh my good...you're Jason. You really are my son." Said Rex.

"There, see? Now was that so hard?" Ansem asked.

"I don't get it. If you're Jason, why don't you look like him? Why aren't you a kid, why aren't you 10 years old?" Rex asked.

"The time for that question to be answered has not yet come." Said Ansem.

"But you mentioned something earlier about being the next heir leader of something called the Dark 13. What were you talking about?" Said Rex.

"Sorry...can't help you there, it's top secret." Said Ansem.

"Enough with the secrets! I have had it up to here with secrets, okay?! I just wanna know what happened and what Cruella and her thugs do to you to make you look like this!" Said Rex.

"No police...no help from the guys in blue...So tell me...how'd you get here?" Said Ansem.

"We took a private jet. Nothing more to it. When Cruella and her goons stole 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, you were taken from us as well. I vowed we would find you and bring you and the Dalmatians home, no matter what the cost. I believed we would find you. So here we are. Our son is standing right here in front of us. We will have you back." Said Rex.

"It's no use. The boy is me now. He cannot come back." Said Ansem.

"What?" Gigi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"The Dark 13 cannot continue on if there is no leader to rule over it." Said Ansem.

"Leader? Jason's a leader?" Said Rex.

"Yes...and without him, i cannot exist...and the Dark 13 would be without when their old one is gone. It is time that future ruler awakened." Said Ansem.

"Whoever you are, let Jason go! Give him back his life! Give us back our son!" Said Rex.

"It is i...Ansem...the future leader of the Dark 13." Said Ansem.

"Jason?" Said Gigi.

"What?" Ansem asked.

"I have to tell you something...something that i've been keeping from you for 10 whole years since the day you were born." Said Gigi.

"Jason's not here...There's only me...Ansem...the future ruler of the Dark 13 Organization."

"I don't care what you call yourself or what you look like...you are still my son and will always be. But right now you need to hear what i have to say to you...okay?" Said Gigi.

"Fine." Said Ansem.

"Look...i know how much you loved Brody...and that's never gonna change...but...we think you deserve to know the truth." Said Gigi.

"Truth? What truth?" Ansem asked.

"Brody is not your father...Rex is." Said Gigi.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Said Ansem.

"I know it isn't fair to dump this on you now, honey,...but...Brody's not your Dad...he's not. Your honest to God biological father...is Rex." Said Gigi.

"You're lying." Said Ansem.

"I'm not, i...I was...but i'm not now." Said Gigi.

"I can't believe you're doing this. I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to try to make your own son believe that his father is another man." Said Ansem.

"Jason, i'm not trying to change the way you feel about Brody. You loved him, i get that. But i need you to know the truth. I need you to know, okay? I want you to have the chance to get to know Rex...cause he's your Dad. Rex is your Dad, honey." Said Gigi.

"It doesn't matter what you say...Jason can't hear you. He doesn't exist anymore." Said Ansem.

"I don't believe that! Look...i don't blame you for being mad at me...i lied to you...i lied to everyone in town...and i've been lying ever since you came home from pre-school and asked where your Daddy was." Said Gigi.

"I don't wanna hear this." Said Ansem.

"Well, you're gonna have to, i'm sorry. I grew up in Paris, Texas with Rex. He was my childhood friend. You know that. And, well...i got pregnant in (2009). Only by then...he had left town for college and i didn't know where he was after he graduated. And then, i met Brody. I let him think that i was having his baby. He said he loved me and, and then he told me in December 26'th of (2014) that when he got home from the war in the summer of (2015), we would get married and he would take care of us. But then he got killed in the war." Said Gigi.

"If he hadn't died...and made it back from the war...would you have married him?" Ansem asked.

"Probably...but he wasn't your biological father...Rex is." Said Gigi.

"So Rex ran out...and then Brody stepped up...is that right?" Ansem asked.

"Kind of." Said Gigi.

"Even if i did believe that, which i don't, why would any child want a jerk, like Rex, for a father?" Said Ansem.

"When Rex left town...he didn't know i was pregnant. I didn't even know." Said Gigi.

"So why'd he leave? I'd never do that to some girl. Grow up with her and then just take off." Said Ansem.

"Oh...good to know." Said Gigi. "Uh...Jason...you know, i'm not saying it was the right thing to do, i'm just explaining how it happened. Rex's mother, Roxy, then told me that he left for college in Vegas. After he had graduated from there, i didn't know where he was."

"You couldn't call him?" Ansem asked.

"I didn't have his phone number." Said Gigi.

"What about his mother, his friends? Somebody had to know where he was. This is all a lie. You've been telling your son that his father is another man ever since he was little. Why would you do that if it wasn't true?" Said Ansem.

"I couldn't tell you that your Dad didn't even know that you were alive. So i thought it would be kinder to give you Brody. He wanted to be a Dad and for five whole years he was. But then he died in the war, which means he couldn't come back so i could tell him that he wasn't your real father. It was gonna be hard enough for you to grow up without a Dad...so i figured i would give you a war hero to talk about with the other kids. But that doesn't matter, okay? None of that matters now. The most important thing right now is for you to understand that Rex is your father." Said Gigi.

"You can stop treating me like i'm your little boy because i'm not, he's gone." Said Ansem.

"NO!" Said Gigi.

"He's never gonna come back and i'm never gonna let him. I don't care what you say." Said Ansem.

"I'm not trying to take what you feel for Brody away from you...or what Brody felt for you." Said Gigi.

"So why are you telling me all of this? I'm not Jason." Said Ansem.

"Because your father,...Rex and i, came here to Australia to save you and all of these Dalmatians from being slaughtered. That's why we're here. Because...we got on a jet and flew halfway around the world because we love you." Said Gigi.

"So why was he engaged to marry someone else?" Ansem asked.

"He called off their engagement." Said Gigi.

"Oh, he's a real catch." Said Ansem.

"(Crying) Jason, i'm doing this for you." Said Gigi.

"JASON'S NOT HERE! And you're not doing this for you're son...you're doing this for yourself. Admit it. You're doing this for you. And besides, Jason doesn't want Rex to be his father, he want's Brody." Said Ansem.

"You're coming in loud and clear. I should have told the truth a long time ago and spared us all a lot of heart-ach." Said Gigi. "(Sighs) Okay, here's the deal." She said as she walked up to Ansem. "I am still your mother...and i am looking out for you. And i don't want you to hate yourself 20 years from now."

"I'm not gonna hate myself, i'm not Jason." Said Ansem.

"Now that you know the truth, that Rex is your real father, and if you didn't at least take the oppertunity to give him a chance, trust me, you'll hate yourself." Said Gigi.

"No, i won't." Said Ansem.

"Any boy, who already knows he would never leave a girl he loves, is gonna hate himself if he walks out on the man who tried to rescue him...and that is a fact." Said Gigi.

"Read my lips...i...don't...care." Said Ansem.

"Jason..." Said Rex before walking up beside Gigi. "Dads count. I get that, i didn't have one growing up like i should've...but i've changed, i found Bo and...he's the best father any kid could ever ask for. I respect him, i pay attention to what he says, i learn from him. And if i could do that, then i could be a good father for you...because i know what it's like growing up without a father. I heard a saying: To be a man, you need to see a man. Well, i wanna be that man for you, Jason, i wanna be. Just please, please give me a chance."

Gigi then rapped her arms around Ansem, embracing him with a hug.

"(Gasping) Wha...what are you doing?!" Ansem gasped. Memories of Jason with Gigi then started playing in his head. "Stop!"

Rex then joined Gigi in hugging Ansem.

Memories of Jason with Rex and Gigi then began to race through Ansem's head. "Stop!" He said in his voice and Jason's voice. The memories of Jason being with Rex and Gigi continued to play out in his mind. **"STOP! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Ansem screamed as he began to glow black and shrink. The glowing black figure continued to shink until he had shrunk down to the size of a little kid. The black ray then faded and in Ansem's place stood 10 year old Jason Miller. His long hair was brown, his skin was white and his eyes were brown.

"Jason!" Said Gigi before embracing her son with another hug, along with Rex. "Oh, thank goodness you're back."

"Back? What do you mean? I didn't go anywhere." Said Jason.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" Rex asked. He could tell just by looking at Jason that the boy couldn't remember a thing that had happened when he was Ansem. Not even the fact Gigi had told him that Rex was his real father. They would have to explain everything to the kid all over again, but that would have to wait. Right now they had to get themselves and the 104 Dalmatians back to America.

"Rex! You're here!" Said Jason, overjoyed to see Rex.

"Where else would i be, Paris, France? I came to rescue you." Rex said.

"You did?" Jason asked.

"Of course, son. I couldn't let those people hurt you or those 104 Dalmatians." Said Rex.

Barking was then heard and Jason looked and saw Olive and the other animals, safe and sound.

"Olive?" Said Jason.

Olive barked while wagging her tail.

"Olive!" Said Jason before he and Olive ran up to each other and the 10 year old boy got down on his knees and the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy jumped into his arms. "Olive!" He said, embracing the six week old puppy with a hug. "Oh, Olive, i'm so glad you're safe and sound."

Rex, Gigi, Roxy, Emily and the dogs, the Cat, the Cockatoo and the Panguin all watched as an overjoyed Jason hugged Olive.

Just then, the oven timer went off with a ding, getting the attention of the humans and all of the animals.

Olive hopped out of Jason's arms and ran off.

"Olive, wait, come back." Said Jason before chasing after the orange spotted puppy.

Rex, Gigi, Roxy and Emily and Rex, the Border Collie, all ran after Jason and Olive and Birdo flew after them. They followed the two up the stairs and went across the bridge and stopped in the middle of it and looked over the rail, down below.

The oven opened up and the tripple deck cake bowl came out, with the pink cake now done and baked. Two legs shot out at the bottom of the cake bowl, covered with pink cake, and high heel shoes, which were also covered with pink cake.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy, Emily and Jason flinched with their mouths hanging open, with wide grins on their faces.

Stacy's head then popped out of the top of the cake bowl and she gasped for air. "Boy, was it hot in there." The Vegas girl's blond hair was now covered with pink cake, her tiara was covered with pink cake and her veil was now pink. The cake bowl then opened up, revealing that the 29 year old was trapped inside a pink massive tripple deck cake. The girl's right hand then popped out on the right side of the cake, follow by her left hand on the left side. Stacy then started carefully walking, trying her best not to fall, due to her being trapped in the wedding cake.

The Dalmatian puppies barked as they watched the cake trapped Stacy walk.

Rex, Gigi, Roxy, Emily and Jason all grinned as they looked down at the cake trapped Stacy.

As Stacy continued walking, Olive barked and Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey and Max started stepping on different colored icing bags with their paws, squerting the Stacy cake. Then Pongo and Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier and the Panguin joined in, follow by Lassie, Jake and Foster. Pretty soon, all of the Dalmatian puppies joined in and all of the animals were squerting icing at the Stacy cake.

Rex, the Border Collie, then spilled a sack of sprinkles all over Stacy from the top of the bridge.

The 104 Dalmatians and the other animals barked as they continued squerting the Stacy cake.

Rex, Gigi, Roxy, Emily and Jason all laughed as they watched the funny scene.

Barking was then heard and Stacy looked up and Olive spilled a another bag of sprinkles that fell all over the demented bride's face.

"(Crying) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHA!" Stacy screamed.

"And now for the topper." Said Birdo while standing on the rail of the bridge, holding a topper of a bride and groom in his mouth. The Cockatoo dropped the topper and it landed on top of Stacy's head. "You may now kick the bride."

The Terrier ran up behind Stacy and pushed her, knocking the cake-trapped bride onto a large roler.

Pongo and Perdy rushed over to the roler and they placed their paws on it and started pushing it and a screaming Stacy towards the double doors.

The double doors then opened and there stood, Cruella, Diane, Vivian, Ivy, Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt, Paul and the masked figure appeared on the other side and saw Pongo and Perdy pushing a roler towards them, with Stacy on it, who was trapped in a pink tripple deck wedding cake that was decorated with all colors of icing.

Pongo and Perdy then let the roler go and it continued speeding towards the other villains.

Stacy: "AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Cruella and the gang screamed as the roler and Stacy came towards them.

Stacy then crashed into Cruella and the others and the roler sped into another room, with Cruella and her allies as it's new passengers. Stacy Cruella and the others looked up ahead and saw several cakes sitting in a window on display. As the roler sped towards the beautiful icing covered desserts, the villains shut their eyes tight, bracing for impact. The roler and the villains then crashed into all of the cakes that were sitting in front of the window, putting the bad guys themselves on display for the whole city of Sydney, Australia to see.

"See ya!" Said Jason.

"And i show wouldn't wanna be ya." Roxy added.

In the other room, lying on the floor, all covered with the cakes, along with Cruella and her gang, Paul reached inside his right pants pocket and got out a black device and pressed a red button on top and it started glowing.

"You know something, Jason? I'm proud of you. I think you've grown up a lot these past three months." Said Rex.

"Thanks." Said Jason.

"As a matter of fact, we think you've grown up so much that it's, um...time for us to explain something to you. Something pretty important. It's...it's, uh...Well, you'd be able to understand it now." Said Gigi.

"And we think it's something that you need to know. And your Mom wanted me to know, cause she...she mailed a letter to me 10 years ago, telling me all about. I never got that letter...until now." Said Rex.

"And i wasn't sure when would be the right time that i should talk to you about it. I tried once before when you were 5, but...i didn't do it very well. So...i think that now is the right time to...try again. To make you understand." Said Gigi.

"Understand what?" Jason asked.

"That...Rex is..." Before Gigi could tell Jason the truth, the roof to the bakery was taken off, revealing Cruella's air ship plane hovering over the building with two big long vacums at the bottom of the plane.

The vacums then started sucking up all of the Dalmatian puppies into the plane.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy, Emily and Jason held onto each other, and the rail, real tightly to keep being sucked up by the vacums.

"We've got them! We've got them! Did you see that? HAHAHAHA! Perfect win! Perfect win! They're mine! All mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cruella said as she and her goons and Stacy stood in the doorway of the double doors.

As the vacums continued to suck the puppies up into the plane, Jason looked and saw Mickey and Max being sucked in as well. "NO!" He screamed as he let go of the rail and grabbed ahold of the two Dalmatian twin puppies. The boy held Mickey and Max in his arms as they were all being sucked towards the vacums, but Rex and Gigi each grabbed Jason by his legs and Roxy held onto Rex while Emily held onto Gigi, Olive held onto Emily and Rex, the Border Collie, held onto Roxy.

Cruella and her gang and Stacy took notice of this.

"(Growls) Meddling brat. Gonna get rid of him for good." Said Paul before getting out his walki talki. "FastBoom! Use the vacums to shake those losers off!"

"Right away, sir." Said FastBoom through the walki talki.

The vacums' suckshion then incressed and quickly sucked up all of the remaining Dalmatian puppies and Molly and Moose. It also sucked up Pongo, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Panguin, as well as Lassie, Jake and Foster. It even sucked up Rex, the Border Collie.

As the adults and the puppy held onto each other, and to Jason, Gigi and Rex slowly started losing their grip on their son.

"Help, i'm slipping!" Said Jason.

"Gigi, hold on!" Said Rex.

"I'm trying!" Said Gigi.

Despite the parents' strong will to hold on to their son, they soon lost their grip.

"JASON!" Gigi screamed.

"MOM!" Jason shouted as he and Mickey and Max were sucked up into the plane by the vacums.

One of the vacums turnned to where Cruella and her gang and Stacy were and it sucked them all up into the plane.

With the 104 Dalmatians re-captured, the plane flew off, away from the factory.

Seeing the plane take off with her friends and family and the other Dalmatians, Olive ran across the bridge, with Birdo flying after her. The two animals ran down the stairs and went into the room, where Cruella and Stacy and their gang were earlier, to exit the building and persue the plane.

"They're getting away!" Said Roxy.

"Oh no they're not! Follow me!" Said Emily.

Rex, Gigi and Roxy followed Emily across the bridge. They all ran down the stairs and rushed out of the room to get back in Emily's car and persue the plane.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in Australia, the air ship plane sored through the air. Having re-captured the 104 Dalmatians, Cruella and her gang were on their way back to Paul's underground fur factory.

"Well, everyone, it looks like lady luck has finally decided to smile down on us. Everything's going our way." Said Cruella.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Paul.

"You can't do this! You're gonna get in big trouble! I'll tell the Rangers where you are!" Came the voice of Jason over the radio.

"I almost forgot. We got a lose end to tie up...haven't we, dumplen?" Said Paul to Cruella.

"Not to worry. As soon as we're back at the fur factory, i'll have Professor FastBoom erase the boy's memory with his invention and then we'll send him back home to the U.S. Problem solved." Said Cruella. Just then, a clicking sound came from behind. Cruella and her gang turnned to see the cake trapped Stacy pointing a gun at them.

"Actually...i have something else in mind." Said Stacy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Jason and the 104 Dalmatians and the other animals were all trapped down in the cargo on the plane, with nowhere to go. Jason was sitting up against the wall, depressed about the whole matter.

"Now, now, Jason...we mustn't lose hope. Olive is still out there." Said Moose.

"That's right. If anyone can get us out of this scrape, it's Olive." Said Dice, trying to comfort Jason, but quickly realized that it may not have been the best thing to say because he didn't know if weather or not it was true. But after seeing a smile appear on Jason's face, the Dalmatian puppy knew he had said the right thing.

"Nice bluff, Dad." Max whispered in Moose's ear.

"I wasn't bluffing. You don't know Olive like i do. She'll never give up." Said Moose.

The plane continued soring through the sky, now taken over by a knew captain and heading for a new destination.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	100. 104 100: Olive To The Rescue

**104 100: Olive To The Rescue.**

That night, in the outback of Australia, Olive was running through the desert, following the air ship plane, with Birdo flying along side her. The orange spotted Dalmatian puppy then stopped in her tracks when she saw how far ahead the plane was.

Birdo landed right next to Olive and they both saw that the plane was way ahead of them and that they still had a long way to go. "Oh my gosh."

Olive then laid down on the desert floor and whimpered in defeat. She and Birdo still had a long way to go and there was no way they would be able to catch up with the plane in time to rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians and the others, even if Birdo flew her the rest of the way. They needed to find some other way to catch up to the plane. But how?

The two animals were then brought out of their train of thought when they heard snoring coming from behind them. They turnned and saw a Razorback lying on the ground, sleeping. Olive and Birdo then went over to the harry creature and stopped in front of him.

"Uh..." Birdo began.

The Razorback awoke from it's slumber and saw a six week old Dalmatian puppy, and a gray and red Cockatoo, standing right in front of him.

"Uh...Excuse me." Said Birdo.

Angry that it was disturbed from it's sleep, the Razorback growled at the Dalmatian and the Cockatoo.

"Now look, we've got a long way to go, and you're gonna take us there, and you're not gonna give us any trouble about it, right?!" Said Birdo as he got in the Razorback's face.

The Razorback whimpered as it shook it's head.

"Good." Said Birdo.

Olive hopped onto the Razorback's back and Birdo landed on her back.

"Now get." Said Birdo.

The Razorback then took off through the outback desert, with it's two passengers on it's back.  
 **##################################################################################**

At the Australian airport, the black coat hoode figure, Professor FastBoom, Diane and Vivian and Dr. Xehanort were boarding a black private jet, with the symble **'D.13'** plastered on it. The cargo was also opened and the airport staff drove Diane and Vivian's cars up the slope and into the cargo. When Stacy had taken over the plane at gunpoint, Cruella requested that they drop FastBoom, Diane and Vivian off at the airport to meet up with Dr. Xehanort. After dropping the two De ViL women off, the plane headed back to the outback.

As Diane, Vivian and Xehanort walked up the stairs to the jet, Xehanort stopped in the doorway and turnned to face the two black and white haired women.

"Where's miss De ViL?" Xehanort asked, refering to Cruella.

"She's in the outback of Australia, having her 104 Dalmatians fur coat made." Said Diane.

"But our deal is still intact?" Xehanort asked.

"Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of. Did you get what you needed from Paul's fur factory?" FastBoom said.

"As a matter of fact, i did. It's on board the jet right now." Said Xehanort.

"Good. Let's go." Said Vivian.

Xehanort, Professor FastBoom, Diane and Vivian and the black coat hooded figure boarded the black jet and the mad scientist closed the door.

The male staff members exited the cargo and it closed up.

The jet then started up and drove down the runway before lifting itself off the ground and flying off and disappearing into the dark night sky.  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in the outback, the plane had landed near a spot where there was a river with a huge massive waterfall with a huge rock that was in the shape of a Cockodile's head, with water coming out of it's mouth. After taking over the plane at gunpoint, Stacy had Cruella's pilots fly them to this location to do away with Jason against their will.

Among the plane was Paul's huge truck, with the cage on the back.

Jason was sitting on top of the cage of Paul's truck, on his knees, tied up, with a crain hooked up to the ropes. The crain was attached to Paul's truck.

Paul, Joanne, and Cruella all stood outside, held at gunpoint by the pink cake trapped Stacy, with her masked friend at her side.

"Are you ready, boy? It's time you learned how to fish for crocs." Said Paul as he stood at the crain's control pannel and lifted Jason up off the cage. "They like it when you use live bait. And you're as live as they come."

Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max, The Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, the Terrier, Rex, Lassie, Jake, Foster and the Panguin were all inside the cage of Paul's truck and they watched as the Australian man used the crain to lift Jason up and dangle him over the river.

"Oh! (Singing) You get a line and i'll get a pole, matey. You get a line, i'll get a pole, friend. Oh, you get a line, i'll get a pole. We'll go fishing in the crocodile hole. Buddy, pal of mine." Stacy sang while Paul turnned on the lights on his vehicle, shinning them down into the river filled with Crocodiles. "That's right, babies. Suppertime!" She said.

The Crocodiles swam towards Jason, who was lowered down near the river.

Meanwhile, The Dalmatians and the other animals looked on from inside the cage, horrified, knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop this madness.

Pongo and Perdy and the Colonel and Terrier all growled and barked at the scene.

"It doesn't look good, Molly. I can't see any way out of this one." Said Moose.

"Oh, Olive, please hurry." Said Molly.

Paul got back to the control pannel of the crain. "Now this is my idea of fun." He then grabbed two switches and pulled them, dumping Jason into the river and then pulling him out again.

"Nothing personal, boy, but i wouldn't want to disappoint the police. They were looking so hard for you, and now, they're gonna find you." Said Stacy.

Paul pulled a switch, lowering the boy down to the river, where the Crocodiles were right below him. Suddenly, without warning, the truck turnned off.

"What?" Stacy said.

"What?" Cruella added.

"What the blazes is going on here?" Paul said. He then heard snorting and he, Cruella, Stacy and her friend all turnned to see a Razorback running out of his truck. "(Singingly) Joanne."

Joanne came to Paul's side, who had climbed down from the control pannel and was now holding onto the latter.

"Did you know there was a Razorback in my truck?" Paul asked.

Joanne nodded, but quickly shook her head.

"Did ya? There was a Razorback in my truck!" Paul yelled. "Now you quite playing around and do your job, you four-legged Python!" The Australian man got inside his truck and discovered that the keys were missing. "Hey, what happened to the keys?"

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Stacy demanded.

"My keys are missing." Said Paul.

"What? Where are they?" Cruella asked.

"I don't know, that's what i'm trying to figure out." Said Paul.

"Well, they must be around here somewhere. They couldn't just get up and walk away." Said Cruella.

Unbeknownst to the villains, Olive and Birdo were hidding under the truck, with the keys in the Cockatoo's mouth.

"Something weird's going on around here. I smell a big, fat rat." Said Paul.

As Jason hanged over the river, a crocodile jumped out of the water and tried to eat him, but was unsuccessful.

Back under the truck, Birdo and Olive began to sneak off with the keys, when suddenly, Joanne appeared behind them and gave chase on the other side of the truck.

The animals inside the cage took notice of this.

"Look, it's Olive!" Said Dice.

"I don't believe it." Mickey said.

"Way to go, Olive!" Said Max.

Birdo then flew on top of the cage with the keys and landed on top while Joanne continued to chase Olive.

"Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat." Said Stacy, pointing her gun at Paul while he got out his hunting gun. It was the very same gun that Roxy had shot him with back in (1989).

standing on top of the cage, Birdo tried to use the keys to open the cage door while Joanne was still chasing Olive around in circles. The Komodo Dragon then bit at the puppy, but ended up bighting her own tail instead.

Birdo continued to try and open the cage door with the keys, but was enterupted by a loud gun fire.

"Blast!" Said Paul, holding his hunting gun. Having missed shooting the rope, Jason was tied to, on the first shot, The Australian aimed the gun at the rope, preparing to fire again.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Birdo. "I hope i know what i'm doing." The Cockatoo then flew off of the cage.

Paul fired the gun again, and this time the bullet hit the rope, now only hanging by a thread.

Birdo sored down to Joanne, who had Olive cornnered up against one of the wheel's, and attacked the Komodo's face, causing her to give chase.

Paul aimed the gun at the rope again, ready to fire once more.

Joanne chased Birdo over to where Paul and Cruella were standing, which was at the edge of a clift, and the Komodo jumped on Cruella, who bumped into Paul. Both humans lost their balance and tried to regain it, but while doing so, Birdo swooped down in front of their faces and they all fell into the river below.

Birdo landed at the edge of the clift and Olive joined him.

The Crocodiles quickly turnned their attention away from Jason and focused on Cruella, Paul and Joanne.

Cruella and Paul surfaced and gasped for air, along with Joanne.

"Joanne! Joanne! You stupid lizard! Get off me!" Said Paul.

"You idiot!" Said Cruella.

"Get off of me!" Said Paul, forcing Joanne off of him.

Cruella got behind Paul as the Crocodiles came close towards them.

"No! No!" Said Paul as he used his gun to keep the Crocodiles at bay while Joanne swam to shore.

"Now that's a pretty sight." Said Birdo as he and Olive watched Paul and Cruella fend off the Crocodiles.

Emily's van then sped onto the scene and she, Roxy, Rex and Gigi all got out of the vehicle.

Gigi, Emily and Roxy ran up to Stacy and Gigi grabbed the gun while Roxy grabbed Stacy's left hand and Emily grabbed her right hand. It was easy for the gang to subdue the young blond, since she was trapped in a pink massive, tripple deck wedding cake.

"Hey, you!" Said Gigi as she pointed the gun at Stacy's masked friend, who put his hands up. "Stop right there! Where is my son!" Barking was then heard and Gigi looked and saw Olive and the Cockotoo standing at the edge of a clift. "Olive!" She turnned to Emily, who was helping Roxy hold Stacy. "Here, hold this." The 29 year old girl handed the gun to the Australian woman and she and Rex ran over to the edge of the clift where Olive and Birdo were. When they reached the edge of the clift, they saw Jason handing by a rope over a river of Crocodiles.

"He's right there on that rope!" Said Birdo.

"Hold on, Jason!" Said Rex.

Jason looked up and saw that the rope was beginning to break. The rope then snapped and the boy fell into the river.

"JASON!" Gigi screamed.

"Oh no, the boy!" Birdo added.

Rex jumped off the edge and landed in the water. Under water, the young man could see Jason, still tied up, drifting further down to the bottom of the river. Rex swam down the where Jason was and grabbed the boy and swam up to the surface.

Jason gasped for air as he and Rex surfaced. The river's tide then pulled Jason away from Rex and began to pull the boy further out.

"Help!" Jason said as the curant continued to carry him and Rex futher out, the 10 year old boy was slammed into a rock, hitting his forehead, follow by being slammed into another rock, hitting the back of his head.

Rex swam over to where Jason was and grabbed ahold of the boy and held onto him. He then grabbed ahold of a stick that was sticking up out of the river and held onto it, keeping both Jason and himself from drifting further down.

Olive jumped off the edge and dove into the river and started swimming towards Rex and Jason.

"OLIVE!" Gigi screamed.

Olive swam over to where Rex and Jason were and she grabbed ahold of Jason's shirt with her mouth and held onto it.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Gigi, seeing that Olive had made it safely over to where Rex and Jason were.

Birdo then flew up to Gigi, showing her the keys in his beek.

"Huh? What are those for?" Gigi asked.

Birdo then flew off.

"Hey, wait, come back!" Said Gigi, turnning away from the edge. She then saw the Cockatoo take the keys and land on top of the cage part of a truck and saw that Molly, Moose, the puppies, Clark's four dogs and the other animals were all trapped inside. "Oh my word." She said before rushing over to help the animals.

While all of that was going on, Paul and Cruella continued to fight off the Crocodiles.

"Get back!" Said Paul as he hit the Crocodiles with his gun.

"Get away! Get away!" Cruella added.

The Crocodiles then all began to swim away from the two humans.

"HAHA! We whooped you! We whopped you all!" Said Paul.

"You'll think twice before messing with Paul C. McLawrence and Cruella De ViL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Cruella as the curant carried her and Paul past Joanne, who was on dry land, and further down.

Joanne then waved goodbye to the two humans with her tail.

Cruella and Paul then looked back and their eyes instantly went wide, for right behind them was none other than a huge, massive waterfall at the end of the river. The two villains tried to fight the curant, but were unsuccessful in doing so, as it was too strong to resist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cruella and Paul screamed as the two of them both went over the massive waterfall and disappeared into the water mist below.

Meanwhile, Rex and Olive were still holding onto Jason while Rex was holding onto the stick.

"Don't give up, Jason!" Said Rex.

Back on land, Gigi was on her knees on top of the cage part of the truck, trying to open it with the keys. After trying almost all of the keys, the black haired girl stuck the very last key into the lock and turnned it, unlocking the cage. She opened the cage and got inside to help the animals out.

With the cage now opened, Pongo jumped for the exit and pulled himself out of the cage. The Dalmatian then jumped off the cage and ran over towards the clift just as Perdy was getting out of the cage. Pongo dove off the clift and into the river and swam over to where Rex, Olive and Jason were and grabbed ahold of the boy's shirt with his mouth.

Perdy jumped off the cage, rushed over to the clift and dove off. The female Dalmatian swam over to where Pongo, Rex, Jason and Olive were and she too grabbed the boy's shirt with her mouth and held on.

Back on land, Emily lead Stacy and her mask friend over to the front of the plane, at gunpoint, with Roxy at her side. The front of the plane opened and they all entered inside, where they saw Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt and Ivy all sitting on the floor, tide up and gagged. After taking over the plane, Stacy had her masked friend tie up the help so Cruella and her group wouldn't gang up on her. They also saw Cruella's red and black Panther Deville car, Horace and Jasper's burnt Ford Transit truck and Mr. Skinner's black hearse.

Roxy walked over to where the goons were all bound and gagged and bent down to their level. "I guess the party started without us." She said before getting up and walking past the thugs. The middle aged blond then looked in front on her and saw a glass tube elevator. "I wonder where that goes to?"

"I don't know, but...let's get these two tied up and find out." Said Emily.

"Right." Said Roxy.

Back in the river, Rex held onto the stick as tight as he could, but the curant proved to be too strong for him and the stick broke. The curant carried Rex, Jason, Pongo, Perdy and Olive towards the water fall.

"HELP! HELP!" Jason screamed as he and the other went over the water fall, disappearing into the mist below.

Back on land, Gigi was still helping the animals out of the cage. Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs, Clark's four dogs and the Terrier were already out, all that was left was the Panguin. Gigi put the Panguin out of the cage and then got out herself. She picked up the Panguin and hopped off the cage and onto the ground where the other animals were, and Birdo landed beside her. She placed the Panguin on the play ground. She turnned to the other animals.

"Come on, let's go!" Gigi and the animals, minuse Birdo and the Panguin, all ran inside the front opening of the plane, where they saw Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Petl, Ivy and Stacy and her masked friend all tied up. "Hello? Roxy? Emily? Are you guys here? Hello?"

"Try the elevator." Said Stacy in an annoyed tone.

Gigi looked and saw a glass tube elevator in front of her and she and the animals all ran over to it and got inside. Gigi pressed a button and they went up. When they got to the top, which was the pilot's room, they got out of the elevator and saw two men tide up and on the floor. "Emily? Roxy?"

Emily and Roxy turnned around in two seats, revealing themselves to Gigi and the animals. "Yes?"

"Welcome aboard the air ship. How may we help you?" Emily joked.

Down below, on the waterfall, Jason, Rex, Olive, Pongo and Perdy were all clinging to a long, black tree trunk that had four vines rapped around it.

"Hold on tight everyone." Said Rex.

"I'm trying." Said Jason, holding onto the tree trunk.

Olive pulled herself up onto the tree trunk and shook herself dry.

Cruella then came out of the foggy, watery mist of the waterfall and grabbed Olive.

"Olive!" Jason screamed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got you now! You can't get away from me! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Cruella laughed like a mad woman, with her eyes now blood red.

"What are you doing?! Don't hurt her!" Jason yelled.

"I'd love to stay and 'hang around' with the two of you, but i've got myself a Dalmatian puppy coat to make." The insane Cruella looked at Olive, who she was holding in her arms. "And you'll be the first to go. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NO! PLEASE!" Jason begged.

Rex pulled himself up onto the tree trunk, along with Pongo and Perdy, and stood to his feet. "Let her go, Cruella."

Cruella turnned and looked at Rex, Pongo and Perdy. "What did you say?"

"I said let her go!" Said Rex.

"Oh my, this is a twist on our story. It's the brave Prince and two dogs coming to the rescue for a little boy and a little dog." Cruella looked at Olive. "I guess that makes you the damsel in distress, huh, darling? Keep up with me, dear. It's time to take our tail to new heights." The black and white haired woman walked to the edge of the treetrunk with the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy in her arms. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"You're just as crazy as Stacy!" Said Rex.

"No. Spiteful, vandictive. Very persistant, but never crazy." Said Cruella.

"Cruella! I'm not gonna let you hurt her!" Said Rex.

"We're coming to the end of our story now." Cruella looked down at Jason, who was still holding onto the tree trunk while hanging from it. "Are you at the edge of your seat, Jason? Just dying to know how it ends? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How about this? And they all lived happily ever after. Well...at least i did. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rex!" Jason said.

"It's gonna be okay, Jason." Said Rex.

Cruella placed her hand around Olive's neck. "I'll do it, Rex. Believe me, i will."

"I said let her go!" Said Rex, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Cruella.

"Put your gun down, Rex, we both know you're bluffing." Said Cruella.

"That's my son's dog." Said Rex.

"And you're a hero...and heroes don't kill." Said Cruella.

Because of the treetrunk's old age, and the weight of three humans and three dogs, the trunk began to tremble. Perdy then leeped forward and pounced on Cruella, causing her to let go of Olive and lose her balance. The female Dalmatian picked the orange spotted puppy up in her mouth by the blue collar and rushed back across the treetrunk.

Sensing the danger, Pongo grabbed Rex by the arm with his mouth and he lead the man away from the treetrunk and onto the clift, along with Perdy, who was carrying Olive by the collar in her mouth, just as the tree trunk came loose and began to fall.

"JASON!" Rex screamed before he, Pongo and Perdy rushed to the edge of the clift and looked down, only to see that the vines that were rapped around the treetrunk caught it, preventing it from falling.

As the treetrunk hanged from the clift, Jason clinged to it for dear life, while Cruella was at the end of the treetrunk, hanging from it, holding onto two lembs, preventing her from falling into the foggy, watery mist below that she was hanging over.

Jason looked down again and saw how high up he and Cruella were. They may have fallen from the top of the waterfall, but they were still pretty high up. The drinched wet boy turnned his attention away from the sight, with his eyes shut tight.

"Hold on, Jason!" Said Rex as he, Pongo, Perdy and Olive looked over the clift and down at Jason.

Meanwhile, at the end of the treetrunk, Cruella was starting to lose her grip on the lembs of the treetrunk.

"Miss De ViL! Give me your hand!" Said Jason as he streached out his hand, trying to reach for Cruella's.

Rather than accept the boy's help, Cruella smacked the kid's hand away and continued to lose her grip on the two lembs she held onto.

"Miss De ViL, come on!" Said Jason, re-offering his hand.

Instead of accepting the boy's help, Cruella continued to let her herself lose her grip on the two lembs she was holding onto for dear life.

"I'll help you!" Said Jason.

As Cruella continued to lose her hold on the lembs, she looked down at the foggy, watery mist below and then looked back up at Jason. "(Whispering) No."

"Huh?" Jason said in confusion.

"(Whispering) Never." Cruella then let go of the lembs and fell.

Jason staired down with his eyes big as saucers and his mouth hanging wide open as he watched the red-eyed, insane, laughing Cruella De ViL fall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The red-eyed, insane Cruella De ViL laughed cazily as she plummeted down the rest of the waterfall and disappeared into the watery, misty, foggy abyss below, with a faint empact confirming splash sound, meeting the exact same end as her husband, Paul.

Jason just staired down at the watery, foggy, misty abbys below, with his eyes still big as saucers and his mouth hanging open, unable to process what he had just witnessed. "(Sighs)." He sighed in sadness, knowing that Cruella was now dead and gone, and began climbing the treetrunk. When he made it to the top, Pongo grabbed the by the the arm with his mouth and Rex grabbed him by the other arm and they helped pull him up onto the clift. As he hugged his son, Rex looked over the clift and down at the waterfall, where Cruella and fallen to her death. The vines, rapped around the tree trunk, then snapped and the treetrunk fell into the foggy, misty abbys below.

Back at the top, inside the plane, Emily pressed the start button, starting the plane up, and the air ship plane flew off for the waterfall and stopped halfway down at the waterfall, where Rex, Jason, Pongo, Perdy and Oliver were on a clift. The front of the plane opened and Rex picked up a shaken Jason and carried him inside and Pongo followed them inside, and so did Perdy, who was carrying Olive by the collar.

The air ship plane then flew away from the waterfall and went up into the clouds and started soring through the night sky.

Up in the pilot room, Gigi and Rex sat on the sofa while Jason laid across them, sleeping, holding Olive in his arms.

Gigi looked down at Jason, smiling at him and stroking his wet hair, happy to finally have her son back. She then looked at Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey and Max and then at Olive, also happy to have all of her dogs back.

Rex smiled at Gigi, glad to see that she was finally happy again. He then looked at Jason and watched the boy as he sleeped, with Olive sleeping in his arms.

Roxy looked back at the scene, smiling at Rex, Gigi, Jason and the animals. She was happy to see that her son was happy again and that her grandson was safe and sound. She then looked at Emily, who was piloting the plane. She continued flying the plane up in the clouds and saw the yellow full moon up ahead of them.

With Cruella and Stacy defeated, and the 104 Dalmatians rescued, the gang headed back to America, to Paris, Texas, to return the puppies to the state of Texas and turn Stacy and Cruella's gang of thugs over to the police and put them all away for good.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **So what did you think of Cruella's eyes being blood red in this chapter, like in the animated version? Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **See you in Chapter 101.**


	101. 104 101: Home Is Where The Bark Is

**104 101: Home Is Where The Bark Is.**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas Airport**

That night, back in America, the Paris, Texas airport was sworming with police cars. The entire squad had been brought there by Bo, who had been contacted by Roxy, who had informed him that she and Gigi and Rex were successful in finding and rescuing Jason and the 104 Dalmatians and were now on their way back to America. Bo then summoned the whole police squad and they were all now waiting at the airport for Rex and the gang to arrive. Among the people waiting were Sherleen and Henry and the state of Texas' Humane Association.

The air ship plane came soring down from the night sky and landed on the runway and came to a stop. The cargo then opened and 99 of the 104 Dalmatians ran down the slow, exiting the cargo and crowding the runway.

The front of the plane then opened and out stepped Gigi, Rex, carrying Jason on his back, Roxy and Emily, along with Moose, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive and Clark's four dogs. Among them also were two other Dalmatians, a Shaggy dog, a Terrier and a Cat.

Glad to see their daughter and grandson alive and well, Sherleen and Henry ran towards Gigi, Jason and the others.

Rex looked forward and spotted Sherleen and Henry. "Hey, it's your parents."

Gigi and Jason looked and saw Sherleen and Henry running towards them. Gigi and the dogs and the cat ran towards her parents and Rex let Jason down off of his back and the 10 year old ran towards his grandparents. Gigi ran into Henry's arms, embracing her father with a hug while Jason embraced his grandmother, Sherleen, with a hug.

"Are you okay?" Sherleen asked as she hugged her grandson.

Rex, Roxy and Emily watched as Sherleen hugged Jason and Henry hugged Gigi, happy to see that they were all reunited. Maybe now Sherleen and Henry wouldn't get divorced. Or at least it would be put on hold until this whole mess blew over.

Emily then proceeded to walk away.

Rex took notice of this. "Hey."

Emily stopped in her tracks and turnned to face Rex. "Yeah?"

"You did a great job." Said Rex.

"You too." Said Emily before turnning to leave.

"Emily." Said Rex.

Emily turnned to face Rex once more.

"I'm sorry." Said Rex.

"I know." Said Emily.

Rex was appologizing to Emily for how poorly he had treated her when they had met in Australia at the airport. While he was upset, and his anger was very justifiable and understandable, given the situation at the time, it was not right for him to blame her for everything that had happened.

Rex, Roxy and Emily then went over to where the Gigi, Jason and the others were.

"(Crying) I'm so sorry, Dad." Said Gigi while hugging her father.

"Shhh." Said Henry before releasing Gigi from the hug. "Are you okay?"

Gigi nodded.

"Oh, Jason, you're safe." Said Sherleen, hugging her grandson. She then released the boy from the hug. "We were so worried about you."

"We missed you very much, Jason." Said Henry.

"You did?" Jason asked.

"Of course, son." Said Henry.

Jason picked Olive up and held him in his arms and looked at the two adult Dalmatians. "Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, this is Pongo and Perdy. They saved us."

"I don't know how to thank you for saving my grandson and all of those Dalmatians." Said Henry.

Pongo and Perdy barked.

Jason got down on one knee and hugged Perdy's neck with one arm while holding Olive in the other. "You saved Olive." He released the red collared female Dalmatian from the hug and looked at her.

Perdy barked at the boy.

"Wow, Jason, you're not afraid." Said Sherleen.

"Yeah, way to go, Jason." Said Rex.

"Thanks." Said Jason before standing up and facing Pongo. "And you...you saved my life. Thanks." He said as he pet the black collared Dalmatian on the head.

Pongo then barked and he, Perdy, the Colonel, Sargent Tibbs and the Terrier all ran off, leaving the airport. Now that they had rescued the boy and the 104 Dalmatians, it was time for them to be heading back home to London.

"Where are you going?!" Jason called.

"Maybe they're going home, son." Said Henry.

Meanwhile, Bo and John and several officers walked over to the air ship plane and went in through the front, where they saw Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt and Ivy all tide up and gagged. They also saw Stacy, who was trapped inside a pink, massive, tripple deck wedding cake. The only parts of her that could be seen were the calfs of her legs, her hands and her head.

Stacy masked friend was also tide up as well.

Bo and John and the officers walked up to the cake trapped Stacy.

"Miss Stacy?" Said Bo.

"Yes?" Said Stacy.

"We have a warrent for your arrest." Bo said.

"Oh...is there a problem, officers?" Stacy asked.

"Get her out of here." Said Bo.

Two male Paris, Texas officers each grabbed Stacy by the hands and carried her out of the plane while other officers escorted her masked friend, and Cruella's minions out of the plane.

"I'm ruined! This is the fall of me, Mitch Larson!" Said Stacy masked friend now known as Mitch. "How do we get out of this mess?"

"Piece of cake." Said Stacy.

The officers lead Stacy, Mitch and Cruella's thugs through the crowd of the 104 Dalmatians and escorted them over to the back of a police paddy wagon.

Two officers, standing inside the wagon, grabbed the cake trapped Stacy by the hands and pulled her inside and the other officers placed Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt, Mitch and Ivy inside. The officers closed the double doors and the paddy wagon drove off for the police station.

Rex, and Gigi and the others just watched as Stacy and Cruella's goons were carried off to jail in the paddy wagon.

"You did your best by her, Rex. It was just...it was impossible. I can't believe she did something like this." Said Nora, who was standing behind Rex.

"The only thing i know is...that kid Stacy is carrying...isn't going to have a mother or a father when he or she is born." Said Rex.

"Well, at least...that's one thing you don't have to worry about." Said Nora.

"But i do." Rex turnned to face Nora. "She and Schyler are having a baby."

"No...no they're not. Schyler told me and Bo, while he was in lock-up,...Stacy...was never pregnant from the start." Said Nora.

"Are you saying that Stacy was never pregnant to begin with?" Rex asked.

"Yes...and i'm very sorry." Said Nora.

Rex just looked dumbfounded. Stacy was never pregnant from the start? What in the world?

"They would've killed Jason and the 104 Dalmatians if we hadn't arrived gotton to them in time." Said Gigi.

"Yeah..probably." Said Nora. "I'll call the police department tomorrow and request that they drop the charges against Schyler and re-instate them against Stacy and Cruella's accomplices."

"Are they gonna be able to undo everything that's happened? Give me back the years i lost with my son?" Rex asked. He may have managed to find and rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians, but it didn't change the fact that he had been cheeted out of 10 years of getting to watch his son grow up. And no guilty verdict of any kind for Stacy and Cruella's thugs could ever change that.

"For what it's worth, i am sorry." Said Nora. The woman then walked away from the group to join Bo and John and the other officers.

Rex then felt a tug on his jacket and he turnned to see Jason, who was no longer holding Olive.

"Hi." Said Jason.

"Hi." Said Rex.

"A bunch of dogs saved our lives." Said Jason.

Rex grinned. But it soon faded into a frown. "You're Mom was right about Stacy."

"Hey. You made a mistake." Said Jason before hugging Rex.

"What am i suppose to do now? I'm Stacy's fiance. That's who i am." Said Rex. Despite knowing that Stacy was now in police custody, and would likely be put away for life, he still felt guilty for trusting her and letting her cheat him out of 10 years of watching his son grow up.

Jason released Rex from the hug and looked at him. "Not to me. You're my Dad."

Rex and Jason then embraced each other with a hug, and Gigi, Sherleen, Henry, Roxy, Emily and the dogs all watched the heart warming scene.

"Now then..." Jason broke away from the hug with Rex. "what did you and Mom wanna tell me?"

"What?" Rex asked.

"Back in Australia, right before Cruella re-captured me and the 104 Dalmatians, you said that you had something important to tell me. What was it?" Said Jason.

Rex looked at Gigi, follow by Jason, and She walked over to where he and Jason were and bent down to the boy's angle.

"Jason...honey...i have something to tell you. We both do, actually." Said Gigi.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"First let me say this." Said Rex before getting down on one knee, now down to the boy's angle. "Jason...i'm proud of you. I think you've grown up a lot these past three months."

"As a matter of fact, we think you've grown up so much that it's, um...time for us to explain something to you. Something...pretty important." Said Gigi.

"Oh, no. Mom, we already had that talk. "(Singing) Can you feel the love tonight." I know all about that mushy stuff." Said Jason.

"(Laughs) I...well...it's not that, Jason." Said Gigi.

"Then what?" Jason asked.

"It's, uh...well, you'd be able to understand it now." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, and we think it's something that you need to know." Said Rex.

"And i wanted Rex to know cause...i sent a letter to him back in (2009), telling him all about it. But he never got it because Stacy got ahold of it and had been hidding it from him for 10 years." Said Gigi.

"And we weren't sure when would be the right time that we should talk to you about it." Said Rex.

"We tried telling you back in Australia, but we didn't...we didn't get the chance to. So...we think that now's the right time to try again. To make you understand." Said Gigi.

"Understand what?" Jason asked.

"...That...Rex is your father." Said Gigi.

Jason then looked at Rex. Was it true? Was Rex really his father?

"Honey, are you okay?" Gigi asked.

"Why are you saying Rex is my Dad? I already have a Dad. He's in Heaven." Said Jason.

"Well, there are all kinds of Dad's, sweety." Said Gigi.

"There are?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure, there are...stepfather's and, uh,...foster father's...Uh, adopted fathers." Said Rex.

"That's right. And...Rex is what you call, uh...a biological father." Said Gigi.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"A long time ago...before you were born...Rex and i were best friends. But i told you that, remember?" Gigi said.

"You use to eat a lot of juck food and you'd go hang out all the time." Said Jason.

"(Laughing) That's right. And...and i loved Rex very, very much...he just didn't know how i felt at the time. And together we unknowingly made a baby. And that baby...was you." Said Gigi.

"It's complicated, Jason. You know, it maybe too complicated to understand right now, but see, Brody was one kind of a father to you. He raised you...and he loved you a whole, whole lot." Said Rex.

"And he always will. That's not gonna change." Said Gigi.

"And see, your Mom loves you so much, that she wanted to make sure that i knew that i was a father to you also. You know, like i said, a different type of father. Another type." Said Rex.

"Dad told me he was my Dad! He never said there were two! He wouldn't lie!" Jason then started feeling dizzy and his head started hurting. The boy shut his eyes tight and placed a hand on his forehead. The headache and dizziness passed and he opened his now orange eyes.

"It wasn't like that sweety." Said Gigi.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore! I'm running a..." Before Jason could finish his sentence, the boy collapsed to the ground and now laid unconscious.

"Jason, are you okay? Jason?" Said Rex.

"Jason!" Said Gigi.

"Son?" Rex said as he tried to shake Jason awake.

"Jason, honey, Jason!" Said Gigi.

Sherleen, Henry, Roxy, Emily and the dogs all rushed over to where Gigi and Rex were.

"Come on, buddy. Jason, can you hear me?" Rex said while still shaking his son.

"Is he okay?" Sherleen asked.

"Well, his pulse is normal. Jason!" Said Rex.

"You know, this isn't right, Rex, he should've come too by now." Said Emily.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Said Emily.

"No, forget that. We're not waiting." Said Rex as he picked Jason up so he and the other could get the boy to the hospital.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas Nevada, inside a casino, Stacy's friend, Kim, was sitting a bar counter, drinking a baby drink in a fancy glass. After he blow up with Stacy back in Paris, Texas less than a day ago, the young girl had decided to head back to Vegas to get away from all the drama about Gigi's son and the 104 Dalmatians, fiasco.

Kim's cellphone then rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kim, it's me." Said Schyler, who was in a cell in the Paris, Texas police department. He was talking on the department's payphone.

"Schyler? What do you want?" Said Kim.

"I need a favor." Said Schyler.

"You want a favor? From me?" Said Kim.

Schyler: "Look, i know i'm not in any position to ask, but..."

"Yeah, no kidding. But i'll consider your request on one condition." Said Kim.

"Anything." Said Schyler.

"Tell me where Stacy is." Said Kim. "Schyler? Schyler, are you still there?"

"Yeah. So...the news hasn't hit you." Said Schyler.

"What news?" Kim asked.

"Kim, i hate to be the one to tell you, but...Stacy's in jail." Said Schyler.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Stacy was arrested at the Paris, Texas airport tonight, along with her masked friend and Cruella's thugs. And the 104 Dalmatians have been rescued and released into the custody of the state of Texas' Humane Association." Said Schyler.

"What are you trying to pull, Schy? Stacy's not in jail!" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry, Kim, but it's true. If you don't believe me, you can turn on the news and see for yourself." Said Schyler.

"Why would i do that?" Kim asked.

"Because...when you got Stacy cleared of all charges, she went to Australia to meet up with Cruella and the others. And i guess that when you got her aquited, that's when Rex and Gigi and Roxy got on a plane to Australia and went there and rescued Jason and 104 Dalmatians and captured Stacy, her masked friend and Cruella's thugs." Said Schyler.

"What? This is impossible. Stacy was cleared of all charges when i last saw her. She called and told me that Cruella was blackmailing her and told me her whole plane to help Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and smuggle them into Australia to make them into a fur coat. How can this be?" Kim said.

"I don't know, alright? All i can figure is, Rex and Gigi and Roxy hopped on a plane to Australia shortly after Stacy did, and somewhere along the line, everything got messed up and when she was trying to help Cruella kill the puppies, everything went south and she and the rest of Cruella's goons got captured and Jason and the 104 Dalmatians got rescued by Rex, Gigi, Roxy and some Australian lady." Said Schyler.

"No. No, that can't be." Said Stacy.

"I'm sorry, Kim, but it is what it is. Gigi and Rex saved Jason and the 104 Dalmatians. It's too late for Stacy, she's gone to jail." Said Schyler.

Tears whailed in Kim's eyes. "(Crying) I can't believe it. I already felt like i had lost Stacy when we had that fight at the EL Rancho Motel back in Paris, Texas, and now...i really am losing her." Said Kim.

"Like i said, i'm really sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Said Schyler.

"(Crying) This is all my fault." Said Kim.

"What? How?" Schyler asked.

"(Crying) That day i showed up at the EL Rancho Motel for Stacy's wedding, she told me that Cruella was blackmailing her with some dark secret and told me of her insane plane to help Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians and make them into a fur coat to keep her secret under lock and key. I should have stopped her right then and there." Said Kim.

"How could you have stopped her?" Schyler asked.

"By any means necessary." Said Kim.

"Kim, she helped Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and smuggle them into Australia. Alright, she was gonna help some mad woman kill hundreds of Dalmatian puppies to keep her from telling Rex that Jason was his son. Any girl who's willing to go that far, just to keep a guy, is pretty much past help." Said Schyler.

"Yeah, well...now we'll never know, will we? Because Stacy's gone, and i don't have anybody." Said Kim.

"That's not true. You still have me." Said Schyler.

"So my best friend for her ex-boyfriend? Yeah, that doesn't seem like a fare trade." Said Kim.

"I realize i haven't been a very good friend." Said Schyler.

"Oh yeah, what tipped you off?" Kim asked.

"I deserve all of that. But please, Kim, let me make up for all of my mistakes." Said Schyler.

"Mistakes? I'm sorry, did you mistakenly try to rat me and Stacy out to the police?" Said Kim.

"I'm sorry. I wish i could take it all back. Look, you and Cruella's goons helped steal Gigi's puppies and kidnapped her son and i wasn't thinking strate. But now i know where i went wrong." Said Schyler.

"Oh, somewhere around the time that you tried to blow the whistle on me and Stacy?" Kim asked.

"No, no. When you and i went our separate ways. You gotta admit, we made a pretty good team. Made some pretty great cons, made some good money." Said Schyler.

"We did okay." Said Kim.

"We can do it again." Said Schyler.

"Except for the fact that you're in there and i'm out here, and that's not gonna change any time soon." Said Kim.

"Not if you bust me out." Said Schyler.

"You want me to break you out?" Kim asked.

"I have a plan. First you need a disguise. Can you get your hands on an officer's uniform?" Schyler asked.

"You have totally lost it." Said Kim.

"I need your help, i'm not gonna make it in prison. I'm too pretty for prison." Said Schyler.

"I'll see you in 15 to 20. Bye, Schyler." Said Kim before hanging up her cellphone. She then turnned her attention to the big screen T.V., which was hanging on the wall for everyone to see. It was on the news channel and they were talking about the 104 Dalmatians incident.

 **Paris, Texas NEWS.**

 **Gale Winters.**

Reporter, Gale Winters stood outside the airport, in front of the camera, giving a live news report on the 104 Dalmatians incident. Behind her were lots of police cars and the outside of the airport was littered with all kinds of Dalmatian puppies. Most of them had black spots, some had brown spots, few of them had orange spots, and few of them had yellow spots. Most of the puppies wore collars around their necks, while very few wore none.

"Hi, this is Gale Winters with an exclusive happy ending to this amazing story. 104 percent of the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population was stolen and smuggled into Australia to be made into a fur coat by Cruella De ViL, like the plot of some movie. It all began here in Paris, Texas on the night of February 16'th when pounds, animals shelters and dog groomers reported that their Dalmatian puppies had gone missing and ended with a trumendous happy ending with all of the Dalmatian puppies, and the missing boy, Jason Miller, being safely returned to the state of Texas. 99 percent of the Dalmatian puppies are being taken in by the Texas Humane Association and the ones with collars will be returned to their rightful owners while the ones that are strays will be placed in good loving homes. Meanwhile, the parties who were involved in this incident have been all been placed under arrest. Among the group is Stacy Michelle White, former fiance of Rex Bryson, who was recently released from custody and cleared of all charges, but if these aligations are proven to be true, Stacy White's days as a free woman are over." Said news reporter, Gale Winters.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Paris, Texas**

 **Paris Regional Medical Center**

Back in Paris, Texas, at the hospital, a doctor was shinning a light in Jason's eyes while other doctor's were testing his reflexes to see if he would react, but he didn't. When Jason had passed out at the airport, Rex, Gigi, Roxy, Emily, Sherleen, Henry and the dogs took him to the hospital to have him checked out.

"What happened before he lost consciousness?" A female doctor asked.

"One minute he was talking to us, the next he collapsed." Said Rex.

The doctor then placed her hands on Jason's head and felt on it. "He has bump on the back of his head. It looks new. Has he fallen in the last day or two? Bumped his head on something?"

"If he did, i don't know about it." Said Sherleen.

"No, me neither." Said Henry.

"I think i know what happened." Said Rex.

"You do, what?" Gigi asked.

"Back in Australia, when Jason and i were being pulled out by the river's tide, the current slammed him into a huge rock and he hit his forehead, and then he got slammed into another rock, hitting the back of his head. Is it possible that that's what could've caused this?" Said Rex.

"I don't know. I'm gonna draw some blood and then we're gonna get him to a radiology for a C.T. scan and a C. spine." Said the doctor.

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Henry asked.

"We're going to find out." Said the doctor before leaving out of the room.

Gigi, Rex, Roxy, Emily, Sherleen, Henry and the dogs all looked at Jason, who laid unconscious in the hospital bed, with a white neckbrace around his neck. What happened to Jason? Why did he collapse at the airport? And why hadn't he woken up by now?

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**

 **See you in Chapter 102.**

 **Do you think that what Schyler said to Kim about Stacy is true? Do you think she's past help?**


	102. 104 102: The HELL Cruse

**104 102: The HELL Curse.**

 **Paris, Texas Police Station**

At the Paris, Texas police station, Bo, Nora and the cops led a cake trapped Stacy through the building. After arresting her, Mitch and Cruella's cronies at the airport, they brought them back here to await procecution. Well, two of them, at least. Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt and Ivy were now in cells, awaiting deportation back to UK London, England and Paris, France. Mitch was also waiting in a cell.

"Welcome back to the Paris, Texas police station, Stacy. Your home away from home. Everybody say hello to Stacy." Said Bo.

None of the officers said anything.

"I curse you, Rex Bryson and Gigi Miller. You, those who begot you and those you begot and beget..." Stacy said as two male officers lead her inside Bo's office. "and all those who are associated with you. From this day forward, starting now...you and your's will never know happiness in this era...nor any other...for as long as you both shall live."

"Stacy...try to stay with me here, will you? Okay? Don't try to pull that insanity act because it's not gonna work." Said Bo.

"I'm as sane as you are." Said Stacy.

"Oh, thanks a lot. Listen, right after we book you and re-instate the charges, we're gonna take you down stairs and put you in a nice comfortable cell. Now i want you to make yourself 'VERY' comfortable there, because we have sooooo many charges against you, we're gonna need a whole stack of copy paper to fill them all out." Said Bo before walking over to his desk.

"May i call my best friend Kim? Surely you wouldn't deny me that small comfort, comissioner." Said Stacy.

"Call your friend? Yeah, sure, you can call her. You can call up all of your girlfriends in Vegas, but i'll tell you what you can't have...is Rex." Said Bo.

After hearing her fiance's name, Stacy freaked and tried lunging at Bo, but the two officers held her back by the hands.

"You calm down, Stacy!" Said Bo.

"I'm warning you." Said Stacy.

"No! I'm warning you! You're gonna have to find a new puppet's strings to pull because Rex is done with you." Said Bo.

"Rex and Gigi are cursed, you fool. And the curse will destroy you if you remain in contact with them." Said Stacy.

"Is that right?" Said Bo before sitting at his office. "Well, then...i guess i'll just have to take my chances."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Said Stacy.

"Oh, i think i have a pretty good idea." Said Bo.

"You think i'm the one you need to be focusing on right now?" Said Stacy.

"Yeah, i do." Said Bo.

"Did not notice the absence of Cruella, Diane and Vivian when you arrested me and the others?" Said Stacy.

"Oh, believe me, i noticed. And we've got plenty of time to find miss De ViL and her husband and two cousins. But right now we're gonna focus on you and getting you tried and put away for the rest of your life." Said Bo.

"Oh, i don't believe you'll find Cruella and Paul. Well, i guess you will, but if you do, all you'll be able to do is give them both a proper burial." Said Stacy.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Bo asked.

"Because they're both dead, that's why they didn't come back to America with us. They went over a water fall back in Australia and died. But enough about them for one day. Let's get back to what i was telling you about earlier." Said Stacy.

"And what exactly were you talking about?" Bo asked.

"I'm talking about destiny, comissioner. About things beyond your control, beyond your comprehension. Powers you can't begin to understand. Powers beyond this universe and any other. Powers above mortal law." Said Stacy.

Bo shook his head. "You are really out of your mind, aren't you, Stacy?"

"She needs a psych evaluation, comissioner. A doctor." Said Nora.

"No, i can't be harmed. Not a hair on my head." Said Stacy.

"She's not rational." Said Nora.

"Oh, on the contrary...my being sent off the prison...will not stop what is to come...i promise you." Said Stacy.

"We'll see." Said Bo.

"Fare warning, comissioner. There's nothing you can do to me. Prison will not matter to me...for there is something far more dangerous...evil...and sinister lurking in the shadows. Something far worse than Cruella and me put together. And let me tell you...i am a saint...an angel sent from Heaven above...compared to what is to come next." Said Stacy.

"Uh, no. I'll tell you what you are, Stacy. You're finished. Get her out of here." Said Bo. This girl was so out of it, she couldn't even see that it was over for her.

The two officers proceeded to lead the cake trapped Stacy out of the officer.

"I'll come to see you soon, Stacy. Not." Said Nora.

"It may be too late by then." Said Stacy as the officers lead her out of the office.

Nora then turnned to Bo. "So what happens now?"

"Well, with any luck, Stacy will spend the rest of her life in prison." Said Bo.

"What about that curse on Rex and Gigi she was talking about?" Nora asked.

"I don't know. I guess Stacy was just making empty threats on Rex and Gigi's lives because she knows she's lost." Said Bo.

Nora, however, still looked visably worried by what Stacy had said.

"She's gonna be locked up tight in a cell until the day of her trial. Why?" Said Bo.

"I'm just curious." Said Nora.

In the jail part of the police station, Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt, and Ivy were all locked up together in a cell, awaiting deportation back to their countries, while Mitch was locked up a cell all by himself.

All the way down, far from them, the massive, pink, tripple deck wedding cake trapped Stacy Maleficent HELL stood in a cell and smiling evily.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Paris Regional Medical Center**

Back at the hospital, the doctors rolled Jason back into his room on his bed, were Gigi, Rex, Sherleen, Henry, Roxy, Emily and the dogs were all waiting. The doctors then left out of the room.

"I hope they get here with those C.T. results." Said Rex.

"What if it's something serious, Rex?" Gigi said.

"Oh, Gigi, listen, it's gonna be okay." Said Henry as he hugged his daughter.

Molly went over to Jason's bedside and stood on her hind legs, placing her paws on the bed. The purple collared female Dalmatian looked at the boy and saw that he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"(Slured) Mommy...grandma, grandpa." Jason said.

"Hey." Said Gigi as she and the others went to Jason's bedside.

"Hey, bud." Said Henry.

"Hi." Said Sherleen.

"Hey, how you feelin?" Henry asked.

"(Slured) Okay, i guess." Said Jason.

"Hey, why'd you pass out? Did you hit your head?" Henry asked.

"(Slured) I don't know, i don't remember." Said Jason.

"Do you know what happened?" Gigi asked.

"(Slured) Well, you told me that Daddy had died in the war and...i must have fell asleep because i don't remember anything after that." Said Jason. The boy obviously thought he was 5 years old and that it was (2014) because that was the year when Brody went off to war and died.

Gigi: "Your Daddy died? No, honey, your Dad is..."

"(Slured) Before Daddy left for the war...i was mean to him." Said Jason.

Gigi: "...Jason..."

"(Slured/Crying) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Said Jason.

"No, honey, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for, sweety. You have nothing to worry about. Don't even worry about Cruella and Stacy." Said Gigi.

"(Slured) Who?" Jason asked.

"Jason, it's okay. Alright, your Dad, Rex, and i are here." Said Gigi.

"(Slured) Who's Rex?" Jason asked.

Gigi: "Jason..."

"(Slured) Look, i just wanna be able to tell Daddy how sorry i am." Said Jason.

The adults all just looked at each other.

"I'll get the doctor." Said Emily before leaving out of the room.

"(Slured) Mommy..."

"I'm right here, i'm right here, sweety, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. It's okay. It's okay, sweetheart, alright? Our friend, Emily, is gonna get the doctor and then we're gonna make sure that you get everything that you need, alright, sweetheart? It's okay?" Said Gigi.

Emily and the doctor from earlier entered into the room and the others turnned to them.

"He came to, and he's been very confused, and his speech is slured. And he's talking about his stepfather, Brody, who died in the war four years ago." Said Gigi.

"What you're describing is very comman for patients to exhibit after a head injury." Said the doctor.

"Do you know what caused it?" Roxy asked.

"The headaches and naciousness, the slured speech, loss of consciousness, his confusion...they're all semptoms of his condition." Said the doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" Rex asked.

"Jason has a very serious brain injury. I can't tell you how it happened, but somewhere in the past day or two, Jason sustained sugnificant head trauma that's caused a bleed into the brain." Said the doctor.

"What?" Sherleen asked in disbelief.

"The C.T. scan confirmed it. That's why he lost consciousness and why he's confused now that he's awake." Said the doctor.

"But he was fine before he fainted. I mean he had a little headache or two and that was it." Said Gigi.

"That's often the case." Said the doctor.

"But you caught it in time, right? He's gonna be okay, isn't he?" Said Rex.

"I'm sorry, but Jason's condition is extremely grave. Right now there's a large collection of blood on the surface of his brain. It's causing pressure on his brain that needs to be releaved as soon as possible to prevent brain damage or death. We need to act and we need to act now. I've already called an O.R. team in." Said the doctor.

"You're gonna take him to the O.R. tonight?" Henry asked.

"Jason can't wait till tomorrow if he's gonna have any chance at all to beat the odds. We need to get him to surgery now." Said the doctor before leaving.

"(Slured) Mommy..."

The gang turnned to Jason.

"(Slured) What's going on?" Jason asked.

Gigi, Rex, Sherleen and Henry went over to Jason's bedside.

"Son...you're gonna need an operation, but it's okay. It's gonna make you feel better." Said Henry.

"(Slured) I just wanna be able to tell Daddy that i'm sorry. I was mean to him before he left because i didn't want him to go. I'm so sorry." Said Jason.

"No, no, no, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about." Said Gigi.

"(Slured) I love you so much, Mommy." Said Jason.

"We love you too." Said Henry.

The doctors from earlier came into the room preparing to role him out of the room in his bed. They grabbed the bed and rolled it out of the room, taking the boy to the O.R.

A crying Gigi just watched as the doctors rolled her son out of the room and Rex, Roxy, Sherleen, Henry and Emily all group hugged her, asuring her that everything would be okay.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Hungary**

Meanwhile, in the nation of Hungary, somewhere far out in the snowy mountains was a creepy looking castle that exactly like Maleficent's castle in the disney movie, Sleeping Beauty, and there were huge, long, massive thorns all around the snow covered area. This was the home of Diane De ViL. Her purple (1937) vehicle was parked outside, alongside, Vivian's (1930's) black car and a black limo. On both sides of some double doors was a lit tourch with green fire. After leaving Australia with Dr. Xehanort, he flew back to Hungary with Diane, Professor FastBoom to have a meeting with them.

The inside of the dark castle had no lights, but rather, were lit by green tourches of fire. Inside a dark room, Diane, Vivian, Cruella's gators, Bruce and Neo, Dr. Xehanort, Professor FastBoom and 13 black coat hooded figures stood in the shadows of the dark room, watching a security footage on a screen from a black square that rested on the round table in the center of the dark room that was only lit by green fire tourches. The villains were all watching footage of Ansem in the lab as he pet Olive, the orange spotted Dalmatian puppy, and turnned back into 10 year old Jason. The boy then collapsed to the floor.

"That little squirt overpowered Ansem! Who'd have thought it?" Said one of the hooded figures in the shadows.

"Such is the power of the chosen one. The child's strength is not his own." Said the second hooded figure.

"Why don't be just get rid of him? That'll settle things quick enough." Said a female hooded figure.

"And the brat's allies were an orange spotted Dalmatian puppy, a Cockatoo and a Panguin. They're all little rats by the looks of them." Said another hooded figure.

"You're no prize yourself. Hahahaha!" Joked one of the hooded figures.

"Shut up!" Said the previous hooded figure.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted a voice in the shadows. Dr. Xehanort stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself. "I, Dr. Xehanort, have chosen him. Will it be Ansem who overtakes the boy? Or will the boy overtake him? Either way, he could be quite useful."

"What snapped the boy back to reality and to his old self?" Professor FastBoom asked.

"The limon spotted Dalmatian brought him back. It was the boy's memories of the animal that was the trigger. But it seems the trigger was far too strong for Ansem to handle." Said Dr. Xehanort.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! He got overtaken instead of the boy." Said one of the hooded figures.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against something that cute and adorable. But the boy is a problem. He snaps back from Ansem everytime he sees something or someone from his past. And the 104 Dalmatians have been rescued and returnned to the U.S. in the state of Texas. Chances are the police are all on this case right now." Said Diane as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Fear not. It will be impossible for him to rid himself of Ansem any time soon, if not, ever. Besides...the police remain completely unaware of our involvement...and our plan." Said Dr. Xehanort.

"Yes, the plans for the future." Added Vivian as she stepped out of the darkness.

"The pieces are now slowly coming together, one by one." Said Xehanort.

"Cruella could have finally had her Dalmatian fur coat-if Stacy hadn't pulled a gun on her and all of us right near the end." Said Vivian.

"Stacy was beyond help,...consumed by her own obsession with Rex. One should beware of letting it burn too feircely." Said Diane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" Said a black coat hooded figure before looking at Diane and Vivian. "By the way, ladies, we've got something special for you."

"What are you talking about?" Vivian asked.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish." Said Dr. Xehanort.

One of the hooded figures stepped out of the darkness. "Just remember, this is no immediate task. It won't be for at least a year from now."

"Why are you doing all this for us? What's the catch?" Diane asked.

"Catch? What's the catch? You doubt my allience to you, Diane? Like Cruella? You're like allies to me. I only want you to be content." Said Dr. Xehanort.

"I seriously doubt that." Said Diane.

"Still doubting, eh?" Said Dr. Xehanort.

"Well, do you blame me for being so paranoid? You put a hit out on Cruella back in (1974) so you could run DE VIL INDUSTRIES as your own company. You were gonna kill my cousin and take over her business." Said Diane.

"But i didn't." Said Dr. Xehanort.

"Only because Cruella had fired you when she found out about it, as well as the fact that you were doing unauthorized research. So to answer your question, yes. Yes, i am still doubting you." Said Diane.

"Believe what you wish. But just remember...i kept my end of the bargain." Said Dr. Xehanort. "See you both in a year."

All of the green lit fire tourches in the room went out, making the room go pitch black, and they came back on, only for Diane and Vivian to see that they were now the only two people in the darkened room. Even the square screen projector on the round table was gone. The Dark 13 Organization was gone...disappeared...vanished without a trace...plotting their next phase of their plan.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **U.S. Paris, Texas**

 **Paris Regional Medical Center**

Back in America, in Paris, Texas, at the hospital, Gigi sat in Jason's hospital room, waiting to hear from the doctors about her son's surgery. It had been over an hour since they had too him down to surgery, and each passing minute felt like an eaternaty. Gigi had had Sherleen and Henry take the dogs over to her place and look after them while she, Rex, Roxy and Emily stayed here to look after Jason.

Rex and Roxy then entered into the room, startling Gigi,causing her to get up from her seat.

"I'm sorry, i just can't stand this. Why is Jason's surgery taking so long?" Said Gigi.

"I don't know." Said Rex before hanging Gigi a blue soda.

"Thank you." Said Gigi.

"Gigi...some of the doctors here are the best surgens in Paris, Texas. So i'm sure they're doing everything they can for Jason." Said Rex.

"I feel so responsable for everything that's happened. Whatever Stacy, Cruella and her goons did to that little boy, it's all my fault." Said Roxy.

"It's not your fault." Rex asured.

"It is my fault, i shouldn't have kept lying to you about your father, i should have told you that you were adopted and that Cruella and Paul were your real parents the minute Stacy started blackmailing me. I should have told you that she was going crazy." Said Roxy.

"Stacy was crazy long before you and her met each other. She's had it in for Gigi ever since she found out that Gigi and i have a son together ten years ago. Then Cruella started blackmailing her about it to get her to help her steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas, then the truth came out and i dumped her. She finally snapped." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but Stacy's an animal rights activist." Said Roxy.

"We both know that even thinking about losing someone you love can make a person pretty desperate." Said Rex.

"That's right, Roxy. Don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault...it's mine." Said Gigi.

"Your fault? How is it your fault?" Rex asked.

"I kept so much information from Jason, including the fact that i knew you were his father, for ten years, and he was dealing with so much anyway as it was. Like, the fact that he never got over Brody's death, the man who i let believe was his real father. I let that man go to his grave thinking he was my son's Dad when he wasn't." Said Gigi.

"Nothing you did could have caused any of this. If anyone is to blame for all of this, it's Stacy and my bio mother, Cruella. Now you heard the doctor. The bleeding in Jason's brain is a result of a recent empact injury. But...i just can't figure out how it happened." Said Rex.

"He has to pull through this, Rex. He has to pull through this." Said Gigi.

"He will Gigi." Said Rex as he walked up behind Gigi and held her. "He's gonna make it."

"Oh, gosh." Said Gigi before walking away from Rex. "I always thought that the worst that could happen would be Jason hating me for lying to him about who his father really was. And now..."

"He's tough. Miller, look what he's already come through. Alright, he's a fighter. He's already beat the odds, so...he's gonna pull through this." Said Rex.

One of the surgens then entered into the room.

"Miss Miller? Mr. Bryson?" Said the female surgen.

"Is it over? Is he okay?" Rex asked.

"Is he out of surgery?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, they're bringing him out right now." Said the surgen.

"And?" Rex asked.

"You'll have to talk to the doctor." Said the surgen.

"Miss Miller and Mr. Bryson." Said the female doctor as she entered into the room.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rex asked.

"How's Jason?" Gigi asked.

"How's my grandkid?" Roxy asked.

"The surgery didn't go as well as we'd hopped." Said the doctor.

"What happened during the surgery, doc?" Roxy asked.

"Miss Miller and Mr. Bryson...Rex survived the surgery...but the bleeding on his brain was worse than we realized going in. It was a very complicated proceedure." Said the doctor.

"But he's gonna be alright, isn't he?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. We were able to clear up the bleeding in Jason's brain. But the trauma from the surgery could cause his brain to swell." Said the doctor.

"But can't you do something to prevent that?" Rex asked.

"Yes, i've already put Jason on medicen. We are monitoring his brain pressure." Said the doctor.

"But what are the odds that this is gonna happen?" Rex asked.

"We need to keep a close eye on him." Said the doctor.

"Okay, let's say it does happen? What is the treatment?" Roxy asked.

The doctor remained silent.

"I mean...is there a treatment?" Roxy asked.

"...No." Said the doctor.

"Can we see him?" Rex asked.

"Of course. He should be back any minute." Said the doctor.

As if on cue, the doctors came into the room, rolling an unconscious Jason inside in his bed. His head was all bandaged up, obviously they had shaved his head to preform the surgery, and he had a breathing tube in his mouth. The doctors then left out of the room.

"(Crying) Oh my good." Said Gigi.

"How is he?" Rex asked.

"He's stable." Said the doctor.

"Is he in pain?" Roxy asked.

"No, not at all." Said the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Gigi asked.

"I'm sorry...but your son is not okay. The trauma of the brain, along with the surgery caused Jason's brain to swell and it may well worsen." Said the doctor.

"What does that mean?" Gigi asked.

"I'm sorry...but your son..."

"He's still alive." Said Rex, cutting the doctor off.

"Yeah, his heart's beating. It's beating really well." Said Gigi.

"Yes...but we're not seeing any brain activity." Said the doctor.

"But he's gonna be okay, right?" Said Rex.

"Not necessarily. There's been a substantual decrease in the blood flowing to his brain." Said the doctor.

"There's only a one and a half percent that Jason will regain consciousness." Said the doctor.

Hearing those last few words, Gigi fell to the floor, with Rex holding her, gasping for air. It was like some had punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of her.

"(Sobbing/Gasping) How did this happen?" Gigi cried.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Paris, Texas Police Station**

Back at the police station, the cake trapped Stacy stood inside her jail cell, where a few hours had passed. This was where she would spend her days until the day of her trial. Then afterwards, if found guilty, she would be sent off to prison...possibly for the rest of her life. Just then, Stacy heard the door close.

"Hey, it's about time someone got here." Said Stacy.

Bo then walked up to Stacy's cell and the two looked at each other. "What do you say, Stacy? You ready for a man to woman talk?"

Stacy just looked at Bo.

Bo looked at the officer. "I'd like to be alone with the prisoner...please?"

The officer left the room.

"You're loving this, aren't you, Coleman? But you know that not a single charge will stick." Said Stacy.

Bo then took out his badge and placed it in a chair.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Stacy asked.

Bo: "That means i'm not the comissioner anymore. I'm just a man who wants to know something. And what i wanna know is how someone like you decides to steal to hide a secret, which...really wouldn't have caused that much damage in the first place. I mean yeah, yeah, there would've been a fall out between you and Rex, i suppose, about how you kept his son's existance from him all these years, but that all would've died down...eventually. And then you and Rex would've probably still got married and had a family together...but instead you chose to steal to protect yourself. First you helped Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas. You tried real hard to kill Gigi, you stole her Dalmatians and then...What brought you to the breaking point where all of a sudden, you decided that...Jason Miller had to be delt with? Did he catch your friends and Cruella's thugs stealing the puppies? Did he see their faces? Did he figure it out? What?"

"I don't have to listen to this." Said Stacy, turnning away from Bo.

"Yes you do! Because i wanna know why it never crossed your mind that there was another way out! You could've gone to the police! You could've taken responsability for the role you played in this incident. But instead, you had your friends kidnap an innocent little boy and smuggled him and six Dalmatians out of the country, and you let everyone that loved him suffer, along with the rest of the state of Texas, who were grieving over the loss it's Dalmatian puppy population. Can you answer my question? Maybe it was worth it to you to help Cruella for blackmailing you...and maybe people would've understood, but was worth it kidnapping Jason Miller...just to cover it up?"

Stacy didn't answer Bo.

"WAS IT?!" Bo screamed.

Stacy turnned to face Bo. "You think your being here intemidates me?"

"Yeah, i guess it would be hard to get a confession out of someone who's as clever as you are." Said Bo.

"Especially since i have nothing to confess." Said Stacy.

"You know, there are no cameras in here...no taperecorders...it's just you and me." Said Bo.

"And i'm perfectly content to have you stand there and do all the talking." Said Stacy.

Bo got out the keys to the cells and unlocked Stacy's cell and went inside and he closed and locked it back before tossing the keys away. "There. That's better, isn't it? It's just you and me...face to face, no bars between us."

"So now what? Are you gonna beat me up? Maybe teach me a leason." Stacy asked.

"No, Stacy...i'm gonna kill you." Said Bo.

"You're gonna kill me? Right here in my cell? That's a smart move." Said Stacy.

"You've made a lot of enemies, Stacy. My office, my staff. You don't think i could get away with it?" Said Bo.

"Well, you could try." Said Stacy.

"You deserve to die for everything you've done." Said Bo.

"And i've had enough of this. Gaurd, gaurd, get him out of here!" Said Stacy.

Rather than do what he was told, the officer left out of the jail room.

"GAURD! GAURD!" Said Stacy.

"Just like i said, Stacy...you've made a lot of enemies. Now it's just you and me. And as much as i would like to end your sad, pathetic life right here and now...there are other ways for someone to die...slow, painful ways." Said Bo.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked.

"Shut up!" Said Bo.

Stacy just looked at Bo.

"Do you ever think about the families of the people who die tragic, unexpected deaths? You know, we work for them...and when we throw criminals behind bars, we call that justice. We feel like that offers them a sense of closer...but it really doesn't give them what they want. It doesn't give them the ones that they love back. So there is no justice for Jason Miller." Said Bo.

"No, this isn't about Jason, this is about Rex." Said Stacy.

"No, this is about everyone! I'm here for everyone that hurt and betrayed! And i'm gonna make you live the truth and stair at it until you breath your last breath." Said Bo before reaching inside his pants pocket.

"GAURD, HE'S GOT A GUN! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! GAURD!" Stacy screamed as she turnned to face the bars of her cell.

Bo then grabbed Stacy by the hair and stuck her face between two of the bars and held his cellphone in front of her face. "Maybe you forgot what Jason Miller looked like before he died, so here! Take a look! I want you to see what you destroyed!" He said, showing Stacy a picture of a smiling Jason on the screen of his cellphone. He then scrolled down, showing the 29 year old blond a picture of Jason in the hospital. "Now look at this one!"

"No, no, no, please, don't do this." Stacy begged.

"I said look at it!" Bo ordered. "That's Jason after he was hospitalized. That's right before his family found out he needed to have brain surgery. The doctor's performed the surgery and tried to save him, but it was too late! He was pronounced brain dead!" The fat comissioner walked away from Stacy and sat on the bed. He scrolled down to another picture and showed it to Stacy. "This is Jason after the surgery."

Stacy turnned to see the picture of a comatose Jason on Bo's cellphone.

"Yeah, look at it, Stacy! This is what you and Cruella and her goons did to him! I want you to remember this! You all stole this little boy's future! The life he would've had! You and Rex were suppose to be getting married! You know, when you killed Jason, you just might as well have killed your own stepson." Bo got up and went over to Stacy. "And then there's Rex. You took someone that he loved away from him. You took his belief in himself and in his own heart, you destroyed that."

"No! No, i, i, i love Rex, it was Gigi. Gigi, she was the one who was after Rex." Said Stacy.

"I don't-no! No i don't think so! See, Gigi was willing to stay away from Rex the minute she found out that you and him were engaged to be married, she's a nice girl. I'll bet it's gonna be a long time before she and Rex and their families get over this whole thing...if they ever do." Said Bo. "And then there's Jason...Rex's son and what you and Cruella did to him and what you nearly did to all of those Dalmatians. That's unforgetable."

Stacy: "No, i didn't mean for any of this to happen. I loved Jason, i cared about Jason and i even cared about all of those Dalmatian pup..."

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! You manipulated Rex into telling Jason that the two of you were leaving for Paris, France! You turnned Jason against Rex to the point to where he ran away into danger and now because of that, he's lying in a hospital bed, brain dead! That's what you did to him! He may be like that for the rest of his life and i don't forgive that!" Said Bo.

A dazed Stacy walked away from Bo and just bowed her head and looked down at the floor.

"So this is what you have to look forward to, Stacy...me. I'm gonna be on your case everyday...until they hall you out of here and lock you up in the Nevada women's prison. And when you get there...inside...you just might run into some old friends of your's...The animal abusers you and the Humane Association helped put there. And i'll bet you'll end up making a whole lot of new friends too. The ones who just don't like child abducters and animal abusers. So you better watch your back, Stacy...because they're gonna come after you. You may not know when they're coming...or where they're coming from...but they're gonna get you. And you know what? When that finally does happen...nobody...is gonna care." Said Bo.

Stacy just continued to stair at the floor.

"Gaurd!" Bo called.

The officer entered the jail room.

"I'm threw here." Said Bo.

The officer walked up to the cell, unlocked it, and Bo exited the Stacy's cell. The officer then locked it back, leaving Stacy inside, before he escorted Bo out of the room.

The cake trapped Stacy continued to stair at the floor. Reality had set in at this point. She was really gonna be charged with everything she had done and she wasn't gonna get away with any of it.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 103.**


	103. 104 103: The Trial

**104 103: The Trial.**

 **13 Days Later**

 **ApriL 20'th, (2020)**

 **Paris, Texas Lamar County Courthouse**

At the Paris, Texas Courthouse, Schyler James and his lawyer and a few other people were in a counrtroom, getting ready for an event. The next day, on ApriL 7'th, the day the 104 Dalmatians incident had reached it's unexpected happy ending, Schyler was cleared of all charges and released from jail. However, he was not permitted to leave town until his Arraignment. And that was what the courthouse was having right now. His Arraignment...to determine if weather or not he should be sent away to prison what he had done. While Schyler may have been inocent of all the charges he confessed to, he was not inocent of helping Stacy and Cruella and her goons steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas. Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner and Ivy had been deported back to UK London, England and released into police custody and Le Pelt was transfered back to Paris, France and released into the custody of the French authorities. The same Authorities who had arrested him and Cruella back in (2000) for their involvement in the 102 Dalmatians incident. Now that they were all delt with, the police just had to focus on dealing with Stacy, Schyler and Mitch.

"Hello, gentalmen. I trust my client was treated with the utt most respect and care last night?" Said the female lawyer to two officers as they uncuffed Schyler.

The two officers then walked away.

"Tuck your shirt in." Said the woman.

Schyler did as he was told and tucked his shirt into his pants. "Is Jason gonna be okay?"

"No word yet." Said the woman.

"Oh my goodness, he has to make it." Said Schyler.

"Yes he does, because otherwise, the charges go from attempted murder to the real thing." Said the woman.

"I can't stop thinking about Jason. I mean i'm the reason he got kidnapped and is in the hospital. He's gonna have nightmares about Cruella and Stacy for the rest of his life if he ever wakes up." Said Schyler.

"I'm sure Gigi's son is pretty tough. He's survived a lot." Said the woman.

"Okay, fine, so being in the hospital, in coma, is one more thing he has to deal with. What about those 104 Dalmatians? Are they gonna be okay?" Schyler said.

"I'm sure the state of Texas' Humane Association is taking very good care of them." Said the woman.

"But what about Gigi? I mean she and Rex just got their son back 13 days ago, only to lose him all over again. I mean come on, the kid's braindead, for crying out loud. And it's all my fault." Said Schyler.

"Listen...you need to stop worrying about everyone else and start focusing on yourself. You're the one being Arraigned today." Said the woman.

"Yeah, i don't know why you're waisting your time." Said Schyler.

"Because everyone is entitled to a defense, Schyler. You need someone in your cornner and that person is me." Said the woman.

"Yeah. Yeah, i...i suppose you're right." Said Schyler.

"You're not a criminal, Schyler...you're a victim. Okay, you're just as much of a victim of Cruella's and Stacy's actions as the whole state of Texas is. And you deserve to get help. That is what the people who care about you want for you." Said the woman.

"(Laughs) What people?" Schyler asked.

"Me." Said the woman.

An officer entered into the room. "All rise for the judge."

All of the people who were sitting down stood up as a male judge entered the courtroom and sat at his desk.

"Please be seated. The court will come to order." Said the Judge.

Everyone sat down, and so did Schyler and his lawyer.

"We are here to determine if there's sufficient cause to try the defendent, Schyler James, and if so, to hear the defendent's plea. Is the procecution ready to make a statement?" Said the judge.

"Yes, you're honor." Said Nora as she stood up. "The police department has here by charged Schyler James with accessory to theft, stealing from the state, animal abuse, breaking and entering, theft, kidnapping, abstruction of justice and indangering the wellfare of a child and hundreds of Dalmatian puppies."

"Miss Delta Ellison...how does your client plead?" Asked the judge.

The lawyer known as Delta stood up. "Not guilty by reason of insanity, you're honor."

"The court has noted miss Ellison's plea...but i would like to hear from her client. Mr. James...do you plead not guilty by reason of insanity?" Said the judge.

Schyler then stood up to face the judge, ready to plead not guilty...that is...until he looked back and saw Gigi enter into the courtroom.

"I'm sorry your honor, i'm here for Stacy's hearing, i didn't mean to enterupt." Said Gigi before proceeding to leave.

"Wait, Gigi." Said Schyler.

Gigi stopped in her tracks and turnned to face Schyler.

"I can't do this without you." Said Schyler.

"With all due respect, your honor, i came in by mistake. I don't think i should be here." Said Gigi.

"No, Gigi, you really need to hear this...cause...if it werent for you, i couldn't do it." Said Schyler.

"Mr. James, your plea." Said the judge.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I'm guilty...as charged." Said Schyler.

Delta: "You're honor, if i might have a moment to confere with my client..."

"Her client made her wishes very clear, your honor." Said Nora.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what he's saying." Said Delta.

"Yes i do, your honor. I think...my lawyer...truely believes...that i'm...crazy...or that i was...that i would have to be to do the things that i've done, and, uh...you know, she's half right. I've done some pretty unbelievable things. I...helped two mad women steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas...i put all of their lives on the line just because i was trying to...impress somebody, to...make her love me. And, uh...yeah, i lost myself a little bit. I lost my perspective...i lost my judgement...i...lost everything i've worked for over the years. But i knew what i was doing...your honor. I just...thought that it would be worth the risk. And, uh, yeah...i was wrong. And i deserve to be punished." Said Schyler.

"Mr. James, i need to make sure that you understand the consequinces of a guilty plea. There will be no trial. Once you admit guilt, you will be sentenced...and the charges you face carry a long period of prison time." Said the judge.

"I realize that, your honor." Said Schyler.

"Very well, then...i'll accept your plea of guilty as charged...you will be remanded until such time, as sentencing can be rendered." Said the judge.

"Your honor...given Mr. James' extraordinary degree of cooperation, i am requesting that he be allowed to remain at liberty until sentencing so that he may be allowed to finalize his afairs." Said Delta.

"Uh...you're honor...there's nothing i can do from prison, so you know, send me to prison." Said Schyler.

"I don't think you know what you're doing." Said Delta. "Judge, do you think we could have more time? I would like to talk to my client before the officers take him away."

"Delta, i can't. I can't go home knowing that a little boy is in the hospital, braindead, because of me." Said Schyler.

"I understand..." Delta looked at the judge. "Your honor...we're threw here."

"I understand. This court is adjourned. Officers...you my take the prisoner away." Said the judge.

One of the officers from earlier went up to Schyler and handcuffed him.

Gigi watched as the police officer handcuffed Schyler while Roxy walked up behind her.

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"Schyler plead guilty and they're sending him to prison." Said Gigi.

The officer lead Schyler over to the exit of the courtroom, where Gigi and Roxy were standing.

"Wait." Said Schyler, causing the officer to stop. "Gigi...i'm so sorry about everything. But most of all, for making you worry over your son and your dogs. And no matter what happens, i know that he is gonna come out of this. He is. I know it." Said Schyler.

The officer then lead Schyler out of the room, with another officer's help, taking him back to jail to await his sentencing.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Four Months Later**

 **September 1'st, (2020)**

Four months later, after Schyler's arraignment hearing, Gigi, her parents, Rex, Roxy, and Moose, Molly, the puppies and Clark's four dogs were at the courthouse together. Lois and Clark had returned home from their honeymoon on May 1'st and went back to New York with Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster. But they did allow Gigi to take the dogs to attend the trial, along with her's while they stayed at an apartment until the trial was over. The 104 Dalmatians incident had reached it's end. And a happy ending at that. The Humane Association had returned all of the Dalmatian puppies, with collars, to their loving owners and found good homes for the ones that were strays. Horace, Jasper, Mr. Skinner, Le Pelt and Ivy had all been deported back to their rightful countries and were now serving their sentences in prison...and Schyler and Stacy's friend, Mitch, were both behind bars, as well. The only person who wasn't in jail was the person who had come up with the idea to steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas and make them into a spotted fur coat: Cruella De ViL. But that was okay because she wasn't a threat anymore...she was dead...and so was her husband, Paul. But at much as Gigi and Rex would like for the nightmare to be over, and to put this all behind them,...they knew that they had to face Stacy one last time...in court.

The Lamar County Courthouse was now having Stacy's trial for her involvement in the 104 Dalmatians incident, as well as her indirect role in the kidnapping of Jason Miller. With Cruella dead and gone...Stacy was left to suffer the consequinces of the De ViL's actions...as well as her own. The courtroom was filled with many people of the town of Paris, Texas...the same room where Rex and Stacy nearly married each other just five months earlier.

Gigi was now on the witness stand, testifying against Stacy for everything that she had done from beginning to end.

"And she said that, and i quote,..."This deal stays between us. You are not to tell anybody, especially Rex. And if you ever do...i will kill you." Said Gigi on the witness stand.

The cake trapped Stacy just glared at Gigi. She was still trapped inside the pink, massive tripple deck icing covered cake. She had spent the whole four months in a cell, trapped in the massive dessert because the police station didn't have the tools that were needed to free her...but the prison did. Once the trial was over, and if she was found guilty, she would be escorted off to an all women's prison in Nevada, where the officers would cut her out, freeing her from the cake prison and welcoming her into a real one. There was no lawyer present to represent Stacy, as she had decided to act as her own attorney.

Later, it was Rex who was on the stand, testifying against his former fiance. "I trusted her...and...i loved her. She was like a role modal and...and a best friend...I never thought she'd hurt me. You know...i shouldn't be here answering questions, i didn't take part in the 104 Dalmatians incident or the kidnapping of my son. But if...if she loved me as much as she said she does, she would've gone to the police about the matter when Cruella started blackmailing her, she would've come clean with me and told the truth instead of letting this whole thing escilate into something far worse."

"What is the truth?" Nora asked.

Rex looked at Stacy, who was just glaring at him. "She was...involved with helping Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas...and the kidnapping of my son."

"Where were you when Stacy asked you to help her and Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas?" Nora asked.

"At the old abandond creepy house, i followed her and Kim there after they had left Gigi's place. I caught them and Cruella's thugs holding sacks full of Dalmatian puppies." Said Schyler on the witness stand, who was handcuffed and chained up.

"And how many times did miss De ViL ask you to help her steal Dalmatian puppies?" Nora asked.

"Once." Said Schyler.

"What were your reasons for going along with this plan?" Nora asked.

"To keep Gigi and her son and her dogs safe from Stacy's friend, Mitch, who she had break into their house and take refuge in their attic. She made it very clear that she would text him to kill them if i said anything to anyone, so i just...i gave in." Said Schyler.

Emily Falon was now on the witness stand, confirming to the court her thoughts about Stacy after giving her a psych evaluation. "As a psychiatrist, as well as one of the present witnesses to Stacy's behavior...it is my professional opinion that...Stacy Maleficent HeLL's personality disorders qualify her as a dangerous threat to both human and animal society. She is a psychopath...an anti-social personality without any concern for the rights of others. She has a brilliant mind...with no consciounce to guide it...a narcissist who sees herself as the center of everything...who will get what she wants...no matter what means she has to employ, no matter what law she has to break, not matter who or what stands in her way. Cruella and Stacy have a few similar trates, such as stealing hundreds of Dalmatian puppies...but the one thing that they both have in common...is that neither of them...are able to have...or understand love."

Later, after hearing testimonies from many witnesses...it was finally time for the jury to hand down it's verdict.

"Will the jury please rise?" Asked the judge...the same judge who nearly married Stacy and Rex, here in this very room, just five months earlier.

The jury rose up from their seats. Among them was Roxy.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes we have, your honor...We, the jury...find the defendant...Stacy Maleficent HeLL...guilty of all charges." Said Roxy.

No one in the courtroom reacted to the verdict because it wasn't official until they heard the sentencing.

"Losing a child and a pet altogether...is one of life's greatest horrors. One that was...but when it comes intentionally at the hands of a human being...it is just an outrage. I've fought my own battles between emotion and reason. To prevent any future probation board from forgetting the enormaty of the crimes, miss HeLL...i sentence you to the following. For keeping Rex Bryson's son's existance from him for over an entire decade...10 years." Said the judge.

Hearing those words, Stacy began to cry in silence, along with Kim.

"For the charges of stealing 104 Dalmatians from the state of Texas...104 years." Said the judge.

Stacy continued to cry.

"Stacy Maleficent HeLL...because you aided and abeted in someone else's crime...you're going to do someone else's time, along with your own. Therefore, for the crime of the 104 Dalmatians incident and the kidnapping and attempted murder of Gigi and Rex's son, Jason Miller...the court orders that you recieve the same sentence Cruella De ViL would've recieved had she lived to reap the consequinces of her actions...Life...without parole...with a minimum of 49 years. By the time you are eligable for probation, you will be too old to be a threat to anyone, be it human or animal. It is impossible to number the victims of your crimes. The court hopes...that the defendant...will never again be free...and i've come as close to that as possible." Said the Judge.

After hearing that, everyone in the courtroom burst out cheering in victory.

A happily crying Gigi hugged Rex and then embraced Olive with a hug.

Gigi's parents, Sherleen and Henry were also glad about the sentencing, as were all of Rex and Gigi's friends and the Humane Association.

A crying Stacy looked back to see her best friend, Kim, balling her eyes out.

"Before we leave here, there's something else that i wanted to say. How many of you have seen an animal be abused? Who among you mistreats their pet? Well...this is against the law. This is wrong. And you know what, Stacy...you watched it happen to 104 percent of the state of Texas' Dalmatian population, and you did nothing. You let it get so bad to the point to where it escelated into a boy's life being put in jeprady, and now that little boy is at home, on hospace, braindead, because of you...paying for your actions. It ought not be so. The same goes for you as well, Paris, Texas police. You knew who was behind this incident and where they were, and you just called off the case and let Stacy walk away scott free. We as people have a responsability, not only for each other, but also for the animals of our society as well. When you see an animal hurting or you see an animal in trouble or a crime taking place against an animal, you step in and tell someone, so that this incident does not happen again." Said the judge.

Outside the courthouse, on top of the roof of the building, after sentencing Stacy, the judge ended the trial and the police officers were now leading the cake trapped bride over to the cargo of a helicopter, with Bo and Rex following along side them. Rex had requested with Bo to fly with him and the others to the Nevada womens prison to make sure that Stacy got there so he could watch the police put her behind bars forever.

Gigi had went to meet up with Lois and Clark and give them Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster so she and her parents could get back to her house to be with Jason, who was sadly still braindead and on hospace in his own bedroom.

Once they got over to the helicopter, they stopped.

Stacy turnned to Bo and Rex. "I wonder how you two are gonna feel when the truth comes out? One day i'm gonna get out and i'm gonna tell the world what really happened! You'll see!"

The two officers inside the helicopter grabbed Stacy by the hands while the two officers outside grabbed her feet, and they all loaded her inside the poilce helicopter and Rex got inside with her and the cargo closed up.  
 **##################################################################################**

Later, the helicopter sored through the sky, deporting Stacy to the Nevada women's prison, with Rex sitting in the cargo with her while Bo sat up front with the pilot.

"Are you scared?" Rex asked the cake trapped Stacy while sitting on a bentch.

"What do you think?" Said Stacy.

Rex looked out the window.

"Rex?" Said Stacy.

Rex looked at his former fiance.

"Why are you here?" Stacy asked.

"I'm here because of you. I'm here to see to it that you make it all the way to the Nevada women's prison and that they lock you up...so you don't hurt anyone ever again." Said Rex.

"Oh, come now, Rex, you know that's not true. You know you don't want me out of your life. Why would you?" Said Stacy.

"Because you're insane." Said Rex.

"I'm as stable as you are." Said Stacy.

"Yeah, right." Said Rex.

"Whatever, i'm just gonna make the best of it. I'm gonna take some classes and...philosophy...phsycology. And who knows? Maybe i'll get to work with some teenagers...and help them through this tough, cruel, cold world." Said Stacy.

"I doubt it." Said Rex.

"I'm gonna be out before the year is over...right after my apeal." Said Stacy.

 **Nevada Women's Prison**

The helicopter soon arrived in Nevada and landed on the roof top of the women's prison, where two female police officers were waiting. The cargo opened up and Bo and the pilot exited the helicopter. The female officers grabbed Stacy's pink cake covered legs while the two male officers from inside grabbed her by the hands and unloaded her from the cargo of the helicopter.

Rex exited the helicopter and he watched as the officers stood the cake trapped Stacy up on her feet.

The two female officers each grabbed Stacy by the hands and lead her over to the door of the prison facility, with Rex, Bo and the two male Paris, Texas officers following along side them. They entered through the door and walked down a flight of stairs. Once they had made it to the bottom, one of the female, holding Stacy's right hand, opened a door and they all entered into the prison. They walked down a hallway and came to a stop when they reached a room.

One of the other female officers who worked there, exited the room, with another female officer, and walked up to Stacy and they removed the earings she was wearing.

Stacy looked at Rex, who just staired at her with a frown on his face, along with Bo. "Well, smile. Don't look so sad."

"Oh, i'm not sad, Stacy...i'm elated...i'm thrilled." Said Rex.

"Yeah...i know you are." Said Stacy.

"Here you are...right where you belong. I had to be here to see it for myself...to know without a doubt that you're safely behind bars. I know i should probably feel some kind of compashion for you...but i don't. All i feel is relief that you're not a threat to me and Gigi anymore...and we can take care of our son without having to look over our shoulders. What happened to you, Stacy? Where'd you go? That girl i knew in college? I can't believe i'm standing here, looking at you like this, and i don't feel anything. Not an ounce of loss...no regret. Well, actually, i do regret one thing: I wish i never met you...and i sure as ever hate the fact that i got involved with you...but it's over...it's done...and Karma has caught up with you. I will never...ever...look at your face again." Said Rex.

Stacy: "You may regret those words..."

"You think there's this happy ending when you're gonna get out of here someday and come after me and my family again. You are wrong. You are gonna spend every last minute of the rest of your life in here until death finally frees you. Both of my real parents, Cruella and Paul, are both dead and gone...and i bet i know where they ended up...and you're probably gonna meet them there someday...in the world down under. And i'm not talking about Australia either." Said Rex.

"Oh, bravo. Bravo. That is so dramatic. Allow me to return the favor. But you won't be happy." Said Stacy.

"I'm already not happy, so go ahead and say whatever it is you got to say so Bo and i can get out of here." Said Rex.

"Fine, here goes. I curse you, Rex Bryson. You, the woman who raised you, Gigi Miller, those who begot her, who you and her begot and those you beget, and all those who touch you. From this day forward, you and Gigi will never again know happiness in this era...or any other...for as long as you both shall live." Said Stacy.

"Aw, brother, not this again." Said Bo.

"That's it? I mean after all the people you've hurt, all the lives you nearly destroyed...that's the best you can come up with? A curse?" Said Rex.

"Well, you don't believe it now, but you will...when it has awoken that is." Said Stacy.

"You're insane, you know that? You'll never get out of here." Said Rex.

"And you'll never get to know your son...or when the curse does happen. Cause see, the thing is...when the curse finally has awakened...you...will never know." Said Stacy.

"Officers, i have nothing else to say to this woman, you can take her away now." Said Rex.

Bo walked up to Stacy and faced her. "Well...i guess this is it, Stacy."

"I guess." Said Stacy.

The female officers lead Stacy over to a prison cell-like door.

"Stacy?" Said Rex.

Stacy looked back at Rex. "Yeah, Rex?"

"You should never try to force someone to love or care about you. All it does is create trouble." Said Rex.

"That's easier said than done. Just a mere glimps of your handsomness can make any woman do the unthinkable just to be with you. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love and to know that that person is gone out of your life for good." Said Stacy.

"You're wrong about that. I also have felt that pain...and that pain will always be with me...Pain...that will never go away." Said Rex.

"What do you want, Rex?! I'll do anything!" Said Stacy.

"I wanna make sure this incident never happens again here in the U.S., like it did in London, England." Said Rex.

"(Crying) No you don't! You just wanna get me out of the way so you can be with Gigi! I fell in love with you! I wanted to be your wife and the mother of your child! Don't you understand how important that was to me?" Said Stacy.

"It's not more important than the lives of hundreds of Dalmatian puppies or the life of a little boy! Nothing's that important!" Said Rex.

Tears filled Stacy's blue eyes.

"You know...it's strange. I thought that by coming here to see them lock you away would make me feel better...but the truth is nothing's gonna change what's happened...and it's not gonna bring my son back. I'm gonna have to live with bringing you into his life...but you're gonna be spending the rest of your days in here, in a cold, cold cell. And this time, Stacy...there aint no plan B." Said Rex.

"We'll see about that one." Said Stacy.

One of the officer's unlocked the door and opened it and they walked through the door and closed it behind them.

"It's ashame, you know?" Said Rex.

Stacy looked back at Rex, who was now standing on the other side of the cell-like door with Bo.

"I was so excited when i met you. "You, the girl who i had met online. I felt like we were gonna live happily ever after." Said Rex.

"You're okay, Rex...you know that?" Said Stacy.

Rex and Bo just watched as the officers lead the cake-trapped Stacy down the rest of the hallway to cut her out of the cake, get her changed into a prison uniform, and then put in a cell for the rest of her life.

Moose Narrating: "Stacy Maleficent HeLL escaped from the Nevada women's correction center after scaling an 18 foot fense. She was recaptured four days later and is now incarcerated at the Clinton prison institution for women, with maximum security, in New Jersey. Stacy has denied any willingful involvement in the 104 Dalmatians incident and the kidnapping of Jason. And recently...Stacy has blamed Cruella for all of her crimes. They say that when a vampire bites someone, that person becomes a vampire. Or in this case, when a Cruella De ViL bites a person, that person becomes a Cruella. Stacy Maleficent HeLL...she became a Cruella De ViL...One born even darker and sinister...than the real one.

Rex and Gigi did not pull the plug on Jason. Seeing that he had missed out on 10 years of his son's life, he did not wanna miss anymore. Jason was discharged from the hospital on April 30'th and is now living at home with his Mom on hospice care."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the last chapter: CHAPTER 104.**


	104. 104 104: The Awakening

**104 104: The Awakening.**

 **Paris, Texas**

 **October 31'st, (2020)**

On October 31'st, (2020), on Halloween night...one month after Stacy's trial, sentencing and incarceration...at the Miller family's 70's home...Jason Miller, now 11 years old, was inside his bedroom, lying unconscious on his hospice bed, covered up to his chest with the white bed cover, with both of his arms lying motionlessly at his sides on the bed cover. The braindead boy had been discharged from the hospital and released into the custody of his parents and put on home hospice. He wore his pale green sleeveless muscle shirt with straps and green trims around the straps. He had on the same sleeping cloths Pete wore in the (2016) remake of Pete's Dragon when Pete was staying with Grace, Jack and Natalie. Also his hair had grown back out long, but it had grown back out as it's original colors: black and white. So Gigi, with Roxy's help, re-dyed Jason's hair brown to once again hide his weird black and white hair colors.

Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive were all lying on the floor right next to Jason's bed. Ever since he had been brought home from the hospital and put on hospice, the Dalmatians had stayed with the boy in his room, at his bedside, just waiting for him to wake up.

Jason: "Hi. My name is Jason Miller, and tonight is Halloween night. I wish i could be with my family and friends to celebrate with them this year, but...i had a breakdown back in April after finding out who my real father was and...all the lights went out. They came back on for a little while in May, but...it didn't last. And ever since then, spending time with me is about as exciting as watching paint dry."

"Hi, sweetheart. Happy Halloween." Said Gigi as she entered into the room, carrying a take-out bag of food, with Rex at her side, who was carrying a gift basket.

Moose, Rex, Lassie, Jake and Foster had all gone back to New York with Lois and Clark on the day after Stacy's trial, but Lois and Clark still kept in touch with the Miller family and checked up on them every now and then with a phone call or two to see if Jason had made any progress in waking up.

"Your Mom brought you a feast." Said Rex.

Jason: "She cooked? Seriously? Now that's a miracle."

Gigi, Rex and the Dalmatians walked over to their son's hospital bed and the two adults sat down on it, joining their son.

"Okay, it's not really a feast, it's, uh, a hamburger and french fries from the Road House. I wasn't in a mood for cooking." Said Gigi.

"Well, you know, it sounds good to me. As long as we're here, with our son,...that's all that matters." Said Rex.

"Yeah...i guess you're right." Said Gigi.

Jason: "Where would we be without family today?"

"Hey, Jason, we have a gift for you. It's a gift basket from grandma Roxy." Rex got the card out of the gift basket and began to read it: "I knew you'd be with my grandkid today, i hope this makes it a little sweeter...especially after what happened to your Dad."

Gigi and Rex laughed at that last remark in the letter.

Rex looked at Jason. "Sad, but true, dude. Um...the new mayor decided to terminate my job as a P.I. for being engaged to marry one of the parties involved in the 104 Dalmatians incident."

"Yeah, well,...the new mayor can take that job and eat it." Said Gigi.

"As mad as your Mom is right now, you should have seen your grandma Roxy. She opened a can of whuppin' on the mayor." Said Rex.

"Now wait a minute, she hit Roxy first. Yeah, but she hit her back, and HARD." Said Rex.

"Oh my gosh." Said Gigi.

"What?" Rex asked.

"What if she ends up like this, like Jason did?" Said Gigi.

"Well, honey, she was fine." Said Rex.

"Well, Jason thought he was fine at first too. Brain truama happens when you least expect it, my gosh." Said Gigi before standing up. "What happens if she ends up where Jason is now?" She said before walking away from her son's hospital bed, with Rex following.

Jason: "Mom has no idea where that is...neither does Rex...but at least it's peaceful here."

"What was i thinking letting Roxy hit the mayor like that? Did i learn nothing from Jason?" Said Gigi.

"There's no way i'm gonna talk you down...is there?" Rex asked.

Jason: "See Rex? Told you."

"Gosh, what if she's lying in a hospital bed right now, like this? Or worse. What if she's, like, collapsed on the floor before anyone has had a chance to take her to a hospital?" Said Gigi.

"Miller...breathe." Said Rex.

Gigi took a deep breath.

"I think i know a way to take care of this." Said Rex.

Jason: "Mom's not the only one having a bad day. Stacy is as well, where she is."

Gigi got out her cell phone and dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, mayor, how are you doing?...No didn't call to apologize for Rex's mother hitting you. I'm calling to urge you to seek medical attention. A CAT scan or maybe...Because you might be more seriously injured than you originally thought, and i just thought i'd check up on you and make sure that you were okay. Call a doctor, okay? And for the record...you deserved that slap for firing Rex as a P.I." She said before hanging up.

"You feel better?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, i do." Said Gigi with a smile on her face.

Rex and Gigi both shared a laugh together.

Jason: "Meanwhile, grandma and grandpa trying not to tell my Mom that they've put their divorce on hold until this whole mess with the 104 Dalmatians incident blows over. The last thing they want is for Mom to get her hopes up on them staying together."

Just then, Rex's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mom." He said, refering to Roxy. "We're doing fine, how are you?...Yes, we got the giftbasket...and Jason loves it...Okay, well...happy Halloween to you too. Look, Mom, i want you to be sure to...What? Oh, everything's fine here. Why wouldn't it be?"

Jason: "Distract her, Rex. Ask her if she wants to talk to me."

"Hey, you wanna say hi to Jason?" Rex asked.

Jason: "Yes. Let me hear Roxy's voice again."

"You know what? Gigi and i will never forget that Jason was with you when he woke up." Said Rex as he and Gigi walked back over to Jason's hospital bed.

Jason: "Wouldn't it be awsome if that happened again today?"

"Hey, it's worth a try." Said Rex before putting his cellphone to Jason's ear so Roxy could say high to him.

"Happy Halloween, Roxy." Jason said. However, the boy didn't physically respond. He was still braindead. "Don't you wish we could give her something really big to be thankful for?" He thought.

Gigi and Rex just looked at their 11 year old braindead son with saddened expressions on both their faces. The doctors had suggested to Gigi and Rex that they pull the plug...but Gigi and Rex had just got their son back and weren't ready to give up on him any time soon, if not, ever. Especially Rex, since he had just found out that he was Jason's father. Who could blame him? He had already missed out on 10 years of his son's life because of Stacy. He let that woman cheat him out of getting to know his son and watch him grow up. Sure, he may not have known about the boy's existance, but it didn't change the fact that he had let the woman rob him of getting to know his son. He may have been in the kid's life for three months, but it didn't count, and now that Rex knew that Jason was his son, he wasn't about to let the boy go without a fight. He had already missed out on 10 years of Jason's life...he didn't wanna miss anymore. And also...he wanted Jason to know that he and his Mother loved him very much...and that they would never stop fighting for him...no matter what. They had hope that their son would come back to them...but with each passing day...that hope seemed to be slowly fading. The poor kid had been like this for over six months and there was still no change or any signs of improvement.

Rex moved his cellphone away from Jason's ear. "Mom...look, i'm sorry, but...Jason's not responding."

Jason: "Good thing the phone wasn't on speaker. Roxy just told me some big news. But she swore me to secracy, so i can't say anything. I'll take that one to my grave."

"Yeah, thanks. Thanks for trying...I love you too. Bye." Said Rex before hanging up the phone. He then walked over to where Gigi was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...it's just with the holidays on the way, i just...(Crying) i couldn't stop myself from hoping." Said Gigi.

"Miller..." Said Rex.

Gigi looked at Rex.

"The day's not over yet." Said Rex.

Jason: "No, it's not...not by a long shot."

"It's okay, Miller." Said Rex.

Gigi continued crying.

"Hey...look at me." Said Rex.

Gigi looked at Rex again.

"Jason's gonna be fine. He's our son, and he's strong...and as long as he's alive and breathing, we've still got hope that he's gonna come back to us." Said Rex.

"I think that's what i'm most thankful for. I'm thankful for hope." Said Gigi.

Jason: "But do you have any idea how greatful i am to you? Man, i wish you could hear me."

Gigi looked at Jason. "I don't know if you can hear us...but you have to know how much we love you."

"We always have and we always will, son. We'll see you soon." Said Rex.

With all of that said and done, Rex and Gigi turnned to leave out of the room so Gigi could get ready for bed and Rex could get back to his apartment for the night.

Jason: "Mom finally had someone in her life to be there for her as much as Dad was. That's my happy ending right there. My name is Jason Miller and tonight is Halloween night. But unlike most Halloweens...this one was different. It was a day of gratetude...of joy...and hope...and wishes. Lots of wishes...but in the end...it was also the day i died."

As Gigi and Rex were leaving out of the room, Jason's heart monitor flatlined with a BEEP, causing the two parents to stop in their tracks and turn around and the Dalmatians to stand up.

"Jason? Jason?" Said Gigi as she rushed to her son's bedside.

"Hey, we need you, Dr. Vexen!" Rex screamed.

"Jason? Jason, come on, honey, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? It's Mom." Said Gigi.

Dr. Vexen rushed into the room and went to Jason's bedside. "Okay, i need you to just stand back and let me do my job."

Gigi and the Dalmatians stood back and Rex held her in her arms.

Dr. Vexen got the shockers and rubbed them together. "Clear." He said as he placed the shockers on Jason's chest, shocking the boy. But nothing happened.

"(Crying) I'm right here, Jason, i'm right here." Said Gigi.

"Clear." Said Dr. Vexen before shocking Jason again. Still nothing. "Clear." The long haired blond doctor shocked the boy a third time...but there was still nothing. He shocked the child again, but still nothing. Vexen shocked Jason one more time, and this time Jason's heart monitor started back to working. "His heart monitor is working again, but his pulse is a little thready. He's breathing on his own."

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"His heart's beating again. Your son is back." Said Vexen.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Gigi as she and the Dalmatians walked over to their son's bedside. "Oh, welcome back, honey."

"You almost gave us a heartattack." Said Rex.

"Honey, i know you're a little tired of this bed, but it's not your time yet, so you gotta stay with us." Said Gigi before looking at Rex and embracing him with a hug. "(Crying) Oh, i was so afraid, i thought this was it. I thought this was the day that we'd lose him."

"No, no, no, no, Jason's not gonna give up, Gigi." Said Rex as he held Gigi in his arms.

"Well, look at this." Said Vexen, checking Jason's heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"Doctor?" Said Gigi.

"When i put this stethoscope on his chest, he flinched like he thought it was cold." Said Vexen.

"What does that mean?" Rex asked.

"Jason hasn't responded to the outside world in months." Said Dr. Vexen.

"Mom? Dad?" Said Jason. After being braindead and unresponsive for six longful years...the 11 year old boy opened his brown eyes.

"Hey, honey. Can you hear us?" Gigi asked.

Jason nodded.

"Doctor...what just happened?" Rex asked.

"We got lucky." Said Vexen.

"Yeah, but is it temperary? We went through all of this in May. Jason woke up, we thought he was fine, and then he went back to sleep. Will we lose him again?" Rex said.

"Oh, i am so happy to see those eyes. Oh, sweetheart." Said Gigi.

"I can't say, Mr. Bryson. We should know more after i do the test. Until then, let's just take it one step at a time." Said Vexen. The doctor walked over to Jason's bedside. "Jason...i need to ask you some questions, okay? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at the hospital." Said Jason.

"He hasn't been conscious since we brought him home." Said Rex.

"Do you know who these people are?" Vexen asked before testing the boy's reflexes.

Jason looked at Gigi and Rex. "My Mom and Dad." The 11 year old saw Molly standing beside Gigi. "And that's Molly." Barking was heard and he looked down to the floor and saw the four puppies, who were all still six weeks old. "And those are her puppies, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive."

"That's right. What year is it?" Vexen asked.

"It's (2020)." Said Jason.

"And who's the presedent?" Vexen asked.

"That depends on how long i was out. Is it still Donald Trump?" Jason said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Said Gigi.

"I'll make this quick." Vexen said. The doctor got a light out of his bag and shined it in Jason's eyes, only for the boy to shut them tight. "You haven't seen light in a long time. Probably wasn't too much fun."

"It's a lot funner than sleeping." Said Jason.

"Yes, it is." Said Gigi.

"Well, Jason...you seem to be doing pretty well. Your reflexes and your witskills look good. You've caught us all by suprise here, so...we're gonna have to do a lot of test in the next few hours. This may sound funny after all that sleep, but all you need to do now is rest. Alright, take it slow." Said Vexen.

"Okay." Said Jason.

Dr. Vexen then left out of the room and Rex and Gigi followed him.

"Doctor...how long will he be awake?" Rex asked.

"I really don't have an answer." Said Vexen.

"When will you get one?" Rex asked.

"Believe me, this is the kind of breakthrough where everyone will want to know the why's and how's. I'm gonna go have a look at Jason's last C.T. scan. If anything changes, call me. If it looks like he's slipping back into his coma, get me up here, don't wait." Said Vexen.

"Don't worry." Said Gigi.

"I'll be down stairs if you need anything. Page me." Said Vexen before walking off.

"We will." Said Rex.

"The doctors had it all wrong. I knew it." Said Gigi.

Rex and Gigi went back into Jason's bedroom and sat on his hospital bed.

"Honey, he's like the best doctor we could find for your condition. That's why we hired him." Said Gigi to Jason.

"Where am i?" Jason asked.

"You're at home, in your bedroom, that's where you are. You've been here on hospice since April 30'th." Said Gigi.

"Your Mom and i would never give up, Jason. No matter what the doctors said." Said Rex.

"You were really sick, sweety...and i'm sure that you can feel it now...but you're getting better. And you're gonna keep getting better. No one's gonna give up on you, not until you're up on your own two feet." Said Gigi.

"How long was i out?" Jason asked.

"You, uh...you were unconscious for six months." Said Rex.

"Six months? I've been asleep for six months? Why? What happened?" Jason asked.

"You know what, sweety, don't try to talk too much, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Don't worry about him." Said Rex.

Just then, Sherleen, Henry and Roxy entered into the room and they stopped in their tracks when they saw that Jason was awake. "Jason?!" They gasped.

Gigi, Rex and the Dalmatians turned to see Sherleen, Henry and Roxy.

"You're awake." Said Roxy.

"Oh my gosh, Jason, you're awake!" Said Sherleen in excitment as she, Henry and Roxy ran over to their grandson's bed.

"I'm sorry i've been out so long." Said Jason.

Sherleen, Henry and Roxy then group hugged Jason.

"Be careful, all of you." Said Gigi.

"It's alright, i'm fine. I'm back home." Said Jason.

"Yes you are. He's back for good." Said Gigi.

"Yep and we are counting our blessings today." Said Rex.

"I just can't believe it. This is just what we hoped for, right?" Said Henry.

"Jason, the doctors went on and on about how it was too late and how there was nothing more that anyone could do for you." Said Sherleen.

"Oh, yeah, and i couldn't shut up about how i wasn't giving up on you." Said Gigi.

"But she didn't give up." Said Sherleen.

"No, i didn't...and your friends didn't either. They're fighters just like you are." Said Gigi.

"A fighter? Sounds like i just kinda laid around all day, everyday." Said Jason.

"Well, don't kid yourself, son. That was a challenge." Said Henry.

"But look at you now." Said Roxy.

"You sound like my Mom." Said Jason.

"Oh, yeah? Well...tough. (Laughs) Oh, gosh, i'm so happy. This is the best night ever." Said Gigi.

"Okay..." Said Dr. Vexen, entering into the room. "everyone outside so Jason can get some rest."

"Alright, people, let's head 'em all up and move 'em out to the room down under." Said Roxy, refering to downstairs.

"Roxy!" Said Rex and Gigi.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Said Roxy.

All of the adults and the Dalmatians left out of the room and Gigi turnned back to Jason. "Sweet dreams." She said before closing the bedroom door, leaving the boy in his room all by himself.

With everyone gone out of his room, Jason slowly closed his brown eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside Jason's bedroom, everyone headed down stairs to bid each other goodbye and goodnight.

"Mom?" Said Rex, stopping Roxy in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Roxy asked, turnning to Rex.

"Thank you...for being here tonight...and for being there for me throughout this entire ordeal. I don't think i could've gotton through it without you." Said Rex.

"You really mean that?" Roxy asked.

"What do you mean? Of course i do. Why would you ask that?" Rex said.

Roxy: "Well, you know, i just thought that...you know, since you found out who your real mother is..."

"Hey...Cruella De ViL may have brought me into this world, but i will always think of you as my Mom...the same way Jason thinks of Brody as his Dad." Said Rex.

"I guess that's true. Maybe he knows now that...having a Dad isn't just being genetical." Said Roxy.

"Definitly." Said Rex. He and Roxy then embraced each other with a hug.

Mother and son...had finally reconciled with one another.  
 **##################################################################################**

The watery, foggy mist swirled and danced tauntingly beneath Jason from where he held onto the black hanging treetrunk he had grabbed onto in a second's thought. It was over. The 104 Dalmatians were rescued...and Cruella was dead. The boy yelped in shock as the cold water from the waterfall sprinkled on him, whipping his head down to stare in horror at the misty, watery abyss below, where it had begun to twitch and jerk more violently. Sometimes shooting up in areas to attack him with bursts of agony. He clung to the treetrunk as his jaw dropped at a familiar evil laugh. Cruella surfaced from the misty, watery abyss below, with her eyes glowing blood red, her body all soaking wet-her glowing red menacing eyes stairing into the child's as she surfaced, with her hands outreached.

Jason: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
 **##################################################################################**

Jason's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, gasping deeply while sweating. The boy looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in his bedroom, with the lights turnned off. He also saw that it was thundering and "(Sighs). It was just a dream."

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder and the closet door opened and and inside stood Cruella De ViL, with glowing red eyes, wearing the red dress that she wore back in (2000) at that dinner party at her house. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Suprise!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gigi, Rex and the Dalmatians all rushed inside the bedroom and Gigi turnned on the lights.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

"(Crying) Cruella's in my room!" Said Jason.

Gigi sat down on the hospital bed where Jason was lying. "Come here, sweety." She said as she hugged her son. "You're just fine."

"There's no one here." Said Rex as he looked around.

"Look in my closet." Said Jason.

Rex opened the closet, revealing nothing inside but a bunch of cloths. "See, nobody's home. Just a bunch of cloths." Rex couldn't help but feel sorry for Jason. The poor kid was most likely suffering from PTSD. Clearly those last few minutes with Cruella had scared the living daylights out of him, with her eyes glowing red. It was like she was being possessed by Satan himself. That was something a person only saw in their nightmares. This was something that Jason was never going to forget. Horror like that could stay with a person for life at the best of times, especially if that person was a kid.

"Hey, this happens at Halloween. Your imagination runs wild. Remember last year when you didn't wanna trick or treat because you were afraid of monsters?" Said Gigi.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

Rex walked over Jason's bedside. "Hey...you are strong. You know that, buddy...and you need to believe it."

Jason nodded.

"Gigi, could you and the dogs give us some alone time?" Rex asked.

"Sure." Said Gigi before getting up. "Come on, you guys." She and the Dalmatians exited the room and she closed the door behind her.

Rex sat on the bed, joining his son. "You should be asleep, Jason."

"I couldn't-I wasn't tired." Said Jason.

"Is that so?" Rex asked.

Jason: "Yep-"

"Jason...it's alright to be afraid." Said Rex.

"But Cruella's dead. It's stupid to be afraid of nothing." Said Jason, hating the way his voice shook.

"It's no act of stupidity to fear the memory of a character like that." Said Rex. "None of us will be forgetting Cruella's tyranny for many years to come."

"But you never feared her." Jason said. "You stood up to her while i just hanged onto that treetrunk like a coward!"

"To tell you the truth, Jason...i was just as scared as you were." Said Rex.

"Yeah, but you weren't afraid to confront her directly. You weren't even afraid to stand up to her." Said Jason.

"...I was afraid." Rex admited.

"You were?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Not since i first met Cruella did i ever want to be within a hand's reach of her, let alone meet her in a confrontation. Quite frankly, i had hoped to avoid her at all available opportunity." Said Rex.

Jason: "Then why didn't you? I mean you and Mom and grandma could have easily just decided not to go to Australia and just forget about me and those 104 Dalmatians. That whole confrontation could have been avoided had you not come. But Dad...i mean...Brody..."

"Would have never forgiven me if i let my own son die with hundreds of Dalmatian puppies." Said Rex. "Brody was a good friend of your Mom's, and a good father, and i know that you both miss him dearly...but he is gone, and that we cannot undo. But trust me when i say that he would've kept you from harm even if he had to go through a thousand deaths."

"How can you be so certain?" Jason asked.

"Because i would do the same." Said Rex.

With his lip quivering, Jason embraced his father, Rex with a hug, who hugged him back. "(Crying) You can't ever leave me, Dad! Promise?"

There was a small silence, then a nod from Rex. "I promise."

Father and son then broke away from the hug.

Gigi then opened the door and she and the Dalmatians entered. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Everything's great." Said Jason.

"Well, i'm glad to hear that." Said Gigi as she and the dogs walked over to Jason's bed. "Can i get you anything?"

"No, i'm good." Said Jason.

"You were, uh...you were really brave in Australia." Said Rex.

"I wasn't brave." Said Jason.

"Dude, you freed 104 Dalmatians and helped them fight off Stacy, Cruella and her thugs. It takes a lot of courage to pull off something like that. And you did that, i'm super proud." Said Rex.

"And so am i...and so is your grandma...everyone who was there that day." Said Gigi.

"And that Cruella woman? She's gone. She's not coming back. She can never hurt you...she's never gonna your Mom...she's never gonna hurt me...she's never gonna hurt your dogs...she's never gonna hurt this family ever again. I'm always gonna be here to protect all of you, do you hear me?" Said Rex.

"Cruella's gone?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Said Rex.

"She's not coming back?" Jason asked.

"Nope." Said Rex.

"No more nightmare's, okay? From here on out, only sweet dreams." Said Gigi.

"Speeking of sweet dreams, maybe you should shut your eyes." Said Rex.

"It is 'WAY' past your bed time." Said Gigi.

"I'm not tired." Said Jason.

"That's okay. Just close your eyes and rest. We'll be right here, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Promise?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, promise. You're Mom and i will be right here." Said Rex.

Jason then closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

With their son's eyes closed, Gigi and Rex left out of the room and Rex turnned the lights off and left the door open in case Jason needed them again. Molly and the puppies stayed inside the room with Jason in case he had more nightmares about Cruella.

They walked down the stairs and entered into the livingroom.

"How is he?" Gigi asked.

"Okay, i guess. I think he's gonna be just fine." Said Rex.

"So what do we do now?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, about that." Rex started. "Look, Gigi...i really like you. And it took all of this happening for me to realize that. I don't wanna lose you. Ever. And...i guess what i'm trying to say is...Gigi...before anything else happens...would you marry me?" He slowly leaned into Gigi and kissed her on the lips. He felt so much sparke and passion than he had expected to feel. Truth be told, as hard as this was to believe, he had never kissed Stacy before despite their being together for over 10 years. And now he was glad he didn't because he got to save that kiss for Gigi.

Gigi pulled away from Rex. "Rex...i wanna be with you, i do. It's what i've wanted more than anything in the world...but i can't do anything if you're with someone else."

"Forget about Stacy. We weren't even a real couple. She was a liar and she didn't think about what others wanted. But you're not like that. That's why i like you so much." Said Rex.

"I believe you. I do. But if you did this to me now while you were engaged to someone else, how do i know you won't do this to another girl if you're engaged to me?" Said Gigi. "And let's be honost. A lot has happened within the last ten months. And who knows? Maybe you only feel this way about me because of everything that's happened. I mean we're only in our 30's. We don't know what real love is."

Rex: "But Gigi..."

"All i'm saying is that i want to give this a little more time. I wanna wait until this whole thing blows over completely. No Cruella De ViL, no 104 Dalmatians, no our son getting kidnapped, no flying off to Austalia, no our son being braindead, and no psycho girlfriends. And also, you just came out of a relationship, Rex. I don't think you should be jumping into another one too soon. I think you should, maybe, take some time to heal first. In fact, i think we all should take some time to heal first." Said Gigi.

As much as Rex hated to admit it, he knew that Gigi made some really good points. It wasn't fair to him to kiss and express desire to get into a relationship with Gigi when he just came out of a bad relationship with Stacy. And perhaps she was right and he only liked her simply because of everything that had happened this year.

"Keep in touch with me...and we'll see what happens." Said Gigi.

"I understand, Miller." Said Rex. "Well, i guess i'd better be getting on back to my apartment then. I'll see you tomorrow." He before proceeding to leave.

"Wait!" Said Gigi, stopping Rex. "I mean,...why don't you stay here with us for the night? You can go home tomorrow."

"You really mean that?" Rex asked.

"Of course i do, Bryson. Our son just woke up from a six month coma and the two of you finally have the chance to get to know each other as father and son. Please say you'll stay here with us. Please?" Said Gigi.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Gigi asked.

Rex walked over to the door and answered it and saw Dr. Emily Falon standing on the other side.

"Hi." Said Emily.

"Hi." Said Rex.

"Hi, Gigi." Said Emily.

"Hi, Emily, how are you?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, i'm fine, i just came to drop something off, if that's alright with you." Said Emily.

"Of course it is, come on in." Said Gigi.

Emily entered into the house and Rex closed the door.

"What's this about?" Rex asked.

"Hello, everyone. I come bearing gifts from the police department. I asked the Commissioner if i could have the liberty of delivering this." Emily reached into her purse and pulled out a check and handed it to Rex.

Rex and Gigi looked at the check. It was a check of 11 billion dollars.

"Emily, what is this?" Gigi asked.

"What does it look like?" Emily asked.

"It looks like 11 Billion dollars." Said Gigi.

"That's because it is." Said Emily.

"11 Billion dollars?" Said Rex.

"Yes. This was among the evidence that the police had found when searching Stacy's car and other belongings. It was inside her purse. It matches the same handwriting of the check that Stacy had passed off as her own when she payed for Gigi's dog's surgery. Apparently Cruella was the one who really paid for the operation, and must have given this other check to Stacy." Said Emily.

"Wow. 11 Billion dollars?" Said Rex.

"Yes. It's the judge's orders. And it's for the best, unless...you know...unless Stacy is rehabilitated." Said Emily.

"No, Emily. Stacy will always be Stacy, just as Cruella will always be Cruella." Said Gigi.

"Speaking of which...doc, can i talk to you for a second about our son?" Said Rex.

"Okay, what's going on with Jason?" Emily asked.

"Well, the good news is he's awake now." Said Rex.

"Oh, he is?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Said Rex.

"Well, that's good to hear, how is he? Is he alright?" Emily asked.

"Physically. Emotionally, the kid is scarred." Said Rex.

"Scarred? How?" Emily asked.

"When Gigi, her parents, my Mom and i left him alone in his room to rest, Gigi and i heard him screaming and we went to investigate. When we got into his room, he was really terrified. He thought that he was seeing Cruella when he really wasn't." Said Rex.

"What you are discribing is very common behavior after what a child like Jason has gone through. He has what is known as PTSD: Post Tramatic Stress Disorder." Said Emily.

"Post Tramatic Stress Disorder? But i thought that only people in the war got that." Said Gigi.

"Not necesserily, anyone can aquire PTSD...even children. That's why your son is seeing Cruella and why he is so shaken up about it." Said Emily.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Rex asked.

"Well, if i were you, i would get him into therapy as soon as possible. The last thing you wanna do is ignore this." Said Emily.

"Thanks, will do." Said Rex.

"Doctor...be honost. How long will Jason be like this?" Gigi asked.

"Well, that's impossible to say. There really is no exporation date for PTSD. But the way i see it, the more therapy he's in, the better." Said Emily.

"Will it ever go away?" Gigi asked.

"In time, yes, it will." Said Emily.

"Okay. Understood, done." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, sounds good." Rex added.

Jason came down the stairs and stopped at the top of the other stairs while the Dalmatians continued on down, entering into the livingroom.

Everyone turned to see a barefoot Jason standing at the top of the first stairs, wearing his yellow pajama bottoms along with his sleeveless, pale green muscle shirt, with green trims around the straps.

"Hey." Said Rex. "You feelin okay? Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked. "I can bring you some food if you're up for it."

"I'm feeling much better now. I think the fresh air's good for me." Said Jason.

"Jason..." Rex walked up to the top of the first flight of stairs where his son stood. "I know we haven't had much of a chance to get to know each other as father and son...not yet. Listen, i want you to know that you have a Dad now. Now and forever. I'll never leave you, okay, buddy?"

Jason nodded and he and Rex embraced each other with a hug, as father and son, for the very first time.

"I'm glad you and Rex got your son back, Gigi. Seems some more good finally did come out of the horror of that night in Australia." Said Emily.

"Yes, it seems." Said Gigi.

"Seems you were right." Said Emily.

"I knew Jason still had some fight left in him." Said Gigi.

"And apparently you still have some fight left in you. Any other mother with a child in your son's condition would've pulled the plug by now. It takes a very strong willed mother to fight for their son for as long as you did." Said Emily.

Gigi smiled.

"Mom?" Said Jason as he walked up to Gigi and Emily. "Where's Dr. Vexen?"

"In the guestroom, honey, why?" Gigi asked.

"Can i go talk to him? I wanna thank him for helping me." Said Jason.

"Sure, sweety, go right ahead. And while you're at it..." Gigi went over to the coffee table and got a blue paper plate with a big slice of cake that had white frosting on it, blue frosting around the trims and orange spots decorated on it. The plate also had a fork on it. The black haired Mom carried the plate over to Jason. "take this with you. It's a piece of your cake from your 11'th birthday. Your Dad and i didn't eat any because you weren't awake to eat your's. So we decided not to eat any of the cake until you were awake to eat your piece."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, honey." Said Gigi before kissing her son on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Said Jason. The 11 year old then exited the livingroom and entered into the small den and walked up to a door and opened it and entered into the guestroom, closing the door behind him. Once inside, he walked over to the bed, where Vexen was sitting, and offered the doctor the cake.

"Jason? What are you doing up? You just came out of a six month coma, you should be in bed, resting." Said Vexen.

"But i came to thank you." Said Jason.

"Well, you're welcome. And thank you kindly for offering me some cake, but i'm not hungry." Said Vexen.

"Are you sure about that...Vexen...member of Dark 13?" Said Jason.

Vexen's eyes went wide. How did this boy know that he was a member of the Dark 13 Organization? How did he even know about Dark 13's existance? "What did you say, boy?"

"You heard me. I know that you're a member of Dark 13 and that the Organization sent you here to awaken me. And you did just that...and for that...i thank you." Said Jason.

Vexen's eyes were still wide. So it was true. The boy did know everything. About the Dark 13, about him being a member of their Organization and about them sending him here to awaken the child from his long slumber. The kid knew it all. The only question was...how? "Look, kid,...you can rat me out to your folks if you want...but no matter what happens to me...i'm on the Organization's side. And the Organization..."

"Never fails." Jason finished.

"What?" Vexen asked.

"You heard me? The Organization never fails. They can't be stopped...even when the enemy thinks they're defeated...when the enemy thinks they've won...they find away." Said Jason.

"So you think you're not safe?" Vexen asked.

"Oh no, i'm perfectly safe. When my heart monitor flatlined, my fate was decided then and there. The ones who are in trouble...are Jason's parents." Said Jason.

"But you're Jason." Said Vexen.

"Yeah, i guess you could say that." Said Jason with an evil smirk on his face as his eyes turned from brown to orange.

Realization then hit Vexen. "You...Oh my gosh, it's you."

"You sure you're not hungry?" Jason asked, offering the cake.

Vexen then took the cake from Jason. "Thank you...Ansem."

"You're welcome..." Jason's/Ansem's orange eyes returned to their original brown color. "Vexen."

"But i don't get it. How can you be Ansem? You look nothing at all like him." Said Vexen.

"Outwardly, this is all Jason...but inside i'm all Ansem." Said Jason/Ansem.

"I still don't understand. If your Ansem...then...what happened to Jason?" Vexen asked.

"His physical being stands before you right now, speaking to you...but his inner being is long gone." Jason/Ansem explained.

"Tell me what you did, Ansem." Said Vexen.

"Jason never awoke from his coma. When his heart gave out, all life sources of his inner being ceased to exist and passed away forever. The one who really awoke from the coma...was me." Said Jason/Ansem.

"But...how?" Vexen asked.

"It was all part of Xehanort's programming and conditioning. When he fired that lazer on Jason, the invention programmed the boy's mind and his entire body to shut down when he got back here to the U.S. so that i could begin taking over as his inner self. And i have been doing just that over the past six months while his body lied dorment. Thanks to you, and your comatose medicen that you were giving the boy to keep him alseep for six whole months,...i was successful in doing so." Said Jason/Ansem.

"So then what happened to Jason?" Vexen asked.

"Like a told you before...Jason's inner being is diminished. He's gone. Anccent history. He doesn't exist anymore. Translation: Jason's dead. He is forever gone and he's never coming back. There is no more Jason...at least...not inwardly, anyway. Now it's just me...Ansem...the future ruler of Dark 13. But until that day comes...i am Jason Miller." Said Jason/Ansem.

"Clever plan...Ansem." Said Vexen before offering a handshake, which was glowing purple. "Shall we shake on it?"

"We shall." Said Jason/Ansem. The 11 year old boy shook Vexen's hand, and when he did, a purple ray of light enveloped around the child's whole body, causing him to wince in pain, with his eyes shut tight and his teeth gritted, trying to fight the pain and keep from screaming. But it was no use. The pain was far too great for anyone to bare silently. And after a few more minutes of trying to hold it together,

Jason/Ansem: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing the screaming from outside, in the livingroom, Gigi, Rex, Emily and the Dalmatians all rushed into the den. Gigi opened the door and she and the others entered inside and saw Jason facing Dr. Vexen.

Jason looked back and saw his parents, Emily and the dogs.

"Is everything alright?" Gigi asked.

"Sorry. I don't know why i screamed. You can go back in the livingroom now." Said Jason/Ansem.

"Really?" Rex asked.

Jason/Ansem nodded with a smirk on his face. "I'm feeling much better...you'll see."

Nothing could have been further from the truth...because Jason's inner self had gone out from his outer being and Ansem had taken over the boy inwardly. After a six month long absense, Ansem had finally come back and lives in Paris, Texas, in the Miller home, as Jason Miller to this day. Cruella and Stacy's plans may have been foiled, but the Dark 13's plan...was just beginning.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **KIM ANDERSON was convicted of accessory to burglery, theft and kidnapping. She was sentenced to 104 to 10 days in jail and four years probation.**

 **HORACE AND JASPER pleaded guilty to 104 counts of theft, kidnapping, animal abuse and child endangerment. Both were sentenced life in prison...without parole.**

 **MR SKINNER pleaded guilty to all charges and was also sentenced to life in prison.**

 **JEAN PIERRE LE PELT was convicted of 104 counts of theft, animal abuse, kidnapping and endangering the wellfare of a child and was sentenced to 40 years in prison. He will be eligible for parole in 30 years.**

 **IVY DE VIL was convicted of accessory to crime, theft, animal abuse, kidnapping and child endangerment and was sentenced to an all girl's military academy. She will be released in (2032) after 11 years. When Ivy gets out of military school, she will be 20 years old.**

 **SCHYLER JAMES pleaded guilty to all charges and is eligible for parole after nine years.**

 **MITCH LARSON was convicted of several counts of home invasion and several counts of murder and accessory to kidnapping and endangering the wellfare of a child. He is serving life in prison...without parole.**

 **GIGI AND REX did not get back together. Gigi is living at her home with her son, Jason, and their five Dalmatians, Molly, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive while Rex is staying in his own apartment...alone.**

 **New Jersey Women's prison**

 **November 4'th, (2020)**

Two female gaurds escorted Stacy inside a room, who was wearing a black and white stripped top, skin tight black and white stripped leggings that went down to the mid calf of her legs, and she wore black and white stripped high heel shoes. The officers lead the 30 year old blond haired girl over to a table.

"Here i am in my lovely prison outfit." Said Stacy before taking her seat at the table, where a man was sitting on the other side, with a man standing behind him, holding a camera.

The officers then walked away from Stacy and stood up against the wall.

Stacy waited for a few minutes as the camera man readied the camera.

"We're ready now. Camera's rolling." Said the man sitting at the table with Stacy.

Stacy took a moment to collect herself and to keep herself from crying. "I don't know what i'm suppose to be learning from all of this. I mean...we're all suppose to learn, right? But i'm not sure what my leason is. I guess my first concern is...is Cruella really dead...or is she in hidding...just waiting for the right moment to return?"

(Scene freezes)

 **STACY MALEFICENT HELL was convicted of blackmail, checkfraud, accessory to theft, stalking, animal abuse, attempted murder, abstruction of justice and child endangerment and was sentenced to 10 to 104 years to life in prison...without parole...with the possibility of probation after 49 years. So far...all of her apeals have been denied. She mantains her innocence to this day and has always denied that she was willingly involved in the 104 Dalmatians incident. On Januray 1'st, (2070),...Stacy will have her probation hearing...at the age of 79.**

(Scene cuts to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **A Disney story with a happy/not so happy/twist ending. A DARK ENDING! I'll bet you didn't see that coming, now did you? No, you didn't see that coming. A twist ending to a disney story. Go figure. You know, this is probably the very first disney story to ever end with a twist. Let me know what you think about this chapter before comenting on the other stuff that's written below. Thank you.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of this story? Was it good? Was it better than 103 Dalmatians? Please review and let me know what you thought of this story. Also, let me know what you thought of the main villain, Stacy, and what she and Cruella had in common and what set them apart from each other. What sets this story apart from 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians? What was different about this fourth story? Please let me know in your review. I'll bet you're probably asking yourself "Which story was this story the sequil to? 101 Dalmatians or 103 Dalmatians?" To answer your question, it was both.**

 **I'm do appologize for not making Cruella the main villain of this story, but i wanted to give the fans something different. Something they had never seen before. Also when you think about, Cruella has had the stage as the main villain for waaaay too long, and all three storys have pretty much had the same plot. In 101 Dalmatians, Cruella steals 99 Dalmatian puppies and tries to turn them into a spotted fur coat. This is excusable since it's the first one. In 102 Dalmatians, Cruella was planning to do the same thing, as well in 103 Dalmatians. And all three of them took place in UK London, England. Same story, same villain, same plot, same location. So i decided to do something different with this story to set it apart from the other three. And i think i did just that. Anway, thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, i'm sorry that Gigi and Rex did not end up together or that there wasn't a big perfect happy ending, but that was how the other three previous stories ended. The guy get's the girl, happy ending. It was understandable in 101 Dalmatians, since, you know, it's the first one. But this ending was repeated in 102 and 103 Dalmatians. And often times, i see, not only in the Dalmatian fanchise, but in all of the other disney movies as well, there's always this perfect happy ending where the villain is completely defeated and the guy gets the girl. Here, we wanted an ending where the guy doesn't get the girl, or at least she turns him down for the time being.**

 **Well...i guess this is it...the very last chapter. Looks like we've reached the end of our story...AS IF! Despite this fic containing 104 chapters...this story isn't over. In fact, there is still so much more to tell, that it can't all be put in this one story. While it's clear that Moose's story has reached it's end...his kids' story isn't over yet. Originally this story was going to be like the three previous installments: A one time thing, and the final chapter of the Dalmatian franchies. But like i said before, i wanted to do something different with this story, and while the animated 101 Dalmatians may have gotton itself a sequil, the live action moves have not. So get ready for the second installment of this story.**

 **"104 DALMATIANS RETURNS." COMING IN (2017).**

 **See you there.**


End file.
